Le Prince & L'Idiot
by Listelia
Summary: - "Idiot, idiot, idiot", scandent les enfants dans la rue boueuse. Arthur s'arrête, un peu ébloui. Il met sa main en visière pour les observer et son cœur se serre en voyant leurs formes dansantes dans la lumière. Ils sautillent en rond autour d'un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées, qui tourne sur lui-même pour leur sourire... (Bande annonce disponible sur youtube)
1. C'est ainsi que tout a commencé

**C'EST AINSI QUE TOUT A COMMENCE**

* * *

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot, scandent les enfants dans la rue boueuse.

Arthur s'arrête, un peu ébloui. Il met sa main en visière pour les observer et son cœur se serre en voyant leurs formes dansantes dans la lumière. Ils sautillent en rond autour d'un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées, qui tourne sur lui-même pour leur sourire...

\- Sire ?

Arthur tressaille et revient au présent. Il adresse un signe du menton à Sir Léon qui l'observe d'un air un peu inquiet et se remet en marche.

La mélopée s'estompe. Les enfants ont disparus, évaporés au milieu des étals du marché.

Le roi descend la grand' rue de Camelot, sa longue cape rouge ondulant derrière lui, le soleil accroché dans ses cheveux blonds, et il se sent plus seul que jamais.

* * *

_C'était il y a tellement d'années, déjà._

* * *

Il a à peine vingt ans et chahute dans cette même rue, dans l'air frais du printemps qui parfume Camelot.

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot...

Il ne leur a jeté qu'un regard distrait, entre deux éclats de rire bruyants, échangeant bourrade et coups de poings fraternels avec les chevaliers. Une farandole de gamins aux vêtements élimés et aux voix qui piaillent, en train de faire une ronde autour d'un adolescent éperdu.

\- Pauvre môme, a vaguement soupiré Sir Léon. "C'est le protégé de Gaius. Il devait être en train de faire une course."

Mais il n'a pas bougé, fronçant seulement les sourcils en ralentissant alors qu'ils passent à côté du groupe.

\- Il n'a pas toute sa tête, ajoute quelqu'un d'un air un peu affligé.

Peut-être que c'est simplement parce que, pendant un court instant, Arthur a cru que le chevalier parlait de Gaius en ces termes insultants, mais il s'arrête pour examiner plus attentivement la scène.

Des particules de poussière virevoltent dans les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, scintillant comme des grains dorés autour de la silhouette dégingandée qui trébuche en essayant de faire face à ses tortionnaires.

Des cheveux noirs mal coiffés et des oreilles décollées, le visage anguleux et de minces épaules qui ne remplissent pas sa veste, de longues jambes comme un poulain maladroit et ses bras qui protègent désespérément le sac d'herbes.

Arthur sourit, un peu amusé.

Puis le garçon tourne la tête vers lui au-dessus des enfants qui tournoient en scandant leur rengaine et deux saphirs ourlés de cils sombres rencontrent les yeux de lin du prince.

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot...

Arthur ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

_Peut-être que c'est cette expression résignée. Peut-être l'interrogation muette au fond des yeux bleus. Peut-être juste parce qu'un chevalier ne doit pas ignorer une injustice, aussi petite soit-elle._

Il fait un pas en avant, brise le cercle.

\- ça suffit, laissez-le.

Les enfants se dispersent, mais le garçon maigre reste là, le menton penché, les épaules tombantes comme s'il s'attendait à être puni.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demande le prince d'une voix bourrue, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Quelque chose passe sur les pommettes hautes et pâles, comme une lueur étonnée.

\- Idiot ?

Arthur fronce les sourcils, donne une tape sur l'épaule osseuse – et le geste amical mais trop surdosé manque faire tomber l'adolescent.

\- Non, ton _vrai_ nom.

Les deux saphirs se lèvent vers lui, timidement, sous les cils sombres palpitants. Puis un grand sourire élargit la bouche de l'adolescent aux courts cheveux noirs.

\- Merlin.

\- Merlin, répète pensivement Arthur. "Eh bien, _Mer_lin. La prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas arrêter par ces sales gosses. Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi. Ton maître t'attend sûrement."

Un hochement de menton précipité et le garçon aux grandes oreilles se sauve, le sac aux herbes toujours serré contre son cœur.

\- Gaius vous en sera reconnaissant, dit Sir Léon avec un drôle de sourire contrit, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la raison qu'avait Arthur d'intervenir. "Le gamin est arrivé il y a quelques jours avec des marchands d'Ealdor. Apparemment sa mère était une amie de Gaius et le lui a confié avant de mourir."

Arthur ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il dit, retient seulement qu'il a rendu service à Gaius. Il aime beaucoup le vieux médecin de la cour, qui l'a vu grandir. Et il trouve lâche de prouver sa valeur en s'attaquant à plus faible que soi. Il n'est pas tendre avec ses serviteurs, mais il s'estime juste. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être méchant pour prouver que vous êtes fort. Une scène comme celle à laquelle il vient d'assister est juste cruelle, ce n'est pas comme réclamer de son valet qu'il cesse de pleurnicher quand on lui demande de porter la cible ou ignorer les grimaces de douleur des jeunes chevaliers après des heures d'entraînement.

Être ferme, voire un peu extrême, se moquer et ne pas se laisser aller à la sensiblerie forge le caractère de ceux qui se montrent trop mous.

_Mais ces yeux bleus innocents ne peuvent tout simplement pas se défendre._

_Ils ne comprennent pas._

_Merlin appartient à un autre monde et Arthur est assez content de ne pas en faire partie._

Il a déjà presque oublié ce jour de marché lorsque le poignard vengeur vole dans la grande salle et qu'au dernier moment quelqu'un se rue contre lui, le poussant hors du danger.

Et il reste sans voix lorsque son père décide de placer celui qui l'a sauvé à son service.

_Merlin._

De toutes les personnes présentes, c'est l'adolescent maigrichon qui traine sur les talons de Gaius qui est _le seul_ à avoir vu venir l'attaque de la chanteuse.

Arthur se rend chez Gaius le lendemain, pour dissiper le malentendu. Certes, il est reconnaissant, mais il n'est pas question qu'il embarrasse le vieux médecin. C'est évident que son protégé ne renouvellera pas une telle prouesse et le prince ne tient pas à s'embarrasser d'un serviteur inutile qu'il faudra renvoyer dans les prochains jours.

La chambre remplie de fioles et de potions est baignée d'une lumière parcheminée, à l'aube. Elle sent le thym et l'aubépine, le cuir des reliures des livres.

Il se plante au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et les jambes écartées, attendant que le vieil homme revienne, et soudain la porte de la soupente, en haut des escaliers étroits, s'entrouvre.

Une tête ébouriffée, encore ensommeillée, passe par l'ouverture, puis deux yeux bleus le repèrent et le grand garçon maigre dévale les marches et se précipite vers lui.

\- Arthur !

Il y a tellement de joie et d'anticipation sur le visage anguleux que le jeune homme fait un pas en arrière, un peu déstabilisé.

Il toussote.

\- Merlin.

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

Il décroise les bras, lève un sourcil.

\- Hum. Euh... Eh bien, justement. Je... où est Gaius ?

\- Parti.

\- C'est évident.

Le prince se mordille l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ecoute, Merlin. Je...

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

_Tu ne pourras pas me servir._

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir pitié de toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de devoir te traiter différemment des autres serviteurs._

_Désolé, mais c'est impossible. J'ai besoin d'un valet vif, fort, intelligent, qui puisse m'accompagner partout sans que j'ai honte de lui... _

Son front s'empourpre soudain lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'a pas même donné une chance au protégé de Gaius.

_"Idiot, idiot, idiot..." _chantent les enfants dans sa tête.

Il se redresse, inconfortable, s'éclaircit la gorge en prenant son air le plus princier.

\- Merlin, si tu veux être mon serviteur, tu dois être dans mes appartements _avant_ que je me lève, avec mon petit déjeuner. Ça n'a aucun sens que _je_ doive venir_ te chercher _ici quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Oui, Sire ! répond promptement Merlin avec un sourire qui remonte jusqu'à ses grandes oreilles.

Et Arthur sent son rire buller au fond de sa gorge.

* * *

_C'est ainsi que tout a commencé._

* * *

Ça n'est pas facile et _vraiment_, parfois Arthur se demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête ce jour-là.

_Un éclair de folie ?_

_L'envie de se démarquer ?_

_Un sortilège ?_

Merlin est tout juste capable d'accomplir les tâches d'un serviteur moyen. Il est si maladroit qu'il ne réussit pas à passer une journée sans débarouler dans les escaliers dans un fracas de pièces d'armure. Il n'est presque jamais à l'heure, ne sait pas disposer un repas sur un plateau selon l'étiquette, et sa façon de trier les habits dans l'armoire relève de l'énigme : le prince a abandonné l'idée de s'y retrouver seul. L'emmener à la chasse signifie revenir bredouille et s'entraîner avec lui est à peu près aussi efficace que de se battre contre un sac de terre.

Et surtout, il ne sait absolument pas _se taire_.

Toute la journée, il pépie _sans s'arrêter_, commente sur les choses, les gens, le temps qu'il fait dehors, intarissable.

Arthur a cru que c'était de la nervosité, au début. Mais c'est faux et Gaius s'est contenté de lever un sourcil absent quand le prince lui en a parlé, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par le problème. Sir Léon s'est proprement esclaffé, lui.

Apparemment, serviteurs ou nobles, tout le monde est au courant – sauf Arthur, que cela a un peu énervé.

Puis, en prêtant un peu l'oreille, il s'y est fait.

Merlin ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il raconte un tas de choses. Il voit tout, il entend énormément de commérages et on ne se méfie pas de lui. Il trie les gens à sa façon : ceux « bons » et ceux « hum-hum », ce qui fait écrouler de rire le prince, surtout qu'il reconnait que ces évaluations sont souvent proches de la vérité.

Merlin n'a aucune idée des convenances. Il a peur de la grosse voix du roi et se tient silencieux, la tête baissée et les mains serrées devant lui, quand il est dans la même pièce – ce qui le garde loin des ennuis – mais il n'a aucune réserve à l'égard de l'héritier de Camelot, en revanche.

_Sire._

_Arthur._

_Votre Merveillosité._

_Tête de Cuillère._

Chacune des appellations a la même valeur à ses yeux et les inquiétudes d'Arthur se sont vite évaporées : oh, il peut se comporter tout à fait normalement avec Merlin. En fait, le grand garçon maigre est sûrement la seule personne avec qui Arthur peut être vraiment _lui-même_.

Merlin est honnête – plus sincère que n'importe qui. S'il n'est pas content, vous le savez. Il grommelle et bougonne et se plaint : ses chaussettes sont mouillées pendant la chasse, il n'a pas pu dormir à cause des ronflements de Gaius enrhumé, quelqu'un a mangé la part de tarte mise de côté pour lui par la cuisinière, il y a trop de lessive.

\- Merlin, est-ce que tu tiens à nettoyer les écuries à ce point ?

\- Non.

Il ne ment jamais : le concept semble lui échapper complètement. Arthur s'en est aperçu après lui avoir demandé d'inventer une excuse pour lui pendant qu'il allait en rendez-vous galant avec une princesse invitée au château. Quand le prince est revenu de son après-midi fleurie, il a trouvé son serviteur shampouiné aux légumes pourris. Merlin a manifesté son dégoût à l'égard du pilori, mais il n'a pas tenu rancune à Arthur et a joyeusement accepté de le couvrir le lendemain également – terminant sa journée au même endroit exactement.

La chose s'est renouvelée quantité de fois, depuis.

C'est le plus insolent et le plus loyal des serviteurs. Il suit Arthur partout, le taquine, le protège, le sert sans relâche, à sa manière maladroite et déterminée.

A la fin de la première semaine, Arthur s'est rendu compte que s'il ne renvoie pas son valet chez lui avec un ordre clair, Merlin passe la nuit assis dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur ses genoux relevés, sa tête aux pommettes osseuses blottie dans le creux de son coude, prêt à répondre au moindre appel.

Le prince est agréablement surpris en découvrant que Merlin est capable de lui enfiler son armure correctement dès sa deuxième journée de travail. Il ne sait pas que Gaius et Guenièvre, la servante de sa sœur Morgana, ont passé des heures avec son serviteur. Après sa première matinée désastreuse – _à bout de patience, Arthur a menacé de se débarrasser de lui_ – Merlin, les lèvres crispées pour ne pas pleurer, s'est rendu à longues enjambées chez la jeune fille pour la supplier de lui montrer comment procéder. Gaius a servi de mannequin, gloussant quand l'adolescent le chatouillait en bouclant les courroies. Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral et sont récompensés par l'expression stupéfaite du prince le lendemain (_ils ont espionné en soulevant un coin de la toile de tente_) et par le sourire rayonnant de Merlin quand celui-ci les découvre.

Merlin aime les tournois. Il bat des mains et siffle avec excitation, se précipite dès que le combat est terminé pour ramasser le casque ou les armes de son maître. Il semble persuadé de l'invincibilité d'Arthur et de sa résistance inouïe à la douleur, et le prince, flatté bien qu'un peu inquiet, a décidé de ne pas le détromper.

Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement grisant dans cette adoration sans bornes, quelque chose d'étrange qui réveille chez Arthur l'envie de prouver qu'il _est_ celui que Merlin voit.

Ce n'est pas comme prouver à son père sa valeur – le prince reconnait amèrement que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. Ce n'est pas non plus comme lorsqu'il joute avec les autres chevaliers, impatient de montrer ses capacités aux plus âgés et d'éblouir les nouvelles recrues. Non, c'est différent, parce que son père le traite de jeune imbécile ou condamne la moindre faiblesse, et parce que personne à la cour ou dans l'armée n'oserait jamais dire la vérité au prince sur son niveau – ou sa personnalité. Ses "amis" le flattent et se gardent de le contrarier, mais il les a entendu parler de lui quand ils le croyaient absent : un coquelet avec de gros muscles et un égo démesuré, qui ne sera jamais un grand roi.

_Un arrogant petit con._

Depuis qu'il a compris que c'était l'opinion générale qu'on a de lui, Arthur se jette dans les tournois à corps perdu, à la recherche d'un sentiment de réalité.

_Un roi bon et grand._

Il a un rêve et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il a rencontré quelqu'un qui y croit.

Alors il gagne les combats. Pour Merlin, pour lui-même, pour l'amour de Camelot.

Et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il change, peu à peu.

Un mois après leur rencontre au marché, il tombe des nues lorsqu'il s'avère qu'il a eu raison de donner une chance à Merlin au sujet de Sir Valiant quand son serviteur, les oreilles rouges d'émotion, s'est précipité dans sa chambre en lui racontant une histoire abracadabrante de tricheur qui glisse des serpents dans les cottes de maille de ses adversaires. Heureusement que Sir Léon a commencé par faire une enquête discrète avant de porter l'affaire à l'attention du roi. Sans preuves, Merlin aurait eu de graves ennuis – et Arthur aurait été terriblement humilié.

Plus tard, lorsqu'une courtisane tente d'assassiner Uther Pendragon pendant le banquet d'alliance avec le roi Bayard, Arthur n'a pas le temps de consulter le plus sérieux des chevaliers parce que Merlin intervient directement, déclenchant un scandale dans la grande salle. Arthur a beau essayer de protester, de rappeler à son père la déficience mentale du jeune serviteur pour apaiser sa colère, mais il ne peut pas empêcher les deux souverains de se toiser avec flamboyance et de décider que Merlin testera la coupe qu'il prétend empoisonnée.

Deux yeux bleus ourlés de cils sombres se tournent avec confiance vers Arthur, persuadés que celui-ci le sauvera, une fois qu'il aura prouvé ses affirmations.

Alors, quand la frêle silhouette s'écroule, le prince n'accorde aucune attention au brouhaha outré de la salle. Il ramasse le corps si léger de son serviteur et l'emporte sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t'on ou de son père qui exige qu'il soit là pendant les négociations avec Bayard. Et lorsque Gaius, fébrile, explique à Arthur que seule une certaine plante aux feuilles jaunes peut sauver le garçon, le jeune homme n'hésite pas un instant. Il brave le courroux du roi, selle son cheval et s'enfuit dans la nuit, déterminé.

Sur la paillasse, Merlin se tourne et se retourne, brûlant de fièvre, et il gémit doucement.

\- Ar-th-ur…

Au retour du prince, Uther, hors de lui, jette son fils dans les cachots pour le punir, mais Arthur ne réalise pas à quel point son orgueil va en souffrir dans les semaines qui viendront, lorsqu'il sera de retour parmi ceux de sa classe. Non, il n'a qu'une pensée en tête : sauver Merlin.

_Deux yeux bleus se tournent vers lui…_

Quelqu'un croit en Arthur et il n'est pas près de décevoir cette confiance.

C'est Guenièvre qui vient à la rescousse et subtilise la fleur au nez des gardes. C'est la première fois qu'il parle en tête à tête avec la servante de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi courageuse, aussi audacieuse… aussi belle.

Son monde est en train de basculer, ses priorités s'inversent, il voit ce qu'il n'avait jamais regardé, il entend ce qui était toujours resté dans le silence, et Arthur se doute que ça ne pourra pas durer longtemps ainsi. Mais il n'a pas peur. Au contraire, un espoir doux et chaud palpite au fond de sa gorge, un frisson d'aventure plus attirant que n'importe laquelle des quêtes, le sentiment d'exister, pleinement.

Lorsque son père le fait libérer, le prince se laisse guider par ses pas et se retrouve chez Gaius, assis devant la cheminée à côté de cet idiot de serviteur qui est devenu bien plus qu'un simple valet.

Merlin lui sourit, encapuchonné dans sa couverture, encore faible après cette épreuve.

Les flammes dansent dans les saphirs purs qu'ombragent ses cils épais. Il ne pose pas de question, il ne dit pas merci non plus, alors Arthur n'a pas besoin de faire semblant qu'il avait mille et une raisons d'essayer de le sauver.

C'est si facile d'être soi quand on vous accepte tel que vous êtes.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	2. De l'hiver au printemps

**DE L'HIVER AU PRINTEMPS**

* * *

Une année passe.

Les gens sont tellement habitués à voir l'héritier de Camelot suivi par la silhouette dégingandée de son serviteur et à les entendre se disputer pour rire qu'ils en racontent des contes à la veillée.

_Le prince et l'idiot._

Gaius et Sir Léon sont sûrement les seuls à s'en être aperçu, mais le peuple s'est pris d'affection pour le fils du roi. Celui qu'on évitait soigneusement – l'arrogant coquelet au cerveau de mélasse – est devenu le petit dernier de la famille. On secoue beaucoup la tête à son sujet – _oh, il a encore tant à apprendre !_ – mais on lui jette des coups d'œil indulgents, on lui offre une pomme ou un sourire, et on espère.

S'il continue comme ça, Arthur sera différent de son père qui écrase le peuple sous les impôts et les suspicions. Uther Pendragon envoie au bûcher des innocents sous prétexte de magie ou de foi, il ne montre aucune compassion envers les plaidoyers des villages aux alentours, que ce soit pour les aider en cas de famine ou lorsqu'ils sont soumis à des raids de brigands.

Arthur s'est fait un ami, un roturier du nom de Lancelot, qui a toutes les qualités pour être chevalier et que son père a catégoriquement refusé d'adouber, faute de titre de noblesse.

C'est Merlin qui a rencontré Lancelot en premier, pendant qu'il ramassait des herbes pour Gaius. Le jeune homme l'a sauvé d'un loup et a été blessé. Merlin, qui ramène au vieil homme des chatons abandonnés comme des mendiants, a supplié son maître de rencontrer Lancelot : "un vrai chevalier, Arthur ! Vous allez l'aimer."

Arthur a été forcé d'admettre que Merlin avait eu raison, encore une fois. Lancelot et lui se sont entendus tout de suite – après un duel qui a laissé le prince ruisselant de sueur et plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des jours. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille – et un qui ne craint pas non plus de lui parler en face, même s'il le fait avec plus de subtilité et de tact qu'un certain serviteur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui rit doucement et ne semble jamais pressé a aussi conquis le cœur de Guenièvre. Il n'est pas resté longtemps à Camelot, mais il revient de temps à autre et emmène Merlin à la pêche.

Un soir d'été où la chaleur écrasait la ville, il a demandé au médecin de lui expliquer la condition de son pupille. Arthur a écouté sans rien dire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses manches retroussées sur ses bras croisés, pendant que Guenièvre et Merlin jouaient à s'arroser dans la cour, criant et gloussant de rire comme deux gamins.

Gaius a expliqué que Merlin était né comme ça. _Simple_. Et que ça n'allait jamais changer, même s'il s'ouvrait au monde et apprenait de plus en plus à se débrouiller par lui-même.

Lancelot n'a rien dit pendant un moment, puis il a raconté qu'autrefois il avait un petit frère et qu'une terrible fièvre avait rendu l'enfant idiot à l'âge de huit ans. Que les villageois ne l'avaient jamais accepté et qu'il était en bute aux railleries constamment. Et qu'un jet de pierre l'avait un jour atteint en pleine tempe et qu'il était mort.

Arthur s'est glissé dans le couloir pendant le récit, pour ne pas avoir à maintenir son masque impassible, et il est content de l'avoir fait quand Gaius conclut en disant que Merlin a eu beaucoup de chance que sa mère puisse le protéger et l'éduquer.

\- Merlin sait lire ?

\- Et il aime ça, acquiesce le vieux médecin avec un large sourire, inclinant le menton en direction des étagères où s'empilent d'épais volumes reliés de cuir.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut aussi écrire ? s'émerveille Lancelot.

\- Il le pourrait, s'il ne mélangeait pas toutes les lettres de ses mots…

Arthur essaie, le lendemain. Il dicte un billet pour sa sœur à Merlin et tente de lire le résultat, sans succès. Sir Léon le surprend en train de déchiffrer et se contente d'hocher gravement la tête quand le prince, gêné, avoue ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est déjà bien qu'il sache lire, c'est assez rare pour un serviteur, dit le chevalier. "_Guenièvre_ sait lire et écrire. Ma mère lui a donné des leçons."

Cette information-là se range toute seule dans un coin du cerveau du jeune Pendragon, qui l'oublie quand la belle Sophia, une mystérieuse inconnue rencontrée à la lisière de la forêt, lui fait les yeux doux.

C'est encore Merlin qui sauve la situation. Il n'aime pas la damoiselle, l'a classée dans sa catégorie "hum-hum" dès qu'elle a eu fait trois pas en ville. Lancelot est le seul qui l'a cru, évidemment. Il a pris le prince en filature et lorsque la belle a tenté de noyer son amoureux drogué par une potion au goût de rose, le roturier au cœur pur est intervenu à grands moulinets d'épée. Merlin a bu la tasse, mais c'est lui qui a sorti son maître de l'eau. Sur les berges du lac, Arthur est vexé au plus haut point, mais il est sain et sauf.

\- Ce n'était même pas une princesse, grommelle Merlin.

Uther ne saura pas que son fils avait presque perdu la tête – et la vie.

Le roi a d'autres chats à fouetter avec un nouveau tournoi en vue, dont l'un des participants est un chevalier aux armoiries noires qu'il croyait mort. L'homme qui cache son visage sous son sombre haubert gagne ses combats les uns après les autres, terrassant ses adversaires avec une cruauté implacable. Le père d'Arthur est plutôt content que son fils se soit porté volontaire pour aller patrouiller aux frontières de Camelot, car il redouterait de le voir affronter son ancien rival.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le prince est toujours à Camelot, sous une autre bannière, participant au tournoi incognito. Arthur s'est mis en tête qu'on l'épargne pendant les entraînements et il est las de ne pouvoir être lui-même avec d'autres. Lancelot désapprouverait, s'il était ici, mais c'est un de ces moments où il vadrouille dans le pays à la recherche d'une quête. Merlin, très soucieux, est déchiré entre sa loyauté envers son maître et le chatouillis dans ses narines comme un éternuement proche d'éclore, qui est un signe qu'il devrait en parler avec Gaius. Il trottine de la tente à la forge, tente d'expliquer à Guenièvre que quelque chose cloche, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Le fait qu'Arthur a choisi de se cacher chez elle semble lui avoir fait perdre la raison, elle chantonne et se met des fleurs dans les cheveux comme une dryade folle. Merlin l'observe, ébahi, tandis qu'elle encourage le prince à prouver sa valeur tout en le grondant pour ses mauvaises manières à table.

Arthur, qui n'a jamais été traité de cette façon et qui, décidément, voit Guenièvre sous un nouveau jour, se prélasse dans son rêve rouge et or… qui éclate brusquement le cinquième jour, lorsqu'il se retrouve face à face en finale avec le Chevalier Noir.

Son haubert cabossé roule dans le sable de l'arène et il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur sous la cotte de mailles. Uther se raidit sur son trône, mais il ne peut pas intervenir.

L'adversaire du prince se montre loyal et ôte également son casque. Une bourrasque d'exclamations stupéfaites balaye les gradins : c'est une femme.

Ses cheveux d'or capturent les rayons du soleil et ses yeux en amandes sont froids comme de la glace. Elle est belle, mais Merlin souffle comme un chat en la voyant. Le chevalier était "hum-hum", mais cette créature est une toute nouvelle catégorie à elle-seule : "pas bon, pas bon du tout."

Arthur esquisse un sourire grimaçant en se redressant, son épée lourde au bout de son bras fatigué. Il roule ses épaules sous ses protections d'acier et se prépare à continuer le combat.

_Ce n'est qu'une femme, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il perde._

_Ce n'est qu'une femme, mais elle a vaincu tous ceux qu'elle a affrontés jusque-là…_

De l'autre côté de la barrière qui entoure l'arène, Guenièvre grignote l'ongle de son pouce et Merlin serre ses bras autour de son ventre. Gaius s'est rapproché d'eux avec son froncement de sourcil de l'enfer, mais maintenant l'inquiétude se lit aussi sur son visage, tandis qu'il compare les traits de la femme avec ceux du souverain.

_Plus de doute. Il sait qui elle est._

Il sait aussi que si Arthur apprend la vérité, il ne sera plus jamais le même.

Uther surveille anxieusement les mouvements des deux adversaires et se désespère de ne pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent entre deux halètements.

\- Si tu gagnes ce combat, jeune Pendragon, je te dirais la vérité sur la mort de ta mère…

\- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez salir sa mémoire !

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas _moi_ qui l'aie salie…

La voix de la femme se glisse dans le cœur d'Arthur comme un poison, elle se dérobe avec la souplesse d'un serpent et la fatigue le chausse de plomb. Il trébuche, il tombe. La pointe de l'épée noire se pose sur sa gorge, fine et tranchante comme un tesson de vitrail.

\- Viens… ce soir, à la nuit tombée…

Arthur se contente de cligner des yeux sous le soleil éblouissant. La transpiration dégouline le long de ses cils et sur son menton, comme des larmes.

Elle retire son épée, lui tend la main pour le relever et reçoit les acclamations de la foule sous le regard meurtrier d'Uther qui ne peut qu'applaudir, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles grincent et font sursauter Lady Morgane, à côté de lui.

La jeune fille fronce un sourcil. Elle a tôt fait de comprendre qu'il y a un secret, que son père donnerait tout pour qu'il reste caché. Elle est vive, imprudente, têtue et audacieuse. Toute sa vie, elle a rêvé d'une aventure à elle, d'un monde où elle serait libre – pas seulement cette poupée que l'on exhibe sous le dais des fêtes.

Elle se faufile entre les tentes, surprend la silhouette en armure noire miroitante qui salue Arthur avant de se mettre en selle et de s'éloigner avec un sourire sarcastique en direction du roi qui fulmine en silence.

Arthur est confiné dans ses appartements – il a désobéi délibérément en n'allant pas à la frontière – où il tourne comme un lion en cage. Dans sa détresse et sa colère, il répète à sa sœur les mots énigmatiques de la femme. Morgane a un plan pour le faire échapper, mais ce plan réclame un complice qui devra apporter à Arthur une corde pour qu'il s'échappe par la fenêtre. Ce sera Merlin. Ce bon Merlin, qui la contemple toujours avec ses yeux ronds et bleus, pleins d'admiration, qui lui a apporté des fleurs quand elle était malade, qui ne la sermonne pas quand elle imagine à haute voix tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on la laissait porter une épée et vagabonder de par le monde.

Morgane adore sa servante, mais Guenièvre est trop raisonnable. Merlin a peur d'Uther, mais il obéira, si on lui assure que c'est pour le bien d'Arthur.

A la nuit tombante, dissimulés sous leurs capuchons, le frère et la sœur se glissent hors du château et rejoignent le point de rendez-vous donné par la femme-chevalier. Ils laissent les chevaux à la garde du serviteur et se faufilent entre les arbres jusqu'au hallier.

La dame aux cheveux d'or est là, dans la pâle clarté de la lune, et ses yeux brillent comme de mortelles opales dans l'obscurité. Elle ne parle pas très longtemps, mais sa voix onctueuse transperce leurs âmes et scelle leurs destinées.

Elle s'appelle Morgause et elle est la fille de leur père, née après que celui-ci ait trahi la reine Ygraine, par un soir sans étoiles où le parfum intoxiquant des fleurs de vigne alourdissait la brise brûlante de la fin de l'été. Lorsque l'époux de la dame Vivienne a découvert qu'elle portait un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, il s'est vêtu de son armure couleur d'encre, a chevauché jusqu'à Camelot et exigé réparation. Le roi l'a vaincu en duel selon les règles, mais le mal était fait. A l'aube, le jour suivant, les serviteurs ont découvert la reine au pied de la plus haute tour, le visage aussi blanc que sa robe de soie, au milieu des roses éclaboussées de larmes cramoisies.

Ygraine n'est pas morte en mettant Morgane au monde et Arthur aurait eu une mère si Uther n'avait pas cédé à cette folie.

Merlin ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont l'air si près de pleurer et que pourtant leurs yeux sont secs. Il essaie de parler, mais on l'ignore, alors il se contente de chevaucher à côté d'eux en les regardant comme s'il pouvait leur transmettre un peu de chaleur. Ses grands yeux bleus ont lancé un dernier coup d'œil à la femme au cœur de glace et il a décidé : il ne la laissera plus jamais s'approcher d'Arthur. Il suit son maître jusqu'à Camelot et assiste, terrifié, à la confrontation entre le père et le fils. Il ne sait pas que le silence de Morgane est bien plus dangereux que l'explosion de rage qui anime le prince.

Lorsque le roi parvint à faire entendre raison à Arthur, après des heures où leurs épées se sont heurtées avec des étincelles d'argent dans la grande salle du conseil, quand le prince s'écroule, à bout de forces et qu'il pleure, enfin, comme un enfant, de déception et de chagrin, Merlin croit que c'est fini.

Il ne sait pas que dans la chambre de Morgane, la princesse contemple un poignard qu'elle serre dans son poing jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang coule le long de son poignet. Son visage de poupée est figé dans une expression de haine profonde et sa peau de porcelaine scintille sous la lune, comme celle de Morgause.

Tout est si différent, après cette nuit-là.

Morgane sourit et cueille des fleurs qu'elle tresse en couronnes, minaude et s'accroche au bras de son père comme si de rien n'était. Arthur erre dans le château comme un fantôme, jappant ses ordres d'un ton acerbe. Il n'est pas venu aux appartements de Gaius depuis des lustres et ignore les invitations à descendre à la taverne que lui fait transmettre Lancelot quand il revient de son voyage.

Merlin s'efforce de remonter le moral au prince, mais on dirait qu'il fait tout de travers. Il se trompe de flacon et au lieu de mettre des sels dans le bain, il manque l'empoisonner – Gaius, heureusement, s'en aperçoit juste à temps. En réglant une des arbalètes qui ornent les murs de la chambre seigneuriale, il fait malencontreusement partir un carreau qui égratigne l'oreille de son maître. La sangle de la selle d'Arthur cède pendant que celui-ci parade dans la cour et l'humiliation est totale. Epuisé par le stress que lui font subir ses mésaventures, Merlin s'endort dans les écuries qu'il doit nettoyer pour sa punition et quand il se réveille, tous les chevaux se sont échappés.

Cette fois ç'en est trop. Arthur, furieux, décide qu'il n'a plus besoin de Merlin et engage l'affreux Cédric, le valet barbichu qui persécute Merlin quand celui-ci a le malheur de s'éloigner des étages royaux et qui est justement là, à faire le lèche-bottes comme d'habitude.

Les yeux débordants de larmes, des brins de paille piqués dans les cheveux et du crottin écrasé sur tout le côté de la figure, Merlin s'enfuit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Gaius le trouve dans sa chambre, assis au bord de son lit, les mains crispées sur sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande doucement le vieil homme en essuyant les excréments qui maculent le visage du garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, souffle Merlin amèrement.

Le médecin de la cour sent son cœur se serrer. Il termine de laver la joue sale.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, Merlin, dit-il fermement.

Plus tard il plaisantera sur l'odeur du crottin ou le désordre des vêtements du serviteur qui pourraient laisser croire que _oui_, effectivement, c'est un idiot. Mais pour l'instant il se contente de soupirer et de tapoter l'épaule du garçon pour le réconforter. Il attrape le menton anguleux et le lève vers lui.

\- Un jour Arthur te verra à ta juste valeur, affirme-t-il en posant son regard paternel sur son protégé.

\- Quand ? s'écrie Merlin, la gorge nouée.

Gaius secoue le menton. Il a l'air si grave dans sa longue robe rouge et bleue.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai la certitude que lui et toi vous êtes appelés à un grand destin et que tu vas le servir et le protéger pendant de longues années…

La mâchoire de Merlin tremble encore et il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il a tellement grandi depuis qu'il est arrivé. Gaius, ému, se penche et lui embrasse le front malgré les traces boueuses qui souillent la peau claire de celui qu'il considère comme un fils.

\- Dors, Merlin. Ça ira mieux demain.

Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Demain se transforme en après-demain et la semaine suivante aussi. Il faut attendre encore plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Cédric dévoile sa véritable nature. Arthur le surprend en train de découper des têtes de serpent et de forcer des enfants à les avaler. Le prince retient son envie de vomir et prévient le serviteur qu'il réprouve ce genre de pratiques barbares et sera forcé de le renvoyer s'il continue. Plus tard, pendant la chasse, quand un sanglier fonce sur l'héritier de Camelot pris au dépourvu, le pied coincé dans un trou de lapin, sa lance déjà plantée dans l'échine de la bête que ça n'a pas ralenti, Cédric prend ses jambes à son cou et disparait. Les quelques secondes où il croit qu'il va mourir éventré font défiler devant les yeux d'Arthur le souvenir d'autres battues où Merlin, ses grandes oreilles rouges de peur et les yeux écarquillés, n'a pas reculé d'un centimètre devant une bête sauvage qui chargeait, restant aux côtés de son maître.

Quand il rentre au château – sain et sauf, parce que les autres membres de la troupe n'étaient pas complètement des manches – Arthur a pris sa décision. Il remplit un sac avec les pièces de son armure et se rend chez Gaius.

Il y a quelque chose de son ancien sourire gouailleur sur son visage quand il annonce à Merlin que celui-ci aura à la nettoyer pour le lendemain.

\- Alors ça veut dire que vous admettez que j'avais raison ? s'écrie le garçon avec cet impossible air de joie qui allume des étoiles dans ses yeux.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Merlin lui pardonne ?_

Arthur toussote et s'en va sur une plaisanterie.

Il n'admettra pas que Merlin avait raison, mais il sait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait tort.

L'année s'achève et l'hiver qui a été rude et long tire à sa fin. Ce sera bientôt de nouveau le printemps. La neige fond en gouttelettes glacées le long des chêneaux. Les rues de Camelot, boueuses, sont creusées d'ornières profondes dans lesquelles cahote la charrette surmontée d'une cage de bois.

Derrière les barreaux, une fille en haillons frissonne sur un lit de paille moisie.

Les gens sortent de la taverne et elle les suit des yeux sans rien dire. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'emmêlent sur ses épaules et ses chaînes ont meurtri ses poignets. Elle ne semble pas tout à fait là.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Merlin en s'arrêtant et en penchant la tête de côté pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de la prisonnière.

Pendant un instant, deux iris couleur de châtaigne croisent les saphirs intrigués.

Lancelot et Gaius se retournent et échangent un regard attristé.

\- Viens, appelle le vieil homme en tendant la main.

Lancelot revient en arrière et entraîne le garçon doucement mais fermement.

\- C'est une sorcière, explique le jeune homme à voix basse. "Ou du moins elle a été condamnée comme telle. Le roi la fera exécuter demain."

Merlin s'arrête de nouveau et ses yeux hantés jettent de nouveau un regard vers la cage.

\- Comme Cédric ? articule-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Gaius se mordille les lèvres.

Il a été prouvé que l'ancien serviteur d'Arthur était bel et bien un sorcier, il y a quelques mois, et le barbichu sournois est mort brûlé sur le bûcher. Merlin a été traumatisé – Arthur aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas une sorcière ! C'est juste… une fille, proteste le garçon en se dégageant de la main que Lancelot a posée sur son épaule.

\- Viens, insiste le vieux médecin. "Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle."

Ils rentrent, mais Merlin ne se couche pas. Il fait les cent pas dans l'alcôve, jusqu'à ce que Lancelot, étendu sur sa paillasse à même le sol, croise les bras derrière sa nuque et pousse un long soupir.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille la libérer ? Je voudrais dormir et si c'est tout ce que ça prend pour te calmer…

Il plaisantait à moitié, mais le sourire du garçon fendille immédiatement ses derniers doutes. Lorsque minuit sonne, Lancelot se retrouve dans la rue pavée, en train de cisailler la chaîne du cadenas en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Merlin a passé la main entre les barreaux et touché la cheville de la prisonnière recroquevillée dans sa robe déchirée. Ils se contemplent l'un l'autre, étonnés, comme deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient perdues et se reconnaissent après un long voyage.

Quand les gardes surgissent au coin de la rue, Lancelot n'a que le temps de plonger entre deux barils cerclés de fer. Merlin et la fille disparaissent au coin de la rue, légers comme deux elfes. Ils se tiennent par la main.

Lancelot soupire encore, puis il cache ses outils dans sa tunique et rentre chez Gaius en se grattant la nuque. Il se sent étrangement heureux, mais il n'est pas tout à fait certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain, toute la ville est sans-dessous-dessus à la recherche de la sorcière et le vieux médecin roule des yeux terriblement suspicieux en voyant bailler le jeune homme. Merlin s'est déjà sauvé chez Arthur, mais il a eu le temps de dire à Lancelot que la fille s'appelle Freya.

_Et qu'elle est belle comme une princesse._

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Arthur croise son ami, il lui demande distraitement s'il sait ce qui arrive à Merlin. Il ne l'a jamais vu si distrait : il a failli l'ébouillanter avec son bain et sa tête pendant le petit déjeuner du prince était celle qu'il fait quand il ment.

Or, tout le monde le sait, Merlin est incapable de raconter des mensonges correctement.

Lancelot esquive aisément la question, se renseigne l'air de rien sur la progression de la chasse à la sorcière. Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et ses épaules s'affaissent.

\- Une autre des lubies de mon père, soupire-t-il. "Cette pauvre fille n'a probablement pas la moindre magie malicieuse en elle. Il parait qu'elle a été découverte en sang dans une grange avec un homme mort."

Il détourne les yeux et Lancelot comprend ce qu'il ne dit pas.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est plus à plaindre que la victime…

Merlin pleure, ce soir-là, roulé en boule sous sa couverture pour étouffer ses sanglots, et à la lueur de la bougie, son ami le regarde depuis la paillasse, le cœur serré.

Freya a sûrement du lui raconter son histoire.

Le jour suivant, c'est un Arthur frustré qui manque se cogner dans Lancelot en descendant la rue principale de Camelot.

\- As-tu vu Merlin ?

\- Non, répond sincèrement Lancelot, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

Un peu plus loin, au coin d'un étal, des gardes ont saisi un grand garçon maigre vêtu d'une tunique rouge et d'une veste brune. Le prince se retourne, intrigué, et ses yeux s'écarquillent immédiatement. Il se rue dans la direction de l'altercation et arrive juste à temps pour empêcher le sergent d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage terrifié de Merlin.

\- Celui-là sait quelque chose ! beugle le garde quand sa proie lui est arrachée.

\- Il vous vole, Votre Majesté ! ajoute l'autre soldat en montrant les saucisses qui ont mystérieusement disparu pendant le petit déjeuner d'Arthur et qui sont maintenant là, dans toute leur splendeur, répandues sur les pavés sales.

Le prince se racle la gorge. Ses yeux flamboient avec autorité.

\- C'est mon serviteur, je réponds de lui. Laissez-le aller. _Laissez-le_, j'ai dit.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent en grommelant et Arthur se tourne vers Merlin qui se redresse, le cœur battant sous ses côtes, après avoir précieusement ramassé les saucisses.

\- Merlin ?

\- C'est pour que vous ne deveniez pas gros ! balbutie le serviteur en souriant maladroitement, sans se rendre compte que son œil gauche clignote et que ses hautes pommettes se sont enflammées.

_Oh, qu'il est facile à percer à jour…_

Arthur fait un geste du menton, résigné et amusé malgré lui.

\- File.

Puis, quand les jambes interminables du garçon l'ont emmené assez loin entre les passants et les badauds, il se tourne vers Lancelot.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Lancelot prend son air le plus innocent.

\- Je sais rien, assure-t-il.

Il rit à l'air désappointé du prince et s'en va avant de devoir trahir l'un ou l'autre de ses deux amis. Quand il rentre chez Gaius, ce soir-là, il rencontre Guenièvre et c'est à son tour d'avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle accepte qu'il la raccompagne et porte son panier de raccommodages à faire. Il l'écoute babiller, émerveillé, répond par monosyllabes parce que, comme chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui, il perd tous ses moyens.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à Merlin, ces jours-ci ? demande Guenièvre au milieu de sa conversation à sens unique. "Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Dame Morgane avec une robe, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des _mites_ dans le château."

Au loin, le clocher sonne et Lancelot réalise soudain ce qui se passe.

_Merlin va s'enfuir en emmenant la fille._

_A combien s'élèvent les chances qu'il soit pris sur le fait et qu'on le condamne à mort avec la sorcière qu'il voulait sauver ?_

Il quitte hâtivement Guenièvre qui ne comprend pas son visage soudain si sombre, et court tout le long du chemin. A bout de souffle, il fait irruption dans les appartements de Gaius et tombe sur le vieil homme accablé, assis à table, la tête dans les mains.

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Il est parti, murmure le médecin, très pâle. "C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lancelot hoche la tête, la gorge obstruée par la panique. Il cherche son épée, attrape sa cape et part fouiller les rues de la ville, désespéré. Il fait nuit, déjà. Il entend les appels, aperçoit la lueur des torches sur les murs, se cache dans les angles pour éviter d'être vu, arpente les venelles et siffle la mélodie favorite de Merlin dès qu'il passe à proximité d'un tas de tonneaux ou d'un chariot de bois.

Mais il ne les trouve pas et la fatigue s'ajoute à sa peur avec chaque heure qui passe. Quand l'aube rose tend ses rayons clairs entre les toits de chaume et sur le bord blanc des créneaux du chemin de ronde, auréolant les tours d'or et d'espoir, Lancelot commence à respirer un peu mieux. Il s'adosse à un pilier sous un auvent, pour se reposer un peu.

_Merlin a dû réussir à sortir de la ville, d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il avait été arrêté, il y aurait eu des cris et des bousculades, quelque part._

Il fait froid et l'air est pur, un peu acidulé.

C'est l'odeur du printemps nouveau-né.

\- Ils sont là !

Son cœur fait un looping dans sa poitrine et se raccroche douloureusement. Il enjambe un étal vide, escalade un mur de pierres écroulé, saute dans une impasse, grimpe au bord d'une chaumière, saute dans une porcherie, bouscule deux femmes qui sortent de la boulangerie avec des pains chauds qui embaument et court jusqu'à en avoir un point de côté, la gorge raclée par le goût du sang et les oreilles sifflantes.

Les soldats sont devant le château, à l'endroit où les pelouses entretenues laissent place à un grand champ d'herbes folles. Là-bas, presque à l'orée de la forêt qui sera leur refuge, deux silhouettes se hâtent en se tenant par la main.

Arthur est debout au milieu de ses hommes et ses lèvres se pincent. Il lève son arbalète, la cale contre son épaule et ferme un œil. Il a la femme dans son angle de tir. Il pourrait la blesser à la jambe pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir… et elle sera ramenée au château pour être brûlée dans la cour sur le bûcher, comme son père l'a ordonné.

Quelque chose se noue au fond de lui.

_La pauvre fille n'a pas mérité une fin aussi cruelle, quel que soit son crime – si tant est qu'elle est vraiment coupable, dans cette affaire._

Alors il prend sa décision et appuie sur la gâchette.

_Il vaut mieux la tuer proprement, d'un carreau entre les deux épaules. Elle ne souffrira pas longtemps._

Le cri d'agonie lui parvient, atténué, au moment où quelqu'un lui attrape le bras avec violence.

\- Arthur, _non_ !

Il se tourne, surpris.

\- Lancelot ?

Les yeux du jeune homme sont remplis d'horreur et il secoue la tête.

\- Arthur, c'est _Merlin_… lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Le prince lève le bras pour arrêter ses hommes, presque comme un réflexe. Les poils se hérissent sur sa nuque quand il se tourne de nouveau vers le fond du champ.

La femme est tombée, mais pendant un instant, il aperçoit la tunique rouge et la veste brune qui habillent mal la silhouette dégingandée qui se penche…

_Mon Dieu… Merlin…_

Il trouve la force de renvoyer les gardes d'un ordre bref, un peu haletant. Ils ne discutent pas. La plupart d'entre eux lui jettent un regard un peu étonné, les autres ont l'air plutôt soulagé qu'il mette fin à la curée.

Personne n'aime la chasse aux sorcières et les soldats savent bien qu'ils servent la folie d'Uther plus que la protection du royaume.

Lancelot n'attend pas qu'ils soient tous partis et se hâte en direction du couple. Arthur le suit plus lentement, l'arbalète frémissante au bout de son bras.

Il redoute ce qui l'attend à l'orée de la forêt.

Le visage ravagé par le chagrin, Merlin est agenouillé et serre dans ses bras une fille à peine plus âgée que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés, qui le contemple avec douceur, comme si elle sentait à peine la blessure dans son dos. Du sang macule ce qui était une des robes de Morgane et que l'inconnue porte comme si elle n'avait jamais été vêtue autrement que de façon royale.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire pour te sauver ! balbutie Merlin à travers ses larmes.

Elle sourit. Elle n'a pas la force de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais il y a tant de chaleur dans sa voix que Lancelot et Arthur ressentent sa tendresse comme si elle les enveloppait eux aussi.

\- Tu m'as déjà sauvée... Tu m'as montrée que j'étais aimée… répond-t-elle.

Les épaules de Merlin tremblent, secouées de sanglots.

\- J'veux pas que tu partes ! supplie-t-il dans un hoquet.

\- Un jour, Merlin, nous nous reverrons… Je te le promets…

Ses cils se reposent sur sa joue, cachant ses iris couleur châtaigne aussi innocents que ceux de Merlin et il lâche un cri étouffé.

\- Non… non…

Il la berce contre lui, presse son visage contre son épaule, caresse les longues boucles embrouillées et pleure, pleure comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, comme si c'était la fin du monde, silencieux et discret comme un oiseau blessé.

Dans le silence de l'aube, les feuilles des arbres s'agitent doucement et des gouttes de pluie tombent sur le visage d'Arthur. Le soleil ourle d'or et de mauve le grand champ blafard et habille de lumière les herbes folles.

Tout est si beau, si parfait. Si terriblement triste.

Lancelot bouge très lentement, comme pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre délicat de cette grande tristesse. Il s'accroupit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

\- Viens. Il faut lui dire adieu avant que les soldats ne réclament son corps…

Arthur blanchit à cette phrase et se retourne presque convulsivement vers la ville derrière eux.

_Oui. Son père réclamera la dépouille de la sorcière et il faudra inventer une histoire pour détourner son attention du complice qui l'a aidée à s'échapper._

Il se penche à son tour.

\- Emmenons-la au lac, dit-il à Lancelot.

Son ami acquiesce et soudain Merlin lève ses yeux rougis vers le prince.

\- Un lac ?

Arthur a besoin de toute sa force d'armes pour ne pas tressaillir devant la douleur qu'il lit dans les saphirs.

\- Oui, Merlin. Un lac. Ce n'est pas très loin. On lui construira un radeau et on l'enverra vers Avalon, comme une reine…

Merlin hoche gravement la tête, les bras toujours serrés autour de la fille qui ne respire plus, son visage si pâle appuyé comme si elle dormait contre l'épaule de son amoureux.

\- C'est une vraie princesse, Arthur…

\- Je sais.

Lancelot l'a un peu aidé, quand il voyait que les jambes maigres allaient céder sous la charge et l'émotion, mais c'est Merlin qui a porté Freya sur tout le chemin jusqu'au lac. Quand il la dépose sur la rive, haletant, la nuque douloureuse et les bras engourdis, Lancelot se met en quête de branches et trouve une vieille barque retournée sur la berge humide. Il la tire jusqu'à la défunte et vérifie qu'elle ne fuit pas trop pendant que Merlin ramasse des fougères. Puis il fabrique un arc et cherche des silex dans les pierres du chemin. Arthur disparait pendant un moment et quand il revient, il ramène un bouquet de fleurs mal cueillies, les tiges trop courtes et les pétales un peu fripés, que son serviteur reçoit comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau inestimable. Ils allongent Freya sur l'écrin de fougères et disposent les fleurs autour d'elle, un peu maladroitement.

Quand tout est prêt, Merlin lisse une dernière fois la belle robe, presse légèrement le poignet encore meurtri par les chaînes.

\- Adieu, Freya, murmure-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Lancelot et Arthur l'aident à pousser la barque vers le milieu du lac, puis reviennent sur la berge. Arthur hésite, puis il se tourne silencieusement vers Lancelot, le suppliant du regard.

_Toi, tu le fais... moi, je ne suis pas digne..._

Son ami acquiesce sans un mot. Il allume la flèche improvisée après quelques essais ratés, et tend l'arc.

Merlin est debout dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, les yeux fixés sur la barque qui s'en va.

Le tir d'or traverse le ciel en froufroutant et atteint la cible qui s'enflamme sans un bruit.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin sont remplis de larmes qui ne coulent plus. Il ne bouge pas, frissonne seulement. Arthur n'ose pas s'approcher pour lui dire de sortir du lac glacé. Une boule au fond de la gorge, il se demande s'il y aurait un tel désespoir sur le visage de Merlin, si c'était lui qui était dans la barque…

C'est Lancelot qui finit par sortir le serviteur de l'eau et qui l'entraîne doucement vers la ville, vers un feu bien chaud, vers Gaius.

\- Merlin, si je meurs un jour… tu feras ça pour moi… tu m'enverras vers Avalon dans une barque sur le lac de Freya ?

Merlin hoche difficilement la tête, comme hébété. Il s'appuie plus lourdement contre Lancelot qui le soutient et continue de murmurer des mots de réconfort.

Arthur les suit et se sent tellement inutile et sale et coupable qu'il ne sait même plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il rentre directement au château, une fois qu'il a aperçu, par la porte entrouverte parce qu'il n'a pas voulu entrer, Gaius qui serrait Merlin dans ses bras en murmurant "je suis navré, mon garçon, vraiment navré…" dans la pièce baignée de lumière parcheminée.

Uther est assez content de savoir la menace de la sorcière écartée, mais plutôt fâché d'apprendre que le coupable a sauté d'une falaise et disparu dans les bouillonnements d'un torrent. Enfin, Camelot est sauf, tout est bien, et il tapote l'épaule de son fils avec approbation.

Arthur se raidit. Il salue son père et s'en retourne dans sa chambre où il passe le reste de la journée à regarder à travers le même carreau de la fenêtre. Le lendemain matin, sa décision est prise.

Il fait mine d'ignorer les yeux bouffis de chagrin de Merlin et lui donne l'intégralité de ses bottes et de celles de sa garnison à cirer en guise de représailles pour le petit déjeuner dérobé. Et quand il est à peu près sûr que sa voix ne va pas vaciller en chemin, il vient s'asseoir à côté de son serviteur et lui bourrade l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Merlin… murmure-t-il.

Le serviteur se tourne vers lui et quelque chose qui ressemble à l'ombre de ce sourire qui illumine la vie des gens passe sur son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de me jeter ce broc d'eau à la tête, approuve-t-il gravement.

Arthur met quelques secondes à se rappeler que c'est ce qu'il a fait la veille – il y a mille ans, il lui semble.

\- On est quitte, tu as prétendu que j'étais gros, riposte-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis désolé, Merlin…"_

Les yeux bleus ourlés de cils sombres le contemplent avec douceur.

_"Je sais."_

Puis Merlin penche la tête de côté et le soleil joue en transparence sur les lobes de ses oreilles, brillant dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre et sur le plancher de la pièce.

\- Mais vous _êtes_ gros.

Arthur est sur le point de répliquer, quand il sent le rire chatouiller le fond de sa gorge. Il hésite, puis il s'autorise à répondre au sourire que lui adresse Merlin.

Dehors, le printemps réchauffe doucement les toits et les pierres blanches de Camelot.

L'année est terminée et ils sont toujours là, ensemble. Malgré tout.

* * *

_** A SUIVRE...**_


	3. Hydromel & Horions

**HYDROMEL &amp; HORIONS**

* * *

\- Debout là-dedans ! clame la voix réjouie de Merlin, et Arthur grogne en se renfonçant plus profondément sous ses couvertures.

_Pourquoi tant d'énergie dès le matin ? Ce n'est pas décent._

Le serviteur tire les rideaux en grand et le soleil envahit la chambre, déversant sa clarté chaleureuse sur les meubles cirés et la table du petit déjeuner qui fleure bon le bacon et la miche toute juste sortie du fournil. Arthur hume la délicieuse odeur, mais se refuse à ouvrir les yeux et à s'extirper de son cocon douillet. Il cherche en tâtonnant quelque chose à lancer dans la direction de l'importun, mais se trouve forcé de soulever une paupière quand il ne trouve rien.

\- Mmm.. M'r'lin… v't'en…

\- Debout, Sire ! gazouille le serviteur sans se laisser démonter. "La journée est magnifique et vous avez du pain sur la planche !"

Dans cinq secondes il va tirer la courtepointe d'un seul coup et envoyer Arthur au plancher comme une saucisse entortillée dans les draps.

Ou se percher au bord du lit, décontracté, et _ça_, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

_Oh non, pas ENCORE…_

Le prince roule sur lui-même et ouvre les yeux en fronçant les narines, ébloui par le soleil qui joue dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il se hisse sur un coude, passant son bras nu par-dessus les couvertures de velours vermillon.

\- _Mer_lin. Ne me dis pas que tu en as récupéré un autre.

Le serviteur lui adresse une grimace souriante, ses pommettes hautes cachant presque ses yeux bleus pétillants de gaité. Il entrouvre sa veste en ménageant l'effet de surprise, puis dépose sur le lit la boule de poils gris et fauves qui crachote de colère.

\- Il était dans l'armurerie. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop mignon ?

Arthur s'humecte les lèvres, pince l'arête de son nez en prenant une longue inspiration.

\- C'est un _chat_, Merlin.

Pourquoi faut-il que ces fichus animaux finissent toujours par croiser le chemin de son serviteur ? Ce n'est pas la sorcellerie que le roi devrait interdire, mais la romance entre félins ! Depuis deux ans que Merlin est entré à son service, le prince a vu défiler des _centaines_ de chatons. Il n'est pas question qu'il tente une nouvelle fois de les refourguer à la cuisinière pour qu'elle les noie : elle risquerait de faire une attaque d'apoplexie.

Tous les villages alentours de Camelot sont équipés de chasseurs de rats pour les trois prochaines décennies et les chevaliers ont prévenu Arthur qu'ils ne croyaient plus à son histoire d'accessoire indispensable pour amadouer le cœur d'une dame.

Le prince soupire en grattant malgré lui les petites oreilles pointues du chaton qui se balade maladroitement sur sa courtepointe écarlate, la queue en l'air comme une fane de noisetier.

Ce sont ses _chiens_ qui devraient dormir dans la chambre et le réveiller en jappant, comme n'importe quel jeune noble féru de chasse. Voilà ce qui serait masculin et _normal_ pour le fils du roi. Mais les dogues ont failli avaler Merlin tout cru la seule fois où il a essayé…

\- Merlin, tu ne peux pas sauver tous les chats du royaume. Tu dois laisser faire la sélection naturelle.

C'est une cause perdue, mais il continue de la prêcher, espérant qu'un jour vienne où il ne soit pas accueilli au réveil par un miaulement ténu – comme une _fille_.

_Ah. Idée._

\- Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Morgane de le garder ? demande-t-il avec un regain de motivation en s'asseyant et en balançant ses jambes hors du lit à baldaquin, rejetant les couvertures contre les piliers.

\- Guenièvre l'a interdit, réplique Merlin, visiblement indigné, en enfilant les manches de la tunique de lin sur les bras de son maître.

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel en mettant ses bottes.

_Guenièvre est un _génie_ de réussir à se faire respecter._

Il se dirige vers son petit déjeuner, rafle une tomate cerise sur le plateau et la gobe tout en réfléchissant. Sur son lit, le chaton tourne en rond en couinant plaintivement.

\- Bon, de toute façon, je ne peux pas garder ton nouveau petit protégé. Et, _non_, Merlin, ce n'est pas un cadeau et je ne vais pas l'accepter. Débrouille-toi pour t'en débarrasser avant que je revienne du conseil.

Les oreilles du serviteur flopent vers le plancher d'un air affligé tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil en direction du chat qu'il espérait installer dans les quartiers du prince et retrouver chaque matin. Puis ses yeux bleus s'éclairent malicieusement.

\- Oh-oh.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et se retourne avant d'hoqueter, écœuré.

\- Ha, il a _pissé_ ! braille-t-il. "Non, Merlin, pas _encore_ ! Sors cette vermine de ma chambre à l'instant ! Allez, grouille ! Je te préviens, si tu en ramènes un autre, je le _sabre_ !"

Merlin se précipite pour enlever le chaton par la peau du cou et se sauve dans le couloir, laissant le prince en tête à tête avec son petit déjeuner et une belle auréole jaunâtre odorante au milieu de son matelas.

_Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas à lui de faire la lessive…_

A midi, l'affaire n'est pas encore oubliée. Arthur a décidé qu'il devait frapper fort s'il ne veut plus que sa literie serve de latrines à tous les matous égarés. Il envoie Guenièvre récupérer son serviteur à la terrasse où celui-ci étend les draps qui claquent dans le vent, et charge Merlin de préparer les chevaux et de la nourriture : il fait beau et son père n'a pas besoin de lui pendant quarante-huit heures, il part à la chasse.

Merlin traine les pieds et râle, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement qu'obéir. Derrière sa fenêtre qui surplombe la cour pavée du château, Gaius secoue la tête, amusé, en les voyant s'en aller. Il tient dans ses bras le chaton. Peut-être que cette famille de passage dans la ville basse pourrait apprécier de recevoir la créature vouée à tous les tourments par Arthur : ce sont des marchands ambulants et ils ont une petite fille que le vieux médecin a soigné de sa mauvaise toux.

Gaius commence à être à cours d'idées pour se débarrasser des félidés que sauve son pupille.

Deux jours plus tard, le prince et son serviteur émergent à l'orée d'un bois, sales comme des peignes, et considèrent le village en contrebas. Le beau temps a fait place à une bruine tiède et les cheminées fument sous le ciel terne.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus agréable après une partie de chasse ? demande Arthur en appuyant son arbalète contre son épaule, enchanté de sa sortie.

\- Un bain ? hasarde Merlin d'une voix boudeuse. "Dormir ?"

Il est chargé de plusieurs bestioles mortes – lapins aux fourrures grises et faisans accrochés à un fil de chanvre comme des perles sur un collier – et son visage est maculé de terre. Il a froid, il est mouillé et il déteste l'odeur de viande morte qui se dégage des dépouilles.

\- Une bonne chope d'hydromel ! déclare le prince avec une bonne humeur indécrottable. "Tu vois le toit pointu, là-bas ? Je te parie que c'est une taverne. Allons-y !"

Ils récupèrent leurs chevaux à la clairière où ils ont dormi et descendent la colline jusqu'au village paisible niché au creux de la vallée. Merlin est de nouveau en train de bougonner : les lieux publics le rendent nerveux, il préfère mille fois cueillir des herbes pour Gaius dans un coin sombre de la forêt plutôt que d'aller au marché. Le prince, qui est toujours en mode "paye pour tes chatons", est ravi de l'entendre grognasser sur ses talons et s'engouffre dans la taverne après avoir attaché son cheval à la barrière à l'extérieur.

\- Rappelle-toi, ici, je ne suis qu'un simple manant, chuchote-t-il. "Si j'entends un seul "sire", je te fais nettoyer les écuries pendant une semaine."

\- Les chevaux sont déjà plus propres que vous, grommelle Merlin entre ses dents, en suivant son maître, le nez sur ses bottes éculées.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'enquiert Arthur en s'asseyant à une table après un regard circulaire satisfait.

\- L'hydromel, ça n'a pas bon goût.

Le jeune homme pouffe de rire et donne une grande claque sur l'épaule de Merlin qui grimace en frottant son bras avec exagération.

\- Oh, mais toi, tu ne vas pas en boire ! s'exclame joyeusement le prince. "Tu te prends pour un gobelin après trois gouttes de cidre, je ne suis pas fou pour tenter le diable."

Il y a de l'animation autour d'eux, des rires, des odeurs fortes et des roulements de dés. Un homme aspire sa soupe à grand bruit, une demi-douzaine d'autres sont penchés sur ce qui doit être une course de bousiers, un ivrogne somnole sur le bord du comptoir, ses cheveux maculés de ce qui doit être un reste de vomi ou de porridge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'j'vous sers ? demande la matrone en s'approchant d'eux pour essuyer la table avec un chiffon aussi sale que son tablier. Son opulente poitrine ballote presque à découvert et Merlin la fixe, les yeux un peu exorbités.

\- Une chope d'hydromel pour moi et un lait de chèvre pour celui-là, toussote Arthur en balançant un coup de pied sous la table à son serviteur.

La femme s'en va après avoir chuchoté "t'es un bien joli gas, toi" à Merlin qui a rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles décollées quand elle l'a frôlé.

Le prince est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire quand il entend la tenancière envoyer sa servante porter "l'braggot au blond qu'a les dents de souris". Il perd aussitôt sa superbe et Merlin glousse de façon incontrôlée en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de l'animosité d'Arthur envers ses chats.

Puis un grand costaud qui sent l'urine et le cuir bouilli entre dans la taverne et cherche des ennuis à la grosse femme qui bafouille de peur. Arthur entend l'appel du chevalier – ou a peut-être trop vite bu sa chope – et se lève pour défendre l'honneur de la "dame".

\- Fiche le camp, morveux, si tu veux pas finir en pâté, grogne l'homme couturé de cicatrices en adressant un regard torve à ce blondinet bien bâti qui se prend pour un personnage de légende.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, pouffe Merlin dans le silence qui est tombé sur la salle, s'attirant tous les regards et un froncement de sourcil fataliste de la part d'Arthur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, non ?

L'instant d'après, c'est la débandade. Des bancs volent, des poings broient du cartilage, il y a du sang, de la bile et de la bière partout, des assiettes éclatent et la taverne n'est plus qu'une mêlée géante comme celle qui a eu lieu à Camelot il y a quelques jours – les épées en moins, heureusement.

Merlin s'est faufilé dans un coin après avoir distribué quelques coups de pied et esquivé un nombre de coups conséquents : il est souple et agile et si maigre que ça devient difficile de le viser, même au corps à corps. Derrière le comptoir, il balance des chopes en émail à la tête des combattants et aide la tenancière à sauver les pichets qui sont encore intacts jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un l'interpelle.

C'est un jeune homme barbu aux cheveux bruns qui ondulent autour de son visage avec style, alors même qu'il semble se battre en étant complètement saoul. Pris par surprise, Merlin lui tend le pichet qu'il réclame et le regarde, sidéré, boire une grande lampée d'hydromel avant de casser le broc en grès sur la tête d'un des pugilistes.

\- Tu es… ?

\- Merlin, bredouille le serviteur d'Arthur, fasciné par la façon magistrale dont l'homme abat ses coups sur ses adversaires tout en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Enchanté, Merlin ! Moi c'est Gwaine, lance l'inconnu avant de retourner dans la baston d'un air visiblement enthousiaste.

Il attrape un type trois fois plus gros que lui et lui tord le bras dans le dos, en assomme un autre, tourbillonne en jetant ses genoux et ses coudes habilement et finit par se retrouver dos à dos avec Arthur qui esquisse un sourire malgré la sueur qui dégouline sur son visage et continue à fracasser du manant avec la certitude que ses arrières sont protégées par le jeune homme qui est nettement d'un autre moule que le reste des clients.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout est terminé.

L'homme qui a agressé la tenancière est à terre, sérieusement sonné par Gwaine qui l'a ceinturé et plaqué au sol juste avant qu'il ne poignarde Arthur.

\- Merci, compagnon, lance le prince en tendant sa paume ouverte au jeune inconnu.

\- Gwaine, j'm'appelle, mon pote, réplique l'autre en se redressant avec un sourire gouailleur qui se transforme soudain en grimace de douleur.

\- Il est blessé ! s'écrie Merlin en se précipitant – non sans se prendre en plein front le bord du comptoir quand il se penche pour passer par-dessous la planche au lieu de la soulever.

\- Aouch, marmonne Arthur, un peu accablé, avant d'aider son serviteur à nouer un bout de tissu autour de la cuisse de Gwaine et d'ordonner qu'on mette le costaud qui a commencé ce bazar au pilori. Les gens chuchotent un peu, incertains, puis obéissent.

Quand Arthur prend cet air d'autorité, il obtient ce résultat, en général. Merlin appelle ça "sa voix de majesté".

Quand la taverne est à peu près redressée – le prince lui-même a aidé à remettre les tables sur leurs pieds – deux paysans hissent Gwaine sur la selle d'Arthur et le prince s'éloigne après avoir promis aux villageois l'aide de Camelot s'ils en avaient un jour de nouveau besoin… Il est incroyablement cool quand il laisse tomber qu'ils ont la "parole du fils du roi" et Merlin sourirait, s'il n'était pas si inquiet pour le blessé.

De retour au château, Gaius recoud proprement l'estafilade sans gravité et Gwaine passe la nuit sur la paillasse de Merlin – comme Lancelot avant lui. Le vieux médecin lui fait subir un véritable interrogatoire le lendemain et apprend qu'il est le fils d'un chevalier de Carleon, qu'il pourrait paraître devant le roi sans honte. Gwaine le supplie de taire son identité : il préfère de loin être un vagabond et ne pas s'attacher à une terre ou à un maître. Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix faussement légère, quelque chose de résigné que Merlin ne comprend pas. Le serviteur a déboulé dans la soupente en revenant des appartements d'Arthur, tout excité. Uther veut féliciter Gwaine en personne et pourtant celui-ci refuse catégoriquement d'être récompensé et se contente de profiter du gite et du couvert pendant les quelques jours de sa convalescence.

Arthur lui rend visite, rit et échange des coups de poings fraternels avec lui, des histoires de bagarres et de filles, essayant de le convaincre de rester. Il voit en Gwaine la même âme loyale et courageuse que Lancelot et a vraiment du mal à accepter que son nouvel ami s'en aille alors qu'il pourrait rester et devenir chevalier – ce qui est interdit à Lancelot.

Gaius aimerait bien que ses appartements redeviennent un sanctuaire de la science et des herbes rares, plutôt que l'annexe de la taverne où Arthur ne peut pas vraiment se rendre à cause de son rang. La veille du départ de Gwaine, le vieux médecin soupire en déposant des couvertures sur les épaules des deux hommes endormis, leurs chopes d'hydromel encore à la main, puis se glisse dans son lit en se demandant où est passé Merlin alors que son maître est ici, saoul comme une barrique.

Arthur rêve à ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il n'était pas le fils d'Uther, s'il ne devait pas chaque jour faire face à l'homme qui est responsable de la mort de sa mère, s'il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir à distance des gens qu'il apprécie, et dans son sommeil lourd, ses lèvres se pincent tristement.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin a des soucis. Le roi a deux invités, des chevaliers de passage que le garçon a mis immédiatement dans sa catégorie "hum-hum". Sir Oswald et Sir Ethan ont peut-être de parfaites manières à la Cour, ils se comportent comme deux porcs avec le personnel du château. Sir Ethan a fait pleurer Guenièvre qui s'est lavé dix fois la bouche à la fontaine et tremble comme une feuille morte chaque fois qu'on l'appelle au détour d'un couloir. Merlin a les bras douloureux à force de changer les lourdes malles de place, la faim qui lui taraude le ventre et une brûlure cuisante au bas du dos, là où le fouet de Sir Oswald l'a mordu quand il ne s'est pas dépêché assez vite pour lui apporter son armure.

Il est en retard pour apporter le petit déjeuner d'Arthur et celui-ci, qui a la gueule de bois, se montre assez mesquin avec lui. En remportant le plateau avec les assiettes sales, Merlin a les larmes aux yeux et les mâchoires crispées de colère quand il se cogne presque contre Gwaine qui se balade dans le château en croquant dans une pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ? interroge gentiment le jeune homme en scrutant le visage fermé du serviteur.

\- Rien, souffle Merlin en cachant sous ses longs cils sombres l'éclat frustré de ses yeux bleus.

\- C'est son Altesse qui t'embête ? insiste Gwaine.

\- Non, marmonne le garçon qui se sauve, sans se rendre compte qu'il boitille un peu.

Dans sa colère en découvrant que son bain était tiède et non pas chaud, Sir Ethan l'a jeté un peu fort contre la porte, ce matin, sa hanche lui fait mal.

_Ce sont des nobles, ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre_, a répété Guenièvre, hier soir, tout en brossant les tuniques pleines de savon qu'elle lavait comme si elle voulait les écrabouiller.

Merlin vient seulement de comprendre qu'Arthur est _vraiment_ un bon maître, même s'il lui jette souvent des choses à la figure.

Arthur n'a jamais joué à la pichenette avec lui.

Arthur se moque de lui quand il n'en peut plus pendant la chasse, mais il ralentit son cheval et en appelle à une pause collective.

Arthur le bouscule et lui shampouine la tête aux phalanges, l'habille d'une armure trop grande pour lui et lui fait tenir la cible quand il s'entraine à la masse – c'est terrifiant – mais il ne l'a jamais _frappé_.

Merlin est très malheureux et il ne sait pas à qui parler.

Gaius semble agacé et ne répond que par monosyllabes, plongé dans les rangements de ses fioles.

Le prince et Morgana déjeunent avec le roi, c'est Guenièvre et Georges qui les servent.

Le garçon maigre ramène le plateau en cuisine, puis il se glisse entre deux colonnes, en bas dans la cour, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de lui et un coude familier s'installe sur son épaule, sans façons, amical.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon pote ? demande Gwaine.

Merlin essuie les larmes qui barbouillent son menton.

\- Rien, grogne-t-il.

Gwaine se gratte le sourcil en mâchouillant dans le vide, puis il rejette ses boucles brunes en arrière et ses dents blanches sourient dans sa barbe.

\- J'crois pas, dit-il simplement.

Le clapotis des sabots d'un cheval qui débouche dans la cour pavée l'empêche d'entendre la réponse du gamin.

\- MERLIN ! rugit quelqu'un d'une voix rogue.

Le garçon sursaute et se met debout aussitôt, les bras serrés le long du corps. Gwaine se rencogne derrière la colonne blanche pour observer la scène.

Sir Oswald a mis pied à terre et se plaint d'on ne sait quoi, un sanglier ou le mauvais temps. Il a attrapé l'épaule mince de Merlin et la secoue si fort qu'il risque de la déboiter. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et se redresse.

\- Tout va bien, Merlin ? lance-t-il en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

Le serviteur le supplie des yeux en silence. Sir Oswald toise Gwaine de haut en bas, renifle avec mépris devant ses vêtements mal taillés et reprisés.

\- Fiche le camp, toi, aboie-t-il.

\- Je ne vous parle pas, à vous, dit Gwaine d'une voix trainante dans laquelle on entend un accent menaçant.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin et son expression devient glaciale quand il sent le tremblement qui secoue le corps frêle du garçon.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de décamper, articule Sir Oswald irrité et incrédule devant le peu d'attention qu'on lui accorde.

\- Viens, Merlin, dit Gwaine en entrainant le serviteur.

Sir Oswald tressaille de colère et tire son épée qui chuinte en sortant du fourreau et fait retourner Gwaine qui siffle de mépris.

\- Vous attaqueriez un homme de dos ? Vous êtes donc non seulement un porc, mais aussi un pleutre.

Le chevalier se rue sur lui, devant les yeux terrifiés de Merlin, mais Gwaine esquive souplement l'attaque et éclate d'un rire sarcastique qui rend fou son adversaire.

Quand Arthur et les autres seigneurs sortent dans la cour, quelques minutes plus tard, Gwaine est en train de donner une leçon à Sir Oswald avec _son propre fouet_ qui était enroulé contre sa selle.

Le roi est outré et en appelle aux gardes qui séparent rapidement les deux hommes et qui forcent Gwaine à s'agenouiller sur le sol pavé. Merlin se mord les lèvres d'un air désespéré, emmêlant ses cheveux d'un geste impuissant. Arthur fronce les sourcils et lorsque Sir Oswald a fini de donner sa version des faits, il intervient avant que son père ne puisse condamner Gwaine.

Certainement, le jeune homme qui lui a sauvé la vie dans la taverne mérite qu'on le laisse s'expliquer aussi.

Gwaine relate avec acidité la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister, et à la grande surprise d'Uther, Morgane s'approche pour raconter que sa servante a aussi souffert des mauvais traitements du chevalier.

Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire relâcher Gwaine, cependant, parce qu'un roturier n'a en aucun cas le droit de s'en prendre à un noble pour faire justice. Arthur se creuse les méninges pour tirer hors d'affaires cet imbécile au sang chaud, mais il est à court d'arguments et voit venir le moment où son père va laisser tomber sa sentence et au mieux bannir Gwaine de Camelot, à défaut de le pendre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Gaius fend la foule de son pas tranquille, ses longues robes pourpres et indigo frôlant les pavés avec la dignité d'un vieux sage. Sans s'émouvoir – et en ignorant placidement les coups d'œil fulminants que lui jette Gwaine, il explique que celui-ci est de sang noble.

Et tout change soudain.

Le roi, radouci, suggère à Sir Oswald de laver l'offense dans un duel à l'épée et la journée se termine avec le départ précipité du chevalier humilié et rageur.

Merlin est radieux, Arthur râle que quelqu'un aurait dû le mettre au courant, Guenièvre couve Morgane d'un regard reconnaissant et Gwaine hausse les épaules. Il lance une dernière plaisanterie, flirte avec la jeune fille frisée sous le regard soudain nettement moins fraternel du prince, tapote l'épaule de Merlin avec affection, puis ramasse son sac et s'en va comme il l'avait dit.

Gaius retrouve le calme habituel de ses appartements et sourit d'un air de vieux prophète en regardant par la fenêtre la silhouette du vagabond au grand cœur qui tourne au coin de la rue.

_Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Gwaine reviendra._

_Quand Arthur sera roi…_

Un roi digne de la loyauté d'un homme qui cherche encore sa place dans le monde.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	4. Une pièce d'or sous les étoiles

**UNE PIECE D'OR SOUS LES ÉTOILES**

* * *

Les mains sur les hanches, Arthur contemple la scène en se demandant si les choses peuvent devenir encore plus ridicules.

Gwaine et Lancelot se toisent comme deux matous sur le faîte d'un toit, l'échine hérissée – ou comme deux filles devant un étal où il ne reste qu'une seule écharpe en soie brodée.

Ils sont au milieu de la forêt, dans la clairière où l'emplacement du feu a fini par creuser un cratère gris rempli de cendres blanches. Là où ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver, à proximité du coin de pêche où Lancelot emmène Merlin le jeudi après-midi. La rivière coule derrière les arbres, scintillante et tranquille, et le soleil jongle à travers le feuillage épais, glissant sur les boucles en métal des vêtements des trois hommes.

Arthur croise les bras, un peu agacé, après avoir rejeté en arrière les pans de cuir de sa veste. Son col bleu foncé est un peu entrouvert et il se tient les jambes écartées en faisant la moue.

\- C'est quand vous voulez, soupire-t-il.

Lancelot termine son examen silencieux de Gwaine, puis se détend. Le jeune homme aux longues boucles brunes renifle dans sa barbe et sourit d'un air gouailleur à son tour. Ils scellent leur nouvelle amitié d'une poignée de bras chevaleresque, devant le sourcil dubitatif d'Arthur.

_Il est loin d'être dupe. Son serviteur n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'emprise ridicule qu'il a sur les gens._

Si Gwaine et Lancelot s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient peut-être ignorés ou devenus les meilleurs amis du monde tout de suite, mais c'est parce que Gwaine est arrivé avec son bras passé tranquillement autour des épaules de _Merlin_ que Lancelot s'est levé avec cette expression méfiante de père-poule et qu'il a répondu si froidement aux présentations.

_Arthur n'a aucune idée du fait qu'il a compté aussi dans l'équation._

Gwaine n'est pas prêt de laisser qui que ce soit corrompre le prince qui lui donne envie de servir un roi jusqu'à la mort, et Lancelot se méfie beaucoup des influences néfastes que les gens ont sur le crédule héritier de Camelot.

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

Gwaine s'est laissé tomber nonchalamment sur le tronc et en fourrageant dans les braises avec un bâton pour voir si elles sont encore chaudes. Il a jeté son sac à côté de la sacoche et de la couverture roulée de Lancelot qui s'approche avec plus de flegme.

\- _Non_, grogne Arthur tout en cherchant des yeux son serviteur qui crapahute dans le sous-bois à la recherche des herbes que Gaius l'a envoyé quérir : leur prétexte pour s'échapper de l'étouffante maison royale quand ils ont reçu le message de Lancelot.

Enfin, Arthur est supposé être en rendez-vous galant avec la princesse Elena mais elle l'a semé quelque part entre le pont-levis et le moulin au bord de la route d'Ealdor.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, Altesse ? interroge Lancelot avec patience, tandis que Gwaine roule des yeux.

\- Sa seigneurie est en panique parce que le roi a arrangé son mariage avec un _troll_, glousse-t-il en s'essuyant comiquement les yeux, comme s'ils étaient encore humides.

Merlin lui a tout raconté hier soir et il a même imité la princesse en concluant sa performance d'un "Oh. Là. Là" qui voulait tout dire et qui a donné des crampes d'estomac au jeune homme à force de rire.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ un troll, proteste immédiatement Arthur, vexé.

Il cherche ses mots et Lancelot lui-même commence à avoir un pli amusé creusé dans la joue.

\- C'est une… elle est… elle très maladroite, voilà.

\- Elle rote et pète comme un aubergiste ventripotent, lâche Gwaine dans un gargouillis hilare.

\- Damoiselle Elena est juste un peu – _spéciale_, s'enterre le prince d'un air pathétique. "Elle… euh… elle est bonne cavalière. Ça, c'est sûr. Meilleure à la course que pour marcher avec une robe à traîne, en tout cas !"

Le jeune homme barbu se tient les côtes en essayant de reproduire la magnifique chute dans les escaliers à laquelle il a assisté depuis la fenêtre de Gaius, ce matin.

Lancelot sourit franchement, maintenant, mais ses yeux sont remplis d'affection quand il se tourne vers Arthur.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous aimiez chez elle ? Je veux dire… je suppose que vous n'avez pas le choix de l'épouser, alors vous devriez essayer de trouver quelques points positifs. Il y en a sûrement.

Arthur marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible – probablement "pas envie d'me forcer" – puis hausse les épaules et fait un geste de menton en direction du parterre de bleuets, plus loin dans le sous-bois.

\- Merlin ne l'a pas classifiée "hum-hum", dit-il simplement.

Gwaine se retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du serviteur qui furète au milieu des fleurs, plié en deux comme un héron en chasse, en tenant sa sacoche contre lui.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Lancelot sourit.

\- Merlin est un bon juge du caractère humain, dit-il.

Arthur se garde bien de leur raconter que même si Merlin trouve Elena gentille et drôle, il a aussi exprimé clairement sa désapprobation quant à l'idée de ce mariage.

Que cette union profite au royaume ou qu'Uther ait manifesté son impatience de façon plutôt évidente quand son fils a faiblement protesté qu'il se sentait pas enclin à l'hyménée pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour Merlin qui est resté buté : "mais vous aimez _Guenièvre_, Arthur. C'est avec elle que vous devez vous marier !"

Le prince se débat avec des sentiments compliqués tellement embrouillés qu'ils l'empêchent de dormir.

_Hum. Euh… peut-être qu'il apprécie un peu – beaucoup – la servante de sa sœur._

_Mais Lancelot est amoureux de Guenièvre et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

_Et Gwaine a dit l'autre jour, dans une conversation légère, qu'il était certain que la jeune fille frisée avait refusé ses avances parce qu'elle en aimait un autre._

Alors Arthur se doute que sa cause est perdue d'avance… et pourtant il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner le fragile espoir qui papillonne au creux de son ventre quand elle lève ses yeux noisettes vers lui et sourit en le croisant dans les couloirs de Camelot.

Il soupire encore et s'assoit lourdement sur le tronc, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds avec un râle frustré.

\- Manquait plus que ça !

Gwaine lui balance sa gourde en peau.

\- Au moins, ça fait plus de cinq ans que le pays est en paix et les frontières tranquilles. Ne vous plaignez pas, ça pourrait être pire.

Il n'a pas tort et Arthur le sait. Il a beau adorer se battre, être capable de gagner la mêlée contre certains des meilleurs combattants des cinq royaumes et avoir déjà affronté un nombre conséquent de bandits lors des patrouilles, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de découvrir à quoi ressemble une véritable guerre. A en croire Gaius, c'est loin d'être aussi épique et aussi héroïque que ce que l'on raconte aux veillées.

\- Quel est _l'autre_ problème ? demande Lancelot qui a deviné qu'Elena n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Arthur se frotte le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Morgane, répond-t-il finalement. "Elle est… sombre, ces temps-ci."

Gwaine fait claquer sa langue.

\- Emmenez-la danser.

Lancelot est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Merlin accourt avec son sac rempli d'herbes et un air réjoui.

\- Elle est là ! s'écrie-t-il joyeusement en pointant du doigt un grand cheval blanc à travers les arbres. Les trois autres aperçoivent la robe de la cavalière et ses tresses couleur de blé avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de travers et ne culbute dans la rivière.

Gwaine explose de rire immédiatement, mais Lancelot plisse le front.

\- Oh la pauvre…

Arthur se lève et brosse sa veste.

\- Je vais la ramener au château, soupire-t-il. "Merlin, mon cheval. Les gars, à… bientôt."

Il a un air si contrarié que ses amis lui épargnent leurs plaisanteries. Son serviteur se hâte de détacher les chevaux et l'attend tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la femme qui se relève dans la rivière, au loin, en essorant ses manches.

\- C'est le dernier croissant de lune, ce soir, dit Lancelot soudain. "Si vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations, voulez-vous me rejoindre ? Je ne connais rien de tel qu'une pinte de cidre savourée sous les étoiles pour se remettre les pensées en ordre. Vous êtes le bienvenu aussi, Gwaine."

Le jeune homme acquiesce vigoureusement.

\- Oh, mais j'allais venir de toute façon ! lance-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Arthur réfléchit un instant.

\- Okay, répond-t-il finalement.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car son serviteur lui coupe la parole avec une exclamation de joie.

\- Ouais !

\- N'oublie pas d'amener ces croquants au miel que Gaius t'a donné la dernière fois, ajoute Lancelot en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de Merlin qui rayonne.

\- Mais on ne doit pas laisser Arthur en engloutir autant, cette fois, ou il sera encore malade et son estomac fera autant de raffut que celui de la princesse Elena ! pouffe le garçon aux grandes oreilles.

\- Je n'étais pas _malade_, crie le prince par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant d'un pas vif en direction de sa fiancée.

Lancelot se marre et Gwaine l'observe d'un air un peu étonné.

\- Ils viennent souvent te voir ?

\- Quand je suis dans les parages, répond laconiquement le jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui rassemble ses affaires et passe la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. "Le roi n'en sait rien, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point Arthur étouffe à la cour..."

\- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue quand il règnera, dit Gwaine d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et Lancelot se rend compte qu'il ne regrettera pas d'avoir accepté l'amitié de ce drôle de vagabond chevaleresque.

\- Arthur n'est pas encore prêt, conclut-il. "Mais il le sera un jour."

Il sourit avec confiance.

\- Je dois aller chercher voir quelqu'un au village de l'autre côté de la passe aux statues. Tu viens avec moi ou tu retournes chez Gaius ?

Gwaine rejette ses cheveux ondulés en arrière et montre les dents blanches dont il est si fier.

\- En route, mon pote !

Lorsque Merlin et Arthur arrivent à la clairière, ce soir-là, Lancelot a avec lui un colosse de deux mètres de haut, aux mains comme des battoirs à linge et aux muscles noueux, dont le regard est doux et un peu étonné.

\- Voici Perceval, explique-t-il. "C'est un excellent pisteur et je n'ai jamais vu personne le vaincre à la lutte."

Gwaine, qui est en train d'extirper un morceau de pomme coincé entre ses dents, hoche le menton.

\- Pas étonnant, mâchouille-t-il.

Arthur considère le nouveau venu de haut en bas, puis lui adresse un franc sourire.

\- Arthur Pendragon, se présente-t-il.

\- Votre Altesse, répond l'homme d'un ton respectueux, en s'inclinant brièvement.

Les yeux du prince pétillent à la lueur du feu à côté duquel Merlin est en train d'étendre des couvertures.

Il a hâte d'affronter celui-là en duel – demain ou dans les jours qui suivront. Oh, si seulement la première loi de Camelot n'existait pas ! Cet homme-là semble fait de la même trempe que Lancelot et quel souverain ne serait pas honoré d'avoir des chevaliers comme eux à son service…

Arthur n'a jamais estimé digne de lui les autres enfants de la noblesse, soit trop faibles, soit trop cruels à son goût, mais il commence seulement à réaliser qu'en dehors des braves chevaliers qui servent son père – et ils sont nombreux, il faut le reconnaître – il y a aussi des gens d'honneur parmi le peuple.

\- Vous êtes rencontrés… ?

\- Dans une embuscade de brigands, explique tranquillement Lancelot qui cale les cruches de cidre frais contre le tronc pour qu'elles ne se renversent pas. "Il m'a sauvé la vie."

\- N'importe qui l'aurait fait, marmonne Perceval en se grattant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

Les criquets bruissent dans l'herbe parfumée autour d'eux et il fait bon après cette journée chaude d'été. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel d'encre est rempli d'un milliard d'étoiles qui scintillent.

\- Merlin ! appelle le prince. "Ramène ton derrière pointu par ici et sors ces gâteaux au miel de ton sac. Si tu continues à ce rythme, on va tous mourir de faim."

Le serviteur s'approche en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Perceval qui l'examine curieusement.

\- Et voici Merlin, dit Lancelot. "Valet d'Arthur, et mon ami."

\- Salut, mon p'tit bonhomme ! s'exclame Perceval en attrapant le garçon sous les aisselles et en le soulevant dans les airs comme un enfant.

Merlin se débat, outré, jetant ses longues jambes maigres de tous côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas _votre_ "petit bonhomme" ! piaule-t-il, furieux, sans réussir à s'extirper de la poigne du géant qui ne cille même pas devant ses efforts. "Je suis _plus grand_ que le prince ! Laissez-moi descendre, je ne peux pas le protéger de là-haut !"

Gwaine et Lancelot s'esclaffent ouvertement et Arthur boude – il a horreur qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est dépassé de quelques centimètres par son serviteur depuis que celui-ci a fait une brusque poussée de croissance. Mais Perceval, très sérieux, repose Merlin sur le sol avec respect.

\- Ah pardon, s'excuse-t-il avec sincérité. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais son garde du corps."

Le prince roule des yeux.

_Non, vraiment ?_

Il donne un coup de coude à Lancelot.

\- Merlin te manquait _tellement_ que tu t'es trouvé une version gigantesque de lui ? chuchote-t-il, narquois.

\- Taisez-vous, Altesse, se contente de riposter Lancelot à voix basse.

\- Merci, grogne Merlin à l'attention du colosse, en brossant ses vêtements.

Les sourcils de Perceval trampolinent avec humour malgré son visage impassible.

\- De rien, brindille, répond-t-il.

Gwaine est hilare et a déjà bu la moitié d'une pinte de cidre.

Les braises crépitent et des oiseaux de nuit s'appellent doucement dans la forêt. Gwaine a ôté ses bottes et ils se sont plaints de l'odeur immonde de ses chaussettes. Il n'y a plus de cidre ni de croquants au miel, seulement des miettes sur les couvertures que les fourmis emportent dans le noir et leurs estomacs repus.

Ils sont alignés tous les cinq sur le dos et contemplent les myriades d'étoiles qui ont l'air de tomber vers eux sous la voute sombre

\- On dirait un puits, remarque Gwaine. "Mais à l'envers."

\- C'est pas faux, acquiesce Perceval après quelques instants.

\- On pourrait essayer d'y jeter une pièce et de faire un vœu, propose Lancelot dans l'obscurité.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonne Arthur.

Un écu tournoie au-dessus d'eux, attrapant les dernières lueurs des flammes, puis retombe sans un bruit.

\- Gaius a dit que vous et moi, nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une pièce… souffle la voix un peu enrouée de Merlin qui est en train de s'endormir.

Arthur fronce les sourcils, mais Lancelot hoche doucement la tête en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque.

\- Gaius est un vieux sage.

Le prince se demande bien ce que le médecin a voulu dire – et pourquoi diable il a dit une telle chose devant Merlin qui, chacun, sait, est incapable de garder sa bouche fermée.

_Comment une pièce d'or gravée d'une croix d'un côté et d'une couronne de l'autre pourrait-elle représenter un prince et son serviteur ?_

Il avale sa salive, essayant de faire disparaitre l'étrange malaise qui l'a saisi, soudain, en voyant basculer l'écu dans le vide, comme s'il allait tomber pour toujours, vers le ciel ou vers la terre, soumis à une simple chiquenaude des doigts…

Une bûche s'effondre à côté d'eux et soudain il fait beaucoup plus sombre, presque un peu froid.

\- Alors qui est 'pile' et qui est 'face', dans ce cas ? demande Perceval, perplexe, au bout d'un moment.

\- Je dirais bien qu'Arthur est le côté face, s'il n'était pas si laid, lance Gwaine qui roule sur le côté pour éviter le coup de genou du prince qui est allongé à côté de lui et se cogne contre Perceval qui ne bouge pas d'un poil et le laisse à la merci du prince.

\- Il a des dents de souris, dit Merlin d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Lancelot pouffe dans la nuit et Arthur est à la fois furieux et bizarrement soulagé par le rire qui frémit sous ses côtes.

\- _Mer_lin, exactement quelle partie du mot secret ne comprends-tu pas ? s'écrie-t-il en lâchant Gwaine pour se tourner vers son serviteur.

\- Tout le monde le sait, riposte le garçon avec un grand sourire en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains pour échapper aux chiquenaudes vengeresses.

\- Est-ce la dame Elena qui a dit ça ? interroge Perceval avec un à-propos placide qui fait hennir de rire Gwaine.

\- On va rentrer, dit Arthur aussitôt, de son ton le plus sérieux.

Lancelot se soulève sur un coude et tend la main pour lui toucher le bras au-dessus de Merlin.

\- Sire. Restez encore un moment. La lune est à peine levée.

Arthur se recouche au milieu des couvertures en râlant pour la forme, noue ses mains sur son torse et replonge les yeux dans l'océan d'étoiles.

Il se sent si petit.

_Si bien parmi ces gars sans façons qui lui sont loyaux._

_Et si peu à sa place, cependant._

_N'est-il pas né pour commander, pour mener une armée, pour diriger un pays ? N'est-il pas supposé accomplir sa destinée, monter sur le trône et protéger le monde, ses gens, les plus faibles ?_

_Alors pourquoi souhaite-t-il prendre son sac et parcourir les routes comme Lancelot ? N'être que lui, qu'un homme du peuple, qu'un _simple _homme…_

Depuis qu'il sait que son père a menti, qu'il a trahi sa mère et détruit leur famille, tant de choses sont devenues différentes. Comme s'il n'appartenait plus à la maison des Pendragon, comme s'il n'était qu'un pion insignifiant qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quelque fois, la rage qui lui dévore les entrailles est si forte qu'elle lui donne envie de tout casser, de tout abandonner, d'affronter de nouveau Uther et de le vaincre, d'en finir… et puis il s'arrête. C'est son _père_, malgré tout. Il a toujours voulu lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de l'image formidable du roi, de sa puissance et de la crainte qu'il inspire, de sa capacité à maintenir la paix dans un royaume si large.

Il a guetté pendant des années, un mot, une phrase, un signe d'affection ou de fierté.

Il a grandi sans savoir comment exprimer ce que l'on ressent, comment dire que l'on aime ou que l'on voit la valeur de l'autre.

_Sans se rendre compte à quel point c'était important._

Parce que lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, il n'y a plus eu que le mot "père" pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'a pas tué le roi, mais il ne l'a plus jamais regardé de la même façon.

L'homme sur le trône est son ultime quête.

Son destin.

Sa dernière question.

_Est-il l'héritier de Camelot ou un prisonnier ?_

Il ne sait plus très bien.

Depuis qu'il y a Merlin avec son cœur en bandoulière et ses émotions à fleur de peau, ses yeux bleus qui expriment tout ce qu'il pense et ressent, Arthur a l'impression que la vie est remplie de nuances, qu'elle appartient à chacun, qu'il a le droit de faire un choix et que _pourtant_ il est le seul à pouvoir accomplir la tâche placée sur ses épaules.

_S'il fuit, qui protégera Camelot ?_

Sera-t-il _vraiment_ heureux s'il part et ne se soucie plus de rien d'autre que de lui-même ?

Et s'il reste, sera-t-il _vraiment_ malheureux ?

_Peut-être que la vie est faite de décisions qui coûtent et qu'on ne regrette pas._

Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil machinal à côté de lui.

Merlin est roulé en boule sur la couverture, un bras sous la joue et ses jambes interminables recroquevillées contre lui. Sa clavicule claire dépasse un peu du col trop large de sa tunique bleue. Ses longs cils sombres reposent sur ses joues. La bouche entrouverte, il dort profondément.

Il n'y a plus de bruit. Les autres doivent pioncer aussi. Le prince sourit et se cale sur son côté droit comme à son habitude, utilisant son poignet comme oreiller. Il ferme les paupières et cinq minutes plus tard, il est en route pour le pays des rêves.

Lancelot a attendu que le bruissement des couvertures cesse, puis il s'est redressé.

Il se penche doucement et attrape sa veste qui traine à côté du feu, la dispose délicatement sur la forme frêle de Merlin qui se blottit inconsciemment dans la chaleur.

Quelqu'un toussote et le jeune homme lève les yeux.

Gwaine s'est assis et il regarde dormir l'héritier de Camelot d'un air étrange. Ses yeux luisent dans la nuit.

\- Une drôle de paire, chuchote-t-il.

Lancelot sourit.

\- Il n'y en a pas de pareille.

Gwaine se frotte la barbe d'un geste distrait.

\- Est-ce qu'il sera vraiment roi ? Il est…

\- Ici ? complète Lancelot à voix basse. "Avec nous au lieu d'être dans un conseil ? En train de partager son pain avec des roturiers et d'apprécier la compagnie de gens d'un rang inférieur ? Amoureux d'une servante et sur le point de rejeter une princesse ?"

Gwaine ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

\- J'allais juste dire… arrogant et irréfléchi, dit-il maladroitement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "amoureux d'une servante" ?

Lancelot lui adresse un drôle de sourire, comme s'il se forçait à prendre un air léger, mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer.

\- Un jour… Arthur… un jour vous serez un grand roi… tout le monde vous aimera et vous serez juste et bon…

Gwaine et Lancelot se sont penchés en même temps.

Merlin a entrouvert un œil et il regarde Arthur qui dort en ronflant un peu. Le visage anguleux du serviteur est empreint de douceur et de conviction.

\- Un jour, Arthur… bientôt… tout ira bien… je vous protègerai…

Merlin referme les yeux et il se pelotonne un peu plus dans le creux de son bras. Ses cheveux noirs touchent presque ceux, blonds, du prince.

Gwaine renifle, ému et amusé.

\- Merlin sait où il va, lui, au moins.

Lancelot secoue la tête.

\- Non. Il va là où Arthur a décidé d'aller et, quand le prince est perdu, Merlin lui rappelle quel chemin il a choisi. Ce sera un grand roi, Gwaine. Un roi dont personne n'oubliera le nom.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	5. A coeur, à cor et à cri

**A CŒUR, A COR &amp; A CRI**

* * *

Il pleut des cordes et des rigoles d'eau ruissellent sur les carreaux de la fenêtre d'Arthur qui les contemple sombrement, les bras croisés, son épaule appuyée contre le mur de pierres froid.

Il est d'une humeur massacrante et tout le château le sait. Il a incendié le garçon d'écurie, laissé les chevaliers et leurs écuyers endoloris et trempés après un entraînement infernal, renvoyé son repas en cuisine après avoir renversé le pichet de vin dans son assiette et prétexté que la cuisse d'agneau n'était pas assez cuite, lancé tous ses vêtements sales à la tête de Merlin quand celui-ci est venu chercher la lessive, cassé à peu près tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans sa chambre.

Et maintenant il est seul dans le silence et la chambre dévastée que le soir assombrit.

Ce n'est _pas assez_ sans doute que le mariage soit à la fin du mois et qu'il n'y ait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Non, il fallait que les choses tournent encore plus mal.

Son père a la goutte et il est encore plus mauvais que son fils quand il souffre de son pied. Il croirait n'importe quoi, tant que ça le distraie de la douleur.

Mais _cette fois_, il a dépassé les bornes.

Dans la cour, les serviteurs enlèvent les restes du bûcher noirci, sous la pluie battante. Morgane doit dormir, maintenant, épuisée à force d'hurler et de supplier. Arthur ne l'a jamais vue dans un état pareil. Il ne s'était même pas douté à quel point elle avait enfoui sa rancœur envers leur père…

Il se demande si elle a traversé les mêmes doutes que lui, si elle aussi a eu envie de fuir le royaume et de nier son nom.

_Surement._

Il pensait qu'elle était plus forte que lui - et sans doute elle l'était, à réussir à sourire à Uther malgré la vérité. Mais ce soir sa petite sœur gît dans son lit, brisée de chagrin et d'amertume.

Et la migraine qui bat sous les tempes d'Arthur lui donne la nausée.

Il comprend la colère de son père, la nécessité de faire un exemple, mais… était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? La femme les a servis longtemps, elle était âgée et elle a demandé pardon à genoux dans la grande salle, ses yeux gris pleins de larmes fixés sur Morgane.

Mais Aredian, l'homme qui est maintenant le nouveau conseiller du roi, n'a pas cillé et l'a condamnée.

La nourrice de Morgane, accusée de sorcellerie, vient d'être brûlée sur la place centrale. On a découvert des livres de magie et de brunes racines tordues dans sa chambre et elle a avoué sous la torture avoir pratiqué des enchantements.

Arthur ne cesse d'être dérangé par un grattement à l'arrière de son crâne : elle a dit qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à soulager sa maîtresse de ses cauchemars.

_Est-ce si mal ?_

Il se mord les lèvres, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils creusent une ride douloureuse au milieu de son front.

Aredian est… _bizarre_. Son rire est celui d'un homme qui n'a pas toute sa raison et ses paroles mielleuses tapent sur les nerfs du prince. Il déteste les coups d'œil vicieux que l'homme aux cheveux d'un roux filasse lance dans les coins et se sent hautement mal à l'aise chaque fois que les yeux pâles du conseiller se posent sur lui.

Arthur se frotte le menton et se redresse en s'apercevant que son épaule est engourdie et glacée après cette longue station immobile.

_Peut-être que les choses se règleront d'elles-mêmes quand le beau temps reviendra..._

Le tocsin ébranle soudain le château et Arthur soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce, encore… ? grommelle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône.

Son humeur ne s'améliore pas quand il apprend que c'est Aredian qui a convoqué tout le monde. Apparemment, il a découvert _un autre_ sorcier entre les murs de Camelot.

\- Et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il est parmi nous, maintenant, annonce dramatiquement l'homme à la peau couperosée en arquant le poil pisseux de ses sourcils.

Arthur retient son envie de vomir devant la joie malsaine du conseiller.

Certaines personnes sont vraiment malveillantes et sordides, même en remplissant simplement leurs fonctions.

Aredian tourne sur lui-même dans un cliquetis de gri-gris – il en a une quantité impressionnante autour du cou – et pointe son gant de cuir dans la direction de l'assemblée.

\- C'est ce garçon… Merlin.

Uther écarquille les yeux, incrédule, et Arthur manque de s'étouffer. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, un sourire moqueur se fraye un passage sur son visage.

\- _Merlin_ ? répète-t-il.

Même les blagues pourries de Gwaine sont plus crédibles.

Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et ça devient vite un cauchemar péniblement réel. Merlin est jeté dans une cellule et Arthur se retrouve à devoir fouiller les appartements du vieux médecin. Des pots en grès s'écrasent au sol, répandant des poudres et des herbes piles, des feuilles de parchemin volent de tous côtés, les livres si précieux sont brutalement jetés au sol et les potions qui bourboutaient tranquillement sont renversées. Et soudain, à la grande horreur du prince, on découvre un artefact de sorcellerie dans une des jarres. Pétrifié au milieu de la pièce ravagée, Gaius soutient le regard torve et étrangement amusé d'Aredian.

\- Je sais de source sûre que ceci n'appartient pas à Merlin, articule le vieil homme d'un air de défi.

_Et pour cause_, pense Arthur qui ne comprend vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là et a de plus en plus mal à la tête.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? s'enquiert Aredian d'une voix onctueuse, l'air de se délecter de la situation.

\- Parce que… parce que c'est à moi, répond Gaius en redressant ses épaules fatiguées avec détermination.

Arthur a envie de crier que c'est vraiment la chose la plus débile qu'il n'a jamais entendue et que ça ne va rien arranger, mais Aredian semble s'en contenter, comme si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis le début.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il regarde Gaius, une haine inexplicable qui luit imperceptiblement derrière la politesse glaciale de ses mots.

Arthur met ça de côté pour le moment et descend aux cachots d'un pas énervé pendant que son père reçoit le conseiller. _Certainement_ Uther va réagir. C'était une chose de laisser condamner le serviteur maladroit et idiot d'Arthur, mais le roi n'est pas fou. Il ne laissera pas accuser le vieux médecin qui l'a servi pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans sans lui accorder un procès équitable.

Le soldat déverrouille la grille et la lueur de la torche envahit la cellule. Merlin est assis par terre, tout au fond, recroquevillé contre le mur sale et quand il lève ses yeux bleus terrifiés, brillants de larmes contenues, Arthur se radoucit.

\- Tu es libre, dit-il gentiment.

Merlin le regarde à peine et se précipite dehors… pour croiser les deux gardes qui amènent Gaius.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix blanche du serviteur s'enfonce sous les côtes du prince comme un coup de poignard.

Il avale sa salive.

\- Tout ira bien, Merlin. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite réglé.

_Oh, comme il ment facilement._

_Comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même que tout ceci n'est pas _vraiment_ en train d'arriver._

_Quel genre de royaume trahit ses plus fidèles serviteurs ?_

Arthur exige des explications, mais son père le renvoie sèchement. Gaius sera soumis à la question et tout viendra en lumière. Il n'y a pas de raison de se montrer si fébrile.

Des trombes d'eau continuent de s'abattre sur Camelot et l'humidité envahit les moindres recoins, glissant dans les jointures des meubles et des muscles comme une douleur grinçante que même les grands feux allumés dans les cheminées ne parviennent pas à chasser.

Arthur a mal aux dents et se tient avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux bleus durs fixés sur les flammes, le menton dans la main, les sourcils froncés et ses mèches blondes pendant sur son front.

_N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire ?_

Il est descendu aux cachots, hier soir, après le rapport d'Aredian à Uther. Il a vu Gaius et son estomac s'est noué d'indignation. Le vieillard a tellement souffert. Il était effondré sur la paille de sa cellule, dans ses vêtements en haillons maculés de sang et de sueur, le visage marbré par ses rides violacées de fatigue, les yeux bouffis, les lèvres gercées, ses cheveux blancs collés et emmêlés. L'ecchymose sur son front dégarni a étrangement fait plus de peine au prince que la vue de ses doigts brisés.

\- Gaius…

Il n'a pas su quoi dire d'autre.

_Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_

_Ne saviez-vous pas que la sorcellerie était interdite ?_

_Défendez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel !_

Il est remonté dans ses appartements plongé dans ses pensées et ne s'est pas aperçu que Guenièvre l'avait suivi.

\- Votre Altesse ?

Il s'est retourné, étonné d'entendre la voix douce et inquiète derrière lui.

\- Tu voulais me parler, Guenièvre ?

La jeune femme a pris une profonde respiration, les mains crispées sur son tablier. Ses cheveux sombres et frisés tombaient en cascades sur sa robe mauve et quelques mèches folles effleuraient les courbes délicates de son visage de satin caramel.

\- Sire. Gaius ne peut pas être coupable. Il ne… il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Je sais, a répondu simplement Arthur, en détournant le regard des yeux en amandes fixés sur lui comme s'il _pouvait_ changer cette horrible situation. "Mais on ne peut rien faire à cause de ce stupide bracelet soi-disant magique. On doit attendre la fin des interrogatoires. Gaius n'aurait jamais dû garder quelque chose d'aussi dangereux chez lui..."

Guenièvre s'est mordu les lèvres et a fait un pas en avant.

\- Vous savez que cette torture finira par le briser, a-t-elle insisté. "Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme, comme… comme Alice."

Sa voix s'est étranglée et Arthur s'est souvenu que la nourrice de Morgane avait été comme une mère pour la jeune servante orpheline.

\- Il finira par avouer n'importe quoi et ce sera trop tard !

Il a fini par la renvoyer, gentiment mais fermement.

Les mots de Guenièvre raisonnent dans sa tête le lendemain, quand deux gardes trainent le médecin de la cour titubant dans la grande salle et le jettent aux pieds du roi.

_Je pensais que vous étiez différent ! Que vous aviez le cœur d'un grand roi… je me suis trompée… est-ce que vos codes de chevalerie ont si peu d'importance ? Je croyais que vous croyiez en la justice et que vous aviez juré de protéger les faibles et les innocents !_

Elle tremblait de colère et de crainte devant sa propre audace, quand elle a quitté ses appartements, mais elle avait gardé le menton levé et maintenant, ses yeux noirs sont dardés sur Arthur au milieu de la foule.

\- Il a avoué, Votre Majesté, annonce Aredian avec un sourire carnassier, en tirant sur les cheveux du vieux médecin pour lui faire relever la tête.

Gaius gémit et il n'y a pas une personne dans l'assistance qui ne sente pas son cœur se serrer – parce qu'il n'y a personne, ici, qui n'a pas un jour été soigné par le compatissant médecin.

\- Je… suis… coupable… sire… moi seul… suis coupable…

Arthur trouve la formulation étrange, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage parce que ses yeux tombent sur Merlin.

Son serviteur a l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

_Oh non._

Le roi s'est levé d'un air contrit.

\- Gaius sera exécuté demain à l'aube, annonce-t-il sombrement. "Je le condamne à être brûlé vif en place publique, comme tel est le sort qui attend toute personne s'adonnant aux pratiques néfastes de la sorcellerie."

Le vieillard ferme les yeux et se laisse trainer hors de la salle sous le regard satisfait d'Aredian, tandis qu'un brusque mouvement sépare la foule en deux. Arthur n'hésite pas une seconde et se rue sur Merlin avant que cet idiot ne s'attire des ennuis. Il attrape le garçon efflanqué qui se débat et étouffe sous son gant les paroles qui pourraient le faire tuer, se hâte d'emporter son serviteur hystérique loin de la vue d'Uther et de son conseiller.

Merlin donne des coups de pieds dans le vide, mord dans le cuir épais du gant, enfonce son coude dans le visage du prince qui ne se laisse pas émouvoir et le porte, le tire, le pousse jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Je sais que tu es bouleversé alors je ne te mettrais pas en cellule, grince-t-il en tordant le poignet maigrichon de Merlin dans le dos de celui-ci.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? halète le garçon hors de lui.

\- Je bafoue la loi, réplique Arthur, déterminé, en se dirigeant vers la grille derrière laquelle est enfermée Gaius.

La clé à peine tournée, Merlin se précipite à l'intérieur de la cellule et se jette dans les bras du vieux médecin qui réprime une exclamation de douleur et enlace le dos secoué de sanglots de son pupille.

\- Ils n'ont jamais voulu me laisser vous voir, gémit le garçon en pelotonnant son visage ruisselant de larmes contre l'épaule de son mentor.

Arthur pince les lèvres.

_Est-ce que Merlin a passé les deux derniers jours en bas, au bout du couloir qui mène aux cachots ?_

Si les gardes l'ont retenu là, il a dû _entendre_ tout ce qui se passait, sans jamais pouvoir intervenir… sans pouvoir _voir_ ce que l'on faisait au vieillard.

Le prince sent un frisson fuser le long de son échine.

Il aurait dû s'en douter et chercher Merlin au lieu de déduire bêtement que celui-ci s'était caché pour pleurer quelque part après l'arrestation du médecin.

Gaius, visiblement, en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, si Arthur en croit le regard lourd de reproches qu'il adresse au prince tout en caressant les boucles noires de Merlin et en chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

Le prince contemple les doigts frémissants du vieillard et se demande _qui_ a pris la peine de les bander proprement.

_Quelqu'un_ a réussi à franchir le barrage et à venir prodiguer quelques soins au prisonnier.

Quelqu'un qui doit certainement croire en l'innocence de Gaius.

Le garde qui a ouvert la cellule se racle la gorge.

\- _Il_ sera bientôt de retour, marmonne-t-il.

Arthur hoche la tête.

\- Merci, dit-il brièvement à voix basse, avant de s'approcher et de détacher doucement Merlin de son mentor.

\- Viens. Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps…

Le garçon, visiblement à bout de nerfs et d'épuisement – Arthur commence à se demander si son serviteur a _seulement_ mangé ou dormi depuis l'arrestation de Gaius – se laisse faire, hébété.

Le vieil homme lève les yeux et croise le regard du prince.

\- Vous _devez_ prendre soin de lui, Sire, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque à force de crier sous la torture.

Arthur sent sa gorge se nouer.

Il acquiesce simplement et entraine Merlin hors de la cellule, en le soutenant à moitié.

Quand la grille retombe, il sent un grand froid et il est soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire, parce que tout semble soudain si noir et si désespéré qu'il pourrait devenir fou. Il emmène Merlin dans ses appartements – il ne sait pas où d'autre il pourrait le laisser – et l'assoit devant la cheminée, un peu brusquement.

\- Reste là, okay ? Ne va pas vagabonder stupidement dans les couloirs et t'attirer plus d'ennuis, t'as compris ?

Les deux saphirs se lèvent vers lui. Des larmes sont accrochées aux longs cils qui les ombragent et scintillent à la lueur des flammes.

\- Pitié, Arthur… supplie Merlin d'une voix très basse. "S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas mourir… pitié, Arthur…pitié…"

Le prince se mord les lèvres.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, pour affronter plutôt une créature monstrueuse ou une armée, pour avoir Lancelot ou Gwaine à ses côtés et les laisser s'occuper de cette forme fragile qui va finir par se briser à force de chagrin.

_Mais Merlin est _son_ serviteur. _Sa_ responsabilité._

_Et Gaius est non seulement un de ses sujets, mais aussi un homme qui l'a guidé et accompagné pendant toute son enfance._

Il ne peut pas juste ignorer ce qui se passe et blâmer son père ou le système ou…

Il serre les dents et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil, tapote le genou anguleux de Merlin.

\- Reste ici, répète-t-il avec autorité. "Je reviens tout à l'heure."

Le menton tremblant, le garçon hoche la tête.

_Dieu que ses oreilles ont l'air pathétique à la lueur du feu…_

Arthur se redresse et quitte la pièce en la fermant à clé par prudence. Il dévale les escaliers et retourne aux cachots seulement pour y être arrêté par les deux soldats qui gardent l'entrée du couloir.

\- Lord Aredian a interdit que l'on voie le prisonnier.

\- Je suis le prince, riposte Arthur avec hauteur.

Les hommes se tortillent, embarrassés, mais ne cèdent pas. Le jeune homme, outré, est sur le point de créer un scandale lorsque Sir Léon apparaît au coin des escaliers, un petit balluchon de linge à la main.

Il sursaute quand il voit Arthur et le prince réalise brusquement qui est le mystérieux personnage qui a soigné les doigts du vieil homme. Il entraine le chevalier loin des oreilles indiscrètes et le somme de s'expliquer.

Sir Léon bredouille un peu, puis sa voix s'affermit et ses yeux lancent des éclats de colère quand il explique à quel point la situation lui parait injuste. Guenièvre est venue le trouver quand Arthur a refusé de l'aider et le chevalier si intègre s'est laissé convaincre par la jeune servante que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans cette série d'évènements.

\- Lord Aredian et Gaius se connaissent d'il y a vingt ans, chuchote-t-il. "J'ai pu surprendre une de leurs conversations et si l'on pouvait seulement convaincre Gaius de parler contre lui, tout s'arrangerait, j'en suis sûr."

\- Il resterait le bracelet, corrige Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ceci ne poserait plus problème si l'on fouillait les appartements du conseiller, grogne le chevalier mystérieusement. "Mais Sire, le plus important, c'est que le roi entende la vérité. Gaius a de graves torts dans cette affaire, mais Sa Majesté lui pardonnera, j'en suis sûr."

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sir Léon hésite, puis semble comprendre qu'il n'obtiendra le soutien du prince que si celui-ci a toutes les clés en main.

\- Gaius a laissé accuser le fils de Lord Aredian d'un crime de lèse-majesté, il y a vingt ans. Alors que c'était _son propre fils_ qui était coupable. Le jeune homme a été exécuté sous les yeux de son père.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillent.

\- Gaius a été _marié_ ?

Le chevalier fait la grimace.

\- Pas vraiment, non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répond-t-il avec réticence.

Arthur se frotte le menton en essayant de trier ses pensées confuses.

\- Qu'est devenu le fils de Gaius ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Sir Léon. "J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Apparemment, il a été banni plus tard, pour un autre crime."

\- Et vous dites que Lord Aredian a fait en sorte de piéger Gaius pour se venger ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ?

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a découvert la vérité que maintenant, suggère le chevalier. "Sire, si nous voulons sauver le médecin de la cour, il vous faut parler au roi dès ce soir."

Le prince se mordille les lèvres en faisant quelques pas, concentré.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas le sauver sans preuves solides. Et ce sera la parole de Gaius contre celle de Lord Aredian… Mon père n'acceptera jamais que l'un de ses conseillers soit humilié.

\- Sire !

La voix pressante de Sir Léon lui fait lever les yeux et Arthur se trouble en voyant le même espoir que Guenièvre et que Merlin dans les prunelles du chevalier.

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir renverser la situation. Le roi accorde de la valeur à ce que vous dites, même si cela vous semble être le contraire. Si vous étiez seulement… _calme_ et posé, quand vous vous opposez à lui, vous verriez qu'il ne prendrait pas la mouche et vous écouterait."

Arthur quitte la pièce où ils ont discuté mal à l'aise, inquiet et convaincu qu'il est un imbécile de croire qu'Uther va accorder la moindre importance à ses paroles _simplement_ parce qu'il ne sera pas en train de crier ou de chercher à le provoquer pour lui faire entendre raison.

Bizarrement, cela lui rappelle une chose que Lancelot lui répète souvent.

_"Votre emportement sera votre perte, Altesse. Apprenez à réfléchir avant d'agir et cessez de vous mettre dans tous vos états. La dignité d'un roi, Arthur, c'est de faire preuve d'autorité même en silence."_

Il prend une longue respiration avant de frapper à la porte des appartements de son père.

Il préfère clairement foncer dans le tas comme Gwaine, mais il va essayer, pour une fois. Si c'est tout ce que cela prend pour sauver le vieux médecin et le ramener à Merlin, pour que Guenièvre cesse de le regarder avec un tel désappointement, alors il va le faire, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le lendemain, la pluie tombe toujours à sauts, clapotant sur les pavés de la cour, détrempant les bottes de paille entassés autour du bûcher et ruisselant comme des larmes sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, mais Arthur se sent plus en paix qu'il ne l'a été depuis des siècles.

_Okay, des jours._

Tout est fini.

Uther a objecté à tous ses arguments, mais il a paru assez agréablement surpris par l'attitude respectueuse de son fils pour accepter d'ajourner l'exécution et de revoir les faits. Sir Léon a produit un témoin qui a avoué avoir vendu à Lord Aredian le fameux bracelet de sorcellerie et quand le roi a interrogé Gaius, celui-ci a confirmé l'histoire de vengeance – après avoir hésité suffisamment longtemps pour que la chemise d'Arthur se trempe de sueur.

C'est là que Lord Aredian a perdu les pédales et créé un tel chaos qu'il a amené sur sa tête son propre jugement.

Le roi s'est contenté de lui interdire de paraître de nouveau devant la cour : il ne pouvait pas décemment le bannir alors qu'il était clairement décidé à garder Gaius près de lui en dépit de la trahison vieille de vingt ans.

Uther est sans doute beaucoup plus attaché au vieux médecin qu'il ne laisse le voir.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, même si Merlin semble encore traumatisé et qu'il a déjà provoqué une dizaine de catastrophes depuis ce matin.

Gwaine, Lancelot et Perceval ne vont certainement pas tarder à rentrer à Camelot – ce doivent être ces torrents de pluie et les inondations qu'elles provoquent sur les routes qui les empêchent d'être déjà revenus de leur quête.

_Qu'est-ce que Lancelot a dit, déjà ? Le trident du Roi Pêcheur. Mais bien sûr. Comptez sur Lancelot pour se mettre à la recherche de trucs insensés…_

Quand ils seront là, Arthur compte bien partir à la chasse pendant trois jours et profiter au maximum de leurs éclats de rire insouciants, tout en s'assurant que Merlin reprenne des couleurs. Le bavardage insolent et léger de son serviteur lui manque plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il croise Guenièvre dans le couloir et lui sourit sans cesser de siffloter joyeusement.

Elle hésite, se mordille les lèvres en contemplant la corbeille de linge dont elle est chargée, puis relève la tête et le salue brièvement avant de continuer son chemin.

Les joues roses et un air béat sur le visage, Arthur reste planté au milieu du couloir.

Elle lui a souri… et elle avait l'air _fière_ de lui.

_Cette journée est décidément la meilleure de sa vie._

Il flotte jusqu'à sa chambre où il trébuche en entrant sur le seau d'eau sale de Merlin qui est en train de laver le sol avec une brosse, agenouillé dans une flaque de savon.

Il le taquine, s'enquiert de la santé du vieux médecin qui est encore alité, puis se jette sur son lit avec ses bottes, ignorant délibérément les 'tsk' désapprobateurs de son serviteur, croise les bras sous sa nuque et se consacre pleinement aux rêves bleus qui voltigent autour de lui comme des papillons drogués.

Tout est beau, tout est magnifique, tout va bien.

Jusqu'au moment où le tocsin se remet à sonner.

Arthur cherche quelqu'un à étrangler en arrivant à la grande salle – quelqu'un d'autre que son serviteur qui trottine derrière lui avec ses oreilles hérissées de trouille comme un lapin pris en cible – mais il reprend vite son sang-froid en découvrant les corps alignés sur le sol, enveloppés de draps blancs.

\- … et il y en a des dizaines d'autres, termine d'expliquer Sir Léon, debout dans sa longue cape rouge maculée de boue. "Deux villages ont été quasiment décimés et on compte déjà cinq autres cas dans la ville basse. Votre Majesté, c'est une épidémie."

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	6. Pères & Fils

**PÈRES &amp; FILS**

* * *

Lorsque Sir Léon s'est tu et qu'un silence atterré a rempli la grande salle, Uther a pris une longue respiration et s'est tourné machinalement vers sa gauche.

\- Gaius, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mais Gaius n'était pas là, évidemment, puisqu'il ne peut pas encore se lever.

Et le problème est _là_, justement.

Personne n'est encore tombé malade au château, mais la moitié de la ville basse est condamnée par des barricades et on ne cesse de brûler des cadavres. Des fumées noires et grasses s'élèvent au-dessus des toits et se mêlent à la pluie torrentielle qui continue de s'abattre sur Camelot. Des charrettes de paille moisie transportent les malades agonisants qui vomissent du sang et une pâtée blanchâtre qui sent la mort. Des corbeaux se sont rassemblés sur la tour du clocher et croassent, sardoniques, leurs plumes sombres luisantes d'eau.

Arthur contemple la ville par sa fenêtre et serre les poings. C'est son peuple qui se meure et il ne peut rien faire. Il a tellement pitié d'eux, comme s'ils étaient… ses _enfants_.

_Ahem. Quelle drôle de comparaison. Il n'a pas de progéniture et ne compte pas en avoir avant… eh bien, des années. Quand il sera roi ou plus tard. Peu importe. Est-ce qu'il devient fou à force de faire les cent pas ?_

_Peut-être que Merlin déteint un peu trop sur lui_

Son serviteur se démène depuis le début de l'épidémie, faisant ses corvées à la hâte pour retourner au plus vite aider son mentor.

Gaius est toujours allongé sur sa paillasse, bien trop faible pour se lever et examiner les patients, et ses doigts encore trop meurtris ne risquent pas de piler des herbes ou de concocter des potions. Il consulte des livres et réfléchit désespérément. Guenièvre se partage entre ses tâches auprès de Morgane et les appartements du vieil homme, infatigable.

Merlin fait le va-et-vient entre la ville basse et le château, trempé comme un hérisson, ses cheveux noirs collés sur le visage. Il ramène des informations, tout ce qu'il peut observer sans trop s'approcher au sujet de la maladie qui terrasse les villageois.

Sir Léon est entré dans la zone de quarantaine et n'a plus le droit d'en sortir, évidemment. Il a laissé sa longue cape rouge pendue à un clou et enfilé un tablier sans se préoccuper des apparences. Ses boucles blondes cachées sous un linge sale, il organise les malades dans la taverne, dirige l'évacuation des morts, rassure et encourage sans jamais perdre son air digne et courageux.

Uther Pendragon n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Les yeux injectés de sang, il arpente la salle du trône en grondant sourdement, comme un loup aux abois.

Il vaincra cette pestilence, d'une façon ou d'un autre.

Il _doit_ y avoir une solution.

A bout de patience, il retourne encore chez Gaius et entre en trombe dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, laissant la porte en bois retomber bruyamment contre le mur.

\- GAIUS !

Guenièvre sursaute et laisse tomber par terre le linge humide qu'elle pressait sur le front du vieil homme.

\- "Votre Majesté… je… il…"

Les yeux flamboyants, le roi crispe les mâchoires, lui ordonne de sortir d'un signe de tête impératif. Puis il s'approche du lit en écartant d'un geste agacé les oignons et les bouquets d'aubépine sèche qui pendent des poutres anciennes.

\- Gaius, _dites-moi_ que vous avez trouvé un remède.

Le vieil homme tourne la tête sur ses oreillers. Ses traits sont tirés.

\- Je suis au regret de vous avouer que non, Sire, dit-il doucement.

Uther se laisse tomber sur le tabouret à côté de lui en grinçant des dents.

\- L'une des femmes de chambre est tombée malade, souffle-t-il. "Les gens du château ne tarderont pas à être affectés eux aussi. Gaius… il faut qu'on sache comme guérir cette maladie. Si… si Arthur et Morgane…étaient… je ne le supporterai pas…"

Le vieil homme le regarde avec compassion et tristesse.

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux, Sire, je vous le promets. Merlin et Sir Léon ont fait une liste des points communs entre les victimes et des symptômes qu'elles montrent. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus renseigné en examinant moi-même les malades.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le roi d'une voix rauque de colère et d'impuissance. "Est-ce la peste, Gaius ? Sommes-nous tous condamnés ?"

Le médecin secoue la tête.

\- Je crois _possible_ de guérir les victimes, explique-t-il. Mais même si je pouvais me lever et chercher les herbes qui me manquent, tester la potion et l'ajuster, je ne crois pas que je réussirais. Votre Majesté, ce sont les limites de ma science et de mon pauvre corps. Et le temps nous est compté si le fléau est déjà aux portes du château. Nous avons besoin d'un homme plus instruit que moi. Quelqu'un qui a déjà vaincu une pestilence de ce genre… nous avons besoin de _lui_, Sire.

Uther détourne les yeux et soupire. Il passe ses gants de cuir sur son visage, repousse la couronne qui lui enserre le front comme une migraine.

\- Gaius, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous pardonner votre silence d'il y a vingt ans était une chose, mais je ne peux _pas_ lever le ban.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Sire ! Personne n'est plus capable que lui. J'ai ouï des rumeurs encore récemment. Il maîtrise son art mieux que personne et ses connaissances sont plus étendues que jamais. Il saura trouver un remède. Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie… Nous avons _besoin_ de lui pour sauver Camelot.

Le roi se lève et fait quelques pas dans la pièce, jouant avec la grosse chevalière autour de son doigt, les yeux fixés sur ses bottes. La pluie crépite sans interruption derrière la fenêtre et les bougies jettent des ombres sur les murs de l'atelier. Il y a des livres entassés sur les marches de l'escalier en bois qui monte à la mezzanine de la bibliothèque et une pèlerine jetée en vrac sur la rampe.

\- Même si je l'envoyais quérir… accepterait-il de revenir à Camelot ?

\- Il ne laissera pas mourir des innocents, dit fermement le médecin.

\- Ses idées, Gaius, elles sont si dangereuses… comment pourrais-je risquer qu'il empoisonne les esprits de la cour _à nouveau_ ? Je ne l'ai pas chassé pour rien. Et vous, comment lui ferez-vous face ? C'est _vous_ qui l'avez dénoncé…

Le vieil homme ferme les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvre, Uther est en train de le scruter avec inquiétude sous son air irrité et inconfortable.

\- Votre Majesté, dit posément Gaius, résolu malgré la tristesse inénarrable qui plisse ses sourcils blancs broussailleux. "Mon fils et moi n'avons aucune sorte d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est de sauver Camelot."

Uther se masse le visage, un poing sur la hanche en rejetant en arrière les plis de sa cape foncée encore perlée de pluie.

\- Très bien, dit-il après avoir pris une autre grande respiration. "Très bien."

Il quitte la pièce, suivi des yeux par le regard las du vieil homme, croise sur le pas de la porte Merlin qui arrive sous son capuchon brun gorgé de pluie. Le serviteur salue le roi, puis se précipite vers son mentor en trébuchant contre les paniers posés près de l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que le roi voulait ? Est-ce qu'_Arthur_ est malade ? s'écrie-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus alarmés. "Il n'était pas content ? Il vous a fait du mal ?"

Gaius secoue la tête, sourit.

\- Arthur va _bien_, Merlin. Et le roi voulait simplement parler avec moi. Assieds-toi près du feu et enlève ces vêtements mouillés, tu frissonnes tellement que tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire. Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

Le garçon ôte sa cape, puis sa tunique qu'il laisse glisser à terre avant de sautiller à la recherche d'un linge sec en serrant ses bras autour de son torse maigre, les dents claquantes. Ses oreilles sont écarlates, ses cheveux dégoulinent sur sa nuque et le long de son dos dont la peau pâle moule chaque vertèbre.

Il met la main sur son autre chemise – que Guenièvre avait suspendue sur un fil près de la cheminée et dont le tissu rêche est tout chaud - et l'enfile avec un soupir de soulagement avant de venir se poser sur le tabouret près du lit.

\- Sir Léon va bien, annonce-t-il en prenant dans ses paumes la vieille main ridée. "Il a essayé de filtrer l'eau comme vous l'aviez dit et cela semble aider les malades. Personne n'est mort depuis hier, il n'y a que la vieille Marie de la tannerie qui souffre toujours beaucoup."

\- C'est bien, dit Gaius en contemplant les traits anguleux de son pupille avec affection. "Tu as bien travaillé et tu dois être épuisé. Tu devrais dormir un peu."

Il étend le bras, lui pince gentiment le nez. Merlin blottit sa joue contre la main qui lui caresse le visage.

\- J'ai encore plein de forces, Gaius, affirme-t-il sans cependant réussir à réprimer un bâillement. "Je vais aller aux cuisines chercher de la soupe. Vous devez manger pour bien vite pouvoir vous lever et guérir les gens de Camelot."

Ses yeux bleus sourient, confiants.

_Gaius va les sauver._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

\- Gaius ne peut pas nous sauver, annonce le roi en entrant dans les appartements de son fils sans prendre la peine de frapper. "Tout repose sur toi, maintenant."

Arthur a sursauté en entendant la porte, mais il fronce les sourcils, maintenant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Père ?

Uther Pendragon lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

\- Il y a un homme dont la science peut venir à bout de cette pestilence. Tu vas prendre un ou deux hommes avec toi et aller le quérir. Il se trouve à Feyora, dans le royaume de Cenred.

Le jeune homme écoute attentivement, étonné par l'air grave du roi.

\- Nous sommes en paix avec Cenred, mais nos relations diplomatiques avec lui sont fragiles. Il n'attend qu'un faux pas pour déclarer la guerre. Tu ne dois _absolument_ _pas_ être reconnu. Tu ramèneras l'homme ici, puis quand il aura concocté son remède, tu le raccompagneras au-delà de la forêt d'Essetir et tu t'assureras qu'il a quitté le pays. Tout le temps où il sera ici, tu seras chargé de veiller à ce qu'il n'interagisse pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Gaius.

Arthur se racle la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Qui est cet homme, Père ? Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

Le roi renifle d'un air furieux, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'expliquer, puis il se radoucit. Il fait quelques pas, s'approche de la cheminée et pose le pied contre la marche de l'âtre, appuyant son coude sur la poutre noircie encastrée dans la pierre.

Les yeux sur les flammes, il parle lentement.

\- Cet homme s'appelle Balinor. Il est le dernier survivant d'une société secrète appelée _les Seigneurs des Dragons_, qui prône le droit du peuple à donner son _avis_ sur le gouvernement. Si nous ne les avions pas exterminés il y a vingt ans, ces gens auraient fini par soulever les paysans et amener l'anarchie sur le royaume.

Arthur écarquille les yeux, stupéfait et horrifié.

\- Balinor était un membre de la cour, un médecin hors pair dont les talents dépassent de loin ceux de n'importe qui au sein des cinq royaumes. Je l'ai banni par égard pour Gaius, mais s'il franchissait la frontière, il serait exécuté immédiatement.

\- Par égard… pour _Gaius_ ? répète le jeune homme en hésitant.

Le roi soupire. Le bout de sa botte heurte les jambages moulés de la cheminée.

\- C'est son fils, dit-il finalement. "Maintenant prépare-toi et va-t-en, Arthur. Le temps nous est compté."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les rafales de pluie les forcent à progresser lentement, les yeux plissés pour y voir, penchés sur l'encolure des chevaux qui peinent sur la route jonchée d'ornières boueuses. Il fait froid, leurs capes sont trempées et lourdes, et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- On devrait s'arrêter ! crie Merlin derrière lui, mais Arthur ne tourne pas la tête pour répondre.

\- Non, on peut encore faire une lieue ou deux ! répond-t-il obstinément.

Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent dans les yeux, ses mains frissonnent sur les rênes, sa cotte de mailles pèse une tonne, mais il ne peut se résoudre à mettre pied à terre et à s'asseoir en face de son serviteur près du feu.

Les paroles de Gaius tournent et retournent dans sa tête, inlassablement.

* * *

_\- Arthur. Avant que vous partiez, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir…_

_Il a voulu protester, dire au vieil homme qu'il savait _déjà_ son secret, mais le médecin a secoué la tête et l'a obligé à s'asseoir près du lit. Il a attrapé le bras du jeune homme, l'a serré si fort qu'il lui a presque fait mal._

_\- Merlin va bientôt revenir avec vos sacs, alors écoutez-moi, Sire. Personne d'autre ne sait cela, pas même votre père. L'homme que vous allez quérir… Balinor… c'est le père de Merlin._

_\- QUOI ?_

_\- Je ne le savais pas, Arthur. Je ne l'ai appris que le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre d'Hunith, la mère de Merlin. Elle m'a dit qu'il était parti depuis des années, qu'il n'avait pas su pour la naissance de l'enfant, qu'il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait de la famille à Camelot et qu'elle pouvait se tourner vers moi si elle en avait besoin un jour. Et cette jeune femme a attendu d'être sur le point de mourir pour me dire que j'avais un petit-fils et me permettre de faire sa connaissance…_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur est supposé faire avec un tel secret ?

Il a envie de hurler que Gaius et son père devraient se débrouiller avec leurs histoires _seuls_, au lieu de _l'_obliger à s'en mêler.

Il renifle, chasse la pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage et enfonce ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval. La boue éclate sous les sabots de l'animal éreinté et il s'enfonce dans le soir qui vient à leur rencontre.

Ils passent la frontière alors qu'il fait déjà nuit et s'arrêtent à une auberge au bord de la route quelques heures plus tard.

Ils confient leurs chevaux à un garçon d'écurie piqueté de taches de rousseur, qui somnole appuyé sur sa fourche à l'arrière de la maison. Quand ils entrent dans la salle commune, heureux d'être enfin au sec et au chaud, Arthur gratifie l'assistance d'un sourire grimaçant en lançant "salut la compagnie" à la ronde.

Les clients ont l'air encore moins sympathiques qu'à la taverne où ils ont rencontré Gwaine, l'année dernière. Le prince essaie d'obtenir des informations auprès du tenancier, mais l'homme ignore la bourse bien garnie posée sur le comptoir et se contente de grogner quelque chose d'inaudible.

La chambre est à peu près propre et il n'y a pas trop de puces dans la literie. Arthur prend d'office le lit le plus loin de la porte et enlève ses vêtements mouillés que Merlin descend étendre devant la cheminée de la grande salle avant de remonter se changer lui-même… et tout ça sans dire un mot.

Intrigué, Arthur l'observe pendant un moment tout en décoinçant ce qui doit être un bout de veau d'entre ses incisives.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? finit-il par demander.

Merlin sort la tête de l'encolure de sa chemise bleue foncée, puis hausse les épaules et se fourre sous sa couverture.

\- Rien, répond-t-il laconiquement.

Arthur plie un sourcil narquois.

\- Merlin, y'a un tas de serviteurs qui peuvent faire ton boulot, mais j'en connais peu qui ont une tchatche comme la tienne. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de te virer. Il viendra peut-être un jour où j'aurais besoin de gagner le concours du serviteur le plus prolixe.

\- Pff. Vous ne savez même pas ce que veut dire 'prolixe'.

\- Oh _je_ le sais, glousse Arthur. "Mais _toi_ pas."

Il penche la tête de côté, toujours assis sur le bord de son lit.

\- Allez, dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gaius te manque ?

Merlin n'a pas besoin d'entendre des choses comme "si je n'étais pas un prince, nous pourrions être amis" pour dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur à Arthur. Depuis le premier jour, il a toujours agi comme si Arthur était _toujours_ disponible, _toujours_ prêt à l'écouter, _toujours_ intéressé par son incessant bavardage.

Alors si Merlin se tait maintenant, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Hum.

Le garçon s'est tourné vers le mur et le prince lui balance un oreiller pour ramener son attention vers lui.

\- _Mer_lin.

\- Oh ça va, grogne son serviteur.

Arthur fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas pris froid, au moins ? Je ne tiens pas à trainer avec moi un serviteur qui mouche et qui tousse comme un affreux bébé plein de morve.

Merlin se tourne franchement de son côté et le foudroie de son regard bleu foncé.

\- Vous ne vous taisez _jamais_ ?

Arthur est tellement choqué qu'il manque s'étouffer.

\- Ah d'accord, finit-il par balbutier en roulant des yeux. "Bon, si c'est comme ça…"

Il souffle la bougie sur la petite table entre eux deux, balance ses jambes sur l'étroit matelas et se couvre de sa propre couverture en tournant le dos à son serviteur.

Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps.

\- Pardon, murmure Merlin d'une voix étouffée.

Arthur ne répond pas, mais il sourit pour lui-même avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pas pour très longtemps, cependant, parce qu'un individu suspect – et vraiment pas discret – se faufile dans leur chambre un peu après minuit, avec la claire intention de récupérer la bourse remplie de pièces d'argent qu'Arthur lui a fait miroiter plus tôt dans la soirée. Le prince est alerte à peine le loquet tourné et bondit sur l'homme avec son épée. Après quelques menaces – et quelques réponses pleurnichées – il a l'information qu'il voulait : Balinor réside dans une bicoque de l'autre côté de la forêt.

L'aube est à peine levée quand ils repartent et leurs selles n'ont pas vraiment séché pendant la nuit. Merlin se trémousse et Arthur lève les yeux au ciel parce qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ce léger inconfort.

_Par exemple le fait qu'ils doivent convaincre un homme qui a été banni par Uther de revenir à Camelot, sauver le royaume qui a exterminé tous ceux de son clan._

_Et que cet homme est le fils de Gaius._

_Et accessoirement le père de Merlin aussi._

La chaumière de l'ancien seigneur des dragons est effectivement minable. Le prince se demande comment un type avec de telles connaissances, qui a été un jour renommé à la cour de Camelot, peut vivre dans ce genre de conditions.

_Peut-être qu'il est fou._

Merlin est si près derrière Arthur qu'il lui marche sur le talon et se cogne le nez contre le crâne d'Arthur qui l'écarte en fronçant les sourcils, excédé.

\- Fais le tour de la maison, veux-tu. Il n'est peut-être pas là…

Un petit cri étranglé et un mouvement rapide derrière lui.

\- Oh si. _Il_ est là et il se demande quel insensé vient frapper à cette porte maudite.

La voix grave est accompagnée du chatouillis familier d'une pointe d'épée posée sur sa gorge.

Arthur tourne la tête avec prudence et lève les mains en signe de paix.

\- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit-il lentement. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme appelé Balinor.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le prince avale sa salive. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit la manche de cuir sombre qui est passée autour du cou de son serviteur et serre à l'étrangler.

\- Nous avons besoin de son aide. Camelot… Camelot est en danger.

Un long silence s'ensuit, puis l'homme lâche Merlin qui se met à tousser, et ouvre la porte sans cesser de menacer Arthur avec son épée.

Dans la chaumière sombre et mal rangée où règne le même parfum de sauge et de fenouil que dans les appartements de Gaius, le prince explique la raison de leur voyage en taisant les deux informations qu'il a appris juste avant de partir. Il assure à l'homme qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal et qu'on le laissera repartir libre en échange du remède qui permettra de soigner la population.

Arthur met tout son cœur dans son argumentation, mais ça ne semble pas suffisant.

L'homme refuse catégoriquement.

Il parait presque surpris qu'on _ose_ même lui demander son aide.

\- Vous avez la trouille, c'est ça ? dit soudain Merlin dans le silence frustré qui a suivi les dernières tentatives du prince.

Balinor penche la tête de côté – un geste qui rappelle effroyablement à Arthur quelqu'un d'autre. Il croise les bras sur sa veste en cuir sombre et indique le serviteur d'un geste de menton.

\- C'est qui, ça ?

\- Personne. Mon serviteur, répond le jeune homme un peu trop précipitamment.

Deux yeux bleus courroucés le toisent.

\- Je ne suis pas '_personne_'. Je suis Merlin, dit le garçon aux grandes oreilles en levant la tête d'un air de défi.

Balinor arque un sourcil et gratte son épaisse barbe noire.

\- Ton _serviteur_, répète-t-il.

Arthur rougit.

_Est-ce si _bizarre_ que l'héritier de Camelot ait comme serviteur de confiance – unique garde du corps – un grand gamin efflanqué qui est visiblement un _idiot_ ?_

Balinor marmonne quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas et les plante là pendant le reste de la journée. Quand il revient, il n'a pas l'air trop surpris de les voir, mais ne leur offre rien à manger ou à boire. L'estomac d'Arthur gargouille. Merlin s'est perché sur un tabouret et observe l'homme d'un regard intense. Ses pommettes sont un peu rouges et il n'a quasiment pas parlé depuis ce matin. Arthur commence à penser qu'il y a quelque chose de très grave chez lui.

Il espère juste – _il prie désespérément au fond de lui_ – pour que ce ne soit pas la peste qui affecte Camelot que Merlin aie attrapé avant de partir.

\- Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ? interroge Balinor, un peu sarcastique.

\- Nous ne partirons pas sans vous, rétorque Arthur en lui rendant un regard furieux. "Des centaines de vie dépendent de la réussite de notre voyage. Je ferai _tout_ ce qui est en mon possible pour vous convaincre de nous accompagner. Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple mourir s'il y a le _moindre_ espoir de les guérir quelque part au fin fond des cinq royaumes."

L'homme l'examine pendant quelques instants, puis il se met à siffloter, sort des herbes de ses placards et se met à les pilonner dans un bol. Il rajoute de l'eau, puis une poudre qu'il sort d'un sachet caché dans sa ceinture et finit par vider le liquide dans une coupe en cuivre qu'il place devant le prince.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout, répond Arthur en réprimant un frisson.

Balinor hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Dans cette coupe, il y a un poison mortel qui tue _très_ lentement. Vous ne pensez pas être malade au début, puis vous commencez à avoir un léger mal de tête et ensuite ça s'aggrave et vous finissez par mourir en crachant vos poumons. Je me fiche de savoir lequel des deux, mais l'un de vous doit boire cette coupe si vous voulez que je vienne avec vous. Je vous fournirai l'antidote une fois que je serai de nouveau en sécurité de l'autre côté des frontières de Camelot.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en arriver là, gronde Arthur, outré, tandis que Merlin contemple l'homme avec un regard étrange où se mêlent étonnement et trahison.

\- J'ai besoin d'une garantie.

\- Je vous ai donné _ma parole_, siffle le prince.

\- La parole d'un roi n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, pas plus que celle d'un manant. Les humains sont crédules et versatiles. Ils ne sont pas capables de tenir leurs promesses, petites ou grandes.

Arthur se mord l'intérieur de la bouche.

Il est hors de lui, mais il sait qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Il inspire profondément et sursaute quand le tabouret sur lequel était assis Merlin tombe brusquement en arrière.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? s'écrie le jeune serviteur, alarmé.

Il s'approche vivement, pousse Balinor pour se rapprocher de la coupe.

\- Je vais le faire, Arthur ! Laissez-_moi_ le faire. _S'il vous plait_...

A ce moment exact, Arthur hait si profondément l'ancien seigneur des dragons qu'il pourrait le tuer sur place. Il écarte fermement Merlin sans écouter ses protestations et ramasse la coupe qu'il vide d'un trait avant de la reposer sur la table d'un geste brusque.

Il s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de manche dans le silence où il n'entend que le gémissement étranglé de son serviteur et toise Balinor.

\- Voilà, c'est fait. Satisfait ? Partons, maintenant.

L'homme le contemple pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, le visage impassible, puis il incline la tête.

\- Allons-y.

Dehors, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Ils ont à peine le temps de chevaucher jusqu'à la frontière de Cenred avant que la nuit tombe. Arthur respire plus librement une fois qu'ils sont dans les bois alliés et cherche un endroit pour passer la nuit.

Ils allument un feu et Merlin installe des couvertures sur le tapis de feuilles mortes avant de venir s'asseoir en tailleur en face du tronc d'arbre sur lequel l'homme s'est assis pour écorcher le lapin qui leur servira de dîner. Le prince boit à grosses gorgées ce qui reste dans sa gourde, puis s'en va la remplir au ruisseau qui court à quelques mètres dans le sous-bois, tout en gardant son épée à la ceinture et un œil en direction du campement.

Il se demande s'il a soif à cause du poison et si Balinor va vraiment lui donner l'antidote avant de quitter Camelot.

_Et si l'homme saura vraiment trouver un remède pour la pestilence qui frappe la ville._

Il s'efforce de ne pas penser à Guenièvre, à Morgane, à son père, à Gaius, à Sir Léon et à tous ceux qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux pour aller chercher du secours.

_Pourvu que tout le monde aille bien…_

Quand il revient près du feu, Merlin a les yeux fixés sur Balinor.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà été à Ealdor ? demande-t-il soudain.

La question fait à Arthur l'effet d'une piqûre de guêpe et il trébuche sur un sac en se rasseyant.

\- J'y ai passé un peu de temps, répond l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules, concentré sur le mouvement de son couteau.

Les deux saphirs s'intensifient.

\- Y avez-vous vu une femme qui ressemblait à une princesse ?

Balinor rit doucement, de façon presque surprenante, et ses yeux sombres se posent avec une certaine douceur sur le garçon dont les grandes oreilles s'enflamment à la lueur du feu.

\- T'es un drôle de p'tit bonhomme, toi, commente-t-il.

Merlin fronce le nez, désappointé à cette expression que Perceval utilise régulièrement pour le faire marronner, et Arthur se détend un peu.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui soient de _vraies_ princesses, dit l'homme en se remettant à travailler. "Mais… oui. Il y avait une femme, là-bas, qui aurait pu être reine. Elle était magnifique et douce. Elle s'appelait Hunith."

Arthur grogne, narquois : _depuis quand détermine-t-on qu'une princesse en est une à sa beauté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé croire de sa fiancée Elena, alors ?_

Merlin n'a pas bougé.

\- Est-ce que vous la _connaissiez_ bien ?

L'homme se rembrunit.

\- Je l'ai aimée, fut un temps.

Arthur n'a plus de doute sur la direction de cette conversation, maintenant, mais il ne parvient pas à se décider à l'interrompre.

_Il ne s'en sent pas le droit._

Peu importe la façon dont le pupille de Gaius – _son petit-fils, pardon_ – a appris la vérité, c'est à lui de faire ce choix.

\- Eh bien… je suis le fils d'Hunith, dit Merlin.

Le couteau s'arrête une fraction de seconde, mais l'homme cille à peine.

\- Elle s'est mariée, donc, marmonne-t-il. "C'est bien. Elle méritait d'être heureuse."

Merlin a l'air un peu perdu pendant quelques instants, puis il penche la tête de côté et fixe l'homme encore plus intensément.

\- Elle ne s'est pas mariée, corrige-t-il simplement.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	7. Deux petits dragons de bois

**DEUX PETITS DRAGONS DE BOIS**

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, la nuit froide n'est troublée que par le chuchotement des feuilles mortes, les appels étouffés lointains des animaux et le crépitement des flammes.

Arthur retient sa respiration.

\- Je suis votre fils, insiste Merlin qui semble surpris par l'absence de réaction de l'homme.

Ce serait presque drôle, si ce n'était pas si triste.

L'homme relève la tête et ses yeux sombres plongent dans les deux saphirs fixés sur lui, comme pour les sonder, pour vérifier qu'il dit la vérité, pour… _s'accrocher à la réalité ?_

Arthur peut sentir à quel point l'ancien seigneur des dragons est ébranlé par cette révélation, malgré son visage en apparence impassible.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un fils, finit-il par souffler avec une espèce de sourire maladroit.

Peut-être est-ce la fumée, mais ses yeux piquent et se mouillent.

Les grands yeux bleus de Merlin se remplissent de larmes, mais il sourit en retour, si largement que la nuit semble s'éclairer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un père, répond-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Ses épaules se sont haussées d'un air d'excuse et il a l'air si fragile, si maigre, si innocent, assis en tailleur sur le sol en face de l'homme qui n'a pas fait un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, qu'Arthur aurait presque envie de se lever et de botter le derrière du seigneur des dragons.

_Est-ce possible d'être bête à ce point ?_

Même le prince, qui est loin – très _loin_ – d'être démonstratif, a le sentiment que Merlin mérite _plus_ qu'un simple regard ému.

L'homme se racle la gorge et pose le couteau sur le tronc. Il cherche autour de lui, trouve la pique préparée pour le lapin et embroche l'animal avant de le placer au-dessus du feu. Puis il se lève, brosse sa veste en cuir, commence un geste qu'il ne termine pas et finit par se gratter la barbe de nouveau.

\- Je reviens, grommelle-t-il.

Et il s'en va.

Merlin le suit de ses yeux embués et son sourire s'éteint lentement. Il baisse la tête, change de position et ramasse ses genoux contre lui.

_Pitoyable._

Arthur est encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il a dû boire le poison plus tôt dans la journée. Il respire profondément pour se calmer, puis se lève et contourne le feu pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son serviteur. Il se laisse tomber sur la couverture, bourrade légèrement l'épaule de Merlin.

\- Hé, tente-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre un air de bonne humeur.

Merlin se recroqueville, les bras noués autour de ses jambes, sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Il est un peu surpris, c'est tout, dit le prince.

_C'est un crétin et il aurait dû prendre sur lui._

Il fulmine tellement qu'il a peur que sa voix ne vrille dans les aigus.

\- Merlin ? Merlin, regarde-moi.

Le garçon enfouit au contraire plus profondément son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

\- _Mer_lin. Tu n'es pas supposé désobéir à un ordre direct de ton maître.

Le petit bruit étouffé qui lui répond est juste la chose la plus triste du monde.

\- Il ne veut pas de moi, balbutie une petite voix brisée.

Arthur ne réfléchit pas vraiment et jette son bras autour des épaules de son serviteur presque comme un réflexe.

\- C'est _faux_, dit-il fermement, tandis que son gant presse la clavicule osseuse de son serviteur. "Il a juste été pris par surprise, c'est tout. Imagine la tête que _je_ ferais, si j'apprenais soudain que _Gwaine_ est mon frère."

Merlin relève la tête et renifle à travers les larmes qui dégoulinent sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il.

Arthur fait une horrible grimace.

\- Non, bien sûr que _non_ ! proteste-t-il. "Seul un vieux _crapaud_ pourrait avoir ce genre de relation avec lui."

Il sourit et donne une pichenette amicale sur la pommette du garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des valets qui ont le nez qui coule ? gronde-t-il doucement.

Merlin lui adresse une moue d'excuse et s'essuie avec le revers de sa manche.

\- Désolé…

Arthur enlève son bras et ébouriffe les cheveux noirs de son serviteur.

\- Bien, conclut-il.

Ses yeux scrutent la pénombre du sous-bois à la recherche de l'homme. Balinor ferait bien de revenir rapidement, s'il ne veut pas que le prince aille le chercher et le ramène par le col de sa veste ridicule.

Arthur soupire, agacé. Il se lève et fait quelques pas autour du feu, rajoute une bûche, lève la tête pour regarder la lune qui se cache dans le brouillard naissant.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, hein ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne lui fais pas _encore_ confiance, rectifie-t-il.

Il souffle, les mains sur les hanches, puis s'assoit sur le tronc d'arbre et pose les coudes sur ses cuisses.

\- Merlin ?

\- Hum ?

\- Comment tu as su que c'était ton père ?

Les cils sombres battent très vite, dans un éclat d'yeux bleus un peu coupables.

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Gaius.

Le prince hoche la tête.

\- Eh bien, ça explique que tu sois devenu soudain muet, je suppose.

Il marque une pause.

\- Je suis désolé, Merlin.

Le garçon frissonne un peu sur sa couverture, tire à lui celle d'à côté et s'en enveloppe.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, un peu étonné.

Arthur mâchouille l'intérieur de sa bouche, laisse échapper un soupir contrit.

\- Pour tout ça.

Merlin penche la tête de côté.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant à Arthur comme s'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. "Tout va bien se passer. On va revenir à Camelot, les gens vont être guéris et Ba… Balinor va vous donner l'antidote."

Il fronce le nez d'un air un peu espiègle.

\- C'est Gaius qui va être content de le revoir après aussi longtemps ! Et Guenièvre va être drôlement surprise quand je vais lui dire que le _médecin de la cour_ est mon grand-père, en fait. Gwaine va faire un bond plus haut que la tête de Perceval et Lancelot va dire que c'est pour ça que je me débrouille bien avec les herbes, j'en suis sûr…

Arthur n'a pas le courage d'interrompre ce flot de paroles un peu précipitées, désespérément joyeuses et insouciantes.

_Oh, Merlin. Non, rien de tout ceci ne va arriver._

_Gaius ne va pas recevoir son fils à bras ouverts et Balinor n'aura pas le droit de rester._

Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que l'homme se soit montré si distant, finalement. La séparation sera sûrement moins douloureuse comme ça…

En parlant du loup, voilà l'ancien seigneur des dragons qui réapparait entre les arbres. Il se rassoit sur le tronc d'arbre dans un bruissement de son long manteau de cuir sombre et évite délibérément le regard de Merlin. Il se penche sur le lapin, râle parce qu'ils n'ont pas fait tourner la broche et que le dîner est noirci d'un côté, rose vif de l'autre.

Il ne pipe pas un mot pendant tout le repas et fait comme s'il ne sentait pas les coups d'œil qu'on lui lance. Merlin s'est tu immédiatement en le voyant revenir et se tient coi jusqu'au moment où Arthur lui ordonne sèchement de se coucher, agacé par les bâillements à répétition de son serviteur qui peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je te réveillerai quand ce sera ton tour de veille.

Une fois Merlin pelotonné sous sa couverture qui se soulève régulièrement, preuve qu'il est bel et bien dans les choux, Arthur se tourne vers Balinor qui a sorti un bout de bois de sa poche et s'est mis à le tailler.

_Décidément, pour un médecin, il joue beaucoup trop souvent du couteau._

Le prince se racle la gorge.

\- Vous aviez vraiment besoin de faire ça ? reproche-t-il.

Balinor fronce à peine les sourcils.

\- Sa condition, dit-il sourdement. "C'est un accident ? Une fièvre ? Ou est-ce de naissance ?"

Arthur se radoucit.

\- Gaius a dit qu'il était né comme ça.

\- Quelles sont ses limites ?

Le ton de l'homme est froid, précis, comme celui du roi quand ses éclaireurs reviennent de patrouiller.

Le prince remue inconfortablement sur le tronc d'arbre.

\- Vous devriez interroger Gaius, dit-il froidement.

L'homme relève la tête un bref instant et ses yeux étincellent.

\- Je te pose la question à _toi_.

Arthur n'aime pas du tout ce manque de respect, mais il n'est pas dupe. Il a entraperçu brièvement un éclair de détresse derrière la hargne apparente de l'ancien seigneur des dragons.

Il soupire – _encore_. Il semblerait qu'il ne fasse que ça depuis le début de ce voyage.

Ses yeux se posent sur la forme endormie de son serviteur.

\- Il peut _tout_ faire, répond-t-il. "Simplement, il le fait _plus lentement_. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un enfant, il est… il comprend davantage, on peut lui demander plus. C'est juste qu'il… il voit et il agit avec une différente perspective que les autres gens. Il manque _totalement_ de sens pratique et se fourre _toujours_ dans des situations impossibles, mais parfois il fait preuve d'une sagesse étonnante."

Un sourire frôle ses lèvres, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Merlin est quelqu'un de bien, conclut-il. "Quelqu'un que n'importe qui pourrait être fier d'avoir pour ami."

Il se tourne vers l'homme et s'aperçoit, surpris, que celui-ci le regarde d'une drôle de façon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, marmonne Balinor en se remettant à tailler son bout de bois.

\- Je _déteste_ quand vous faites ça, maugrée le prince.

Il se lève et s'étire, bâille largement.

\- Je suppose que vous pouvez prendre la première veille, puisque que vous êtes bien lancé, grogne-t-il avec un geste de menton en direction des mains calleuses de l'ancien seigneur des dragons.

Balinor ne répond pas, comme d'habitude.

Arthur se couche, s'enroule dans sa couverture et l'observe une dernière fois.

De profil, si on lui retirait cette épaisse barbe hirsute, l'homme ressemble un peu à Gaius. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés sont les mêmes que Merlin, et il a aussi la même façon d'arrondir les épaules quand il est assis.

Les saphirs doivent être le don d'Hunith et, s'il en croit la carrure de Balinor, le corps frêle de son serviteur lui vient sûrement aussi de sa mère.

Arthur laisse retomber ses paupières.

_Il se demande pourquoi le père de Merlin est parti d'Ealdor, il y a des années…_

_Pourquoi il a abandonné la femme qu'il aimait et s'en est allé sans jamais revenir…_

_Pourquoi…_

Il dort déjà.

L'homme attend d'être certain que le prince a sombré avant de se lever avec précaution. Il contourne le feu délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les feuilles et les brindilles, puis s'accroupit à côté de Merlin.

Pendant longtemps il contemple les traits anguleux du garçon, sans rien dire, puis sa main se tend doucement et il écarte une mèche noire sur le front de son fils.

\- Je ne savais pas, souffle-t-il. "Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas…"

Il ferme les yeux et une larme coule lentement le long de son nez et se perd dans son épaisse barbe sombre.

Quand Merlin ouvre les yeux, le lendemain matin, il y a un petit dragon de bois posé sur la pierre à côté de sa tête.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur enfonce ses talons dans le flanc du cheval qui prend son élan pour gravir la dernière colline qui les sépare de la frontière. Il se retourne quand il arrive au sommet, écarte une branche gorgée de pluie qui l'éclabousse de gouttelettes froides, et surveille la progression du cavalier derrière lui.

Le soleil est tiède sur sa joue, à peine assez clair pour illuminer ses cheveux blonds à travers le feuillage rouquin de la forêt.

Il a l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils ont campé dans la clairière en contre-bas, mais cela fait déjà plus d'un mois.

Camelot se remet des cicatrices laissées par l'épidémie et l'on a commencé à rebâtir les chaumières rasées pour assainir les rues. Il faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour que cette épreuve soit oubliée, mais au moins plus personne n'est malade. Uther a ouvert les greniers et fait distribuer de la nourriture, Gaius est enfin sur pied et veille sur le rétablissement des plus âgés.

Guenièvre et Morgane prodiguent des vêtements et des couvertures aux plus pauvres. Elles ont même confectionné des poupées de chiffon pour les plus petites filles de la ville basse.

Sir Léon a dormi trois jours durant, puis il s'est remis à la tâche et supervise la reconstruction des bâtiments avec les chevaliers qui mettent la main à la pâte sans protester.

Merlin est partout, comme d'habitude. Les joues enduites de terre, les mains dans le savon, en train de charrier des pierres ou de tirer des charrettes de planches, souriant et encourageant chacun.

Lancelot, Gwaine et Perceval sont revenus de leur quête avec une espèce de fourchette rouillée, l'air assez enchantés de leur voyage. Gwaine a parlé de vouivres et de tartes aux pommes, Perceval s'est plaint du bavardage incessant de l'ivrogne et de ses ampoules aux pieds, Lancelot est déjà en train de rédiger un poème épique au sujet de leur quête, qu'il voudra sûrement leur déclamer la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveront en train de savourer une pinte d'hydromel sous les étoiles.

Et Arthur a tellement de choses à leur raconter qu'il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

\- Vous êtes trop lourd pour cette pauvre bête, lance-t-il à Balinor quand l'homme parvient à sa hauteur.

L'ancien seigneur des dragons se contente de lever un sourcil.

\- Attends quelques années, quand tu seras roi. Avec tous les banquets auxquels tu seras forcé d'assister, tu deviendras vite gras et impotent.

Le prince renifle, amusé.

\- Aucune chance, riposte-t-il. "Merlin ne me laissera jamais en paix s'il doit faire des trous supplémentaires dans mes ceintures. Je ne lui donnerai pas cette joie."

Balinor rit dans sa barbe, de ce rire sourd affectueux qu'il ne laisse pas entendre souvent.

Arthur et lui ont passé des heures ensemble, pendant ce dernier mois. Uther n'a vu l'ancien seigneur des dragons qu'une seule fois. Les deux hommes se sont toisés dans un silence étouffant, avant de se rappeler mutuellement leurs serments de respecter l'accord de trêve fragile. Arthur a dû assister aussi à la première confrontation pénible entre Gaius et Balinor, et pour une fois il a apprécié la façon abrupte qu'a l'ancien seigneur des dragons de conclure les conversations.

Gaius et son fils se sont revus plus tard, mais le prince les a laissés seuls, cette fois-là. Il a embarqué Merlin pour faire le tour des fontaines et vérifier que l'eau coulait claire et pure.

Merlin n'a pas mis longtemps à discerner sous l'attitude bourrue de Balinor les véritables sentiments de celui-ci.

Uther n'a pas laissé beaucoup de marge de manœuvre à son fils, mais il n'a pas vu de problème à ce que "l'idiot" apporte ses repas au reclus ou passe du temps dans la cour fermée d'une grille que le soleil inondait de lumière en fin d'après-midi. Merlin est venu tous les jours voir son père : il a pu l'aider à manipuler les potions et les mixtures, il a bavardé, bavardé, bavardé, assez pour rattraper des années d'absence. Il a observé avec intérêt l'étrange entente qui est née entre le prince et son prisonnier, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'une joie étonnée tandis qu'il écoutait les deux hommes échanger leurs points de vue avec passion.

Arthur n'est pas d'accord avec toutes les étranges idées de Balinor, mais il reconnait qu'elles sont fascinantes. Il ne conçoit pas un royaume où le peuple aurait voix au chapitre au même titre que son souverain, mais il se sent étrangement attiré par la notion d'égalité entre les nobles et les serfs, même si un tel monde lui parait difficilement concevable.

_Après tout, n'est-il pas ami avec trois hommes dont il considère la vie aussi importante que la sienne propre ?_

Son cheval fait un écart et il revient au présent. Ils sont sur la crête qui surplombe la frontière d'Essetir. Loin dans la vallée, un filet de fumée s'élève au-dessus d'un groupe de maisons : sans doute l'auberge où ils ont passé la nuit lors de leur premier voyage.

Il tourne la tête vers Balinor et s'aperçoit que celui-ci est en train de le regarder pensivement.

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit l'homme de sa voix grave.

Ses yeux regardent Arthur avec amitié.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la frontière, objecte le prince. "Il y a une lieue ou deux d'ici au royaume de Cenred. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que vous enfreignez les termes de notre accord."

\- Je vous ai donné _ma parole_, réplique Balinor.

Arthur lui renvoie une grimace.

\- Oh. _S'il vous plaît_.

L'homme se met à rire, puis il redevient sérieux.

\- Vous lui expliquerez ?

Arthur hoche le menton.

\- Oui, répond-t-il.

Il ne pose pas la question parce qu'il a promis à Gaius de ne pas le faire, mais il voudrait fichtrement savoir pourquoi l'ancien seigneur des dragons s'en va _encore une fois_ sans rien dire à son fils.

Merlin méritait qu'on lui dise adieu correctement.

\- Vous allez passer par Ealdor ?

Balinor détourne les yeux, se concentre sur la vallée et l'oiseau qui traverse le grand ciel pâle.

\- Oui. Je veux voir l'endroit où repose Hunith, verser du vin sur sa tombe et voir si les scilles ont fleuri.

Arthur se mordille les lèvres.

\- Vous irez où, ensuite ?

L'homme le regarde de nouveau, son regard brun adouci sous ses épais sourcils.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, jeune prince ? Tu comptes me traquer ?

\- Plutôt savoir où Merlin pourra vous retrouver, s'il le désire un jour, riposte sourdement Arthur.

Balinor sourit tristement.

\- C'est mieux qu'il reste à Camelot.

Il talonne son cheval et s'engage sur le sentier qui descend vers Cenred. Arthur hésite, puis il le rattrape et bloque le passage avec sa monture.

Les chênes aux écorces noueuses, autour d'eux, commencent déjà à engloutir la lumière. Le sous-bois s'assombrit, plus loin, et la brise fait frissonner le tapis de feuilles cuivrées qui recouvre la terre brunâtre, soulevant une odeur de mousse et d'humidité un peu enivrante.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans me donner cet antidote, quand même ?

Balinor rit en sourdine.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu besoin d'antidote, répond-t-il d'un air narquois. "Je t'avais simplement donné une décoction de plantes qui soignent les poussées de furoncles… je voulais savoir à quel point tu étais sincère."

\- Je m'en doutais… marmonne Arthur avec l'envie soudaine de faire quelque chose – comme basculer l'homme de sa selle et l'obliger à avaler quelques champignons dégoutants arrosés de pisse de renard.

Mais soudain une flèche fend l'air à travers les arbres et vient se planter dans sa selle avec un bruit sec.

L'instant d'après, il saute de cheval et ses oreilles se remplissent de braillements et de clashs de métal, et il se retrouve dos à dos avec Balinor en train de combattre ce qui doit être une patrouille de soldats de Cenred… définitivement pas du bon côté de la frontière.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Il est bien plus habile que la plupart de ses adversaires et Balinor est loin d'être un manche avec une épée.

_Pour un homme qui passe à peu près autant de temps que Gaius dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, le père de Merlin est plutôt surprenant._

Arthur balance son pied dans la poitrine du dernier soldat et l'envoie bouler le long de la pente avant de se retourner, un peu haletant, vers son compagnon de voyage.

\- Peut-être que Cenred n'est pas la bonne destination pour vous, lance-t-il avec humour. "Vous devriez tenter les plages de Fyrien, elles…"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que le premier des soldats qu'il a jeté à terre s'est soulevé sur un coude avec son arbalète et qu'il tire…

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillent quand il sent le choc qui lui coupe le souffle et l'écrase sur le sol. Il lutte pour se redresser, repousse le corps de Balinor qui s'est effondré sur lui après l'avoir poussé hors de danger, s'assure d'un coup d'œil que le soldat qui a fait feu est retombé inconscient, puis se dégage et se penche sur l'ancien seigneur des dragons, fébrile.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? balbutie-t-il.

\- On ne t'a… pas appris… à dire… merci, Altesse ? crachote Balinor avant d'étrangler un cri de douleur en retirant d'un coup sec le carreau planté dans son flanc.

\- Pourquoi ? bégaye Arthur en calant l'homme contre ses genoux et en essayant de retenir le sang qui s'échappe en giclant de la blessure.

\- Parce que… tu es... l'ami de Merlin…

\- Je vais vous ramener à Camelot ! Gaius vous soignera…

\- Non… Non, c'est trop tard... Crois-moi, je _suis_ médecin, ajoute Balinor avec un faible sourire.

Ses traits se convulsent de douleur et il se tend, gémit, tousse, s'étouffe à moitié. Quand il arrive à reprendre sa respiration, il attrape le visage d'Arthur dans ses mains calleuses, le serre presque à lui faire mal.

\- Arthur… prends soin de lui… je t'en prie… prends soin de Merlin…

\- Je vous le promets, répond le prince dont le cœur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux.

_Si cela fait si mal de voir perdre le père de Merlin, alors comment pourrait-il le supporter si celui qui se mourrait était le sien ?_

Des larmes lui brûlent les yeux et il les refoule, continue de soutenir l'homme, presse désespérément sa main sur la blessure.

_Oh, comment peut-il retourner à Camelot et dire à Gaius que son fils est mort ?_

_Comment pourra-t-il regarder Merlin en face après avoir laissé une telle chose arriver ?_

L'homme lutte pour rester conscient.

\- Ecoute-moi, mon garçon… aucun homme ne mérite que tu verses des larmes pour lui… ne pleure pas pour les morts, le deuil ne ramène personne… mais le pardon… une main tendue… peuvent changer un cœur… Occupe-toi des vivants, Arthur… les gens… en valent la peine…

\- Il semblerait que j'ai le meilleur professeur pour apprendre à m'intéresser aux autres, dit Arthur d'une voix rauque qui tente de plaisanter.

Il sent la vie quitter le corps de l'homme qui a fermé les paupières, son poids s'alourdir sur ses avant-bras qui lui font mal, le sang qui imprègne sa tunique et son pantalon.

Balinor a lâché son visage et sa main repose dans les feuilles d'or rouge. Son visage blême est crispé de douleur mais ses yeux bruns sont étonnement apaisés lorsqu'ils se rouvrent doucement.

\- Un jour viendra où tu feras face à de grandes batailles… où tu devras mener une armée… je sais que tu es un des meilleurs combattants au sein des cinq royaumes… mais on n'a pas seulement besoin de courage et de force pour gagner, Arthur…

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en ravalant les larmes qu'il ne veut pas laisser couler par égard pour cet homme de science qui, en un mois, a su lui en apprendre davantage que tous les maîtres d'armes que le prince a eus depuis son enfance.

\- Arthur…

\- Taisez-vous. Vous êtes encore plus bavard que Merlin… marmonne le prince en se mordant les lèvres.

Balinor sourit, comme perdu dans un rêve, puis il se contracte, gémit, et sa bouche se remplit de sang.

\- Ar'th'r…

\- Je suis là, dit le prince entre ses dents.

La main de Balinor se traîne dans les feuilles mortes qui crissent, remonte sur son manteau de cuir sombre poisseux de sang, cherche quelque chose dans sa poche.

\- T'iens… c'… p'r… toi…

Arthur attrape la main faible qui a du mal à tenir le petit dragon de bois.

\- Je le donnerai à Merlin, promet-il, le cœur serré.

Balinor secoue la tête.

\- N'n… j'… fais deux… c'… p'r toi…

Ses yeux bruns regardent avec douceur le jeune prince.

\- Mer… ci… Si…re…

Ses cils palpitent légèrement et sa nuque se renverse lentement en arrière.

Arthur le dépose doucement sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis d'automne et le contemple en silence, les poings fermés, le petit dragon identique à celui de Merlin posé sur son genou.

Il reste comme cela un long moment, silencieux, puis se lève, décidé.

Quand il a fini d'ensevelir Balinor, il retourne à Camelot, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Il annonce la mort de son fils à Gaius et le laisse appuyé sur sa table de potions, pâle et voûté, avant de se mettre à la recherche de Merlin.

Quand il le trouve, il n'hésite pas, il ne ment pas, il explique en quelques mots, puis serre contre lui le garçon qui sanglote, sans rien dire.

Parce que Merlin n'est rien de plus qu'un enfant dont le père est parti sans dire adieu.

Mais Arthur est un homme, et à partir de ce jour-là, il enseigne à ses chevaliers ce qu'il a appris.

On ne s'arrête pas pour pleurer sur la mort d'un guerrier, on continue ce qu'il a commencé.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	8. Pas de fumée sans feu

**PAS DE FUMÉE SANS FEU**

* * *

La forêt est encapuchonnée dans un brouillard blanc. Les feuilles mortes, cuivrées et sèches, crissent sous les bottes des cinq hommes qui se serrent les uns contre les autres sur un tronc d'arbre recouvert de mousse et de lichen.

\- Quand vous serez marié, on ne pourra plus faire ça… remarque Gwaine entre deux bouchées de poisson grillé.

Lancelot hoche le menton, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le feu qui pétille en produisant une épaisse fumée grisâtre. Le bois est humide et les gouttes qui tombent des arbres de temps à autre s'évaporent avec un frishtt paisible quand elles touchent les pierres chaudes.

\- C'est vrai, murmure Arthur.

Il ne dit pas que si son père découvrait la camaraderie qu'il entretient avec des roturiers, ç'en serait fini _maintenant_ des escapades qui lui tiennent tant à cœur.

\- Heureusement que le mariage a été repoussé au printemps, alors… dit placidement Perceval.

Le vieux chêne tordu qui sert de point de ralliement craque comme s'il riait sourdement quand le vent se lève.

Il fait trop froid pour passer la nuit dehors, alors les trois vagabonds s'entassent dans la ridiculement petite chambre de Merlin et Arthur se rend _déjà_ mis de côté. Le jour suivant, dès qu'il a passé assez de temps sur le terrain d'entraînement pour disperser les soupçons, il laisse les chevaliers entre les mains de Sir Léon et se rue chez Gaius où il trouve les larrons en train de faire semblant que l'indigestible porridge du vieux médecin est le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Ils ont passé la nuit à bavarder comme des gamines excitées et n'arrêtent pas de bâiller largement.

Arthur trouve la vie vraiment _injuste_. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir droit au même bonheur insouciant.

Moitié malicieux, moitié sérieux, Merlin lui propose d'échanger leurs rôles, mais ça ne le fait pas rire.

Les heures passent trop lentement et les mois trop vite. Le temps se réchauffe et les arbres s'habillent de petites fleurs blanches et roses, de bourgeons d'un vert vif et d'oiseaux en plein émoi.

Pendant que la sentinelle lui fait son rapport, Arthur observe Guenièvre et Lancelot du haut de la tour de guet. Ils reviennent du marché, sans doute. Le jeune homme porte le panier et la soubrette explique quelque chose tout en consultant un morceau de papier. Ils rient dans la brise chargée de pétales de cerisier. Ils s'arrêtent à un étal, leurs mains se frôlent dans le bac de pommes de terre, ils gloussent bêtement.

Ces deux-là sont devenus vraiment bons amis cet hiver, quand Lancelot a été malade et qu'il a squatté chez Gaius pendant quelques semaines. Gwaine réussit toujours à faire rire aux éclats la servante, mais la jeune fille a pris l'habitude de baisser un peu les yeux quand Lancelot s'adresse à elle, et de sourire avec les pommettes roses. Même Perceval, qui est toujours le dernier à s'apercevoir de ce genre de choses, leur jette des coups d'œil attendris de temps en temps.

Arthur est perplexe_. Il devrait être jaloux, non ?_ Pourtant il ne l'est pas vraiment, même s'il se sent légèrement agacé par leurs niaiseries. Il commence à comprendre que ce qui l'attire chez Guenièvre, plus que sa beauté ou son courage, c'est sa façon droite et sincère de lui parler, le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui comme à un homme, non pas comme à un prince.

_Un peu comme Merlin._

_Un peu comme une conscience._

On n'épouse pas sa conscience, cependant. Même si le froissement de sa robe fait courir une drôle de chaleur dans votre cou.

Et Arthur essaie désespérément de tomber amoureux d'Elena, parce qu'Uther est intransigeant, chaque fois qu'il aborde le sujet : le mariage _aura lieu_ et peu importe ce que son fils pense de la jeune femme :

\- C'est un poulain sauvage, Père.

\- Elle a de l'énergie, j'en conviens. Une femme en bonne santé apporte de la joie à son mari.

\- Cette vieille horreur qui lui sert de nounou a plus de grâce qu'elle.

\- Au moins, Lady Elena a de la retenue dans ses avances, Arthur, comme une vraie damoiselle de bonne famille. Cette Grunhilda accable notre pauvre Gaius de ses… _attentions_ chaque fois qu'elle est en visite au château. Le pauvre homme est au bout de sa vie.

\- Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je tombe amoureux d'une femme qui croque des grenouilles _vivantes_ pour son quatre-heures ?

\- Les Gaulois en sont friands, m'a-t-on dit.

C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Et Merlin n'est d'aucune aide, ces temps-ci. Non seulement il se tait résolument, les lèvres pressées pour signifier qu'il ne participera à aucune débat sur la question (il a donné son avis clair : "les gens devraient se marier par amour, un point c'est tout"), mais il se montre aussi particulièrement nerveux et énervé chaque fois qu'il croise Morgane dans un couloir. La seule explication qu'on peut en tirer est un mouvement de tête buté et une phrase énigmatique : "non non non, c'est pas une bonne idée."

Arthur a interrogé Guenièvre et celle-ci a haussé les épaules. Elle pense que Merlin n'aime pas la nouvelle femme de chambre de la princesse, Sefa, qui est pourtant une jeune personne tout à fait gentille et insignifiante aux yeux du prince. Morgane semble s'entendre très bien avec elle et l'emmène souvent en promenade. Guenièvre apprécie cette amitié, surtout que cela la dispense de monter à cheval pour accompagner sa maîtresse chaque fois que celle-ci souhaite échapper à la monotonie du château.

Arthur a d'abord été un peu troublé, puis il s'est fait une raison : Morgane sourit de nouveau depuis l'arrivée de Sefa et ça n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Merlin a dû être contrarié par un mot prononcé de travers une fois, cette animosité est infondée. Il a quand même insisté pour accompagner sa sœur lors d'une de ses promenades habituelles et s'est promis qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Apparemment l'idée d'une après-midi réussie pour Morgane consiste à pouffer en tressant des bleuets avec sa servante. Et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être pris pour cible des railleries de la princesse, qui semble s'amuser beaucoup de sa détresse face à Lady Elena.

Nul besoin de s'inquiéter.

_Il a tort, mais il ne le sait pas encore._

Il continue de suivre sa propre routine, d'obéir à son père, de s'appliquer à rester éveillé pendant les leçons ennuyeuses à mourir que lui donne Geoffrey de Monmouth sur les lois et décrets de Camelot, de participer aux conseils où on lui demande de plus en plus son avis, de diriger les entraînements des chevaliers avec Sir Léon, de cartographier le royaume, de gagner des tournois, de courtiser Lady Elena avec autant de bonne volonté qu'il peut en rassembler – _et _bénie_ soit la neige épaisse qui a paralysé les routes pendant presque tout l'hiver et l'a empêché de voyager jusqu'au domaine de Lord Godwyn, lui donnant une parfaite bonne excuse_ – d'assister aux banquets et de patrouiller à la recherche de bandits… et de s'échapper chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion pour aller au chêne tordu respirer loin de cette pression.

Parce qu'il n'arrive juste pas à trouver le bout de l'écheveau. A savoir par où commencer, comment changer, quoi faire de tout ce qu'il a appris, connu, découvert depuis deux ans qu'il a cessé de penser comme Uther Pendragon – l'homme qui a trahi sa mère, celui sur qui il avait basé sa vie, son père.

Pendant des semaines, il se comporte de façon modèle, puis _– ça lui a pris longtemps et il a presque laissé passer sa dernière chance_ – Arthur réussit finalement à être vrai avec lui-même.

C'est sa première étape, sa première décision personnelle sur cette longue route toute tracée devant lui.

Il est juste _un peu_ embarrassé d'avoir attendu jusqu'au moment où Lady Elena s'est avancée le long du tapis rouge dans sa robe de soie brodée pour lui prendre la main et lui dire qu'il n'allait pas l'épouser.

Ses paroles déclenchent un sacré tumulte dans la grande salle et les veines sur le front d'Uther ont l'air prêtes à exploser quand la jeune femme gousse de rire, amusée, et répond qu'elle est plutôt contente qu'il ait parlé avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Elle a beau être maladroite et plutôt garçon manqué, elle ne manque pas d'honneur, et Arthur s'est assez attaché à elle, finalement – enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être à une _amie _ou à un frère d'armes.

Il est _surpris_ qu'elle pense comme lui que leur mariage ne soit pas une bonne idée et _très soulagé_ de savoir qu'il ne va pas lui briser le cœur : c'est contraire au code de la chevalerie de faire pleurer une dame.

Le roi est hors de lui et s'apprête à jeter son fils au cachot et à l'obliger à épouser la damoiselle même s'il faut pour cela en venir à lui lier pieds et poings.

Mais le père d'Elena – qui se trouve être le meilleur ami d'Uther – apaise ce dernier et l'entraine hors de la grande salle avant que la famille royale ne se donne davantage en spectacle (Morgane complète le tableau en faisant des grimaces pour ne pas éclater de rire). Lord Godwyn est déçu que le mariage n'aie pas lieu, certes, mais favorablement impressionné par la détermination d'Arthur et par son discours bien tourné.

Le ton digne et calme du prince n'a offensé personne, il s'est montré courtois et il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il a dit : un roi et une reine malheureux ne sauraient rendre leur peuple heureux.

_\- Je vous souhaite de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui vous aime de tout son cœur._

Uther fait les cent pas un moment, en grognant et en soufflant comme un sanglier en colère, les yeux rétrécis. Puis il s'arrête devant la fenêtre, passe la main dans ses cheveux gris d'un air las.

Il _sait_ d'où vient cette idée ridicule que, roturier _ou_ noble, on devrait pouvoir choisir sa vie, et il est décidé à la combattre de toutes ses forces.

_Balinor n'empoisonnera pas l'esprit de son fils._

\- Ne le punissez pas, Uther. Arthur sera un grand roi, un jour. Vous devriez être fier de lui. Et il est peut-être temps que certaines vieilles traditions soient changées…

Elena s'en va à cheval après avoir proposé au prince de le battre à la course dès qu'il en sentira l'envie et Arthur sourit sincèrement en retour.

\- Au-revoir, princesse.

Merlin lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Elle va vous manquer, avouez !

Le prince attend que les visiteurs aient franchi le pont-levis, puis renifle, narquois.

\- Nah. Je crois pas.

Il attrape son serviteur et le coince sous son aisselle, le traîne jusqu'à ses appartements. Il fait beau et il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

C'est le moment idéal pour une belle chasse à courre qui remontera le moral de Morgane et fera râler Merlin d'une façon tout à fait satisfaisante.

L'été arrive à la vitesse d'un cheval emballé, remplit les journées d'éclaboussures d'eau et de rires, et les nuits de chansons de troubadours et de criquets. Les blés ondulent dans les champs, blonds et lourds de grains qui promettent une bonne moisson, des réserves pour longtemps. Le ciel est grand, clair et aussi bleu que les yeux de Merlin. Il n'y a pas eu un seul raid de bandits depuis des semaines.

Tout est bien, si ce n'est que la santé du roi n'est pas très bonne. Il a de fréquentes migraines, dort mal à cause de cauchemars et aucune des potions de Gaius ne semble le soulager. Arthur s'inquiète pour son père, mais Uther se préoccupe davantage des rumeurs qui pourraient se propager : si leurs ennemis apprenaient qu'il est malade, Camelot serait mis en péril.

Le monarque insiste donc pour assister aux audiences lui-même et pour répondre en personne aux requêtes qu'on lui présente.

Arthur est assez surpris, cependant, de le voir prendre au sérieux le récit d'un berger qui raconte avoir vu de la fumée s'élever des ruines d'Idirsholas, au fin fond du pays. Les paysans tremblent dans leurs braies : apparemment, c'est un mauvais présage. Le prince pense qu'on devrait accorder plus d'importance aux rapports de Sir Léon sur les centaines de mercenaires qui migrent vers Cenred avec une régularité inquiétante, mais Uther le fait taire en levant la main impatiemment.

\- Prends un ou deux hommes avec toi et va voir de quoi il s'agit. Les chevaliers de Medhir ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Sire ! Ce sont des légendes, tout juste aussi 'dangereuses' que des _fantômes_.

Il semblerait que ce soit exactement le problème pour le roi qui se débat chaque nuit avec les ombres du passé et les cris de ceux qu'il a fait exécuter lors de la Grande Purge.

Arthur s'en va à l'aube le lendemain, avec Merlin pour seul compagnon.

Il ne l'emmène pas avec lui pour patrouiller, d'ordinaire. Principalement parce que les écuyers peuvent assumer les tâches d'un serviteur lors de ce genre de sorties, mais aussi parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire du grand garçon dégingandé s'ils étaient attaqués par des bandits : lui dire de se cacher dans un buisson ? Merlin n'obéirait _jamais_. Il sauterait au contraire au milieu de la bataille pour essayer de protéger son maître et serait blessé à coup sûr – ou_ pire_.

Et puis, il y a une troisième raison pour laquelle le prince ne cède pas, même si Merlin le supplie à chaque fois de le laisser accompagner les chevaliers : Arthur n'aime pas tuer, mais il sait que c'est inévitable pour la protection du royaume. Lorsqu'il est en patrouille et qu'il doit se battre, il le fait et, après autant d'années, ça ne l'affecte plus de voir les cadavres répandus autour de lui quand les bois redeviennent paisibles. Mais, d'une certaine façon, il préfère que Merlin ignore ce côté-là de sa vie.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela que les chevaliers laissent leurs familles au château et se contentent de sourire quand ils entrent dans la cour et voient leurs bien-aimés rassemblés en bas des escaliers blancs... La jeune épouse de Sir Léon se jette à son cou et elle n'a aucune idée du temps insensé qu'il a passé au dernier ruisseau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas trop de taches de sang sur sa cape rouge.

Et Arthur redresse ses épaules fatiguées, plaque sur son visage son air le plus "crétin royal arrogant" alors qu'il met pied à terre et laisse le babillage joyeux de Merlin effacer l'odeur amère de la mort.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'endroit où ils vont est si terne qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de bataille, pas de bandits, rien que des moutons qui puent et des orties qui vous piquent quand vous vous glissez dans les bois pour satisfaire un besoin naturel.

Il y a trois jours jusqu'aux landes pelées qui entourent les ruines d'Idirsholas, bonnes uniquement pour pâturer des brebis peu difficiles, et Arthur n'est pas pressé.

Sa dernière entrevue avec son père s'est mal passée.

* * *

_\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps loin des affaires du château et tu négliges tes devoirs. Je commence à penser que tu te comportes de moins en moins comme un prince et de plus en plus comme un roturier. Ne crois pas que je sois dupe, Arthur. Je _sais_ que Balinor a essayé de te convertir à ses idées réfractaires et je ne te laisserai pas tomber dans le piège de ces belles paroles._

_\- Balinor n'est pour rien dans mon comportement, Sire. Je n'ai besoin de _personne_ pour penser et voir ce qui est nécessaire au bien-être de mon peuple._

_\- Beau résultat que cette indépendance d'esprit qui nous a coûté une alliance précieuse avec les Gawant ! Et explique-moi pourquoi l'on me dit que tu accordes plus d'importance aux paroles de cet idiot qu'à celles des jeunes nobles de ton entourage ?_

_\- Sir Bedivere avait tort et cela a été prouvé, Père._

_\- Il n'empêche que tu ne peux pas humilier un chevalier juste parce que ton serviteur a raison ! Arthur, je crois qu'il est temps que tu te sépares de ce garçon. Quel âge a-t-il ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Vingt ans, peut-être vingt-et-un._

_Merlin avait la dégaine d'un adolescent de seize ou dix-sept ans quand il est arrivé à Camelot et il a beau avoir pris une douzaine de centimètres depuis, il n'a pas changé d'une once. _

_\- Presque un adulte, donc. Il est clair qu'il ne pourra jamais dépasser les limites de son infirmité. Il t'a bien servi, mais maintenant que tes responsabilités augmentent, tu dois t'en débarrasser. Il est tout à fait inconvenant que le prince héritier de Camelot soit suivi partout par un idiot efflanqué._

_\- Mais, Père, Merlin est…_

_\- Il suffit ! Gaius continuera à l'utiliser comme garçon de courses et il servira en cuisine ou aux étables, là où ses maladresses causeront le moins de gêne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es tant attaché à ce pauvre bougre, Arthur. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas._

_\- Si vous preniez le temps de vous intéresser à votre people, ou à moi, vous le sauriez ! Merlin change la vie des gens, il y a quelque chose de lumineux chez lui… et… c'est mon… mon a-_

_\- Foutaises ! Un prince n'a que faire de la compagnie d'un manant et je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre ces divagations grossières ! Dès ton retour de patrouille, je demanderai à l'intendant du château de t'affecter un autre serviteur. Plus un mot, Arthur. Je suis ton père et ton roi. Tu me dois obéissance._

* * *

Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel pourtant clair et Merlin sursaute. Son cheval fait un écart, bouscule celui d'Arthur et tire le prince de ses pensées moroses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Encore un de tes pressentiments bizarres ?

Le grand garçon maigre secoue la tête.

\- Non-on. Il va pleuvoir.

Arthur lève la tête et scrute l'horizon.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage. C'était ton estomac, je parie.

\- Je ne suis pas Lady Elena, proteste Merlin en riant.

Ses yeux bleus se fixent, un peu inquiets, sur son maître.

\- Tout va bien, Arthur ?

\- Hmm.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec le roi ?

Le prince grimace.

\- Est-ce si _évident_ ?

Le jeune serviteur prend le temps de tapoter l'encolure mouillée de sueur de son cheval.

\- On est allés bon train, comme si vous vouliez mettre autant de lieues que possible entre vous et le château.

\- C'est juste qu'il fait si chaud que passer six jours à mariner dans les mêmes vêtements sans prendre un seul bain me parait être quelque chose à vite expédier.

Les sourcils sombres s'arquent, perspicaces.

\- Vous vous êtes baigné pendant _deux heures_ dans cette rivière, hier soir, pendant que je faisais la lessive.

\- C'est _ton_ odeur que je ne tiens pas à devoir supporter.

Merlin ne relève pas.

\- Le roi a mal à la tête, c'est pour ça qu'il se met en colère contre tout le monde, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Les sabots de leurs chevaux trottinent sourdement sur la terre molle qui exhale la bruyère.

\- Et puis, il s'inquiète pour Dame Morgane.

C'est au tour d'Arthur de froncer les sourcils.

\- Dame Morgane ? répète-t-il, étonné. "Pourquoi ?"

Merlin hésite, presque comme s'il allait trahir un secret.

\- Les gardes l'ont prise à rôder sur le chemin de ronde. _Deux fois_. C'est de la faute de Sefa. Guenièvre n'a jamais été d'accord que la princesse sorte la nuit et…

Arthur tire sur les rênes brusquement et son cheval s'arrête avec un hennissement indigné.

\- Morgane _sort du château_ pendant la _nuit_ ?

\- Tous les mercredis soirs depuis presque un an, l'informe laconiquement son serviteur, avant de se lancer dans un discours un peu haletant, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette question pour vider tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. "Elle n'aime pas qu'on la suive, alors Guenièvre a dit que c'était bien si Sefa l'accompagnait, au moins, maintenant, parce que Sefa a son petit poignard, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sefa n'est pas une bonne personne et Dame Morgane pleure quand elle revient et puis la dame blonde lui dit des choses qui lui font peur et j'ai dit à Guenièvre qu'il fallait vous en parler et elle m'a grondé parce que ça pouvait vous faire de la peine et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez de nouveau en colère comme la première fois, mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Guenièvre parce qu'elle ne sait pas qui c'est mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne amie pour elle et maintenant la princesse ne va pas bien du tout et si le roi apprend qu'elle l'a vue il va se fâcher et Dame Morgane va pleurer et crier encore une fois…"

Arthur interrompt le flot de paroles d'un geste impérieux.

\- _Attends_. Stop. Quelle femme blonde, Merlin ? De _quoi_ tu parles ? Pourquoi mon père et moi serions-nous _contre_ cette nouvelle amie de Morgane ? Et au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que ma sœur réussisse à manipuler ses serviteurs pour la laisser _sortir du château pendant la nuit _? Les bois autour de Camelot sont tout sauf un endroit pour une dame !

Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit et ses yeux flamboient.

\- A moins que… Ne me dis pas qu'elle rencontre cette personne _à la taverne_ ! articule-t-il, horrifié à l'idée de sa délicate sœur se rendant à cet endroit sordide plein d'hommes grossiers et dangereux.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, proteste Merlin, alarmé.

Il se lance de nouveau dans des explications embrouillées et Arthur doit mettre pied à terre et conduire son cheval par la bride pour arriver à remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il entend.

Lorsqu'il pense avoir à peu près compris ce qui se passe, il se demande s'il ne va pas abréger cette stupide excursion de reconnaissance aux ruines d'Idirsholas pour revenir dard-dard au château.

Cette dame blonde que Morgane rencontre en cachette ne peut être Morgause et, même si celle-ci n'a pas manifesté l'intention de leur nuire, la seule fois où Arthur l'a rencontrée, il se souvient de ses yeux pâles et froids et du sourire carnassier qui ornait la bouche fine de la femme. Morgane est si influençable, si jeune et si naïve… si elle rencontre Morgause en secret depuis si longtemps, qui sait ce que sa demi-sœur lui aura fourré dans la tête ? Des pensées douloureuses, amères, exigeantes… ce qui expliquerait les humeurs sombres de la princesse depuis des mois.

\- Arthur ?

Le prince secoue la tête pour se débarrasser des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent dans les yeux et de cette impression de malaise.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, reproche-t-il. "Morgane ne devrait pas se mettre en danger et ressasser le passé avec une femme qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une _inconnue_ pour nous. Je lui en toucherai un mot à notre retour. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché d'autre ?"

\- Rien, souffle Merlin d'un air penaud, avant d'ajouter avec inquiétude : "Est-ce que Guenièvre va avoir des ennuis maintenant que vous ne l'aimez plus ?"

Arthur s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

\- QUOI ? _Mer_lin, j'espère que tu ne me crois pas si versatile ! Je ne change pas d'attitude envers un serviteur en fonction de mon humeur ou de mon… _attachement_ pour eux !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant envers Georges, alors ? interroge innocemment le serviteur.

\- Je ne suis pas _méchant_ avec lui ! Georges est juste le serviteur le plus rigide et le plus ennuyeux qui soit et… tu sais quoi, _Mer_lin, je pense que c'est _toi_ qui vas avoir des ennuis ! ajoute-t-il en remontant sur sa selle et en se lançant à la poursuite du garçon qui s'est mis à glousser en le voyant s'emporter.

Ils piquent un sprint et atteignent les ruines juste avant la nuit. Une fois les chevaux attachés dehors, Arthur tire son épée et part à la recherche des restes du feu dont la fumée a été aperçue une semaine plus tôt par le berger. Merlin abandonne les selles et les sacoches et le suit prudemment.

Le prince étouffe un sourire amusé à la façon de marcher à pas-chassés de son serviteur qui allonge son cou maigre pour regarder partout autour de lui.

Il fait froid et sombre dans le château en ruines. Des toiles d'araignées épaisses et blanches s'accrochent aux piliers et aux statues comme des rideaux de dentelle éthérée.

Comme il s'y attendait, Arthur trouve un brasero depuis longtemps éteint dans ce qui doit être l'ancienne salle d'armes.

\- Des voyageurs qui ont dû s'arrêter pour la nuit, soupire-t-il. "Voilà les fantômes. Mon pauvre père doit être bien fatigué pour croire à de telles sornettes…"

\- Arthur, dit Merlin d'une drôle de voix.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire peur, riposte Arthur par-dessus son épaule. "Il en faudrait bien davantage pour que je crie d'une voix de fille comme un certain serviteur de ma connaissance quand une chauve-souris lui a tiré les cheveux avant-hier soir…"

Mais la main de Merlin s'accroche à sa manche.

\- _Arthur_, presse-t-il.

Le prince se retourne, une réflexion moqueuse sur les lèvres, qui s'éteint à l'instant où ses yeux rencontrent la silhouette noire qui surgit d'un recoin.

Quelque chose de lourd racle sur les dalles derrière lui, la lune qui passe entre les étroites meurtrières s'accroche sur un reflet de métal à sa droite…

_Ils sont cernés._

Arthur prend une grande respiration, tend le bras et pousse son serviteur vers sa gauche dans le même élan qu'il abat son épée sur le premier de ses assaillants.

\- Fuis, Merlin, fuis !

Ils sont quatre ou cinq, non peut-être plus, de grosses barbes, des armures faites de bric et de broc, les haleines absolument pestilentielles. Des bandits, sans doute. Arthur fait tournoyer son épée, enroule sa cape d'un vif mouvement autour de son avant-bras et s'en sert pour parer les coups.

_Où est Merlin ? S'ils peuvent sortir de cette salle et rejoindre les chevaux, ils ont une chance contre ces brutes. Où est Merlin, bon sang ? Est-il déjà dehors ou l'a-t-on capturé ?_

Quelqu'un bouscule son épaule et dans le coin de son œil, il aperçoit une masse de cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus effrayés mais déterminés.

\- _MERLIN_ ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR FOUTRE LE CAMP ! hurle le prince, furieux et terrifié.

Le serviteur ne répond pas. Il a trouvé un bout de bois – ou un reste de lance – et se défend aussi maladroitement qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

_Oh malheur, il va se faire crever en moins d'une minute._

Arthur redouble d'efforts dans la mêlée, mais c'est sans espoir. Ils sont trop nombreux, il en vient d'autres, ils ne vont jamais s'en sortir…

\- Vite, Sire !

Merlin le tire par sa cape, l'étouffe à moitié et manque le faire tomber en s'accrochant à lui par-derrière et Arthur ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend jusqu'à ce qu'un tas de pierres s'écroule entre lui et ses assaillants dans un nuage de poussière calcaire. Toussant et crachotant, il émerge de la citadelle en ruines à la suite de son serviteur et trébuche en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, un rire au bord des lèvres.

\- Bien joué ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Merlin !

Le grand garçon lui jette un coup d'œil effaré, haletant et blanc de poussière.

\- Heureusement qu'on a eu du pot, oui, proteste-t-il. "Ha ! C'était des fantômes coriaces, ceux-là !"

Arthur pouffe de rire, les épaules moites de soulagement. Il remet son épée au fourreau et sourit.

\- Je crois que tu viens juste de prouver que mon père avait tort. Tu es un _excellent_ garde du corps, Merlin. Se battre à coup de morceaux de châteaux n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Son large sourire s'éteint un peu quand il remarque l'estafilade dans la veste de son serviteur.

\- Hé. Fais voir ça.

Merlin grimace un peu en touchant la coupure ensanglantée.

\- C'est rien, j'ai dû m'accrocher sur une pierre.

Arthur le considère d'un air positivement radieux.

\- Ta première blessure de guerre ! Félicitations.

Il se penche, déchire un bout de sa tunique et noue le morceau de linge rapidement autour de la blessure sans écouter les grognements de protestations de son serviteur.

\- C'est moi qui vais devoir recoudre ça ! piaule Merlin.

\- C'est ton travail, ne t'en plains pas. _Là_, ce sera mieux. Je ne tiens pas à te ramener trop amoché à Gaius.

Merlin souffle par le nez et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

Et c'est la dernière chose que voit Arthur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol quand quelque chose le frappe à la nuque avec brutalité.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand il reprend conscience, il est au fond d'un puits, étalé sans armes sur de la paille moisie qui empeste l'urine, dans un cercle d'hommes en haillons penchés sur lui.

\- Merlin ? bredouille-t-il.

La tête de son serviteur apparait au-dessus de lui.

\- Arthur ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Il tend la main au jeune homme et le hisse sur ses pieds. Arthur chancelle un instant, pris de vertige, puis jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, rapidement, pour évaluer la situation.

_Capturés. Ils ont été capturés. Où est cet endroit ? Qui les retient prisonniers ? Savent-ils qu'il est l'héritier de Camelot ?_

Quelqu'un tape sur l'épaule du prince et il se retourne immédiatement en grondant.

\- Touchez-moi encore une fois et je vous tue.

Deux yeux bruns clignotent et l'homme lève les mains devant lui en rigolant.

\- Aucunes manières, vous autres, gens de la haute !

\- Gwaine ! pépie Merlin et ses yeux bleus se remplissent d'espoir tandis que l'homme lui fourrage dans les cheveux avec affection.

Arthur considère son ami de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

\- Oh, vous savez… mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, mauvaise bière, élude l'homme en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avec son sourire gouailleur habituel.

Le prince lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas… qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Perceval et Lancelot ?

Gwaine prend un air offensé.

\- Je ne suis pas _tout le temps_ avec eux. J'ai une vie, moi. On n'est pas mariés, vous savez.

Arthur se contente de grogner.

Il fait un tour sur lui-même, les poings sur les hanches, examine le lieu, les gens qui ont reculé autour d'eux, les murs suintants, calcule à toute vitesse leurs chances de s'échapper de cette prison.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demande-t-il de la voix rapide et impérieuse qu'il prend quand il commande une opération.

Merlin reconnait l'attitude que son maître prend lorsqu'il monte sur son cheval avant de partir en patrouille et il range aussitôt ses longs membres dégingandés le long de son corps maigre, prêt à répondre au premier ordre.

\- Dans le puits d'un vieux château abandonné, répond Gwaine. "Chez un nommé Jarl. Un type charmant. Trafiquant d'esclaves."

\- Oh.

Arthur se mordille les lèvres, plongé dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'un crachat tombe dans le puits et rate sa joue d'un centimètre. Il lève les yeux, outré, et rencontre le regard aviné de l'homme le plus laid qu'il a jamais rencontré.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, tas de vermines. Lequel d'entre vous va affronter mon champion aujourd'hui, pour le plaisir des yeux de ma belle dame ?

Gwaine se racle la gorge.

\- _Belle_ est un mot un tantinet exagéré, je dois dire, souffle-t-il sous sa barbe brune.

Le truand penché au bord de la margelle, loin au-dessus d'eux, s'humecte les lèvres, puis pointe un ongle noir de crasse en direction de Merlin.

\- Toi, la sauterelle.

\- Moi ? répète le serviteur d'une voix un peu étranglée, en jetant un coup d'œil éperdu autour de lui.

L'homme éclate d'un rire gras. Arthur grince des dents et fait un pas en avant.

\- Hé ! crie-t-il. "Qui est ce soi-disant champion ? Est-il seulement capable de se mesurer à des demi-portions comme celui-ci ?"

\- Oy, proteste Merlin.

Jarl se gratte l'oreille pendant un instant, puis souffle sur ce qu'il a extrait de son conduit auriculaire et mâchouille avec satisfaction.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu peux offrir un meilleur spectacle à la plus belle des belles ?

\- Arthur, _non_, grince Gwaine.

\- Certainement, dit Arthur fermement, en poussant Merlin derrière lui dans ce qu'il pense être un mouvement discret et qui n'échappe pas du tout au trafiquant d'esclaves.

\- Très bien, alors. Mais je te préviens, si tu perds, je découperais ton petit ami la libellule en morceaux et je les donnerai à manger aux corbeaux.

Merlin frissonne malgré sa confiance inébranlable en Arthur.

\- Je ne perdrai pas, assure le prince en fusillant le truand de son regard le plus méprisant.

Le sourire abominable de Jarl s'élargit encore plus.

\- Alors, es-tu prêt, mon champion ? appelle-t-il.

Il y a un instant de silence, puis Gwaine lève la tête, très sérieux.

\- Je le suis, répond-t-il.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	9. Long, long voyage de retour

**LONG, LONG VOYAGE DE RETOUR**

* * *

La foule barbare qui les encercle scande : "du sang, du sang, du sang" et les murs de la salle résonnent de ces cris gutturaux. Les braseros jettent des ombres ocres sur les pierres noircies de fumée et de crasse. La "belle des belles", qui est une créature à forte poitrine avec le nez d'un gobelin et les cheveux d'une harpie, bat des mains dans sa robe criarde. Jarl observe le combat d'un air de concupiscence, calé dans son fauteuil recouvert de fourrures. A côté de sa femme, un gorille vêtu de peaux de bêtes tord les bras de Merlin dans son dos.

Les yeux d'Arthur reviennent sur Gwaine qui lui fait face et il ne peut retenir un soupir de frustration.

De toutes les situations sans issue ou ridicules qu'il a traversées dans sa vie, celle-ci est sans aucun doute la pire.

Il ferme le poing sur le pommeau de cette épée de mauvaise qualité qu'ils lui ont refilé et s'élance.

Gwaine prend ça visiblement au sérieux et c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre option. Si l'un ne tue pas l'autre, ils mourront tous les _trois_. Le cerveau du prince travaille à toute allure. Si seulement il pouvait créer une certaine confusion dans la foule, il est presque sûr qu'il serait possible de s'échapper. Il a repéré le chemin quand ils ont été sortis du puits et amenés dans cette pièce mal éclairée et bourrée de brigands à moitié saouls.

Ils sont dans l'un des avant-postes que Merlin et lui ont aperçu en venant aux ruines d'Idirsholas. Cette tour est probablement un des seuls endroits de la lande où la pluie ne traverse pas le plafond. S'ils peuvent en sortir, ils auront une chance – _fine, _très fine_, mais suffisante_ – d'atteindre les tourbières, de se cacher. Les bandits ne les suivront pas à cheval dans une zone aussi dangereuse. Il fait nuit. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils pourraient être en forêt dès le matin en ne s'arrêtant pas, et les bois seraient leur salut.

Il dégouline de sueur, sa lèvre saigne et un bleu pulse sous son arcade sourcilière. Ils ne se battent plus à l'épée, maintenant, ils ont roulé sur le sol et se cognent. Gwaine n'est pas en meilleur état – il faut bien que ce combat aie l'air _réel_.

Ça n'empêche pas Arthur de balancer un regard furieux à son adversaire quand celui-ci lui enfonce son genou dans le ventre.

\- A mort, à mort, à mort ! braillent les truands surexcités, et leurs chopes de mauvais vin éclaboussent le sol sale quand ils trinquent.

De la paille et de la boue empèguent les cheveux emmêlés de Gwaine et il ferme un œil à demi, tout en repoussant son opposant avec une grimace.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? halète-t-il.

Arthur voudrait bien le savoir aussi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un glapissement de douleur perce le brouhaha, suivi aussitôt par un capharnaüm digne de la plus sordide des tavernes. Merlin a mordu l'homme qui le maintenait prisonnier. Celui-ci l'a lâché en reculant d'un pas et ensuite – eh bien, ce n'est pas entièrement clair, mais il semblerait qu'un candélabre soit tombé sur le dais élimé qui surplombait le siège de la belle des belles et aie mis le feu à la robe de cette dame ainsi qu'aux rideaux imbibés de graisse de sanglier et d'eau-de-vie par les orgies précédentes.

Dans la panique générale, Gwaine et Arthur sautent sur leurs pieds, ramassent leurs épées et se frayent un passage au milieu des brigands et de la fumée épaisse. Ils attrapent Merlin et sprintent de toute la force de leurs poumons en direction de la sortie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignent les tourbières plongées dans la nuit, qu'ils s'autorisent à s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. La lune est haute au-dessus d'eux et se reflète dans les trous d'eau.

\- Allons-y, ordonne Arthur d'une voix rauque, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le ciel qui se remplit de nuages sombres. "Vite, avant que la lumière ne disparaisse, si nous ne voulons pas finir noyés comme des ragondins."

Ils laissent derrière eux la tour dévorée par les flammes et trébuchent le long des buttes spongieuses recouvertes de sphaignes et de joncs.

Quand le jour se lève, ils sont presque à la lisière de la forêt, épuisés, couverts de boue (ils se sont tous étalés à un moment ou à un autre), la tête lourde des vapeurs acides, les bottes trempées et les articulations douloureuses.

Arthur soupçonne Merlin de dormir en marchant. Lui-même trébuche, harassé, et s'appuie sur la pointe de son épée, les yeux terriblement ensablés. Gwaine a touché on ne sait quelle plante aux vertus irritantes et ne cesse de se frotter les avant-bras en marmonnant.

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été suivis._

Quand ils sont enfin sous le couvert des arbres et que le sol commence à devenir un peu plus sec et dur, le prince décide qu'il est temps de faire une pause.

Merlin s'effondre littéralement et Gwaine le regarde, attendri, avant de s'éloigner sur ses jambes chancelantes.

\- Où tu vas ? le rappelle Arthur en fonçant les sourcils.

Ses cuisses tremblent de froid et de fatigue, et sa chemise collée contre son dos est extrêmement désagréable.

\- Chercher à bouffer, Altesse, lance le jeune homme barbu par-dessus son épaule. "Je ne compte pas jeûner plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas autant de réserves que vous, moi."

Arthur réussit à retenir le "je ne suis _pas_ gros !" qui était sur le point de franchir ses lèvres et se hisse péniblement debout. Il faut faire du feu, sécher leurs vêtements. La route est longue jusqu'à Camelot et ils n'y arriveront pas s'ils ne prennent pas un peu de repos.

Quand Merlin papillonne des paupières, il trouve son maître en train de rouspéter entre ses dents parce qu'il n'arrive pas à enflammer le tas de bois mouillé. Le grand garçon bâille largement, puis se glisse jusqu'à Arthur et lui prend les deux pierres tranquillement.

\- Laissez-moi faire, Sire.

\- Ah, _quand même_, râle le prince qui l'a laissé dormir exprès. "Je me demandais _quand_ tu te souviendrais que tu es mon serviteur et que tu n'es pas supposé ronfler pendant tes heures de boulot."

Merlin ignore cette remarque et réussit à allumer le feu en quelques secondes. Il tousse et crachote quand la fumée épaisse s'élève, recule et s'assoit sur un caillou recouvert de mousse.

\- Où est Gwaine ?

\- Ici et il rapporte le petit déjeuner, claironne le jeune homme en se penchant pour passer sous une branche.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de Merlin et sort du creux de sa tunique une demi-douzaine d'œufs qu'ils font cuire sous la cendre. Arthur est un peu dégoûté quand il trouve dans l'un des siens un poussin à moitié rôti, mais il le mange en faisant la grimace, parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont besoin de toutes leurs forces pour le voyage du retour.

\- Camelot est à cinq ou six jours de marche. Il faut qu'on trouve des chevaux.

\- Ouais, approuve Gwaine en observant Merlin qui se brûle les doigts en aspirant le contenu du dernier œuf, que les deux hommes lui ont laissé, l'air de rien. "On ne peut pas mettre autant de temps. Je suis impatient de raconter à Perceval comment je vous ai _écrasé_ dans l'arène."

Le prince se racle la gorge.

\- Tu ne m'as pas battu. C'était juste _un jeu_.

Gwaine cligne d'un œil et son sourire s'agrandit dans sa barbe.

\- Juste un jeu… que j'ai gagné.

\- _Non_, proteste Arthur. "A une minute près, je…"

\- Oh, ça suffit ! coupe Merlin fermement. "A une minute près, vous seriez morts _tous les deux._ Je ne sais pas quel plan stupide vous aviez en tête, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incendie, on mangerait tous des pissenlits par la racine à cette heure-ci !"

Les deux hommes échangent un regard, puis Gwaine tend le bras et fourrage dans les cheveux noirs du garçon.

\- Quand es-tu devenu si maigrichon, _Lancelot_ ? demande-t-il en gloussant de rire.

\- Rends-moi cet œuf, Merlin, grogne Arthur sans réussir à dissimuler son air amusé.

Le serviteur se dépêche d'avaler tout en se déplaçant pour échapper à la main de Gwaine et les toise d'un air de reproche.

Le soleil est en train de monter dans le ciel et la fumée peu discrète aussi.

En fin d'après-midi, ils sont en vue d'un village et Arthur se lamente d'avoir laissé son sac plein de pièces d'or aux ruines d'Idirsholas. Ils ne vont jamais réussir à négocier des chevaux. Si loin de Camelot, personne ne reconnaîtra son royal visage. Gwaine lui tape sur l'épaule et ôte sa botte, déclenchant des protestations de Merlin qui se bouche le nez.

\- Permettez-moi de vous mettre en dette, votre Altesse, dit le jeune homme en sortant quelques écus de dessous sa semelle.

Arthur se permet un reniflement narquois.

\- Et après, on dit que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur…

Il bourrade l'épaule de son ami avec satisfaction et commence la descente à travers les arbres en direction des maisons.

Deux jours plus tard, ils atteignent les Bois Ténébreux et campent à l'abri d'un creux de rocher. Merlin est occupé à enfiler des cèpes sur une branchette, tout en babillant, lorsqu'Arthur lève soudain le bras.

\- Ecoutez.

Son serviteur penche la tête de côté après quelques instants.

\- On n'entend rien.

\- Justement, chuchote le prince.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais contents, vous autres citadins, plaisante Gwaine. "Trop silencieux, trop bruyant…"

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que les chevaux hennissent brusquement, s'agitent et soudain _s'enfuient_.

\- Je les avais attachés comme il faut ! s'écrie aussitôt Merlin.

Gwaine a ramassé son épée et son visage concentré ne reflète plus rien de comique.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés, vous croyez ? souffle-t-il en se rapprochant d'Arthur qui scrute le sous-bois.

\- Ils nous seraient tombés dessus beaucoup plus tôt… répond le prince d'une voix tendue.

Il donne un coup de pied dans le feu, disperse et écrase les braises sous ses talons, dans la terre molle et noire encore humide de la pluie de la matinée. Le soir s'assombrit, ils seront une cible facile s'ils sont éclairés.

\- Merlin, cache-toi sous le rocher, ordonne-t-il.

\- Non.

Il jette un coup d'œil irrité à son serviteur qui s'est levé et regarde autour de lui en frissonnant, armé d'un bout de bois mort et poreux qui a à peine la chance de brosser un bleu sur le front de l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit.

\- Pose ce bâton ridicule et _fais ce que je te dis_, siffle Arthur.

Merlin secoue la tête, déterminé.

Gwaine fait claquer sa langue avant que le prince n'ajoute un mot et désigne un groupe d'arbres.

\- Là.

Les deux hommes se séparent et se déplacent lentement, les genoux pliés, leurs épées prêtes à frapper.

Un bruit sourd derrière eux les fait sursauter et faire volte-face dans l'instant, pour tomber nez à nez avec un soldat de Cenred, qui vient de sauter du rocher au-dessus d'eux.

Arthur écarquille les yeux, stupéfait, mais Gwaine fonce sur l'ennemi sans aucun état d'âme. Et comme d'autres soldats surgissent des buissons, le prince est vite distrait de la longue série de questions qui se sont mises à éclore dans son esprit.

_Cenred ? Ici ? Mais on est à des lieues et des lieues de la frontière ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Quel était ce rapport inquiétant de Sir Léon, déjà ? Combien de mercenaires rassemblés sur les terres ennemies ? Etait-ce 500, 1000 ou 5000 ? Camelot n'est qu'à deux jours de marche d'ici… est-ce que la ville est sauve ?_

Les éclats de métal illuminent la nuit et des grognements de douleur se mêlent au froissement des feuilles sèches.

Arthur tournoie en abattant ses coups sur les assaillants vêtus d'uniformes noirs et rouges. Ils ne sont que trois ou quatre, ce sera vite terminé. Gwaine peut facilement mettre à terre une demi-douzaine d'hommes à lui tout seul, même quand il est saoul comme une barrique. Et le prince se targue de pouvoir doubler ce nombre facilement.

Il fait un pas de côté pour reprendre son équilibre et son pied glisse sur la mousse au pied d'un arbre. Pendant un quart de seconde sa garde est baissée et l'épée de l'homme avec lequel il lutte cingle sa jambe. Il lâche un cri de douleur, tombe sur son genou en pressant la blessure qui gorge déjà de sang le tissu raide de saleté de son pantalon.

Une nausée monte dans son œsophage et Arthur jure entre ses dents serrées. S'il n'était pas épuisé par les constantes péripéties de ce voyage, il serait capable de se relever, il ne sentirait pas déjà sa tête tourner et sa vision s'obscurcir.

La dernière chose qu'il entend est l'exclamation terrifiée de Merlin, puis il sombre dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand il revient à lui, c'est Gwaine qui est penché sur son visage, cette fois. Le jeune homme barbu a l'air soucieux.

\- Hé, princesse. De retour parmi nous ?

Arthur grimace et crachote la salive qui lui épaissit la bouche en essayant de se redresser.

\- Il faut qu'on se remette en route, bafouille-t-il, exaspéré par la lenteur de ses mâchoires à former ses mots.

\- Okay, dit Gwaine, bizarrement obéissant.

Arthur accepte la main qui lui est tendue, se hisse sur ses jambes et constate, furieux, que le jour est déjà bien avancé.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller à l'aube ! râle-t-il, en se débarrassant de ce qui couvrait ses épaules et qui doit être la veste de son serviteur.

Merlin, qui était agenouillé à côté de lui à lui tamponner le front avec un chiffon, couine une excuse ridicule (du style "vous aviez une fièvre terrible"), mais le prince ne s'en préoccupe pas et met le cap sur Camelot en boitant.

Gwaine hausse un sourcil en faisant la moue, puis adresse un sourire contrit à Merlin.

\- Allez, viens. Si on le laisse tout seul, il est capable d'attirer sur lui toute une garnison de scorpions géants.

Le grand garçon pâlit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles décollées. Il ramasse sa veste et trébuche derrière le jeune homme barbu.

\- Des scorpions géants ?

\- Les Bois Ténébreux en sont truffés, lance Gwaine par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bruns fixés avec inquiétude sur le prince qui se hâte devant lui.

_Pourvu que Camelot soit toujours debout._

_Pourvu que Morgane et le roi soient sains et saufs._

_Et Guenièvre, et Gaius, et le peuple…_

Arthur avance comme dans un rêve, sans sentir la fièvre qui fait rage sous son front, la blessure qui tire sur sa cuisse, sa jambe lourde et brûlante. Le ventre noué, sa main moite serrée sur le pommeau de son épée, il s'use les yeux à essayer de voir à travers la végétation, scrute la moindre éclaircie, sans ralentir.

Le ciel est bleu. Le ciel est bleu. Le ciel est… balayé de traces noirâtres, comme si des colonnes de fumée se dispersaient lentement. Son cœur tombe comme une pierre au fond de sa poitrine. Il accélère, n'entend pas Gwaine qui lui crie de ralentir sinon il va finir par s'évanouir. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines et des éclairs de douleur vrillent son crâne.

Il trébuche, se rattrape à une souche, rampe plus qu'il ne gravit la dernière butte, en haut de laquelle il sait qu'il aura vue sur la ville.

Le soleil rouge et or embrase l'horizon quand Arthur se dresse au sommet de la colline, sa main tremblante appuyée sur un tronc pour se tenir debout.

Ses oreilles tintent et pendant un instant, il lui semble qu'il n'est plus vraiment là. Puis la fatigue, la morsure de sa blessure et la peur fusent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le submergent de nausée et le font frissonner tout entier.

\- Oh non… murmure Gwaine qui est parvenu à son niveau.

Les tours de Camelot se dressent en face d'eux, sur la colline à travers les arbres.

_En flammes._

Le corps du prince plonge en avant et son ami n'a que le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- Arthur ! crie Merlin en accourant, avant de s'immobiliser, pétrifié, ses yeux bleus remplis par la désolation de la vallée.

Le chemin jusqu'au château, les villages et les champs, même le pont qui s'enfonce sous le couvert des arbres, tout est brûlé, détruit, jeté à terre comme écrasé sous le pied d'un géant. Et au-delà de la forêt, les tourelles blanches si belles sont noircies et brisées.

Gwaine s'accroupit pour déposer Arthur sur le sol.

\- Ils ont été assiégés… souffle le prince d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme barbu repousse ses cheveux ondulés et hoche la tête, très sérieux.

\- Sûrement.

\- Qui a fait ça ? articule Arthur, hébété.

Gwaine pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la presse.

\- L'armée de Cenred… sinon ses soldats ne traineraient pas aux alentours pour cueillir des champignons…

Merlin s'assoit lourdement sur le sol, comme si ses jambes interminables n'avaient plus de forces.

\- Gaius… souffle-t-il.

Ses cils sombres palpitent très vite, comme s'il s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes, et il se tourne vers son maître.

\- Il faut les sauver, Arthur…

Gwaine est sur le point de dire "il faudrait une armée pour y arriver", quand le prince se raidit.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore pris la citadelle. Le roi… si le roi n'est pas encore tombé, alors… il y a encore une chance. Allons-y.

Sous les yeux ébahis de son ami, il réussit à se lever et se remet en marche.

Et Merlin le suit.

Gwaine les contemple pendant un instant.

\- Des fous… marmonne-t-il.

Puis il se relève et court pour les rattraper.

La nuit est tombée quand ils parviennent à la ville basse, silencieux et pâles.

Arthur a cessé de compter les chevaliers de Camelot dont les capes rouges fleurissent comme des coquelicots au milieu des charrettes brisées, des étals renversés, des fourches et des épées jonchant le sol creusé d'ornières. Il y a tellement – _tellement_ – de cadavres partout. Pas que des hommes : des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards... Des mains tendues, des bras serrés pour protéger des bébés raidis par la mort, des visages contorsionnés de frayeur et de souffrance. Des robes déchirées et des flèches protubérantes, des portes qui claquent au vent dans le silence, le linge resté aux étendages dont les lambeaux s'agitent, du bétail affolé errant en vagissant lugubrement, la boue dans laquelle un ruisseau vermeil se fraye un passage.

_Un massacre._

Arthur ne ralentit pas et Gwaine se demande quand est-ce qu'il va tomber, trahi par son corps épuisé. Les pupilles bleues de Merlin sont agrandies et fixes, hantées. Il a attrapé la manche du jeune homme barbu lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans le village et ne l'a pas lâchée depuis. Il avance d'un pas mal assuré, ses épaules recroquevillées. Gwaine est presque rassuré de savoir que les doigts fins du garçon sont toujours crispés sur le tissu rêche de sa chemise : il ne l'a pas perdu en route, c'est déjà ça.

Il n'y a pas une âme dans les rues englouties par la nuit et l'horreur. Personne de _vivant_, en tout cas. Le pont-levis n'est pas gardé et ils ne rencontrent personne en se faufilant dans le château par les communs.

Ils entendent au loin des chansons, aperçoivent des feux et des ombres, devinent de l'animation du côté de la maison principale.

\- Les soldats doivent être dans la cour d'honneur, chuchote Gwaine quand Arthur s'arrête, chancelant, pour écouter au bout d'un couloir.

\- Dans les baraquements, dans les appartements des chevaliers et les chambres des nobles, aussi, sans doute, répond le prince d'une voix hachée.

Son visage est livide, inondé de sueur. Son nez est pincé et des cernes se violacent sous ses yeux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, marmonne Gwaine en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

\- Il le faut, proteste Arthur, le souffle entrecoupé de grimaces de douleur. "Il faut savoir ce qu'ils ont fait des survivants, où ils ont enfermé le roi. Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir tué, c'est impossible…"

\- Les survivants ont dû fuir dans la forêt, ça expliquerait la patrouille qu'on a rencontrée, dit pensivement Gwaine.

_Mais combien d'entre eux ?_ Cette armée énorme a dévasté la ville entière, sans doute à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Ils ont été pris par surprise, halète le prince. "Mais je ne comprends pas comment la citadelle est tombée si facilement…"

\- Pourquoi il n'y a personne, nulle part ?

La voix de Merlin fait lever les yeux à Gwaine et il s'aperçoit que cela fait quelques minutes qu'il ne sent plus le léger tiraillement sur sa manche.

Le serviteur a fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Il presse son front contre une vitre teintée, puis revient vers eux et le jeune homme est presque épouvanté par l'expression vide des saphirs dans son visage blême.

\- Il faut soigner Arthur, dit Merlin d'une voix mécanique. "Il faut aller chez Gaius."

\- Non, proteste le prince avec effort. "Il faut trouver mon père, rassembler des informations."

La lune glisse, brillante et bleue, sur son front perlé de transpiration et sur les mains moites que le grand garçon maigre presse l'une contre l'autre devant lui.

\- Je… commence Gwaine juste avant que son attention soit attirée par une ombre au bout du couloir, qui danse sur le sol dallé.

Il attrape le prince, le tire dans un recoin du couloir en sifflant un avertissement à Merlin qui trébuche en le suivant.

Quelque chose tombe dans l'obscurité avec un bruit fracassant et ils se figent tous les trois.

L'ombre s'est arrêtée à l'angle du couloir.

Puis, dans un froissement, quelqu'un se faufile dans leur direction sous une longue cape.

Gwaine retient son souffle, la main sur son épée.

\- _Merlin_ ?

La voix est effrayée, étonnée, pleine d'espoir.

Arthur, qui était en train de perdre conscience – le mouvement brusque de Gwaine a envoyé une décharge de douleur vibrante à travers sa jambe blessée – redresse la tête.

\- Morgane ? balbutie-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. "Vous êtes _en vie_ ?"

Le capuchon est rabattu en arrière par deux mains délicates et le visage triangulaire de la princesse apparaît dans la lumière éthérée de la lune, des larmes brillantes dans ses yeux couleur de perle.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	10. La nuit de la fin du monde

**LA NUIT DE LA FIN DU MONDE**

* * *

Plus tard, Arthur ne se souviendra de cette nuit que par bribes et il mettra toujours cela sur le compte de la fièvre qui faisait rage sous son front.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas admettre que leur monde s'est écroulé devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour l'empêcher.

_A commencer par Morgane._

Le récit qu'elle leur fait est incohérent, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Gwaine démontre une patience inédite et réussit à remettre les évènements dans l'ordre tandis que leur petit groupe se hâte en direction des appartements de Gaius.

Apparemment la maladie du roi s'est aggravée pendant leur absence, au point qu'il s'est littéralement effondré pendant un conseil et a été alité depuis. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite : l'armée de Cenred a attaqué par surprise au crépuscule, il y a deux jours, et avant que les soldats ne puissent comprendre _comment_, ils étaient pris entre deux fronts par des mercenaires surgis de nulle part.

La citadelle est tombée le lendemain à l'aube.

\- Un traître… ça ne peut pas être autre chose… quelqu'un a dû leur ouvrir le passage secret sous la crypte, grince Arthur en s'appuyant lourdement sur Merlin pour monter les escaliers.

Morgane lâche un petit cri étranglé derrière lui.

\- Et notre père ? demande le prince.

Uther a disparu depuis le début de l'attaque, mais dans l'état où il était, ça ne peut être que parce que_ quelqu'un_ le cache. Sans doute un chevalier, parce que d'après la princesse les conseillers ont été exécutés ce matin.

\- Cenred est furieux, balbutie Morgane en se tordant les mains. "Il cherche le roi partout. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas se proclamer vainqueur de Camelot tant qu'il ne l'a pas vu enchainé devant lui !"

Arthur s'arrête un instant, frotte ses yeux las en espérant arriver à se concentrer. Les marches ondulent devant lui et il doit constamment refouler la nausée qui vient avec les vagues de douleur qui le submergent. Il repousse Merlin et Gwaine et plaque sa main contre le mur pour se soutenir.

\- Comment se fait-il que _vous_ soyez _libre_ ? interroge-t-il durement. "Certainement la priorité de Cenred était de capturer les membres de la famille royale…"

Les yeux gris perle de Morgane se remplissent de nouveau de larmes et elle mord ses jolies lèvres.

\- Je… je-je ne sais p-pas, bredouille-t-elle. "Je me suis échappée… j'ai… je… je me suis cachée…"

La détresse crispe son visage de porcelaine. Sa robe est froissée, ses longues boucles de satin noir cascadent en désordre sur ses épaules et elle tremble violemment.

Arthur se radoucit.

\- Tout va bien, Morgane, je suis là… vous ne craignez plus rien…

Il lui caresse la joue et la jeune femme s'accroche au bras de son frère.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez à trouver le roi, supplie-t-elle dans un sanglot. "J'ai si peur de Cenred…"

Elle est si belle, si terrifiée, si frêle… Gwaine, qui se sent étrangement enivré alors qu'il n'a pas absorbé une goutte d'alcool depuis _des jours_, attrape le bras d'Arthur et le passe par-dessus son épaule.

\- Allez, encore un étage et on y est, votre Altesse. On va trouver de quoi vous retaper chez le vieil homme et ensuite vous pourrez sauver le monde sur votre cheval blanc.

\- Le cheval d'Arthur est _alezan_, corrige Merlin dans son dos, à voix basse.

Le serviteur se faufile en avant pour vérifier que la voie est libre, puis leur fait signe. Lorsqu'ils se sont engouffrés dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, Gwaine dépose Arthur sur un banc et fait volte-face sur ses talons pour tendre la main à Morgane qui l'ignore. Les yeux exorbités, elle fixe les panneaux en bois qui recouvrent l'un des murs de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Il y a quelque chose, souffle-t-elle en agrippant la manche de Merlin qui se détache d'elle et se place devant le prince.

Arthur est à moitié couché sur la table où s'entassent des potions et les restes d'un repas.

Gwaine tire son épée et s'approche à pas de loups – sauf que le sol est recouvert de bouts de verre qui craquent sous ses bottes.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Une des planches frémit, puis se soulève et un visage ridé apparaît à la lueur de la lune.

\- _Gwaine_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment…

Sa voix est légèrement chevrotante et ses cheveux blancs pas très bien peignés, mais il est indemne et le visage de Merlin s'illumine alors qu'il court se jeter dans les bras du vieil homme.

\- Gaius !

Le médecin le serre contre lui et lui embrasse les cheveux dans un mélange de soulagement et de crainte.

\- Mon garçon… vous êtes saufs... mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Merlin pointe du doigt le prince.

\- Arthur est blessé. Il a de la fièvre.

\- On est tombés sur des soldats de Cenred dans les Bois Ténébreux, explique Gwaine en rengainant son épée. "Il n'a pas arrêté de trotter depuis. Comment avez-vous réchappé à ce carnage, Gaius ?"

Le vieil homme n'a pas fait un pas en direction du prince, même s'il lui a lancé un regard inquiet. Il se tourne de nouveau vers la cachette, rattrape Merlin qui retournait vers son maître.

\- Aide-moi, mon garçon, veux-tu… voilà.

Ils se penchent ensemble dans l'alcôve et lorsqu'ils se redressent, Morgane lâche un petit couinement.

\- Père !

Arthur s'est redressé à ce cri et un peu d'espoir s'est rallumé dans ses yeux, même s'il n'a pas la force de se soulever du banc.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette vieille cachette qui date de la Grande Purge abriterait un jour le roi lui-même, soupire le médecin avec une pointe d'humour noir.

Gwaine vient à la rescousse du jeune serviteur qui titube sous le poids d'Uther. Le visage du souverain est blême, ses veines épaisses et violacées strient sa peau sèche et ses yeux sont étroitement clos. Son corps est froid, sa respiration à peine perceptible.

\- Il est gravement malade, explique Gaius lorsqu'ils ont déposé leur fardeau sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. "J'ai pu le cacher ici avec l'aide de Sir Léon et Guenièvre, mais j'ai bien peur que ces deux-là n'aient été pris depuis…"

Il fourrage dans les boites sur les étagères, à la recherche de matériel pour soigner Arthur. Morgane allume une bougie, mais Gwaine l'éteint aussitôt : quelqu'un pourrait apercevoir la lueur par la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour.

\- Pouvez-vous le guérir ? halète Arthur en étouffant ses gémissements pendant que le vieil homme défait le bandage sur sa cuisse et palpe la blessure.

\- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui l'a _empoisonné_, répond sombrement Gaius, ses doigts âgés travaillant avec précision pour désinfecter la plaie. "Nous avons été piégés. Cette attaque était planifiée depuis des mois et _quelqu'un_ à l'intérieur du château a commencé à affaiblir le roi bien avant que l'armée ne marche sur Camelot."

\- Impossible, souffle le prince dont les ongles s'enfoncent dans le bras de Merlin qui le tient immobile pendant l'examen.

Le serviteur serre les dents, mais ne bouge pas.

\- La blessure est infectée, Sire, dit finalement le médecin. "Et il va falloir recoudre."

\- "Je _sais_", grogne Arthur, les ailes du nez pincées par la douleur, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. "Donnez-moi juste quelque chose qui me permette de continuer."

Gwaine ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis la referme sans dire un mot. Son poing se crispe sur le pommeau de son épée pendant que Gaius donne à son patient une petite fiole bleue.

Morgane se rapproche de son frère, ses yeux argentés fixés sur leur père de façon intense.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, Arthur ? demande-t-elle.

Le prince avale goulument l'eau que lui tend Merlin (Gaius l'a envoyé chercher une outre dans la cachette), avant de répondre à voix lente.

La fièvre secoue ses épaules et sa transpiration colle ses cheveux sur son front comme s'il venait de se renverser un seau sur la tête.

\- Nous devons emmener le roi hors d'ici, dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Nous avons des alliés et c'est le moment de faire appel à eux. Si nous pouvions atteindre la frontière de Nemeth, par exemple, nous serions en sécurité et le roi Rodor n'est pas homme à ignorer la détresse de son voisin."

\- Mais les hommes de Cenred sont trop nombreux ! gémit la princesse. "Nous ne pourrons jamais sortir du château sans être pris !"

\- Je pense pouvoir nous guider, dit lentement Gaius. "Aucun recoin du château n'a de secret pour moi."

\- Mais si quelqu'un reconnait le roi, Cenred enverra tous ses chiens sur nous, avance Gwaine.

\- On pourrait le déguiser, propose Merlin.

Morgane le regarde comme s'il avait deux têtes, mais Arthur, qui se sent beaucoup mieux depuis quelques instants, se permet un sourire.

\- En voilà une idée qui pourrait marcher.

Le grand garçon maigre se redresse fièrement.

\- On pourrait le déguiser en femme ! ajoute-t-il avec excitation.

Arthur fait la grimace.

\- Non, _ça_, par contre…

Gwaine pouffe de rire.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait _tous_ se déguiser en courtisanes ! C'est le plan du siècle, Merlin.

\- Gwaine, _la ferme_, coupe le prince qui se lève et teste la solidité de sa jambe blessée.

_Tout va bien, la potion de Gaius a complètement endormi la douleur._

Il considère gravement sa petite équipe dont les iris brillent dans la pénombre bleutée de la pièce.

\- Voilà comment on va procéder : Merlin et Morgane, vous passerez devant. Merlin, tu connais le château comme le fond de ta poche, je veux que tu nous fasses passer par les endroits les plus discrets que tu connais.

Il défait le poignard accroché à sa ceinture et le tend à sa sœur.

\- Morgane, vous êtes bonne escrimeuse, je compte sur vous pour écarter les gêneurs.

Gwaine écarquille les yeux : _Arthur compte sur cette fleur fragile pour ouvrir la marche ? Mais pourtant la princesse n'a cessé de pleurer depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvée : sûrement, elle n'est pas de taille…_

Il n'a pas le temps de protester, cependant, parce que le prince continue de distribuer ses instructions.

\- Gaius, vous les suivrez. Emportez avec vous autant de choses que vous pouvez en bourrer dans votre boite à médecines, je ne sais pas _quand_ nous serons de nouveau en mesure de donner à mon père les soins qu'il nécessite.

\- Et à votre jambe aussi, interrompt Merlin vivement, avec un froncement de sourcils digne de son grand-père.

\- J'en déduis que vous et moi nous chargeons du roi ? dit Gwaine. "Quel honneur."

\- _Tu_ t'en charges, rectifie Arthur. "Je vais fermer la marche."

\- Je ne peux pas le soutenir tout seul, proteste le jeune homme barbu. "Il est inconscient !"

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas le _porter_, grince le prince. "Avec autant de respect que tu peux en rassembler, bien sûr."

Les sourcils de Gwaine se tricotent avec mauvaise grâce, mais c'est avec précaution qu'il soulève le malade et l'installe sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre en or.

\- Wow. Il est _lourd_ !

Les yeux d'Arthur le fusillent et il se tait avant de s'attirer davantage d'ennuis.

La nuit est tiède dans le couloir à peine éclairé de loin en loin par les torches qui boucanent les murs blancs du château. Dans la cour d'honneur, les soldats se sont couchés, enveloppés dans leurs capes, et dorment comme si les pavés étaient le meilleur matelas du monde. Les braises rougeoient dans les brasiers disséminés entre les rangs.

Tout est calme.

_Un peu trop calme, même._

Arthur avance en réfléchissant malgré la fièvre qui obscurcit une partie de son cerveau. La potion miracle de Gaius lui permet peut-être de se tenir debout sans souffrir, mais elle ne l'aide pas à avoir les idées claires.

_Pourquoi Cenred a-t-il cessé de retourner les moindres pièces pour trouver le roi ? Le croit-il déjà hors des murs du château ?_

_Où sont Sir Léon et Guenièvre ?_

_Qu'est-il arrivé aux serviteurs, au peuple, aux gens qui ont survécu ? Où ont-ils disparu ? Qu'a-t-on fait des captifs ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne cherche Morgane ?_

_Comment a-t-elle échappé à la furie des soldats ?_

_Et est-ce bien normal qu'ils aient pu s'introduire aussi facilement dans la citadelle, n'aient rencontré personne dans les couloirs en allant aux appartements de Gaius et puissent maintenant se faufiler presque sans écueil vers le pont-levis ?_

Arthur doute que ce soit par chance.

_Et d'ailleurs, si de la chance c'était, eh bien ils viennent d'en arriver au bout._

Ils sont presque au bout du couloir, à l'escalier qui descend aux communs, lorsque les arcades de pierre qui se croisent au-dessus de l'allée d'habitude grouillante de serviteurs s'illuminent soudain d'un halo de torches. Un groupe vient dans leur direction et, aux pas pesants qui se rapprochent, ce ne sont _pas_ des fugitifs.

Arthur aperçoit de loin Morgane et Merlin qui s'engouffrent dans une chambre. Il entraine Gaius dans la plus proche pièce et barricade la porte une fois que Gwaine l'a suivi avec son chargement.

Le jeune homme barbu dépose le roi sur un lit défait, dans ce qui semble être les quartiers d'un serviteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

\- On attend, chuchote Arthur, l'oreille collée contre le battant.

_Marchent, marchent, marchent… ralentissent. S'arrêtent. Un bruit de voix étouffé. Repartent… non, restent._

Il grimace.

\- Votre Majesté ? souffle Gaius en se penchant sur Uther qui remue faiblement.

Le prince abandonne immédiatement sa surveillance de la porte et se précipite vers le lit.

\- Père ?

\- Arthur… marmonne le roi d'une voix pâteuse. "Nous avons été trahis…"

Le prince s'agenouille, ignorant délibérément le pincement de douleur dans sa jambe.

\- Je sais. Morgane m'a raconté… nous allons nous échapper, nous rassemblerons une armée…

Uther lève le bras et tâtonne, comme pour le faire taire. Son regard est vitreux.

\- Morgause…

Arthur fronce les sourcils et ses mâchoires grincent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le roi tousse et s'étrangle un peu avec sa salive. Gaius lui essuie la bouche avec un linge, tandis que le jeune homme attrape les mains de son père et les serre dans les siennes.

\- Père. Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de Morgause ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec Cenred ? Je ne comprends pas !

Sa voix a viré dans les aigus et s'est haussée, malgré lui. Gwaine lui fait frénétiquement signe de se taire depuis la porte contre laquelle il s'appuie pour écouter ce qui se passe dans le couloir, et le vieux médecin pose sa main sur l'épaule du prince pour l'apaiser.

Le visage du roi se contorsionne de chagrin.

\- Je ne voulais pas y croire… mais c'est elle qui… murmure-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Arthur lève les yeux vers Gaius, éperdu.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? _Parlez_ ! ordonne-t-il.

Le vieil homme secoue la tête.

\- Hélas, Sire, je ne sais pas… c'est la première fois que le roi reprend conscience depuis que Sir Léon et Guenièvre me l'ont amené. La citadelle était sur le point de tomber et j'étais dans la salle de l'infirmerie à ce moment-là…

\- Mais _où_ sont ces deux-là ? gronde le prince en s'attirant un deuxième coup d'œil fulminant de Gwaine dont les lèvres articulent silencieusement "bou-clez-la-vo-tre-al-tesse".

Gaius termine de prendre le pouls du roi et repose la main flasque sur le lit avec un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas, répète-t-il d'une voix lasse. "J'espère vraiment – _vraiment_ – qu'ils n'ont pas été pris. Sir Léon savait quelque chose sur le traître, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas de lui de quitter la première ligne de la bataille. S'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs en cachette alors que la guerre faisait rage, c'est qu'il _devait_ avoir un but."

Arthur se redresse péniblement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il mordille le cuir de son gant en réfléchissant désespérément.

\- Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Ses yeux parcourent la chambre rapidement. Il se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis revient vers le lit.

\- Gaius, vous allez rester ici avec mon père. N'ouvrez à personne. Gwaine et moi allons descendre à l'armurerie. Il y a un passage secret derrière le plus grand des boucliers, qui mène à la ville basse. Nous y jouions étant enfants, avec Léon. S'il a trouvé refuge quelque part, ce sera là. Et il a peut-être réussi à y rassembler quelques hommes qui pourront nous aider.

Gwaine se rapproche à pas feutrés.

\- Et Merlin ?

Arthur avale sa salive.

\- Il est avec Morgane, ils se protègeront l'un l'autre. Ils sont au bout du couloir et je ne pense pas que les soldats les aient vus non plus. Tant qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles, ils seront saufs. Nous les récupérons en remontant de l'armurerie.

Gaius arque un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous rendre à l'armurerie ? Les soldats de Cenred sont _à la porte_, pour ainsi dire.

Arthur boitille jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Par là. Nous ne sommes qu'au premier étage, et il y a un tas de foin juste en dessous : ce sont les écuries.

\- Et pour revenir ?

\- Nous vous ferons signe depuis les étables. Déchirez cette couverture en lanières, fabriquez une corde. Nous vous aiderons à descendre.

Gwaine ricane silencieusement.

\- Voilà un plan qui me plait.

Gaius grimace, cependant.

\- Sire, cette potion que je vous ai donnée... L'effet est instantané mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il dure. Quant à imposer tant d'exercice sur votre jambe blessée, je n'ose imaginer quelles en seraient les conséquences…

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Gaius, répond simplement Arthur.

La lune se cache derrière les nuages et la nuit a fraîchi.

Il ne reste que quelques heures avant l'aube.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ils ont claqué la porte derrière eux et se sont adossés contre le battant, haletants, les doigts de leurs mains entrelacés dans leur frayeur.

Leurs cœurs battent à tout rompre. Le parfum de Morgane se mêle à la transpiration de Merlin et ils ont l'impression qu'ils vont défaillir dans l'obscurité étouffante de la pièce.

\- Ils ne nous ont pas vus… chuchote finalement la jeune femme en enlevant sa main délicate de celle, calleuse, du serviteur.

\- Et Arthur ? s'inquiète aussitôt le garçon, prêt à ressortir dans le couloir.

\- Ils ont dû se cacher plus loin, assure Morgane dont la voix s'affermit un peu. "Ecoute, il n'y a pas de bruit. Si les soldats les avaient trouvés, on l'aurait entendu."

Merlin hoche le menton et regarde autour de lui.

Ils sont dans la pièce réservée à l'intendant du château. Il y a un lit à la courtepointe bien tendue derrière le paravent, des livres sur les étagères, les coffres avec l'argenterie fine, des piles de serviettes brodées et un registre énorme sur le bureau à côté d'un encrier et d'une haute plume d'oie.

Le serviteur s'approche de la fenêtre, scrute la cour d'honneur que la lune baigne de sa clarté spectrale et sursaute soudain.

\- Oh !

Morgane accourt aussitôt, dans un froissement de sa robe de velours émeraude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merlin pointe du doigt la femme qui est en train de traverser la cour, entourée d'une demi-douzaine de gardes en uniformes noirs et rouges qui réveillent les dormeurs à coups de pieds.

\- C'est la dame blonde, chuchote-t-il. "Elle est méchante."

Morgane frappe les dalles de sa petite botte, impatiemment.

\- Elle n'est pas _méchante_, Merlin. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

Le serviteur se tourne vers elle, incrédule.

\- Vous avez vu ses yeux, ma Dame ? Ils sont froids comme ceux d'un serpent ! Et elle parle avec les soldats de Cenred ! Ce sont nos _ennemis_.

Le visage de Morgane se crispe et pendant un instant, colère et peur se disputent la place sur ses traits parfaits.

\- _Cenred_ est cruel, dit-elle finalement. "Mais Morgause ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Elle ne voulait pas tous ces morts, j'en suis sûre. C'est la faute de Gaius ! S'il n'avait pas caché le roi, tout se serait terminé beaucoup plus tôt !"

Merlin recule d'un pas et ses yeux bleus contemplent la jeune femme avec confusion.

\- Gaius a _sauvé_ le roi, murmure-t-il. "Votre père."

Un éclair de rage fuse dans les yeux de perle.

\- N'utilise pas ce mot ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme mon père ! Il m'a menti toute ma vie et il a tué ma mère !

Ses lèvres se pincent et elle semble réaliser à qui elle s'adresse. Elle frissonne, ses joues pâles se radoucissent et elle tend la main vers le garçon.

\- Merlin, dit-elle d'une cajoleuse. "Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier. Je suis fatiguée et cette nuit est interminable."

Le garçon penche la tête de côté et fronce le nez.

\- Morgause est une bonne personne et le roi est n'est plus votre père ? répète-t-il lentement. "C'est… bizarre."

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre, proteste immédiatement Morgane avec un sourire enjôleur. "Pas du tout ! Ecoute, Merlin. Reste ici, veux-tu ? Je vais aller voir si je trouve Arthur."

Sa manche de velours frôle la joue du serviteur quand elle lui caresse la joue.

\- Reste bien tranquille. Tu ne crains rien.

Merlin secoue la tête vivement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! Les soldats vous attraperont !

\- Morgause ne les laissera pas me faire de mal, promet Morgane. "Ecoute-moi attentivement. _Tout ira bien._ Je vais aller chercher Arthur et Gaius. Nous serons bientôt heureux et tranquilles, tu verras. Tu n'auras plus à craindre qu'Uther veuille te renvoyer du service d'Arthur, je demanderai à Morgause qu'il puisse te garder, d'accord ? Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls et soumis au caractère de cet homme horrible."

Merlin repousse les doigts qui jouent avec ses cheveux noirs et fait un pas en arrière.

\- Le roi veut me renvoyer ? souffle-t-il.

Morgane lui sourit avec pitié.

\- Oh, pauvre Merlin… tu ne savais pas ? Arthur ne te l'a pas dit… mais ce n'est pas grave. Morgause va tous nous sauver.

Elle frissonne malgré elle, parce qu'elle a beau répéter cette phrase comme un talisman depuis la veille, elle y croit de moins en moins.

Elle a besoin de retourner auprès de sa demi-sœur, d'entendre la voix douce comme de la soie qui lui assure que Cenred ne leur fera jamais de mal, que les gens oublieront bien vite le cauchemar, que Camelot sera prospère et qu'elles ne seront jamais séparées.

_Morgause a raison._

_Pour qu'Uther réalise qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû laisser mourir Ygraine, il faut qu'il souffre._

_Mais Arthur comprendra, n'est-ce pas ? _

Morgane est terrifiée depuis qu'elle a vu comment Cenred parlait à ses troupes dans la grande salle du trône, pendant qu'elle restait cachée derrière le rideau pour jouer son rôle.

Tout semblait si normal, _si logique_, jusque-là.

Le poison distillé dans la coupe qu'elle offrait à Uther chaque soir, le roi qui payait pour les souffrances qu'il a fait endurer à tant de gens en hurlant de terreur pendant ses cauchemars, la crypte déverrouillée pour laisser passer les soldats "pour éviter un bain de sang", a dit Morgause, les mensonges débités à Arthur pour qu'il l'aide à trouver leur père que cet imbécile de Sir Léon a fait disparaître pendant la bataille…

_Morgause a raison._

_Morgause a raison et elle ne laissera pas Cenred faire de mal à Arthur ou à Guenièvre._

Elle pose ses doigts sur la porte qui les protège de ces brutes et respire un grand coup.

_Alors pourquoi Guenièvre est-elle introuvable ? Morgane lui a dit, pourtant, avant le siège, qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre des ennemis…_

_Est-ce que Cenred l'a tuée ?_

_Est-ce que Guenièvre l'a trahie ?_

_Morgause lui a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de tous, que les gens ne comprendraient pas que le royaume serait en de bien meilleures mains, qu'ils essaieraient stupidement de protéger leur roi sans savoir la noirceur du cœur d'Uther…_

La main de Merlin se pose sur la sienne et elle sursaute, lève ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

Il secoue la tête et elle est presque étourdie par la profondeur des saphirs qui la contemplent : comme si Merlin savait, comme s'il devinait son dilemme, comme s'il sentait ses doutes, comme s'il pleurait déjà sur la décision qu'elle va prendre.

\- Il ne faut pas faire confiance à Morgause, chuchote-t-il. "Elle est mauvaise."

Morgane le fixe, furieuse, à travers les gouttes brillantes accrochées à ses longs cils.

\- C'est ma _sœur_, siffle-t-elle. "Elle me comprend. Et sa mère est morte comme la mienne à cause de notre père. Morgause _sait_ ce que je ressens et c'est _la seule_ !"

Oh, ces yeux insondables qui la regardent avec tellement de sincérité, tellement de pureté… et qui disent qu'elle a tort.

\- Et Arthur ? demande simplement Merlin. "Il vous aime, lui aussi."

La gorge de Morgane se serre.

Elle a si peur qu'Arthur ne comprenne pas.

Morgause a dit que le prince n'aurait _pas d'autre choix_ que de voir et d'accepter… qu'elle lui _ferait comprendre_…

Elle renifle et essuie son visage du plat de sa paume, presque rageusement. Puis elle ramasse le pli de sa robe d'un air hautain et écarte le garçon résolument.

\- Tu n'es qu'un _idiot_ et un _serviteur_, Merlin, dit-elle en levant le menton, les lèvres pincées. "C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas savoir. Laisse-moi sortir, maintenant."

Elle tourne le loquet et ouvre la porte, mais il lui attrape le poignet et la retient.

\- _Lâche-moi_, articule la princesse d'une voix coupante.

\- Non, dit Merlin

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et elle ne sait pas si c'est à cause des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer ou parce qu'il n'arrive pas à la faire changer d'avis.

Morgane soupire.

_Je suis désolée, Merlin. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

Elle lève le bras et, d'un geste vif, elle assène un coup du tranchant de sa main sur la nuque du grand garçon maigre.

Il tombe en silence et elle se hâte sans un regard en arrière.

Morgause est toujours en bas, dans la cour, en quête de renseignements sur cette commotion qu'elle a aperçue depuis la salle du trône. Elle semble vraiment satisfaite d'apprendre qu'Arthur et le roi sont dans le bâtiment, pris au piège dans l'une des chambres.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, ma sœur, dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

Morgane lui rend son sourire après avoir jeté un bref regard apeuré sur les soldats autour d'elle.

\- Arthur sera libre, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Vous m'avez assuré qu'Uther serait le seul à mourir."

Elle frissonne inconsciemment, parce qu'une part d'elle-même, enfouie au plus profond, se révulse à l'idée du parricide. Elle s'est appliquée à empoisonner le roi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tuerait que son esprit, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à voir le corps raide et froid de son père étendu sur les pavés de la cour comme les centaines de cadavres que les soldats ont évacué du château pendant cette journée.

Morgause sourit encore.

\- Arthur aura le droit d'aller où il le souhaite, assure-t-elle suavement.

Morgane hoche le menton.

\- Il y a un problème, dit-elle encore avec timidité. "Le serviteur d'Arthur, Merlin. Il ne vous aime pas, ma sœur. S'il parle à Arthur, il va le convaincre que vous êtes une personne dont il faut se méfier…"

Morgause glisse ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure dorée.

\- Et où est ce serviteur en ce moment ? demande-t-elle d'un ton presque distrait.

\- Chez l'intendant, répond la princesse. "Je l'ai assommé, comme vous me l'avez appris. Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Arthur est extrêmement attaché à lui, pour une raison que nous ignorons tous. S'il lui… arrive quelque chose, notre frère sera très fâché."

Morgause caresse la tête brune de la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, nous devons nous assurer que ce jeune homme change d'avis, dans ce cas, dit-elle doucement.

Les deux femmes montent les escaliers côte à côte, l'une vêtue de sa cotte de mailles sur laquelle ruisselle sa chevelure blonde, l'autre fine et souple dans sa robe de velours émeraude.

Quand elles entrent dans la pièce, Morgause fronce un sourcil.

\- Où est-il ? demande-t-elle d'un ton un peu agacé.

Morgane regarde partout autour d'elle, étonnée.

\- Je n'ai pas dû frapper assez fort, s'écrie-t-elle, dépitée. "Oh, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas allé rejoin'…"

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge quand Merlin abat un énorme bouquin relié de fermetures en acier sur la tête de sa sœur qui s'écroule sans un cri.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? crie Morgane, horrifiée, en jetant sa dague de côté pour s'agenouiller près de la femme blonde inerte.

\- Elle est méchante et vous devez arrêter de la croire, dit le garçon d'une voix précipitée. "Dame Morgane, elle va vous faire du mal ! Elle n'est ici que pour causer la perte de Camelot. Venez avec moi, je vous en prie. Nous devons nous enfuir très loin avec Arthur et le roi et sauver les gens et…"

Morgane relève les yeux et ses yeux de perle étincellent de fureur.

\- Tu n'aurais _pas_ dû faire cela !

\- Je suis désolé, continue Merlin en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle. "Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire de la peine, mais… _s'il vous plaît_…"

Il tend la main vers le poignet délicat de la jeune fille, avec l'intention visible de l'emmener, mais elle le repousse, le visage crispé.

\- Laisse-moi, cingle-t-elle.

\- Morgane…

\- LAISSE-MOI !

Il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur une fesse, son regard bleu blessé et triste toujours fixé sur elle, et Morgane bouillonne de rage devant cette obstination.

Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherche quelque chose à lui jeter pour le faire partir, ne trouve rien. Sa dague est trop loin, près de la porte.

\- _Pars_, siffle-t-elle.

Merlin hésite et pendant cette courte seconde, Morgause ouvre les paupières.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? marmonne-t-elle en portant la main à sa tête.

Morgane l'aide à se redresser, la soutient jusqu'au bureau et l'aide à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le serviteur recule vers la porte, mais il ne sort pas, comme hypnotisé par la femme blonde.

\- Merlin vous a frappée avec un livre, explique Morgane avec irritation.

\- Oh, vraiment, glousse Morgause avec une légère grimace lorsqu'elle touche l'endroit douloureux à l'arrière de sa tête. "Et cette grande perche qui ouvre la bouche comme un poisson, est-ce aussi Merlin ?"

\- Oui, répond la jeune fille brune. "Il n'a pas toute sa tête et malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas possible de le faire changer d'avis sur le peu qu'il y a dans son crâne !"

Elle ramasse vivement l'encrier et le lance en direction du garçon.

\- Va-t'en, Merlin ! crie-t-elle.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'écarter et la boite s'ouvre en le percutant : l'encre éclate sur la tunique rouge du serviteur, éclaboussant son cou et ses manches et trempant le tissu rêche d'une ombre noire et visqueuse.

\- Ne sois pas si impétueuse, Morgane, proteste Morgause en inclinant la tête d'un air amusé. "Merlin ? Approche. Viens, n'aie pas peur."

Le garçon serre les poings et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, riposte-t-il en levant la mâchoire avec défi.

Son sourcil gauche tressaille cependant et le bout de ses oreilles a rosi dans l'obscurité. Morgane allume une bougie et la pose sur le bureau à côté de sa sœur.

La faible lueur jette une ombre macabre sur le visage aristocratique de Morgause.

\- Viens, Merlin… répète-t-elle doucement.

_Gentiment._

_Innocemment._

Le serviteur fait juste un pas en avant.

\- Vous devez vous en aller, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. "Vous, et Cenred aussi. Et tous les soldats."

Morgause pouffe de rire.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi ?

Les joues de Merlin se creusent à la lueur de la bougie. Il s'approche encore. Ses doigts moites tripotent la couture de sa tunique mouillée et l'odeur de l'encre l'étourdit un peu.

\- C'est le royaume d'Arthur, ici. Camelot, c'est sa maison. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le lui prendre. Vous avez tué des enfants et des tas de gens. Vous devez partir. _S'il vous plait._

Morgause cligne un peu des cils, son sourire glacé retroussant ses lèvres écarlates sur ses dents blanches.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle d'un ton onctueux. "Morgane, tu comprends aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune fille brune secoue la tête.

\- Non, grogne-t-elle.

Morgause se permet un petit rire, cristallin, si froid que la nuit d'été semble soudain perdre toute chaleur.

Elle se lève dans un cliquetis de mailles d'acier et repousse en arrière ses longues boucles dorées. La main négligemment posée sur le pommeau de son épée, elle s'approche lentement de Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si tu es très courageux ou incroyablement stupide, jeune homme, susurre-t-elle. "Mais tu fais erreur si tu crois que tu peux m'empêcher d'accomplir mes plans."

Pendant un instant, Merlin ne respire plus, persuadé qu'elle va le tuer sur place, puis elle sourit.

\- Viens, Morgane, dit-elle tranquillement avant de sortir de la pièce.

La princesse la suit après avoir jeté un regard de défi au serviteur qui est resté figé sur place.

Merlin se tâte la poitrine, la tête, les jambes, un peu abasourdi d'être encore en vie, puis il fait volte-face en se rappelant qu'il faut aller prévenir Arthur que Morgane et la dame blonde sont de connivence.

_Arthur doit être…_

\- … dans l'une des pièces de ce couloir. Trouvez-le et vous trouverez aussi le roi. S'il résiste, vous pouvez utiliser vos épées.

\- Morgause, _non_ ! se récrie Morgane dans le couloir.

\- Il suffit, ma chère sœur, répond la dame blonde d'une voix qui pourrait presque passer pour bienveillante si elle n'était pas accompagné d'un éclat dangereux dans les yeux pâles de la femme. "Je pensais pourtant que cela était clair. Si cet idiot de serviteur est borné à ce point, Arthur le sera aussi, voyons. Il est temps de cesser de croire que le prince comprendra nos intentions."

\- Mais vous aviez dit que…

\- J'avais dit que nous lui laisserions le choix, et il l'aura, Morgane. Tout ce qu'il doit faire c'est se rendre, pour l'instant.

Merlin contemple la porte, hébété. Ses yeux tombent sur la dague que la lune ourle d'un reflet bleu sur les dalles.

_Arthur._

_Arthur est en danger._

Il se penche, ramasse le poignard et le sort de la gaine.

_Pour protéger Arthur, il ferait n'importe quoi._

Ses longs doigts s'enroulent autour du manche avec résolution et il se glisse dans le couloir. Morgause est occupée à donner des ordres aux soldats, Morgane est à quelques pas d'elle, ses fins sourcils arqués tandis qu'elle réfléchit intensément si sa sœur a raison ou non.

Merlin se glisse derrière elle avec le poignard.

_Il va la ceinturer, faire croire à Morgause qu'il risque de la tuer si celle-ci ne s'en va pas immédiatement et tout le monde sera sauvé. Le roi sera tellement content qu'il ne le renverra pas et Morgane ne sera même pas blessée. Et sans doute, dès qu'elle ne sera plus sous l'influence néfaste de la dame blonde, elle redeviendra la gentille princesse que tout le monde aime._

Morgause sent la menace avant même d'apercevoir de voir le mouvement du coin de son œil.

Un sourire s'entortille dans le coin de sa bouche.

_Parfait, c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour terminer de convaincre Morgane. Elle a eu raison de laisser cet idiot en vie… elle pensait s'en servir pour faire pression sur Arthur, mais finalement, avec ce coup de chance, elle pourra certainement passer directement à la partie de son plan où il n'y a plus rien entre elle et le trône qui lui revient._

Elle écarquille les yeux avec une horreur toute ingénue et crie :

\- Morgane ! Attention !

La jeune princesse sursaute, se retourne et son regard horrifié rencontre le bras levé de Merlin.

La lune glisse sur la lame du poignard avec un éclat macabre.

_Oh, Merlin. POURQUOI ?_

Les saphirs se dérobent, coupables, devant les perles.

Et la seconde d'après, le fléau d'armes d'un des soldats frappe le torse de Merlin de plein fouet et l'envoie bouler dans les escaliers qui descendent aux cuisines. Le corps maigre du serviteur dégringole les marches comme un mannequin de tissu et s'effondre en bas, immobile.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	11. Toujours debout, toujours ensemble

**TOUJOURS DEBOUT, TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE**

* * *

Ils fuient.

L'aube ourle le sommet dentelé des montagnes bleues d'un fin trait de lumière et le ciel cotonneux se pare de soieries roses comme une aquarelle. De longs filaments d'or s'étendent sur la vallée remplie d'une brume grisâtre. Au loin, les clochettes d'un troupeau de vaches tintinnabulent. Un renard jappe dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Un autre lui répond. Deux oiseaux traversent l'immensité claire en gazouillant joyeusement. La rosée perle en gouttes brillantes dans l'herbe verte qui embaume. Tout est paisible.

Ils fuient.

Un petit groupe hagard aux vêtements déchirés et aux armures souillées, trébuchant de fatigue et de chagrin dans les bois sombres. Ils se hâtent en silence entre les troncs, dans un froissement de feuilles mortes et le cliquetis de leurs cottes de mailles. Leurs jambes sont lourdes, leurs épaules affaissées, leurs visages crispés. Personne ne les poursuit – _pas encore_ – mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas, ils ne peuvent pas, ils ne _doivent_ pas. Les tours noircies de Camelot s'éloignent derrière eux, à travers les arbres.

Ils fuient.

Gwaine et Sir Léon soutiennent Arthur, un de chaque côté, ses bras passés autour de leurs cous, leurs mains agrippées à sa ceinture. Il avance en trainant sa jambe blessée dans la terre noire du sous-bois, le menton sur la poitrine, à peine conscient. Il ne sent plus la douleur, maintenant. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme si les dernières heures de la nuit se rejouaient derrière ses paupières à demi-baissées.

* * *

Tout semblait prendre un tour favorable pour eux, pourtant, au début. Les deux hommes n'ont eu aucun problème pour atteindre l'armurerie désertée. Derrière le plus grand bouclier, quand Arthur a frappé le vieux code de son enfance sur la petite porte en bois, la tête blonde frisée de Sir Léon est apparue, puis celle la jeune femme aux yeux noisette dont le visage s'est illuminé en les voyant. Le prince a rapidement expliqué son plan pour sortir le roi du château. Mais lorsqu'il a mentionné Morgane, les yeux du chevalier se sont rétrécis et Guenièvre s'est mordu les lèvres avec une expression de souffrance telle qu'Arthur l'a examinée en cherchant quelle était la blessure qui la provoquait.

\- Oh, Sire, j'aurais _dû_ m'en apercevoir, a gémi la servante en entortillant son tablier. "Je ne pouvais pas y croire mais c'était _elle_ qui empoisonnait le roi et quand elle m'a dit avant l'attaque que je serais saine et sauve si je restais près d'elle, j'… c'était trop tard… je suis désolée..."

\- La princesse n'est pas notre alliée, a dit sourdement Sir Léon. "Elle nous a tous trahis. Des centaines de vies ont été perdues parce qu'elle a ouvert la crypte pour laisser passer les soldats de Cenred."

Arthur n'y a pas cru, bien sûr. Il a attribué ce qu'ils disaient à leur séjour confiné dans le passage secret mal aéré et/ou à d'éventuelles blessures à la tête qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent insister, Gwaine est revenu de son poste de guet à la porte de l'armurerie, en disant qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la cour d'honneur que le prince _devait_ venir voir.

Ils se sont faufilés dans les communs jusqu'au préau qui donne en face des grands escaliers blancs, se sont tapis derrière le lavoir.

La lune ronde et pleine bleuissait les pavés de façon fantomatique.

_Et peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, en fait…_

Arthur a senti son cœur chavirer.

Morgause et Morgane, debout au milieu d'une cinquantaine de soldats de Cenred _qui ne faisaient pas un geste pour les attaquer_, étaient en train de discuter de _son_ sort. Les yeux de perle de sa fragile petite sœur lançaient des éclairs et elle tremblait de rage malgré les mains de son aînée posées sur ses épaules.

Et ensuite la sensation d'être en train de tomber, tomber sans aucun espoir d'être rattrapé, s'est intensifiée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se rattraper au bord du lavoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Cenred est venu à la rencontre des deux femmes, descendant souplement les grands escaliers, ses yeux noirs louchant avec fatuité. Il a baisé la main de Morgause qui l'a laissé faire avec une condescendance à peine dissimulée.

Puis les mercenaires ont amené Uther Pendragon dont les jambes traînaient et la tête pendait mollement entre leurs bras. Ils l'ont jeté au sol, lui ont vidé un seau d'eau sur le visage et, lorsqu'il a remué faiblement, deux gardes l'ont redressé brutalement et l'ont forcé à faire face à Cenred.

Mais le roi regardait Morgane, uniquement Morgane, sans un mot.

Morgause a souri, montrant ses dents blanches qui brillaient à la lumière pâle de la lune.

\- Père, a-t-elle dit de sa voix froufroutante. "Vous voici enfin. Je pensais n'avoir jamais la joie de vous présenter à mon époux, le roi Cenred."

L'homme en armure noire a éclaté de son rire gras et bête, les poings sur les hanches, et ses soldats se sont joints à lui.

Arthur, pétrifié d'horreur, avait les yeux fixés sur Morgane qui ne disait pas un mot, ses lèvres délicates retroussées en une moue cruelle.

Uther pleurait.

A partir de là, le prince ne sait plus trop ce qui s'est passé. Il se rappelle de Sir Léon qui l'entraine de nouveau vers l'armurerie, d'avoir entendu Gwaine lui dire qu'il les rejoindrait mais qu'il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Merlin et Gaius.

Il se souvient d'attendre dans le passage secret où l'air est rare, chargé de poussière de charbon et d'une odeur de vase. Guenièvre est là, à côté de lui. De temps en temps, elle lui presse la main et elle répète que tout ira bien d'une petite voix étranglée.

Puis des chuchotements, des lumières fugaces, Sir Léon qui aide le médecin de la cour à passer par l'étroite ouverture.

\- Morgause ne m'a pas jeté un regard. Elle a dû croire que le coup du soldat m'avait mis à terre pour de bon. Mais il en faut plus pour abattre un vieux bonhomme coriace comme moi, marmonne Gaius en remettant en ordre ses longues robes chiffonnées d'un geste digne et machinal, avant de se pencher sur le prince et de vérifier la blessure.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demande le chevalier avec inquiétude. "Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis… et ses yeux sont vitreux."

La question qu'il ne formule pas à haute voix est : "ce que nous venons de voir l'a-t-il brisé ?"

Le vieil homme secoue la tête. Il y a du sang coagulé sur son front ridé, à l'endroit où le soldat l'a frappé avec le plat de son épée.

\- La potion que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure a seulement cessé de faire effet, rassure-t-il.

Guenièvre pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis son visage se contracte de nouveau avec anxiété.

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Gwaine le cherche toujours, répond Sir Léon, l'air préoccupé. "Nous devrions partir. Plus nous restons, plus augmente le risque que nous soyons découverts en émergeant de l'autre côté. L'aube approche. Nous devrions profiter de l'obscurité…"

Arthur essaie de lever la main dans le brouillard qui enserre ses tempes. Son bras est trop faible, comme si son cerveau n'était plus connecté à ses muscles.

\- M'rlin… pas… sans… Mer… lin…

Il a mal, il se sent nauséeux, il tremble. Le visage blafard de son père, avec cette larme qui coule le long du nez, le hante. Et quand il le repousse au fond de son esprit, c'est la douleur dans sa cuisse qui prend le relais, fouaillant dans sa chair comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Il voudrait hurler : "_Mer_lin ! Où étais-tu ? Ramène-toi !" comme il le fait quand son serviteur débarque avec le petit déjeuner et une heure de retard alors que c'est un jour de chasse, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est qu'un gargouillis pitoyable.

_"Merlin. _

_Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Merlin."_

Il ne l'abandonnera pas.

_Ils ont perdu Camelot, il a dû laisser son père entre les griffes de Cenred et Morgause, il a vu disparaître l'âme de Morgane… _

_Mais ils ne partiront pas sans Merlin._

Le code résonne contre le battant de bois et Sir Léon tire son épée pendant que Guenièvre tourne la clé dans la vieille serrure.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écrie Gwaine à voix basse, dès qu'ils ont ouvert. "Il est un peu dans les choux, mais ça va aller."

Il fait la courte-échelle au serviteur et Sir Léon le rattrape de l'autre côté.

\- Mon garçon ! souffle Gaius en se précipitant vers lui et en l'examinant autant qu'il le peut à la lueur de la torche que tient Guenièvre. "Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Mais… qu'est-ce que… tu es couvert d'encre !"

Merlin secoue le menton et manque perdre l'équilibre, puis il adresse un sourire grimaçant à son grand-père. A part sa tunique trempée et visqueuse, et des égratignures sur le visage, il semble indemne.

\- Apparemment cette _femme_… euh, Morgause, c'est ça ? Elle l'a jeté dans les escaliers, explique Gwaine avec un grognement de colère rétrospective. Puis son expression s'adoucit et il sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs du garçon. "Mais notre Merlin a tellement l'habitude de débarouler les marches avec l'armure de son Altesse que ça ne lui a pas fait tellement d'effet !"

Gaius fronce les sourcils. Il voudrait examiner son petit-fils de plus près, comprendre pourquoi il se tient un peu bizarrement, avec une épaule plus haute que l'autre. Il fait sombre dans le passage secret et toute cette encre n'arrange rien.

\- Partons, presse Sir Léon. "Nous nous reposerons et soignerons nos blessures lorsque nous serons suffisamment éloignés de Camelot."

\- Où allons-nous ? interroge Guenièvre, la torche toujours à la main, en surveillant Gwaine qui hisse le prince sur ses pieds.

\- Nemeth, répond brièvement le chevalier. "En route."

* * *

L'aube commence à poindre lorsqu'ils repoussent la grille rouillée qui ferme l'accès au souterrain, sous la voute de pierres mangées par la mousse. Guenièvre est la seule à jeter un long regard vers le château qui dépasse à travers les arbres, avant de soulever ses jupons et de suivre les hommes qui s'enfoncent dans la forêt.

Ils avancent assez vite, au début, même si Gwaine et Sir Léon doivent à moitié porter Arthur qui laisse échapper des râles et des jurons chaque fois que sa jambe blessée heurte une racine. Il s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang et la fièvre le consume.

Gaius peine à suivre la marche, visiblement épuisé, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, poussant son vieux corps ventripotent au-delà de ses limites. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne va plus cueillir ses herbes lui-même et que monter aux appartements du roi l'essouffle autant qu'un marathon.

Guenièvre lui a offert son épaule, mais comme elle trébuche tout le temps sur les pans de sa robe, il craint qu'elle ne le fasse tomber et a refusé.

Merlin ferme la colonne d'un pas titubant, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il ne s'est pas encore pris les pieds dans un trou de lapin, c'est un miracle. Sa main droite est crispée sur sa poitrine, ses doigts tachés d'encre enfoncés dans les plis de sa tunique.

Lorsque Sir Léon décide qu'ils vont s'arrêter et faire une pause dans une clairière au bord d'un petit ruisseau, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il doit être midi et l'estomac de Gwaine crie famine. Il aide le chevalier à asseoir Arthur au pied d'un arbre, puis il part en quête de nourriture.

Guenièvre s'est agenouillée à côté de l'eau. Elle a bu longuement, se lave maintenant le visage et les bras. L'eau fraiche est un soulagement après cette nuit horrible et elle retrouve un peu son sourire tout en tordant ses longs cheveux frisés en un chignon qu'elle pique d'une brindille pour le faire tenir.

\- Ne buvez pas trop, cependant, l'avertit Sir Léon en remplissant leur seule outre. "Vous seriez malade."

Il se redresse et revient vers Arthur, l'aide à avaler quelques gorgées. Gaius s'est agenouillé lourdement à côté du prince et examine la blessure avec inquiétude.

Comme il le craignait, l'infection a progressé.

\- Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement un endroit où il puisse se reposer convenablement et recevoir les soins nécessaires, il risque de perdre sa jambe, chuchote le vieil homme.

_Ou il pourrait mourir bien avant cela._

Sir Léon passe son gant dans ses frisettes blondes, accablé. Sa barbe vénitienne a poussé sur ses joues et cache ses taches de rousseur. Son armure est cabossée, maculée de traces de boue et de fumée, sa longue cape rouge déchirée.

A part Gaius, il est le plus âgé de leur troupe. Le plus expérimenté, aussi. C'est son devoir de les conduire vers la sécurité, jusqu'à ce que le prince soit en état de reprendre le commandement.

Le chevalier frotte ses yeux fatigués et refoule l'envie de se coucher sur le tapis de feuilles et de mousse. Il doit tenir bon et les protéger tous les cinq.

_Enfin, Gwaine peut se débrouiller seul, sans doute._

Sir Léon se force à se lever et tire la carte de sa ceinture pour l'étudier avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route.

\- Où est Merlin ? demande le médecin quand il a fini de nettoyer la blessure d'Arthur et de la bander avec un bout du jupon de Guenièvre qui tamponne le front du prince avec son mouchoir trempé dans le ruisseau.

Le chevalier sort la tête des gribouillis au charbon qu'il a fait sur son morceau de parchemin pour établir le trajet le plus sûr à l'écart des chemins principaux. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, étonné.

\- N'est-il pas avec Gwaine ?

Visiblement non, puisque le jeune homme barbu est en train de revenir vers eux en sifflotant, une récolte de baies et de mûres dans le creux de sa tunique.

Gaius plie son sourcil avec contrariété.

\- Merlin ! appelle-t-il. "Merlin, où es-tu, mon garçon ?"

Guenièvre sourit en bâillant.

\- Il s'est peut-être endormi dans un coin. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Gwaine vient se caler à côté d'Arthur dont la tête dodeline contre le tronc d'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il. "J'ai trouvé ces fruits, Gaius, pensez-vous qu'ils soient comestibles ? La dernière fois que j'ai mangé des groseilles sans vérifier, j'ai eu une colique épouvantable. C'était _horrible_. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, et encore moins redonner l'occasion à Perceval de se marrer à mes dépends."

\- Au diable vos coliques, grogne Gaius. "Merlin est introuvable."

Guenièvre lui pose la main sur le bras.

\- Restez près d'Arthur. Je vais aller le chercher, dit-elle gentiment.

Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le faire parce qu'à ce moment-là une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre surgit soudain de derrière une souche, à quelques mètres d'eux, à l'endroit où la pente se bossèle. Des feuilles mortes s'éparpillent en vrac et deux yeux bleus affolés clignotent dans toutes les directions :

\- _Arthur_ ?!

\- Le voilà, glousse la jeune femme avec affection.

Sir Léon sourit et se replonge dans sa carte improvisée. Gwaine se relaxe et choisit une mûre dans son butin, qu'il examine soigneusement avant de la gober. Le prince n'a pas bronché.

Gaius croise les bras en s'asseyant plus confortablement et ses sourcils se rejoignent au milieu de son front.

\- Viens ici, mon garçon, gronde-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, enfin ?"

Merlin se hisse debout en s'aidant de la souche. Il a l'air perdu et ses cils sombres palpitent comme s'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je… j'ai… euh… je…

\- Tu pionçais, hein ? lance Gwaine qui en est à sa quatrième baie sans aucun effet négatif sur l'estomac. "Y'a pas de honte. J'aurais piqué un somme moi aussi, si j'avais pas eu tant la dalle…"

Guenièvre accepte une poignée de mûres et s'en va la laver dans le ruisseau. Merlin vient jusqu'à eux d'un pas un peu vacillant et se laisse glisser contre l'arbre, à côté d'Arthur qu'il scrute avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Gaius ignore la question.

Il n'aime pas du tout la pâleur moite du visage de son petit-fils, le halo violacé des cernes qui creusent les contours de son nez et les ombres farouches dans ses joues, la couleur bleuie de ses lèvres ni ce drôle de son sifflant qui accompagne les mots un peu mâchouillés.

\- Tu as un air affreux. Laisse-moi t'examiner correctement.

\- J'vais bien, proteste Merlin en grappillant une des baies de Gwaine. "C'est Arthur dont il faut s'occuper."

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, grogne le vieil homme en essayant de nettoyer le cou du garçon avec le bord de sa manche. "Ne mange pas ça. Comment t'es-tu mis dans cet état ? On dirait un charbonnier."

L'encre ne part pas, mais Gaius cesse de s'acharner à essayer de la rincer quand ses doigts effleurent la tunique du serviteur.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore sec avec cette chaleur ?

Son sourcil se fige et il pâlit un peu. Ses vieilles mains attrapent celles de son petit-fils.

\- Tu as les mains glacées ! s'écrie-t-il, alarmé.

Il se tourne vers Gwaine si vivement et d'un air si fâché que celui-ci avale une myrtille de travers et manque s'étouffer.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé ?

\- Q-quoi ? Euh, oui… proteste le jeune homme barbu, déstabilisé. "J'veux dire. Il avait l'air okay, il a dit qu'il l'était… on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de vérifier avec les soldats de Cenred prêts à nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment."

Guenièvre se rapproche.

\- Il va bien, Gaius, voyons, apaise-t-elle. "N'est-ce pas, Merlin ? Il a marché tout ce chemin avec nous ! S'il s'était fait mal en tombant dans les escaliers, nous nous en serions aperçus."

Merlin hoche vivement le menton et, pendant un instant, son visage se contracte de douleur involontairement.

Le vieil homme grogne quelque chose d'inaudible et cherche ses lunettes dans la poche profonde de ses longues robes.

\- Le cerveau humain est une chose très particulière, dit-il d'un ton docte. "Par exemple, le fait qu'Arthur ait pu marcher sur _des lieues_ avec une blessure comme la sienne ne peut être expliqué que parce qu'il n'avait _pas d'autre idée_ que de rentrer à Camelot à ce moment-là. Son esprit n'était concentré que sur cela et son corps a oublié qu'il n'était _pas supposé_ pouvoir accomplir un tel exploit."

Il trouve ses lunettes, les regarde à contre-jour et tique, avant de les essuyer soigneusement sur un pli de sa manche.

\- Merlin est tellement constamment en train de veiller sur Arthur qu'il serait capable d'aller travailler _mort_ et de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ajoutez à cela que sa condition l'empêche souvent de faire la différence entre la réalité et ce qu'on lui dit ou qu'il se met en tête…

Il renifle, agacé, puis attrape le menton anguleux de son petit-fils et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, mon garçon, peux-tu me dire si tu t'es _endormi_ derrière ta souche, ou si tu t'es _évanoui_ ?

Les pupilles de Merlin s'arrondissent et se dérobent un peu. Il cligne des paupières encore une fois et se frotte les yeux de son poing. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est rapproché d'Arthur, comme si le contact de l'épaule du prince le rassurait.

\- Je ne comprends pas… je vais bien…

Gwaine et Guenièvre ont arrêté de manger leurs baies et l'observent d'un air sérieux qui le met mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es senti du style "oh comme ces feuilles ont l'air confortable, je suis tellement fatigué et tout le monde s'occupe bien du prince donc je peux fermer les yeux un instant" ou est-ce plutôt que tu avais un peu la nausée et que tu t'es retrouvé par terre sans savoir comment ? reformule Gaius patiemment.

\- Je sais pas… tente de nouveau Merlin, et le son sifflant s'intensifie quand son souffle s'accélère. "Je… les arbres faisaient comme une gigue et puis après il y avait trop de lumière. Et ensuite c'était noir. Et après je me suis réveillé."

\- Donc tu es tombé dans les pommes, traduit Gwaine platement.

\- Comme _une fille_, murmure Arthur qui a soulevé une paupière et adresse un faible sourire à son serviteur.

Le regard de Merlin s'illumine et il amorce un mouvement comme s'il allait se jeter au cou de son maître avant de se raviser.

\- Arthur !

Le prince respire par la bouche et cale sa nuque contre le tronc d'arbre. Il répond d'un battement de cils sobre aux questions muettes de Sir Léon et Gwaine, réussit à afficher un sourire héroïque à l'attention de Guenièvre, puis ses yeux reviennent sur le garçon aux grandes oreilles.

\- Je… ne suis pas tout à fait en forme, mais je suis loin d'être mourant, _Mer_lin, assure-t-il avec ironie. "Maintenant, laisse le bon docteur t'examiner, veux-tu. Les serviteurs convenables sont durs à trouver. Je ne tiens pas à devoir te remplacer de sitôt."

Merlin acquiesce et se tourne avec bonne volonté vers son grand-père, non sans réprimer une autre grimace, celle-ci plus accentuée. Ses doigts montent inconsciemment vers son torse.

\- Où as-tu mal exactement ? interroge le vieil homme. "Enlève cette tunique dégoutante, je voudrais y voir plus clair. Guenièvre, peux-tu m'apporter de l'eau, s'il te plaît ?"

\- Avec la chance de Merlin, ça aura déteint sur lui, pouffe Gwaine, nettement plus détendu depuis qu'Arthur s'est réveillé.

Gaius lui lance un coup d'œil meurtrier tout en aidant le garçon à enlever sa tunique, voyant que le rictus passager devient un gémissement étouffé quand il essaie de lever les bras pour passer le col au-dessus de sa tête.

Et ensuite ils deviennent tous tellement silencieux que Léon relève le nez de sa carte et leur jette un coup d'œil intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se p… commence-t-il en s'approchant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Désolé, souffle Merlin, la respiration toujours un peu sifflante.

Gaius se reprend le premier.

\- Gwaine, viens ici. On ne va pas l'allonger, tu vas le tenir contre toi un moment. Guenièvre, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des allers-retours avec cette outre. Il va me falloir beaucoup d'eau. Merlin, écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu te concentres sur Arthur. Je suis presque certain que son Altesse ne sait pas comment nettoyer parfaitement une armure. Explique-lui, veux-tu ?

Le garçon hoche la tête, un peu inquiet, soulève les aisselles quand Gwaine vient s'asseoir derrière lui et se laisse manipuler en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne vas pas me chatouiller, hein ?

\- Non, promis, répond Gwaine d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Arthur a les yeux grands ouverts et l'air furieux.

\- Je sais _parfaitement_ nettoyer une armure, j'ai été écuyer comme tout le monde, gronde-t-il. "Mais voyons si _tu_ sais si bien faire ça, _Mer_lin. Ne t'avise pas de te tromper, ou je t'envoie au pilori pendant une semaine quand on rentre à Camelot."

Le serviteur fait la moue et commence son exposé, protestant quand son maître l'interrompt. Guenièvre ramène l'outre dégoulinante et gonflée d'eau, et s'agenouille à côté de Gaius qui lui donne ses instructions à mi-voix.

\- Cette plaie a été faite par un fléau d'armes. Merlin a sûrement des côtes cassées. J'espère juste qu'il n'… je m'occuperai de l'examiner après. Pour l'instant, il faut nettoyer toute cette encre et arriver à désincruster les petits morceaux de tissu qui se sont enfoncés dans les chairs. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il tient debout depuis tout à l'heure…

Ses paupières se ferment un instant et il laisse échapper un soupir.

\- Enfin, si. Je le sais.

Gwaine jette un coup d'œil au prince qui est si concentré sur ce que dit Merlin qu'il ne se rend pas compte que ses articulations blanchissent chaque fois que le serviteur laisse échapper un couinement involontaire et se dérobe instinctivement contre l'eau et les linges qui nettoient la plaie en forme d'étoile sur son torse.

Quand Gaius estime que la blessure est assez propre, il la bande soigneusement avec un autre bout de jupon de Guenièvre en se plaignant que son sac de médecine est resté dans les communs. Le bout de tissu s'est immédiatement imbibé de sang et cette plaie aurait vraiment besoin qu'on y applique une compresse de millefeuille.

Merlin s'interrompt au milieu de sa description animée du processus de nettoyage d'un gantelet pour dire à son grand-père qu'il ira lui chercher des herbes dès qu'il aura récupéré sa chemise et Arthur fait un geste menaçant, comme s'il allait frapper son serviteur.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, tête de bois.

\- ça, c'est _moi_ qui le dis, proteste Merlin, indigné.

Gaius profite de la distraction pour palper avec précaution le thorax de son petit-fils et y coller son oreille.

_Pas de bruit de pluie ou de bulles sous la peau un peu moite et, oui, effectivement, au _moins_ une côte cassée. Mais grâce au ciel, rien de plus grave._

Il se redresse et lâche un profond soupir. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Sir Léon, direct et méthodique comme toujours.

Gwaine, Guenièvre et Arthur attendent la réponse avec anxiété pendant que Merlin ronchonne en remettant sa tunique humide à l'endroit. Il n'a pas envie de l'enfiler parce que la contorsion que cela nécessite lui fait mal, mais il a un peu froid, malgré la température estivale qui grimpe au fur et à mesure que la journée avance.

\- Il n'y a pas de lésions _à l'intérieur_ du corps donc il s'en remettra, répond finalement le vieil homme. "Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est ce qui m'inquiète."

\- Peut-il marcher ? Il _faut_ que nous repartions, insiste le chevalier dont les yeux s'excusent.

\- Il est trop faible. Pour l'instant il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais la tête va lui tourner et...

\- Je peux très bien marcher, interrompt Merlin. "Je vais aider Arthur."

\- Mais bien sûr, râle le prince. "Jamais de la vie. Tu es trop maigre, les os de tes épaules ne sont pas du tout confortables. Allons-y."

Gwaine pousse délicatement le garçon sur ses pieds une fois qu'on lui a renfilé sa tunique et le surveille quand une brève vague de vertige le fait chanceler sur ses jambes interminables, puis il le laisse à la garde de Guenièvre et vient aider le chevalier à hisser Arthur debout.

Gaius accepte la main de la jeune fille et se redresse péniblement. Son estomac gargouille et il s'humecte les lèvres.

_Arthur a besoin de vrais soins, d'un bon lit et d'oublier pendant quelques heures les épouvantables évènements qui viennent de se passer._

_Merlin a besoin de boire beaucoup et de manger pour reprendre les forces que cette lente perte de sang a causé pendant qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés pour s'apercevoir qu'il était blessé._

Gaius a l'impression d'être le pire médecin des cinq royaumes.

_Le plus vieux._

_Et le plus démuni._

Il emboite le pas à Sir Léon et rajoute à la liste de ses soucis la robe déchirée de Guenièvre qui n'a plus assez d'épaisseurs et laisse apercevoir un genou rond au-dessus de sa botte.

_Oh, et il voyage en compagnie d'une demoiselle fort jolie qui n'est pas encore mariée._

_Tout est si _parfait_._

_Pourvu qu'ils ne tombent pas sur des bandits._

Et cette pensée a à peine traversé son cerveau qu'elle se transforme en un bruit dans les broussailles à sa gauche.

Sir Léon l'a aussi entendu. Il pile, tire son épée en fronçant les sourcils…

\- Qui va là ? crie-t-il d'une voix forte.

Gwaine est prêt à lâcher Arthur sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac de patates et à le protéger au péril de sa vie.

Une silhouette gigantesque se penche pour passer sous une branche et une cotte de mailles scintille aux rayons du soleil qui se glissent dans l'épais feuillage au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Guenièvre et Merlin poussent le même cri de joie ensemble.

\- Lancelot !

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs leur sourit.

\- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir...

Perceval adresse un clin d'œil à Gwaine.

\- T'as _déjà_ regagné ton pari ?

Arthur étouffe une grimace de douleur et de reconnaissance.

\- Salut, les gars.

Sir Léon range son épée et attend qu'on fasse les présentations d'un air un peu pincé. Gaius secoue la tête et se débarrasse de la longue mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui balaye la figure.

_Soudain, tout va beaucoup mieux._

_Ils sont toujours debout, ils sont toujours ensemble._

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	12. Héros

**HEROS**

* * *

Cette journée s'est mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencée.

Sir Léon a vraiment apprécié de faire la connaissance des deux nouveaux venus. Le chevalier est responsable, raisonnable, appliqué… il excelle à suivre des ordres, mais il ne se sent jamais à l'aise quand c'est lui qui doit les donner. Lancelot, au contraire, est un meneur-né et sans s'en rendre compte, il a tout naturellement pris la situation en main, redonnant espoir et résolution à tous les membres de la troupe juste par sa présence loyale et confiante. Il connait aussi parfaitement la région et il a su utiliser les bons mots pour suggérer un changement d'itinéraire, sans jamais blesser la fierté de Sir Léon.

Quant à Perceval, ses muscles et sa bonne humeur sont juste… _encourageants_. Depuis qu'il est avec eux, ils en oublieraient presque qu'ils sont en train de fuir le royaume tombé aux mains de l'ennemi. Et ce qu'il ramène à manger est peut-être un _tantinet_ étrange (des racines avec un gout de farine, des pignons de pin et des bulbes de fleurs qui sentent l'ail) mais c'est plus nourrissant que les baies de Gwaine.

La nuit, en revanche, a été plus difficile.

Si Lancelot n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil à cause de la présence oh si enivrante de Guenièvre à quelques centimètres de lui, en revanche les autres – à l'exception d'Arthur que la fièvre écrase – ont été surtout dérangés par les incessants changements de position de Merlin, qui faisaient crisser les feuilles mortes.

A l'aube, personne n'a le cœur de le lui reprocher, cependant. Il est blafard et visiblement exténué, même s'il continue de prétendre que tout va bien avec son habituel sourire stupide. Il se tient un peu de travers pour soulager la pression sur sa côte cassée et Guenièvre a souvent besoin de l'attraper par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, quand les vertiges le font osciller sur ses longues jambes maigres.

L'état d'Arthur ne s'arrange pas non plus. Il perd régulièrement conscience et les gars se relaient pour le porter sur leurs bras croisés. Sa blessure suinte de pus et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégage donne la nausée aux brancardiers improvisés.

Gaius est aussi un sujet d'inquiétude : le vieil homme n'aura jamais la force d'atteindre la frontière de Nemeth, à ce rythme. Sa respiration est presque aussi sifflante que celle de Merlin et dormir sur le sol de la forêt n'a rien fait pour soulager ses rhumatismes.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, Lancelot leur montre dans la vallée un groupe d'arbres qui se détache au milieu des champs de blé.

\- Il y a une cabane abandonnée, là-bas. Je m'y suis souvent arrêté au cours de mes voyages. Nous pourrons y passer la nuit. Il y aura un lit, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Gaius, "et de quoi faire de bonnes paillasses pour nous tous."

Il donne sa petite bourse de cuir à Perceval et le géant descend la colline à grandes enjambées, en direction du village en contrebas, avec l'instruction de ramener des provisions et des informations.

Un regain d'énergie parcourt les échines fatiguées et le groupe s'engage sur le sentier qui serpente en descendant dans la vallée.

Le soleil accablant de la journée fait maintenant place à une lumière chaude qui habille le paysage étendu devant eux de nuances ocre très douces. Une brise agréable fait voleter les bouclettes blondes sur la nuque poisseuse de sueur de Sir Léon et les mèches brunes qui ondulent sur le front bombé de Guenièvre, caressant sa peau de satin caramel.

Quand ils arrivent, Gwaine est ravi de découvrir qu'un pommier sauvage flanque l'angle de la chaumière un peu délabrée et se met à le piller, la bouche pleine. Gaius renonce à lui dire que les fruits sont verts et perturberont sans doute sa digestion encore plus que les baies de la veille.

A l'intérieur, à part des toiles d'araignées que Sir Léon chasse de quelques moulinets du bras et une quantité non négligeable de poussière sur la table, les deux bancs et le coffre grossier qui constituent l'ensemble du mobilier, la pièce est dans un état des plus acceptables. Guenièvre enlève les couvertures élimées entassées sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce – un sommier de branches entrelacées suffisamment grand pour deux trolls adultes ou une famille de cinq personnes, sur lequel est posé un matelas en toile de jute bourré de paille et de crin de cheval – et va les secouer à l'extérieur.

Dix secondes plus tard, son visage ravi apparait à la fenêtre.

\- Il y a un _puits_ et la poulie fonctionne ! pépie-t-elle avec excitation.

Lancelot lui sourit avec adoration, tout en balayant le sol de terre battue avec un balai de bouleau et Gaius secoue la tête derrière son dos : on dirait deux jeunes mariés en train de s'installer dans leur petite maisonnette. Le vieil homme a pris quelques minutes de repos sur un des bancs, puis s'est forcé à se lever de nouveau et explore les étagères creusées dans le mur recouvert de chaux.

Merlin furète aussi. Il trouve la réserve de bois – bien fournie, sans doute par un des passages précédents de Lancelot – et allume un feu dans le foyer noir de suie au milieu de la pièce, après un signe d'acquiescement du jeune homme.

Quand Perceval arrive, la nuit tombe. Gwaine est en train de charrier un seau d'eau à l'intérieur avec un sifflotement léger comme il n'en a pas émis depuis… _des siècles ? Hier ?_

Guenièvre s'est changée avec une paire de braies un peu mitées qui était dans le coffre et a découpé son long surcot pour le transformer en une tunique serrée à la taille par sa ceinture. Elle est en train de déchirer des lanières dans ce qui reste de sa robe.

Sous l'œil attentif du vieux médecin et le regard inquiet de Merlin, Lancelot et Sir Léon allongent Arthur dans le lit propre et frais.

La cape du chevalier pend à un clou, du thym bourboute dans une gamelle en terre cuite posée sur le feu, une écuelle remplie de framboises est posée sur la table et les derniers rayons du soleil traversent le toit de chaume clairsemé, tendant des rideaux de lumière scintillante dans la pièce.

_On se sent… chez soi._

Perceval pose l'énorme miche de pain qu'il a sous le bras sur la table, repêche dans sa sacoche un saucisson, une douzaine de fromages de chèvre ronds et blancs, un pot de miel et un sachet de fèves. Puis il passe la cordelette de l'outre pendue à son cou au-dessus de sa tête et s'approche de Gaius.

\- J'ai trouvé de l'eau-de-vie, dit-il doucement.

Le vieil homme hoche le menton.

\- Merci, Perceval, répond-t-il.

Puis il envoie Guenièvre dehors et explique ce qu'ils vont faire. Les hommes l'écoutent gravement, attentifs. Merlin veut aider, mais Arthur, qui a repris conscience au mauvais moment, le repousse. Sir Léon dépouille le prince de ses vêtements et enlève les bandages souillés qui entourent la blessure. Lancelot grimpe sur le matelas et s'adosse au mur pour tenir les épaules du jeune homme. Perceval s'agenouille à côté du lit. Sa grande paume calleuse attrape la main moite d'Arthur et la serre amicalement. Gwaine se cale au bout du sommier, prêt à empêcher les jambes de bouger.

Merlin tourne autour d'eux, anxieux et agité, sa respiration de plus en plus sifflante.

Gaius rapproche le seau d'eau, fait un petit tas près de lui avec les bandes de tissu, puis débouche l'outre d'eau-de-vie et prend une grande respiration.

\- Vous êtes prêt, Sire ?

\- _Non_, grogne Arthur, les dents fermées sur son gant de cuir dans lequel Lancelot a fourré un bout de bois.

Ses yeux de lin s'accrochent aux saphirs qui le fixent, désespérément désireux de l'aider.

_Sors, Merlin. Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça._

_J'ai peur, Merlin. Je t'en supplie, reste là._

Puis Gaius verse l'alcool sur la blessure et le prince ne voit plus rien. Il se tord, brise le bout de bois dans le gant, broie la main de Perceval qui ne le lâche pas, crie, se débat, hurle, se cambre pour échapper à la brûlure insoutenable, jure d'une voix qui râle et crachote et gémit et finit _enfin_ par s'évanouir.

Les hommes sont livides, mais ils n'ont pas bronché.

Gaius profite de l'inertie du prince pour terminer de nettoyer soigneusement la plaie gonflée et purulente, enlevant soigneusement les lambeaux de chair putréfiée et pressant pour évacuer le pus au maximum.

La transpiration dégouline sur son front, mais il ne la sent pas. Ses lunettes ont glissé un peu sur son nez luisant. Ses doigts âgés travaillent avec minutie, acharnés.

Il ne laissera pas mourir Arthur.

_C'est son prince, c'est l'enfant qu'il a vu grandir, c'est presque le frère de Merlin._

C'est peut-être la première fois que le vieux médecin réalise qu'Arthur est comme un fils pour lui.

Il laisse tomber le linge imbibé de liquide gluant jaunâtre mêlé de sang sur le sol et cherche le seau à côté de lui pour se laver les mains.

\- Merlin, apporte-moi le miel, s'il te plait. Je l'ai préparé sur la table

Rien ne bouge.

\- Merlin, répète Gaius en se tournant avec un grincement de tabouret dans la direction où se tenait le garçon.

Gwaine et Lancelot redressent la tête, mais Perceval dégage délicatement sa main meurtrie de celle d'Arthur, se lève et va chercher le pot.

Merlin est toujours debout au même endroit, les mains pressées sur sa bouche, son visage blanc comme du lait caillé ravagé de larmes. Tout son corps tremble violemment et ses yeux sont exorbités de terreur et de chagrin. Il lutte pour respirer.

Sir Léon enlève ses bras engourdis qui punaisaient le prince sur le lit et va vers le garçon. Gentiment, très doucement, il le prend par les épaules et le pilote vers la porte.

\- Non, dit la voix lasse de Gaius derrière lui.

_Il a oublié._

Il a vu tellement de patients souffrir ou mourir, des blessés grièvement atteints, des victimes sur le bûcher, des femmes en couches, des malades aux portes de la mort.

Merlin l'aide depuis qu'il est arrivé à Camelot et souvent le vieil homme est émerveillé par sa capacité à supporter tout cela, comme si son désir si fort de soulager les gens, de les sauver, protégeait le garçon.

_Mais c'est différent, cette fois._

_Cette fois, c'est Arthur._

Gaius s'en veut terriblement de n'avoir pas écouté l'ordre bredouillé par le prince de faire sortir son serviteur de la pièce.

_Et puis…_

_Maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, alors autant en finir rapidement avec ce cauchemar._

Sir Léon lance un coup d'œil perplexe vers le médecin.

\- Guenièvre va s'occuper de lui, avance-t-il à tout hasard. "Il est choqué, mais ça ira mieux dans un moment…"

Gaius enlève ses lunettes, passe la main sur son visage gris de fatigue et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Non, répète-t-il finalement. "Sir Léon, j'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez d'Arthur. Allez chercher de l'eau fraiche, baignez-le du mieux que vous pouvez. Il dormira mieux s'il est débarrassé de cette sueur d'agonie et de cette… odeur. Donnez les linges et ses vêtements à Guenièvre. Si elle peut les laver ce soir, ils seront secs demain et ça n'en sera que mieux pour le prince. Il doit être aussi confortable que possible pour se reposer si nous voulons qu'il guérisse."

Sir Léon acquiesce et tapote avec douceur l'épaule de Merlin avant d'obtempérer. Le garçon n'a pas l'air de le sentir, il continue de suffoquer presque silencieusement, frissonnant de tous ses membres.

\- Lancelot, Gwaine. Vous allez m'aider. Il est loin d'avoir la carrure du prince, alors deux hommes suffiront, mais il faudra que vous soyez aussi vigilants que possible. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette côte cassée se déplace ou…

\- _Non_.

Lancelot, qui a pâli pendant que le médecin parlait, comprenant ce qui va suivre, tourne la tête vers Gwaine. Le jeune homme barbu s'est levé et secoue le menton d'un air buté.

\- Non, répète-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse. "Comptez sans moi pour ça. Je… Je refuse, désolé. Je… j'vais aller préparer des paillasses pour cette nuit."

Ses yeux sombres évitent leurs regards, tandis qu'il contourne le lit et se dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées si énervées qu'elles le font presque trébucher.

La porte retombe derrière lui. Le soleil est passé et la lumière a diminué un peu dans la pièce unique de la chaumière.

Gaius a toujours un sourcil froncé de façon terrible quand il se tourne vers Perceval.

\- Je vais aider, répond précipitamment le géant.

Lancelot repose doucement Arthur sur l'oreiller de toile rude. Il marche dans les traces laissées par Gwaine dans la terre battue et vient poser son bras sur les épaules de Merlin, très doucement.

\- Viens, dit-il en l'entrainant vers un des bancs.

Il le fait asseoir et attend que Gaius les rejoigne de son pas lourd.

\- Merlin. _Merlin_, regarde-moi, dit le médecin. "Tout va bien, maintenant. Arthur n'a plus mal. Il dort. Il ira beaucoup mieux demain, tu verras."

Les dents du garçon claquent et son torse continue à se soulever de façon erratique, lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur.

Gaius lui attrape les mains et les masse doucement dans les siennes.

\- Ecoute-moi, mon garçon. Tu dois être très courageux pendant encore un moment. Je…

Il prend une longue respiration, touche la joue de Merlin qui se blottit immédiatement contre cette caresse.

Ses yeux bleus clignotent toujours, mais l'horreur a un peu reculé au fond de ses pupilles dilatées.

\- Je vais nettoyer ta blessure aussi. C'est important, pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Ça ne te fera pas aussi mal qu'à Arthur, c'est promis.

Lancelot presse gentiment la nuque de Merlin qui s'est raidi et Perceval se rapproche, s'accroupit à côté d'eux.

\- Tu peux le faire, p'tit bonhomme, dit-il avec un sourire, et sa grosse patte attrape la main du serviteur comme elle l'a fait pour le prince.

\- ça ira très vite, assure Gaius.

Son cœur se serre quand son petit-fils hoche le menton en frissonnant, son regard effrayé puisant de la confiance dans leurs yeux.

_Oh, Merlin. _

Lorsqu'ils ont donné sa chemise à Guenièvre qui ne s'est pas attardée dans la pièce (ses joues maculées de traces de larmes disent qu'elle a tout entendu depuis l'extérieur), Lancelot s'installe à califourchon sur le banc et passe délicatement ses bras autour de Merlin qui se recule contre lui instinctivement. Perceval attend que Gaius soit prêt avec le linge imbibé d'eau-de-vie dont les vapeurs semblent étourdir légèrement le garçon, puis le géant cale son bras noueux sur les cuisses de Merlin, emprisonnant ses chevilles entre ses genoux.

\- Je te demande pardon, mon garçon… murmure le vieil homme, et il commence à nettoyer la blessure avec soin.

Et ça ne dure pas longtemps, effectivement.

_Quelques minutes à peine, qui durent aussi longtemps que des années._

Merlin pousse un cri perçant quand l'alcool touche le bord de la plaie, se rebiffe, cherche à repousser la main de son grand-père. Lancelot l'en empêche, alors il essaie de le mordre, de donner des coups de pieds à Perceval, mais les deux hommes ne cèdent pas. Le garçon miaule de douleur, se tortille, pleure et supplie à gros sanglots qu'on arrête, qu'on le laisse, que ça fait mal, qu'ils ont menti et que _s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plait… _

Puis quelque chose craque sourdement et pendant un instant il a l'air sur le point de s'étouffer, avant que son corps ne devienne complètement mou et que sa tête se renverse sans connaissance sur l'épaule de Lancelot.

Dehors, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la chaumière, Gwaine mord son poing et des larmes ruissellent dans sa barbe sans interruption.

Gaius respire profondément quand il a terminé. Ses yeux sont humides et si sa main ne tremble pas, c'est parce que le médecin a encore le contrôle sur le grand-père.

\- Mets-le dans le lit à côté du prince, dit-il à Lancelot d'une voix épuisée. "Perceval, je peux vous demander de m'aider à aller jusqu'à Arthur ? Je crois que mes vieux os n'ont plus la force de me porter…"

Le géant le soutient jusqu'au lit et lui approche le tabouret. Gaius reprend le pot de miel et enduit soigneusement la plaie du prince, tandis que Lancelot nettoie le torse poisseux de sueur de Merlin avec l'eau claire que Sir Léon est retourné puiser.

Gwaine est revenu, silencieux et discret comme une ombre, dans un coin de la pièce. Il contemple la forme fragile du serviteur, écoute sa respiration laborieuse, et il n'ose pas s'approcher.

C'est Perceval qui vient le chercher, au bout d'un moment, qui lui tend le pot de miel et lui montre comment imiter Gaius.

La nuit tombe et enveloppe les champs de blé qui frémissent dans l'obscurité. Un hibou hulule au loin, des chauves-souris se disputent quelque part sous les branches du pommier. Les criquets commencent leur comptine paisible quand la première étoile apparait sur la voute céleste.

Guenièvre accroche les derniers bouts de tissu à côté des tuniques du prince et de son serviteur sur une corde tendue entre deux arbres. Elle essuie ses joues, crispe ses lèvres et retourne à l'intérieur.

Les hommes ont ravivé le feu. Gaius somnole sur le tabouret près du lit, la bouche entrouverte par un ronflement et sa tête aux cheveux blancs filasses renversée contre le mur. Les épaules musclées d'Arthur et celles osseuses de Merlin dépassent des couvertures, luisant un peu à la lueur des flammes.

Sir Léon coupe du pain, Lancelot apporte les trois assiettes ébréchées qu'il a trouvé sur les étagères. Perceval remplit un pichet de grès avec l'infusion de thym. Gwaine termine d'installer les paillasses sur le sol, le long du mur en face du lit.

Ils parlent peu.

La route qu'ils prendront dès que l'état d'Arthur se sera un peu amélioré, les rumeurs sur la chute de Camelot qui commencent à se propager, l'absence de chiens sur leurs traces comme si Cenred et les deux sœurs n'avaient que faire de la disparition d'Arthur, leurs interrogations sur l'accueil que leur fera le roi de Nemeth, l'endroit où il sera le plus aisé de passer la frontière.

Guenièvre se lève pour faire la vaisselle quand ils ont fini de manger, mais Lancelot secoue la tête et l'envoie se reposer. Perceval retourne chercher du bois et Gwaine apporte une assiette à Gaius. Le vieux médecin avale son repas rapidement, vérifie le pouls d'Arthur et pose sa main sur le front de Merlin, puis accepte de se coucher sur l'insistance de Sir Léon.

Le premier de garde reçoit la consigne de garder un œil sur les deux patients.

A minuit, tout le monde dort profondément dans la chaumière paisible – y compris Gwaine, la tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

Arthur tousse dans son sommeil, bouge et grogne en reprenant conscience. Sa tête est lourde. La douleur dans sa cuisse palpite sourdement, comme détachée de lui. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, à part un rayon de lune qui se glisse par la fenêtre et effleure les formes endormies sur les paillasses. Le prince tourne la tête vers la droite, péniblement.

_Où est le veilleur ?_ Il a terriblement soif mais se sent à peine plus fort qu'un hanneton sonné sur un bouclier.

_Oh. C'est Gwaine._ Le plaisantin barbu, qui est aussi un épéiste hors pair et un ivrogne, est en train de pioncer comme un bienheureux.

_Sainte patience._

Un souffle effleure l'épaule d'Arthur, suivi d'un mouvement à sa gauche, puis d'un gémissement étouffé, aussi faible que celui d'un chaton mouillé.

Le prince tourne la tête de l'autre côté et ses yeux tombent sur une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre et deux yeux bleus qui s'ouvrent en hésitant.

\- …'thur ?

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, s'éclaircit les pensées d'un toussotement.

\- Pourquoi tu dors ici ? Tu es retombé dans les pommes ? demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Merlin change de position et sa respiration s'accélère avec la grimace de douleur qui accompagne la main vite pressée contre son torse maigre entouré de bandages.

\- Chuuut… doucement, murmure Arthur en basculant avec précaution sur le flanc, sans faire bouger sa jambe blessée. "Calme-toi. Comment tu t'es arrangé, hein ? C'est n'importe quoi, _Mer_lin."

Un sourire maladroit creuse les joues du garçon qui essaie de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle laborieux.

Ses yeux bleus s'accrochent à ceux d'Arthur, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Dé… so… lé…

\- _Désolé_ ne fait pas tout, gronde le prince à voix basse. "Regarde-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as voulu jouer au héros, je parie. Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement dans un coin, comme un serviteur exemplaire ?"

La petite ride dans le coin de son œil se plisse à son insu, comme chaque fois qu'il plaisante.

\- Geor… ges… il… ne… tom-be… p-pas… dans… les… é… esca… li-ers…

\- Ce doit être son seul point positif, dit Arthur, sarcastique. "Inintéressant et très stable sur ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il devrait se porter volontaire pour servir de statue."

Merlin a l'air de respirer un peu mieux et le prince sent le poids invisible s'écarter un peu de sa propre poitrine.

\- Merlin, tu n'es pas un soldat. Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre ou de mourir pour _qui_ que ce soit ou _quoi_ que ce soit, dit-il d'un ton grave. "Moi, au contraire, j'ai prêté serment en tant que chevalier. C'est _différent_. Alors la prochaine fois, laisse-moi faire mon devoir et ne te mets pas en travers pour essayer de me sauver. Va te cacher et…"

Le garçon secoue la tête.

\- Je… ne suis… pas… un couard… je… ne… vous lai… s-serai… pas… mou… r-ir...

Son visage se contracte et il gémit en cherchant à échapper à la douleur qui mord ses côtes au mouvement involontaire pour se soulever et donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Arthur grimace en écho et tend la main, cherchant comment le réconforter, d'une tape sur l'épaule ou peut-être en écartant les mèches noires qui s'embrouillent sur le front de son serviteur.

Merlin s'enfonce dans le matelas, à bout de souffle.

\- Je sais, dit le prince très doucement. "Je sais que tu n'es pas un couard, mais…"

Les saphirs le fixent intensément à la lueur de la lune, brillants de fièvre, ou de larmes, ou de défi.

\- Je… suis… juste… un… s-serviteur…

Arthur sourit. Sa main se tend et remonte la couverture sur les épaules osseuses qui frissonnent.

\- Tu es _mon_ serviteur. Un serviteur vraiment très courageux. Et incroyablement loyal. Pas du tout un couard, dit-il avec sincérité.

Quelque chose se noue au fond de sa gorge et son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Ne change pas, Merlin... s'il te plait…

_Ne me trahis pas._

_Ne me regarde pas un jour avec les yeux de Morgane._

La main libre du garçon, celle qui n'est pas pressée sur le bandage qui lui entoure les côtes, attrape la sienne et la serre. Fort, si fort que cela fait presque mal.

\- Je… ne… changerai… pas… je… serai… tou…jours… là…

La bouche d'Arthur se crispe.

\- _Pourquoi_ ? souffle-t-il avec amertume. "Je n'ai plus rien… plus de couronne… plus de pays… plus de famille… Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose, _avant_ ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr… Je ne suis qu'un… crétin arrogant."

Le sourire de Merlin fait ressortir ses pommettes âpres.

\- C'est vrai, vous l'êtes, murmure-t-il avec son insolence habituelle. "Mais vous êtes… _aussi_… un grand guerrier… et… un jour… _je le sais_… vous serez… un grand roi…"

Ses yeux bleus sont devenus très sérieux, même si la fatigue est en train d'alourdir ses paupières.

\- Moi… je… suis content… d'être… votre serviteur… et… je le resterai… jusqu'à mon… dernier jour.

Arthur le regarde s'endormir de nouveau et il ne comprend toujours pas.

Il a sauvé Merlin _une fois_.

_Certainement, ce n'est pas une dette qui devait être remboursée à un tel prix._

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il tourne la tête vers la droite.

Gwaine est là et se penche avec un gobelet rempli d'infusion de thym. Il glisse son bras derrière le dos du prince, l'aide à se soulever le temps de boire.

Arthur se sent complètement exténué, après ça.

\- 'ci… marmonne-t-il quand il est recouché.

\- De rien, mon ami, chuchote Gwaine dans l'obscurité.

Il reste immobile un moment, les yeux fixés sur le jeune serviteur, le gobelet vide à la main, puis étouffe un soupir.

\- Un sacré gamin, hein… c'est vraiment le plus courageux d'entre nous…

Arthur ne l'entend pas. Il a fermé les yeux et le sommeil l'a emporté presque aussitôt. Il n'a pas lâché la main de Merlin.

Et il la tient toujours le lendemain, quand le soleil levant s'introduit dans la chaumière par les trous du toit, dansant en mouches dorées sur la joue barbue de Gwaine qui s'est rendormi à la table.

Gaius se lève en baillant, les articulations grinçantes, et vient voir comment ses deux patients se portent.

Les autres s'éveillent un par un, reposés, ragaillardis. Sir Léon fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'ils ont probablement passé la nuit sans veilleur, mais sa bonne humeur lui revient quand Lancelot lui offre un bout de fromage à la pointe de son couteau. Guenièvre et Perceval se portent volontaires pour aller à la ferme au bout du chemin et demander un peu de lait caillé pour les deux blessés.

Merlin dévore à belles dents son petit déjeuner et Arthur réussit à ne pas vomir le sien.

Gaius accepte à contrecœur que l'on quitte la chaumière pour continuer à se diriger vers Nemeth. Il comprend les inquiétudes du chevalier et de Lancelot, mais ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable pour la santé du prince.

C'est Gwaine qui a l'idée du siècle, cette fois-ci. Il fabrique un brancard avec de longues branches entrelacées et le capitonne de couvertures en laine. On y installe Arthur et les quatre hommes empoignent les coins.

Guenièvre se charge de l'outre et des provisions, Gaius surveille Merlin qui taquine le prince mais dont la respiration ne s'améliore pas. Il a longuement écouté le torse de son petit-fils et il n'y a rien qui crachote bizarrement sous sa peau. Le garçon a sans doute du mal à remplir ses poumons à cause de la douleur dans ses _deux_ côtes cassées.

\- En route, dit Lancelot.

Arthur passe la journée à somnoler et à râler quand quelqu'un trébuche sur une pierre et que le choc se répercute dans sa jambe.

Ils font une pause à midi et Gaius examine de nouveau son petit-fils.

Merlin est très pâle et n'a pas dit un mot depuis des heures. Ses lèvres sont un peu bleues et il avoue que ses oreilles tintent de temps en temps. Il ne mange rien, n'essaie même pas de rire quand Gwaine met les mains dans une ruche et se retrouve poursuivi par un essaim d'abeilles mécontentes. Il ne semble trouver de soulagement dans aucune position et son front est chaud.

\- Il ne peut pas continuer à marcher, dit Gaius avec sévérité quand Lancelot annonce le départ.

\- Alors il faut qu'on le porte, répond simplement le jeune homme. "Si on n'atteignons pas les ruines d'Asgorath ce soir, nous n'aurons aucun endroit pour passer la nuit sans danger. C'est une zone infestée de bandits, par ici."

Perceval opine.

\- Je vais le faire. Dame Guenièvre, serez-vous assez forte pour aider à porter le brancard ?

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ une dame, corrige-t-elle en souriant. "Et _oui_, je m'en sortirai. Vous n'imaginez vraiment pas la quantité d'eau qu'il faut transporter dans les escaliers du château pour le bain d'un noble ! Je suis presque aussi musclée que vous."

Sir Léon prend le fou-rire et les yeux de Lancelot pétillent.

Merlin boude, mais il ne se débat pas quand Perceval le ramasse sans aucun effort, glissant un bras sous les genoux du serviteur et l'autre derrière son dos.

Le garçon gémit un peu quand son corps bascule contre le torse massif du géant, puis réussit à se caler de façon à peu près confortable. Ses jambes interminables pendent dans le vide comme celles d'un enfant (il n'est pas bien plus lourd) et il finit par appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Perceval pour éviter qu'elle ballotte de droite et gauche.

\- Tu es bien, p'tit bonhomme ? Si tu as mal, dis-moi, je m'arrêterai.

\- Non, grogne Merlin en fermant les yeux, visiblement fatigué. "Il faut arriver vite là où Arthur pourra se reposer comme il faut. Et je ne suis pas un _p'tit bonhomme_."

\- Sûr.

Gaius remplit l'outre et en passe la cordelette autour de son cou. Il se charge aussi de ce qui reste des provisions fourrées dans une couverture nouée. Ils suivent la vallée sur un chemin assez plat, bordé de champs et d'une rivière qui coule joyeusement, à l'ombre des chênes. Ils ne croisent personne et Lancelot leur explique que cette route n'est plus une voie principale depuis quelques années. Il y a une grosse bourgade de l'autre côté de la plaine et c'est par elles que passent les marchands.

L'admiration de Sir Léon pour le vagabond élégant ne cesse de grimper. Il commence vraiment à regretter qu'Uther Pendragon n'aie pas fait d'exception à son égard.

Guenièvre tient bien le coup et les trois gars sont fiers de partager le poids du brancard avec elle.

Arthur, heureusement pour lui (_il est rouge de dépit qu'une femme le porte_) et pour tout le monde (_sa mauvaise humeur s'est accrue du fait qu'il n'ose plus se plaindre des pie_rres), a succombé à une nouvelle pointe de fièvre.

Gaius a réussi à cueillir des herbes tout au long de la route sans se laisser trop distancer. Il est plutôt content de lui. Il va pouvoir faire un onguent pour les ampoules de Gwen et un emplâtre pour ses vieilles articulations. Il chantonne une chanson de geste désuète et s'aperçoit avec amusement que Lancelot la connait.

Perceval suit le brancard d'un pas égal et sourit tranquillement quand Gwaine se retourne pour lui crier :

\- Tout va bien, ô grand homme ?

Sa bouche articule "tout va bien" en réponse, sans un son.

Contre son épaule, Merlin dort profondément.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	13. Contes, légendes & murmures

**CONTES, LEGENDES &amp; MURMURES**

* * *

Le crépuscule habille le ciel de coulées de lilas et de traînées d'or, embrasant les montagnes d'un halo rougeoyant, comme si la forêt flambait au-delà de la frontière. Le soir fraîchit. Des moustiques s'agitent le long du ruisseau qui cascade à travers les arbres, comme un ruban brillant dans l'obscurité grandissante.

Un papillon de nuit frôle le front de Gaius qui tressaillit, jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Il est encore essoufflé après la dure montée sur le sentier étroit. Lancelot a promis que le reste du chemin jusqu'à la tour de guet en ruines serait un peu plus plat. Les brancardiers ne se sont pas plaints, mais ils sont visiblement fatigués.

Perceval a dû réveiller Merlin et le laisser marcher pour grimper le flanc de la montagne. Le garçon a vaillamment obéi, malgré son pas chancelant et les nombreuses pauses qu'il a dû faire pour reprendre son souffle. Le géant l'a cueilli dans ses bras dès qu'ils sont arrivés en haut de la pente et le serviteur n'a pas protesté. Au contraire, il s'est blotti de nouveau contre le torse musclé de son grand ami et s'est rendormi presque aussitôt.

Mais il est beaucoup moins paisible qu'auparavant. Il marmonne dans son sommeil, gémit sourdement, ses cils palpitent, et sa peau est brûlante, même à travers sa fine chemise.

Perceval voudrait bien faire quelque chose pour le soulager, _mais quoi_ ? Il se sent terriblement impuissant et, à défaut de mieux, chuchote des encouragements, raconte des histoires de bardes enroués, de gobelins facétieux, de grenouilles qui savaient danser. De temps en temps, Merlin entrouvre un œil bleu et un sourire effleure son visage crispé.

Quand Lancelot annonce qu'ils sont arrivés à leur point de chute, Perceval a épuisé son répertoire de contes et sa grosse voix grave bourdonne en désordre les couplets d'une vieille complainte. Le garçon lui a passé un bras autour du cou et son souffle sporadique effleure la pomme d'Adam du géant. Il somnole enfin plus sereinement et, de peur que l'arrêt ne le réveille, Perceval continue de faire les cent pas en attendant que Gaius termine d'examiner Arthur.

Sir Léon rassemble quelques grosses pierres et allume un feu, Lancelot part s'assurer que le coin est sécurisé, Guenièvre est de corvée d'eau encore une fois. Gwaine ramène une brassée de bois mort, puis vient rôder autour du géant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner le visage de Merlin enfoui contre la tunique de son ami.

\- Ma sœur avait l'habitude de chanter une berceuse à ses gamins quand ils avaient de la fièvre, répond Perceval de sa voix lente habituelle. "Ça faisait passer le mal plus rapidement. Je pensais… je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien…"

Il garde un œil sur le vieux médecin qui change le bandage d'Arthur, à côté du feu. Il a un peu mal aux bras, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu as des neveux ? s'étonne Gwaine.

\- Trois. Ils habitent dans le royaume de Mercia, avec ma sœur. Elle est veuve. Son mari a été tué en même temps que nos parents. Des bandits, le village entier a été massacré. Je l'ai emmenée loin, je lui ai trouvé un endroit pour vivre, des gens pour s'occuper d'elle et des petits. Je vais les voir, de temps en temps. Lancelot l'a déjà rencontrée.

Gwaine absorbe l'information en silence, puis ses yeux bruns sourient au-dessus de sa barbe bouclée.

\- Tu ferais un père merveilleux.

Perceval cligne des yeux et le fixe, estomaqué.

\- Tu sais, des fois, les trucs qui sortent de ta bouche peuvent être vraiment perturbants, dit-il finalement.

Gwaine hausse les épaules. Il penche la tête de côté quand Merlin bredouille dans son sommeil et bave un peu sur le surcot de Perceval. Il sourit avec affection, tend la main pour écarter une mèche de jais qui s'embrouille sur le front du garçon, mais se ravise soudain.

Son visage s'assombrit et le géant le scrute, un peu inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ami ?

La voix de Gwaine est presque un murmure quand il parle enfin, les yeux fixés sur le serviteur toujours inconscient.

\- Je suis… un lâche, dit-il sourdement. "Je voudrais être plus fort, mais… tu vois, comme… hier. Je… _je ne pouvais pas_, Perceval. Je ne pouvais juste _pas_ supporter de le voir souffrir et de savoir que _je_ ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager. Je… j-j'étais… les cris… c'était déjà_ atroce_. Comme si quelque chose déchirait mon âme en des dizaines de morceaux…"

Il frissonne violemment.

\- Je sais, souffle le géant.

Lancelot est revenu de son inspection et s'est accroupi à côté de Gaius. Le vieux médecin lui explique quelque chose à voix basse, une main posée sur le bras d'Arthur qui boude. Guenièvre prépare à manger. Sir Léon fait un tas de fougères le long d'un mur effondré en guise de matelas collectif.

Le feu jette des flammes sur les vieilles pierres mangées par la mousse. La tour de guet délabrée s'élève vers les étoiles, un peu brouillée par la fumée transparente.

Personne ne s'est approché des deux hommes. Les épaules abattues de Gwaine et l'expression patiente et affligée sur le visage de Perceval sont suffisantes pour que les autres leur laissent un peu de temps et d'espace.

\- Je… je me suis attaché à ce gamin. Il… je sais pas trop ce qu'il a vu en moi, mais… il est différent. Incroyable. Tellement simple et si naïf, si pur… ça donne envie de faire de son mieux, pour tout… je… j'étais _si seul_. Paumé. Juste un ivrogne, sans but, sans direction, sans personne. Et il a débarqué, m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus…

Quelque chose s'étrangle dans la gorge de Gwaine et il détourne la tête pour cacher l'émotion qui bulle au coin de ses paupières.

\- Je m'suis mis à penser que j'pouvais _faire_ quelque chose de ma vie. Devenir un être humain. Essayer de lever la tête et de faire face au monde comme _il_ le fait. Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être un chevalier digne de ce nom, comme mon père ou comme Lancelot, ni un mec bien comme toi. Mais… si je pouvais _seulement_… le voir fier de moi.

Sa voix est presque inaudible, mais Perceval l'écoute toujours. Il sourit à son ami, au-dessus de la masse de cheveux noirs blottie contre son épaule.

\- Il est _déjà_ fier de toi, Gwaine. Il _sait_ que tu es un homme honnête et courageux. Et nous le voyons aussi. Tu n'es plus seul.

* * *

_"Tu n'es plus seul."_

_Les mots bondissent joyeusement dans le cœur de Merlin, roulent sous sa langue, pétillent dans ses yeux céruléens. Il voudrait les lancer haut et fort dans la rue, les enfiler en mélodie comme des perles, mais les gens ne sont pas prêts._

_Le seront-ils jamais ?_

_Alors il regarde autour de lui, intensément, sincèrement, et chaque fois qu'il rencontre des visages fatigués ou blessés, il les offre._

_"Vous n'êtes pas seuls."_

_"Vous existez pour une bonne raison."_

_"Vous êtes aimés."_

_"Je suis content de vous avoir rencontrés."_

_Les gens sont si malheureux, si pressés, si oublieux, si méfiants._

_Pourquoi personne n'entend-t-il les mots qu'il chante en silence ?_

_Pourquoi le repousse-t-on d'un haussement d'épaules, d'un grognement, d'un geste brusque ou méchant ?_

_Pourquoi ces rires et pourquoi veut-on toujours voir à quel point ses grandes pattes vont s'emmêler et le faire trébucher ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce si drôle de le chasser ou de lui faire mal ?_

_Merlin essaie, encore et encore. _

_Chaque matin il se réveille avec le même désir trépidant de sourire, de dire aux gens que vivre est merveilleux, que vivre mérite d'être célébré, que vivre est un cadeau précieux._

_Chaque soir il se couche et sous la couverture étouffe ses sanglots déçus, essaie de compter. Cette petite fille a répondu à son sourire avec timidité. Ce vieil homme s'est radouci. Cette grosse femme lui a ébouriffé les cheveux et lui a tendu un gâteau en l'appelant un "ange". Sûrement ils ont compris… mais pourquoi seulement eux ?_

_Pourquoi le monde est-il rempli de gens qui râlent, qui pleurent, qui soupirent, qui se fâchent ?_

_Comment Merlin peut-il les rendre tous heureux ?_

_"C'est impossible, mon chéri" a dit maman._

_"C'est impossible, mon garçon" a dit Gaius._

_Mais il veut croire que ça l'est._

_Il veut _encore_ essayer._

_Merlin se sait beaucoup de défauts : il est maladroit, il est étourdi, il ne sait pas très bien écrire et il a de grandes oreilles. _

_Mais il se sait aussi tenace, et il en est fier._

_Alors il continue, il espère, il y croit._

_Et un jour au marché, quand il se retourne dans le cercle dansant d'enfants qui vont trop vite et qui lui donnent le tournis avec leur ronde et leur mélodie familière – "idiot, idiot, idiot" – il trébuche et dans le rayon de soleil, il distingue une silhouette aux larges épaules, les bras croisés._

_Il cligne des cils._

_La lumière joue dans les cheveux blonds de l'inconnu, puis glisse autour de lui comme une cascade d'eau quand il s'avance._

_Il fait cesser la ronde, il renvoie les enfants. Sa voix est forte et impérative._

_Une voix agacée, qui gronde pour cacher ses doutes et ses peurs._

_Quand Merlin croise le regard du jeune homme, il voit dans ce bleu très clair de la colère, de la compassion, et beaucoup – beaucoup – de questions._

_"Je suis tout seul."_

_"Que dois-je faire ? "_

_"Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de moi ?"_

_Alors Merlin sourit et il donne, comme il l'a toujours fait._

_Son regard, son amour, son espoir._

_"Je suis là, moi."_

_Et le jeune homme penche la tête de côté après avoir fait un pas de côté, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir entendu._

_\- Quel est ton nom ? Ton _vrai_ nom._

_C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend la peine de poser cette question._

_C'est plus qu'un simple "merci", plus qu'un coup d'œil attendri, plus que le droit de rendre service ou un coup de pied que l'on n'achève pas, un peu surpris._

_Le cœur de Merlin se gonfle de reconnaissance et, quand il rentre ce soir-là dans la chambre en soupente, il se roule en boule sous la couverture et glousse de joie._

_Les yeux de lin un peu perplexes l'ont regardé en face._

_Lui, tout entier._

_Comme une réponse aux mots que son cœur chuchote._

_Comme s'ils l'appelaient._

_Alors il cherche le jeune homme aux cheveux ensoleillés et l'observe de loin._

_Il se nomme Arthur._

_Il se vante souvent, il aime se battre avec des armes dangereuses, il est constamment entouré d'un tas de gens qui le flattent. Il vit dans le luxe, il mange à sa faim, il est toujours vêtu de pourpre et de cuir lustré._

_Son père, c'est le roi._

_Il est souvent accoudé sur les remparts et il regarde les gens entrer et sortir de la ville comme s'il était prisonnier. Derrière son dos, les gens l'appellent le crétin arrogant. Il n'a personne à qui dire ses rêves. Il ne sait pas rire sincèrement._

_Il est tout seul._

_Alors Merlin décide qu'il va veiller sur lui._

_Comme un chaton, il trottine dans l'ombre du prince qui ne s'en rend pas compte. Comme un dragon, il le défend quand on dit du mal de lui et le protège au péril de sa vie._

_Et quand il devient le serviteur du prince, chaque jour devient une nouvelle raison d'y croire. D'autres viennent et se joignent spontanément à ses efforts._

_Le monde peut changer, parce que quelqu'un a commencé à agir différemment._

_Un jour, Arthur sera roi._

_Et plus personne ne sera oublié._

* * *

Le feu crépite dans la nuit, au pied de la tour de guet en ruines.

Perceval s'agenouille avec précaution, Merlin toujours blotti dans ses bras, et déplie les longues jambes du garçon sur le matelas de fougères, tandis que Gaius se penche pour examiner son petit-fils.

\- Il a de la fièvre, dit le géant.

\- Est-ce que c'est sa blessure qui s'infecte ? s'inquiète Gwaine qui s'est accroupi à côté d'eux en mâchouillant un long brin d'herbe.

Le vieil homme secoue la tête, renoue les lacets du col de la tunique de Merlin.

\- Non, c'est juste l'épuisement. La plaie est en bonne voie de guérison et il est jeune. Les côtes se remettront aussi avec le temps.

Il caresse le visage pâle appuyé contre le biceps de Perceval et ses sourcils constamment froncés depuis des jours se défroissent un peu.

\- Mon pauvre garçon…

Merlin choisit ce moment-là pour entrouvrir les paupières et sourit quand il voit son grand-père.

\- On est arrivés ? bâille-t-il.

Gwaine lâche un petit rire.

\- Nope.

\- Où est Arthur ?

Ils auraient pu parier que ce serait la question suivante.

\- Juste là, dit Gaius en montrant la forme du prince au bout du matelas de fougères, sous la couverture de laine et la cape rouge. "Il est très faible. Sa blessure va mieux, mais il faudrait qu'il avale quelque chose, pour reprendre des forces."

\- Oh, dit Merlin en se redressant.

Perceval accompagne le geste et l'empêche de basculer quand le vertige inévitable l'assaillit.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, mon pote ? s'enquiert Gwaine.

\- Il faut qu'il mange et il _va_ manger, répond résolument le garçon en se dirigeant vers le feu.

Guenièvre lui tend un bout de pain et un morceau de fromage en lui souriant malgré sa fatigue évidente. Ses cheveux bruns frisés sont sales et embroussaillés. Ses vêtements la grattent, elle a mal au ventre et elle voudrait prendre un bain. Mais elle est décidée à ne pas craquer.

Les femmes peuvent être aussi courageuses que les hommes et elle ne sera pas un fardeau pour ses compagnons de voyage, pas tant qu'elle en aura le choix.

Elle observe Merlin qui s'assoit en tailleur à côté d'Arthur et s'émerveille une fois de plus à ce dévouement inlassable. Le prince grogne, repousse la main de son serviteur.

\- Laisse-moi… pour une fois, fais ce qu'on te dit…

\- Gaius a dit que vous deviez manger pour vous retaper, Sire, insiste le garçon. "Allez, debout, tête de cuillère. Si vous aimez tant les couches de fougères, je vous en ferai une quand on sera de retour au château et vous pourrez me donner votre vieux matelas si _peu confortable_."

\- Tais-toi, Merlin…

\- Vous savez, ce fromage n'est pas mauvais, une fois qu'on a surmonté son odeur de chaussette à la Gwaine. Ne faites pas cette moue, ce n'est pas comme si c'était du _rat_. Et même, le rat, c'est pas dégoutant, en fait. C'est juste… _élastique_. Vous devriez essayer, une fois !

Arthur est trop fatigué pour lutter contre ce flot de paroles et il n'aime pas les taches rouges que cette agitation amène sur les joues trop blanches de son serviteur.

Il cède, se soulève sur ses coudes, grignote une bouchée de pain sur laquelle, tout en bavardant, Merlin a fait fondre une tranche de fromage qui croustille.

Ce n'est pas mauvais et le prince s'aperçoit qu'il a – un peu – faim.

Sir Léon sourit depuis la pierre sur laquelle il est assis.

\- Il le mène par le bout du nez, marmonne-t-il entre haut et bas.

A côté de lui, Lancelot rit en sourdine, tout en mastiquant son souper.

Le feu jette des reflets dans les yeux de velours de Guenièvre, en face de lui. Elle est si belle, même habillée de la sorte, même après plusieurs jours de fuite.

_Si belle et si vaillante._

La jeune femme sent son regard sur elle et lève brièvement les yeux. Ses cils frémissent, ses joues rosissent, elle se concentre sur ses bottes couvertes de poussière, nouant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

_Elle l'évite._

_Elle l'attire._

_Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ? Est-il un bon vieux camarade ou… est-elle amoureuse d'Arthur ? Que dirait le prince si Lancelot faisait un pas de plus vers celle qu'il aime ? Deviendraient-ils ennemis ?_

Le jeune homme secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et avale de travers son dernier morceau de pain.

_Ce n'est pas le moment. Définitivement pas le moment._

Quand_ viendra donc le bon moment ?_

La brise nocturne court dans le sous-bois, à travers les buissons, contre les arbres.

Un frisson frôle les épaules de Lancelot et il se lève presque par instinct. Sir Léon le regarde un instant avec surprise, puis son visage se raidit et il l'imite, la main sur son épée.

Le feu crépite toujours au milieu du cercle, mais toute l'atmosphère détendue s'est soudain volatilisée.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, la lune ronde nimbe la tour délabrée d'une lueur spectrale.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchote Guenièvre avec anxiété. "Des bandits ?"

\- Vous croyez que les soldats de Cenred nous ont rattrapés ? marmonne Gwaine en se déplaçant presque au ralenti pour se placer devant le prince.

Gaius se penche pour attraper un bâton, Perceval incline la tête pour scruter l'obscurité au-delà du mur effondré qui les protège de l'haleine froide de la forêt.

Arthur s'est redressé dans un sursaut farouche et a plaqué Merlin sur le tas de fougères, le tient calé sous un bras malgré la respiration sifflante et les protestations étouffées du garçon. Il a attrapé son épée de l'autre main et ses yeux bleus brillants de fièvre sont concentrés, prêts à combattre malgré son état de faiblesse.

Un bout de fromage a roulé entre les brins d'herbe et une fourmi trottine sur la croûte.

Un tison éclate en faisant pétiller des étincelles. Les ombres bougent dans la forêt. Lentement, très lentement, une silhouette cachée sous une longue cape de bure émerge de l'obscurité.

\- Qui va là ? ordonne Lancelot, menaçant.

Deux bras s'ouvrent en signe de paix et les pans du manteau s'écartent, dévoilant une robe de laine grossière et une ceinture de corde.

\- Je ne demande qu'une place près de votre feu, répond une voix un peu voilée.

\- C'est une vieille femme, s'écrie Guenièvre avec compassion, en se levant pour s'approcher, malgré l'air méfiant qu'affichent toujours les hommes.

Lancelot retient son souffle et Merlin regarde par-dessous le coude d'Arthur quand l'inconnue enlève son épais capuchon, dévoilant son visage ratatiné comme celui d'une pomme trop mûre et ses yeux gris clair comme deux gouttes d'eau, sous un turban de futaine bleuâtre.

\- Mon nom est Finna, dit la femme en posant son regard limpide sur chacun d'entre eux, les uns après les autres. "Et vous fuyez Camelot. Demain soir verra la fin de votre voyage."

Sir Léon a l'air prêt à la trucider à l'instant, mais Perceval secoue la tête.

\- C'est une druidesse, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, en indiquant du menton les tatouages noirs qui s'entrelacent sur la peau parcheminée des poignets maigres de l'intruse.

Arthur hausse un sourcil mécontent.

\- _Et_ ?

Lancelot range son épée avec calme.

\- Les druides sont un peuple pacifique et n'ont que faire des querelles entre les royaumes ou même de leurs frontières, explique Gaius qui s'est détendu. "Ils sont de partout et de nulle part."

La brise froide qui s'était levée dans la forêt est retombée. Un oiseau de nuit appelle dans le lointain, un cri rauque familier. De minuscules flammèches grignotent les grosses bûches rouges qui s'enfoncent dans les cendres.

Tout est calme. La douceur du soir d'été est revenue.

Lancelot se rassoit et, comme subjugué par son air d'autorité, Sir Léon l'imite. Guenièvre offre à boire à la vieille femme qui accepte avec un sourire. Perceval enfonce un bout de pain sur une branchette, le coiffe d'une tranche de fromage et fait rôtir le tout avant de le tendre à leur visiteuse.

Arthur enlève son bras et libère Merlin qui siffle de colère et de douleur.

\- Vous m'avez fait _mal_ ! se plaint-il d'une voix aiguë.

Le prince l'ignore royalement et se redresse sur son lit de fougères pour s'asseoir contre le mur de pierres et avoir l'œil sur la nouvelle venue.

_Druide ou pas druide, ils n'ont pas besoin que quelqu'un se mêle de leurs affaires._

Gwaine est parti chercher du bois. Quand il revient, il s'accroupit à côté du prince et chuchote "elle est seule", rapidement, avant de renflouer le feu.

\- Tu te méfies de moi, jeune homme, lui dit la vieille femme d'un air curieusement amusé.

Le jeune homme grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe en évitant de la regarder.

Elle rit doucement, promenant ses iris presque transparents sur eux en penchant un peu la tête de côté. Son regard s'attarde plus longuement sur Arthur et elle sourit d'une étrange façon, presque tendrement, presque respectueusement.

\- Toutes ces années de vie et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je le verrai de mes yeux, chuchote-t-elle en se penchant vers Gaius qui lève un sourcil, perplexe (_et probablement un peu inquiet à l'idée d'une répétition de l'affaire Grunhilda_).

\- Je vous demande pardon ? marmonne-t-il.

La vieille femme glousse en coin, puis elle tend la main en direction de Merlin sous l'œil surpris des autres.

\- Veux-tu venir ici un instant, jeune homme ?

Le garçon échange un regard avec le prince qui acquiesce d'un air mécontent.

_Que peut-il dire, vraiment ? "Non, Merlin, n'approche pas la vieille dame inoffensive" ? Ce serait ridicule._

Le serviteur se déplie lentement, réprimant une grimace quand l'effort tire sur ses côtes, et s'approche de l'inconnue en trainant un peu les pieds. Elle sourit et ses rides plissent sa peau diaphane, accentuent les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'une bonne grand-mère.

\- Veux-tu me laisser prendre ta main ?

Merlin hausse les épaules et obtempère.

Gwaine et Arthur observent la scène, tendus et méfiants. Gaius réfléchit intensément, ses sourcils broussailleux joints au milieu du front. Lancelot et Sir Léon sont intrigués, Guenièvre attendrie.

La femme contemple longuement la paume calleuse du garçon, puis lève ses yeux émus vers lui.

\- Alors c'était vrai. Le temps est venu, souffle-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. "_Le roi qui fut et qui sera, souverain puissant guidé par la main d'un enfant. La paix qui s'offre au prix d'un immense chagrin quand vainc une force qui n'est pas plus que le battement d'un cœur_."

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

\- Oui. Oui, répète-t-elle doucement, et sa vieille main se tend pour caresser la joue de Merlin qui ne comprend pas et dont les saphirs se posent sur elle en cherchant comment la réconforter. "C'est ce qu'ils disaient. _Il n'y eut jamais et jamais ne sera d'âme plus pure. Dans ces yeux l'ancien et le nouveau rencontrent la lumière et il n'y a plus qu'un tout à la fin des mondes_."

Arthur remue inconfortablement sur le tas de fougères.

_Est-ce que cette mémé ne va pas cesser rapidement de parler en énigmes et de verser des larmes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ?_

Pour un peu, il aurait peur.

\- Merlin, appelle-t-il abruptement.

Le serviteur hésite – peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Il regarde la vieille femme longuement et elle ne bouge pas, frémissante. Puis il se penche et lui embrasse le front avec une grande douceur.

Pendant quelques secondes imperceptibles, il n'y a plus de grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées au milieu du cercle, mais un jeune homme élancé sur lequel repose le poids de la destinée.

Merlin se redresse et ses yeux bleus affectueux sourient à Finna de tout son cœur, avec la simplicité qu'ils connaissent si bien. Il retire délicatement sa main et retourne s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur de son pas gauche habituel.

Le prince dissimule très mal un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demande Gaius en se penchant vers la vieille femme. "Il m'a semblé reconnaître les paroles d'une très ancienne légende, dont certains disaient autrefois qu'elle n'était autre qu'une prophétie."

Les yeux opalescents de la vieille femme se tournent vers lui, perdus dans ce qui pourrait être une transe, et sa bouche s'amincit.

\- _Point de repos pour celui qui a scellé ses paupières_, siffle-t-elle. "_Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit pris plus que ce qu'il n'a laissé prendre_."

Gaius se trouble et se tait. Il a soudain l'air d'une plante fanée et son pas est lourd quand il se lève pour aller s'étendre au bout du matelas de fougères. Guenièvre lui apporte une couverture, puis revient près du feu qui crépite, le seul bruit au pied de la tour.

Sir Léon se racle la gorge.

\- Je vais prendre la première garde, commence-t-il en se tournant vers Lancelot qui hoche machinalement le menton, les yeux fixés sur l'étrange femme.

\- _Témoin du passé et gardien du futur, celui qui a vu et verra_, marmonne celle-ci en se balançant un peu d'avant en arrière. "_Ta loyauté sans défaillir jamais se couche aux pieds du trône alors que les temps s'enfuient et reviennent_."

Elle lève le menton vers les étoiles et une autre larme coule sur sa joue. Puis son regard flamboie.

\- _Ame vagabonde qui trouva sa bannière, quand les plumes du ciel embrasseront la terre, un seul chemin s'ouvrira. Epée contre épée pour sauver les vies de milliers. Alors tu sauras pour sauver ton roi quel choix doit être fait, chevalier du lac_.

Elle tend une main décharnée un peu tremblotante en direction de Perceval qui rentre la tête dans son cou comme pour s'y dérober.

\- _Et seul avec ta mémoire, seul tu te tiendras pour défendre l'éternité sur ses jeunes jambes, _déclame-t-elle d'une voix désincarnée.

Gwaine sent un frisson courir le long de son échine.

_Il n'aime pas ça, oh pas du tout._

_Et d'ailleurs, personne ici n'apprécie cette récitation de poèmes bizarres. Ils n'auraient pas dû accepter qu'elle se joigne à leur feu et qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la renvoyer au diable d'où elle vient ?_

Son cœur rate un battement quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle le regarde fixement.

Il n'y a pas de colère dans ces yeux si limpides, pas non plus de vide vertigineux ni cette adoration pleine de tendresse qu'elle a offerte à Merlin.

Seulement une immense tristesse.

\- _Lorsque viendra la dernière aurore, ne crains pas, tu n'as pas échoué. Nul ne peut changer sa destinée. Ce qui était écrit sera, mais c'est de ton courage dont on se souviendra._

Le jeune homme barbu se glace, agacé, furieux, effrayé, déstabilisé.

_Va-t-elle se taire, enfin ?_

Sa voix est nouée dans sa gorge et il ne parvient pas à parler, à protester, à rire aigrement ou à s'énerver.

_Sont-ils figés dans ce moment ? Les a-t-elle enchantés ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne dit-il rien ?_

Il inspire profondément, essaie de se calmer et remarque que Sir Léon s'est levé et s'est placé à l'orée de la forêt, la main sur son épée. Gaius est toujours couché au bout du matelas de fougères et lui tourne le dos. Perceval termine sa gourde, puis se lève pour aller la remplir au ruisseau dans le sous-bois. Guenièvre et Lancelot sont assis de chaque côté du feu, pensifs. La jeune femme a les bras noués autour de ses genoux ; lui a posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et s'est perdu dans ses pensées, les flammes dansant des yeux noirs.

Finna est assise sur sa pierre, enveloppée dans sa longue cape bleue épaisse, son visage ridé tourné vers Gwaine avec compassion.

_Combien de temps s'est écoulé ?_

_A-t-elle parlé à voix haute ? A-t-il rêvé ? Les autres sentent-ils comme lui cette étrange atmosphère ?_

Il jette un coup d'œil en direction du prince et se rassure.

Arthur a l'air furieux et buté, adossé au mur de pierres, son épée posée sur la couverture à sa droite.

Merlin somnole contre son épaule gauche, sa respiration sifflante à peine soulagée par la position assise. Ses jambes interminables sont étalées devant lui, un long bras maigre traine sur le tas de fougères et si ce n'est pour les taches de fièvre sur ses hautes pommettes pâles, il a l'air parfaitement paisible, parfaitement heureux, parfaitement à sa place.

Gwaine se déplie avec prudence, mais la femme ne fait pas mine de l'arrêter ou de se remettre à parler, alors le jeune homme barbu va s'accroupir à côté du prince.

\- Elle est bizarre, souffle-t-il.

\- Ce n'est _que maintenant_ que tu t'en aperçois ? chuchote Arthur d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait la laisser rester là.

\- C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je comprends pourquoi mon père a une dent contre la sorcellerie…

\- C'est pas une sorcière, c'est une druidesse, corrige une voix ensommeillée.

\- La ferme, Merlin, réplique immédiatement le prince. "Dors."

\- 'kay.

Gwaine étouffe un demi-rire affectueux en voyant comme le serviteur se ré-installe confortablement contre son maître, sans aucun souci pour les convenances.

Arthur se racle la gorge, un peu gêné.

\- Il n'arrive pas à dormir quand il s'allonge… ses côtes, explique-t-il d'une voix bourrue. "Cela nous ralentira s'il est trop fatigué pour avancer, demain. Perceval a beau avoir la force de trois hommes, il ne pourra pas le porter indéfiniment."

\- Je vois.

Gwaine ne réussit pas à cacher l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Sire, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule droite d''Arthur.

Le prince ne répond pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la vieille femme assise près du feu.

Lancelot et Perceval se sont aussi couchés. Sir Léon veille sous la lune ronde qui ourle les silhouettes noires des arbres.

Guenièvre lève les yeux vers Finna et lui sourit.

\- Voulez-vous partager une couverture avec moi ? propose-t-elle.

La vieille femme la contemple un moment en silence, son visage ridé empreint de tendresse, puis elle tend la main et écarte une mèche bouclée du front de la jeune fille.

\- Merci, mon enfant, dit-elle doucement. "Merci, Guenièvre, fille de forgeron, première robe avec le pouvoir d'une épée. _Sœur oubliée, mère en devenir, née servante et morte reine, il n'y a pas eu et il n'y aura pas d'autre femme comme toi._ _Deux fois sera ton cœur brisé, mais par grâce tu te tiendras debout, car ton amour est ce qui lie ensemble les peuples."_

Guenièvre frissonne, mais elle n'écarte pas la vieille main qui lui caresse les cheveux. Ses yeux en amandes, fascinés, boivent les paroles étranges de l'inconnue qui murmure sous les étoiles.

\- _Au dernier souffle du dragon, quand le ciel en feu versera une pluie de sang, les larmes du roi couleront sans fin et sur tes épaules reposera la destinée d'Albion. Ne crains point, car le royaume gravé dans ton cœur restera uni tant que tes filles s'assiéront sur le trône_.

\- Que… comment saurai-je ? Que… que dois-je faire ? Que v-voulez-vous dire ? souffle Guenièvre qui tremble malgré la chaleur du feu tout proche.

Au fond de son corps, quelque chose se déchire aux paroles de la vieille femme.

_Quelque chose de très triste._

_De très beau._

_D'infini._

_De si fragile._

Finna sourit encore et des larmes brillent dans ses yeux si limpides.

\- N'aie pas peur, enfant. Tu ne seras pas seule.

Elle caresse une dernière fois les cheveux frisés de la jeune fille, puis se lève, s'approche d'Arthur et, lentement, avec un respect profond et presque _palpable_, elle met un genou en terre et s'incline devant lui.

Quand elle se redresse, elle pose un dernier regard d'adoration sur Merlin qui dort, puis elle disparait entre les arbres, comme un fantôme.

Arthur échange un regard d'incompréhension avec Sir Léon.

Les braises crissent silencieusement dans la nuit tiède de fin d'été. Tous les autres dorment, à part Guenièvre qui pleure en regardant les cendres, si silencieuse et si immobile qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

_Peut-être qu'ils ont rêvé ce moment, peut-être que la vieille femme n'a jamais été là…_

A l'aube, aucun d'entre eux ne parle de la visiteuse, mais tous se rappellent de ses mots mystérieux.

Ils passent le col vers midi et amorcent leur descente en direction du royaume où ils trouveront asile.

_"Demain soir verra la fin de votre voyage."_

Comment Finna l'a-t-elle deviné, ils n'en savent rien, mais alors que le soleil couchant scintille comme un lit de diamants sur la rivière qui sert de frontière entre Camelot et Nemeth, ils rencontrent une patrouille du Roi Rodor.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	14. Les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire

**LES MOTS QU'IL N'AVAIT JAMAIS OSE DIRE**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Arthur laisse échapper un soupir de contentement avant de réaliser qu'il ne sait pas du tout où il se trouve.

Il est propre, vêtu d'une chemise de lin fraîche, allongé dans des draps légers qui sentent la lavande. Quand il passe la main dans ses cheveux, machinalement, ils sont souples et doux. Ses muscles sont reposés, la blessure dans sa cuisse apaisée et lointaine, la fatigue et la fièvre de ces derniers jours envolées.

Cette chambre est claire, tendue de rideaux crème, et le soleil y entre à flots par la fenêtre ouverte, illuminant la table de bois ciré sur laquelle est posée une pile de vêtements bien pliés, à côté d'une aiguière en argent.

Il se redresse contre les moelleux oreillers brodés, savoure ce sentiment de bien-être, de confort, pendant encore quelques minutes… avant de se rappeler qu'il est en fuite, que Camelot est tombée, que son père est prisonnier et que sa sœur les a trahis.

Son regard s'assombrit, il cherche son épée des yeux et quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez, lance Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'attend à voir Gaius, Merlin, ou peut-être Sir Léon avec une explication sur _comment_ il est arrivé dans cette pièce, mais c'est un petit homme grisonnant qui entre à la place, vêtu d'un surcot bleu foncé sobre mais élégant. Il sourit au prince et s'approche du lit tranquillement, les mains dans le dos. Il a les traits burinés, une moustache broussailleuse et le ventre un peu bedonnant d'un homme qui aime la bonne chère et passe plus de temps dans des salles de conseils que sur le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Bonjour, Arthur, dit-il d'une voix agréable. "Bienvenue à Nemeth."

Le prince s'est assis en le reconnaissant et fait mine de se lever.

\- Votre Majesté. Permettez-moi de…

Le Roi Rodor fait un geste de la main pour signaler qu'il n'est pas besoin de formalités.

\- Restez couché, Arthur, vous n'êtes pas encore remis de votre blessure. Je sais l'épreuve que vous venez de traverser, dit-il d'un ton plus grave. "Vos chevaliers m'ont délivré un rapport détaillé. C'est une tragédie et mon cœur saigne pour mon vieil ami Uther Pendragon. Bien entendu, vous aurez tout mon soutien pour reprendre votre citadelle perdue."

Le jeune homme incline le menton avec reconnaissance.

\- Je suis navré que nous nous revoyons dans ces circonstances… marmonne-t-il sombrement. "Tant de vies sont et seront perdues à cause de Cenred et… de mes sœurs."

Rodor tend le bras et tapote amicalement l'épaule du prince.

\- Courage. Reposez-vous, je vais faire quérir le médecin, lui dire que vous êtes réveillé. Il n'a quitté votre chambre qu'un instant, pour aller se rafraichir. Il y a trois jours que vous dormez, vous savez.

Arthur fait la grimace.

\- Trois _jours_ ! Quel temps perdu…

Le roi rit gentiment.

\- Non, du temps gagné, au contraire. Vous n'auriez su vous battre et reconquérir un royaume dans l'état où est arrivée votre petite troupe. Des hommes valeureux, mais épuisés, et je suis bien aise de les voir maintenant reprendre leurs épées avec une nouvelle vigueur. Vous en aurez besoin.

Il se lève et croise de nouveau les bras dans le dos.

\- Si le médecin vous en déclare capable et si vous vous en sentez la force, dînerez-vous avec nous ce soir ?

Arthur incline poliment la tête.

\- Ce sera mon plaisir.

\- Vos chevaliers partageront notre table, bien sûr, continue le roi avec un large sourire. "J'ai rarement vu un homme aussi intelligent et aussi dévoué que ce jeune Lancelot. Quant aux autres, n'importe quel souverain serait fortuné de les avoir dans les rangs de son armée."

Le prince se rengorge, même s'il sait qu'il devrait corriger tout de suite les assomptions de Rodor.

Sa troupe est composée d'un _seul_ chevalier – le reste étant un assemblage hétéroclite d'un valet, un médecin, une soubrette, un vagabond, un pilier de taverne et un ancien fermier. Tous d'une loyauté indéfectible envers lui. Tous également précieux pour lui.

\- Je vous remercie, votre Majesté. Camelot a une dette envers vous et nous ne l'oublierons pas.

Le visage rond de Rodor se plisse avec bienveillance.

\- Nul besoin de le mentionner. Vous auriez fait de même pour Nemeth.

Ses yeux pétillent.

\- Ah, j'oubliais, dit-il. "Vous serez certainement heureux d'apprendre que votre jeune frère est en bonne voie de guérison. Mithian l'adore et je dois dire que tout le château a été gagné par son bon cœur."

Son expression se fait compatissante.

\- Uther Pendragon n'a peut-être pas eu beaucoup de chance avec ses filles, mais il a certainement été béni des dieux avec ses fils, quoi que l'on puisse dire. Je suis heureux que vous partagiez un tel lien avec ce garçon, malgré sa… condition. Je peux comprendre pourquoi un homme aussi fier que votre père ne souhaite pas le présenter ouvertement à la Cour, mais il me plaît que vous ne mettiez pas de telles distances entre lui et vous. Si je puis demander, est-il le fils d'une courtisane ? Il ressemble énormément à votre sœur Morgane, alors je…

Il s'interrompt devant le regard ahuri d'Arthur.

\- Quel _frère_ ? bredouille le prince.

\- Eh bien, _Merlin_, bien sûr ! s'exclame Rodor chaleureusement. Puis ses yeux s'agrandissent. "Ce n'est _pas_ votre frère ? Mais il ne cesse de réclamer après vous – "comment va _Arthur_, quand puis-je voir _Arthur_" – et les attentions que les autres ont pour lui m'ont laissé penser qu'il était… _important_…"

Un sourire bourru nait sur le visage d'Arthur.

\- Oh, il _est_ important. Mais ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est mon _serviteur_. Je… je suppose qu'il est – un peu – comme un jeune _frère_, ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

Et il lui semble que prononcer ces mots – _et _pourquoi_ les a-t-il dits maintenant, ici, à un homme qu'il connait à peine ?_ – enlève un poids invisible dans sa poitrine.

L'expression du roi se fait indéchiffrable.

\- Je suis navré de ces confusions, reprend le prince doucement. "Sir Léon est la seule personne de notre groupe qui soit de sang noble, à part moi. Merlin est le petit-fils de Gaius et les autres sont des roturiers."

Ses yeux bleus sincères soutiennent le regard profond de Rodor.

\- Ce sont _mes amis_. Ils sont courageux, fidèles, humbles et chacun d'entre eux donnerait sa vie pour Camelot, continue-t-il avec ferveur.

_Et je me fiche de savoir ce que l'on pense de cela. Je ne les renierai pas. Ils sont dignes de s'asseoir à la table d'un roi._

L'homme penche la tête de côté de nouveau et il sourit avec bonté.

\- Oh, nul besoin de compléter votre pensée à haute voix, Arthur, dit-il. "Je comprends, sans doute bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mon meilleur ami était un garçon d'écurie, lorsque j'avais votre âge. Je n'ai jamais connu d'homme plus digne d'être appelé monseigneur."

Arthur hésite.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Une flèche, lors d'un siège. Loyauté va de pair avec sacrifice, pour des âmes aussi nobles.

Le roi fait quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis se retourne une dernière fois.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Arthur ?

Le prince acquiesce.

\- Est-ce qu'il le _sait_ ? Merlin. Sait-il à quel point il est important ? Le lui avez-vous dit ?

Arthur secoue la tête et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Non, répond-t-il sourdement. "Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux lui dire. Ce ne serait pas juste – et ce serait dangereux. Et mon père…"

_Si son père l'avait entendu, un peu plus tôt, il aurait certainement banni Merlin au-delà des Grandes Mers de Meredor avant la fin de la conversation._

Rodor incline le menton.

\- Je comprends, répète-t-il. "Mais… Arthur, n'attendez pas le moment où la mort le fauchera pour reconnaître ouvertement cette amitié qui se donne sans rien espérer en retour. La vie est courte et l'âge vous apprendra que la fidélité se paie, mais que le dévouement ne s'achète pas. Vous êtes un homme chanceux de vous être attaché le cœur de ces gens – et vous serez un souverain sage si vous les honorez."

Le roi de Nemeth quitte la pièce après ces paroles et Arthur contemple longuement la porte en bois après son départ.

_Un jour… quand ils seront de retour à Camelot… quand son père aura renoncé à se débarrasser de Merlin… quand le monde tournera de façon plus juste…_

_Quand il sera roi à son tour…_

_Alors il se souviendra des paroles de Rodor._

Pour l'instant, il les enfouit au plus profond de lui-même et sourit avec chaleur à Gaius quand le médecin se présente à sa chambre. Le vieil homme examine la blessure, déclare qu'il ne peut pas être plus satisfait de la progression de sa guérison et l'avertit qu'en dépit des légers vertiges qu'il risque de ressentir, il va pouvoir se lever et dîner avec la famille royale. Lancelot et Sir Léon succèdent à Gaius, tous deux reposés, rafraichis et vêtus de façon quasiment identique avec des tuniques de bonne qualité prêtées par le capitaine de la garde. Ils amènent des rouleaux de cartes et semblent avoir passé les deux derniers jours à envisager toutes les possibilités pour reprendre la citadelle. Les parchemins sont posés sur la table, mais le médecin leur interdit de les consulter pour le moment.

Gwaine débarque ensuite, avec son sourire gouailleur et une pâquerette au coin des lèvres, suivi presque immédiatement par Perceval et Merlin qui pousse un cri de joie en voyant Arthur réveillé et grimpe quasiment sur le lit dans sa joie de le retrouver.

Arthur est content de voir que tout le monde va bien, même si toute cette agitation lui donne un peu le tournis. Il les écoute parler avec un vague sourire, laisse Gaius les chasser au bout d'une heure et se rendort en paix. En fin d'après-midi, il se sent assez fort pour descendre aux jardins et accepte l'aide du médecin pour s'habiller. Merlin – c'est étrange – est introuvable. Le médecin sourit d'un air énigmatique : apparemment le prince a un _rival de taille_.

Arthur clopine en s'appuyant d'un côté sur le vieil homme, de l'autre sur une canne, le long des escaliers, jusqu'à la cour intérieure où se trouvent les autres. Avant même d'arriver, il entend de loin le rire franc de Gwaine et les gloussements irrépressibles de Merlin. Il passe sous une arcade entrelacée de lierre, se retrouve à marcher sur un chemin de dalles rondes tracé dans une épaisse pelouse émeraude. La cour est bien plus grande qu'il ne s'y attendait : un grand chêne l'ombrage, étendant ses puissantes racines à l'ombre. Des roses trémières égrènent leurs corolles dans les massifs touffus, grimpant et cascadant sur les vieilles pierres blondes.

Il y a un bassin avec des nénuphars, des arbustes dont l'odeur est enivrante, un rayon de soleil doré et tiède qui chatouille sa joue quand il s'assoit sur le banc au pied de la tour. Sous le chêne, Lancelot et Guenièvre lisent un livre ensemble, leurs deux têtes proches l'une de l'autre, les petites mèches sur le front de la jeune fille frôlant presque la frange du jeune homme, leurs mains probablement jointes derrière un pli de la couverture sur laquelle ils sont installés. Perceval et Gwaine jouent à se lancer une balle de tissu d'un côté à l'autre de la cour – et le géant qui sautille sur place porte un surcot beige un peu trop petit pour lui, tandis que son ami swingue de ci de là dans une veste de cuir un peu trop grande.

_Et puis il y a…_

Merlin, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, yeux bleus étincelants assortis au cobalt de sa tunique, qui agite un ruban au bout duquel se balance un bouchon et qui est poursuivi par – _Arthur l'aurait deviné en mille_ – un _chaton_ noir surexcité.

_Et quelqu'un d'autre_. Une robe de soie crème qui virevolte, de longues boucles châtaines piquées de perles et de minuscules fleurs blanches, des joues colorées par le jeu, un rire aussi innocent que celui de son serviteur.

\- Arthur ! crie celui-ci quand il se tourne et aperçoit son maître.

Il se penche, cueille le chaton et court vers le prince qui se résigne à devoir – encore une fois – subir une confrontation inévitable avec la gente féline.

Il ne s'attendait pas cependant à voir aussi se hâter dans sa direction la jeune personne qu'il ne connait pas.

Sur le banc à côté de lui, Gaius étouffe un petit sourire narquois.

\- Arthur, vous êtes levé ! s'écrie le garçon. "Vous n'avez pas mal ? Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Je peux aller vous chercher à boire, les cuisines sont tout près."

Le prince secoue la tête, tapote un peu la tête du chaton qui pédale pour échapper aux bras de Merlin.

\- Non, je suis très bien comme ça. Relâche donc cette pauvre bête qui ne t'a rien fait, _Mer_lin. Tu dis de la chasse, mais je crois que les daims sont bien plus heureux d'être achevés d'une flèche, plutôt que d'être torturés pendant des heures comme tes chats.

\- Je crois les chats y trouvent leur compte, en réalité, dit une voix amusée. "S'ils détestaient tant ces attentions, ils sauraient disparaître, le château est vaste."

Arthur lève les yeux et dans le poudroiement de soleil, il distingue un visage triangulaire aux grands yeux d'ambre ourlés de longs cils, de fins sourcils sombres arqués avec ironie, une bouche rose qui chiffonne un sourire malicieux.

\- Bonsoir, Votre Altesse, dit la jeune fille en faisant la révérence. "Je suis enchantée de voir que vous allez mieux."

\- C'est Mithian, dit Merlin en se redressant avec fierté. "C'est une _vraie_ princesse."

\- C'est évident, lâche Arthur après quinze bonnes secondes de pause.

Puis il fronce les sourcils et rougit, furieux, en détournant la tête, ce qui n'arrange rien parce que ses yeux tombent sur Gaius dont les vieilles épaules grelottent d'un rire silencieux tout à fait inapproprié.

Il fait vraiment très chaud pour une soirée d'été.

\- Mithian a _beaucoup_ de chats, explique Merlin d'un ton ravi. "Elle a aussi une arbalète et Sir Léon a dit qu'elle avait un œil de faucon et aussi elle a battu Gwaine à la course à cheval."

\- Je vois que vous avez pris du bon temps pendant ces trois jours, grogne le prince en fixant la pointe de ses bottes.

Il sursaute quand elle s'accroupit soudain, sa robe crème étalée autour d'elle dans l'herbe, pour le regarder dans les yeux très sérieusement.

\- Nous attendions impatiemment votre réveil, dit-elle fermement. "Mais ces quelques jours de repos étaient importants pour le moral de vos hommes d'armes, avant que ne revienne le moment de se battre. Reprendre Camelot ne sera pas facile."

Arthur déglutit.

_C'est peut-être parce que les paroles de Mithian ont du sens._

_Ou peut-être parce que sa robe comprime les courbes satinées dans son décolleté._

Il relève la tête et s'aperçoit que Perceval et Gwaine sont en train de s'approcher, que Lancelot a refermé le livre sous le chêne, tandis que Guenièvre roule la couverture.

Merlin pose le chaton dans l'herbe et se penche vers son maître pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Venez, Sire. On va vous montrer notre salle de conseil.

C'est Gaius qui soutient Arthur, finalement, parce que les côtes du serviteur ne sont pas encore en état de servir de béquille à un homme de la carrure du prince. Mithian les suit sans un mot jusqu'à la pièce où les réfugiés de Camelot ont établi leur quartier général et où ils trouvent Sir Léon qui accueille le fils de son roi avec un large sourire, laissant de côté la liste qu'il consultait.

Trois jours il a dormi.

En trois jours ils ont dessiné les points d'accès de la citadelle, tiré des bouts de laine sur les cartes, planté des poignards sur les emplacements clés, rassemblés cottes de maille et surcots à leurs tailles, poli leurs casques et aiguisé leurs épées. Ils savent quels chevaux les emmèneront sur le champ de bataille, ils ont rencontré ceux qui affronteront l'ennemi à leur côté, se sont entrainés avec eux, n'attendent plus que les ordres de leur seigneur.

Arthur hoche le menton avec approbation, la gorge nouée.

_Loyaux, humbles, organisés._

_Ce sont les siens._

Il sourit difficilement, plonge son regard dans chacun des leurs, l'un après l'autre.

\- Pour l'amour de Camelot, dit-il d'une voix qui croasse un peu.

\- Pour l'amour de Camelot, répondent-ils sans hésiter, debout autour de lui.

Quelque part derrière lui, mêlées au timbre grave des hommes, il a entendu deux voix claires de femmes.

Trois autres jours passent à la vitesse de l'éclair et c'est déjà le moment de partir. Arthur s'est habitué si vite au rythme de Nemeth qu'il a l'impression d'avoir toujours déjeuné en compagnie du Roi Rodor, discutant avec lui comme cela n'a jamais été possible avec son propre père ; toujours échangé des frappes sur le terrain d'entraînement au milieu des hommes simples qui se sont portés volontaires pour la mission de sauvetage de Camelot ; toujours terminé sa journée dans les jardins, assis sur le banc à écouter le rire de Merlin qui joue avec ses chats, tandis que la robe crème de Mithian tournoie sur le gazon.

Guenièvre et Lancelot se sont approchés timidement de lui, le premier soir, après le dîner. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire pour comprendre. Il a tendu le bras, pressé amicalement l'épaule de son ami, souri à la soubrette qui baissait les yeux, donné sa bénédiction et promis qu'il apporterait le meilleur vin de Camelot à leur mariage – une fois qu'ils seraient tous de retour _à la maison_.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? a demandé Merlin en l'aidant à se déshabiller pour la nuit. "Ou jaloux ?"

Arthur a secoué la tête – et laissé filer le dernier tiraillement au fond de lui, comme un brin de laine dans l'eau.

\- Un homme doit savoir quand s'effacer, a-t-il répondu. "Guenièvre mérite son bonheur et je ne suis pas… pas prêt. Pas assez fort pour affronter mon père et épouser une servante… pas assez passionné non plus. Je…"

Il a réfléchi, essayé d'être aussi honnête que possible.

\- Je _l'aime_, je pense. Mais pas comme lui. Pas au point de tout sacrifier. Pas _assez_."

Merlin s'est mordillé les lèvres.

\- Et puis… elle, elle vous aime bien, mais pas comme un mari. Vous n'êtes pas assez poli.

Arthur lui a jeté un oreiller en guise de réponse, mais il avait le cœur plus léger.

La veille de leur départ pour Camelot, il est monté sur les remparts pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais et contempler la vue magnifique. La rivière scintillante au fond de la plaine de Nemeth, les montagnes d'Asgorath dont le soleil couchant embrasait les crêtes, les champs de blé et les forêts verdoyantes, ce pays regorgeant de paix et de richesses juste à la lisière de Camelot déchirée par la guerre.

Il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle s'était accoudée à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que ce damné chaton ne vienne frotter sa tête contre son coude en ronronnant.

\- _Mer_lin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de… s'est-il exclamé en se tournant et les mots se sont effrités sur sa langue lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que ce n'était pas son serviteur.

La princesse a souri, penché la tête de côté, calant sa joue dans sa paume en le regardant d'un air amusé.

\- Il est à l'armurerie, là où vous l'avez envoyé tout à l'heure, a-t-elle dit.

Le chaton noir marchait en cahotant sur le rebord de pierre et Arthur l'a vaguement gratté sous le menton pour se donner une contenance. La brise du soir soulevait ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs sur la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? a demandé Mithian très doucement, très sérieusement.

\- Je pense à Camelot, a répondu le prince lentement. "A mon peuple qui va encore être pris au milieu des combats. A mon père… je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie. A… mes sœurs. _Ma_ sœur. Morgane."

Il a étouffé un reniflement amer.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas compris quand je l'ai vue et je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi elle a… _pourquoi_ était-ce nécessaire de nous trahir, de jeter le royaume aux mains de Cenred alors qu'elle…

Il a respiré profondément.

\- Peut-être que cela aurait été plus facile si elle avait essayé de tuer notre père le premier jour. _J'ai_ essayé. Ça a… apaisé ma colère, même si ça n'a rien résolu.

\- Lui avez-vous pardonné ? A votre père. Je… même si je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette haine, il me semble… moi, mon père est… enfin, ce n'est pas – possible d'être heureux avec un tel… une telle…

Arthur a pris le temps de contempler les traits fins de la jeune femme qui se concentrait pour choisir les bons mots.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez bien avec Merlin, a-t-il finalement murmuré. "Lui aussi, c'est ce qu'il dit… le fou. Mon père n'a que du mépris pour lui, et pourtant… Merlin a essayé de lui sauver la vie. Il recommencerait s'il le fallait."

Mithian sourit doucement.

\- C'est pour vous, Arthur. C'est _pour vous_ qu'il fait tout ce qu'il fait.

Le prince a haussé les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ciel s'assombrissait et quand il a tourné la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et la brise agitait ses longues boucles châtaines.

\- Parce qu'un jour vous serez un grand roi. Parce qu'il le sait. Et parce qu'il vous aime. C'est votre force, Arthur. C'est la même chose pour chacun de vos hommes ici, pour ceux de nos soldats qui se sont inscrits pour faire partie des forces qui délivreront Camelot. Vous attirez à vous les gens, vous savez les unir pour une cause plus grande que leurs buts égoïstes, vous leur donnez envie de vivre, de se tenir debout et de se battre. Vous êtes né pour mener des peuples et pour établir la paix – non seulement dans votre pays, mais au-delà des frontières, jusqu'à ce que les cinq royaumes n'en forment plus qu'un.

Et à ça, il n'a rien répondu, parce qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Parce qu'il _n'osait_ pas y croire.

Mithian a ramassé le petit chat qui s'est blotti dans ses bras et elle a rangé derrière son oreille une longue mèche ondulée.

\- Mon cœur sera avec vous, demain et les jours prochains, Votre Majesté. Soyez prudent.

Il a souri – sincèrement, cette fois.

\- Je ferai mon possible. Ce sera la guerre, princesse.

Elle a hoché la tête, esquissé une révérence, fait un pas de côté avant de se raviser.

\- Quand… quand vous aurez reconquis Camelot, quand ce sera de nouveau la paix… voudriez-vous… accepteriez-vous… reviendrez-vous à Nemeth ?

Arthur a secoué la tête.

\- Probablement pas avant des mois – peut-être plus d'une année. Il faudra reconstruire, il y aura un tas de travail à faire et…

Elle l'a interrompu.

\- Alors… pourrais-je venir à Camelot ?

Elle semblait presque suppliante. Il a de nouveau souri, tendu la main et tapoté la minuscule tête du chaton.

\- Vous serez la bienvenue, déclare-t-il gentiment, facilement. "Merlin n'aura de cesse que vous ne rencontriez les _centaines_ de chats qui sont à lui dans la ville. Et mon père sera heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je vous emmènerai chasser, cette fois. Je suis certain que mon tir d'arbalète vaut le vôtre…"

Il n'ajoute pas "_et vous allez me manquer. Vous, votre père, le jardin rempli de roses. Ces trois jours où j'ai été moi-même alors que pourtant le monde s'était écroulé autour de moi. Merci, Mithian_" mais peut-être qu'elle l'entend, parce qu'elle sourit et qu'elle prend le bras qu'il lui offre pour redescendre les escaliers.

A l'aube, le jour suivant, quand les cavaliers s'éloignent à travers la ville basse en une longue colonne où se mêlent les surcots verts de Nemeth et les capes rouges de Camelot, le roi se tourne vers sa fille et remarque les larmes qui tremblent au bout de ses longs cils, mais qu'elle ne laisse pas couler.

\- Tu as peur pour eux, mon enfant, dit-il doucement.

Mithian secoue la tête, les lèvres serrées et ses fins sourcils froncés.

\- Si j'étais un homme, je pourrais aller me battre avec eux, murmure-t-elle.

\- Un champ de bataille n'est pas la place d'une femme, gronde doucement Rodor en posant son bras sur les épaules fragiles de sa fille.

\- _Guenièvre_ est avec eux, proteste la princesse d'une voix sourde.

Le roi soupire, puis il hoche pensivement le menton.

\- Guenièvre est _différente_. Il y a une force en elle, qui n'est pas celle d'une jeune fille ordinaire. Comme si… je ne sais pas. Ne te compare pas à elle, Mithian. Vos destinées sont tracées sur deux chemins qui ne se rencontreront jamais.

Et pourtant, elles se sont déjà croisées et cela arrivera encore.

Comme deux étoiles mêlées dans le reflet d'un étang, lorsqu'on y jette une pièce d'or.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur détourne les yeux de la voute céleste piquetée de milliards de points argentés et revient vers le centre de la grande pièce du château en ruines où ils ont établi leurs quartiers pour cette dernière nuit avant l'attaque de la citadelle.

Les soldats de Nemeth sont installés à l'étage en dessous et on entend leurs voix lointaines, le bruit des sacs tirés et des cottes de maille.

\- Vous croyez qu'on voit la fumée depuis Camelot ? demande Merlin en ajoutant une bûche dans la cheminée.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça leur flanque les foies, grogne Gwaine qui aiguise son épée.

Gaius s'est assis à côté d'un pilier et vérifie sa boite de médecine. Arthur plie un sourcil, intrigué, tire sur le tissu poussiéreux qui recouvre la table au milieu de la pièce, et contemple la surface ronde gravée de runes.

\- Venez, appelle-t-il.

Ils obéissent sans discuter, se posent en désordre autour de la table, leurs yeux interrogateurs fixés sur lui.

Il leur sourit.

\- Ce château appartenait aux anciens rois de Camelot, explique-t-il. "Et cette table aussi. Une table ronde, autour de laquelle aucun homme n'est plus important qu'un autre. J'ai demandé un jour à Balinor pourquoi une société qui haïssait les privilèges des nobles avait choisi un nom aussi pompeux que "seigneurs des dragons". Il a répondu que les anciens rois, ceux qui avaient vécu à l'époque où la terre était dévorée par le feu, croyaient en l'égalité de tous les hommes."

Ils écoutent attentivement pendant qu'il parle.

La nuit est solennelle.

Tous différents, tous égaux.

_Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Perceval, Sir Léon, Gaius, Gwaine._

_Un prince, un serviteur, une femme, un homme de lettres, un paysan tout en muscles, le chevalier le plus méthodique du royaume, un scientifique, un clochard au grand cœur._

Comme un échantillon de toute l'humanité.

Avec leurs faiblesses et leurs défauts.

Avec leurs forces et leurs espoirs.

_Ensemble._

_C'est le moment._

Arthur prend une grande respiration.

\- Sans vous – chacun de vous – je ne serai pas là. Je… je suis fier de bâtir le monde à vos côtés.

Il se tourne vers sa gauche.

\- Lancelot, tu m'as appris que les valeurs d'un chevalier ne devaient rien à un titre de noblesse. Qu'un homme doit se battre pour la justice, la liberté, et tout ce qui est bon. _Merci_.

Ses yeux sourient doucement à la jeune femme assise à côté de son ami.

\- Guenièvre, tu m'as obligé à regarder qui j'étais et à choisir qui je voulais devenir. _Merci_.

Il croise le regard ému du chevalier blond.

\- Léon, tu t'es battu pour mon père, pour Camelot et pour moi. Ce sera un honneur de combattre à tes côtés, d'égal à égal. _Merci_.

La chaise grince quand le jeune homme barbu se tortille pour cacher son émotion.

\- Gwaine, tu m'as appris qu'il n'y avait jamais "plus d'espoir" tant qu'on pouvait encore se relever – et qu'une chope d'hydromel partagé avec un ami a plus de valeur qu'un tas de pièces d'or. _Merci_.

Le géant ne dissimule pas ses larmes, lui.

\- Perceval, l'homme le plus fort du monde – et le plus humble. Tu es toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. _Merci_.

Arthur se penche pour attraper les yeux du vieil homme qui baisse la tête.

\- Gaius, si le ciel me permet d'atteindre votre âge, je voudrais pouvoir me retourner et voir que j'ai servi mon peuple sans relâche, comme vous l'avez fait. _Merci_.

Tout le monde renifle, plus ou moins discrètement, et le prince lui-même sent ses yeux humides.

Il se carre dans sa cotte de mailles et se tourne vers sa droite.

Les deux saphirs sont là, levés vers lui, irradiant de fierté.

\- Merlin…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- _Merci_, souffle le garçon.

Et il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, alors le prince passe rapidement sa manche sous son nez et lâche un petit rire un peu étranglé.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose que mon père n'approuvera pas, annonce-t-il. "Mais que le peuple reconnaîtra comme juste."

Et devant la cheminée où brûle un feu clair, il adoube Lancelot, Gwaine et Perceval,_ chevaliers de Camelot_.

C'est la fin d'un ancien monde et l'avènement d'un nouveau.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	15. Longue vie au roi

**LONGUE VIE AU ROI**

* * *

Le plan est simple.

Ils s'infiltrent dans la haute ville par petits groupes – certains avec les marchands du matin, d'autres par le passage secret qui mène à l'armurerie, et enfin par les conduits d'évacuation d'ordures (_ça, c'est une idée de Merlin et Arthur aurait presque aimé que son serviteur fasse partie de l'escouade pour qu'il _sente_ le résultat de sa suggestion_).

Le reste des forces demeure caché à l'abri des arbres et attaquera lorsque le tocsin retentira.

_En premier, trouver le roi._

_En second, délivrer les chevaliers._

_En dernier, tuer Cenred._

L'ennemi n'est composé quasiment que de mercenaires : si celui qui les paie est mort, ils se disperseront sans même chercher à résister. Le Roi Rodor a estimé que l'opération de récupération ne devrait pas durer plus d'une journée, à condition que l'on capture l'usurpateur avant midi.

Arthur espère que les nobles qui vivent au sein de la citadelle s'associeront vite à la rébellion – _en admettant qu'ils n'aient pas été exécutés entre temps_, lui a rappelé sombrement Léon. Pendant un instant, le prince a senti un frisson glacé courir dans son dos en se souvenant que la jeune femme du chevalier était parmi eux – _et, oh dieux, comment Sir Léon a-t-il pu supporter cette angoisse pendant presque deux semaines et emmener le prince en sécurité en sachant qu'elle restait en arrière, aux mains de l'ennemi ?_ – puis son compagnon d'armes l'a rassuré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Altesse. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ce terrible choix. Nous avons découvert le mois dernier qu'elle portait un enfant, et elle s'est rendue au domaine de ses parents bien avant que Camelot ne soit attaqué. Elle va bien et je le sais.

Des félicitations seront de mise au retour de la paix.

En attendant, Arthur se coule dans les couloirs avec précaution, jusqu'aux cachots. Les unités de Gwaine et Perceval mettent les gardes hors d'état de nuire rapidement et silencieusement, puis délivrent les chevaliers et leur distribuent des armes. Sir Léon trouve les clés de la geôle la plus sécurisée et le prince se rue à l'intérieur dès la porte ouverte.

Uther est là, enchaîné, vêtu d'une tunique minable. Il est pâle et ses yeux sont hantés, mais il est en vie et il reconnait son fils lorsque celui-ci s'agenouille devant lui. Un éclair passe dans son regard brun et il se hisse sur ses pieds, passe un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur qui le soutient et prend la direction du souterrain.

C'est à partir de là que les choses se gâtent.

L'équipe de Lancelot n'a pas réussi à atteindre la tour à temps et le tocsin retentit soudain alors qu'il est à peine neuf heures. Les mercenaires se déploient et les couloirs deviennent un champ de bataille. Les serviteurs fuient de toutes parts en criant, les chambres sont saccagées, de partout des épées s'entrechoquent, très vite la cavalcade des chevaux qui viennent en renfort ébranle la rue principale de Camelot.

Arthur voudrait emmener son père en sécurité, mais il se retrouve poussé dans un escalier en colimaçon.

\- Par ici, grogne Uther en pesant sur lui pour l'obliger à prendre la direction opposée à l'armurerie.

Le prince se bat d'une main et se laisse entrainer par le roi à travers les couloirs, sans vraiment réaliser où celui-ci veut aller, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent acculés dans la salle du trône.

Lancelot et son équipe s'y trouvent déjà, affrontant furieusement les gardes qui protègent Cenred et Morgause debout sur l'estrade, à côté du haut trône majestueux.

Du sang dégouline sur le visage de Lancelot, il tombe sur un genou et pare faiblement les attaques de deux ennemis. Arthur laisse son père à l'abri d'un pilier pour bondir à la rescousse. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit la robe cramoisie de Morgause, les épaules découvertes, avec cette manche indécente qui s'enroule en ruban sur sa peau nue, comme un serpent de dentelle noire. La jeune femme est armée et se bat à forces égales avec un soldat de Nemeth, sa crinière blonde virevoltant dans le soleil matinal.

_Belle et dangereuse. Terriblement dangereuse._

Un grincement d'acier suivi d'une douleur fulgurante dans son épaule, et Arthur voit la grande salle vaciller sous ses yeux horrifiés. Ses oreilles tintent, il entend un rire sardonique et soudain Cenred est devant lui, vêtu d'un surcot de velours noir, avec ses cheveux gras et ses yeux concupiscents.

Tout est silencieux.

_Il va mourir._

_Là, tout de suite._

_Sans avoir sauvé son royaume ni son père._

Pendant un instant, il sent le parfum des roses comme un regret infini…

Puis une ombre s'interpose entre lui et Cenred.

Arthur secoue la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées et le fracas de la bataille revient d'un coup, remplissant ses tympans comme le bruit d'une cascade.

Le visage maculé de sang de Lancelot apparait dans son angle de vision, une main raccroche son épée dans ses doigts engourdis, un flot d'adrénaline fuse soudain dans ses veines et il est de retour.

Au pied du trône, Uther Pendragon est engagé en combat singulier contre Cenred.

Arthur voudrait se précipiter, mais d'autres mercenaires arrivent et il ne peut que continuer à se battre. Perceval passe dans son angle de vision et quelques instants plus tard – _ou est-ce des heures ?_ – il aperçoit le géant aux prises avec Morgause.

La jeune femme réussit à cingler la cotte de mailles de l'homme et des anneaux argentés éclatent dans un rayon de soleil.

Perceval fait la grimace, mais il ne recule pas d'un pas et désarme la demi-sœur d'Arthur avant de lui tordre les bras dans le dos.

Elle siffle de rage et crache des insultes, mais elle ne parvient pas à lui échapper, ses cheveux blonds en désordre sur son visage déformé par la haine, sa robe rouge secouée par les efforts qu'elle fait pour se libérer.

Sous le plafond gothique, les deux hommes tournent l'un autour de l'autre. L'un est jeune et en bonne santé, l'autre est affaibli par sa captivité et le poison distillé dans son corps pendant des semaines, mais là où Cenred ne voit qu'un défi qu'il méprise, Uther sait qu'il joue la dernière carte pour sauver Camelot.

_Et son fils._

Sa transpiration brille en giclant autour de lui, il ne sent pas la fatigue, ni la douleur, ni le sang de sa blessure à l'aine qui coule le long de sa jambe, sombre sur le tissu noir de son pantalon.

La haine dilate ses poumons, il est enivré par la vengeance et la certitude que s'il perd, Arthur ne sera pas épargné.

Lorsqu'il voit une ouverture, il n'hésite pas.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ce trône !

_Il est craint, il est respecté, il est debout. Il est roi de Camelot._

Le tocsin sonne à toute volée à travers la ville.

Uther retire son épée d'un geste vif et Cenred s'écroule, les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé, les mains pressées sur le trou béant au milieu de son ventre. Morgause pousse un cri de colère strident comme celui d'une vouivre blessée et tout le monde tourne la tête dans leur direction.

Cenred est tombé à genoux, puis face contre terre. Son visage blême aux pupilles dilatées repose sur les dalles aussi grises que sa peau et une mare pourpre s'élargit sous son corps prostré.

Alors les mercenaires en rouge et noir changent d'attitude, un par un puis dix par dix et soudain c'est la débandade. Ils fuient de tous côtés, jettent des coups d'épées dans tous les sens pour se frayer un passage vers la sortie.

Ce ne sont pas des soldats ou des chevaliers. Aucune loyauté ne les retient. Ils ne seront plus payés maintenant que leur chef est mort et n'ont rien à protéger, si ce n'est leur vie et leur liberté.

Lancelot et ses hommes s'élancent à leur suite.

Très vite, la salle du trône se vide et il ne reste plus que Perceval qui retient toujours Morgause par les bras, Uther debout dans le soleil qui entre à flots par les vitraux et Arthur qui s'approche du cadavre pour vérifier que tout est terminé.

Avec un cliquetis macabre, l'épée du roi dégringole sur les dalles et, dans le silence de la grande salle, Morgause éclate d'un rire amer alors qu'Uther chancelle et s'affaisse sur le sol.

\- PERE ! hurle Arthur en se précipitant pour le rattraper. "Gardes ! A moi ! Le roi…"

Sa voix s'étrangle tandis qu'il tâte la chemise grossière si loin des vêtements imposants que le souverain a porté pendant toute sa vie.

Uther tousse et crachote, sa main agrippe la manche de son fils et il ouvre péniblement les yeux, le front ruisselant de sueur, la bouche crispée de douleur.

\- Ar'th'r…

Les mains du prince sont pleines de sang, gluantes et chaudes et si maladroites, si inutiles. Il n'arrive pas même à trouver la blessure fatale, aveuglé par ses larmes.

Quelque part, derrière lui, le ricanement dément de Morgause lui donne le tournis.

\- Père, Père… gardes ! Perceval, quelqu'un… GARDES ! Gaius… oh, Père…

Il soutient la nuque de l'homme qui s'alourdit contre lui, de plus en plus faible, caresse les cheveux gris-fer, la joue âpre de ce père qui n'a jamais eu un geste d'affection pour lui.

\- Ne me laissez pas, supplie-t-il. "Le royaume a besoin de vous…"

Uther grimace un sourire, sa poigne se referme sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

\- Le royaume… a… un roi, Arthur… Un bon roi… qui ne… l'abandonne pas…

Arthur s'étouffe à moitié.

\- Non… Non…

Les yeux sombres de son père le fixent avec sévérité.

\- Ne… me fais… pas honte… Arthur…

Il y a du bruit autour d'eux, des ombres, des bruissements – et au loin des cris de bataille et des claquements de métal et le chant funeste, terrible, des cloches. Le soleil étincelle sur la cotte de mailles du prince et les bracelets d'acier encore attachés aux poignets du roi.

Le jeune homme ravale ses larmes et cligne des cils pour éclaircir son regard, la mâchoire tremblante sous l'effort.

\- Je vous rendrai fier de moi, jure-t-il dans un souffle.

Uther le contemple pendant un instant, comme apaisé.

Un filet de sang coule sur son menton.

Il tend la main et touche la tempe de son fils, un geste esquissé comme pour ranger une mèche blonde poisseuse de sueur derrière l'oreille d'Arthur. Ses lèvres sont décolorées et le sang qui s'échappe de sa blessure serpente dans le creux des dalles, se mêle à celui de Cenred.

\- Je n'ai pas… été… un bon père… j'ai placé… Camelot… avant vous…

\- Ne dites pas ça. Vous avez fait votre devoir, souffle le prince d'une voix qui vrille dans les aigus, pathétique et étouffée.

\- Je vous… aimais… murmure l'homme dont le torse se soulève de façon erratique. "Je vous aimais… tous les.. trois… mes en… fants…"

Il se contracte soudain, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et sa tête bascule en arrière tandis que sa main retombe, inerte.

Un gémissement s'étrangle dans la gorge d'Arthur, un petit bruit brisé, solitaire et discordant dans l'immense salle du trône.

\- Père…

Il ferme les yeux, serre contre lui le corps sans vie du roi, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule sur laquelle il n'a jamais été autorisé à s'appuyer.

Son dos est secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Dehors, les clameurs ont décliné un peu. Le soleil se répand dans la salle par les hauts vitraux, rouge et or, royal et magnifique.

Gwaine fait irruption à l'intérieur de la pièce dans un vacarme de mailles métalliques et de bottes.

\- Altesse, les mercenaires s'échappent en détruisant tout sur leur passage et il y a le feu dans l'aile nord ! s'écrie-t-il, haletant. "Vous devez venir…"

Son regard tombe sur la scène et sa phrase se termine dans un gargouillis atterré. Ses yeux bruns croisent ceux de Perceval qui bâillonne Morgause d'une main et lui broie les poignets dans le dos de l'autre.

Sir Léon arrive à son tour et ouvre des yeux horrifiés sous sa frange de boucles blondes embroussaillées. Il fait un pas en direction d'Arthur, hésite, presse une main sur sa bouche comme s'il n'osait pas interrompre, puis se racle la gorge.

\- Sire. Nous avons besoin de vous, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Pendant un instant, le prince ne bouge pas, ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. Puis il se détache lentement du corps du roi, l'allonge avec précaution sur les dalles et lui ferme les yeux.

Il ramasse son épée, se redresse lentement et ses yeux bleus sont si sombres qu'ils ont l'air presque noirs lorsqu'il parle enfin.

\- Je viens, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Son pas lourd s'ébranle et ses épaules larges remplissent la grande porte quand il s'élance derrière les fugitifs.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi se glisse dans les couloirs lorsque la ville meurtrie peut enfin panser ses blessures. De la fumée s'élève des tours du château et dans les rues. Partout il y a des blessés, des larmes de reconnaissance et de dramatiques retrouvailles, des femmes qui pleurent à genoux dans le caniveau qui charrie du sang, de la paille et des casques cabossés. Des enfants sortent de leurs cachettes, courent vers les leurs à travers les décombres, des hommes crasseux et épuisés se précipitent vers des jeunes filles qui charrient des seaux d'eau et des bandages. Les chevaliers terminent d'enfermer les derniers mercenaires capturés dans les geôles où ils étaient eux-mêmes prisonniers la nuit dernière.

Les cloches sonnent toujours, mais lentement, pour dire que la bataille est enfin terminée.

_Camelot est libre._

_Et le roi est mort._

Dans les appartements royaux, Arthur dépose le corps de son père sur le lit, puis recule et laisse Gaius s'approcher. Le vieux médecin ravale à grand-peine son émotion quand il confirme le décès d'Uther et le recouvre d'un drap blanc.

Le visage de Guenièvre ruisselle de larmes silencieuses dans le coin de la pièce où elle se tient avec les chevaliers. Lancelot qui a le bras en écharpe, Perceval et Sir Léon baissent la tête, silencieux. Gwaine cherche Merlin du regard. Le serviteur est arrivé tout à l'heure avec son grand-père et la jeune femme, et malgré son sens du devoir envers les nombreux blessés, il n'a cessé de vouloir partir en quête d'Arthur.

_Ah. Il est là._

Quelques pas derrière le prince, un peu caché par le rideau du lit à baldaquin. Grand et maigre et aussi immobile que l'un des poteaux en bois.

Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes fixent le dos d'Arthur avec intensité, comme s'ils pouvaient lui communiquer de la force – comme s'il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'approcher et le toucher, s'assurer qu'il ne va pas soudain s'effriter et disparaître, englouti par la mort d'Uther.

Les épaules du prince tressaillent.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il. "Maintenant… Laissez-moi, je vous prie."

Gaius s'incline et quitte la pièce après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard compatissant. Les chevaliers et Guenièvre l'imitent, mais Gwaine s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

\- Toi aussi, Merlin, dit Arthur doucement, sans tourner la tête.

Le garçon secoue le menton.

\- Non, croasse-t-il avec effort.

\- _S'il te plait_, chuchote Arthur d'une voix presque inaudible.

Gwaine avale sa salive – elle brûle dans sa gorge – et traverse la pièce pour prendre le bras du serviteur et gentiment le tirer vers la porte. Merlin se laisse entrainer, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas le prince et quand le battant retombe, il se laisse glisser sur le sol et refuse d'en bouger.

Gaius fait signe aux autres de le laisser. Il y a tant de choses à faire.

Quand la nuit tombe, à peine quelques heures après, Arthur sort de la chambre, pâle, mais le visage sec. Merlin se dresse comme un -i- dès qu'il entend grincer le loquet et le scrute avec anxiété.

\- Viens, dit le prince. "On a du travail."

Des torches brûlent, hautes et sinistres, dans la grande salle où sont rassemblés les chevaliers et les nobles, les serviteurs et les soldats de Nemeth.

Chaque chef de chantier – et Lancelot les a organisés parfaitement avec l'aide de Geoffroy de Monmouth qui porte un épais bandage autour de sa tête chauve mais a heureusement été épargné lorsque les conseillers ont été exécutés après le siège de Camelot – vient se présenter devant Arthur et lui expliquer où en est sa partie.

La ville est en ruines, les gens ont besoin de soins, de couvertures, de nourriture, d'être protégés des pillards et des soldats ennemis en fuite. Il faut déterminer qui sont les traitres, qui sont ceux qui ont agi contraints et forcés, qui…

Le regard d'Arthur se trouble à peine quand les chevaliers amènent devant lui sa demi-sœur enchaînée.

\- Mon frère, ricane-t-elle.

\- Morgause Gorlois, épouse de feu le roi Cenred, vous vous tenez devant nous accusée de crimes qui ne peuvent pas être pardonnés, annonce gravement Geoffroy de Monmouth, son vieux visage empreint de tristesse. "Vous avez corrompu la princesse Morgane, comploté pour renverser le trône de Camelot, empoisonné votre père. Il n'est aucune excuse pour vos choix et la seule sentence qui puisse être pour vous, c'est la mort."

La jeune femme sourit de façon sardonique et tous ceux qui sont présents sentent un frisson les glacer. Mais ses yeux pâles sont fixés uniquement sur Arthur, remplis de venin.

\- J'étais _seule_, dit-elle de sa voix onctueuse fascinante comme pourrait l'être le sifflement d'une vipère. "Je voulais être avec vous deux. Je voulais partager vos vies, je voulais que vous me sauviez, mais vous avez ignoré mon cri. Vous êtes partis en ne regardant qu'à votre chagrin et vous m'avez _abandonnée_."

Elle articule chaque syllabe, comme si elle enfonçait des clous dans le cœur d'Arthur, mais il ne frémit pas.

Il ne voit plus la femme vêtue de cramoisie qui se gaussait d'Uther dans la cour d'honneur, mais la jeune fille aux boucles blondes venue le défier dans une armure noire, il y a de cela des années.

\- Ma mère m'a donnée à Cenred, peu après que je vous ai dit la vérité sur la mort de Dame Ygraine, peu avant qu'elle ne meure. Mais je _savais_. C'est le sort des filles. Créer des alliances, sceller un complot de vengeance, pousser un être faible vers la soif de pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un monstre de guerre, faire le plaisir des hommes – des _marchandises_ !

Elle penche la tête de côté et elle crache ses paroles avec un sourire dément.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est que de sentir le souffle épais d'un porc dans votre cou et son poids sur votre corps, _nuit après nuit_, juste parce que _quelqu'un_, quelque part, a décidé que vous n'étiez pas digne de faire partie de sa famille ? Parce que quelqu'un qui devait vous protéger a décidé que vous n'étiez qu'un pion sur un échiquier…

Il y a de la folie dans ces yeux brûlants, mais Arthur essaie quand même, malgré les murmures de désapprobation des membres du conseil autour de lui, parce que la souffrance qui pulse dans les mots de sa sœur est plus forte que la haine qui suinte sur son visage en gouttes de sueur brillantes comme des diamants.

\- Morgause… si vous vous repentez de vos actions, je suis désireux de considérer vos malheurs…

Elle éclate de rire et c'est comme si un miroir se brisait en mille morceaux quelque part dans la salle.

\- _Jamais_, éructe-t-elle. "Jamais. Je le referai encore – dix fois, vingt fois, je réessayerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux revoir le regard dans ces yeux, le moment où son cœur est broyé, le jour où…"

Arthur détourne la tête et fait signe qu'on l'emmène.

Sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, ses doigts tremblent.

_Est-ce que cette nuit va finir jamais ?_

_Pourquoi les torches brûlent-elles si sombre, si épais, si étouffant ?_

Il a l'impression d'être en train de se noyer.

Lorsqu'on pousse devant lui Morgane, ses longues anglaises noires en désordre sur sa robe de satin indigo, ses mains délicates attachées par une corde grossière, il veut juste courir vers elle, la détacher, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que le cauchemar est terminé.

_C'est sa petite sœur. Sa précieuse, fragile, naïve petite sœur._

Mais elle lève ses beaux yeux de perle vers lui et malgré les traces de larmes enfantines sur ses joues, c'est une femme qui le regarde.

\- Il fallait que vous détruisiez tout, dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

\- Morgane, je vous en prie, proteste le prince. "Dites-moi que vous ne cautionnez pas ces actions ! Notre_ père,_ Morgane, le royaume…"

Elle grimace, repousse en arrière une longue torsade de jais et il aperçoit un instant les marques rouges sur ses poignets si fins, à l'endroit où la corde la blesse.

\- Notre père, répète-t-elle avec ironie. "Uther Pendragon, pour qui ne compte et ne comptera jamais qu'uniquement son fils bien-aimé. Son _héritier_."

\- Morgane, assurément, vous n'avez pas cru les mensonges de Morgause, s'écrie Arthur désespérément. "Père vous aimait, il aurait donné sa vie pour vous sauver !"

La jeune fille penche la tête de côté, pliant un sourcil étonné.

\- "Aim_ait_" ?

Elle hausse les épaules après un instant de réflexion, mais le mouvement n'est pas assez rapide pour cacher la façon dont le coin de sa bouche s'est froissé, comme la moue d'un enfant qui va pleurer.

\- Eh bien, j'ai fait en sorte d'épargner sa vie, mais il aura réussi à la perdre quand même.

Le prince voit une lueur d'espoir.

\- Voyez, vous n'étiez pas dans leurs plans, vous cherchiez à sauver Camelot, vous…

Elle rit et le son ressemble à un écho de l'affreux ricanement de Morgause.

\- Oh, je n'ai que faire de Camelot, dit-elle dédaigneusement. "Je ne serai jamais reine. Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici…"

Elle mordille sa lèvre, comme une petite fille gâtée.

\- Etait-ce trop difficile de me laisser choisir ma vie ? Arthur, auriez-vous empêché notre père de me vendre à un allié comme ce fut le sort de Morgause ? Ne dites pas non. Vous auriez obéi. Il vous a fallu tant de temps pour vous opposer à votre propre mariage…

Le prince passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Que faisons-nous d'elle, Majesté ? chuchote Geoffroy de Monmouth en se penchant vers lui. "Elle est de sang royal… votre sœur légitime…"

_Est-ce que la naissance clandestine de Morgause fait d'elle un peu moins sa sœur ?_

Arthur secoue la tête et il a presque envie de lâcher le même reniflement de rire amer.

_Non, bien sûr que non._

Il connait à peine Morgause, alors que Morgane a partagé tous ses jeux d'enfant, mais il l'a senti, malgré tout. Un lien si fin, presque imperceptible, un coin de son cœur qui s'émeut à certaines expressions, une inexplicable envie d'apaiser la souffrance à vif derrière les mots cruels.

\- Sire ?

Il revient péniblement dans le moment présent, dans l'air vicié de la grande salle qui sert de tribunal.

Il cherche des yeux quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, mais personne n'est là. Il a renvoyé Merlin vers Gaius pour s'occuper des blessés, les chevaliers sont sans doute en train de traquer les derniers fuyards et de sécuriser la citadelle pour la nuit, Guenièvre distribue de la soupe et des couvertures dans la vieille ville.

Il est seul.

\- Emmenez-la, finit-il par dire. Mais ne la mettez pas dans les cachots, enfermez-la simplement dans ses appartements. Nous la jugerons plus tard – quand nous aurons rassemblés des témoins, que les choses seront plus claires.

\- Et Morgause ?

Il se mord les lèvres, la gorge sèche.

\- Nous l'exécuterons demain matin.

Morgane s'arrête et les deux gardes qui l'entrainaient resserrent instinctivement leur prise sur ses bras. Elle se retourne et ses yeux d'argent liquéfié transpercent son frère.

\- Si vous faites cela, Arthur, je vous le jure, _je vous tuerai_.

Le prince ne bouge pas et aucun muscle de son visage ne trahit son émotion.

_Il ne sait pas qu'à cet instant précis, il ressemble terriblement à son père._

A l'aube, il est toujours assis dans cette chaise, courbaturé, sale, épuisé, et le ciel a beau être magnifique, il lui semble qu'il le voit à travers un voile gris.

Il ne trébuche pas, pourtant, en montant au balcon qui surplombe la cour d'honneur.

L'air est frais et picote désagréablement sa peau moite mâchurée de traces de fumée.

Il y a peu de gens, en bas. Personne qu'il ne connait, à part quelques chevaliers aux visages hâves, marqués par leur captivité, et des soldats de Nemeth.

_C'est bien. Les gars ont dû s'assurer que Guenièvre et Merlin n'assisteraient pas à cela._

Les gardes amènent Morgause, toujours aussi majestueuse dans sa robe de brocart vermillon, une expression dédaigneuse sur son visage aristocrate.

Derrière la fenêtre de la plus haute tour, Morgane s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang et n'entend pas grincer l'émail pur de ses dents.

\- Morgause Gorlois, pour vos crimes vous êtes condamnée à mort par décapitation.

On la fait s'agenouiller et Morgause pose son menton sur le billot. Le bourreau écarte ses longs cheveux blonds presque avec douceur. Les yeux pâles de la jeune femme lancent des éclairs et un rictus sardonique plisse sa bouche délicate, comme pour mettre le prince au défi de croire qu'elle a peur.

_"Mon frère…_

_Assassin…_

_Sois maudit, toi et ton précieux Camelot…"_

La hache s'élève haut dans le ciel clair et bleu. Le silence est immense, si lourd.

Arthur incline la tête depuis le balcon pour donner l'ordre fatidique.

Il ne ferme pas les yeux.

La hache s'abat avec un craquement sinistre, broyant les os fragiles de Morgause, tranchant la chair pâle satinée, faisant jaillir une gerbe de gouttes écarlates. La tête aux longues boucles dorées dégringole du billot dans un éclat de soleil, les yeux figés, tandis que le corps souple et féminin s'affaisse comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

Derrière la fenêtre, Morgane pousse un hurlement d'agonie perçant, aigu, insoutenable, les pupilles dilatées démesurément, et son poing s'enfonce dans la vitre. Des dizaines de bouts de verre scintillent en cascadant du haut de la tour.

\- NOOOOON !

Le prince a posé ses mains gantées sur le rebord de la balustrade et enfonce ses ongles si profondément dans la pierre qu'ils se cassent malgré leur protection de cuir.

Plus tard, dans la journée, il vient constater l'état des appartements de Morgane, les meubles renversés, la moindre glace brisée, les rideaux déchirés, les oreillers éventrés, et son cœur se serre en voyant la forme recroquevillée dans un coin sombre, secouée par de violents sanglots.

Après avoir discuté avec Gaius et Geoffroy, il rédige une lettre pour son oncle Agravaine, le frère de sa mère, et organise un convoi à la tête duquel il met Sir Léon. Le médecin de la cour fait boire une potion somnifère à sa petite sœur qui ne cesse de se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux vides, et on la place dans le chariot barricadé d'acier qu'il a fait remplir de coussins moelleux et de couvertures brodées.

Il reste longuement sur les remparts et regarde Morgane s'en aller vers le domaine au bord de la mer, en espérant qu'elle trouvera un peu de paix dans cet exil.

Puis il retourne à son devoir, à son pays, à l'instant présent, à la place qu'il doit prendre.

_Il est seul._

_Si seul._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les conseillers ont prévu que le couronnement aurait lieu le lendemain des funérailles du roi et il y a tant à faire jusque-là.

Pas un seul instant pour revenir près d'Arthur et Merlin _sent_, à chaque battement de son cœur, qu'il devrait être avec le prince. Mais il y a tant de blessés à soigner, tant d'enfants terrifiés à consoler, tant de seaux d'eau à aller chercher, à peine le temps d'avaler un quignon de pain et de s'assurer que Gaius se repose un peu.

C'est Guenièvre qui lui permet enfin de s'échapper, en remarquant pour la centième fois comme il sursaute quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, comme il guette à travers les fenêtres pour apercevoir sous les arcades, de l'autre côté de la cour, la silhouette de son maître.

\- Va, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains les bandages propres qu'il lui amenait.

Et Merlin file en courant, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, une main pressée sur ses côtes douloureuses, l'inquiétude battant à grands coups dans ses tempes tandis qu'il fait le trajet familier jusqu'aux appartements du prince.

Il reprend son souffle, essuie ses mains sur ses cuisses et pousse la porte en hésitant.

\- Arthur ?

Le jeune homme est assis à son bureau près de la fenêtre.

La surface de bois sera bientôt recouverte de rapports en tout genre, de décrets à signer et de traités à étudier.

Il a les coudes appuyés sur la table, les paumes enfoncées dans les orbites comme pour soulager un mal de tête lancinant.

\- ça va ? demande Merlin en s'approchant lentement.

Arthur ne relève pas la tête, la secoue simplement.

\- Non, répond-t-il d'une voix sourde. "Mon père est mort, Morgane est partie pour ne jamais revenir et elle me hait…"

Ses épaules tremblent.

\- … et la première chose que j'ai dû faire en tant que régent a été de condamner à mort ma propre sœur…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Comment pourrais-je être un bon roi ? Avec un tel commencement, c'est un règne voué à l'échec… j'ai échoué… j'aurais dû protéger mon père… comprendre Morgane… convaincre Morgause… ce sont _mes petites sœurs_, Merlin… j'aurais _dû_ comprendre… c'était mon rôle… j'aurais dû les sauver… les sauver tous…

Sa voix s'étrangle et Merlin ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Spontanément, le cœur serré devant cette détresse, il ne fait qu'un pas de plus et entoure Arthur de ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmure-t-il en posant son menton sur les cheveux blonds et en serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut le dos secoué de frissons et de sanglots contenus. "Ce n'est pas votre faute…"

Les pans de sa veste brune cachent le visage du prince aux yeux du monde et, dans cette obscurité qui sent le savon, l'aubépine et le thym, le prince laisse enfin couler ses larmes pendant que les mots réconfortants continuent de l'envelopper.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute… tout ira bien… chuchote Merlin avec ferveur. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé un moment… je suis là, maintenant… vous n'êtes plus seul…"

Et un sourire bulle à travers les larmes d'Arthur.

_Pourquoi ces mots si simples sont-ils si importants ?_

Et pourquoi suffit-il que Merlin et les chevaliers soient là, quelque part derrière les conseillers et les nobles rassemblés dans la crypte au moment où l'on y dépose la dépouille de son père, pour que cela suffise à apaiser son chagrin ?

Demain sera un nouveau jour.

Il est temps de se relever et, sans les oublier, de laisser les choses du passé.

_Il est prêt._

Ce soir-là, dans la chambre royale, Merlin lave la crasse de la bataille sur le corps d'Arthur.

Lentement, très lentement, il essore la grosse éponge et laisse ruisseler l'eau claire dans le dos du prince, trace les contours des muscles noueux et des cicatrices, rince le sang, la fatigue, la tristesse.

Arthur ne bouge pas, les yeux fermés.

Merlin nettoie la nouvelle blessure – une ecchymose massive sous la clavicule – essuie la peau humide avec un linge propre. Ses mouvements sont très calmes, entièrement silencieux. Il enfile la tunique de lin blanc sur la tête de son maître, noue les cordons de l'encolure méthodiquement, écarte une mèche blonde que le tissu a dérangée.

Il drape la longue cape immaculée sur les épaules larges d'Arthur et agrafe la boucle d'or avec soin, puis il vient se placer devant le prince, un genou au sol, la tête respectueusement baissée, et lui offre son épée.

Le jeune homme se lève, range la lame à sa ceinture et se dirige sans un mot vers la salle du trône où il entre seul.

Merlin le regarde s'agenouiller au milieu de l'immense pièce vide, baignée d'une lueur éthérée par la lune, puis il referme doucement les lourdes portes.

Quand il se retourne, Lancelot, Gwaine et Perceval sont là, silencieux et graves.

Merlin sourit doucement.

Le lendemain, quand les premiers rayons de l'aube remplissent le hall de l'escalier en colimaçon d'une chatoyante lumière dorée, les quatre hommes sont toujours là, montant une garde fidèle devant les portes.

Arthur pousse les battants et rencontre leurs regards.

Il incline la tête pour les saluer et s'avance d'un pas posé.

Sans un mot, ils le revêtent de son armure, fixant chaque pièce d'acier avec des gestes précis, mesurés. Perceval passe la cotte de mailles par-dessus sa tête, Lancelot boucle les spallières, Gwaine lui enfile les gantelets, Merlin agrafe la nouvelle cape d'un rouge profond, éclatant, si longue qu'elle traine sur le sol et se gonfle comme une aile quand le prince monte les escaliers jusqu'au balcon.

Tout Camelot est rassemblé dans la cour d'honneur. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Une foule innombrable, si muette que l'on entendrait presque le bruissement des nuages légers qui s'effilochent dans le grand ciel bleu au-dessus des tours.

Un oiseau s'envole dans la lumière.

Geoffroy de Monmouth s'approche d'Arthur qui s'est agenouillé.

Il prononce les mots sacrés, reçoit la promesse solennelle du jeune homme et dépose la couronne sur les cheveux blonds.

Et quand Arthur se lève et fait face à son peuple, c'est un seul cri fervent qui s'élève, un seul chant vibrant dans Camelot toute entière.

\- LONGUE VIE AU ROI !

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	16. Dans un pays de brume et de légende

**DANS UN PAYS DE BRUME ET DE LÉGENDE**

* * *

Lorsque l'automne enveloppe Camelot d'une lumière fauve et de feuillages écarlates, Lancelot épouse Guenièvre. Il n'y a personne pour accompagner l'époux, alors le roi s'en charge, et Gaius est celui qui mène la fiancée orpheline jusqu'à l'autel. La soubrette est radieuse, vêtue d'une robe d'un rose poudré de fleur de cerisier, brodée de perles, ses sombres cheveux frisés relevés artistiquement par un peigne d'ivoire.

Merlin, sur son trente-et-un dans un surcot bleu cobalt et une chemise blanche, sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et applaudit frénétiquement.

Et il est encore plus émerveillé, l'été suivant, lorsque c'est Arthur qui se tient sous le dais.

Il a fallu au roi presque un an pour se décider : une année passée à reconstruire son royaume meurtri, à échanger du courrier avec Nemeth toutes les semaines, à voyager aux quatre coins de Camelot, à envoyer des émissaires aux pays voisins, à travailler si dur, à ne trouver paix et tranquillité que sur les remparts, les yeux tournés vers le sud tandis que ses mains calleuses habituées aux combats lissaient le fin parchemin des lettres.

C'est Mithian qui a écrit en premier, et elle a posé tellement de questions qu'il a bien fallu qu'il réponde (_Arthur n'est pas un homme de lettres, après tout, c'est un guerrier_). Puis il a découvert qu'il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir couché sur le papier ses inquiétudes, ses doutes, ses projets. La princesse lui a renvoyé ses vœux pleins d'espoir, des plaisanteries affectueuses, des suggestions complètement insensées. Il s'est surpris à penser qu'un jardin serait plaisant sur l'une des terrasses. Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir ça, alors il l'a invitée au printemps. Merlin ne pouvait pas être plus enchanté, bien sûr. Le serviteur donnait régulièrement ses propres lettres au coursier – un indéchiffrable bavardage heureux que par un miracle Mithian semblait comprendre et auquel elle répondait avec une candeur sincère.

A son grand soulagement, Arthur n'a jamais eu besoin de _demander_ s'il pouvait lire leur courrier, étant donné que son valet savait les lettres par cœur et les récitait à son maître tout en le préparant pour la journée.

Les deux semaines du séjour de la princesse à Camelot sont passées beaucoup trop vite et Geoffroy de Monmouth a dû rappeler à son souverain que sa présence – corps _et _esprit – était requise pendant les conseils. Sous l'œil d'un garde du corps et d'une duègne de Nemeth, Merlin et Mithian ont planté des roses dans le jardin, couru derrière leurs chats dans les couloirs, joué avec des enfants dans la ville basse et aidé à tailler les arbres fruitiers dans les villages avoisinants. Ils sont rentrés chaque soir pour dîner en ramenant avec eux un parfum d'herbe fraichement coupée, de boutons de fleurs, de rayons de soleil et de liberté.

Leurs gloussements de rires et leurs cœurs tendres toujours prêts à donner un coup de main ont vite été le sujet de conversation numéro un dans tout Camelot. Les gens se sont attachés à la princesse et se sont mis à la gâter juste comme ils le faisaient pour le serviteur de leur roi.

Après que Mithian soit retournée chez elle, les chevaliers l'ont souvent mentionnée, le personnel du château n'a pas attendu qu'Arthur en donne l'ordre pour prendre soin du jardin installé sur la terrasse sud et les conseillers ont fréquemment suggéré à quel point une alliance avec Nemeth se révèlerait profitable.

Aussi, quand Arthur a annoncé ses fiançailles avec la princesse Mithian, il n'a rencontré que des sourires attendris et des hochements de têtes approbateurs.

Et la foule n'avait jamais été aussi grande, ni aussi joyeuse, lorsque la royale mariée est arrivée au château sous un voile de dentelle crème, dans un nuage de pétales amarantes et de grains dorés, les sabots de son cheval se frayant un passage sur les branches de laurier étendues dans les rues de la ville.

Les beaux yeux d'ambre de Mithian se sont accrochés aux yeux de lin pendant la cérémonie et elle a gracieusement incliné son cou de porcelaine quand on a posé l'imposante couronne sur sa chevelure châtaine qui cascadait en longues boucles soyeuses jusqu'à sa taille souple.

Puis le roi a pris sa main et l'a présentée au peuple – _son_ peuple, maintenant – et elle a souri avec douceur et détermination.

_Elle est reine._

Et elle se tient aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime, du guerrier qu'elle admire, du roi de Camelot.

_Son époux._

Elle frissonne de joie, d'émerveillement et d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur lorsque les serviteurs quittent leurs appartements, ce soir-là. Elle se sent si petite, si jeune, si inexpérimentée, pieds nus dans sa longue chemise brodée, quand Arthur se tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

C'est Guenièvre qui a revêtu Mithian de sa robe de mariée et c'est elle qui a défait les laçages de la magnifique robe de soie crème. Elle a chuchoté à la princesse qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de cette première nuit avec son mari.

Le roi contemple la timide jeune femme qui l'attend dans la lumière ténue des bougies et il se souvient des mots amers de Morgause : il se promet qu'il ne fera jamais de la vie de la reine un enfer.

Il s'approche doucement de son épouse, prend délicatement son fin visage dans ses mains et, quand elle ferme les yeux avec confiance, il l'embrasse pour la toute première fois.

\- Je vous aime plus qu'une centaine de royaumes… murmure-t-il.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je resterai près de vous pour protéger _ce_ royaume, _pour toujours_.

Il y a un bouquet de roses sur la table près de la fenêtre et leur fragrance embaume la chambre.

Les jours passent, les saisons, et Camelot demeure en paix.

Arthur n'a jamais été aussi occupé, aussi passionné, aussi dépassé, aussi heureux, aussi inquiet, aussi déterminé.

C'est une bonne chose qu'il puisse compter sur les siens pour avancer.

Lancelot sait toujours par quel bout attraper les tâches de la journée, il ne panique jamais, reste parfaitement calme jusqu'à ce que le roi réalise que ce n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'il l'avait envisagé. Et il y a souvent dans le coin de ses yeux un éclat de camaraderie amusée pendant les interminables conseils ou lors des visites des souverains des alentours.

Perceval patrouille et Sir Léon entraine les nouveaux chevaliers quand il n'est pas occupé avec sa petite fille. Ils sont là, tous les jours à l'aube, pour donner leurs rapports autour de la table ronde qu'Arthur a fait construire et a installée dans la grande salle aux fenêtres en ogive, au-dessus de la salle du trône.

Gaius n'a pas l'intention de se mettre à la retraite de sitôt et Gwaine… eh bien, Gwaine est Gwaine et n'a pas changé d'un brin depuis que le jeune prince qui pêchait dans la forêt avec lui en cachette de son père est devenu un roi qui a à peine le temps de chasser avec ses invités de haut rang.

Guenièvre, quant à elle, est une grâce du ciel avec sa nature raisonnable et son esprit pratique. Son statut a changé en épousant Lancelot et la servante est maintenant une noble dame de compagnie, ce qui lui permet de garder un œil sur Mithian et Merlin, au grand soulagement d'Arthur.

La reine est _toujours_ très digne et à la pointe de l'étiquette lors des cérémonies, des banquets et des visites d'autres souverains, mais elle est si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider les pauvres et les nécessiteux qu'elle ne voit _jamais_ le mal nulle part. Et Merlin… eh bien, Merlin a une fois essayé de convaincre son maître que les _ours_ étaient des créatures incomprises.

Ils sont tout le temps en train de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles et n'ont qu'une seule excuse à la bouche : "je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça !"

Comme la fois où ils se sont rendus dans un village à l'est et où la veuve d'un forgeron, probablement dérangée par le chagrin, a assommé Merlin avec une grosse pierre _– Gaius a bien cru qu'il allait y rester, cette fois_ – et a brûlé le poignet de Mithian avec un fer rouge. Ces deux notoires – _impossibles, maladroits, adorables_ – étourdis ont essayé de défendre la vieille femme, assurant qu'elle avait dû être effrayée par les armures de leur escorte, mais Arthur n'a rien voulu entendre et l'a faite pendre. _Personne_ ne s'en prend à la reine et s'en sort impuni.

Après ça, il a assigné Gwaine à leur protection rapprochée, tout en sachant bien qu'ils sauraient convaincre le chevalier de la nécessité de leurs expéditions de charité, et officiellement instauré Guenièvre dans les fonctions de chaperon. Heureusement, l'ancienne servante ne se laisse pas facilement tromper et, de plus, elle s'entraîne régulièrement avec son mari à manier une épée, ce qui rassure Arthur, quelque part, même si Gwaine – _Sir _Gwaine – est de loin le meilleur épéiste du royaume, parce que – _c'est à devenir fou_ – Mithian et Merlin sont _deux,_ et que l'un essayerait probablement de mourir en sauvant l'autre, et vice-versa, si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Le roi se sent toujours beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il pleut des cordes. Il sait qu'à la fin de la journée, s'il descend à la bibliothèque royale, il les trouvera allongés sur le ventre comme deux enfants, étendus sur une couverture entre deux rangées d'étagères à côté d'une énorme pile de livres, en train de lire à mi-voix et de commenter les enluminures sous l'œil attentif de Geoffroy de Monmouth.

Lorsqu'il se faufile derrière eux pour les surprendre, il retrouve un instant son sourire et l'insouciance de ses vingt-six ans que les responsabilités et les épreuves lui ont dérobé, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils lui sont si précieux.

Mithian est si jeune et Merlin ne change pas, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Du moins, _à l'intérieur_, en tout cas. Parce que _physiquement_, son serviteur a évolué. Il est toujours grand et mince, mais le caneton gauche est devenu un jeune cygne. On ne peut plus l'appeler _le_ _garçon_. Ses traits sont plus âpres, ses bras osseux se sont étoffés d'un peu de muscles, il se tient plus droit qu'auparavant, sa voix est devenue plus grave et, à la surprise d'Arthur, celui-ci a même entendu des gens dire que son valet était un assez _bel homme_ – sans doute si vous mettez de côté les oreilles décollées et le regard bleu émerveillé.

Il ne se rase pas encore et le roi est plutôt soulagé à ce sujet. Il redoute le moment où _Merlin_ manipulera une lame aussi près de sa gorge.

Les jours passent, la brume se lève sur les collines et dépose un voile de rosée sur les prairies. Le soleil monte derrière les postes de guet et caresse les forêts. La lune se montre et se cache, ses croissants se reflètent sur les étangs couverts de glace.

Les lettres d'Agravaine disent que Morgane se remet doucement et qu'elle passe des heures sur la plage à regarder l'écume des vagues s'enrouler sur l'étendue d'un bleu-vert profond.

Perceval et Gwaine se battent en duel pour une femme du nom de Lamia qui disparait avec un troisième homme et laisse les deux copains se réconcilier après une nuit à boire ensemble à la taverne.

Rodor est venu en visite pour la plus grande joie de sa fille. Il a complimenté Arthur sur sa façon de mener le royaume, sur les routes bien entretenues, les paysages florissants et les sourires du peuple. Le roi a hoché la tête, plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il fait de son mieux pour protéger les gens et pour les accepter avec leurs différences, leurs croyances, leurs souhaits, mais se retrouve souvent obliger de rendre justice et de condamner, même s'il voudrait pardonner, parce qu'on s'attend à ce qu'il soit aussi puissant que son père.

Il n'ignore pas que tous les yeux sont fixés sur lui, dans le pays et au-delà des frontières. On connait sa jeunesse, on juge la façon dont il s'y prend, on cherche ses faiblesses et il sait que cette paix fragile ne durera pas éternellement. Quelqu'un finira par marcher contre Camelot avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

Alors il redouble d'efforts.

Et quand Arthur sent le besoin d'hurler de frustration et de fracasser un mannequin de bois en grognant comme un sanglier – parce que les conseillers sont si tatillons, les choix devant lui dangereux et compliqués, et qu'il est un homme d'action avant d'être un politicien – Merlin est toujours là, cramponné au sac de sable qu'il bugne, en train de courir à côté de lui autour du terrain d'entrainement sous la pluie battante, prêt à l'aider à vomir sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de considérer une solution possible aux problèmes qu'il doit résoudre. Son bavardage léger est souvent empreint d'une sagesse spontanée, inattendue, qui indique au roi la bonne direction.

Et quand Arthur est las des complots malsains, des exécutions nécessaires, de ce monde mauvais et du poids des milliers de vie qui repose sur ses épaules, Mithian est toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras ou organiser une partie de chasse, pour lui dire qu'il a le droit de se tromper sans le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort, pour le faire sourire et lui montrer comment attraper la vie par son coin heureux.

Grâce à eux, le roi peut s'asseoir sur le trône d'un air assuré et imperturbable, rendre Lancelot fier de sa maîtrise de soi, faire face à tout ce qu'il doit affronter avec un courage tranquille et une sage détermination.

Mais parfois Arthur se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, baigné de sueur, le cœur cognant sous ses côtes : s'il meurt demain sur un champ de bataille, lors d'une embuscade de bandits ou même d'une stupide maladie, _qui_ prendra soin du royaume ? Il n'a pas d'héritier et le roi Rodor est peut-être son plus allié le plus fiable, ce n'est qu'un _vieil homme_ et Nemeth est un tout petit pays. Mithian ne pourrait jamais régner sur Camelot toute seule. Non seulement elle n'a aucune idée de la politique – _et Arthur ne l'entend pas autrement, il veut qu'elle garde cette innocence, qu'elle ne soupçonne jamais les décisions terribles qu'il doit prendre_ – mais elle se tuerait probablement à la tâche en essayant de rendre tout le monde heureux.

Lancelot, Gaius, Sir Léon, Geoffroy de Monmouth sont de bon conseil et protégeraient le royaume au péril de leurs vies, mais Arthur a fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ont besoin d'un chef, de quelqu'un à leur tête.

Quelqu'un avec un esprit fort, quelqu'un de sensé, quelqu'un de hardi, capable de trancher lors des discussions, quelqu'un qui aime, comprenne et respecte le peuple, mais aussi quelqu'un qui puisse supporter la douleur et les doutes qui viennent avec le pouvoir de la couronne.

Pas forcément un guerrier.

Pas forcément un homme de lettres et de politique.

Pas forcément quelqu'un d'âgé et d'expérimenté.

_Quelqu'un avec une vision._

_Albion, les cinq royaumes unis, serfs et nobles avec des droits égaux._

Arthur ne pense pas que _lui-même_ aie toutes les qualités requises.

Il sait juste quel est son rêve et il le poursuit farouchement.

Les jours passent, les saisons, et cela fait déjà deux ans depuis que Camelot est tombée, que Uther est mort, que le prince est devenu roi.

Ils sont toujours là, tous les sept autour de lui.

C'est _Samhain_, ce soir.

Le château bruisse de préparations joyeuses, la grande salle est décorée de guirlandes de gui et de genévrier, de hautes chandelles blondes, de nappes pourpres et de plats en argent. Les couloirs encombrés sont remplis d'une chaude odeur de viande rôtie et de pâtisseries, les serviteurs cavalent dans les escaliers, s'activant pour que la fête soit grandiose, dans un bourdonnement de musique et de rires.

Dans la plus haute tour, Mithian tournoie dans une robe chasuble pervenche, bordée de fourrure blanche, dansant avec le roi qui n'a pas encore revêtu ses atours pour le banquet et ne porte qu'une chemise rouge de fin lin sur ses haut-de-chausses. Arthur se sent submergé de reconnaissance devant son bonheur et se penche pour embrasser sa femme bien-aimée.

Derrière la fenêtre, un flocon tout seul valse doucement vers le sol, comme une plume.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**Méfiez-vous.**

**L'hiver arrive.**

* * *

**Lorsque les vents soufflent creux**

**A travers les plaines couvertes de neige,**

**Viennent les Cavaliers du Dorocha, les Ombres Blanches,**

**Suivis d'un cortège de larmes et de mort.**


	17. Les Ombres Blanches

**LES OMBRES BLANCHES**

* * *

Le ciel est très bleu, l'air délicieusement froid et craquant sous le soleil d'hiver.

Arthur ne s'est jamais autant amusé et ses joues sont rouges, la fourrure sombre de son manteau saupoudrée de paillettes blanches, ses doigts gourds à force de malaxer la neige.

La capuche bordée d'hermine de Mithian a glissé sur ses épaules et sa longue capeline de velours grenat scintille, trempée. Ses pommettes sont roses et ses yeux d'ambre brillent de joie malicieuse, tandis qu'elle vise son royal époux avec un nouveau projectile, les mains bien à l'abri dans ses gants en peau de chèvre.

Merlin et Lancelot se sont calés derrière le monticule de neige que les serviteurs ont amassé en dégageant le sentier de dalles et les bancs de pierre. Le chevalier attaque avec minutie, mais Merlin, qui ne cesse de se redresser, fait une cible facile. Sa tignasse noire est mouchetée de blanc et il fronce le nez en riant aux éclats, plissant ses yeux bleus à la lumière éclatante.

Guenièvre a hésité avant de se joindre au jeu, mais elle est maintenant bien impliquée, et mitraille son mari et leurs souverains sans retenue, pouffant de rire à chaque fois qu'une légère balle de cristaux glacés explose sur une épaule ou un front.

C'est ainsi que Sir Léon les interrompt, lorsqu'il grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent à la terrasse sud, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

Arthur se redresse immédiatement et reprend son sérieux. Guenièvre ramasse les plis de sa robe et rejoint la reine, tandis que Lancelot et Merlin emboitent le pas au roi.

Il y a une jeune fille dans la salle du trône. Blonde, les cheveux retenus par un foulard, le visage mâchuré de traces de larmes et de saleté, vêtue d'une robe de laine grossière qui ne lui tient pas assez chaud pour la saison.

Mais les tremblements qui la secouent n'ont rien à voir avec la température.

Arthur s'adresse à elle d'une voix chaleureuse, la rassure, pose ses questions avec bonté et réussit à obtenir un récit à peu près cohérent avant que les genoux de l'adolescente ne cèdent sous elle et que Gaius ne réclame qu'on la laisse se reposer.

Arthur rassemble ses plus fidèles chevaliers et ses conseillers dans la salle de la table ronde.

\- Une ombre est sur nos terres. Les éclaireurs ont reporté des raids depuis le col d'Isulfor et jusqu'aux plaines de Denaria, et ce matin, c'est le village d'Howden, à moins d'une demi-journée à cheval d'ici qui a été attaqué. Cela ne peut plus être toléré.

\- Que savons-nous de nouveau sur l'ennemi ? interroge Gwaine en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous attendiez d'avoir davantage d'information avant de partir en campagne."

Les yeux de Lancelot sont loin de refléter sa douceur habituelle quand il parle.

\- Jusque-là, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Mais la fille d'Howden a pu les décrire. Ils arrivent au crépuscule, vêtus de capes blanches et de casques frappés d'une tête de mort. Leur apparence seule suffit à créer une terreur sans nom. Ils sont rapides, furtifs et implacables. Ils massacrent hommes, femmes et enfants sans aucune pitié et disparaissent dans la nuit. Ils utilisent des clairons ou des sifflets d'os pour communiquer, si j'ai bien compris. L'enfant a entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri strident, comme un hurlement inhumain.

Perceval frissonne involontairement.

\- Comme des fantômes…

\- Mais des fantômes qui _tuent_ concrètement, intervient vivement Léon, tandis que des murmures s'élèvent tout autour de la table. "Des lâches qui frappent des enfants et des paysans ! Sire, c'est intolérable. Laissez-nous constituer une patrouille. Nous les prendrons en embuscade. Je suis certain qu'ils viennent de Caerleon et -"

Arthur secoue la tête et le silence se rétablit immédiatement.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse de notre voisin. Tant que nous n'en serons certains, je ne veux pas entendre qui que ce soit souiller leur nom.

Il pose ses mains à plat sur la table et prend le temps de réfléchir, puis de les regarder un par un dans les yeux.

\- Nous monterons vers Ismere, là où les attaques ont été les plus fréquentes. Non pas une armée, mais un nombre d'hommes conséquents. Pas assez pour inquiéter la reine Annis si elle venait à apprendre nos déplacements si près de ses frontières, mais suffisamment pour contraindre une bande de pillards assoiffés de sang et faire des prisonniers que nous pourrons interroger. Nous partirons demain à l'aube.

Les hommes hochent gravement le menton.

Le roi conclut le conseil et les renvoie, y compris Merlin, pour qu'ils se préparent au voyage. Il reste longtemps à côté de la large fenêtre en ogive, les bras croisés et le visage sombre, sans se rendre compte que Gaius et Geoffroy ne sont pas partis.

Le vieux médecin se racle la gorge au bout d'un moment.

\- Sire. Si je puis, un mot…

Arthur se retourne, acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- Ces _ombres blanches_, comme la jeune paysanne les a nommées… Sir Léon n'a pas tort. Il y a de cela des années, lorsque votre père venait à peine de conquérir Camelot… nous avions dû les affronter, à l'époque…

\- Parlez franchement, Gaius.

\- Le souverain de Caerleon dispose d'une garde rapprochée, des assassins brutaux et insaisissables, dont la guilde s'appelle le _Dorocha_. Il les envoie frapper d'abord pour affaiblir la population avant d'attaquer tout royaume qu'il souhaite conquérir…

\- C'est ignoble, s'écrie Arthur, outré. "Absolument contraire au code de la chevalerie !"

Geoffroy de Monmouth incline sa tête chauve.

\- Mais Caerleon n'a que faire de l'honneur. Ses chevaliers sont traités comme des soldats et il agit davantage comme le chef d'une meute de bandits qu'en roi digne de ce nom.

\- Sire, reprend Gaius, "vous devez les arrêter. C'est un test et Camelot ne sera jamais en paix tant que nous n'aurons pas clairement établi votre force dans l'estime de la reine Annis."

\- Deux ans de paix, soupire Arthur entre ses dents. "C'était trop beau, évidemment."

Dehors, le ciel s'est assombri et la neige s'est remise à tomber.

Le lendemain, la cour est remplie d'hommes en armes, de destriers et de chevaux de bât, d'écuyers excités à l'idée de leur première guerre et de chevaliers bien moins enthousiastes qui font leurs adieux à leurs familles avec un courage digne.

En bas des grands escaliers blancs, dans un tourbillon de flocons légers, Mithian se tient debout sous sa capuche d'un rouge sombre dont la traine cascade sur les marches. Guenièvre embrasse Lancelot une dernière fois, les bras serrés passionnément autour du cou de son mari, puis elle se détache rapidement et vient se poster à côté de la reine en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche de velours bleu.

La neige paillette ses sombres cheveux sombres frisés et fond en gouttelettes glacées sur les joues pâles de Mithian qui s'efforce de sourire en voyant Arthur qui s'approche, vêtu de son armure, agrafant sa longue cape pourpre bordée de fourrure moirée sur ses épaules larges.

Il lui prend la main, embrasse sa paume puis y dépose sa chevalière avec l'emblème des Pendragon.

\- Prenez ceci. C'est le sceau royal. En mon absence, vous êtes responsable du royaume.

La reine hoche la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Gaius et Geoffroy de Monmouth vous aideront, ajoute Arthur avant de l'étreindre. "Adieu, Mithian."

\- Revenez vite, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix enrouée quand il s'écarte.

Il sourit, relève avec tendresse la capuche sur la chevelure châtaine, puis fait volte-face et se dirige vers son cheval. Merlin lui tient la bride jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé dans la selle, puis il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers le roi.

\- On part tout de suite ?

\- Oui, _Mer_lin, répond le roi, amusé par cette expression suppliante. "Il fallait passer aux latrines plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas dit au-revoir à tes chats ? Dépêche-toi, tu nous rattraperas."

Il donne un coup de talons aux flancs de sa monture, sourit en voyant le jeune homme se hâter en direction des escaliers où la reine et sa dame de compagnie se tiennent par le bras pour se réconforter mutuellement.

La neige continue de tomber, saupoudrant les crinières des chevaux et les toiles huilées des bâts, tandis que la colonne d'hommes en armes s'ébranle pour franchir le pont-levis dans un vacarme de sabots sur les pavés.

Merlin plante son regard dans les yeux des deux femmes, très sérieusement.

\- Je prendrais soin d'eux, promet-il solennellement.

\- Merci, Merlin, murmure Guenièvre tandis qu'il se penche pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Merci, souffle Mithian en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Allez, Merlin, appelle Gwaine, qui tient la bride du cheval du serviteur.

Le jeune homme court vers lui, grimpe en selle et les deux cavaliers rattrapent rapidement les autres.

La cour d'honneur est vide, maintenant, et les flocons tournoient en silence sous le ciel blafard.

\- Rentrons, dit Guenièvre en ramassant le pli de sa cape bleue. "Vous allez prendre froid."

Sous sa capuche de grenat et d'hermine, Mithian serre très fort le sceau des Pendragon dans ses mains frêles.

Elle va se montrer digne de la confiance d'Arthur et protéger fidèlement le royaume en son absence.

Et quand il reviendra, sain et sauf, il lui sourira avec fierté.

Tout ira bien.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La première nuit, ils campent dans le village d'Howden.

C'est l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'Arthur n'aie jamais vu.

Les portes des maisons battent contre les linteaux, un bruit sinistre dans le silence. La roue d'une charrette renversée grince au vent qui soulève des brassées de neige et les plaque contre les enclos dans lesquels le bétail a été égorgé. Ils trouvent une chèvre en vie, dans une grange pleine de paille et quelqu'un se dépêche de la traire. Il y a des corps partout, rigidifiés par le froid, bleuis par la nuit. Morts dans leurs lits, assis à leurs tables, rattrapés en fuite dans une rue, les bras croisés devant eux au moment où ils ont été découverts, recroquevillés sous un banc ou dans une alcôve.

Une petite fille avec une poupée de chiffons, une femme avec son panier, un vieil homme courbé pour protéger une grand-mère, deux hommes encore armés d'une fourche et d'un gourdin qui ont vainement tentés de résister.

Partout, toujours, cette expression terrifiée sur leurs visages livides auxquels s'accrochent des cristaux glacés, les yeux ouverts et fixes.

Le roi ordonne qu'on rassemble les dépouilles dans une des chaumières et en fait boucher toutes les ouvertures, clouant la porte. Puis il fait installer ses hommes pour la nuit, par groupes dans les maisons vides, plaçant des sentinelles autour du village, armées de torches.

Merlin a déjà vu des morts, depuis la bataille pour reprendre Camelot, mais sa détresse n'est pas moins grande. Il erre comme une âme en peine, sursautant au moindre bruit, retrouve les jouets des enfants et les dépose sur la fenêtre de la chaumière qui sert de maison funéraire, allume une bougie sur le pas de la porte.

Arthur finit par le rappeler, lui fourre une assiette de ragout dans les mains et le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé avec difficulté quelques bouchées, avant de l'expédier se coucher sur l'une des paillasses. Puis il s'assoit avec Lancelot et Gwaine pour étudier la carte, pendant que Sir Léon et Perceval s'occupent des autres.

Le lendemain, ils laissent derrière eux la chaumière en flammes et prennent la direction du nord.

La neige continue de tomber, étouffant les pas des chevaux, recouvrant le paysage d'un nuage de plumes froides et épaisses. Leurs manteaux sont humides et lourds, leurs armures pèsent, leurs joues et leurs nez coupés par la bise pèlent et rougissent, mais ils continuent d'avancer, les yeux fixés sur la route à travers les forêts aux arbres noirs dépouillés.

Au loin, les loups hurlent.

Ils sont entrés dans certains des villages attaqués et ont commencé à déchiqueter des corps frigorifiés, trainé des morceaux à travers les rues, laissant de longues trainées sombres et de délicates traces de pattes dans la neige.

Le troisième soir, ils campent dans un château en ruines. Les voix des hommes résonnent gutturales entre les murs de pierre effondrés, alors qu'ils s'installent pour dormir.

Lancelot frotte ses mains engourdies, sentant le tic familier tirer sur sa pommette que le froid a mise à vif. Il s'approche d'Arthur qui est penché sur les cartes, encore une fois, assis à côté du feu qui pétille, seule source de lumière et de chaleur.

La tente qui le protège de la température a été tendue entre deux tiges de fer qui dépassent des décombres. Le sac du roi et le balluchon de couvertures dans lequel il dormira sont posés à côté de ceux de Merlin.

Lancelot s'assoit sur une pierre, tout en cherchant le serviteur du regard. Il le trouve rapidement, mêlé aux soldats, en train de ramasser du bois. Quelqu'un rit – d'un air moqueur plutôt qu'amical – mais Merlin ne se démonte pas, répond par un sourire, s'éloigne avec sa maladresse habituelle, ses longues jambes dégingandées dessinant des ombres sur les dalles recouvertes de mousse. Un groupe – des jeunes, probablement des écuyers ou de toutes nouvelles recrues de l'armée – le croise, le fait trébucher en ne s'écartant pas pour le laisser passer. Lancelot est sur le point de se lever, mais il aperçoit Gwaine qui se fraye un passage vers Merlin et l'entraine loin de ceux qui l'ont pris pour décharge de leur stress.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ? demande le chevalier à mi-voix, d'un ton de reproche à peine voilé.

Arthur lui jette un coup d'œil distrait.

\- Qui ?

\- Merlin, répond Lancelot, un peu agacé. "Il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste au château. Ce n'est pas un guerrier, il n'a pas sa place ici."

\- D'autres ont emmené leurs serviteurs, marmonne le roi sans relever la tête, occupé à tapoter la pointe de son couteau le long d'une ligne tracée en pointillés sur le cuir de la carte. "Sans compter que Merlin est le seul à ramener du bois à peu près sec par ce temps humide. Savoir si c'est une astuce de Gaius…"

\- Cinquante chevaliers, deux cent soldats et une vingtaine de larbins, coupe sèchement son ami. "Vous ne pensiez pas que quelqu'un pourrait vous aider à vous habiller, il a fallu que vous l'obligiez à venir. Que se passera-t-il si nous sommes attaqués, Sire ? Il ne pourra pas se défendre. Le _Dorocha_ aura tôt fait de– "

Les yeux d'Arthur se lèvent et étincellent.

Lancelot se tait.

\- Je t'interdis, souffle le roi.

\- Si vous aviez si peur pour lui, il fallait le laisser à Camelot, réplique sourdement le chevalier.

Le feu crépite dans le silence qui tombe entre eux pendant quelques instants, puis Arthur roule la carte avec un soupir.

\- Il nous aurait _suivis_ et se serait _perdu_, grogne-t-il finalement. "N'as-tu pas remarqué comme il passe ses journées avec la reine tant que je suis dans le château, mais ne me quitte pas d'une semelle si je décide de sortir, que ce soit pour une chasse ou une visite protocolaire ? Il en est ainsi depuis… depuis la bataille avant le couronnement."

Lancelot sait que c'est vrai.

Le roi cherche son serviteur des yeux, l'aperçoit près d'un feu en train de remuer une louche dans une marmite sous le regard amusé de Perceval, tandis que Gwaine raconte à grands gestes ce qui doit être une de ses aventures qui commencent par "un jour j'étais à la taverne".

\- Les autres ne sont pas tendres avec lui. Ceux qui le connaissent l'acceptent comme il est, mais les autres… beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi un… _idiot_ reste à votre service…

Arthur hausse les épaules, résigné.

\- C'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Je suis le roi, je fais ce qu'il me plait. Il y aura toujours des jaloux et des imbéciles qui ne verront pas ce qu'il _est_ vraiment. Peu importe. Tant que Merlin est avec moi, je…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses pensées, et Lancelot se demande quels sont les mots qu'il n'a pas prononcés.

_"Tant que Merlin est avec moi, je le protègerai."_

_"Tant que Merlin est avec moi, je n'ai pas peur."_

A quel point les paroles de la vieille druidesse ont-elles affecté le prince, à l'époque ? Les a-t-il vraiment entendues ? Comprises ?

_"Tant que Merlin est avec moi, je marche dans la bonne direction."_

Sans doute, ça n'a pas d'importance, effectivement. Lancelot n'imagine pas non plus un monde sans Merlin.

_Un monde sans sourire offert sans arrière-pensée._

_Un monde sans ces yeux bleus qui regardent au fond de votre âme et vous aiment quand même._

_Un monde sans innocence._

Les hommes ont terminé de manger et se couchent autour des feux, enroulés dans leurs couvertures. Le brouillard s'est levé tantôt, il fera sûrement très froid cette nuit. Les étoiles brillent, très loin, très claires, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Arthur déplie ses couvertures quand la plupart de son armée est endormie, après une dernière ronde pour une dernière vérification des torches, échanger un mot avec les sentinelles, leur donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Tous dorment avec leurs épées à portée de main. Certains ronflent, d'autres marmonnent dans leur sommeil. Les écuyers ont cessé leur partie de dés quand il est passé à côté d'eux et se sont couchés sagement. Les serviteurs ont terminé la vaisselle et l'ont déjà rangée dans les sacs.

_Tout est calme._

Enfin, à part Gwaine qui grommelle en repêchant ses chaussettes qui ont pris feu. En face de lui, Perceval, les bras croisés dans le dos, se marre en silence.

Arthur quitte ses bottes pour les mettre à sécher, s'allonge avec un soupir de contentement et tire la couverture jusqu'à son menton, sa selle en guise d'oreiller sous la tête.

Comme d'habitude avant de s'endormir, ses pensées vont vers Camelot, vers Mithian laissée seule pour gérer le pays trop lourd pour ses fragiles épaules, vers cette journée qui s'achève sans encombre, vers le lendemain qui pourrait bien voir leur mort.

_Qui sont les Ombres Blanches ?_

_Où rôde le Dorocha ?_

_Qui les envoie ?_

_Faudra-t-il marcher avec une armée contre Caerleon ?_

Une buche s'effondre dans les cendres, et quelques étincelles s'envolent. Dans le lointain s'élève le hurlement des loups.

Quelqu'un s'assoit brusquement à côté de lui et il s'aperçoit qu'il a dû somnoler un moment, parce que Merlin est maintenant couché à quelques mètres de lui.

Enfin, _était_ couché.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus est en train de scruter les alentours, ses cheveux noirs hérissés sur la tête comme quelqu'un qui s'est éveillé en plein cauchemar.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Rendors-toi, Merlin, marmonne Arthur d'une voix pâteuse, en se tournant sur le côté pour blottir sa joue contre le cuir patiné qui empeste le cheval et la sueur. "C'est rien. Un paquet de neige dans la forêt ou un oiseau de nuit."

\- No-on. C'était autre chose. Un drôle de bruit, pas normal, clac-clac-fuiiii.

Le roi entrouvre un œil.

\- Ce sont tes dents qui claquent, _Mer_lin. Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous sommes très nombreux et il y des guetteurs partout.

Le serviteur le fusille du regard.

\- ça n'empêchera pas les Ombres Blanches d'attaquer si elles le souhaitent ! proteste-t-il. "Vous avez vu de quoi elles sont capables… tous ces villages…"

Il déglutit, remonte la couverture autour de lui sans s'apercevoir que ses longues jambes dépassent.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? chuchote-t-il.

Arthur le regarde profondément.

\- Oh si, j'ai peur, Merlin, soupire-t-il au bout d'un moment. "Peut-être même plus que toi."

Il tapote le sol et le jeune homme se rallonge docilement, ses grands yeux bleus inquiets toujours fixés sur le roi. Son haleine s'élève dans l'obscurité comme un petit nuage clair.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peur qui me conduit. Je pense à mon peuple et je ferai n'importe quoi pour le protéger. C'est cela qui m'anime. Alors je ne pense plus à la peur, mais à mon devoir, et j'avance.

\- Oh, dit Merlin. "Je comprends."

Arthur sourit, un peu attendri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends au devoir d'un roi, toi ? demande-t-il gentiment.

Il n'y a pas un doute sur le visage de son serviteur quand celui-ci lui répond.

\- Au devoir d'un roi, je ne sais pas. Mais _mon_ _devoir_, je le connais. Je vous protégerai, Arthur. Je serai à vos côtés, comme je l'ai toujours été.

Et sur cette promesse prononcée d'un ton calme et décidé, il ferme les yeux et s'endort en paix, le menton emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Arthur secoue la tête, la gorge nouée, avec le sentiment, encore une fois, qu'il ne mérite pas cette loyauté.

Au loin, les loups continuent de hurler et de temps à autre, un cri d'oiseau grinçant fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque des guetteurs.

Le vent glacial fait vaciller les flammes des torches, mais ne les éteint pas.

A l'aube, le roi divise ses troupes en huit groupes, menés respectivement par Perceval, Sir Léon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Sir Bertrand, Sir Montague, Sir Elyan et lui-même. Ils approchent des montagnes du nord et des terres dévastées qui entourent la forteresse oubliée d'Ismere. Chaque commandant reçoit une portion du territoire à explorer et la consigne de faire route pour l'avant-poste le plus au nord, où ils se retrouveront dans quatre jours.

Merlin laisse son regard s'attarder sur les colonnes qui descendent la colline en se séparant, puis presse son cheval pour suivre le roi.

Ses lèvres sont gercées et ses hautes pommettes ébisées, mais il ne s'en préoccupe guère. Arthur lui a fait enfiler une cotte de mailles à peu près à sa taille et la veste matelassée sous la lourde armure lui tient plus chaud que les diverses épaisseurs de chemises en laine qu'il avait enfilées sous son manteau. Il est assez fier d'être habillé comme n'importe quel autre membre de l'armée, à défaut d'avoir une épée.

Les nuages sont bas et le vent soulève des volutes de neige. Une tempête se prépare.

Arthur surveille le ciel menaçant et l'avancée pénible de ses hommes dans la neige si haute que les chevaux s'y enfoncent jusqu'au poitrail. Il talonne sa monture, se hisse jusqu'à la crête le premier et constate avec satisfaction qu'il y a une forêt de conifères de l'autre côté.

Le sol sera plus sec sous les branches pleines d'aiguilles, ils trouveront de quoi faire du feu et ils seront à l'abri des rafales de neige.

Au loin, il aperçoit la fumée d'un village – sans doute le dernier avant les vastes étendues blanches et glacées qui entourent la forteresse – et un lac en contrebas, dont la surface trop lisse est sans doute gelée.

Il encourage son groupe, jette un coup d'œil en direction de Merlin qui n'a pas de difficulté à suivre _(son cheval peine certainement moins que les autres, étant donné la carcasse si maigre de son cavalier_) et s'engage dans la pente.

Il continue de promener ses yeux autour de lui, toujours en alerte.

Quand le soir tombe, les trente hommes s'installent en rond dans une clairière et étendent les toiles huilées entre les arbres pour compléter la protection qu'offrent les bras fournis des mélèzes.

Merlin est en train de faire la cuisine, lorsqu'il suspend soudain sa louche, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'idiot ? T'as oublié ton doudou ? lance un soldat d'une voix goguenarde.

\- Il me flanque les chocottes, ce débile.

Le serviteur sursaute lorsqu'un des chevaux s'ébroue.

\- C'est qu'un canasson, se moque un écuyer.

\- Eh ben peut-être qu'il a senti quelque chose, souffle le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, ses grandes oreilles rouges de froid.

Il cherche instinctivement Arthur du regard et l'aperçoit, immobile, en train de scruter le sous-bois obscur, la main sur son épée.

\- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit se trainer ce gringalet qui est aussi malin qu'un gond de porte, commence un quatrième soldat en amorçant le geste de quitter ses bottes à côté du feu.

C'est là que le cri déchire la forêt.

Un hurlement strident, perçant, insoutenable, comme la lamentation d'une âme déchirée échappée de l'enfer.

Ensuite les ombres s'animent et, l'instant d'après, le camp est emporté dans un tourbillon de capes blanches, de têtes de mort au souffle pesant, de bruits d'épées et de râles de douleur.

Merlin se fraye un passage parmi les combattants en balançant des coups de poêle autour de lui, trébuchant sur les sacs qui encombrent le sol, partout, désespéré de rejoindre Arthur et de le protéger.

Le sifflement lugubre continue, la terreur liquéfie son cerveau, fait trembler ses jambes. Il tombe à plat dans la neige, se relève trempé, avec un goût de sang et d'émail au fond de la gorge, grogne contre cette cotte de mailles trop lourde qui l'empêche de se déplacer rapidement, puis pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la pointe d'une lame glisse sans le blesser sur les anneaux de métal. Sa main s'écorche sur la pointe d'une arbalète et il la ramasse avec une poignée de carreaux.

Arthur s'enfonce dans la forêt en combattant avec une des créatures vêtues de blanc, parant les coups d'une épée presque aussi grande que lui. Du sang coule sur son front et ses mâchoires sont crispées.

Merlin se faufile entre les arbres avec l'arbalète, essaie maladroitement d'enclencher la fléchette malgré ses doigts gourds. Le dard tombe sur le sol, il ne le retrouve plus dans l'obscurité. Les feux dans la clairière éclairent à peine entre les arbres, il a du mal à distinguer le roi, le suit seulement à ses grognements étouffés.

Le _Dorocha_ ne fait pas un seul bruit, presque comme s'il ne respirait pas.

Les sons meurent derrière Merlin, comme si peu à peu toute leur troupe avait succombé.

Le serviteur lâche l'arbalète, frustré, se glisse entre les troncs en tâtonnant au sol à la recherche d'un bâton.

_Il frappera l'ennemi par derrière, tant pis pour l'honneur. Il n'est pas chevalier et tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de sauver Arthur._

Son souffle brille dans l'obscurité et une sueur brûlante dégouline sur son visage.

_Arthur._

_C'est son devoir._

_Il doit protéger Arthur, à tout prix._

_Il l'a promis à Mithian._

_Il se l'est promis à lui-même._

_Et le monde ne serait pas juste sans Arthur…_

Le roi et son adversaire s'enfoncent dans la neige à la lisière du bois, en haut d'une pente.

En contrebas, le lac gelé miroite.

Merlin se rapproche, les doigts serrés sur une branche tordue. Le souverain de Camelot tombe sur un genou, pare de justesse l'épée géante qui s'abat sur lui. Son serviteur se rue en avant.

\- ARTHUR !

Le roi n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Le _Dorocha_ non plus, sans doute.

Merlin se jette entre eux deux en agitant son bâton ridicule qui se brise directement quand il l'abat sur le casque horrible de l'ennemi.

L'Ombre blanche fait un mouvement violent pour se débarrasser de ce qui lui tombe dessus et son bras balaye le corps frêle de Merlin, l'envoyant bouler le long de la pente.

Arthur se redresse et enfonce son épée dans l'une des orbites de la tête de mort et un hurlement effroyable lui crève les tympans.

Il fait un pas en arrière, tend la main pour se rattraper à un arbre, secoue sa tête embrumée.

Le froid l'envahit en même temps que son audition revient.

Un craquement, pas loin.

Suivi d'un plouf sinistre.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	18. Tiens bon, Merlin

**TIENS BON, MERLIN**

* * *

La peur qui referme ses griffes sur l'estomac d'Arthur lui donne le tournis.

Il lâche son épée sans y penser et dévale la pente enneigée, le souffle coupé, le cœur broyé d'angoisse.

Sous la lune pâle, la glace brisée à la surface du lac scintille de façon féérique, moirée comme du quartz. L'eau noire est à peine agitée par un remous léger.

\- MERLIN ! Oh, dieux… Non, non, _non_ ! Merlin, _Merlin_ !

Il étouffe, il s'est tordu le genou, ses braies sont trempées et ses bottes pleines de neige. Il ne sent pas le sang sur son visage, le bleu sur sa mâchoire, ni les blessures à son bras et sur son flanc.

Il scrute le lac, désespéré, l'endroit où la surface craquelée a cédé sous le poids de son serviteur, le trou sombre et gluant qui a englouti Merlin.

_La cotte de mailles. Oh non. Il a coulé. Il a dû heurter sa tête. Sait-il nager ? Oh, Merlin, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute !_

Le sol glisse et l'herbe est cristallisée sur la berge. Il plonge ses bras dans l'eau, siffle entre ses dents à la brûlure du froid, tâtonne à bout de nerfs dans le liquide épais qui le perce de milles aiguilles.

Et attrape quelque chose.

_Une manche. Une main._

\- Merlin !

Ses doigts se referment sur le bout de tissu, un poignet, et il hisse le jeune homme inconscient hors de l'eau en une seule fois, lâchant un grognement qui ressemble à un râle.

Il n'a jamais été aussi content que son serviteur soit si maigre.

Merlin crachote faiblement, tousse, et Arthur pourrait presque sangloter de soulagement.

Il se penche sur lui et un coup violent explose contre sa tempe, l'envoie rouler dans la neige.

On le redresse, on tord sans ménagement ses bras dans son dos. Arthur cligne des yeux pour dissiper le brouillard, et sa gorge se bloque quand il se rend compte qu'il est entouré par trois guerriers du _Dorocha, _dressés dans l'obscurité comme des fantômes.

L'un d'eux donne un coup de pied dans le corps inerte de Merlin, comme s'il allait le renvoyer dans les profondeurs du lac et Arthur lâche un cri suppliant, instinctif, plus fort que lui.

\- NOOON ! Attendez ! _S'il vous plaît_, ne le tuez pas… c'est juste un idiot. C'est mon serviteur… il n'a rien fait de mal…

Le casque en forme de tête de mort se tourne vers lui, sinistre sous le rayon de lune, et le gant de peau blanc glisse vers le pommeau de l'étrange épée recourbée.

Pendant un instant terrible, Arthur pense qu'ils vont mourir, maintenant, tous les deux.

Puis la créature fait volte-face dans un ample mouvement de sa cape couleur de cendre. L'un des guerriers ramasse Merlin comme un sac de pommes de terre et le jette sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre enfonce son genou dans le creux du dos d'Arthur pour l'obliger à se lever et à suivre.

Ils remontent la pente à marche forcée, sans se préoccuper des halètements de douleur de leur prisonnier. Les bras du roi tremblent irrépressiblement, il ne sent plus ses pieds et des cristaux de glace s'accrochent à ses manches, à son manteau, aux cheveux noirs de Merlin dont le corps ballote devant lui. Sa cotte de mailles humide luit sous le rayon de lune.

Arthur claque des dents et lutte de toute sa volonté contre le froid qui pénètre ses os.

_Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Merlin. Qu'on le sèche, qu'on le réchauffe, qu'on le frictionne, qu'on lui fasse boire une des potions miracles de Gaius – là, maintenant._

_Il va mourir, autrement._

_Il va mourir, c'est sûr. Ils sont prisonniers._

On le pousse et il trébuche, s'écrase sur son genou foulé et étouffe un gémissement. Ils sont arrivés à la clairière où sa troupe campait. Les feux sont toujours allumés, mais il n'y a plus une âme en vie nulle part.

_Massacrés._

_L'intégralité de ses hommes._

Les sacs sont éparpillés pêle-mêle, il y a du sang et des aiguilles de pin dans la neige foulée, et l'un des guerriers du _Dorocha_ est assis sur le tronc à côté de la soupe.

_Leur chef, semble-t-il, à en croire les massives fourrures de loup sur ses épaules._

On laisse tomber le corps de Merlin à ses pieds et quelqu'un courbe la nuque d'Arthur de force.

Il attend les questions, un rire sarcastique, sa condamnation – n'importe quoi. Mais il n'entend rien, à part un sourd grondement, comme celui d'un animal, suivi d'un bruit rocailleux indéfinissable qui fait courir un frisson sur sa nuque.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas Merlin et il l'examine autant qu'il le peut à la lueur des flammes.

Il est extrêmement pâle, les lèvres violettes, les ailes du nez et les cernes creusés par des ombres bleuâtres, secoué de frissons violents.

Arthur relève les yeux, se mord les lèvres. Il voudrait défier l'ennemi, lui faire face avec dignité, prouver le courage et la fierté du souverain de Camelot… _mais s'il se montre arrogant, que vont-ils faire de Merlin ?_

Il est déchiré en deux.

\- Que nous voulez-vous ? gronde-t-il. "Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? Répondez !"

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais un autre coup, visiblement pour le faire taire.

_Pourquoi ne disent-ils rien ?_

_Savent-ils seulement parler ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous leurs casques monstrueux ?_

Il avale sa salive, s'efforce de calmer les tressautements de sa mâchoire. Il a _si _froid, c'est une vraie torture.

\- Ecoutez, je sais pourquoi vous m'avez épargné. Je vous donne ma parole que je n'essayerai pas de m'échapper. Maintenant laissez-moi m'occuper de mon serviteur. Il va mourir si…

Une botte lui laboure le ventre et il s'effondre, le souffle coupé.

Il entend encore des grognements inhumains, puis on le soulève, le traine vers un arbre et le ligote à un tronc. Il se débat, mais c'est peine perdue. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur quand il s'aperçoit qu'on l'a attaché à proximité du monticule de corps de ses hommes.

Le visage d'un jeune écuyer est tourné vers lui, les yeux béants et vides.

Arthur détourne les yeux, remonte ses genoux devant lui, autant qu'il peut pour rassembler de la chaleur.

_Il a échoué._

_Il a laissé mourir trente de ses hommes._

_Il est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi – lui, le roi de Camelot._

Il n'aurait jamais dû séparer son armée en huit groupes. Il a cru qu'ils étaient assez loin dans les terres pour ne plus avoir à craindre la menace des _Dorocha_, que ceux-ci devaient être occupés à attaquer les villages du sud du pays – dont il a organisé la protection avant de partir.

_Pourvu que les autres soient en vie._

Il s'est montré _pitoyable_. _Crédule. Stupide_. Comment a-t-il pu penser un instant qu'un royaume paisible et un souverain compréhensif pourraient être vus avec bienveillance par ses voisins ? Il aurait dû être plus dur, montrer sa puissance avec davantage d'autorité – de cruauté, même s'il le fallait. Il a offert Camelot comme un agneau à la gueule des loups qui l'entourent.

_Il ne récolte que ce qu'il a semé._

Mais plus que tout, il aurait dû écouter Lancelot. Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû laisser Merlin venir avec eux.

_Guenièvre et Mithian vont avoir leur cœur brisé que leur grand ami est mort seul, dans la neige, loin au nord…_

Sa gorge s'étrangle et les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux brûlent sa cornée irritée par le froid.

_Il ne va _pas_ pleurer._

_Non, il y a encore de l'espoir._

Dans trois jours, les autres rejoindront la forteresse d'Ismere. Ils réaliseront que son groupe manque à l'appel, ils viendront à la rescousse.

_Trois jours._

_Merlin ne tiendra pas jusque-là._

_Est-ce qu'il respire encore ?_

De là où il est, Arthur ne peut pas distinguer l'haleine condensée de son serviteur, ni le moindre mouvement.

_S'il meurt, il ne se le pardonnera jamais._

Ses doigts lui font si mal, gonflés et percés par le froid. Ses bottes se sont transformées en chausses de plomb, une douleur sourde palpite dans son genou, son nez est gelé, ses lèvres saignent. La nuit est glaciale et il est mouillé, il est blessé, découragé, seul.

Arthur ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'a pas bien plus de chances de survivre que son serviteur.

Les Ombres Blanches s'installent pour la nuit. Ils ne sont que quatre – ils devaient être cinq avec celui qu'Arthur a tué au sommet de la colline.

Si peu et ils ont assassiné de sang-froid trente hommes entraînés au combat, en moins d'une heure.

_Que sont-ils ? Humains ? Monstres ?_

_D'où viennent-t-ils ? De Caerleon ? Tout droit de l'enfer ?_

_A qui répondent-t-ils ?_

L'un des guerriers du _Dorocha_ s'approche du corps prostré de Merlin et s'accroupit.

Arthur se raidit.

Le casque en forme de tête de mort s'incline sur le côté, pensif. Un bras se tend, écartant un peu la cape blanche, retourne le serviteur pour mieux l'étudier. Puis l'ennemi semble se décider, ôte ses gants qu'il passe à sa ceinture et il se met à défaire les sangles de la cotte de mailles.

Arthur ne respire plus et tout le sang s'est retiré de son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?_

_Non. Non. NON._

Il tire sur ses liens, s'écorche la peau des poignets, grince des dents.

\- Hé vous ! Laissez-le ! rugit-il. "Je vous interdis ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !"

Personne ne tourne le regard vers lui.

L'Ombre Blanche, pendant ce temps, enlève ses bottes à Merlin, jette la cotte de mailles de côté, lui retire sa chemise, son pantalon.

_Son serviteur – son ami – son _petit frère_ est étendu dans la neige, complètement nu, dans un cercle de brutes sanguinaires._

Arthur est aveuglé par la fureur et la peur, à moitié étouffé par les efforts qu'il fait pour se libérer et… soudain, il s'immobilise.

L'inconnu, près du feu, est en train de frictionner Merlin avec une couverture.

Et lorsqu'il a terminé, il le rhabille avec des vêtements pris au hasard dans un sac, l'enveloppe de deux autres couvertures et lui glisse deux doigts dans la bouche pour le forcer à avaler le contenu de sa gourde.

Arthur voit des points noirs danser devant ses yeux et des étincelles flasher derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il essaie de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et de son cœur qui cogne sous ses côtes comme s'il allait s'échapper.

Les gestes du guerrier _Dorocha_ ont été précis et rapides, mais sans tendresse, sans âme. Aucun des autres n'a paru vouloir l'en empêcher, mais ils n'ont pas manifesté le moindre intérêt non plus.

_POURQUOI ?_

L'Ombre Blanche se déplie lentement, ramasse Merlin comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un chaton et se dirige vers le prisonnier. Sans un mot, il lâche le serviteur sur les genoux d'Arthur, puis contourne l'arbre et défait les liens. Pendant que le roi, aussitôt délivré, palpe fébrilement le visage exsangue du jeune homme et lui tapote les joues, l'inconnu passe la corde autour du torse d'Arthur et le rattache en lui laissant les bras libres.

Merlin est si froid.

Il tremble et son souffle est presque imperceptible.

Arthur le serre contre lui pour essayer de lui communiquer de la chaleur, sans se rendre compte que ses manches et son pantalon trempé imbibent les couvertures plutôt que n'aident.

\- Réveille-toi, Merlin… allez, Tête de bois… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis au milieu ? Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit… le pire serviteur que j'ai jamais eu…

Sa voix craque.

Il est épuisé, à bout de nerfs, et il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité sans même s'en apercevoir.

Quand il s'éveille, c'est à peine le matin. Un rayon doré ourle la pointe d'un sapin couvert de neige, un petit oiseau brun sautille à côté de lui en gazouillant, picorant et laissant de minuscules empreintes sur le tapis blanc.

Arthur a chaud.

_Terriblement chaud._

Il met quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi, à se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, puis il se redresse vivement.

Le moineau s'envole dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Merlin est toujours couché contre lui, ses longues jambes étendues dans la neige, sa tête blottie contre l'épaule du roi, ses bras enfouis dans les couvertures rêches dont l'a enveloppé le _Dorocha_, la veille.

Il est mortellement pâle, à part pour les taches de fièvre sur ses pommettes. La transpiration embrouille ses boucles noires sur son front et ses frissons n'ont pas cessé. Il est brûlant et il tousse de temps en temps, un son rauque qui gargouille de façon affreuse.

\- Merlin ? appelle doucement Arthur.

Sa gorge râpe douloureusement et plus il se réveille, plus il sent ses muscles endoloris, les coupures sur ses joues, ses orteils parcourus de fourmis mordeuses.

\- Tu ne peux jamais la fermer, d'habitude… allez, _Mer_lin… _ouvre les yeux_… je suis le roi, tu es supposé m'obéir…

Les cils sombres palpitent et Arthur sourit avec une gratitude débordante aux yeux bleus confus.

\- Ah. _Enfin_.

\- J'… sss…en… r'ta… ? balbutie Merlin.

\- Oui, hoquète Arthur d'une voix éraillée. "Fameusement en retard. Je te préviens que tu vas nettoyer les écuries pendant des semaines pour m'avoir fait une peur pareille. Un lac, _Mer_lin ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'aller faire trempette dans _un lac _en plein hiver ?"

Le serviteur ne comprend pas et ses paupières se referment déjà de toute façon, mais le roi a l'impression qu'il peut affronter le monde entier, maintenant.

Un grognement lui fait lever les yeux.

L'un des guerriers du _Dorocha_ se tient devant lui. Peut-être celui de la veille, celui qui a fait preuve de compassion, ou peut-être un autre. Ils se ressemblent tous, à part celui avec les fourrures de loups sur les épaules.

Ils ne font pas moins peur à la lumière du jour.

L'Ombre Blanche défait la corde et tire Arthur par le bras pour le mettre debout. Merlin glisse au sol avec un gémissement inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que… attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non !

Ils entraînent le roi malgré ses protestations, ne jettent pas un regard en arrière vers le tas de couvertures dont émerge un plumeau de cheveux noirs, ne ralentissent pas.

Arthur a beau se débattre, il ne peut rien faire. On lui attache les poignets avec une autre corde qui est nouée au pommeau d'une selle et il est forcé de trébucher à la suite des cavaliers dans la neige épaisse. Il se retourne autant de fois qu'il le peut, jusqu'à ce que la clairière disparaisse entre les arbres et avec elle tous ses espoirs.

Il serre les mâchoires et se laisse envahir par une rage qui le consume.

_Tiens bon, Merlin._

_Je reviendrais te chercher._

A la prochaine occasion, il fuira.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le soleil est éblouissant dans la plaine d'un blanc pur.

Lancelot met sa main en visière et scrute les collines, les lignes d'arbres noirs squelettiques à l'horizon sur le ciel bleu d'azur, le lac gelé et miroitant en bas dans la vallée.

Derrière lui, quatre-vingt-dix hommes aux visages burinés par le froid gravissent la pente moelleuse, tout en aidant les blessés hissés sur les chevaux.

_Dix-neuf rescapés sur les groupes attaqués._

_C'est tout._

_Parmi les morts, Sir Bertrand et Sir Montague._

_Perceval et Gwaine ont été capturés avec une douzaine d'autres, mais rien ne garantit qu'ils ne soient pas subitement exécutés par les Ombres Blanches._

_Cette expédition vers Ismere est une campagne maudite._

Le poing de Lancelot se referme plus étroitement sur la poignée de son épée.

\- Pensez-vous que le groupe d'Arthur aie aussi été attaqué ? demande Sir Léon en amenant sa monture à la hauteur de celle du chevalier aux yeux noirs.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Espérons qu'il est en vie, à défaut de leur avoir échappé. Si nous pouvons négocier sa libération en échange de…

Le chevalier aux frisettes blondes tourne la tête en direction du prisonnier attaché au bout d'une longe. L'homme lui lance un regard méprisant. Il n'est pas très grand et sa cape bordée de fourrures blanches fait ressortir sa barbe brune embroussaillée et sa peau tannée. Ses gantelets sont noirs et un croissant de bronze pend à une chaîne autour de son cou.

\- … il y a peut-être une chance.

\- Hum, dit Lancelot.

Il se retourne sur sa selle et surveille la progression des troupes. Puis il talonne son cheval.

\- Allons, en route. Ils ont dû camper de l'autre côté du col.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	19. Chevalier de la Table Ronde

**CHEVALIER DE LA TABLE RONDE**

* * *

Les yeux d'ambre de la jeune reine étincellent de colère.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fermé les portes de la ville ? demande-t-elle avec autorité.

Derrière le haut dossier de sa chaise, l'expression de Guenièvre est tout aussi furieuse.

C'est elle qui a reporté à Mithian les agissements des conseillers et ceux-ci le savent. Certains lui lancent des œillades meurtrières, mais Geoffroy de Monmouth se contente de répondre doucement.

\- Nos ressources sont limitées. Bien que nous le souhaitions, il n'est tout simplement pas possible de pourvoir aux besoins en eau et en nourriture de l'intégralité du royaume. Trop de gens se pressent aux portes, effrayés par la menace des Ombres Blanches.

\- Le peuple a _le droit_ d'être protégé ! proteste Mithian, les larmes aux yeux en voyant que tous ces vieillards obstinés et condescendants continuent de détourner la tête.

Ils pensent qu'elle n'est qu'une jolie poupée qu'Arthur a épousé pour sceller une alliance et se faire plaisir, qu'elle n'est pas capable de gérer Camelot, qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant sans cervelle, mignonne, à qui on offre des roses et des chats et qu'on écarte des problèmes majeurs.

Elle pourrait pleurer de rage.

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

_Oui, elle ne sait pas tout et la tâche l'effraie._

_Mais le roi lui a confié son sceau et elle est une Pendragon, à présent. Elle ne trahira pas sa promesse._

_Oh, si seulement _quelqu'un_ pouvait se mettre de son côté…_

Ses yeux supplient le vieux médecin assis au bout de la table, à gauche.

\- Ce serait mettre Camelot en danger, Votre Majesté, murmure Gaius, presque à contrecœur. "Trop de gens à l'intérieur des murs pourraient causer famine, maladies. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous laissons entrer davantage de gens, nous n'aurons plus de nourriture d'ici quelques jours. Si son Altesse Royale était ici…"

\- Vous avez_ tort_ ! crie Mithian en se levant et en tapant du plat de ses petites mains sur la table, faisant tressauter les parchemins et les bouteilles d'encre. "Et vous le _savez_, Gaius. Chaque citoyen de Camelot est important pour le roi ! Il ne resterait _jamais_ les bras croisés à les voir souffrir. Il les aiderait autant que possible et nous _devons_ faire de même !"

Ils haussent les épaules sous leurs manteaux chauds et élégants et, dehors, la neige tombe à lourds flocons. Une foule affamée, effrayée, frissonnante se presse dans la cour du château et Mithian a l'impression qu'elle peut entendre chacun de leurs cœurs suppliants.

_Oh, pourquoi ne l'écoute-t-on pas ? _

_Quels sont les mots qu'elle doit dire pour les convaincre ?_

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière elle et elle lève la tête.

\- Mes seigneurs, dit Guenièvre d'une voix polie mais ferme. "Puis-je recevoir la permission de m'adresser à la Cour ?"

Le visage de Mithian s'éclaire.

_Guenièvre saura. Guenièvre a toujours les meilleures idées du monde, les plus pratiques._

Elle est là, aux côtés de la reine, et la jeune femme se sent soudain plus forte.

\- Parlez librement, Dame Guenièvre, dit-elle vivement avant que l'un des vieillards grognons ou des nobles ambitieux n'empêchent son amie de s'exprimer.

Personne n'ose contredire la reine.

Gaius et Geoffroy semblent étrangement soulagés de cette intervention.

La jeune femme brune vêtue d'une longue robe bleue fait la révérence. Ses yeux noisette en amandes se promènent sur les conseillers avec une profondeur qui les met mal à l'aise.

\- Ceux qui attendent aux portes de la ville sont des fermiers, des paysans. Depuis des jours les réfugiés troquent leurs biens avec les gens de la ville basse en échange de la sécurité de leurs foyers. Ils apportent bien plus qu'ils ne prennent, explique-t-elle, repoussant derrière son oreille une longue mèche frisée. "Le roi sera bientôt de retour, victorieux, et la menace des Ombres Blanches disparaîtra. Certainement nous pouvons encore tenir quelques jours – ou pensez-vous que Sa Majesté échouera dans sa quête ?"

Mithian est _si fière_ du ton calme mais dangereux de Guenièvre. Elle lève son menton délicat pour montrer qu'elle approuve le discours de sa dame de compagnie, fusillant des yeux les ministres qui s'agitent inconfortablement sur leurs chaises.

\- Si nous montrons notre peur au peuple, comment pourrait-il nous faire confiance ? ajoute-t-elle avec passion. "Ayons foi en Arthur."

Sur sa tête châtaine, la couronne trop lourde est posée crânement et la lumière blanche qui passe par la fenêtre glisse un éclat sur les fins joyaux incrustés dans le cercle d'argent.

\- Très bien, Votre Majesté, s'incline finalement le premier conseiller. "Faites rouvrir les portes."

Gaius ne sourit pas, mais son sourcil se plie avec bienveillance, tandis que Geoffroy pondère avec émerveillement sur l'évolution du monde : voilà que des _femmes_ démontrent maintenant plus de courage et de sagesse que des hommes d'état…

_Il se fait vieux._

Mais il ne regrette pas un instant d'être témoin de l'avancement de cette ère.

_Arthur est un bon roi : prendre Mithian comme reine a été une excellente décision._

_Et placer aux côtés de la jeune femme l'épouse raisonnable – et hardie – de son chevalier le plus fidèle, un choix vraiment stratégique._

Camelot est entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Camelot est perdu.

Arthur est si fatigué qu'il n'est plus très sûr d'être conscient. Il trébuche dans le brouillard, affamé, épuisé, congelé, chaque centimètre de son corps douloureux – y compris les recoins de son cerveau qu'il a retourné dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution.

_Il ne s'en sortira pas seul._

Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Dans l'état où il se trouve, il ne peut _pas_ lutter contre quatre assassins super entraînés et en bonne santé.

Quel que soit l'ennemi qui a envoyé contre lui le _Dorocha_, il n'y aura pas d'alternative sans un bain de sang maintenant qu'il a été fait prisonnier. Un chef de guerre aussi cruel n'est pas à la recherche d'une rançon…

Il pourrait presque entendre le fracas des armées qui se jettent l'une sur l'autre.

_Tout est fini._

Il a échoué.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Lancelot lève la main pour intimer le silence à ses hommes et les chevaliers se dispersent dans le camp vide et dévasté.

Arthur a été attaqué lui-aussi, comme Gwaine, comme Perceval, comme Sir Montague et Sir Bertrand. _Ils n'auraient jamais dû se diviser en plusieurs groupes_. Ce n'est que parce que Sir Léon et Lancelot ont passé la nuit au même endroit que leurs troupes ont été ignorées par les Ombres Blanches. Et le camp de Sir Elyan n'a dû son salut qu'à sa proximité avec eux, parce qu'ils ont vu s'élever les lumières et ont entendu les clameurs.

Lancelot et Sir Léon ont foncé ensuite sur les traces de leurs compagnons, seulement pour apercevoir de loin Gwaine et Perceval emmenés avec une colonne d'hommes blessés, dans la lumière pâle de l'aube. Ils se sont lancés à leur poursuite, mais n'ont pu les rejoindre avant d'être de nouveau assaillis par d'autres guerriers du _Dorocha_. Au moins, ils ont fait des prisonniers et ont pu retirer les casques de cauchemars de leurs ennemis.

Ils ont fait deux découvertes. L'une fait encore frissonner Lancelot, mais l'autre lui donne de l'espoir.

Et s'ils peuvent retrouver Arthur, ils pourront gagner cette guerre.

_Tout n'est pas perdu._

Lancelot range son épée une fois qu'ils ont constaté que les lieux ont été désertés depuis plusieurs heures. Là aussi, ça a été un carnage. Il se recueille devant le tas de corps et un écuyer lui prête son épaule pour qu'il ajoute à sa liste les trente nouveaux noms de ses camarades tombés au champ d'honneur.

\- Sir Lancelot ! Venez vite !

Il se retourne à l'accent pressant de Sir Léon, fourre dans les mains de l'écuyer le parchemin et la plume imbibée d'encre et se précipite en direction du chevalier blond agenouillé au pied d'un sapin.

_Se pourrait-il qu'Arthur…_

Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillent quand il écarte les couvertures enroulées autour de la forme humaine.

\- Merlin !

\- Il est gelé, dit Léon d'une voix inquiète. "Je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il en vie alors que les autres sont tous morts ? Et où est le roi ?"

Lancelot tire sur son gant avec ses dents, glisse ses doigts sous le menton du serviteur blême et inconscient, secoué par de violents frissons.

\- Son pouls est si faible… et il est brûlant de fièvre.

Il passe une main sur son menton hérissé par sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

\- Merlin, appelle-t-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son ami. "Merlin, c'est Lancelot. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie… dis-nous ce qui s'est passé…"

\- Messieurs, une piste vers l'ouest, interrompt un chevalier en s'approchant d'eux. "Quatre hommes à cheval et un à pied. Prisonnier, sans doute."

\- Arthur, souffle Léon.

Lancelot réfléchit très vite, les yeux toujours fixés sur Merlin qui remue faiblement et entrouvre la bouche. Le jeune homme se penche pour écouter, aussi près qu'il le peut.

\- A't'r… em… m'nez… m'..oi… 'ec… v'ous… A'rt'r… s'… vous… p'lait…

Lancelot place une main apaisante sur le front du serviteur et déglutit.

\- Prenez cinquante hommes avec vous et mettez-vous en chasse. Sir Léon, ramenez-nous le roi.

Le chevalier aux cheveux blonds bouclés acquiesce avec détermination.

\- Comptez sur moi.

Il se lève dans une envolée de sa cape rouge et rassemble les hommes.

Lancelot glisse ses bras sous le tas de couvertures auquel s'accrochent des glaçons et soulève Merlin dans ses bras. La tête du jeune homme tombe sur son épaule, si légère.

\- Tout ira bien, Merlin, murmure Lancelot. "On va le ramener. On va te soigner. Et on va mettre fin à ce cauchemar."

Il ordonne que des tentes soient dressées et les feux rallumés. La nuit tombera dans quelques heures.

_Arthur aura faim et froid. S'il marche, c'est qu'il n'est pas blessé gravement._

_Mais dans quel état de pensée sera-t-il après avoir laissé Merlin derrière lui et vu mourir l'intégralité de ses troupes ?_

_Probablement brisé, furieux, coupable._

Quand il reviendra, son roi trouvera un lit chaud et un bon repas pour le réconforter.

Le cerveau de Lancelot travaille à plein régime, tout en déposant Merlin sur une paillasse et en ordonnant qu'on lui apporte la sacoche de médecine.

_Les cartes, les plans de bataille, les informations rassemblées, le prisonnier._

Tout sera prêt pour son souverain quand il sera requinqué.

C'est ce pourquoi ses lieutenants sont là.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur n'est pas tout à fait certain que ce soit _vrai_. Peut-être que c'est un autre rêve, son esprit exténué et découragé qui lui joue des tours. Il enregistre vaguement les bruits d'épées, les exclamations et le sifflement inhumain qui s'élève quand les Ombres Blanches réalisent qu'elles sont encerclées. Il voit s'enfuir une des capes blanches entre les arbres et soudain Sir Léon est debout devant lui, en train de trancher la corde qui lui déchire les poignets.

\- Sire, vous êtes sauf !

Il cligne des yeux, hébété.

\- Ne les poursuivez pas ! lance le chevalier à ses hommes. "Ramenons le roi au campement."

Quelqu'un lui tend une gourde, on l'enveloppe dans une couverture, on l'aide à se hisser sur un cheval.

La neige tourbillonne sur la plaine qui s'assombrit.

\- Même s'ils n'ont pas besoin de retourner jusqu'à Caerleon pour donner l'alerte, nous serons en sécurité ce soir, dit une voix qu'il connait.

\- Pensez-vous que nous atteindrons la forteresse d'Ismere avant qu'ils reviennent en force ?

\- Foutu _Dorocha_ !

\- Créatures de l'enfer, grommelle quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Chut, coupe Léon, et Arthur est presque sûr que c'est le bras du chevalier qu'il sent autour de lui, le maintenant en selle. "Rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Sir Lancelot. Assassins ou non, ce sont des êtres à plaindre."

Le roi se sent tomber, sombrer. Il s'agrippe au pommeau de cuir devant lui, essayant désespérément de lutter contre la torpeur.

Il a tellement de questions.

\- M'rlin ? finit-il par bredouiller d'une voix pâteuse.

Ses lèvres craquelées se déchirent et il sent une goutte de sang chaude couler sur la peau raclée et gelée de son visage.

\- En vie, Sire. Nous l'avons récupéré.

C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Les flocons de neige s'accrochent à ses cheveux blonds raidis par le gel et il ferme les yeux.

Ensuite tout devient complètement noir.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand il reprend conscience, ses dents claquent et la première pensée d'Arthur est pour la remarque pleine de spiritualité faite par une tenancière il y a de cela des années.

_Des dents de souris._

Merlin ne rate pas une occasion d'en reparler, surtout quand le froid produit ce genre de mouvement incontrôlable.

_Merlin !_

Il ouvre les yeux et se redresse vivement – seulement pour voir vaciller la toile de tente et une silhouette en armure.

\- Wow. Doucement, dit la voix de Lancelot tandis que ses mains rattrapent les épaules du roi et glissent ce qui doit être un coussin ou une couverture roulée derrière son dos. "Vous êtes en sécurité, Sire. Vous irez mieux dans quelques heures. Il y a de la soupe. Est-ce que vous vous sentez en état d'en avaler un peu ?"

Arthur passe une main sur son visage, constate que ses doigts gourds ont été enveloppés de bandages. Il se concentre sur les lieux autour de lui, réussit à tourner la tête sans perdre conscience.

Il est dans une tente. _Sa tente_.

Il entend le vent souffler à l'extérieur, voit les ombres des flocons tournoyer de l'autre côté de la toile. Il y a un brasero à côté de lui et cette chaleur est à la fois terriblement tentante et affreusement douloureuse.

\- Vous allez garder tous vos doigts, lui annonce Lancelot avec un sourire encourageant, en mélangeant dans un bol un gruau qui sent divinement bon. "Mais ça ne va pas être plaisant de redevenir humain. Vous étiez un sacré bonhomme de neige quand on vous a récupéré."

Arthur accepte la soupe avec reconnaissance et avale quelques bouchées avant de revenir à son idée fixe.

\- M-m-merlin ?

Lancelot pointe du doigt la paillasse de l'autre côté du brasero – ce que le roi a pris pour un monticule de vêtements jusque-là.

\- Il dort. Et à peu près correctement, alors je ne vais pas le réveiller. Il est très malade, Sire.

\- Il est t-t-ombé d-dans l-le l-lac, marmonne Arthur dont les dents claquent toujours autant et qui savoure la sensation réconfortante du liquide épais et chaud en train de descendre dans son œsophage.

\- Ah, dit le chevalier.

Ses yeux noirs se rétrécissent.

\- Il v-va s-s'en s-sort-t-ir ? interroge le roi avec inquiétude.

Tout à coup le gruau a un goût de plâtre.

Lancelot sourit distraitement.

\- Je pense. _J'espère_. Comment… comment se fait-il qu'il était en vie ? Il est passé à la flotte _avant_ ou _après_ que le _Dorocha_ ne vous attaque ?

\- Pendant, répond Arthur sombrement. "Il a v-voulu me s-sauver la vie. Je… je ne sais p-pas p-pourquoi, ils l'ont… l'un d-d'entre eux s-s'est occupé de lui, je n'ai p-pas compris... Et p-puis ensuite, ils m'ont em-mené et l'ont ab-bandonné. Ça n'a pas de sens !"

Les tremblements ont cessé graduellement, mais ils ont fait place à la douleur sourde de son genou et à des tiraillements inconfortables sur son bras et son flanc, là où il a été blessé pendant l'attaque.

Le visage de Lancelot se fait beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Oh, si. Ça a du sens – pour _eux_.

Pendant un instant il a l'air sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis il reprend l'écuelle des mains du roi.

\- Dormez un peu. Nous ferons route vers Ismere dès que la tempête se sera calmée.

Arthur fronce les sourcils tout en se laissant rallonger sur la paillasse. Il se sent faible comme un petit chat mais son esprit combatif est en train de revenir en force.

\- Combien d'hommes, Lancelot ?

\- Soixante-et-onze perdus, Sire. Mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Nous avons capturé le roi de Caerleon.

Le roi écarquille les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Lancelot secoue le menton.

\- Dormez, Votre Altesse. Je vous ferai mon rapport dans deux heures.

Malgré la volonté d'Arthur, ses paupières se montrent tout aussi récalcitrantes que son lieutenant et il sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il fait nettement plus clair dans la tente quand il rouvre les yeux, et il n'entend plus le bruissement cotonneux de la neige sur la toile à l'extérieur.

Lancelot est toujours là, mais agenouillé à côté de l'autre paillasse, en train de barbouiller le torse nu de Merlin avec un cataplasme brunâtre visqueux dont l'odeur est si forte qu'elle pique les narines d'Arthur.

La respiration du serviteur est laborieuse, essoufflée, et il se tourne de côté pour tousser – _crachoter_ serait un terme plus exact – dans un linge.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, murmure Lancelot. "Tu vas voir, la moutarde va aider. Ce n'est pas trop chaud ?"

Les yeux bleus de Merlin sont vagues quand il regarde le chevalier et au vu de la transpiration qui dégouline sur son visage, sa fièvre doit être terriblement élevée.

\- Quand nous serons à Ismere, je te ferai respirer des vapeurs de sureau noir, comme Gaius l'a dit, d'accord ? Tiens bon, Merlin.

Arthur est encore assez dans les vapes pour se demander à quel moment le vieux médecin a rejoint les troupes.

Il grince des dents en entendant de nouveau la toux rauque et grasse qui secoue Merlin.

\- B'b.. oi…re…

\- Oui, dans un instant, répond Lancelot en se lavant les mains dans un seau et les essuyant sur un chiffon, après avoir enveloppé ce qui reste de sa mixture à l'odeur terriblement forte.

Il débouche l'outre qui pend à côté des selles entassées sur un râtelier de branches et glisse une main sous la nuque du jeune homme pour l'aider à boire. L'eau coule un peu sur le menton pâle et l'effort pour avaler semble considérable.

Lancelot réinstalle Merlin sur la paillasse quand ses yeux se ferment, recouvre le cataplasme d'un linge et replace les couvertures sur le malade, le bordant avec soin.

\- A't'r…

\- Il est là, il dort. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le roi se redresse et s'extirpe de son lit sur des jambes branlantes.

\- Merlin.

Lancelot le regarde s'approcher avec une désapprobation attendrie.

Arthur s'agenouille à côté de la paillasse, cherche dans le tas de laine et de fourrures la main de son serviteur et la serre.

\- Je suis là, Merlin, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Je vais bien. Dépêche-toi d'être en forme."

Les doigts fins s'enroulent faiblement autour des siens, puis se relâchent au bout de quelques instants. La respiration du jeune homme est toujours aussi difficile, mais il y a une expression détendue sur son visage, presque une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres… qui disparait soudain, remplacée par un gémissement plaintif, tandis que la main libre de Merlin remonte sous les couvertures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Arthur avec inquiétude.

\- Un mal de poitrine, comme celui que j'avais attrapé il y a quelques hivers, répond Lancelot avec gravité. "Gaius avait bien préparé nos sacs de médecine et je sais ce qu'il faut faire… mais…"

\- Est-ce qu'il va… ? souffle le roi qui se souvient du terrible souci que Guenièvre s'était fait à l'époque et de la menace bien concrète qui avait pesé sur son ami.

\- Non. Non, pas tant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais il faut qu'on rentre vite. Il a besoin de Gaius.

Lancelot se relève et attrape doucement le bras du roi.

\- Je vais vous aider à vous habiller. Nous serons bientôt prêts à partir et je veux vous faire mon rapport avant que les hommes ne vous voient.

\- 'kay, dit le roi en obéissant docilement, s'obligeant à détourner les yeux du visage de Merlin.

Il n'est pas encore très fort sur ses jambes, mais il se sent déjà beaucoup mieux.

Lancelot lui enfile sa veste matelassée et s'affaire pour boucler toutes les parties de son armure avec soin, tout en lui faisant un résumé de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'ils se sont séparés au col d'Isulfor.

Arthur est horrifié d'apprendre que Gwaine et Perceval ont été capturés.

\- Si vous étiez resté prisonnier, nous n'aurions pas pu échanger le roi de Caerleon contre eux _et _vous, conclut Lancelot, "mais maintenant c'est possible. _Tout_ est possible. Les Ombres Blanches ne nous attaqueront pas tant que nous sommes en si grand nombre, et la Reine Annis ne franchira pas la frontière avec son armée tant que nous avons son fils entre nos mains. Que souhaitez-vous faire, Sire ? Négocier ?"

Le roi réfléchit, carrant ses épaules dans les familières protections d'acier, campé dans ses bottes. Son genou ne lui fait presque plus mal et il a déjà oublié les égratignures et les gerçures.

_Ils ont une chance._

_Ils ont toutes les chances._

_Ils vont mettre fin à l'hiver._

\- Quand pouvons-nous être à Ismere ?

\- Demain soir.

Arthur hoche le menton.

\- Envoie des émissaires à la Reine Annis, qu'elle nous y rejoigne. Nous règlerons tout ça par un combat loyal. Champion contre champion. Je ne permettrai pas un bain de sang.

Le chevalier aux yeux noirs fronce les sourcils.

\- Sire… pensez-vous qu'elle acceptera ? C'est… c'est une femme aux pratiques barbares. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une once d'humanité ou d'honneur en elle.

Arthur penche la tête de côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pendant tout le règne de mon père, elle s'est montrée un allié décent. Je pense que c'est son fils qui a initié ces raids contre Camelot. Mais il est entre nos mains et je crois que la reine-mère saura se montrer raisonnable.

Lancelot se mordille les lèvres.

\- Mais le _Dorocha_… C'est sa garde – _à elle_.

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose d'inhabituellement mal à l'aise, qu'Arthur pourrait presque appeler de la peur s'il ne connaissait pas si bien son ami.

\- Parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Vous les avez affrontés et vous m'avez même retiré de leurs griffes. Sûrement, tu ne les crains pas… tu as dit toi-même qu'ils préféraient s'échapper plutôt que de combattre à mort quand ils étaient cernés. Ce sont des brutes monstrueuses, mais des lâches, aussi. Et nous sommes chevaliers de la table ronde.

Il frissonne involontairement, parce qu'il a beau les savoir mortels, ça n'empêche pas qu'il aurait voulu voir ce qu'il y avait sous leurs casques.

_Un ennemi dont on ne croise pas les yeux est bien plus terrifiant qu'un ennemi qu'on connait._

Lancelot passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs, frotte la barbe à laquelle il n'est pas habitué.

\- Ces guerriers… Arthur. Nous en avons tué deux et nous avons vu…

Il avale sa salive, vérifie d'un coup d'œil que Merlin dort, presque sans s'apercevoir de son réflexe.

\- Ils… ils n'ont pas de langue, Sire. Ce sont des hommes mutilés – avec un regard de bête.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Lorsque la délégation de la reine Annis arrive à la forteresse d'Ismere, Arthur est debout dans la salle du trône, une immense pièce dont les murs d'un noir bleuté semblent absorber la lumière des torches et avaler toute sensation de chaleur et de confort.

Pas étonnant que l'avant-poste soit considéré comme le pire endroit de Camelot et qu'Uther Pendragon ait eu l'habitude d'y envoyer ceux de ses hommes qui étaient en disgrâce.

Il entend le bruit des chevaux et des armes dans la cour, des cliquetis métalliques, le martèlement des sabots sur les pavés, des voix sourdes et des appels chargés de tension.

Quelque part, dehors, dans les chariots qui accompagnent la souveraine, Perceval et Gwaine sont enchaînés.

Il s'assoit sur le haut trône taillé dans un bloc de pierre sombre, sa longue cape pourpre drapée sur les marches, et attend. Derrière lui, il entend entrer ses hommes, prêts à parer la moindre traitrise.

Sa décision est prise et il a longuement réfléchi avec Lancelot et Sir Léon.

_Tout ira bien._

_Il va protéger Camelot._

_Il va sauver Gwaine et Perceval et les autres capturés avec eux._

_Il va solidifier son autorité sur le pays, renforcer ses alliances et montrer qu'il est digne de son père._

_Ils reviendront victorieux._

La Reine Annis entre d'un pas vif.

C'est une grande femme aux longs cheveux roux et secs, retenus sur ses tempes par un simple anneau d'argent. Elle porte un plastron de cuir sur sa robe de laine bleue et d'épaisses fourrures d'ours sur ses épaules. Le croissant de lune de Caerleon pend à son cou. Ses traits sont taillés à la serpe, sa peau fine et ridée, sa bouche étroite, ses yeux petits et perçants comme deux gouttes de mercure. Elle lève haut son menton et toute sa démarche indique son mépris.

Son escorte est constituée de dix guerriers du _Dorocha_ qui ont la main sur leurs étranges épées recourbées.

\- Roi Arthur, salue-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

\- Reine Annis, répond le souverain de Camelot calmement.

Pendant quelques instants le silence crépite de haine silencieuse.

Arthur n'est plus tout à fait sûr qu'il veuille pardonner la mort des soixante-et-onze hommes qui l'ont suivi au nord et sont tombés sous les coups de la garde démoniaque de Caerleon.

_Il serait si facile de lever la main, d'oublier tout honneur et de déclencher un massacre…_

Il fait un terrible effort sur lui-même pour garder une voix égale tandis qu'il réexplique ses termes.

_Deux champions combattront à mort._

_Si Camelot est vainqueur, les Ombres Blanches se retireront du pays pour ne plus jamais y entrer et les prisonniers lui seront retournés en vie._

_Si Caerleon est vainqueur, son roi lui sera rendu et toutes les terres au nord d'Isulfor leur appartiendront._

La Reine a un petit rictus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avide, commente-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Arthur respire pour reprendre son sang-froid.

\- Mes hommes comptent plus que des amis, plus que des frères, répond-t-il fièrement. "Jamais je ne les abandonnerai. Nous sommes chevaliers de la table ronde. Nous partageons un lien."

Quelque chose passe dans le regard de la reine. Un éclair d'incrédulité – peut-être de regret. Elle fronce une narine et hausse les épaules, dissipant sa réaction intérieure quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. J'accepte les termes.

Elle fait un pas de côté et l'un des guerriers du _Dorocha_ – le plus grand et le plus large d'épaules – s'avance.

\- Voici mon champion. Où est le vôtre ?

Arthur incline le menton.

Lancelot fait un pas en avant.

\- Me voici.

Ils y ont longuement réfléchi et Arthur a eu énormément de mal à accepter. Il aurait voulu combattre lui-même, mais ils l'en ont dissuadé. Il n'est pas assez remis et Camelot n'a pas d'héritier. S'il devait mourir, Mithian et le royaume tomberaient aux mains des barbares de Caerleon, pour sûr. Si Arthur croit en la parole d'Annis, en revanche il n'a aucune confiance en son fils. S'il combattait et perdait, rien ne garantirait le respect de l'accord. Mieux vaut mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Sir Léon et d'autres se sont proposés, mais le choix était évident.

En l'absence de Gwaine, le meilleur épéiste du pays est Lancelot, sans un seul doute.

Le combat aura lieu dehors, devant la forteresse, à un endroit où la neige a été dégagée pour laisser place à une étendue de terre noire et dure, délimitée par des étendards et des torches.

La reine Annis et les Ombres Blanches se placent d'un côté, Arthur et ses hommes de l'autre. Le ciel est très bas, gonflé de flocons qui viendront virevolter d'un instant à l'autre, obscurcissant la vue des deux champions.

Le guerrier du _Dorocha_ s'avance au milieu de la lice et Lancelot lui fait face.

En haut d'une des tours d'Ismere, Merlin s'est traîné à la fenêtre pour regarder le combat, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Le duel dure des heures, au point que toute sensation a disparu dans les orteils d'Arthur bien avant qu'il se termine. La neige s'est mise à tomber, épaisse et serrée. Les deux opposants sont visiblement de forces égales. Lancelot a versé le premier sang – un coup d'épée en travers de l'avant-bras de l'ennemi – mais il a aussi été le premier à rouler au sol, balayé par un violent heurt sous l'aisselle gauche qui l'a fait crier de douleur. Dans l'obscurité qui monte, les grognements gutturaux de l'Ombre Blanche se confondent avec les halètements du chevalier.

Les yeux vifs de la Reine suivent le combat avec une passion féroce, tandis que le regard d'Arthur est fixé sur son lieutenant avec ferveur.

_Gagne, Lancelot._

_Ne meurs pas._

_Sauve-nous tous._

_Et reviens vivant pour Guenièvre._

Finalement Lancelot tourne sur lui-même dans un poudroiement de neige et de transpiration, et son épée déchire en deux la cape blanche du guerrier du _Dorocha_ qui tombe à genoux. Son sabre s'enfonce dans la terre noire d'Ismere presque jusqu'à la garde et Lancelot abat son épée sur la nuque à découvert de l'Ombre Blanche.

Le casque en forme de tête de mort roule sur le sol et les hourras de Camelot s'élèvent dans le soir enfumé par les torches et brouillé par une tempête de flocons.

La Reine Annis lâche un reniflement sarcastique et traverse la lice, sa robe bleue traînant sans considération dans le sang de son champion.

\- Vous êtes victorieux, Arthur Pendragon, dit-elle froidement. "Nous nous retirerons de vos terres."

Elle lève le bras et des gardes acquiescent de loin, ouvrent les wagons et en laissent sortir Gwaine, Perceval et les autres, trébuchant d'épuisement et presque hébétés de se voir libres.

Le roi de Camelot incline le menton.

\- Je vous rendrais votre fils demain à l'aube, dit-il. "Dînez avec moi. Nous avons un traité à signer."

Pendant un instant, les iris incisifs de la femme se troublent, puis elle hoche la tête d'un geste royal et dédaigneux.

\- Très bien.

Arthur la raccompagne à l'intérieur de la forteresse, s'arrête juste un instant pour presser l'épaule de Lancelot avec reconnaissance.

Le chevalier sourit, hors d'haleine mais sain et sauf.

Ses bottes sont couvertes d'éclaboussures écarlates et des flocons de neige duveteux, comme des plumes, s'accrochent à ses cheveux noirs.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Lorsque l'aurore surligne d'or les crêtes blanches, le roi escorte Annis jusqu'aux portes de la forteresse et ses soldats amènent Caerleon et défont ses chaînes.

\- Pourquoi ? demande la reine en observant son fils bien vivant qui monte dans un chariot.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la victoire que je recherche, mais la paix, dit Arthur gravement. "J'espère que ce jour marquera un nouveau départ pour nos deux royaumes."

Elle le contemple pendant quelques instants, songeuse.

\- Vous êtes un homme étrange, Arthur Pendragon, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'un ton amusé dans lequel il décèle une pointe de curiosité. "Nous vous avons longuement étudié, prenant votre… _compassion_ pour un signe de faiblesse."

Il se raidit – plus à l'idée des espions parcourant ses terres qu'à la supposition insultante.

\- Votre… serviteur. Cet être faible – cet _idiot_, comme on m'a rapporté. Pourquoi vous est-il si cher ?

Le roi sourit.

\- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

La reine claque sa langue contre son palais.

\- Probablement, dit-elle.

Elle accepte la main d'un des guerriers du _Dorocha_ et monte dans le chariot. Puis se ravise et se penche de nouveau vers Arthur, désignant du menton le garde silencieux sous son casque en forme de tête de mort.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'ils sont ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Des enfants à peine sevrés, à qui l'on a coupé la langue. Elevés pour tuer et mourir au service du roi. Des assassins parfaits. Mon mari a eu l'idée de cette garde personnelle, incorruptible et invincible. Ils étaient sa fierté.

Elle ricane d'une drôle de façon.

\- Ils n'ont pas de cœur, pas de sentiments, pas d'honneur, et leur loyauté est celle d'un chien.

Arthur réprime la nausée qui l'envahit.

\- Mais savez-vous ce qui est étrange ?

Il suit le regard levé de la reine, ce que ses yeux pensifs observent en haut d'une des tours noires.

\- Ils tuent sans pitié les autres êtres humains, mais ils ne touchent pas à ceux qui sont… 'défavorisés par la nature'. J'en ai vu mourir un sous les coups de fouet, parce qu'il a refusé jusqu'au bout de lever son arme sur un idiot comme celui qui vous suit partout.

Elle fronce les sourcils, agacée, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Comprenez-vous cela ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Ce sont des animaux – des machines de guerre. Même un loup n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer aux plus faibles.

Arthur respire profondément.

\- Faites bon voyage, Reine Annis, dit-il doucement.

Elle soutient son regard pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire, puis un sourire aigre glisse sur ses lèvres étroites.

\- Adieu, Arthur Pendragon, répond-t-elle. "Soyez assuré que je respecterai les termes de notre accord."

Il la regarde s'éloigner et frissonne.

Les capes blanches du _Dorocha_ disparaissent dans la neige qui recouvre le paysage et il se demande combien de temps encore les Ombres respecteront leur Reine de glace…

\- Sire ? Partons-nous aujourd'hui ? demande Léon à côté de lui, son haleine condensée flottant devant son visage rougi et pelé par la température.

\- Demain, répond le roi. "Soignons nos blessés, d'abord. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde soit en forme pour le trajet qui nous attend. Comment vont Gwaine et Perceval ? Et où est Lancelot ? Je veux le féliciter !"

Léon sourit.

\- Sir Gwaine a une côte cassée – espérons que cela le fera taire un moment – et Sir Perceval prétend que sa blessure au bras est déjà guérie. Les autres sont en bonne voie de guérison. Sir Lancelot est avec Merlin.

\- Evidemment, pouffe le roi.

Il a l'impression qu'un poids immense lui a été retiré de la poitrine.

Il fait le tour de ses hommes, leur serre la main, parle avec quelques-uns, leur annonce qu'ils ramèneront les corps des défunts à leurs familles et que chacun de ceux tombés sera honoré, promet un banquet à leur retour à Camelot, puis grimpe avec énergie les marches jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage avec Merlin et ses quatre plus proches chevaliers.

Il trouve son serviteur assis sur le lit, en train de se faire gronder gentiment par Lancelot.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour te lever. Regarde-un peu comme tu as du mal à respirer… repose-toi.

\- Arthur…

\- … est là, dit le roi en entrant, d'une voix tonitruante. "Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? _Mer_lin, tu oses désobéir au héros de la nation ?"

\- Sire, rougit le chevalier en se troublant.

Le roi lui assène une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Merci, dit-il avec un large sourire sincère qui s'efface en voyant la grimace d'inconfort de son lieutenant.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, répond Lancelot, les yeux plissés pour réprimer la douleur, en frottant son épaule gauche. "Juste… courbaturé, j'imagine."

Arthur hoche la tête.

\- C'est compréhensible. Repose-toi aujourd'hui. Nous partirons demain à l'aurore. Le temps s'annonce beau, il fera bon voyager sous un ciel bleu même avec ce froid de l'enfer. _Mer_lin !

Le serviteur est en train de s'étouffer avec une quinte de toux. Il expectore quelque chose de gluant et verdâtre qui frôle le roi et l'écœure malgré son inquiétude.

\- Désolé, bredouille le jeune homme en levant ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes de douleur.

Il est de nouveau à bout de souffle et ses traits anguleux sont creusés par l'épuisement, la fièvre brillante sur son front blême.

Arthur contourne soigneusement le mucus écrasé sur les dalles et rapproche les couvertures autour des épaules maigres de son serviteur.

\- Dors, Merlin. J'aurais vraiment des problèmes avec ton grand-père _et_ ma femme si je te ramène dans cet état.

Lancelot dissimule très mal un reniflement moqueur et s'entend ordonner de faire la sieste par son souverain qui a vraiment de la difficulté à prendre l'air sévère.

Perceval aide Léon à préparer les troupes pour le départ du lendemain, mais Gwaine se trouve soudain trop blessé et se faufile jusqu'à la chambre où il pique un roupillon à côté de Merlin après l'avoir examiné soigneusement – et s'être assuré que ce qu'il avait n'était pas contagieux.

Lancelot finit par les rejoindre, un peu avant la nuit. Il a été pris de vertiges dans la cour et s'est senti ridicule. Il s'assoit dans un coin et profite du fait que ce qui sort de la bouche de Gwaine n'est qu'un ronflement régulier, et non pas une longue suite de vantardises insensées, pour somnoler avec la tête appuyée contre le mur.

Il a un peu mal au ventre et des sueurs froides le parcourent de temps en temps. Il a dû prendre froid, il fallait s'y attendre.

Au souper, les hommes s'entassent tous dans la salle du trône. Ils sont un peu serrés, mais ils sont ensemble. Ils partagent des histoires de combats, trinquent à leurs camarades perdus et savourent silencieusement, discrètement, la chance d'être en vie, de rentrer demain à la maison, d'avoir gagné cette guerre.

Pendant la nuit, Lancelot est réveillé par une soif terrible. Il trébuche dans la chambre, marche presque sur Perceval en contournant les dormeurs, va remplir sa gourde et finit par rester à côté du puits. La douleur s'est intensifiée derrière son épaule et quelque part dans son abdomen, au point qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver de position confortable.

Et cette soif qui le dévore commence à l'effrayer.

Il est en train de réfléchir, passant en revue les leçons de Gaius, lorsque la silhouette du roi se dessine dans la cour. Ses pas craquent dans la neige épaisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Lancelot lève les yeux, esquisse un sourire – et s'effondre comme une masse.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, il est étendu dans la chambre en haut de la forteresse d'Ismere et cinq visages inquiets sont penchés sur lui.

\- Réveillé ? dit le roi d'un air préoccupé.

\- ça va ? demande Merlin d'une voix enrouée.

\- Hé, mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? s'exclame Gwaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sir Lancelot, vous êtes blessé ? demande Léon avec inquiétude.

\- Où as-tu mal ? interroge Perceval, très sombre.

Le chevalier sourit malgré les crampes qui s'accentuent dans son abdomen.

\- Vous êtes tous là, bredouille-t-il.

\- Où voulais-tu qu'on aille ? riposte Arthur. "On est au milieu des terres du nord, je te signale. Il n'y a pas d'autre auberge à la ronde, crois-moi. Gwaine l'aurait flairé."

Lancelot voudrait rire, mais c'est un gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tord, pressant ses bras autour de son ventre.

\- Il ne va pas bien du tout, dit Gwaine d'une voix aiguë.

Perceval secoue la tête, son visage aux traits carrés empreint de tristesse.

\- Tu avais soif ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, souffle son ami en fermant les yeux pour faire face à une nouvelle vague de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? exige Arthur, paniqué et furieux de l'être.

Sir Léon presse l'épaule du chevalier à terre pour l'encourager, tandis que Merlin glisse une couverture sous la tête de Lancelot et en déploie une autre sur ses jambes.

\- J'ai déjà vu des hommes comme ça, murmure Perceval. "Ils semblent indemnes et puis – tout à coup – le jour suivant, ils… ils meurent."

Un silence épais et suffoquant rempli la pièce, plus froid que la nuit.

\- Non, lâche Arthur entre ses dents.

Lancelot rouvre ses yeux noirs et de nouveau un sourire essaie de se frayer un passage sur ses traits contractés.

\- Vous vous rappelez cette vieille femme que nous avions rencontrée… quand nous fuyions Camelot ? Elle... elle l'avait annoncé… je m'en suis souvenu… seulement cette nuit… _la neige_… Je m'étais toujours demandé… ce qu'elle avait voulu dire…

Il marque une pause, avale, essaie de contenir la douleur qui fouaille son abdomen.

\- Je suis heureux… de pouvoir mourir pour vous…

Le roi secoue la tête avec dénégation, le visage crispé.

\- Perceval ! s'écrie-t-il d'une voix impérative, comme si le géant attendait pour agir, comme s'il trainait, comme s'il ne faisait rien alors que…

\- ça ne sert à rien, chuchote tristement Perceval.

Il se penche et prend la main de son ami, la serre dans les siennes.

\- Nous resterons avec toi, promet-il.

Les yeux noirs de Lancelot scintillent à la lueur de la bougie qu'a approchée Gwaine.

Les cinq hommes se pressent épaule contre épaule, tous penchés sur lui, frémissants, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes… grogne le chevalier en étouffant un morceau de rire qui se termine sur un gémissement. "Vous faites peur…"

\- Pardon, dit Merlin dont la lèvre inférieure s'enroule comme celle d'un enfant, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

Lancelot lui sourit et tend le bras, lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, dit-il chaleureusement. "Ne commence pas à penser que c'est ta faute en quoi que ce soit…"

Sa main emmêle les boucles noires de Merlin, mais ses yeux sont fixés sur Arthur, pendant un instant, très sérieux.

Puis il regarde de nouveau le serviteur.

\- C'est toi qui nous as rassemblés, Merlin, murmure-t-il tendrement. "Chacun d'entre nous. Je n'avais pas de but dans la vie, Gwaine n'avait pas de maison… et tu nous as trouvés. Tu nous as sauvés… prends soin d'Arthur, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hoche vivement le menton. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues librement – les larmes que les autres retiennent autant qu'ils le peuvent.

\- Reste à ses côtés, comme tu l'as toujours fait… il ne sait pas à quel point il a besoin de toi… il a peur quand il n'a pas besoin de te rassurer, il se comporte comme… un crétin royal quand tu ne lui rappelles pas d'être humble…

\- Il y aura des sanctions pour ces paroles, grommelle Arthur d'une voix enrouée.

Lancelot se contente de glousser de rire, puis un nouveau spasme lui coupe le souffle et il lui faut quelques minutes pour respirer plus calmement. Perceval lui soutient la tête et lui donne à boire, Gwaine tamponne la sueur glacée qui lui inonde le front.

\- Arthur oublierait ce qu'il est capable de faire… si tu ne croyais pas en lui…

Sir Léon ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il hochait vigoureusement la tête, le regard voilé par ses larmes et ses frisettes blondes.

\- Merlin… envoie-moi vers Avalon… sur le lac… comme Freya… s'il te plaît….

\- Promis, hoquette le serviteur.

Lancelot sourit encore.

\- Tu étais... tu es… comme un petit frère, pour moi… Merlin…

Il ferme les yeux, haletant, se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour résister à la douleur. Il sent qu'il faiblit et il y a encore tellement d'autres choses qu'il doit dire…

Il rouvre les yeux, s'affole un peu parce que sa vision obscurcie l'empêche de les voir tout de suite, puis son regard se fixe sur un visage dévasté, une barbe hirsute et deux yeux bruns suppliants.

\- Gwaine… ne pleure pas ! Paye une tournée pour moi, d'accord ? Ne… ne te saoule pas utilisant mon nom comme excuse, hein… je ne payerai pas ton ardoise, cette fois…

Il lutte contre la douleur, essaie de calmer sa respiration fuyante, son cœur qui tambourine.

\- Tu es… un homme _bien_, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce que les gens disent… je suis fier d'être ton ami… ton frère d'armes…

Son esprit se remplit de brouillard, ses pensées lui échappent. Et il a si mal. Son abdomen est en feu. Il faut qu'il… qu'il…

Il soulève péniblement les paupières, croise le regard humide de Perceval et sent sa main qui presse la sienne, encourageante, rassurante.

\- Perceval… tu as été mon seul ami… pendant tellement d'années… mon meilleur… ami… tu m'as suivi… jusqu'ici… protège-les tous… pour moi…

\- Je le ferai, je te le promets.

Lancelot se tourne vers Léon.

\- Au rapport… Sir Lancelot… chevalier… de… la Table Ronde… mission accomplie…

L'homme blond et frisé se mouche bruyamment dans sa manche.

Lancelot essaie de rire, mais ce n'est qu'un gargouillement. Son visage est aussi pâle que la neige qui s'est remise à tomber, dehors. Sa voix devient de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent tous se pencher pour l'entendre.

\- Je me rappelle… quand je vous ai rencontré… pour la première fois… Arthur… il y a… des années… on était… jeunes…. Vous étiez juste… un prince… avec un caractère de cochon… et maintenant… vous êtes… mon roi… et mon ami…

Arthur, qui s'était un peu reculé comme pour se protéger du chagrin qui se referme lentement sur lui, se rapproche. Merlin se décale pour lui faire plus de place, glisse dans les mains calleuses du roi la paume moite du blessé.

Son corps maigre frissonne violemment contre l'épaule de son maître.

\- Je n'ai jamais… regretté une seule fois… mon serment… quand vous n'aviez… ni château… ni pays… ni couronne…. Cette nuit-là…. Vous m'avez fait chevalier de Camelot…

Il ferme les yeux et, pendant un instant, ils retiennent tous leurs souffles, consternés, puis il rouvre les paupières péniblement et regarde de nouveau son souverain.

\- Arthur… prenez soin de Guenièvre… ne la laissez pas pleurer… donnez-lui des choses à faire… elle est forte… elle surmontera… son chagrin, si elle… est occupée… rappelez-lui… qu'elle peut… s'amuser… faites-la… rire… _s'il vous plait_… elle est… tout… pour moi… rendez-la… heureuse…

Sa respiration s'accélère et la sueur froide sur son front se mélange aux larmes qui coulent sur ses tempes et s'écrasent sur les dalles noires.

Il se tord, tousse et crachote un filet de sang. Le bout de ses doigts et ses lèvres ont bleui.

Gwaine serre les poings. Léon est agenouillé tout droit, comme au chevet de la personne la plus importante du monde. Perceval est penché, le dos recroquevillé, les mains toujours enveloppées autour de celles de son ami.

Arthur ne s'est pas rendu compte que Merlin s'était accroché à sa chemise et garde les yeux fixés sur son lieutenant, la cornée tellement sèche qu'elle le brûle.

\- Vous vous rappelez ?… le jour de ce tournoi… quand nous attrapions ces anneaux… pour les donner à nos… dames… elles étaient… si belles… sous le dais… votre reine… et mon amour… avec des fleurs… dans leurs cheveux, et… la bataille… de boules de neige… sur la terrasse… nous… gagnions… Merlin et moi… vous savez…

Il sourit.

C'est Lancelot, son visage si bienveillant, ses yeux noirs brillants, ses cheveux sombres qui ondulent sur son front, beau et fier malgré sa barbe de quatre jours, malgré le sang sur son menton, malgré sa respiration labourée.

\- C'était… une… bonne…vie… _merci_… mon… roi…

Ses cils caressent ses pommettes tannées par le grand air et un dernier souffle glisse entre ses lèvres.

Le regard de Gwaine se perd dans le vide.

\- Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Léon pleure en silence et Perceval aussi.

La gorge nouée, Arthur serre contre son épaule Merlin qui sanglote.

Dehors, la neige tombe en délicats flocons, légers et cotonneux, comme des plumes.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	20. Numéro Quatre

**NUMERO QUATRE**

* * *

Le ciel est si haut, si bleu, si beau.

Le soleil scintille sur la neige poudreuse et réchauffe doucement leurs visages marbrés par le froid.

Ce soir, ils dormiront à Camelot.

_Ce soir, il faudra annoncer à Guenièvre que Lancelot ne reviendra pas de la forteresse d'Ismere._

Arthur serre le poing dans son gant de cuir noir.

_C'est comme ça. C'est la vie. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux…_

_Ça n'enlève rien à la culpabilité qui le ronge._

Il enfonce le cou dans la fourrure de son long manteau rouge et jette un coup d'œil en direction du hongre qui chemine à côté de lui sur le chemin qui serpente en pente douce.

Merlin est couché sur l'encolure du cheval, son visage très pâle contre le poil alezan, enveloppé dans une couverture qu'ils ont coincée dans les nœuds qui l'attachent à ses étriers. Il dort malgré les cahotements, malgré la toux qui lui déchire les poumons, et Arthur est reconnaissant pour ce petit miracle, au moins.

Sir Léon remonte la colonne au trot et ralentit sa monture à hauteur du roi.

\- Il est toujours là, Sire.

Arthur tire sur les rênes, se retourne, met sa main en visière pour regarder en haut de la colline.

_Oui. Un point foncé dans l'étendue immaculée. Un éclat de métal sous les rayons éblouissants._

Sir Léon fronce les sourcils.

\- Que faisons-nous ? On ne peut pas le laisser s'approcher plus près de l'intérieur des terres sans s'en occuper. C'est une violation de l'accord avec la Reine Annis !

Le roi secoue la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il sombrement. "Je crois qu'il est là de sa propre volonté. Interpellons-le, Léon. Voyons s'il essaie de s'enfuir. S'il… s'il n'a pas d'intention malfaisante, je crois qu'il se laissera questionner."

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vous répondre, grommelle le chevalier blond en faisant faire demi-tour à son cheval, le nez froncé avec dégoût.

Vingt minutes plus tard, sous le chêne enneigé qui marque l'entrée des terres fermières de Camelot, dans le cercle hostile des soldats vêtus de pourpre, Sir Léon pousse l'homme qui les suit depuis trois jours.

Il n'a pas fait mine d'essayer de s'échapper, a rendu son épée à la première sommation, s'est laissé emmener sans résistance.

Arthur croise les bras et prend le temps de dévisager le guerrier du _Dorocha_.

Il est très grand – presque plus que Perceval – et tient son affreux casque en forme de tête de mort sous le bras. Des fourrures de loups grises et mouchetées de noir bordent sa cape couleur de cendre. Son visage est… étonnement normal. Buriné, barbu, ordinaire. Ce sont ses yeux qui rappellent ce qu'il est. Froids, inexpressifs, d'un noir olivâtre, très rapprochés.

\- Es-tu seul ? demande le roi.

L'homme acquiesce sans un bruit.

\- Viens-tu en ennemi ?

Un murmure court sur les rangs.

_Personne ne croira la réponse d'un de ceux qui ont massacré tant des leurs._

L'Ombre Blanche secoue la tête.

\- En ami ?

Pas de mouvement.

\- Pourquoi nous suis-tu ?

Arthur a à peine fini de poser la question qu'il lève les yeux au ciel : _le muet ne risque pas de lui répondre._

Mais le guerrier du _Dorocha_ tend le bras en direction de Merlin que Gwaine a descendu de son cheval et à qui il est en train de donner à boire, au pied de l'arbre.

Le roi lève la main pour ramener le silence autour de lui et réfléchir en paix.

\- Est-ce que c'était toi ? demande-t-il finalement. "Celui d'entre vous qui s'est occupé de lui ?"

De nouveau un geste de dénégation, puis le pouce de l'homme monte à sa gorge et la souligne d'un geste significatif.

\- Celui-là est mort… traduit Arthur pour lui-même, à mi-voix.

Il gratte son menton piqueté de poils blonds et drus.

L'agitation contrariée de ses hommes est contagieuse et la douleur d'avoir perdu tant de camarades une blessure encore ouverte.

_Il n'a pas envie de se montrer clément._

_Pas du tout._

Mais il revoit le cortège lugubre de Caerleon qui s'en va et les paroles de la Reine résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

_"Je ne comprends pas…"_

_"Nous vous avons longuement étudié…"_

_"Mort sous les coups de fouet parce qu'il avait refusé de lever son épée sur un idiot..."_

Il mordille l'intérieur de sa joue, tout en scrutant les traits imperturbables de l'ennemi. Lancelot lui manque plus jamais.

_Que dirait le chevalier aux yeux noirs s'il était là ?_

Exactement comme lorsqu'ils ont eu cette dernière discussion dans la salle du trône d'Ismere.

_"Ce ne sont pas des animaux, Sire. Une bête sauvage n'accorde pas d'intérêt à qui se montre plus faible. Elle n'en a ni le loisir ni le cœur. La Reine Annis se trompe. Ces êtres qui n'ont connu ni amour ni bonté sont plus humains qu'elle. Instinctivement, ils savent faire preuve de compassion."_

Arthur peut l'imaginer sans peine, avec son sourire doux et son regard résolu.

_Cet assassin sans cœur, incorruptible, dressé à tuer et à servir, a-t-il décidé de changer son destin ?_

_A-t-on le droit de lui refuser la chance d'une autre vie ?_

_Quelles seront les conséquences s'il…_

\- Merlin !

Il tourne la tête à la voix alarmée de Gwaine et s'aperçoit que son serviteur s'est levé et trébuche dans leur direction, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes fixés sur l'Ombre Blanche.

\- Vous… avez… tué… Lancelot…

Sa voix se brise et il vacille sur les derniers pas, tremblant sous l'assaut d'une violente quinte de toux.

_Il est trop faible, il va tomber…_

Arthur tend le bras pour le rattraper, Sir Léon fait un mouvement en avant, Gwaine s'élance…

Le casque en forme de tête de mort tombe et s'enfonce dans la neige avec un bruit feutré.

Le _Dorocha_ a saisi Merlin pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer et ses mains gantées font preuve d'une étonnante douceur en le redressant.

\- Vous… l'avez… tué… balbutie le jeune homme dans un sanglot. "Et les autres… nos… amis…"

Ses poings se ferment et s'abattent – oh, sans risquer de causer le moindre mal, à peine plus forts que ceux d'un nouveau-né – contre le plastron de cuir blanc.

\- Vous… vous… vous…

Personne ne dit rien devant ce chagrin trop grand, si impuissant, mais les regards sont lourds de reproche, tout autour.

_Oui, Lancelot est mort de ses blessures à la suite du combat singulier, comme il aurait pu mourir après n'importe quelle autre bataille, mais dans leurs cœurs, c'est le _Dorocha_ qui l'a tué._

Sir Léon détourne les yeux. Perceval baisse la tête. Gwaine observe le serviteur d'un air sombre.

\- Pour… quoi… pour… quoi…

La respiration de Merlin s'accélère, sifflante et laborieuse, et à la façon dont ses narines se pincent, Arthur se doute qu'il va bientôt s'évanouir de nouveau, céder à la douleur lovée à l'intérieur de sa maigre poitrine, au mal qui l'empêche de respirer.

Le roi fait un pas en avant pour mettre fin à cette scène pénible, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, le guerrier ouvre la bouche et un drôle de son en sort.

_Un raclement, un grognement – un bruit rauque et plaintif comme les pleurs d'un chien._

_Quelque chose de résolument soucieux._

Merlin cesse de pleurer immédiatement et lève ses grands yeux bleus. Des larmes sont encore accrochées à ses cils.

Il penche la tête de côté. Tend la main, étonné, et touche la gorge râpeuse de l'ennemi.

\- Oh, dit-il.

Il renifle.

Le _Dorocha_ lui lâche prudemment les bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il tombe, et recule d'un pas.

Il incline la tête et se met à genoux, les bras écartés pour montrer qu'il ne veut aucun mal.

Les hommes ricanent, se poussent du coude. Ils voient Arthur dans l'ombre de Merlin, ils pensent que le guerrier se soumet.

Mais le roi voit autre chose.

_Quelqu'un de très grand qui se met à la portée de quelqu'un de plus petit._

_Pour l'apprivoiser._

Peut-être que Lancelot avait raison…

\- Oh, répète Merlin.

Puis il tousse, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, chancelle et se rattrape machinalement sur l'épaule de l'homme devant lui.

Les yeux sombres de l'ennemi le surveillent avec attention, jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée.

_Est-ce vraiment un monstre ?_

_Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?_

Sir Léon se penche pour chuchoter à l'oreille du roi, mais celui-ci le fait taire d'un geste.

Les longs doigts de Merlin palpent les mâchoires du guerrier, intrigués.

\- Il ne peut pas parler, commente-t-il au bout d'un moment, et tout le monde sait qu'il s'adresse à Arthur.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a plus de langue, répond celui-ci avec simplicité.

\- Oh, souffle Merlin pour la troisième fois.

Le roi s'approche lentement et se place à côté de son serviteur.

\- Je pense qu'il aimerait nous proposer ses services, dit-il d'une voix grave, ses yeux durs fixés sur l'homme. "Je crois qu'il ne souhaite plus appartenir à la Reine Annis."

Le _Dorocha_ incline le menton.

\- C'est un traître ? demande Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

Les lèvres d'Arthur s'étirent en un sourire amer.

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme aux grandes oreilles réfléchit un moment. La bise qui s'est levée se glisse dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, rougissant son nez et ses pommettes.

\- Non, dit enfin Merlin de cette voix grave et étouffée que lui donne son nez bouché. "C'est un _réfugié_."

Gwaine lâche un rire étranglé.

Perceval secoue la tête, effaré.

Sir Léon et les autres sont partagés entre stupéfaction et hostilité.

\- Réfugié ou traitre, il ne peut pas entrer _libre_ à Camelot, dit fermement Arthur. "Il doit prouver sa bonne foi. C'est un prisonnier de guerre, même s'il s'est livré volontairement."

Il sent ses hommes grommeler leur approbation et il comprend leur animosité. Il la partage.

_Et en même temps…_

Il a pitié.

_De la bête qui les a suivis sur des miles et des miles, avec l'espoir d'être entendue avant d'être exécutée._

_De l'homme qui a osé tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué pour voir si – peut-être – quelque part, une autre vie existait._

_Du monstre qui a brisé ses chaines parce qu'il a été témoin d'un seul acte de bonté – parce qu'il a entendu un roi supplier qu'on épargne son serviteur._

Il fait un signe et deux hommes s'approchent pour ligoter le _Dorocha_ qui ne fait pas un geste pour se défendre ou s'enfuir.

\- Attendez, demande Merlin. "S'il vous plaît."

Il se penche et un sourire compatissant s'inscrit sur son visage épuisé.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Arthur est presque sûr que les sourcils de l'homme ont eu un tressautement incrédule.

Puis l'Ombre Blanche lève la main et montre quatre doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interroge le jeune homme aux yeux bleus innocents.

Le roi tapote son index contre ses lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas de nom, Merlin. Il n'était… je ne crois pas qu'on se soit soucié de lui donner un nom.

Gwaine s'approche et replace la couverture sur les épaules du serviteur qui grelotte et ne s'en aperçoit pas.

\- Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'on le désignait, dit le chevalier en s'efforçant de prendre son ton gouailleur habituel et en échouant complètement. "J'ai connu un mercenaire, une fois, qui donnait des numéros à ceux qui travaillaient pour lui."

Les soldats de Camelot enroulent les cordes autour du géant ennemi et vérifient plusieurs fois les nœuds. L'un d'entre eux crache dans la neige. Personne n'ose élever la voix pour réclamer du roi qu'on exécute l'assassin de Caerleon, qu'on verse sang pour sang, qu'on venge Lancelot.

Arthur respire profondément, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Lancelot est mort, mais le combat a été loyal._

_Les Ombres Blanches ont frappé sauvagement ses troupes, mais elles l'ont fait en suivant leurs ordres._

_Quel avantage y a-t-il pour son royaume s'il respecte l'ennemi qui s'est livré entre ses mains ? _

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel très bleu, la neige si blanche.

Les branches de chêne, étendues au-dessus de lui, sont bien assez solides pour qu'on y pende un homme.

\- Quatre, dit la voix de Merlin, à côté de lui, pensive mais haletante. "Numéro Quatre."

\- C'est inhumain, marmonne Perceval.

Sir Léon fait la grimace.

\- Pour savoir comment l'appeler, ça suffira pour l'instant. Sire, que devons-nous faire de lui ?

Arthur examine une dernière fois l'assassin stoïque dont les yeux sont posés sur Merlin – hors d'haleine et de nouveau brûlant de fièvre – que Gwaine gronde à mi-voix d'avoir trop présumé de ses forces.

_"Que dois-je faire, Lancelot ?"_

_"Vous le savez, Sire. Vous êtes le roi. Ayez confiance en vous. Votre cœur sait quelle est la réponse."_

Arthur sent la main amicale presser son épaule.

_Il n'est pas son père._

_Il n'est pas Caerleon._

_Il est Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot._

Le roi qui un jour fut un prince qui écoutait avec passion, il y a longtemps, un homme à la barbe noire et bouclée qui expliquait que chaque individu devrait pouvoir vivre des fruits de son travail et ne pas en être dépouillé par plus fort que lui. Que personne n'a le droit de posséder un autre être humain. Que faire preuve de pardon sera toujours – _toujours_ – un plus grand exploit que de se montrer intraitable.

\- Ramenons-le à Camelot.

Ils reprennent la route après avoir mangé et cheminent en silence dans la plaine blanche où s'élèvent les fumées tranquilles des cheminées. Le haut soleil d'hiver chatoie en glissant à travers les glaçons qui frangent d'argent les branches des arbres. La neige moelleuse craque sous leurs pas et les roues des chariots qui ramènent les morts.

Les gens apparaissent sur le pas des portes dans les campagnes, font la révérence, commentent leur passage, et Arthur les salue sobrement.

A chaque foulée, il est un peu plus conscient de la longue liste inscrite sur le parchemin roulé qu'il a glissé dans sa chemise.

La foule est compacte quand ils arrivent à la basse ville – les sentinelles les ont vu arriver de loin. Des bannières, des rubans de tissus colorés, des clochettes, des guirlandes de houx et de gui sont pendues partout aux fenêtres et sur des fils au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Partout, des visages souriants, reconnaissants, chaleureux.

\- Vive le roi !

\- Merci, mes seigneurs !

\- Les dieux bénissent votre majesté !

Les manants offrent des pommes et des chopes d'hydromel aux soldats, des filles dansent en avant dans la rue dans des envolées de jupons et des gloussements de rire.

Une vieille femme toute ridée adresse à Arthur un sourire lumineux si sincère qu'il en a le souffle coupé, une jeune maman lui tend son bébé pour qu'il lui effleure le front. Des petits garçons courent à côté de son cheval en lui promettant qu'un jour ils feront partie de son armée.

_Son peuple._

_Si heureux, si soulagé._

Arthur jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ne voit que les figures de ses soldats et de ses chevaliers, tous en train de recevoir cet accueil avec simplicité.

_Ils ne sont pas des héros._

_Ils sont juste vivants._

_De retour à la maison._

Son cheval passe sur le pont-levis, il respire l'odeur des pierres anciennes de Camelot sous la voûte enfumée par les braseros des gardes depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, et il est chez lui.

Les trompettes sonnent.

Il passe la jambe au-dessus de sa selle, saute à terre et se retourne juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras la reine qui a dévalé les vastes escaliers blancs sans se soucier du protocole.

\- Arthur !

Elle noue ses bras autour de lui et il la serre contre lui, enfouissant son visage sale et fatigué dans la longue chevelure châtaine parfumée et douce.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué, Mithian…

Il la détache un peu de lui, lui prend le visage dans ses mains, presse un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle pleure et rit à la fois, ses yeux d'ambre le contemplent avec adoration et soulagement.

_Elle est si belle._

_Si vivante._

_Si réelle._

Elle penche la tête de côté en arquant un sourcil devant son expression sombre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Arthur ?

Il se redresse, regarde autour de lui.

Sir Léon embrasse sa femme, sa petite fille pendue à son genou. Sir Elyan fait sauter dans les airs son garçonnet qui pousse des trilles de joie et son épouse essuie une larme. Gwaine passe la main dans ses cheveux, debout dans un cercle de damoiselles en émoi. Perceval descend Merlin de son cheval sous l'œil soucieux de Gaius. Le vieil homme a l'air terriblement ému quand il prend son petit-fils dans ses bras.

En bas des grands escaliers blancs, Guenièvre se dresse sur la pointe des pieds dans sa longue robe de velours violet, le cou tendu pour scruter la foule. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, remonte une marche pour mieux voir, laisse échapper une exclamation d'inquiétude étouffée.

\- Arthur ? demande Mithian d'une voix anxieuse en suivant le regard de son mari. "_Oh_. Oh non, Arthur…"

Le roi enlève doucement les doigts accrochés à son manteau et se dirige à pas lourds vers l'ancienne servante.

\- Guenièvre.

Elle se tourne vers lui.

Il avale sa salive.

\- Je…

Elle secoue la tête lentement, ses yeux noisette dilatés d'horreur.

\- Je suis désolé. Lancelot… Lancelot est mort.

Elle ne crie pas. Elle n'éclate pas en sanglots. Elle ne tombe pas à genoux. Elle ne part pas en courant.

Elle reste plantée là, en face de lui, très droite dans sa longue robe, les bras le long du corps, avec juste ce mouvement de droite et de gauche pour dire non.

Et ce silence est insoutenable.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

C'est un jour glorieux.

Sur les rives du lac, tous les chevaliers sont en armures rutilantes, leurs longs manteaux rouges comme des coquelicots sur la neige immaculée.

Guenièvre se tient debout sur la berge, vêtue d'une robe noire, ses cheveux frisés simplement retenus en arrière par le peigne d'ivoire qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage.

\- Je veux rendre hommage à Sir Lancelot, dit Arthur d'une voix forte, tandis que Sir Léon et Sir Elyan poussent sur l'eau la barque dans laquelle repose leur ami, dans un écrin d'hellébores aux corolles blanches. "Nous avons une immense dette envers lui. Ce n'est pas seulement ce qu'il a accompli dont nous nous rappellerons. Mais c'est de son courage. Sa compassion. La générosité de son cœur."

Perceval tend son arc et enflamme la flèche sur la torche que tient Gwaine.

\- Il était le plus noble d'entre nous, continue Arthur, sa voix lente et grave. "Il a donné sa vie pour nous tous."

Le tir doré traverse le ciel en une courbe gracieuse et la barque s'embrase au-dessus du lac dans lequel se reflètent les sommets des montagnes recouvertes de neige.

\- Il était fidèle à sa parole. Il était… chevalier de la table ronde.

Le roi se tait et tout le monde contemple le brasier magnifique et si triste, loin, là-bas.

Mithian serre très fort la main d'Arthur et ses larmes ruissellent sur son visage.

Merlin se détache de Gaius en s'essuyant les yeux et s'avance de son pas un peu maladroit vers Guenièvre, petite silhouette immobile et noire, seule devant eux.

Doucement, tout doucement, il prend dans sa main calleuse celle de la servante qui a été sa première amie à Camelot.

Elle tressaille.

Ses yeux noisette ne quittent pas le lac.

\- Il t'aimait, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je sais, chuchote Merlin.

\- Il nous aimait tous.

\- Oui.

Guenièvre inspire profondément et se tourne vers Merlin.

Elle lui sourit d'un air fragile.

\- Je voudrais bien rester seule, maintenant, souffle-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête.

Puis remonte sur la berge et avec lui emmène les autres.

Arthur est le dernier à partir.

Le seul, aussi, à voir soudain Guenièvre se plier en deux et se mettre à sangloter, le visage dans les mains, en face du lac où reposera pour toujours Lancelot.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Il fait sombre, dans le cachot.

L'homme est assis contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le visage levé pour laisser l'unique rayon de soleil qui passe par le soupirail lui caresser le visage.

Il ne bouge pas quand la clé tourne dans la serrure, ni quand la grille grince en tournant sur ses gonds.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit le roi, "nous avons envoyé vers Avalon un homme qui croyait que toi et les tiens n'étiez pas que des monstres."

L'Ombre Blanche ne cille pas.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'exécuter pour que sa veuve trouve du repos dans son chagrin.

Le prisonnier ne réagit pas.

Arthur croise les bras et souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur qui suinte.

\- Es-tu venu pour mourir, Numéro Quatre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que ça n'arrivera pas.

Le guerrier _Dorocha_ entrouvre un œil.

Et il sourit, pour la première fois.

_D'une drôle de façon. Un peu comme un carnassier qui soulève une babine._

Il a de mauvaises dents et la grimace inhabituelle lui a fait froncer le nez et rapprocher les yeux.

\- Tu fais peur, lui lance Arthur en secouant la tête. "Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que Merlin te trouve. Tu ne ressembles _même pas_ à un chat."

Il siffle et les gardes laissent passer son serviteur entre leurs hallebardes.

Merlin se glisse dans la cellule et s'accroupit devant le prisonnier.

Ses yeux bleus le regardent longuement, avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

\- Bonjour, dit-il enfin.

Il pose ses doigts sur la gorge de l'homme et il rit doucement quand il la sent vibrer avec le son inarticulé qui lui répond.

\- Bienvenue à Camelot, Numéro Quatre.

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de rancœur dans sa voix.

Une vie s'est terminée, mais une autre commence.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

**_ Notes : Pour ceux ou celles qui se posaient la question, Lancelot est mort _pour de vrai_ et ne reviendra pas. Merlin avait une pneumonie et on n'en mourrait pas toujours au moyen-âge (oui, la moutarde existait en Grande-Bretagne à l'époque : vous voulez la recette ?). Lancelot est décédé d'une rupture de la rate en deux temps, une blessure ultra courante à l'époque des chevaliers (j'ai encore fait des recherches et vivent les jours de congé, parce que le dernier chapitre m'a tenue assise et concentrée pendant 13 heures _d'affilée_. Mais ça en valait la peine quand je _vous_ lis ensuite...)_**


	21. PROMESSES (Partie I)

**PROMESSES**

**_(Partie I_****)**

* * *

Il faut du temps pour qu'ils s'habituent à l'absence de Lancelot.

Le souvenir de sa présence est partout dans le château.

Le râtelier vide dans l'armurerie, sa longue écriture raffinée sur tellement de rapports, son cheval qui piaffe dans les écuries, la grande fenêtre géminée au rez-de-chaussée sur laquelle il s'asseyait pour lire ses livres de poésie épique.

A chaque détour de couloir, quand ils se tournent vers le banc sur le terrain d'entraînement, au bout de la table des banquets, ils s'attendent à croiser son sourire, à entendre sa voix grave et chaleureuse, à le voir s'avancer vers eux.

Il n'est plus là et cependant la vie continue.

Ils ne l'oublient pas, mais petit à petit la douleur devient plus sourde, plus tendre, plus lointaine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se remettent à rire, à faire des projets – et c'est ainsi qu'ils honorent sa mémoire.

C'est pour Guenièvre que c'est le plus difficile et Arthur comprend lorsqu'elle lui demande si elle peut quitter la cour pendant quelques temps. Il lui propose de l'envoyer au bord de la mer, chez son oncle Agravaine, et la jeune femme accepte avec reconnaissance. Elle s'y occupera de Morgane dont elle était proche comme d'une sœur, avant le siège de Camelot. Ce sera un lien avec le passé, sans la souffrance de lui rappeler constamment la perte de son époux. L'occasion de se rendre utile, mais aussi de soigner sa peine.

Merlin et Mithian la serrent très fort dans leurs bras, promettent de lui écrire souvent et restent sur le chemin jusqu'à ce que la petite escorte disparaisse dans le lointain.

Les jours passent, la neige fond.

Sir Léon a repris les fonctions de commandant en chef et c'est Gwaine, étonnement, qui s'installe peu à peu à la place de second, prouvant qu'il peut être sage et discipliné lorsqu'il s'applique. Arthur pensait que Perceval hériterait naturellement du poste, mais le géant a trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Quelque chose dont lui seul peut s'occuper.

_Numéro Quatre._

Arthur a beaucoup hésité.

Il sait la haine farouche qu'entretiennent ses hommes envers l'Ombre Blanche. Gwaine refuse d'aborder le sujet de l'ancien assassin. Ses conseillers désapprouvent la présence du prisonnier dans les geôles de Camelot et Sir Léon a dit tout net qu'il démissionnerait si le roi l'obligeait à interagir avec l'homme de Caerleon.

Mais Perceval a penché la tête de côté, pensif, quand Arthur a expliqué sa théorie – et les progrès que fait Merlin pour communiquer avec le guerrier du _Dorocha_. Le géant est le seul à croire que Numéro Quatre veut _vraiment_ changer de camp – le seul à imaginer ce que le roi devine indistinctement lorsqu'il observe son serviteur accroupi dans la cellule devant le monstre.

_Celui qui tuait pour ceux qui ont fait de lui une bête deviendra un homme prêt à mourir pour ceux qui le traitent avec bonté._

Perceval a juré allégeance à Arthur et il fait confiance aux instincts de Merlin comme aux signes que donnent les étoiles. Mais plus que tout, il croit en Lancelot, et il sait que celui-ci approuverait.

Alors il s'est porté volontaire pour accompagner Merlin dans la cellule, puis pour surveiller le prisonnier lourdement enchainé quand le serviteur a demandé s'il pouvait l'emmener _dehors_. Numéro Quatre n'a pas cherché à s'échapper une seule fois. Il est resté stoïque quand ils ont traversé la cour sous l'œil hostile des gardes, a levé la tête une fois debout dans le pré à l'extérieur des remparts et laissé le soleil caresser son visage inexpressif.

Merlin babillait en pointant du doigt les nuages dans le ciel bleu et, à un moment, le géant a aperçu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un éclat amusé dans le coin de l'œil du soldat ennemi.

C'est ce qui l'a décidé. Il en a parlé d'abord avec le roi puis, le jour suivant, il a emmené deux bâtons d'entraînement, fixé le bout de la chaîne dans un anneau au bord des douves, et proposé à Numéro Quatre un match contre lui.

Merlin s'est perché sur un coin de murette.

L'Ombre Blanche a longtemps observé Perceval, comme pour sonder ses intentions – il serait si facile de tuer le prisonnier _par accident_ et certains ont déjà essayé. Parfois on ne lui apporte pas son repas, d'autres jours un coup de pied sournois s'enfonce dans ses côtes alors qu'il est assis, toujours au même endroit, sur la paille de la cellule. Ses geôliers crachent au sol en refermant les grilles, on lui souffle qu'il ne s'écoulera pas longtemps avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre les autres âmes damnées de l'autre côté du voile.

Il ne s'en préoccupe guère. Les mauvais traitements sont tout ce qu'il a connu.

Il ne bronche pas.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est le moment où viendra le jeune homme fragile avec ses grands yeux bleus sincères.

Les longs doigts de Merlin effleurent sa gorge noueuse et Numéro Quatre ronronne en réponse.

Comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il y a de cela si longtemps. Comme lorsqu'avec ses frères il vivait dans la bauge, couvert de sang, de boues, de larmes, et que chaque jour il devait tuer ou mourir. Lorsque la porte grinçait, poussée par celui qui apportait leur repas, les chiots humains se redressaient et couinaient doucement. Le vieux gardien aux yeux d'enfant caressait leurs têtes hirsutes en racontant des histoires de licornes, de quêtes magiques, d'un monde où ils seraient libres.

Puis le maître d'armes a surpris le simplet en train de panser la blessure d'un des jeunes soldats, un jour. Et il l'a tué.

Alors ils ont juré, de toute la force de leurs cordes vocales mutilées.

Et ils ont grandi. Ils ont massacré, déchiré, tranché, sans se sentir humains comme ceux qui tombaient sous leurs coups. Mais jamais ils n'ont touché à ceux qui avaient le même regard perdu dans un rêve.

Lorsqu'on les a envoyés par-delà la frontière, ils ont très vite entendu parler de l'étrange souverain de Camelot. Un roi-chevalier, dont la force et l'habileté dans tous les arts de la guerre était inégalée. Un étrange monarque, plus préoccupé du bien-être de son peuple que de l'étiquette et des convenances.

Mais ils n'ont pas cru ceux qui racontaient qu'Arthur Pendragon était suivi partout par un grand idiot maigrichon et qu'il le traitait comme un frère.

Ce que font les humains n'a pas d'importance à leurs yeux.

Mais cette nuit-là, au bord du lac gelé, le cri du roi a résonné dans la nuit.

_\- "Epargnez mon serviteur ! Ce n'est qu'un simple d'esprit... Il ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça…"_

L'histoire était vraie.

Alors Numéro Quatre a décidé d'y croire.

_Il mourra plus tard._

_Il mourra si c'est son destin._

Mais il veut voir. Il veut comprendre. Il veut suivre et peut-être servir le roi qui n'aurait jamais lâchement frappé le vieil homme aux yeux d'enfant et privé les chiots de leur ange gardien.

_Le roi qu'aime Merlin._

Quand il accepte le bâton que lui tend Perceval, ses yeux sombres examinent le géant. S'il faut le tuer pour survivre, il le fera.

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, promet Merlin.

\- Il dit vrai, ajoute Perceval avec bonté. "Je pensais juste que tu devais te sentir rouillé après toutes ces semaines dans les cachots et que tu aimerais peut-être te dégourdir les muscles."

Il recule, se met en position de combat. Le guerrier _Dorocha_ incline la tête et attend.

Quand Perceval l'attaque, il l'envoie rouler au sol d'un seul mouvement de bras. Les chaînes cliquètent à ses chevilles et une goutte de sueur coule sur le long de son visage.

Le géant se relève et, après un instant, lui adresse un large sourire amical.

\- Pas mal, lance-t-il.

Et il revient à la charge.

Au bout d'une heure, ils sont haletants et endoloris, mais Perceval a l'air satisfait et l'assassin de Caerleon ne le montre pas, mais il a apprécié la joute.

Au bout d'une semaine, le match au pied des remparts est devenu quelque chose de régulier.

Arthur y assiste les bras croisés et hoche le menton.

\- C'est bien, Perceval, dit-il sobrement.

Il tapote l'épaule de Merlin en repartant et, à partir de ce jour, laisse le géant gérer les sorties du prisonnier.

Son serviteur continue de visiter Numéro Quatre régulièrement. Il a beaucoup réfléchi et lui a trouvé un nom – _un _vrai_ nom_ – qu'il lui a donné avec solennité.

_Derian._

Perceval a approuvé et il s'est interposé le jour où Merlin a mentionné sa trouvaille dans l'armurerie et reçu à la tête en guise d'approbation une douzaine de commentaires plus blessants les uns que les autres, ainsi que plusieurs paires de bottes et gantelets lancés en travers la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas _lui_ qui a tué Lancelot ! a protesté le jeune homme à mi-voix, son regard bleu effrayé par l'animosité générale.

Sir Léon a fait cesser le tumulte avec des yeux sévères et prévenu le serviteur qu'il n'était pas question que l'Ombre Blanche soit mentionnée une seule autre fois dans _son_ armurerie.

Gwaine n'a rien dit, mais il est venu assister au match entre Perceval et le guerrier _Dorocha_, le lendemain. Et plus tard, pendant qu'ils surveillaient Merlin en train de polir l'armure du roi, assis en tailleur à côté de l'assassin enchaîné qui faisait la sieste dans l'herbe, l'ancien clochard a lâché un grognement désapprobateur.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une bête sauvage. Un jour, il nous trahira, comme il a trahi Caerleon. Et ce jour-là, c'est Merlin qui souffrira le plus…

\- Ne peux-tu pas y croire, Gwaine ? a soufflé doucement son ami.

\- Non. J'ai les yeux ouverts, Perceval. Le monde que construit Arthur est trop beau pour qu'il n'y ait pas un millier de raisons pour vouloir le détruire. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Quand le jour viendra où ce chien montrera de nouveau les crocs, je serai là et je le tuerai.

Il est parti et le géant est resté seul.

_Peut-être que Gwaine a raison._

_Peut-être qu'ils sont fous._

_Le royaume dont rêve Arthur est une utopie._

_Mais est-ce si mal d'y croire ? D'y travailler ? D'espérer alors que les choses changent, que les gens deviennent différents ?_

Ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches d'y arriver.

Le roi Lot a succédé à Cenred et se soumet à l'autorité de Camelot. La fidélité de Nemeth leur est acquise, bien évidemment. Bayard a renouvelé envers Arthur les alliances établies entre son père et le royaume de Mercia. La reine Annis a signé un traité de paix à Ismere.

Sur les cinq grands royaumes, il ne reste qu'Odin, au sud-est.

Cette allégeance-là sera la plus difficile à obtenir. Le roi de Cornouailles hait Arthur profondément parce que celui-ci a tué son fils en duel, il y a des années. Odin n'attend qu'un signe de faiblesse pour bondir sur Camelot comme sur une proie.

Et puis il y a toutes les autres principautés du nord, les domaines des seigneurs de guerre qui ne sont soumis à aucune autorité, les mercenaires qui sont au coude à coude avec les nobles.

Parmi les plus puissants, Tir Mor, Tregor, Elmet, Gawant se sont déjà ralliés à la couronne de Camelot.

Albion est presque là, presque visible, presque palpable.

Arthur contemple les cartes chaque jour, il caresse du plat de la main les noms des états qui lui appartiennent, marmonne pour lui-même en réfléchissant à ses prochaines stratégies.

Il en rêve la nuit et Mithian se moque gentiment de lui quand il ouvre les yeux, un peu égaré, et s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas en train de signer son dernier traité au sommet d'une colline coiffée de menhirs, mais dans ses appartements à Camelot.

Il tourne la tête et elle est là, alanguie au creux du grand lit moelleux, son opulente chevelure châtaine répandue sur les oreillers brodés.

Le soleil entre timidement par la fenêtre et une brise un peu fraîche agite les longs rideaux. Il entend le gazouillis des oiseaux, des cloches au loin, les voix des serviteurs dans la cour. Les roses embaument sur la table à côté des parchemins qu'il a étudiés la nuit dernière.

Il est chez lui.

Il se tourne sur le côté, tend la main pour caresser la joue de sa femme, écarter une mèche ondulée qui lui tombe sur le front.

\- Parlez-moi d'Albion, réclame-t-elle. "Que ferons-nous lorsque vous aurez la loyauté de toutes les terres ?"

Il ne se lasse pas de le lui raconter.

\- Nous irons au-delà des _Grandes Mers de Meredor_, sur de grands bateaux…

\- … avec une proue en forme de dragon, interrompt la reine.

\- Des bateaux majestueux, avec des voiles rouges et des bannières d'or, acquiesce Arthur. "Nous voyagerons partout, plus loin encore que Lancelot n'est allé. Nous irons à la rencontre des gens au-delà de nos frontières, nous apprendrons leurs traditions et leurs usages…"

Il a découvert en s'asseyant aux tables des paysans pour déjeuner avec eux à quel point rassembler différents esprits et connaissances pouvait s'avérer enrichissant. Un chevalier féru de mécanique s'est trouvé un jour en sandwich entre un forgeron et un fermier, et ces trois-là ont révolutionné le système d'irrigation des propriétés fermières à l'ouest de Camelot.

Geoffroy de Monmouth s'est laissé entraîner sous le chêne où Arthur s'assoit pour donner ses audiences au petit peuple quand il fait beau (_s'il pleut, il se réfugie dans une grange et il n'y a rien de plus étrange que de juger des héritages ou de départager des disputes sous les yeux de velours d'une paire de vaches_). Le conseiller a aperçu un groupe d'enfants en train de loucher sur les notes prises par Sir Léon. L'un des gamins retraçait les arabesques dans la poussière et le vieil homme s'est demandé ce qu'il adviendrait si on donnait un peu d'éducation aux roturiers. Il s'est aperçu qu'il le savait déjà – il a passé plus de temps que n'importe qui à débattre avec Lancelot des projets de lois qu'Arthur ne cesse d'inventer.

Peut-être que si d'autres comme le chevalier étaient enseignés dès leur enfance, ils pourraient améliorer leur condition, développer des valeurs propres à la culture et à la bienséance, écarter la pauvreté causée souvent leur ignorance et ainsi le royaume serait d'autant plus florissant…

C'était une idée révolutionnaire et elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain jeune homme banni par Uther, mais le vieux bibliothécaire s'est laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme d'Arthur.

Il a convaincu – avec difficulté – les autres membres du conseil et, avec l'accord du roi, instauré une classe deux fois par semaine dans la ville basse. Elle compte de plus en plus d'élèves, de tous âges, et lorsqu'il visite le maître d'école, il se retrouve parfois en train de déchiffrer des dettes de jeu ou de faire répéter l'abc à des bambins aux nez qui coulent – lui, l'homme le plus lettré de Camelot.

Le monde change.

Le vent souffle et Arthur est celui qui les entraîne dans cette direction, avec sa passion pour le peuple et son goût de l'aventure.

\- Jusqu'où irons-nous ?

\- Jusqu'au bout de la terre, voir l'endroit où les flots se jettent hors de l'assiette, répond le roi avec des yeux brillants.

Merlin y croit dur comme fer.

\- Le monde est rond, pouffe Mithian.

\- Alors nous marcherons la tête en bas, et nous verrons des lions et des palanquins portés par des créatures étranges. Vous porterez des pantalons bouffants qui montreront vos chevilles, et des voiles accrochés avec des sequins, comme les danseuses de cette gravure que les marchands de soie nous ont montrée.

\- Ceci, Arthur Pendragon, est hautement inconvenant ! glousse la reine en cachant son visage rougissant sous le drap.

Il glisse ses mains sous les couvertures, la chatouille et elle se tortille en riant.

Sa chemise de nuit blanche se dérange et une de ses épaules nues émerge des volants de dentelle. Il suit la courbe de son cou gracieux du bout des doigts, effleure sa poitrine qui palpite d'émoi, se penche pour embrasser les douces lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Nous ferons de ce monde un endroit où tous auront le droit de vivre et d'être heureux, promet-il dans un murmure.

Mithian passe ses bras autour du cou du roi et l'attire contre elle, ses yeux d'ambre remplis d'amour.

Le soleil de mai entre à flots par la fenêtre. La brise fait onduler les rideaux clairs du lit à baldaquin. Les pétales des roses s'émiettent sur le bois mordoré de la table. Au-dessus des tours blanches, le ciel bleu est immense.

La vie est faite de petites joies et de grands chagrins, de travail dur et de poursuite de vos rêves, d'amitié et de regrets, et _parfois_ de moments de pur bonheur.

Il s'est écoulé presque six mois depuis le retour d'Ismere, lorsque la lettre de Guenièvre arrive en annonçant qu'elle rentre à Camelot.

Mithian et Merlin passent la journée à guetter sur les remparts, le jour où elle doit arriver. Lorsqu'ils aperçoivent sa cape lilas et ses cheveux bruns frisés en bas de la rue principale, ils dévalent les escaliers et traversent la cour en courant jusqu'au pont-levis où ils s'arrêtent enfin, haletants, sous la grande arche qui marque l'entrée du château.

Guenièvre est là, debout dans la rue, avec son sac à la main comme une simple servante et un sourire timide qui éclaire son visage quand elle les voit.

Merlin l'attrape dans ses bras avec un cri de joie et la soulève en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Elle rit et se débat doucement pour qu'il la repose au sol.

\- Tu as _encore_ grandi, s'exclame-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu comptes dépasser Perceval un jour ?"

Merlin rayonne.

\- Et je suis aussi presque aussi fort qu'Arthur, maintenant, dit-il fièrement. "Gwaine m'apprend l'épée."

Il a changé, mais il est toujours pareil.

_Grand sourire, grandes oreilles, grand cœur._

Guenièvre se tourne vers la reine et n'a pas le temps de faire la révérence, car celle-ci se jette à son cou.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée ! chuchote la reine en la serrant dans ses bras avec émotion. "Je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin revenue..."

Guenièvre se laisse étreindre en fermant les yeux.

Elle pensait que rentrer serait si douloureux qu'elle le regretterait à l'instant où elle mettrait le pied à Camelot, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

En fait, elle est ici à sa place.

\- Ne pleure pas, Guenièvre, dit Merlin d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Mithian fait un pas en arrière et ses yeux d'ambre scrutent le visage de sa dame de compagnie.

Guenièvre essuie rapidement le coin de son œil et leur sourit.

\- Je ne pleurerai pas, promet-elle. "Je vais bien. Je vais mieux."

Ils hochent le menton, la prennent chacun par une main et l'emmènent d'un pas décidé. Merlin porte son sac, Mithian lui raconte les dernières nouvelles.

_Elle n'est plus seule._

Les chevaliers viennent juste de rentrer de l'entrainement, crottés et fatigués comme des garçons qui ont longtemps joué dehors, et lui font une haie d'honneur le long des escaliers. Perceval et Sir Léon sourient de toutes leurs dents, Gwaine exécute une révérence extravagante.

Arthur lui presse gentiment l'épaule quand elle passe la porte.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer sans escorte, les routes sont dangereuses, dit-il simplement. "Mais c'est bien que tu sois de retour."

Elle répond en inclinant la tête brièvement.

\- Merci, Sire.

Merlin dépose le sac de voyage dans les appartements qu'elle a partagé avec Lancelot pendant leurs deux années de mariage et elle prend une grande respiration pour refouler les milliers d'images qui l'accueillent.

\- ça ira ? demande Mithian avec sollicitude.

\- Oui, dit fermement Guenièvre.

Elle accroche ses robes à côté des chemises dans l'armoire, puis se tourne vers la reine.

\- A quelle heure souhaitez-vous être réveillée demain, ma Dame ?

Merlin fait la grimace.

\- Le matin, 'faut pas les déranger, marmonne-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Mithian s'empourpre et Guenièvre a du mal à retenir le rire qui éclot dans sa gorge malgré elle.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. "Je préparerai votre déjeuner dans la petite salle à manger, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez le prendre au jardin. Irez-vous chasser avec le roi dans l'après-midi ?"

\- Arthur a décidé avant-hier qu'elle n'avait plus le droit, grogne Merlin.

La dame de compagnie penche la tête de côté et fronce un sourcil étonné.

Mithian se mordille les lèvres en tortillant un pli de sa robe.

\- Je… on… ce n'est pas… Merlin, tu ne veux pas aller chercher ton nouveau chat ? Tu sais, celui que le palefrenier a trouvé dans la sellerie ?

Le serviteur obéit promptement et Mithian referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est encore un secret, dit-elle précipitamment en se retournant. "Arthur… il veut faire l'annonce officielle dimanche prochain. G-Gaius a dit… je… on est…"

Elle rougit de nouveau, ses yeux débordent de bonheur et son expression demande presque pardon.

Guenièvre sourit avec chaleur.

\- Félicitations, Votre Majesté, dit-elle doucement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son cœur s'est gonflé d'envie et de regret, puis le sentiment a disparu pour faire place à une joie sincère.

Et lorsque quelques jours plus tard les souverains, debout sur le balcon, reçoivent les acclamations du peuple en liesse, elle est parmi ceux qui applaudissent le plus fort.

Merlin saute littéralement de joie. Gwaine lance des œillades chargées de sous-entendus salaces. Perceval, tout en tapant des mains, donne des coups de coude à son ami pour qu'il se calme. Sir Léon rayonne de fierté, sa fillette sur les épaules. Gaius se montre tout ému et Geoffroy de Montmouth lui tapote amicalement l'épaule.

A l'automne prochain, la reine donnera naissance à l'héritier de Camelot.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	22. PROMESSES (Partie II)

**PROMESSES**

**(_Partie II_)**

* * *

Tout le château bruisse d'anticipation joyeuse et la nouvelle se communique rapidement à travers tout le royaume, comme un vent de fleurs.

Arthur ne peut plus tenir ses audiences sous le grand chêne sans que de vieilles paysannes ne l'abreuvent de conseils : "n'la laissez point manger d'câpres, des gousses de cardamone, Vot'e Seigneurie, n'y a qu'ça !" Les gardes le saluent en claquant des talons comme s'il partait en guerre et les conseillers soupirent dès qu'il montre une minute d'inattention. Quant aux chevaliers, ils ne le laissent pas une seconde en paix avec leurs taquineries.

Merlin, lui, a fort à faire entre ses tâches quotidiennes habituelles et les courses que lui réclament Guenièvre et Gaius à tout bout de champ.

\- _Mer_lin ! Où étais-tu encore passé ? Je n'ai pas de chaussettes, pas de culotte et une leçon de tir à l'arbalète à mener dans une heure !

\- Oh, Merlin, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu passer chez le huchier et voir si le fauteuil à bascule est enfin prêt ?

\- Mon garçon, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir dans ta soupe, voyons ! J'ai besoin que tu ailles cueillir des feuilles de framboisier. Il me faut la tisane prête pour tout à l'heure quand je monterai voir la reine.

\- _Mer_lin, où est passé mon discours pour la guilde des polisseurs de harnais ? Et tu crois _vraiment_ qu'une prune et un quignon de pain me suffiront pour déjeuner ?

\- Merlin, sois gentil, va échanger ces chandelles, elles fument horriblement.

\- Mais mon garçon, _enfin_, comment peux-tu encore confondre mélisse et menthe ! Elles n'ont pas du tout la même odeur ! Et la menthe serait tout à fait néfaste pour la reine ! Retourne-y. Et ne te perds pas dans les bois encore une fois !

\- MERLIIIN ! _J'attends_ !

Il trébuche en montant les escaliers et s'écorche le menton, dévale les rues de la vieille ville avec des pots et des paniers, arpente le sous-bois en s'usant les yeux à la recherche des plantes, s'écroule à la fin de la journée sur son lit étroit sans avoir la force d'ôter ses bottes.

Mithian se glisse dans les appartements du vieux médecin lorsque la nuit tombe.

\- Est-ce que Merlin est là ?

\- Oui, répond Gaius en indiquant la soupente d'un sourcil broussailleux. "Vous devez vous reposer, Votre Majesté. Est-ce que le roi sait que vous êtes ici ?"

La jeune femme se mordille les lèvres, joue avec le ruban noué sous sa poitrine, sous lequel sa robe opaline commence à prendre une douce courbe.

\- Arthur a un conseil qui se terminera tard, dit-elle en traversant la pièce.

\- Une autre bonne raison pour que vous retourniez à votre chambre. Il s'inquiétera s'il ne vous y trouve pas.

Elle ne l'écoute pas, ramasse ses amples jupes de percale et grimpe légèrement les quelques marches. Elle roucoule avec attendrissement en poussant la petite porte.

\- Oh, Merlin…

Gaius se racle la gorge.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Votre Altesse ?

La reine se faufile jusqu'au lit, enlève ses bottes au serviteur qui ronfle, étalé à plat-ventre, la bouche entrouverte. Le vieil homme apparait dans l'embrasure et sourit malgré lui, les mains croisées sur sa panse.

\- Il n'a pas une minute de repos, lui… dit la jeune femme avec affection, en s'asseyant à la tête du matelas. "Il est si heureux de pouvoir aider, il ne dit jamais non. Je l'ai à peine vu, aujourd'hui… il n'a pas cessé de faire des courses pour tout le monde. Il m'a manqué…"

\- C'est un bon garçon.

La soirée est agréablement fraiche après la chaude journée de ce début d'été. Les criquets chantent par la fenêtre ouverte et quelqu'un joue de la vielle dans le lointain, une mélodie mélancolique sous les étoiles.

Le sourire de Mithian se fane un peu et elle pose sa main sur son ventre rond.

\- Gaius ? Est-ce que… est-ce que mon bébé pourrait naître… comme Merlin ?

Ses cils palpitent anxieusement quand elle lève ses grands yeux d'ambre.

\- Les dames de la cour… et d'autres, dans la ville basse… elles disent que s'il reste trop près de moi, l'enfant pourrait être… atteint.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure d'un ton presque coupable.

\- Ce sont des inepties, ma Dame, grogne Gaius avec un reniflement d'impatience à l'idée de ce que des gens mal intentionnés ou mal éduqués peuvent dire. "La condition de Merlin n'est pas contagieuse."

Mithian hoche la tête, l'air rassuré.

Elle enlève un brin de paille sur la pommette anguleuse mâchurée de terre, glisse ses doigts fins dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme endormi, chantonne une berceuse.

Le vieil homme toussote.

\- Si l'enfant naissait ainsi, l'aimeriez-vous moins ?

\- _Non_, murmure farouchement la reine. "Je l'aimerais… peu importe comment il vient. Fille ou garçon. Qu'il aime lire ou manier l'épée, qu'il soit blond ou brun. Mais… _Arthur_… il parle toujours de comment il va apprendre à _son fils_ à monter à cheval, et organiser des tournois tous les ans à son anniversaire et…"

Sa voix s'étouffe de nouveau.

\- Si le bébé n'est pas ce qu'il espère… il sera si déçu… si triste…"

Gaius s'approche et lui soulève le menton avec délicatesse.

\- Cessez de penser à ce qui _pourrait_ arriver, Votre Majesté. S'inquiéter est mauvais pour votre santé. Je recommande d'ailleurs que vous continuiez de passer du temps avec mon étourdi de petit-fils. Le sourire de Merlin ne peut que vous faire du bien.

Mithian acquiesce.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle.

\- Et maintenant, retournez dans vos appartements avant que Guenièvre ne déclenche le tocsin.

La reine pouffe de rire.

\- ça n'arrivera pas. Guenièvre est en congé ce soir, dit-elle. "Et j'ai renvoyé mes autres servantes. Oh, Gaius, ne puis-je pas rester un peu ici ? _Vous_ avez dit que c'était bon pour moi."

Pris à son propre piège, le vieil homme est obligé de céder. Il retourne dans la pièce principale et pile des herbes en marmonnant pour lui-même. Il ne voit pas le temps passer, plongé dans ses grimoires et ses fioles. Lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, il se redresse et s'aperçoit que sa bougie est presque entièrement consumée. Il pousse ses lunettes au bout de son nez et s'apprête à dire "entrez" lorsque le battant est poussé.

\- J'ai perdu ma femme, annonce le roi en entrant. "Et accessoirement aussi, mon valet."

Il bâille, visiblement fatigué par l'interminable réunion, mais n'a pas l'air fâché. Gaius lui indique la soupente.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient tous les deux ici, Sire. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû raccompagner la reine à ses appartements…

Arthur disperse les excuses d'un bref geste de la main et gravit les quelques marches en bois avant de s'arrêter avec un petit rire ironique.

\- Eh bien, marmonne-t-il, "si je ne les connaissais pas, je pourrais être jaloux."

Gaius le regarde contourner le lit sur lequel est toujours avachi Merlin, profondément endormi, et se pencher pour soulever dans ses bras la jeune femme qui somnole contre le mur, sa main maternelle posée sur les boucles noires.

Mithian n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais blottit sa joue contre l'épaule de son mari.

\- Ar'th'r… bredouille-t-elle.

\- Au moins, elle rêve de moi, grommelle le roi en passant devant le vieux médecin avec son précieux fardeau.

Gaius étouffe un sourire et raccompagne le souverain jusqu'à la porte où il l'arrête.

\- Sire.

\- Qu'est-ce, Gaius ? Vous faut-il une herbe spéciale pour prendre soin de la reine ? J'irais la quérir jusqu'au plus profond des cavernes de la forêt de Balor. Je connais le chemin, ajoute-t-il avec bonne humeur après un instant de réflexion.

\- Nul besoin d'une telle quête, Votre Majesté. La grossesse de la reine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais je me demandais… Son Altesse s'est plainte…

\- De qui ? De quoi ? Parlez !

Arthur a presque élevé la voix et Mithian tressaille dans ses bras. Il la cale un peu mieux contre lui, froissant la percale opaline de sa robe, embrasse son front pour la rassurer dans son sommeil. Elle est si petite et si légère, malgré l'enfant qui grandit en elle.

\- Je crois, dit Gaius en fronçant son sourcil de l'autorité, "qu'il serait bien que vous allégiez un peu les tâches de Merlin pour quelques semaines. La reine aime être avec lui et il n'est pas bon qu'elle s'ennuie ou se sente seule. Vous êtes, bien sûr, occupé avec les affaires de l'état, et Guenièvre fait de son mieux, mais elle assiste souvent aux conseils en lieu et place de la reine. Lady Mithian a besoin de la compagnie de Merlin. Il la calme et il faut qu'elle reste aussi sereine que possible."

Le roi se mordille les lèvres un moment, pensif, puis se racle la gorge.

\- Très bien, dit-il finalement.

Il fait un pas vers le couloir, puis se ravise.

\- Gaius ?

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- L'enfant… je sais qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel dans nos familles… qu'il n'y a aucun danger tant que la reine est en bonne santé, mais… ces maladies-là surgissent parfois de nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? L'enfant… pourrait-il naître avec la même condition que Merlin ?

Gaius penche la tête de côté, ses yeux ronds et sombres fixés sur Arthur.

\- Cela se pourrait, en effet, répond-t-il simplement. "Cela changerait-il quelque chose, Votre Majesté ?"

Le roi absorbe l'information, puis relève ses yeux bleus.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffle-t-il avec honnêteté. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent un peu sur le front, comme le jeune prince qui ignorait comment trouver sa voie, il y a des années. "Je ne sais pas."

Le vieux médecin hoche le menton sans trahir ce qu'il pense.

\- Je veux dire… il ne pourrait pas être l'héritier du trône, si c'était le cas. Et je… je ne sais pas comment je… je lui ferais face. Ce n'est pas comme avec Merlin, nous avons _choisi_ de l'accepter comme il l'était et… et-et nous l'aimons comme ça. Mais… si c'était mon fils… s'il naissait… avec…"

Il respire profondément, essaie de caler les battements de son cœur sur le rythme régulier de celui de Mithian.

Il repense à Balinor qui disparait dans la forêt après avoir appris que l'idiot est son fils.

Il repense à son propre père, si exigeant.

_C'est une chose de créer un monde où Merlin et les siens puissent vivre sans être inquiétés, mais est-il assez fort pour aimer et protéger un enfant qui lui ressemblerait mais serait incapable d'atteindre les standards ?_

Il contemple le visage endormi de Mithian sur son épaule et réalise tout à coup pourquoi la reine s'est faufilée jusqu'aux appartements du médecin alors que celui-ci l'examine tous les jours dans la chambre royale.

\- Elle… elle a peur de ce que je vais penser de l'enfant, murmure-t-il. "Elle craint de me déplaire."

Un frisson glacé court entre ses épaules.

_Il ne veut _pas_ être son père. Il ne l'est pas. Donne-t-il vraiment l'impression qu'il va l'être ?_

Gaius lui pose la main sur le bras, très légèrement.

\- Tout ira bien, Votre Majesté. Maintenant, ramenez la reine à vos appartements et ménagez un peu de temps pour être avec elle demain.

Il sourit de cet air de vieux grand-père qui passe parfois sur son visage imperturbable d'homme de sciences.

\- Une dernière chose, si je puis me permettre, Sire. Parfois… seulement _parfois_, ce sera suffisant. Rappelez-vous que l'enfant _pourrait_ être une princesse. La reine aimerait sûrement partager avec vous cette idée.

\- Oh, dit Arthur.

L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Mais il s'applique à mettre en action les conseils de Gaius et s'assure que Merlin a moins de charge de travail. Il n'a pas besoin de faire la leçon à son serviteur. Celui-ci n'est que trop heureux de pouvoir passer du temps dans les jardins avec la reine.

Tant que Mithian le peut encore, elle s'agenouille au bord des massifs et replante les rosiers, sans se soucier de mettre du terreau sur sa robe, pieds nus pour sentir la fraicheur de la terre noire entre ses orteils.

Il fait chaud et elle est souvent à bout de souffle, alors que l'été continue et que son ventre s'arrondit.

Merlin court lui chercher de l'eau, l'aide à se rasseoir sous les ombrages, dans le fauteuil à bascule fabriqué spécialement pour elle, puis s'installe à côté d'elle dans la pelouse, les jambes pliées en tailleur. Guenièvre tricote une très fine laine pour habiller le bébé cet hiver, en les surveillant avec attendrissement.

\- Aurais-je un jour un bébé comme vous ? demande Merlin en posant sa tête contre le pli rebondi de la robe – un geste d'une haute indécence que même Arthur n'autorise que difficilement, mais que les deux femmes n'empêchent jamais.

Il n'y a rien de plus adorable que la vue du grand serviteur maigre en train de chuchoter des mots de bienvenue à l'enfant caché sous les plis de soie rose poudré.

\- Eh bien, répond Mithian très sérieusement. "Si tu trouves ton _véritable amour_ et que tu te maries avec elle, tu pourras."

\- Je l'ai trouvée, dit pensivement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rêveurs. Il se rembrunit. "Mais elle est partie, maintenant. Elle a promis qu'elle reviendrait un jour, mais elle ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas ? On ne revient pas d'Avalon…"

Il glisse un coup d'œil un peu inquiet en direction de Guenièvre, de peur de la peiner, mais elle écoute tranquillement tout en continuant de croiser et décroiser ses aiguilles.

\- Oh, Merlin, je ne savais pas, s'écrie Mithian, attristée. "Comment s'appelait-elle ?"

\- Freya, dit le serviteur dont le visage s'éclaire. "Elle était _tellement_ jolie et quand elle souriait, c'était comme d'être bien heureux, bien chaudé, bien nourri."

\- Je suis sûre que c'était vraiment une gentille fille, si elle t'aimait, dit la reine.

Elle reste un instant silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, et Guenièvre note mentalement de lui expliquer plus tard comment Freya est morte, en prenant des gants pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas abruptement.

Le soleil passe à travers le feuillage dense de l'arbre et mouchette de lumière l'herbe épaisse.

\- Pourquoi Arthur est-il votre _amour véritable_ ? demande encore Merlin en penchant la tête de côté et en fronçant un sourcil intrigué d'une façon qui ressemble terriblement à son grand-père. "Il ronfle comme une bûche et son haleine du matin pourrait tuer un troll et il n'est jamais aimable quand il a faim. Ce n'est pas très… princier."

Les deux femmes éclatent de rire.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, tout ça, dit finalement Mithian, en essuyant ses yeux qui pétillent. "J'aime Arthur parce qu'il rêve en grand. J'aime Arthur parce qu'il ose dire quand il a peur. J'aime ses cheveux blonds, et ses yeux bleus et ses dents de souris ! Je l'aime parce que son cœur est encore plus fort que son épée. Parce qu'il est fidèle à ses amis et à son devoir. Je l'aime même s'il ne sait pas cueillir des fleurs sans les abimer, même s'il sait mieux écrire un traité de paix qu'un poème. Je l'aime, voilà. Ça ne s'explique pas, tu sais", conclut-elle, les joues roses.

\- Ah, dit Merlin gravement. "Je comprends. C'est un _mystère_."

Guenièvre pouffe derrière son tricot.

\- Voilà. Y-a-t-il d'autres mystères sur lesquels tu souhaiterais qu'on t'éclaire, Merlin ?

Le serviteur se gratte la tête.

\- Oui, dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Comment est-ce que le bébé va sortir de votre ventre ?"

\- Tu n'as jamais aidé Gaius lors d'un accouchement, Merlin ? demande Guenièvre après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec la reine qui a un peu blêmi à la question indélicate.

\- Nope. Il a dit que j'étais trop maladroit et que mes oreilles feraient si peur au bébé qu'il se cacherait et refuserait de sortir.

Il a l'air douloureusement peiné à cette idée et elles sourient.

\- Eh bien, les bébés sont un peu timides, c'est sûr, dit Mithian d'une voix mal assurée, en réarrangeant les plis de sa robe rose sur la courbe volumineuse de son ventre. "Mais celui-ci t'aimera sûrement beaucoup."

\- Est-ce que…

\- Merlin, va chercher la collation en cuisine, veux-tu, interrompt Guenièvre. "Et ensuite tu iras voir si le roi a besoin de toi."

C'est Perceval qui lui donne la réponse à sa question, plus tard dans la journée – fort de sa triple expérience d'oncle, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été présent sur les lieux aux moments-clés.

\- Le bébé viendra au monde comme n'importe quel autre animal, dit-il en dessellant son cheval pendant que le serviteur nettoie les écuries. "Comme quand tes chats font des petits."

\- Aouch, grimace Merlin. "Ce n'est pas une affaire très drôle."

Il comprend mieux pourquoi Guenièvre lui a fait les gros yeux et s'applique encore plus pour servir la reine.

Vient la fin de l'été, les moissons, les vendanges, puis les premières couleurs enflammées de l'automne.

Le soleil couchant illumine les arcades blanches de Camelot, entre à flots par les fenêtres de la nurserie.

Tout est y est préparé, y compris le petit dragon de bois de Merlin en face de celui d'Arthur sur la cheminée. Il y a un cheval-bâton fabriqué par Perceval (avec une vraie crinière !), un jeu d'osselets dans une bourse en velours offert par Sir Léon, des livres aux belles enluminures que Gaius et Geoffroy ont choisis avec soin, un ourson en tissu confectionné par… Gwaine (_et il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, surtout que les coutures ressemblent à des points de suture maladroits_).

Les coffres et les armoires sont pleins de petites chemises et de langes. Un pot de sel attend avec un autre de miel sur la table, à côté d'une bassine d'étain et d'une aiguière.

Le berceau est tendu de fin lin et de couvertures tricotées dans une laine moelleuse. Il se dresse au milieu de la pièce, comme un petit bateau en bois de chêne dont la voile protège la nacelle décorée de gravures d'étoiles et de guirlandes de laurier.

Le roi et la reine le contemplent en se tenant par la main. La robe dorée de la jeune femme cascade en plis amples sur son ventre arrondi, et elle n'a jamais été aussi belle, appuyée contre l'épaule de son mari dont la tunique bleu océan est assortie à ses yeux.

\- Etes-vous prête pour votre bataille ? chuchote Arthur.

\- Oui, murmure résolument Mithian.

Leurs doigts entrelacés se serrent plus étroitement.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir vous prêter une de mes armures, soupire-t-il en embrassant la chevelure châtaine de son épouse.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les premières douleurs saisissent la reine, le roi est en plein conseil et se contente de hocher la tête quand le serviteur venu l'en informer termine de marmonner à son oreille.

Guenièvre quitte précipitamment la salle et Arthur continue de parler, d'une voix à peine un peu enrouée.

Il connait sa leçon. Il ne sera pas admis dans la chambre. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il lui semble _absolument nécessaire_ de faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Quand il arrive, Merlin est déjà là, l'oreille collée contre l'épais battant de bois.

\- Le b-bébé, bredouille-t-il en voyant le roi. "Il v-va naître."

\- Non, vraiment, _Mer_lin ? riposte Arthur.

Les heures passent à une lenteur exaspérante et, de temps en temps, les frisettes désordonnées de Guenièvre apparaissent dans l'embrasure. Son visage fatigué et dégoulinant de sueur leur adresse une grimace encourageante.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demande le roi d'une voix rauque, en retenant Merlin d'une main ferme sur l'épaule pour qu'il ne s'infiltre pas dans la chambre.

\- Le travail avance bien, Sire, est la réponse laconique.

Ils n'entendent pas de cris et ne voient rien, mais les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappent quand la porte s'entrouvre les effraient beaucoup.

\- Est-ce qu'Arthur est là ? a demandé une fois Mithian, les dents serrées.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, a répondu doucement Gaius en épongeant les jeunes épaules luisantes de transpiration.

\- C'est bien, a haleté la jeune reine.

Et elle est retournée au combat.

Le soir vient et l'enfant n'est toujours pas là. Le roi fait toujours les cent pas, les mains sur les hanches, et Merlin est assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre, les yeux au sol, ses longues jambes étalées sur les dalles. Ils sont allés manger – du bout des dents – et Arthur a signé quelques rapports avant de se dépêcher de retourner dans le couloir qui s'assombrit. En bas, dans la cour, les serviteurs passent et repassent, les gardes échangent leurs tours, des nobles se promènent dans la tiède soirée d'automne, les chevaliers rentrent de patrouille.

Tout le château vaque à ses occupations, mais chacun lève les yeux de temps à autre vers l'étage des appartements royaux.

Le loquet craque en les faisant sursauter et ce qui ressemble à un miaulement déchirant leur saute aux oreilles.

Guenièvre se faufile à l'extérieur et ils la contemplent, pétrifiés.

Son tablier est maculé de sang, elle est échevelée et elle pleure avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes père, bafouille-t-elle à l'attention du roi. "C'est une fille."

\- Oooh, souffle Merlin.

Elle saute au cou du serviteur, émerveillée et surexcitée, et il hésite avant de la serrer contre lui, un peu effrayé par l'aspect de sa robe.

\- Elle est absolument magnifique ! La sage-femme m'a autorisée à l'aider à la laver et à la frictionner avec des pétales de rose et – oh, elle est si parfaite et si petite !

\- Est-ce que Mithian va bien ? balbutie Arthur.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et Gaius sort de la chambre d'un pas lourd. Ses cheveux blancs sont plaqués sur son haut front ridé, la peau fine de son visage marqué de taches de vieillesse blême de fatigue et ses sourcils broussailleux se creusent profondément. Il enlève machinalement la sur-robe brune qui protège sa longue tunique bordeaux et s'humecte les lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer et les voir ? pépie Merlin.

\- Gaius ? croasse le roi.

Le vieil homme les considère l'un après l'autre gravement, puis il se tourne vers Guenièvre.

\- Va aider la matrone à baigner la reine et à la rhabiller, ordonne-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesce et disparait.

\- Merlin, les trompettes, dit Arthur en prenant une soudaine grande respiration, comme si son cerveau venait seulement de se remettre en fonction. "Va leur dire d'annoncer que…"

\- Un instant, Sire, coupe le vieux médecin.

Son petit-fils s'arrête dans son élan.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Gaius ? demande le roi. "Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec l'enfant ?"

\- Non, Sire. La princesse est en parfaite santé. Je… c'est la reine, Votre Majesté.

Arthur pâlit et Merlin se rapproche de lui.

\- Elle est très faible. Je… elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle… je crains qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit, Sire.

Le roi le fixe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Gaius ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre. Il déglutit, pose sa vieille main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il a vu grandir.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible, Sire, mais vous devez vous préparer… au pire…

\- Non, souffle la voix étouffée de Merlin.

Arthur trébuche comme s'il allait perdre l'équilibre, puis se redresse, les poings fermés.

\- Non, répète-t-il. "Pourquoi cela arriverait-il ? Nous… Tout s'est bien passé jusque-là, vous aviez _dit_ que Mithian était en bonne santé. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'… _qu'avez-vous fait_ ? De qui est-ce la faute ?"

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Votre Altesse, interrompt doucement le médecin. "Le monde est ainsi fait que nous ne pouvons l'empêcher de tourner à sa guise… S'il vous plait. Entrez dans cette chambre. La reine a besoin de vous."

Il pousse la porte et elle grince sur ses gonds.

Les appartements royaux sont plongés dans l'obscurité, malgré les dizaines et les dizaines de chandelles allumées sur tous les meubles. Il y fait étouffant. Le parfum des roses se mêle à l'odeur du sang, lourde, écœurante, si différente de celle d'un champ de bataille.

Le bassin d'étain dans lequel le bébé a été lavé est posé sur la table, à côté d'une pile de chiffons mouillés et souillés. Il y a de l'eau sur les dalles, scintillante à la lueur des bougies.

Les longs rideaux de brocart sont noués aux quatre coins du lit à baldaquin et Guenièvre termine de border des draps frais sous le matelas. La sage-femme fait la révérence en voyant s'approcher le roi et s'esquive pour lui laisser la place.

Mithian est appuyée contre les oreillers brodés, sa longue chevelure châtaine tressée d'un ruban, propre et vêtue de sa chemise de nuit bordée de volants en dentelle. Son visage est gris de fatigue, mais débordant de reconnaissance alors qu'elle contemple le paquet de langes blotti contre elle.

Arthur s'assoit avec précaution sur le bord du lit et elle lève les yeux, lui sourit.

\- Regardez… souffle-t-elle. "C'est notre enfant."

Il n'accorde qu'un regard rapide à la minuscule frimousse rouge et fripée, tend la main pour saisir les longs doigts fins de la jeune femme.

\- Mithian…

\- Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas un garçon, dit la reine d'une voix un peu précipitée. "Mais… Arthur, vous l'aimerez, j'en suis sûre. Elle est si belle ! Elle a votre bouche et vos sourcils."

\- Mithian…

Les yeux d'ambre de la jeune femme se remplissent de larmes.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas la prendre dans vos bras ?

Arthur accepte parce qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, parce qu'il a peur d'éclater en sanglots ou de se mettre en quête de son épée, parce que ce n'est juste pas possible – _pas_ possible que…

Il tient le paquet de langes maladroitement, embarrassé, se concentre davantage sur le visage émerveillé de Mithian qui les contemple, plutôt que sur cette tête d'oignon rosâtre qui est supposé lui ressembler.

Le bébé est doux et chaud… _comme un petit chat_.

Il respire profondément, cherche son serviteur des yeux.

La main de Merlin se pose sur son épaule.

\- C'est vrai que sa bouche ressemble un peu à la vôtre, Sire. Oh-oh. Elle fait la grimace… ah. Là, c'est tout à fait vous quand vous n'avez pas assez mangé.

Arthur lâche un rire étranglé. Mithian glousse, mais elle n'a pas réussi à se soulever pour voir.

Gaius les observe depuis l'autre côté du lit. Guenièvre est à côté de lui et toute son excitation d'un peu plus tôt est retombée pour laisser place à une expression consternée. Elle est allée se changer et la sage-femme a quitté la pièce.

Au-dessus du château, la nuit est remplie d'étoiles.

Le roi replace délicatement le nouveau-né dans le creux des bras de sa mère et tend la main pour écarter une mèche ondulée du front de sa jeune épouse.

\- Reposez-vous, mon amour.

Elle fait non du menton.

\- Merlin, approche-toi.

Le grand serviteur maigre s'agenouille à côté du lit pour être à la hauteur de la reine, pose ses coudes sur le drap. Son épaule touche le genou d'Arthur.

\- Qu''est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, ma Dame ? demande-t-il. "Est-ce que vous avez mal ? Ou soif ? Je peux aller vous chercher…"

Mithian lui sourit.

\- Reste juste là. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle lui caresse la joue.

\- Merlin… tu sais… je… je vais m'en aller…

Elle évite le regard d'Arthur, à la fois dur et implorant, fixé sur elle, se concentre à la place sur les prunelles bleues qui s'embuent.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir… on ne revient pas d'Avalon, tu avais raison… alors… ne pleure pas, Merlin. Je suis si contente de t'avoir rencontré…

\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, souffle le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante.

Elle emmêle les boucles noires sur son front, du geste familier dont elle a l'habitude.

\- Apprends à mon bébé à regarder le monde comme tu le fais, tu veux bien ? A aimer les gens et à croire aux rêves…

Elle sourit encore, se soulève avec difficulté – vite soutenue par Gaius qui se penche de l'autre côté du lit – et embrasse le front du serviteur.

\- Je t'aime, Merlin.

Il attend qu'elle soit de nouveau couchée, puis penche la tête de côté, ses yeux bleus brillants.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, chuchote-t-il.

\- _Mer_lin, grogne Arthur à côté de lui. "Je suis là."

Mithian pouffe de rire tout doucement. Ses lèvres décolorées sont à peine teintées d'un point rose et ses joues sont diaphanes à la lueur des bougies.

Gaius fronce les sourcils et contourne le lit.

\- Sire. Je voudrais l'examiner de nouveau. Pouvez-vous sortir un moment ? Toi aussi, Merlin.

Lorsque la porte se referme sur les deux hommes, le vieux médecin soulève rapidement les couvertures au bout du lit.

Mithian a fermé les yeux, épuisée, le bébé toujours blotti dans ses bras.

\- Gaius ? dit Guenièvre d'une voix tremblante.

Le vieillard baisse sa tête chenue.

\- Le saignement continue, murmure-t-il. "Je ne crois pas qu'elle verra l'aurore… quelle pitié…"

La dame de compagnie joint les mains devant sa bouche.

\- Je pensais… je croyais que vous pourriez encore…

\- C'est au-dessus de mes compétences, mon enfant… Je vais préparer d'autres compresses d'ortie et vous feriez bien de changer ces linges tant que le roi n'est pas là.

La jeune femme s'active, puis revient près de la reine avec une infusion de fleurs d'agripaume. La boule dans sa gorge se gonfle encore en regardant Mithian pelotonnée dans les grands oreillers brodés, la toute petite princesse nichée contre sa poitrine.

\- Votre Majesté…

Les yeux d'ambre frangés de longs cils s'ouvrent difficilement.

\- Buvez ceci, ça va vous faire du bien…

La reine obéit docilement, puis attrape le poignet de son amie avant que celle-ci n'aille chercher le souverain.

\- Guenièvre…

\- Oui, ma Dame ?

Elle s'assoit au bord du lit, ses prunelles noisette posées avec chaleur sur l'héritière de Nemeth.

\- Promets-moi… ma fille… prends soin d'elle… donne-lui… tout ce dont elle a besoin…

Le visage de porcelaine se contracte de chagrin, de douleur, de détresse devant la vie injuste qui lui reprend son rêve au moment où elle allait le tenir dans ses bras. Les larmes roulent le long de ses joues.

\- _S'il te plaît_… Guenièvre… chuchote Mithian. "Promets-moi… que tu seras… comme une mère pour elle… que tu l'aimeras… qu'elle ne se sentira jamais seule…"

La dame de compagnie hoche le menton, le nez crispé pour retenir son émotion.

\- Promets…

\- Je vous le jure, articule Guenièvre avec difficulté.

\- Merci, souffle la jeune reine à bout de forces.

Gaius se penche pour prendre son pouls et ses sourcils se froncent encore plus si c'est possible.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous agiter, votre Majesté, gronde-t-il doucement. "Reposez-vous…"

Les yeux d'ambre le regardent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Laissez-moi parler à Arthur, d'abord.

Il incline la tête.

\- Très bien, votre Altesse.

Guenièvre entraîne Merlin avant qu'il ne se glisse de nouveau dans la pièce et Gaius se retire pour laisser les deux souverains en tête à tête.

Dans la cour d'honneur, des centaines de gens se sont rassemblés avec des bougies. La sage-femme a dû laisser échapper la rumeur. Le vieil homme marche lentement, les bras dans le dos, jusqu'aux remparts, espérant que l'air frais de la nuit va l'apaiser un peu.

_Pourquoi faut-il que la tragédie frappe encore Camelot ?_

_Pourquoi Arthur ? N'a-t-il pas assez souffert, assez sacrifié, pour construire le royaume où tous seront heureux ? _

_Ne peut-il pas être épargné ? Seulement cette fois-ci… au moins cette fois-ci…_

Il pose ses mains âgées sur les pierres anciennes des créneaux et la vue lui coupe le souffle.

Ce n'est pas seulement dans la cour du château.

C'est aussi dans la ville basse et même au-delà des bois, dans les villages alentours. Comme si des milliers d'étoiles étaient tombées sur la terre.

Partout dans le pays qui s'étend sous un ciel d'encre, les gens ont allumé des lumières pour veiller la reine.

Arthur prend la main de Mithian en essayant en vain de refouler ses larmes.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas, supplie-t-il. "Battez-vous, je vous en prie. Nous pouvons encore… il y a tant à faire et… tout seul…"

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, proteste doucement la reine. "Il y a Merlin, il y a Guenièvre et tous les chevaliers, il y a les conseillers et Gaius et le peuple…"

\- Ce n'est _pas pareil_, gémit le roi entre ses dents.

Elle caresse les cheveux blonds, touche la joue de son mari, sourit comme elle seule sait le faire – si malicieuse et si aimante à la fois.

\- Grâce à vous, j'ai su ce qu'était être aimée… murmure-t-elle. "Vous m'avez tant donné, Arthur…"

Sa tête fragile s'enfonce dans l'oreiller brodé.

\- Je suis… je suis désolée… j'ai perdu… la seule bataille que j'avais combattre…

Il secoue vivement la tête, passe sa main libre sur son visage pour l'essuyer, crispe ses mâchoires pour recomposer son visage de roi.

\- Vous vous êtes montrée extrêmement courageuse. Je suis… _fier_ de vous.

Elle contemple le petit bébé, puis son regard d'ambre cherche de nouveau l'approbation des yeux de lin.

\- Notre enfant…

\- Je la chérirai et je la protégerai, promet Arthur vivement. "Je vous remercie de me l'avoir donnée."

Mithian rayonne aux mots maladroits et protocolaires derrière lesquels elle devine l'émotion réelle, déchirante. Elle se blottit un peu plus sous la couverture, enveloppe le bébé dans le cocon de ses bras, chantonne la berceuse que Merlin lui a appris – celle que sa mère lui chantait.

\- Puis-je lui donner son nom ? demande-t-elle. "Vous aviez tant de prénoms choisis pour un prince, mais nous n'avons pas décidé pour une fille…"

Arthur acquiesce, la gorge étranglée.

Mithian touche du bout des doigts le petit nez rond du nouveau-né, les lèvres en bouton, les minuscules arcades sourcilières un peu froncées.

\- Elle était mon rêve, Arthur, dit-elle doucement. "Je voulais la porter… l'embrasser… tenir sa petite main et l'accompagner sur les chemins de notre royaume… je voulais la voir jouer avec Merlin et courir vers vous et savoir qu'elle est… l'héritière de Camelot… un précieux désir devenu réalité…"

Elle pose un baiser sur la joue si fine de son bébé, puis pousse un profond soupir. Elle pleure silencieusement quand elle relève la tête.

\- _Albion_. Votre rêve et mon rêve… pour toujours… Sire.

\- Pour l'amour de Camelot, répond le roi. "Pour l'amour d'Albion."

Lorsque l'aube étend ses rayons d'or sur les tours blanches du château et que le ciel se drape de couleurs tendres, les cloches résonnent à travers Camelot, lentes et solennelles.

La reine est morte.

Une nuée de colombes s'envole au-dessus des toits en ardoise, deux papillons virevoltent dans les roses trémières du jardin scintillant de gouttelettes.

Un petit chaton noir dort roulé en boule sur les créneaux.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	23. Lavende bleue, dilly dilly

**LAVENDE BLEUE, DILLY DILLY**

* * *

Le bébé pleure, hurle, crie, se violace de colère et de chagrin.

Rien ne le calme.

Ni les paysannes plantureuses venues lui offrir le sein, ni le chiffon imbibé de lait de brebis que Gaius trempouille dans sa petite bouche crispée à force de miauler sa détresse.

Guenièvre berce la petite princesse dans ses bras en se promenant dans la nursery, lui donne une phalange à téter, mais ne parvient pas à apaiser les vagissements ponctués de grosses larmes. Secouée de sanglots, à bout de nerfs, la jeune femme cajole, murmure, chantonne, mais rien n'y fait.

Cela fait trois jours, déjà, et le médecin de la Cour est aussi épuisé et désespéré que Guenièvre.

\- Elle dépérit. Il _faut_ que nous trouvions une nourrice qui lui convienne.

Le défilé continue, sous l'œil inquiet des gardes.

Arthur, dans la salle du conseil, n'accorde qu'un regard sombre à la longue ligne de femmes qui attendent dans la cour, leurs bambins dans les bras ou accrochés à leurs jupons.

Les chevaliers s'inquiètent terriblement pour lui. _Tout le monde_ s'inquiète pour le roi, y compris Rodor qui n'a pas pu se déplacer, alité, et qui écrit presque tous les jours.

Arthur n'a pas dit un mot plus haut que l'autre depuis qu'il est sorti, blanc comme un linge, de la chambre royale, le matin où Mithian est morte. Il se tient toujours très droit, ses yeux bleus si foncés qu'ils sont presque noirs, préside les conseils, donne audience, assiste aux réunions et à l'entraînement comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il ne rit pas, ne sourit pas, et répond plus souvent par un hochement de tête que par une phrase.

Il a passé la nuit après les funérailles de la reine dans la crypte, seul. A l'aube, quand il a poussé les portes, le soleil remplissait le hall en bas des escaliers en spirale et Merlin était assis sur le sol. Le serviteur s'est levé, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, le visage blafard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? a murmuré le roi. "Tu es resté là toute la nuit ?"

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez seul, a soufflé Merlin d'une voix enrouée.

Arthur a incliné le menton, serré brièvement l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Merci.

Son visage était parfaitement composé – un masque impeccable, posé et serein, et ils sont terrifiés à l'idée de ce qu'il cache.

Chacun gère le deuil comme il le peut, mais Arthur semble simplement repousser l'inévitable.

Merlin a sangloté pendant des heures : dans les bras de Gaius qui l'embrassait en répétant "mon pauvre garçon, mon pauvre garçon"; dans ceux de Gwaine qui lui tapotait le dos en bafouillant d'un air navré "ça va aller, mon pote, je te promets"; dans ceux de Perceval qui lui a donné à boire et l'a mouché comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses neveux ; et même recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule de Numéro Quatre qui l'a observé avec pitié, sans bouger.

Puis Sir Léon est venu s'accroupir en face de lui alors qu'il reniflait en caressant les chats dans le jardin de roses.

\- Arthur a besoin de toi, mon bonhomme, a-t-il dit doucement.

Ses yeux étaient tristes sous ses frisettes blondes, mais très sérieux, aussi.

Merlin a compris.

Il a séché son visage d'un revers de manche, il s'est levé, et il n'a plus pleuré.

\- Comment va-t-il ? lui demandent les gens toute la journée, quand il dépose son plateau vide à la cuisine, quand il traverse la cour chargé de pièces d'armure, quand il descend les escaliers avec un panier de linge sale.

\- C'est le roi, répond Merlin invariablement, et les chevaliers ont appris à traduire ça par "il refoule sa peine et il va finir par craquer un jour", ce qui ne les rassure pas.

Les pleurs constants du bébé, à l'étage des appartements royaux, n'aident pas à égayer l'atmosphère sombre du château. On chuchote, on soupire, on marmonne : "ah, quel malheur", "si jeune, si belle", "l'enfant ne s'en remettra pas", on se tait subitement quand le roi veuf passe dans un couloir.

Arthur marche constamment perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il a signé ou quelle arme il a utilisé à l'entrainement. Il mange, mais il maigrit et il y a des cernes sous ses yeux. Personne ne l'a vu manifester la moindre émotion, mais Merlin, quand il le réveille le matin, fait comme s'il ne voyait pas les draps chiffonnés et les traces de larmes sur le visage de son maître.

Il n'est pas entré une seule fois dans la nurserie depuis la naissance de sa fille.

Guenièvre et Gaius lui font régulièrement leurs rapports, mais s'alarment de plus en plus à son manque de réaction.

Jusqu'au jour où ils se présentent devant lui dans la salle du trône, avec une nouvelle dont ils ne sont pas certains qu'elle soit si bonne que ça.

\- Nous avons porté notre choix sur une nourrice, Sire, annonce Gaius en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Elle… n'est pas tout à fait conforme aux standards, mais nous pensons qu'elle fera l'affaire, ajoute Guenièvre en tortillant ses doigts.

Arthur lève un sourcil à leur nervosité.

\- Eh bien ? Si elle convient, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon approbation ? Je vous fais confiance.

Le vieil homme échange un coup d'œil embarrassé avec la jeune femme.

\- C'est-à-dire que… si vous la croisiez dans un couloir, vous pourriez être – _surpris_… et les dames de la cour vous en parleront peut-être… elle… euh, elle…

\- J'attends, dit le roi un peu sèchement.

\- Elle est… _âgée_, explique Guenièvre. "Quarante-ans, peut-être plus."

\- Ce qui n'est _pas_ si vieux, j'entends bien, ajoute vivement Gaius qui a vingt ans de plus et en parait le triple.

\- Je croyais que votre choix devait se porter uniquement sur des femmes entre vingt-cinq et trente hivers, s'étonne Arthur. "Comment celle-ci a-t-elle pu être sélectionnée en finale ?"

Gaius rirait à cette formulation, s'il n'était pas si stressé.

\- Eh bien… c'est… Gwaine. C'est lui qui l'a trouvée.

\- De mieux en mieux, grommelle le roi. "Depuis quand Gwaine est-il un expert en nourrices ?"

Guenièvre serre les poings.

_"Depuis que tout le monde se préoccupe plus de votre enfant que vous-même !"_ est ce qu'elle voudrait répliquer, mais elle se retient.

\- Elle connait la comptine. Elle doit être d'Ealdor, ou des environs, dit-elle à la place. "Mais c'est surtout la seule qui a réussi à rassasier l'enfant et à la calmer. C'est pour cela que nous pensons qu'elle conviendra."

\- Quelle comptine ? demande Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Gaius et Guenièvre échangent un regard attristé.

\- La berceuse, Sire, dit le vieil homme d'une voix sourde. "Celle que Merlin a apprise à Lady Mithian. La reine a passé toute sa grossesse à la chantonner..."

Les yeux de Guenièvre lancent des éclairs et elle les cache sous ses longs cils pendant le silence qui suit.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous hésitez, dit finalement le roi. "C'est vous qui avez fixé les critères de choix pour la nourrice, Gaius, je m'en remets à votre sagesse si vous décidez de les assouplir."

Le médecin de la cour hésite, puis il prend une grande respiration.

\- C'est-à-dire que… nous aimerions que vous la rencontriez. Une fois. Voyiez-vous, les… croyances _populaires_… vous diront que les qualités de la femme qui allaite l'enfant sont transmises au bébé…et… euh, ces dames… les nobles… vont s'affoler à l'apparence de… cette… nourrice peu… ahem, conforme.

\- Elle n'est pas – jolie. Sa voix est… déplaisante. Et son caractère… est à prendre avec des pincettes, marmotte Guenièvre.

Arthur les regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Et vous voulez laisser la princesse entre ses mains ?

\- Oui, Sire, répond très sérieusement Gaius. "Son lait est de bonne qualité et, encore une fois, elle a pu endormir le bébé. Nous avons vu toutes sortes de femmes, Votre Majesté, certaines qui auraient sûrement été parfaites pour le rôle, si ce n'était pour l'enfant qu'elles avaient encore à la mamelle, mais celle-ci… est la seule qui a semblé créer un… _lien_ avec la jeune altesse."

Guenièvre hoche farouchement la tête.

\- C'est une femme décente, j'en suis certaine, renchérit-elle. "Peut-être un peu _spéciale_, mais j'ai confiance en elle."

Le roi se frotte la nuque.

\- Et qu'en est-il du sien, d'enfant ?

Guenièvre et Gaius échangent un autre coup d'œil chargé de sous-entendus.

\- Il est… elle ne l'a plus, dit finalement le vieil homme. "Ce qui est mieux pour la princesse, voyez-vous !"

\- Gaius ? insiste le roi d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Elle a… dit… qu'il était… _parti_, répond Guenièvre en évitant son regard. "Emporté par les fées ? Quelque chose comme ça."

Arthur se lève en secouant la tête, l'air furieux.

\- _Jamais_, gronde-t-il. "Cette femme _est_ folle, visiblement. Et je ne comprends pas _comment_ vous avez seulement pu envisager de la proposer !"

\- Sire… commence Gaius.

\- _Assez_ ! ordonne le roi. "Sortez, maintenant."

Ils obéissent en baissant la tête. Les portes se referment sur eux et Arthur se rassoit sur le trône, frémissant de colère. Des particules de poussière dansent comme des grains de lumière dans les rayons qui se déploient à travers les immenses vitraux de la grande salle vide.

Guenièvre tremble un peu.

\- On aurait dit…

\- Uther, complète le vieil homme d'un air très sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Gaius ? demande la jeune femme avec inquiétude. "La petite ne survivra pas, à ce rythme."

\- Envoyer notre meilleur ambassadeur.

Et c'est ce qu'ils font.

Arthur n'est pas dupe quand il voit arriver Merlin.

\- Toi aussi tu veux que je confie l'enfant de Mithian à une folle ? soupire-t-il.

Le serviteur penche la tête de côté.

\- Venez, dit-il gentiment.

Le roi le suit en trainant un peu les pieds, mais il s'arrête à quelques pas de la porte quand il voit qu'on le mène à la nurserie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, Merlin ? demande-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Venez, répète le jeune homme.

Il prend la main d'Arthur et pousse le battant.

A l'intérieur de la chambre règne une odeur un peu épaisse, sucrée et ouatée, un mélange de suc de violette et de langes empesés. Le berceau est au milieu de la pièce et le voile frissonne très légèrement à la brise tiède d'automne qui se glisse par la fenêtre.

\- Elle dort, chuchote Merlin en se penchant sur le petit bateau de chêne avec un sourire infiniment doux.

Arthur s'approche lentement, submergé par le souvenir de Mithian en train de choisir les meubles de la pièce, d'essayer les tapisseries sur les murs, de glousser de rire et de caresser le ventre rond sur lequel se tend sa robe de soie.

Il baisse les yeux et regarde le bébé emmailloté qui tressaille un peu dans son sommeil, son bonnet de laine enfoncé sur ses minuscules sourcils froncés.

_Peut-être que si Mithian n'était pas tombée enceinte, elle serait encore là…_

Il ferme les yeux pour refouler les larmes brûlantes.

Merlin tire sur sa manche.

\- Regardez, Arthur. Elle est si petite, mais elle se bat de toutes ses forces pour vivre. Guenièvre et Gaius ont dit que c'est incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle a mangé un peu, à chaque madame qui est venue, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à se rassasier et à se rassurer assez pour bien dormir. Elle a pleuré, crachoté des grumeaux de lait, crié et crié pour que sa maman vienne, mais… ce n'est pas possible."

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu et il lève ses grands yeux bleus embués vers le roi.

\- Alors… vous savez… la drôle de nourrice… c'était comme un miracle quand la princesse a tété et tété et tété sans s'arrêter. Et qu'elle s'est endormie, repue comme un petit chat.

Il se mord les lèvres.

\- S'il vous plaît, Arthur... Elle est bizarre, mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'en occupera bien…

L'homme prend une grande respiration.

Et comme en écho, le bébé lâche un profond soupir.

\- Très bien. Je la rencontrerai. Je verrai ensuite ce que je décide.

Il sort rapidement de la chambre et Merlin le regarde s'en aller d'un air triste.

\- Je le ramènerai, souffle-t-il à la princesse endormie. "Je te le promets."

Il lui adresse un dernier sourire, puis sort à pas de loup et tire la porte avec précaution avant de courir pour rattraper son maître.

Gaius et Guenièvre ne sont qu'à moitié soulagés quand le serviteur leur annonce le résultat des négociations.

_Tout dépend de la nourrice, maintenant._

Arthur écarquille les yeux avec incrédulité quand la femme s'avance devant lui.

Elle est grande – _plus grande que Merlin, ce qui la place seulement deux têtes en dessous de Perceval_ – maigre et un peu bossue comme une sauterelle, avec la poitrine qui tombe. Le visage marqué par les intempéries, une bouche charnue et un nez épaté, de mauvaises dents, pas de sourcils _mais_ une arcade sourcilière protubérante, une verrue sur la pommette gauche, les yeux vert tilleul, vifs et intelligents. Des mitaines à ses doigts rougeâtres aux ongles courts, vêtue d'une robe foncée en haillons retenue par un cordon effiloché et d'un châle noir à franges qui dissimule mal ses cheveux raides et emmêlés, d'un blond pâle filé de gris.

Et quand elle salue le roi avec une révérence magistrale, il doit réprimer un mouvement de recul à sa voix de crécelle.

_Sérieusement._

_Ça ?!_

Il se racle la gorge, embarrassé, jette un coup d'œil furibond en direction du médecin de la Cour qui se contente d'hausser son sourcil si haut qu'il va bientôt lui servir de houppette.

\- Quel est votre nom, femme ?

\- On m'âppelle _lâ Dolmâ_, Grand Rôi, répond la créature d'une manière affectée.

\- Hum. Vous venez de… ?

Elle bat ses paupières sans cils et ce n'est vraiment pas charmant à regarder.

\- Engerd, Votre Mâjesté. C'est l'endrôit où je suis née, mais l'on peut dire que je suis de pârtout et d'âilleurs, ajoute-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde. "Je suis sâltimbanque, Votre Grâce."

\- Ah.

Il tousse derrière son gant.

\- Et vous… euh… crachez du feu ?

Elle rit d'une façon étudiée, cachant ses dents abimées derrière un éventail de doigts.

\- Ohohohoh. Non, Grand Rôi, minaude-t-elle. "Je joue au théâtre. Mes compâgnons et môi-même âpportons rêve et réflexion au peuple. Des leçons de vie pâr le rire et les lârmes."

Arthur passe une main sur son visage.

\- Je vois, dit-il.

Sauf qu'il ne voit pas du tout et qu'il pense que cette femme est toquée.

\- Où sont vos compagnons actuellement ?

Elle met une main sur son cœur et soupire dramatiquement, une main levée vers les vitraux, faisant tournoyer sa robe en haillons.

\- Pârtis sur les chemins, Votre Grâce. Pârtis au lôin… lôin de môi… lôin de Câmelot, lôin de…

\- Très bien, très bien, coupe-t-il rapidement. "Voyons. Vous… on me dit que vous êtes capable d'assurer le soin de la princesse."

Elle s'incline respectueusement.

\- C'est un grand honneur, Votre Mâjesté. Je saurais me montrer digne de votre confiance…

\- Vous avez l'expérience d'un enfant ? interroge-t-il avec une grimace.

Les yeux vert tilleul le fixent et, pendant un instant, il y lit plus qu'une extravagance mêlée sans doute d'un grain de folie à force de jouer un rôle : une douleur enfouie sous un sourire caricaturé et des mots grandiloquents pour maîtriser les cassures de la voix.

\- Oui, Sire, répond-t-elle doucement.

Il réfléchit, promène le regard sur Gaius et Guenièvre qui attendent anxieusement son verdict, sur Sir Léon et Geoffroy de Monmouth qui considèrent la femme avec une inquiétude dubitative, puis aperçoit Merlin derrière un pilier.

Son serviteur pouffe de rire en observant la façon dont la candidate nourrice remonte ses jupons sans élégance puis relève le menton comme si elle était un modèle de maintien aristocratique.

Au moins, elle ne lui inspire pas de méfiance et c'est déjà un bon point.

\- Je vous donne une semaine, dit finalement le roi. "Nous verrons ensuite comment vous vous ajustez au château… et comment _nous_ nous habituons à vous."

Elle fait une révérence plus bas que terre, un bras écarté avec le petit doigt levé, l'autre tirant avec emphase sur ses haillons.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pâs, Grand Rôi.

Guenièvre serre le bras de Gaius avec un petit saut ravi et le vieil homme hoche le menton en se détendant.

\- Très bien. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, faites-moi le plaisir de changer de robe. Guenièvre, assure-toi qu'elle porte quelque chose de plus… normal ?

La jeune femme acquiesce avec un sourire en coin. Arthur renvoie tout le monde puis se prend la tête dans les mains.

_Il n'était pas assez entouré de gens non conventionnels, peut-être ? _Pourquoi_ faut-il que la nourrice de sa fille soit cette espèce de cigogne piquée, plutôt qu'une bonne paysanne joufflue et sans histoires ?_

Il va convoquer Gwaine au plus vite et lui faire expliquer d'où il sort cette créature.

_Ah. Inutile._

_La taverne, sans doute._

_Est-ce qu'un jour sa vie sera moins compliquée ?_

Il ferme les yeux et masse ses tempes.

_Il a besoin de dormir._

Et c'est la première fois depuis trois jours qu'il s'en rend compte.

L'installation de la Dolma à l'étage royal devient le sujet numéro un des commérages dans le château et bizarrement, au fil des jours, l'atmosphère lourde se dissipe doucement. Les gardes se permettent de courtes plaisanteries, les lavandières galvaudent en brossant les langes et les vêtements des nobles, les valets n'ont de cesse d'imiter sa façon de parler et un vent de légèreté court dans les couloirs.

L'étrange nourrice sort rarement de la nurserie au début, puis, au bout de quelques semaines, elle commence à se promener dans les couloirs avec le bébé dans ses bras et sa silhouette un peu bossue qui marche en longs pas chassés devient un spectacle familier. Ses cheveux filasse sont bien rangés dans une guimpe gris foncé (_qui ne dissimule malheureusement pas sa verrue et son arcade sourcilière rasée_) et un tablier blanc couvre sa robe noire. D'une voix de crécelle, elle houspille Gaius ou se radoucit quand Guenièvre s'approche, minaude à l'attention de Gwaine qui se laisse faire avec bonne humeur et se laisse escorter par Perceval qui a toujours l'air subjugué quand il la voit.

Arthur l'observe de loin.

Il est assez satisfait des rapports que lui font Guenièvre et Gaius sur la santé de l'enfant et Merlin ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les progrès de la petite héritière du trône – et de sketchs hilarants qui mettent en scène la Dolma.

La nourrice et lui sont à la fois meilleurs amis et pires ennemis.

Elle ne l'autorise pas à toucher l'enfant et encore moins à la sortir de son berceau, mais elle le laisse s'asseoir sur la peau d'ours devant la cheminée quand elle donne à téter au bébé et lui chante une berceuse.

L'automne fait place à l'hiver et le roi n'est pas retourné dans la nurserie.

Il continue de cacher – _de nier ?_ – sa peine et d'éviter soigneusement de se confronter à sa fille qui lui rappelle la dernière nuit passée avec la reine.

_Samhain_, cette année, lui parait insurmontable.

Le château est paré de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles on a versé de la cire et enfoncé une mèche pour illuminer tous les escaliers. Des branches aux baies rouges sont accrochées aux fenêtres et nappées de neige comme de sucre glace. Les tables s'ornent de nappes dorées et de bouquets de feuilles flamboyantes, et la cuisinière a prévu de servir des pommes embrochées sur des piques de bois et enduites de miel et de beurre. Les toits en ardoise se couvrent lentement de flocons pelucheux et les serviteurs se hâtent dans la cour d'honneur sous leurs grands plateaux d'argent.

Arthur erre à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où se cacher en attendant que vienne l'heure de présider les festivités et de prétendre qu'il va bien, et se retrouve à l'étage des appartements royaux bien avant le moment où il devra s'habiller.

Et c'est là qu'il l'entend.

_La berceuse de Mithian._

Et comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ou l'ignorer ? Il ne connait pas les paroles, mais la mélodie est aussi familière que le parfum des roses et l'éclat d'un sourire malicieux…

_\- … lavande bleue, dilly dilly, verveine jolie…_

Il s'approche doucement de la porte entrouverte de la nurserie, le cœur battant. Ce n'est pas la voix nasillarde de la Dolma, ou alors elle cache bien son jeu.

_\- … qui me l'a dit, dilly dilly, qui me l'a dit…_

Non, c'est une tonalité plus grave, un peu hésitante, chaude et douce.

_\- … c'est moi pardi, dilly dilly, qui me le dit…_

Il entre sans bruit, en retenant son souffle.

Merlin est assis dans le fauteuil à bascule à côté de la fenêtre, ses jambes interminables repliées maladroitement devant lui, ses boucles noires un peu trop longues sur le front et la nuque, ses yeux bleus fixés avec amour sur le bébé qu'il tient avec précaution dans ses grands bras maigres.

_\- … si j'étais roi… dilly dilly… tu serais reine…_

Arthur avance vers eux presque contre sa volonté. Il s'accroupit tout doucement devant le fauteuil, pose sa main sur le genou de Merlin pour que celui ne sursaute pas.

Le jeune homme relève brièvement la tête et un sourire immense envahit son visage tandis qu'il souffle la fin de la berceuse.

_\- … si vous m'aimez… dilly dilly… je vous aime aussi…_

Dans le paquet de lin crème, la petite princesse a les yeux bien ouverts et regarde son père pour la première fois.

Arthur mordille sa lèvre inférieure, crispé.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pleure.

\- _Mer_lin. Cesse de lui conter fleurette, grommelle-t-il pour se donner une contenance. "Tu traines vraiment trop avec Gwaine. Je ne la laisserai jamais épouser un homme de vingt-quatre ans son aîné."

Merlin fait osciller le fauteuil à bascule, très délicatement, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le petit poing qui émerge du fatras de volants en dentelle.

\- Oh, ne commencez pas.

Arthur jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, tout en essuyant rapidement son visage d'un revers de manche.

\- Où est la Dolma ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir le bébé du berceau.

Un léger raclement de gorge lui répond et il découvre la silhouette noire de la femme dans un coin de la pièce, en train de filer tranquillement au rouet.

Il la salue d'un bref hochement de tête, puis se redresse, les cuisses ankylosées, fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle tombe la neige.

\- Hum. Merlin, je dois m'habiller pour le banquet. Je te cherchais.

Le serviteur ignore le mensonge et adresse au roi un autre de ses sourires lumineux.

\- Voulez-vous la prendre dans vos bras ?

Arthur se raidit.

_"Ne voulez-vous pas la prendre dans vos bras ?" demande la voix de Mithian._

Il secoue la tête.

\- Non.

Il contourne le fauteuil à bascule comme pour sortir, puis se ravise et se penche par-dessus le dossier.

_Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle le regardait vraiment ?_

Son menton effleure les cheveux ébouriffés de Merlin.

\- Elle vous regarde vraiment, vous savez, dit le serviteur au bout d'un moment. "Gaius a dit qu'elle ne voit pas encore très bien, c'est parce que ce n'est qu'un bébé, mais de si près, _elle vous voit_. Faites-lui un sourire, Sire. Elle va vous prendre pour un vieux rabat-joie, sinon."

Arthur mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue. Puis il tend la main et son pouce calleux effleure la pommette de la toute petite fille qui le fixe d'un air très sérieux.

\- Albion, murmure-t-il.

Le bébé cligne des paupières, bâille… et sourit.

\- Oooh, souffle Merlin, émerveillé. "C'est la première fois qu'elle sourit, Arthur !"

Le roi ne répond pas tout de suite, submergé par l'émotion. Puis il lâche un petit rire étranglé.

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal, je suis là.

\- _Pff_, grogne le jeune homme. "Vantard."

Il rit doucement, malgré tout.

Parce que c'est la première fois depuis plus d'un mois qu'Arthur laisse tomber son masque.

C'est un pas vers la guérison.

Merlin ne sait pas encore que ce qui renversera les dernières barrières se produira quatre mois plus tard et qu'il payera le prix fort pour que son roi se remette enfin en marche.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	24. Serpent, Wolverène, Oie, Renarde, Busard

**LE SERPENT, LE WOLVERENE, L'OIE, LA RENARDE &amp; LE BUSARD**

* * *

La bruine nocturne s'est arrêtée. De la brume s'élève au-dessus des collines, étrange et translucide sous le timide soleil qui sort des nuages. Sur les remparts, l'haleine des gardes se condense quand ils échangent les consignes et leurs postes.

Gwaine frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

\- _Brrr_. Fait pas chaud, s'exclame-t-il en sautillant sur place.

\- En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil, dit sentencieusement Léon à côté de lui, tout en observant la campagne environnante.

Quelque part dans la ville basse, un coq s'égosille. Le porteur d'eau remplit ses seaux à la fontaine qui grince. Des sabots se hâtent sur les pavés de la cour d'honneur, quelqu'un rit sous les arcades. Une servante secoue des draps à la fenêtre d'une des tours. En bas, dans les communs, la cuisinière fait des vocalises.

-Tout est calme, dit Gwaine avec satisfaction.

\- Et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas dans quatre jours, ajoute Sir Léon.

Le jeune homme rejette ses cheveux ondulés en arrière et son sourire aux dents blanches se creuse dans sa barbe brune.

\- Ne faites pas une tête pareille, proteste-t-il. "Nous sommes là pour veiller au grain."

\- Il n'empêche que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour une tentative d'assassinat, soupire Léon, le front plissé sous ses frisettes blondes. "Il y aura beaucoup de monde, ce sera impossible de garder un œil sur toutes les allées et venues."

\- Vous avez _déjà_ dit tout ça, le bourrade Gwaine d'une voix détendue. "Nous en sommes conscients, Arthur le premier. Mais il nous fait confiance. Et si tout se passe bien, le royaume sera plus en sécurité que jamais avec quatre nouveaux alliés !"

Il s'accoude sur les créneaux, repoussant sa longue cape rouge derrière son épée.

\- Tout ira bien, Léon, vous verrez.

Les yeux bleus du chevalier sont toujours un peu sceptiques tandis qu'il imite son second et promène son regard sur Camelot qui s'éveille doucement.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de cette mini-réunion, tôt le matin sur les remparts. Les gens dorment sur leurs deux oreilles grâce à leur vigilance constante. Ils en sont fiers et savourent leur récompense, la ville paisible et heureuse qui s'étend sous leurs yeux au petit jour.

\- Ce sera bien quand ce sera terminé, quand même, soupire encore Léon. "Le roi est sous pression et il n'a pas besoin de ça. Nous non plus."

\- ça ne le rend pas particulièrement aimable, c'est certain, glousse Gwaine. "Je l'emmènerai bien à la pêche comme au bon vieux temps, quand il se mettait martel en tête avec son père, mais… j'ai peur qu'au lieu de lui sortir la tête de son marasme, ça ne lui rappelle que trop de souvenirs... "

Le chevalier blond hoche le menton.

Entre les deux hommes flottent le souvenir d'années plus légères, de garçons à peine adultes en train de faire griller du poisson et de regarder les étoiles sans se soucier de leurs rangs ou du futur.

\- Lancelot aurait voulu voir la signature de ce traité, j'en suis sûr, dit finalement Léon avec une sorte de tendresse dans la voix. "C'est l'accomplissement de son travail. Lorsque ces quatre-là auront signé, il ne restera qu'Odin et les terres sauvages du nord. Albion est à nos portes."

Gwaine acquiesce silencieusement.

Puis ses sourcils se froncent.

Perceval et Numéro Quatre sont en train de passer le pont-levis et se dirigent, comme chaque matin, vers le pré au pied des remparts.

Les deux hommes sont quasiment de la même taille, leurs épaules larges dans des tuniques de cuir brun presque identiques et la seule chose qui les différencie, de dos, ce sont les chaînes qui entravent les chevilles de l'ancien assassin de Caerleon.

\- Je dois dire que ces séances ont fait de Sir Perceval un redoutable adversaire, marmonne Léon. "Je pense qu'il est largement au-dessus de la norme quand on en vient au combat au bâton."

Gwaine ne répond pas, les yeux fixés sur les deux adversaires qui s'échauffent dans l'herbe trempée par la brume.

\- Vous restez le meilleur d'entre nous à l'épée, bien sûr, plaisante le chevalier blond en donnant une bourrade à son second. "Le roi lui-même ne réussit pas à vous faire demander forfait."

Un demi-sourire distrait brosse la barbe brune.

\- Je sais. Ça le rend fou. Dites, Léon… Vous croyez qu'un jour _il_ va être relâché ? Cela fait plus d'un an, maintenant…

Ils observent les mouvements fluides et puissants de l'Ombre Blanche et ne peuvent s'empêcher de sentir un frisson couler le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

_Laisser le loup en liberté… dans les rues paisibles de Camelot…_

Ils ne sont pas encore prêts.

Ils ne savent pas que le danger qui rôde est dissimulé sous un autre déguisement.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur relève le menton et un sourire se fraie un passage au coin de ses lèvres.

\- _Mer_lin. Tu es censé _travailler_, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Son serviteur ne l'entend même pas, occupé à glousser de joie, tellement penché par la fenêtre qu'il risquerait presque de tomber.

\- Ils ont un _ours_ ! pépie-t-il avec excitation, son chiffon à poussière à la main, ses corvées complètement oubliées. "Et – ooooh ! Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Cette dame a fait un tour dans les airs ! Ah ! Wow…"

\- Merlin, répète le roi patiemment.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont cracher du feu ce soir aussi ? Guenièvre a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lâcher des colombes, parce qu'elle ne veut pas avoir à gratter des fientes partout sur les dalles.

Arthur soupire, amusé, puis pose sa plume et se lève. Il contourne la table, tire son serviteur en arrière par le col de sa chemise bleue et ferme la fenêtre, bloquant dehors les bruits de voix, de musique et les grognements d'animaux.

\- Guenièvre ne fait plus le ménage, je ne vois pas en quoi cela la gênerait, commente-t-il. "Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de te remettre à la tâche. Dieux du ciel, Merlin, _chaque fois_ qu'il y a des saltimbanques, c'est le même cirque."

Les prunelles céruléennes scintillent d'anticipation.

\- Mais y'a jamais eu _d'ours_ ! proteste-t-il. "_Ça_, c'est la _première_ fois !"

Le roi met les mains sur ses hanches en prenant un air un peu accablé.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui est _la première fois_. C'est le fait que ces festivités sont données pour quatre souverains qui viennent signer _un traité de paix de la plus haute importance_. Alors concentre-toi. Tant pis si mes appartements ne sont pas impeccables, je n'y amènerai personne. Mais j'exige que mes vêtements soient sans le moindre accroc, prêts et resplendissants, pour l'arrivée de nos invités. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Merlin hoche vivement la tête.

\- Yep, assure-t-il.

Et son visage se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre et le spectacle bariolé qui se trouve dans la cour d'honneur.

\- Très bien, soupire Arthur, vaincu. "Aide-moi à m'habiller et tu pourras y aller. Et _Mer_lin ? Je ne veux pas te voir à moins de dix pas de cet ours, c'est bien compris ?"

Le rire étouffé qu'il entend derrière lui n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'avoir à surveiller le jeune homme rêveur pendant ces quatre jours où il lui faudra danser sur une corde raide pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il va jouer gros et il aura besoin d'être frais, dispo et soulagé de tous les soucis mineurs du château.

_Guenièvre a bien compris et pris en charge la régie de l'intendance._

_Gwaine et Léon sont briefés et plus que préparés à toute éventualité._

_Même Gaius et la Dolma sont au taquet._

Alors Arthur commence à être un peu agacé par l'insouciance de son serviteur.

Merlin sent la nervosité de son maître et son bavardage excité se calme un peu… jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans les escaliers, en route pour accueillir les invités. Il sautille de marche en marche en battant des mains et manque de s'étaler deux fois.

\- Tais-toi et tiens-toi correctement, finit par japper Arthur qui a eu peur qu'il se fracasse le crâne en tombant.

Merlin fait la moue et grommelle quelque chose que le roi n'essaie pas de comprendre.

_Il n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages._

Il s'arrête en haut du grand perron blanc et prend une longue respiration.

_Le jeu commence maintenant._

_Si tout va bien, dans quatre jours Camelot aura quatre nouveaux alliés._

Il place un sourire sur son visage et descend les marches avec toute la dignité royale qu'il peut rassembler.

_S'il est une chose qu'Arthur n'a jamais comprise, c'est qu'il se déplace _toujours_ avec un naturel princier._

Sa cape rouge ondule derrière lui et la couronne richement ouvragée qu'il ne porte que lors des cérémonies capture l'éclat du soleil.

\- Bienvenue à Camelot, lance-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde. "Nous sommes heureux de recevoir de si valeureux et honorables invités en cette occasion mémorable."

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournent vers lui et le jaugent pendant un quart de seconde, avant de lui rendre son salut.

Le premier à mettre pied à terre est le Roi Alined de Deorham. C'est un homme de petite taille, les cheveux grisonnants, le menton fuyant et les yeux étroits, aux épaules maigres perdues dans un manteau de fourrures. Il passe son temps à s'humecter les lèvres et à tamponner la sueur dans son cou.

Le second est le Sarrum d'Amata, une force de la nature, couturé de cicatrices, bardé d'une armure avec des têtes de clous protubérantes, le crâne large et chauve avec à peine un duvet rouquin sur la nuque et un sourire carnassier. Son escorte ressemble davantage à une troupe de mercenaires sanguinaires qu'à un groupe de soldats.

Le Roi Olaf a un visage bonhomme aux traits rudes, comme un guerrier un peu brute mais au cœur loyal. Il porte une cotte de mailles et un surcot comme ses chevaliers. Ce n'est pas lui qui inquiète Arthur, mais plutôt sa fille, la princesse Vivian, dont on dit que les caprices font loi au royaume de Deira. C'est une jeune fille blonde au nez mutin et aux jolies lèvres, habillée de la plus fine soie, qui fait la moue en descendant de son carrosse dans un cliquetis de bijoux.

Le dernier monarque est une souveraine au menton levé avec grâce et aux longs cheveux auburn soyeux et brillants, dont les yeux de biche sont aussi calculateurs qu'envoûtants. Sa peau d'albâtre concurrence la blancheur éclatante de sa robe et elle provoque des frissons délicieux juste en rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille délicate. Lady Catrina de Bernicie est une beauté dont parlent de nombreuses chansons de geste et elle mérite sa réputation.

\- Mémorable occasion, en effet, badine Alined en tendant sa main molle et moite à Arthur.

\- Vous n'aviez que dix ans la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, s'exclame le Sarrum avec un rire gras. "Votre père avait organisé un tournoi pour vous. J'espère que _vous_ me ferez le plaisir d'un duel, cette fois."

\- Dieux que c'est ennuyeux, soupire Lady Vivian.

\- Arthur, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, roucoule la Reine Catrina en lui tendant sa main à baiser.

\- Quelle genre de bienvenue est-ce donc que cela ? lance Olaf avec un sourire bourru. "On se croirait dans une bassecour !"

Le jeune roi se raccroche à cette phrase sympathique et fait bonne figure. Il sait que ses chevaliers ont l'air magnifique et impressionnant, tout autour de la cour, avec leurs capes rouges et leurs amures rutilantes, mais il est vrai que les chariots des saltimbanques encombrent une partie de l'espace et donnent une impression plus que brouillon et bruyante de son royaume.

Il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à cet accueil.

\- Mes Seigneurs et mes Dames, salue la voix douce et posée de Guenièvre à côté de lui. "Les baladins vont laisser place à vos escortes dans un instant. Peut-être aimeriez-vous vous rafraichir après le long voyage que vous avez enduré ?"

A la façon dont les souverains la toisent, Arthur devine que la jeune femme n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Mais elle lui a permis de reprendre le contrôle de sa nervosité et il lui en est reconnaissant.

Il prend la suite des opérations et tout rentre très vite dans l'ordre.

Les deux rois prennent possession de leurs appartements avec un grognement d'approbation, tandis qu'il escorte la princesse Vivian et la Reine Catrina vers les leurs. Le Sarrum a préféré surveiller l'installation de ses troupes.

Lady Catrina semble tout à fait satisfaite de sa chambre et effleure le bras d'Arthur d'un geste gracieux lorsqu'il prend congé. Lady Vivian, en revanche, prend un air boudeur en examinant la luxueuse pièce dans laquelle elle va vivre les quatre prochains jours.

\- Je suis certain que vous y serez parfaitement à votre aise, dit le roi en essayant d'empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. "Voici Guenièvre. Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à elle. Elle représente l'excellence de Camelot."

\- Oh. Eh bien, je crains pour Camelot dans ce cas, dit négligemment la princesse avec un petit rire ironique, après avoir battu des cils en détaillant la robe simple mais élégante de la jeune femme.

Guenièvre répond par un sourire aimable, puis sort avec Arthur.

Elle hésite un instant, en se mordillant les lèvres, à lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir présentée comme _Lady Guenièvre_, ce qui lui aurait peut-être évité une remarque aussi grossière, mais elle se tait en croisant le regard amusé du roi.

\- Bon courage, marmonne-t-il malicieusement.

Pendant un instant, son visage est celui du prince un peu moqueur qu'elle a appris à apprécier, des années auparavant, puis il se rembrunit.

\- On peut rire, n'est-ce pas ? souffle-t-il d'un air presque coupable.

Elle acquiesce aussitôt, submergée par l'émotion.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle. "Oui, Arthur, on a le droit de rire."

Il hoche le menton et s'en va d'un pas rapide.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, navrée, son irritation oubliée.

Puis elle se met en quête de Merlin qui doit l'aider à arranger les tables pour le banquet de ce soir.

Elle le retrouve – _bien évidemment_ – dans les quartiers réservés aux bateleurs, en train de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il voit et tout ce qu'on l'autorise à toucher.

\- Oh, Guenièvre, ils ont trouvé une pièce derrière mon oreille ! s'écrie-t-il avec ravissement, en lui montrant sa paume ouverte. "Il y a des papillons magiques dans cette boite et, tu sais quoi ? L'ours va _danser_ !"

\- C'est très bien, dit-elle gentiment, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui semble être le chef de la troupe. "Je suis désolée s'il vous a gêné en quelque façon, il est… si enthousiaste. Il ne se rend pas compte."

Merlin a glissé sous son bras et s'est de nouveau échappé. Il bavarde avec animation avec un garçon de treize ou quatorze ans qui a l'air tout surpris d'être intéressant.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma Dame, dit le saltimbanque aux cheveux gris et aux sourcils presque aussi broussailleux que ceux de Gaius. "Il ne nous a pas embarrassé le moins du monde."

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

\- C'est le vraiment le serviteur personnel du roi ? demande un autre homme en s'approchant, d'une voix chaude et plaisante.

Celui-ci est très grand, avec une peau d'ébène satinée et une barbe noire soignée. Il porte une boucle d'oreille ronde en argent et une cape de lin aubergine.

\- Myror, se présente-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser les doigts de la jeune femme qui se surprend à rougir un peu.

\- Oui, en effet, bredouille-t-elle. "Merlin a toute la confiance du roi. Depuis des années."

\- Fascinant, murmure l'homme. Ses yeux bruns sourient avec bienveillance. "Camelot est comme on nous l'avait décrit, un royaume plein de paix et de bonheur."

Guenièvre acquiesce, puis se rappelle de la raison de sa venue.

Elle donne rapidement quelques instructions au chef de troupe concernant le déroulement des festivités, puis attrape Merlin par la manche et le traîne hors de la salle.

\- Rappelle-toi que c'est un moment _très_ important pour Arthur, gronde-t-elle en le houspillant le long des allées. "Fais un effort ! Il compte sur toi."

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus répond d'un hochement de tête penaud et s'applique jusqu'à l'heure du banquet où il se fige de nouveau, la bouche entrouverte d'admiration, le plateau de sel à la main, à l'entrée spectaculaire des acrobates.

Les souverains sont alignés à la même table et applaudissent la féérie avec flegme. Le roi Alined a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, le Sarrum d'avoir faim, le roi Olaf de trouver tout absolument à son goût, Lady Vivian d'être en présence d'une pitoyable performance et la Reine Catrina est trop occupée à se pencher pour faire profiter Arthur de son décolleté plongeant pour vraiment regarder la parade.

Pendant que l'on sert le potage et les poissons, les baladins produisent une grande roue et y ligotent leur plus jeune recrue, le garçon qui parlait avec Merlin. Le vieil homme qui est leur chef démontre son adresse au lancer de couteaux et reçoit une ovation avant de laisser place à un cracheur de feu.

Tout est parfait et même Gwaine et Sir Léon se sont un peu détendus depuis leurs places stratégiques au repas de fête.

Les viandes se mettent à circuler à leur tour, répandant mille fumets. Relents d'épices, parfums d'encens et volutes de cire consumée alourdissent l'air, enivrant les convives qui n'en sont pas à leur premier verre. Merlin a fort à faire pour débarrasser les assiettes et les remplacer par de belles tranches de pain et pour distribuer des serviettes propres, changer les tailloirs et surveiller que les chiens ne fassent pas trop de vacarme en rongeant les os sous les tables.

Quand il glisse sur un morceau de pomme de terre rissolée et manque de renverser un candélabre, Georges l'attrape par la manche et lui intime de retourner se placer derrière la longue table des invités royaux et de se concentrer uniquement sur leurs hanaps pendant que l'on sert les légumes.

Des ménestrels ont remplacé les exubérantes acrobaties et pincent les cordes de leurs rebecs et de leurs violes, tissant une atmosphère plus douce et plus sensuelle.

Merlin somnole debout, son aiguière de vin à la main. La journée a été longue et riche en émotions.

Olaf et le Sarrum sont plongés en pleine discussion au sujet de la menace que représentent les raids des barbares. Lady Vivian bâille ostensiblement, tout en grignotant les quartiers de coing que lui offre le fruitier. La Reine Catrina frôle Arthur de son épaule nue, tout en jouant coquettement avec le voile de son hennin, et l'écoute raconter avec animation comment son père a conquis Camelot.

Un raclement de gorge colérique sort Merlin de sa torpeur et il s'aperçoit avec consternation que le roi Alined, tout au bout de la table, est en train de tapoter impatiemment sa coupe vide sur la nappe blanche maculée de traces de sauce.

\- Voilà, Seigneur, bafouille-t-il en se précipitant pour le servir.

Heureusement, Guenièvre est au fond de la salle, en train de réclamer sans doute de nouvelles jarres d'hypocras, et n'a rien remarqué. Georges non plus, il s'affaire au service des fromages.

\- Hum, renifle Alined avec un froncement de sourcil méprisant, avant de boire une gorgée en levant machinalement les yeux sur le serviteur négligent qui l'a fait attendre.

Merlin baisse ses longs cils sur ses grands yeux bleus, les pommettes légèrement enflammées à l'idée d'avoir causé de la gêne à l'un des invités d'Arthur et, par là-même, du tort à l'importante réunion.

Une main saisit son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête.

\- Toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Merlin, murmure-t-il.

_Pourvu que le roi ne soit pas trop fâché…_

Il risque un coup d'œil et s'étonne en ne voyant pas de trace de mécontentement sur le visage pointu du monarque, mais plutôt un étrange sourire.

\- Eh bien, _Merlin_, tu vas rester ici. Juste _ici_, à côté de moi, jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Et j'espère que tu sauras te montrer plus alerte, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en plaigne à ton maître.

\- Je ne vous causerai plus aucun déplaisir, assure précipitamment le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

\- Je serai le juge de cela, répond Alined avec un gloussement froid.

Un troubadour s'est avancé au milieu du U que forment les tables et commence une chanson de geste d'une voix de baryton agréable et chargée d'émotion.

Des beignets circulent dans des plats d'argent drapés de dentelle. Alined en prend un et le mange à petites bouchées, en se léchant les doigts.

Merlin surveille anxieusement le niveau du vin dans le hanap du souverain. Il est fatigué et son dos lui fait mal après avoir déplacé tant de tables et de coffres toute la journée, mais il n'oserait jamais s'éclipser.

Arthur lui a jeté un coup d'œil pendant la soirée et a hoché la tête avec satisfaction.

Merlin ne tient pas à le décevoir en s'attirant le courroux d'un des invités.

Alors il se redresse et lutte contre le sable qui s'installe sous ses paupières, essaie de suivre l'histoire compliquée que raconte la chanson.

Quelque chose touche son genou et il baisse les yeux pour flatter le chien qui s'ennuie sans doute sous la table.

_Sauf que ce n'est pas un chien._

_C'est la main du Roi Alined._

Merlin tourne la tête vers l'homme, étonné, mais celui-ci ne le regarde pas. Il écoute le poème mélodieux en inclinant la tête avec approbation aux passages difficiles.

La main glisse le long de la jambe de Merlin qui ne bouge pas, décontenancé.

\- Sire ? tente-t-il à voix basse.

Un frémissement agacé court sur les épaules du monarque qui ne fait pas mine de répondre et le serviteur comprend qu'il ne souhaite pas être dérangé pendant le spectacle.

La main palpe sa cuisse, maintenant, et Merlin fait instinctivement un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

Alined lui lance un coup d'œil meurtrier qui le fige sur place.

Le jeune homme cherche Guenièvre des yeux.

_Certainement, elle saurait ce qu'il doit faire dans une situation aussi inhabituelle que celle-ci…_

Mais son amie n'est nulle part en vue.

La main glisse sous le surcot aux armoiries de Camelot et des doigts moites caressent la peau au bas de son dos.

Merlin frissonne de façon incontrôlable.

Il n'aime pas ça. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui déplait dans les déplacements discrets mais insistants de cette main.

Il rougit et ses doigts se crispent sur le manche de l'aiguière quand elle redescend le long de sa hanche, s'approche en pressant doucement son aine à travers le tissu de ses braies…

\- Merlin ?

Il sursaute et lâche presque le pichet en entendant la voix de Georges à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On doit servir les boute-hors !

\- Je… j-j'ai… Monseigneur, je d-dois…

Le roi Alined le renvoie d'un geste indolent, sans lui accorder un regard. Il y a de la sueur sur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure et ses tendons palpitent sous la peau rosie de son cou.

Merlin trébuche en suivant Georges qui secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi on te tolère au banquet, marmonne le serviteur modèle sans se préoccuper de son junior.

Guenièvre est un peu plus observatrice et se radoucit quand ils arrivent enfin dans la pièce où seront servis les dragées et le gingembre confit qui concluront le festin.

\- Tu es tout pâle, Merlin, s'inquiète-t-elle. "Ça va ?"

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, répond-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme met les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Bon. C'est très tard, c'est vrai et je parie que tu as trop respiré de vapeurs de vin, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. "Ecoute, va te coucher, ça ira pour ce soir. Georges, tu iras préparer le roi pour la nuit. Mais demain, je te veux en pleine forme, Merlin, d'accord ?"

Il hoche la tête, vaguement nauséeux, et prend le chemin des appartements du médecin de la cour en trainant les pieds.

Gaius est déjà couché quand il arrive, alors Merlin se déshabille en silence et se fourre sous sa couverture. Une grosse boule s'est nouée dans sa gorge et elle ne veut pas disparaître, ni se dissoudre en larmes silencieuses, malgré l'envie de pleurer qui l'a saisi sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

_Demain, ça ira mieux. Demain, il restera du côté d'Arthur et évitera le bizarre seigneur Alined._

Les invités ne sont là que pour quatre jours.

_Camelot sera bientôt de nouveau paisible et sans ombre._

_._

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...** _

* * *

**_Note : Un wolverène est un glouton ou un carcajou, pour parler français moderne._**


	25. Venin, crocs, bec, musc & oeil

**VENIN, CROCS, BEC, MUSC &amp; ŒIL**

* * *

Il fait beau et le soleil réchauffe agréablement leurs épaules, même si le fond de l'air est encore frais comme c'est souvent le cas en cette saison.

Merlin agite un bouchon au bout d'une ficelle pour faire jouer le petit chat à ses pieds.

\- J'aimerai bien vivre ici, je crois, dit l'adolescent saltimbanque en croquant à belles dents dans la part de tarte que le serviteur lui a donné.

Ils sont perchés entre les créneaux, sur le chemin de ronde, et savourent l'heure de liberté qu'ils ont réussi à grappiller, l'un après avoir terminé ses corvées du matin, l'autre après avoir terminé ses exercices avec les acrobates.

\- J'ai une idée, s'écrie Merlin. "Tu n'as qu'à rester à Camelot, Daegal. L'intendant se plaint toujours qu'il n'y a pas assez de monde, surtout pour s'occuper des chevaux des chevaliers. Et puis Guenièvre voudrait qu'on entraîne un nouveau coursier parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de courrier avec les autres royaumes. Oh, ce serait bien ! Je demanderai à Arthur !"

Daegal sourit à cet enthousiasme, puis se rembrunit.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, Merlin… murmure-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon de quatorze ans a soudain l'air beaucoup plus vieux que son interlocuteur de dix ans plus âgé.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, soupire-t-il. "C'est… compliqué."

\- Est-ce que ça te manquerait ? Les cracheurs de feu et puis les papillons magiques et la route et de porter ton capuchon avec des grelots et de faire la fête tous les soirs ?

Daegal secoue la tête, amusé à cette naïveté.

\- Je ne fais pas la fête, moi. Je travaille.

\- Oh.

L'adolescent se laisse glisser sur le chemin de ronde et s'accroupit pour gratter les oreilles du petit chat.

\- Et toi, tu voudrais venir avec nous ? demande-t-il soudain.

Merlin éclate de son rire franc et innocent.

\- Oh non ! Je suis trop maladroit, je ne pourrais pas faire des équilibres comme toi ou lancer des couteaux. Et puis, je dois rester avec Arthur. Je le protège.

Daegal hausse un sourcil sceptique.

\- Peut-être. Et lui, est-ce qu'il _te_ protège ? C'est le devoir d'un seigneur, non ?

\- Arthur veille sur nous tous, assure le serviteur avec ferveur. "Il s'inquiète de chacun, et il nous aime et il pense que personne ne doit être mis de côté et…"

L'adolescent fait la moue.

Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le chat donne un brusque coup de griffe qui détache le bouchon de la ficelle et l'envoie dégringoler le long des escaliers qui montent aux remparts. Le félin se précipite à sa poursuite et Merlin saute de son perchoir pour le poursuivre.

Daegal leur emboite le pas en riant.

Il n'est ici là que depuis la veille, mais il sent qu'il aime Camelot.

La façon dont les gens sourient dans les rues, ce sentiment rassurant d'un endroit où l'on travaille dur mais prend soin les uns des autres, les belles tours blanches et le roi bienveillant…

_Il voudrait rester…_

_Mais il n'est pas venu pour ça._

_Oh non, au contraire._

Il soupire et presse le pas le long des escaliers pour aller rejoindre le serviteur aux yeux bleus rêveurs qui ressemble à un grand frère de conte de fée.

Merlin savoure cette journée où il n'a pas besoin de s'approcher de l'invité qui lui fait peur. Gaius n'était pas là quand il s'est réveillé, appelé aux premières lueurs pour une chute grave dans la ville basse, mais Arthur était de bonne humeur ce matin, s'est moqué gentiment en disant qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un capable de se saouler juste aux vapeurs de vin (_le jeune homme n'a pas protesté parce qu'il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir vécu ou rêvé l'affreux moment de la veille_), puis lui a donné une liste de tâches qui l'ont tenu loin de la salle où se déroulent les négociations. Et maintenant, le serviteur a même pu bavarder avec Daegal un moment. L'adolescent est assez terne, blond, les yeux un peu tombants. Il a posé des tas de questions sur la vie du château, les habitudes du roi, les corvées de Merlin, et en échange a raconté sa vie de bohème en laissant de côté les privations et les difficultés pour ne parler que de paillettes, de pâtés hauts comme des hommes, de contrées pleines de mystère et d'aventure.

Merlin l'a écouté en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. Ce n'est pas le cas de Guenièvre, cependant, qui est plus qu'excédée par Lady Vivian et n'a pas de temps pour le récit plein d'enthousiasme de son ami.

\- Cette espèce de… de… d'_oie_ grincheuse et superficielle, grommelle la jeune femme en hâtant le pas dans les allées, chargée d'un panier de linge sale comme une simple servante. "Que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières ! Elle est… raaah !"

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demande Merlin sans s'offusquer quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Elle ne peut pas se laver comme n'importe qui, bien sûr ! Il lui faut du _lait d'ânesse_ pour son bain ! Où suis-je supposée trouver une telle quantité de lait, moi ? Mais quelle péronnelle !

Elle s'interrompt en haut des escaliers en spirale, se mord la lèvre inférieure et respire profondément pour se calmer.

\- Si seulement elle pouvait au moins arrêter de m'appeler "toi, là" ! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. "C'est incroyable ! De toutes les dames que j'ai servies, je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi arrogante et aussi mal élevée !"

Merlin cale son propre panier de linge sale sur sa hanche et tend la main pour écarter une mèche frisée qui balaye le front de Guenièvre.

\- ça va aller, promet-il. "Ce n'est que pour trois jours encore. Après, tu seras de nouveau traitée comme une vraie dame."

Guenièvre lâche un petit rire amer.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, Merlin… je pourrais le supporter si ce n'était que moi, mais elle a déjà fait fouetter le palefrenier, rendu fous les gardes de son couloir en les prenant pour des garçons de course, et j'ai trouvé Anna en pleurs après qu'elle l'ait giflée en la traitant de "petite gourde". Le problème c'est que si elle n'obtient pas satisfaction pour le moindre de ses caprices, son père sera contrarié…

\- … et les négociations en pâtiront, complète Merlin à voix basse.

\- Tu as tout compris. Allez, maintenant, file. Donne-moi ton linge et va voir en cuisine, il y a une collation à monter aux invités.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, un peu surprise par son air soudain rembruni, puis dévale les escaliers en colimaçon en passant en revue tout ce qui lui reste à faire avant de retourner à la chambre de l'insupportable Lady Vivian.

_Plus que trois jours. Vite que ça se termine…_

Merlin arrive juste à temps pour accompagner Georges à la salle des négociations. Il se cache derrière le serviteur roux à l'air pincé et se faufile entre les piliers sans oser jeter de coups d'œil en direction des cinq souverains.

\- Vos requêtes sont notées et seront prises en considération en temps voulu, est en train de dire Arthur. "Dans l'intervalle, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a d'autres commentaires sur les territoires du Nord ?"

Sa voix forte et grave domine les discussions et il obtient visiblement ce qu'il souhaitait, si l'on en croit la façon droite et fière dont il se tient sur son grand fauteuil.

\- Au sujet des barbares, reprend Olaf en fronçant les sourcils. "Que comptez-vous faire ? Leur seule présence est une menace pour l'ensemble de nos royaumes."

Merlin n'entend pas l'argument de la reine Catrina, qui semble aussi s'inquiéter de ce problème, parce qu'il vient de s'apercevoir que le chaton qui jouait ce matin sur les remparts s'est glissé dans la salle.

Arthur tolère les félins que l'on trouve souvent endormis sur les coffres ou les appuis de fenêtres, et même parfois en train de prendre un bain de soleil roulés en boule sur le trône, mais Merlin doute qu'il cautionne le fait que le petit animal vienne de se hisser sur une chaise vide, puis sur la table couverte de parchemins et de cartes.

Georges le fusille du regard et lui intime silencieusement d'aller immédiatement récupérer son chat avant que quelqu'un ne tourne la tête vers le bout de la table où le minet curieux trempe ses moustaches dans un encrier.

\- Il ne suffit pas seulement de s'en protéger, est en train d'expliquer le Sarrum de sa grosse voix. "Il faut marquer les esprits, transmettre un message clair. Une fois qu'ils ont compris, ils ne reviennent pas. Et ils rampent devant vous."

Merlin plaide silencieusement pour que Georges vienne l'aider, mais celui-ci, les bras croisés à côté du buffet, ne fait pas mine de bouger.

Le chaton trottine vers le milieu de la table, donne quelques coups de pattes à une plume, saute sur une carte qui s'aplatit et attire l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

Le roi Olaf lève un sourcil désapprobateur. La reine Catrina dissimule un petit rire ironique et Alined s'humecte les lèvres en découvrant le jeune serviteur à quelques pas de son fauteuil. Arthur réprime un soupir agacé et se penche pour attraper l'animal et les en débarrasser, mais le Sarrum est plus rapide que lui.

Il referme sa poigne de fer sur le corps délicat du chaton et le soulève.

\- Voilà ce que je disais, continue-t-il avec un éclat de rire cruel. "Leur insolence n'a pas de limites, jusqu'à ce que vous leur montriez que vous êtes le maître."

Le petit chat se débat avec un miaulement aigu, sortant ses griffes minuscules, la queue hérissée de colère.

\- Ces vermines n'ont aucun respect pour nos frontières et n'auront de cesse de piller et de lancer des raids sur nos terres. Mais…

Ses doigts massifs brisent d'un seul coup l'une des pattes du chaton qui couine de douleur.

\- Si la punition est suffisamment sévère, ils ne reviendront pas à la charge, croyez-moi.

Au son comme une brindille qui se casse, Merlin est devenu tout blanc et Arthur a fermé les paupières un instant. La Reine Catrina a lâché un petit glapissement d'horreur, Olaf a détourné la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et Alined a eu un long frisson.

Le Sarrum ricane en secouant la petite créature flasque dans sa grosse main, puis la lance en direction de Georges qui l'attrape au vol avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Débarrasse-nous de ça, valet. Allons-nous manger, Pendragon ? Il me semble que nous avons assez parloté pour ce matin.

Le roi de Camelot évite soigneusement de regarder en direction de son serviteur et serre le poing sous la table pour contrôler soigneusement sa voix.

\- Je pense en effet qu'une pause est de mise.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Georges tirer Merlin dehors en l'entraînant par la manche. Une fois les portes ouvertes, d'autres serviteurs entrent pour les servir, amenant des bassines d'étain remplies d'eau et de pétales de roses.

\- Vous semblez… mal à l'aise, Arthur, dit soudain la voix narquoise du Sarrum à côté du roi.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Vous faites bien, dit l'homme en essuyant le jus gras qui coule sur son menton. Il mord dans le pilon et continue, la bouche pleine : "Il faut se montrer sans merci. Si vous montrez le moindre signe de faiblesse, vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe."

Il y a une menace dans la tranquille assurance de cette phrase et Arthur répond par un sourire poli avant de se diriger vers un autre de ses invités.

Il doit rassembler toute sa volonté pour réussir à avaler quelque chose.

Le craquement sinistre continue de résonner à ses oreilles. Les moustaches du chaton ont pointillé d'encre l'un des parchemins et il y a une goutte de bave sur la carte qui était posée devant le Sarrum.

_Encore trois jours. Seulement trois jours. Ensuite, tout ira bien._

Arthur doit attendre la fin de la journée, le moment d'aller d'habiller pour le banquet, pour avoir enfin l'occasion de parler à Merlin.

Son serviteur a les yeux rougis à force de pleurer. Gaius a dit que la petite bête resterait estropiée.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton chat, dit le roi sincèrement. "Mais il _faut_ vraiment que tu te concentres. On ne doit pas faire d'erreurs. Ils sont dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous ne signons pas la paix avec eux, c'est que nous serons en guerre. Je ne peux pas risquer des _milliers de vie_ pour un _chaton_ qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là."

Les yeux bleus de Merlin sont remplis d'incompréhension, de colère et de chagrin impuissant.

\- Ils sont mauvais, souffle-t-il.

\- Voilà une opinion que tu ferais bien de garder pour toi-même, riposte Arthur avec sévérité. "Tu ne manqueras pas de respect à mes invités, c'est hors de question. Ils sont de sang royal et tu dois te tenir à _ta place_."

Il gronde de peur que Merlin ne s'attire des ennuis, mais son serviteur n'entend qu'une injustice et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Comme il vous plaira, _Sire_.

Arthur se contente de soupirer à haute voix. Il est habillé, il n'a plus besoin de lui, de toute façon. Et il y a longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée d'expliquer à Merlin que cette attitude le ferait virer par n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais il a le cœur lourd de ne pouvoir se faire comprendre et regarde d'un air blasé, avachi dans son siège, l'ours qui danse au son des cymbales accompagné par une égyptienne, dans une valse de jupons rouges et de bracelets d'or.

Autrefois, en une pareille occasion, Merlin aurait trépigné d'excitation à côté de son siège et fait tout un tas de commentaires auxquels Mithian aurait répondu en gloussant de rire. Elle aurait glissé sa petite main dans celle du roi en entendant les râles féroces de l'ours muselé et retenu son souffle en voyant l'adolescent traverser la grande salle sur une corde tendue loin au-dessus du sol.

_Pourquoi ce temps-là s'est-il enfui ? _

Merlin n'est même pas dans la salle en train de regarder le spectacle qu'il a tant attendu. Il doit bouder quelque part.

\- Quelle tête de mule… grommelle Arthur à mi-voix, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous disiez, monseigneur ?

La Reine Catrina le regarde avec un sourire aimable et il se redresse, s'efforce de faire tomber de ses épaules l'impression désagréable.

\- Rien, assure-t-il. "J'étais… euh. Distrait. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous me parliez, peut-être ?"

Elle rit avec élégance. Ses cheveux auburn sont soigneusement relevés et piqués d'épingles à têtes de diamant qui scintillent aux flammes des bougies, son cou gracieux mis en valeur par une collerette de dentelle immaculée.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, minaude-t-elle. "Arthur Pendragon, ce doit être si difficile pour vous…"

Il la considère un instant, un peu étonné.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, ces fêtes, toute cette joie… C'est une chose terrible de se retrouver seul dans le monde, tout à coup, si _cruellement_ seul. Il doit être dur d'être à la fois roi et père, d'assumer toutes ces responsabilités à vous seul…

Arthur fronce les sourcils, mais elle ne le voit pas, occupée à jouer négligemment avec les cordons de son surcot, penchée sur lui, terriblement proche, son parfum au jasmin intoxiquant.

\- Je vous comprends tellement… la guerre m'a pris mon mari, voyez-vous. Mais je suis certaine que vous et moi ne resterons pas seuls pour toujours. Nous trouverons de nouveau l'amour… une âme jumelle avec qui partager le fardeau de cette vie…

Elle bat des cils, levant ses yeux de biche brillants et humides, une touche de rose sur ses joues de satin, la poitrine palpitante dans son décolleté bordé d'un galon doré.

Arthur la contemple d'un air stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis se redresse en se raclant la gorge. Il enlève avec douceur les doigts du col de sa chemise, les ramène sur l'accoudoir de la chaise voisine.

\- Je vous remercie de ces aimables pensées, ma Dame, dit-il d'une voix posée, en essayant d'adoucir la froideur qu'il sent monter dans son ton. "Je vous souhaite de trouver consolation et soutien auprès des vôtres, comme ce fut le cas pour moi. Camelot est une famille pour celui qui honore son amitié. Quant à l'amour courtois ou au mariage… ils sont bien loin de mon esprit."

Lady Catrina répond par un sourire contrit et prétexte une soudaine migraine pour s'éclipser de la table, quelques minutes plus tard.

Arthur ne se rend pas compte de son air sombre jusqu'à ce que le roi Alined, qui est placé à sa gauche ce soir-là, se penche sur lui et lui demande ce qui le contrarie.

\- Ce n'est rien. Des soucis domestiques, dit-il distraitement.

\- Oh.

Alined sourit et tamponne son cou avec sa serviette.

\- Pourtant vos serviteurs sont d'une grande efficacité, dit-il avec désinvolture. "Ce… quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah. _Merlin_. Il s'est montré d'une excellence rare pour me servir, hier soir à table."

Le moral d'Arthur remonte un peu et il se permet de pouffer de rire.

\- _Merlin_ ? Vous devez faire erreur. C'est le serviteur le plus maladroit du château !

Il le cherche machinalement des yeux dans le brouhaha des ménestrels, des effluves de cerf mariné et de sauces au thym, mais ne le trouve pas.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Alined avec ingénuité. "Pourtant je l'ai trouvé tout à fait… _parfait_. C'est tellement inhabituel de nos jours, que je voulais vous demander de l'affecter à mon service pendant mon séjour à Camelot. Mon laquais est d'une incompétence telle que j'ai dû le renvoyer de toute urgence."

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Eh bien… Merlin est mon valet personnel, mais…

\- Oh, répète Alined. "Je ne savais pas. Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'une telle… satisfaction."

Le roi se gratte la nuque.

_Merlin est fâché par l'histoire du chat, mais Guenièvre lui a fait la leçon et Arthur sait que son serviteur s'appliquera pour ne pas nuire aux négociations. Peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal de se séparer de lui pour quelques jours…_

_Alined est très secret et assez ironique quand il parle, mais il semblerait qu'il ait bon cœur, finalement._

_Après tout, _qui_ complimenterait Merlin sans être habitué à lui, sinon une âme sincère ?_

Arthur hoche la tête et fait signe à Georges.

\- Tu diras à l'Intendant et à Guenièvre que Merlin sera au service personnel du Roi Alined pour le reste de son séjour.

Il se penche pour chuchoter à l'oreille du serviteur exemplaire.

\- Et trouve-le rapidement. Je parie qu'il boude dans un coin au lieu de travailler. Dis-lui que je ne supporterai pas cette insolence plus longtemps.

Georges acquiesce et s'en va rapidement.

Arthur se sent un peu mieux et se met à apprécier le banquet. Ce soir-là, il se couche rapidement, plein d'espoir à l'idée des négociations du lendemain, sans se douter qu'une scène pénible a lieu à l'autre bout du château.

Merlin a été atterré en apprenant qu'il devait se rendre aux appartements du Roi Alined _sur l'ordre d'Arthur_. Il a tenté de protester, mais Guenièvre n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, surchargée d'impérieuses requêtes de Lady Vivian, et l'intendant a refusé tout net de l'écouter. Il a fini par monter à la chambre et s'est entendu ordonner de préparer un bain. Les allers-retours avec les seaux lui ont pris un certain temps, puis il a bien fallu refermer la porte et rester seul avec l'homme au sourire sinueux si inquiétant.

Peut-être était-ce le sort du petit chat et la colère qui grondait sous ses côtes de voir Arthur négliger l'incident, mais cette fois-ci, Merlin ne s'est pas laissé faire. Quand l'homme installé dans le bain a commencé à le caresser pendant qu'il ajoutait de l'eau, il lui a versé l'intégralité du seau sur la tête et s'est sauvé sans écouter les piaillements furieux.

Gaius n'était pas dans ses appartements et, les nerfs à fleur de peau, Merlin n'a pas supporté l'idée d'attendre seul. Il a ramassé le panier capitonné de chiffons dans lequel dormait le petit chat estropié et s'est réfugié aussi loin que possible, tout au fond du château, dans les geôles. Le soldat qui était de garde, occupé à jouer aux dés avec Myror, le grand saltimbanque à la boucle d'oreille, n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une longue argumentation. Il a ouvert la cellule de Numéro Quatre et l'a laissé entrer avant de verrouiller de nouveau et de s'en retourner à l'entrée où l'attendaient une outre de bon vin et des restes du banquet.

Derian ne dormait pas, dans l'étroit cachot baigné d'une lueur bleuâtre par la lune qui se glissait à travers la meurtrière. Il s'est redressé, surpris.

Merlin s'est recroquevillé dans un coin, le chaton sur ses genoux, et lui a parlé pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule de frustration et de tristesse, à bout de fatigue et de questions sans réponses.

Il a fini par s'endormir sous le regard sombre du prisonnier et ne s'est réveillé qu'au moment où Perceval est venu chercher Numéro Quatre pour un duel, en fin de matinée.

Arthur a parlé de leur expédition à Ismere pendant les négociations et les invités souhaitent voir de leurs yeux la force de cette menace que Camelot a vaincue.

Le panier de son chaton dans les bras, Merlin se faufile à l'arrière-plan en évitant soigneusement de se faire remarquer, derrière les membres de la Cour et les quelques baladins sélectionnés pour fournir un divertissement à ceux que le duel n'intéresse pas, et tombe nez à nez avec Georges qui a l'air furieux.

\- Tu étais où ? siffle-t-il en l'entrainant à l'écart. "Le roi Alined a dit que tu n'étais _jamais_ venu l'aider à se coucher et que tu n'as pas non plus _daigné_ aller le réveiller ! L'intendant va te punir, il était vert de rage, je te préviens. En plus, _j_'ai dû te remplacer !"

\- Et ? demande Merlin presque malgré lui.

Georges le fixe un instant, estomaqué.

\- Et _rien_, idiot ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu es _irrécupérable_. Je sais que Sa Majesté est outrageusement indulgente avec toi, mais tu as dépassé les bornes. Ce seigneur est plus poli que bien d'autres et ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de le servir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le contrarier ?

L'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus le rend encore plus perplexe que la désobéissance de Merlin. Ce n'est pas le style du jeune serviteur d'ignorer un ordre direct d'Arthur…

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en se radoucissant un peu. "Tu es bizarre en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas servir le Sarrum, mais Son Altesse Alined n'est pas si horrible…"

\- Il _l'est_, murmure Merlin. "Et je ne l'aime pas."

Les sourcils épars de Georges se croisent avec désapprobation sous son casque de cheveux roux.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule, soupire-t-il en soufflant par une narine. "Maintenant ramène ton pauvre chat chez Maître Gaius et dépêche-toi d'aller nettoyer la grande salle avec les autres, il y aura un autre banquet ce soir."

\- 'Font que d'se bourrer la panse… bougonne Merlin.

\- Tais-toi.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne et Georges lâche un autre soupir excédé avant de reprendre son attitude la plus remarquablement polie pour offrir des rafraichissements aux nobles spectateurs. La Reine Catrina roucoule de plaisir en acceptant la fleur que Myror vient de faire apparaître pour elle, plus charmant que jamais dans sa cape aubergine.

L'Ombre Blanche est debout au milieu du terrain et fait face à l'un des guerriers d'Amata.

\- Quand ce duel sera terminé, _j_'aimerai _vous_ affronter, Pendragon, dit celui-ci avec un sourire qui ressemble à des babines retroussées sur des crocs.

Perceval explique les règles du combat, puis se recule après un dernier regard un peu surpris vers Derian.

Il a le sentiment que Numéro Quatre ne l'a pas écouté. Les yeux de l'ancien guerrier _Dorocha_ étaient fixés sur quelque chose au-delà de son épaule – froids et implacables.

Mais derrière Perceval, il n'a qu'une seule chose et c'est bien ce qui inquiète le géant.

_La rangée de sièges des cinq souverains._

_Peut-être que c'était une très mauvaise idée de céder à ce caprice des invités… ou est-ce Arthur qui a perdu de vue son objectif et se montre arrogant ?_

_Pourquoi sortir le loup de sa cage maintenant ? Ce n'est ni sage, ni justifié._

Et le regard de Derian n'est pas celui de l'homme que Perceval affronte tous les jours depuis plus d'un an…

Les deux hommes lèvent les bâtons cerclés de fer qui ne sont pas des armes d'entrainement et se saluent. Puis le combat commence.

Merlin emmène son chaton dans les communs où il obtient sans peine un bol de lait pour le petit animal et un gros morceau de lard sur un quignon de pain frotté à l'ail pour lui, qu'il déguste perché sur un tabouret. Les poings sur ses hanches opulentes, la cuisinière marmonne avec mauvaise humeur pendant un bon moment contre "ces s'gneurs sans cœur qu'viennent mett'e l'bazar dans not'e bon Cam'lot qu'c'est une pitié qu'Sa Maj'sté soite pas encore rev'nue d'son chagrin pa'ce qu'permett'ait j'mais c'gen'e d'choses si l'tait dans son bon sens", en secouant son visage rougeaud sous son bonnet de coton dont s'échappent des mèches filasse.

Réconforté par cette halte dans la pièce bruyante et chaleureuse, Merlin lui embrasse la joue avant de quitter les cuisines pour aller aider les autres à la grande salle.

Mais il n'arrive jamais jusque-là, parce que des clameurs éclatent sur le terrain d'entraînement et que tout le monde se hâte dans cette direction dans une bousculade anxieuse.

\- Il parait que quelqu'un a tué le roi !

* * *

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	26. Tu n'es rien

**TU N'ES RIEN**

* * *

Tout le monde dit la sienne et personne ne comprend rien.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre !

\- Ce sera la guerre !

\- Ce n'est pas le roi, c'est _un_ des rois !

\- Bon débarras !

\- Un monstre !

\- Mon aïeux, quelle histoire !

\- Je l'avais dit !

\- On va tous mourir par sa faute !

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Merlin s'est frayé un passage derrière les badauds et écarquille les yeux, horrifié, en découvrant une demi-douzaine de gardes qui maintiennent Derian au sol, leurs lances pointées sur lui, tandis que Perceval et Gwaine font face à Arthur qui a l'air hors de lui et dont le surcot de cérémonie est couvert de boue. Georges est en train d'offrir à boire à Alined qui est blême. Le Sarrum rit aux éclats sur son banc en se tapant les cuisses, tandis que la Reine Catrina et Olaf ont l'air plutôt prêts à annuler toutes négociations. Il y a un homme étendu mort sur la pelouse – celui qui se préparait à affronter Numéro Quatre un peu plus tôt.

Sir Léon disperse les badauds avec sévérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande Merlin dès qu'il y a moins de monde.

\- Le guerrier _Dorocha_ vient de prouver qu'on n'aurait _jamais_ dû lui faire confiance, siffle le chevalier, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs sous ses frisettes blondes humides de sueur. "Il a fallu six hommes pour le maîtriser ! Il attendait son heure, le vicieux ! Un peu plus et nous entrions en guerre à l'instant. Voilà pourquoi on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser en vie. S'il a ruiné des années de travail, je…"

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? insiste le jeune homme sans comprendre, inquiet de cette rage bouillonnante.

\- Il a attaqué le roi Alined ! Tué son adversaire – il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la chevalerie de sa part, ça c'était couru – et foncé sur les souverains sans prévenir, avec cet air de folie meurtrière, comme si l'homme lui avait personnellement causé offense ! Et si Sa Majesté ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour l'en empêcher…

Merlin étouffe un hoquet de détresse en comprenant.

\- Il faut que je parle à Arthur !

Sir Léon l'attrape par le bras.

\- Ho là, pas maintenant, Merlin ! Retourne à tes corvées. Tu n'arrangeras rien – et fais-toi une raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'étais attaché à cette bête sauvage, mais il est grand temps de faire face à la réalité. Il doit mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

\- _NON_ ! crie le serviteur, et le chevalier lui lâche le bras, surpris par cette véhémence.

Merlin en profite pour se ruer en direction de Numéro Quatre.

\- Comment se fait-il que personne n'aie vu venir l'assaut ? Suis-je entouré d'incapables ? est en train de fulminer Arthur. "Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il s'agit d'un prisonnier de guerre ? Dois-je faire la sécurité _moi-même_ ? C'est inadmissible !"

\- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une idée précise en tête ! Si nous pouvions seulement l'interroger, Sire, nous comprendrions, proteste Perceval. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse une chose pareille sans y avoir réfléchi. Il n'a jamais cherché à causer le moindre mal pendant plus d'un an, ce n'…"

\- Eh bien il semblerait que la patience soit la première de ses vertus ! riposte amèrement le roi. "Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je me suis montré par trop indulgent ! Je veux qu'on l'exécute séance tenante !"

\- Altesse, laissez-moi faire mon enquête, intervient Gwaine. "Je suis de votre avis, il doit payer de sa vie cette tentative d'assassinat, mais je vou…"

\- _Non_ ! hurle Merlin en se jetant au milieu d'eux. "S'il vous plait, Arthur ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !"

Le visage du roi devient encore plus pâle qu'auparavant et sa bouche s'amincit en une ligne inflexible.

\- Merlin, va-t'en, articule-t-il entre ses dents.

Le serviteur secoue frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne voulait pas vous causer du tort, il… il était triste et fâché, c'est tout. Il ne s'y est pas pris comme il faut, il regrette.

\- Oh, et sans doute devrais-je me préoccuper des états d'âme des prisonniers, maintenant ? cingle Arthur d'un ton sarcastique. "Merlin, je ne le répèterai pas. _Va-t'en_."

Perceval et Gwaine contemplent d'un air atterré le jeune homme aux yeux bleus exorbités d'inquiétude qui se tord les mains au milieu du cercle.

Les gens de la cour chuchotent entre eux en observant la scène, dissimulant à peine leurs expressions choquées. Le rire du Sarrum est dangereusement ironique, Olaf et Catrina sont outragés, Alined tique avec indignation.

Les genoux enfoncés dans la boue du terrain d'entrainement, Numéro Quatre relève la tête malgré les lames appuyées sur son cou. Deux hommes lui tiennent les bras tirés en arrière et les autres sont prêts à le transpercer avec leurs lances.

_Sur son visage aux traits burinés, rien. Mais dans ses yeux noirs, un feu brûlant de haine._

\- Je vous en prie, Arthur, plaide Merlin en se mordant les lèvres. "Laissez-le vivre. Je vous en prie…"

Sir Léon se rapproche, essaie d'entrainer le serviteur.

\- Nous lui avions donné sa chance, il ne l'a pas prise… c'est trop tard, dit-il, troublé.

_Pourquoi Merlin crée-t-il un scandale maintenant ? Ne voit-il pas à quel point il embarrasse le roi ?_

\- Ne laissez pas mourir un innocent, supplie le jeune homme. "Sire, s'il vous plait, attendez avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi !"

\- _D'irréfléchi_ ! répète Arthur comme s'il venait d'être piqué par une guêpe. "Tiens ta langue, Merlin, si tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pourrais faire _d'irréfléchi_."

Le mot le perce comme le regard de son père autrefois et se reflète dans les yeux des quatre souverains qui l'observent et sont aux premières loges pour constater le peu d'autorité qu'il a sur un simple valet.

_D'abord un prisonnier tente de tuer l'un de ses invités, maintenant un serviteur l'humilie en public._

Les doigts d'Arthur vibrent de colère et de honte et il les cache dans ses poings.

\- Il suffit. Emmenez-le, ordonne-t-il aux gardes qui maintiennent Numéro Quatre au sol, en faisant un pas en avant. "Et appelez le bourreau. Alined, mon ami, vous assisterez cette après-midi à l'exécution de l'homme qui a osé s'en prendre à vous. Catrina, très chère, ne craignez pas pour votre sécurité."

Olaf incline la tête en se radoucissant à peine et le Sarrum lâche un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Nonnononon, bredouille Merlin en se plaçant devant le prisonnier, les bras écartés, ses pommettes proéminentes et le bout de ses grandes oreilles enflammés, ses yeux bleu saphir résolus. "Arthur ! Il essayait juste de… il voulait… je… _c'est ma faute_… il ne faut pas… ne le tuez pas !"

Les yeux de lin deviennent étroits et sombres comme ceux d'Uther.

\- J'ai dit "_il suffit_", gronde le roi.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! implore Merlin.

Gwaine lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

\- Viens, enlève-toi d'ici, chuchote-t-il avec inquiétude. "Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis."

Le serviteur se dégage farouchement.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Vous n'écoutez rien ! Vous vous trompez d'ennemi ! Vous faites confiance à n'importe qui ! Depuis trois jours vous vous comportez comme un-

\- TU VAS TE TAIRE ? rugit le roi en faisant volte-face.

Perceval, qui s'était penché pour fermer des menottes d'acier sur les poignets de Numéro Quatre et l'enchainer à ses propres chevilles, l'empêchant ainsi de faire plus d'un pas à la fois sans risquer de tomber, se relève et lance un coup d'œil affolé au jeune homme agité qui se dresse furieusement en face du roi, sans se soucier de la foule qui les observe en chuchotant.

\- Vous allez vous allier à des gens qui n'ont aucune de vos valeurs, qui sont _méchants_ ! crie Merlin. "Vous leur faites des courbettes et des festins alors que ce sont des _ennemis_ !"

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? feule Arthur, frémissant de rage. "Que je marche sur les royaumes voisins avec une armée et que des milliers meurent au nom d'un rêve ? Je bâtis _la paix_, Merlin ! Albion n'est pas une chimère sans ancrage dans la réalité !"

\- Ce n'est pas la paix que vous bâtissez ! _Ça_, ce n'est _pas_ Albion ! Ça ne le sera jamais ! Ces alliances-là renient tout ce en quoi on croyait !

Sir Léon jette des regards éperdus autour de lui, effrayé par le sourire cruel du Sarrum, l'air profondément déçu d'Olaf, celui ennuyé de Catrina et la façon dont Alined pince les narines avec dégoût. La cour ne se prive pas de commentaires non plus et désapprouve visiblement le spectacle déplorable de cette dispute.

\- Sire, tente le chevalier blond.

Les mots s'étranglent dans la gorge d'Arthur qui, pendant un instant, semble réaliser où il se trouve.

\- Un moment, mes seigneurs, mes dames, que je règle cette affaire, jette-t-il en faisant un effort démesuré sur sa voix.

Il attrape le jeune homme dégingandé par le bras et quitte le terrain d'entrainement en le tirant derrière lui, sans restreindre rien de cette force qu'il a acquise au fil des années.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus de _pourquoi_ on a commencé à unifier le pays ! croasse Merlin en grimaçant de douleur à cette poigne implacable sur son bras, trébuchant à chaque nouvelle secousse quand il essaie de ralentir et de résister. "Depuis la mort de Mithian, vous êtes différent ! Vous êtes vide ! Vous ne voyez pas ce qui est vraiment important ! Vous vous en fichez de la princesse et de moi…"

Arthur s'arrête net et se retourne. Ses dents grincent dans ses mâchoires et ses yeux sont consumés par l'humiliation, l'irritation et la souffrance que les mots lui infligent.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de toi ? Tu n'es _qu'un serviteur_ ! lâche-t-il d'un ton glacial. "Tu n'es rien."

Ils sont seuls au monde sous l'arcade blanche qui marque l'entrée de la cour d'honneur et pourtant des dizaines d'yeux les regardent, depuis le coin du terrain d'entrainement derrière eux, le long du mur, jusque sur les remparts.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, proteste Merlin, au bord des larmes.

Arthur éprouve un étrange plaisir à entendre les phrases immondes qui se précipitent sur ses lèvres, comme si le ciel entier s'était assombri et que, dans cette fournaise qui fouaille ses entrailles, leur froideur était un soulagement.

\- Je suis le roi et tu passes ton temps à l'oublier. Tu ne comprends pas les enjeux de la vraie vie et tu te crois capable de t'en mêler, mais _tu ne sais rien_. J'en ai _assez_ de devoir gérer tes bêtises. Tu crois que ça me plait de condamner à mort un ennemi auquel tu t'es attaché sans aucune raison ? Pourquoi tu me mets _toujours_ dans de telles situations, Merlin ? Ma vie serait plus facile _sans toi_.

Le jeune homme chancelle et des larmes roulent sur ses pommettes anguleuses. Il bat des cils pour éclaircir ses yeux bleus obscurcis par la blessure morale comme par un coup de poignard.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, balbutie-t-il faiblement.

\- C'est la pure vérité et il est grand temps que tu grandisses et que tu l'entendes, continue Arthur, presque étourdi par le déferlement de fureur qui le secoue. "Je te l'ai dit depuis le début des négociations. Tiens-toi à ta place. Tu vas causer la ruine de Camelot si tu continues. Maintenant _va-t'en_."

\- Arthur…

\- C'est VOTRE MAJESTE, gronde sourdement le roi.

Merlin hoquette. Son bras est libre mais engourdi par la douleur là où il a été empoigné. Il est si pâle qu'il a l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Numéro Quatre voulait seulement me défendre… murmure-t-il.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté, réplique Arthur sans écouter. "_Hors de ma vue_, Merlin."

Il bouscule délibérément l'épaule maigre de son serviteur en retournant vers le terrain d'entrainement, ne lance pas un regard en arrière.

Il a l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, emporté par un tourbillon qu'il ne peut pas enrayer et lutte désespérément pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, des traits crispés de son visage.

\- Sire ?

Il reconnait la voix, s'arrête machinalement et cligne des yeux.

_Ah. C'est Gaius._

Le vieillard a l'air tout perturbé et un peu hors d'haleine.

\- Sire, êtes-vous blessé ? On m'a appelé de toute urgence, mais…

Arthur secoue le menton.

\- Je suis indemne, répond-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ? Les rumeurs vont bon train, continue le médecin de la cour en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui. "J'ai entendu… est-ce que les invités vont bien ? Il y a eu un incident ?"

Le roi se raidit.

\- Fort heureusement, ils sont saufs. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas déjà renoncé à cette alliance après cette scène pitoyable. Merlin a fait du beau travail, ça oui !

Gaius avale sa salive.

\- Je suis désolé, Sire, marmonne-t-il.

Quelque chose se brise sous la cage thoracique d'Arthur, plantant de minuscules dards dans ses poumons, et lui coupe la respiration pendant un instant.

\- Pas autant que moi, Gaius, murmure-t-il. "Pas autant que moi."

Quand il tourne pour entrer sur le terrain d'entrainement, ses yeux glissent malgré lui vers l'arcade blanche.

Mais Merlin a disparu.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gwaine jette le trousseau de clés sur la table dans la salle des gardes et s'assoit lourdement, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… marmonne-t-il.

Perceval enjambe le banc et s'installe en face de lui, l'air tendu.

\- Derian ne veut pas expliquer son attitude. Il y a une raison, pourtant. Merlin était hystérique, ajoute-t-il tristement.

Sir Léon s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés sous ses frisettes blondes.

\- Il faut tenir bon, dit-il à voix basse. "Plus que deux jours, et ce sera terminé."

Les trois chevaliers échangent un regard las, puis Gwaine frotte ses paumes contre ses orbites fatiguées.

\- J'espère juste qu'on sera encore tous là dans deux jours, soupire-t-il.

Dans le cachot qui sent la paille moisie, l'Ombre Blanche est debout contre le mur, la tête levée sous le soupirail, comme pour flairer l'ennemi qui erre en liberté.

De l'autre côté de la grille, le bourreau aiguise sa hache.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Merlin s'est retrouvé au lavoir sans trop savoir comment et a été embauché pour frotter les chaussettes sales du roi – les lavandières estiment qu'il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut leur imposer. Dans la pièce remplie d'échos, d'un brouillard de gouttelettes d'eau chaude et de bulles de savon, il brosse la boulette de linge sur la planche machinalement, presque à s'écorcher la peau des poignets, les manches retroussées pour ne pas se mouiller. Il n'est pas vraiment là, perdu dans son esprit où tournoient en boucle les mots d'Arthur.

_"Tu n'es rien."_

_" Ma vie serait plus facile sans toi."_

Les femmes autour de lui commentent les évènements de la journée, évidemment, même si elles ne l'incluent pas dans la discussion par sympathie.

Tout le monde sait l'adoration de Merlin pour le roi et l'indulgence immense de celui-ci envers le serviteur le plus maladroit de Camelot.

La mémorable dispute est presque aussi glosée que la tentative d'assassinat du guerrier _Dorocha_ sur la personne de… _eh bien, les avis sont partagés_.

Certaines pensent qu'il attaquait vraiment Alined, d'autres qu'il en voulait à la vie d'Arthur depuis le début. Elles s'accordent cependant pour dire que les négociations ont bien failli échouer, si ce n'était pour les efforts monumentaux du roi pour apaiser ses invités.

_La guerre n'est pas passée loin. Mais tout va bien, maintenant._

_Il parait que finalement l'Ombre Blanche sera exécutée demain matin aux premières heures du jour. _

Le soir tombe, le soleil couchant baigne la pièce aux murs blancs d'une lumière parcheminée, scintillant à la surface des lavoirs.

Les femmes s'en vont et le silence s'installe.

Merlin frotte toujours la même paire de chaussettes.

_Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Arthur ? S'il demande pardon d'avoir crié et tempêté, le roi le laissera sûrement revenir…_

Une bulle dorée éclate dans l'eau devenue froide.

_"Hors de ma vue, Merlin."_

Il étouffe un sanglot.

_Il est allé trop loin. Il a déçu Arthur, l'a blessé. Il ne sera plus _jamais_ autorisé à rester à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir de Camelot. Partir avec Daegal, loin, vivre comme un baladin…_

Il prend une grande respiration, se mouche dans sa manche.

_Il va emmener le petit chat estropié et un gros morceau de fromage et aussi sa cape d'hiver._

_Oh – _Gaius_. Il faut qu'il dise adieu à Gaius._

Il laisse les chaussettes couler au fond du lavoir sombre, consterné.

_Il ne peut pas laisser son grand-père qui est si vieux et qui a besoin de lui pour aller chercher toutes les herbes dans la forêt, et ramener du bois sec pour la réserve et pour nettoyer le bac à sangsues._

Le bac à sangsues ne lui manquera pas, il décide. Et peut-être que Daegal acceptera que Gaius fasse partie de la troupe.

_Le médecin de la cour pourrait faire des tours avec des pièces d'or ou inventer des potions qui font péter. Ce serait utile pour attirer les foules sur les places de marché._

Il quitte le lavoir en comptant sur ses doigts ce dont il aura besoin, repoussant tout au fond de son cœur l'idée de ne plus voir Arthur tous les jours, de ne plus l'aider à retrouver ses affaires, de ne plus rire avec lui, ni l'écouter raconter ses rêves, ni construire avec lui Albion, le meilleur endroit de toute la terre.

Il n'y a personne dans la grande salle que l'on prépare déjà pour le banquet de cette nuit, alors il se faufile derrière le rideau tendu au fond pour ménager une coulisse aux artistes. Il fait sombre et cela sent le blanc de céruse, la cendre de hérisson et la mûre écrasée, l'huile qui fait briller les cheveux noirs de l'égyptienne. Les tuniques aux couleurs vives, ornées de grelots et de rubans, les petits chapeaux aux longues plumes et le fouet qui fait obéir l'ours sont soigneusement préparés. Mais il n'y a personne, pas un bruit… _ou seulement un chuchotement, dans un coin._

Deux voix fébriles, qu'il ne reconnait pas, l'une grave, l'autre plus claire.

\- … demain…

\- … tuer le roi…

\- … la dague en pleine poitrine…

\- … seule chance…

\- … attend au château…

Merlin butte contre le pied d'un banc et les cymbales tombent avec un ruissellement de sons métalliques.

\- Il y a quelqu'un !

\- Tue-le.

Il sursaute et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les couloirs vides. Personne ne le rattrape et il finit par s'arrêter, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à côté des cuisines.

La cuisinière est en train d'houspiller les gâte-sauces et l'odeur du dîner se répand par la porte entrouverte.

_Tout va bien, il est sauf._

Quelqu'un pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Merlin ?

Il fait un bond puis sourit faiblement, soulagé, en s'apercevant que ce n'est que Daegal.

\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu le diable.

Il hoche le menton, prêt à parler du complot surpris derrière le grand rideau, se rappelle qu'il veut aussi demander s'il peut partir avec les baladins et – _oh, est-ce une bonne idée ? Peut-être que les conspirateurs font partie de la troupe ? Daegal serait en danger s'il savait…_

\- Je… commence-t-il.

\- Merlin ! s'écrie Guenièvre en fonçant sur lui à ce moment-là. "Tu étais passé où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre."

Elle sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel est posé le repas de la Dolma : Arthur a ordonné que la nourrice reste dans les appartements de la princesse pendant toute la durée des négociations.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Tu _sais_ comment il est quand il est sous pression. Il ne pensait pas la moitié des choses qu'il a dites, j'en suis sûre.

Merlin ne répond pas, parce qu'il voudrait bien la croire, mais qu'il sait qu'elle a tort.

_Elle n'a pas vu le regard d'Arthur pendant qu'il parlait._

La jeune femme pousse un long soupir.

\- En tout cas, je serais vraiment soulagée quand ils seront tous partis loin de Camelot.

Elle sourit à Daegal.

\- Pas toi, bien sûr. As-tu mangé ? Il y aura des tas de restes, mais je te garderai de la tarte aux pommes. Je sais que tu l'aimes, Merlin me l'a dit.

Ses yeux noisette reviennent sur le grand serviteur dégingandé et elle lui fourre le plateau dans les bras après un instant de réflexion.

\- Tiens, monte ça à la Dolma. Tu ne vas pas aller au banquet, ce serait ridicule. Profite-en pour te coucher tôt et oublier cette horrible journée. Ah, et dis à la Dolma que je passerai plus tard pour voir la princesse.

Comme d'habitude, Guenièvre fait preuve d'une autorité maternelle impossible à esquiver et Merlin hoche la tête, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il chuchote à Daegal qu'il viendra lui parler plus tard, puis s'en va en direction des escaliers.

La nuit est presque tombée, mais les derniers rayons de la journée, couleur safran, se faufilent encore par les fenêtres. Merlin s'applique à chaque marche pour ne pas faire chavirer le contenu du plateau, respirant la bonne odeur de carpe grillée et de persil.

Il est au niveau de l'étage sous la nurserie quand il entend qu'on l'appelle d'une voix étouffée. Il s'avance dans le couloir à la recherche de la personne qui a besoin de lui.

\- Georges ?

Mais ce n'est pas Georges qui émerge de derrière un pilier.

_C'est le roi de Deorham._

Merlin se fige en le voyant, épouvanté.

Ensuite, tout se passe très vite.

Alined le refoule dans un coin sombre, lui enfonce son genou dans l'estomac, le punaise contre le mur avec son coude, l'étouffe d'une main pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- Tu seras mien, mon mignon, éructe-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, son souffle chaud pantelant dans le cou de Merlin. "Ne crois pas que tu puisses m'échapper indéfiniment. Ton roi est suffisamment furieux pour te donner à moi sans hésitation. Tu vois ? J'obtiens _toujours_ ce que je veux."

Le plateau dégringole sur le sol et son contenu s'éparpille tandis que Merlin se débat, essayant désespérément de repousser la main qui fourrage sous sa chemise pour défaire les lacets de son pantalon, les doigts moites qui pétrissent la peau de son bas-ventre.

Il tourne la tête avec un gémissement plaintif pour échapper aux lèvres brûlantes qui s'écrasent sur sa bouche, donne des coups de pieds sans réussir à se libérer, aveuglé par la terreur.

Puis tout s'arrête soudain.

Quelqu'un a attrapé le roi par son col bordé de fourrures et l'a tiré en arrière d'une poigne puissante.

Des points noirs dansent devant les yeux de Merlin qui n'arrive pas à reprendre sa respiration, toujours plaqué contre le mur. Il a du mal à distinguer la personne qui fait face au souverain furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Alined, dit une voix grave et mécontente. "Ce n'est pas ma place de juger ou non vos… inclinations, mais ce jeune homme ne me semble pas consentant."

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait des avances, piaille le roi de Deorham.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, dit fermement l'homme aux épaules carrées, vêtu d'un surcot bleu clair et d'une cotte de mailles. "Et je ne pense pas que vous devriez faire ceci. Arthur Pendragon tient visiblement à ce serviteur. Je ne vous laisserai pas ruiner des négociations qui apporteront la paix à _mon_ royaume simplement parce que vous avez voulu satisfaire _vos_ passions."

Le roi Olaf se tourne vers Merlin et son visage aux traits rustiques se radoucit.

\- Je suis désolé que ton plateau ait été renversé, mon garçon, dit-il avec une sorte de douceur paternelle un peu bourrue. "Mais sois en heureux, c'est ce bruit qui m'a tiré de ma chambre. Maintenant, va."

Merlin obéit sans trop s'en rendre compte et sort du coin derrière le pilier en rasant le mur. Il trébuche en direction de l'escalier de l'autre côté de l'étage, jetant de temps à autre un regard en arrière.

Olaf a enlevé sa main du col en fourrures mais son expression est devenue très dure.

\- Soyez certain que je n'hésiterai pas à reporter cet incident au Roi Arthur si je vous surprends à vous en prendre de nouveau à ce gamin, dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. "Vous ne faites pas le poids face à nos deux royaumes réunis, Alined. Vous seriez dispersé comme un fétu de paille. Alors tenez-vous à carreau jusqu'à la fin des négociations. Est-ce bien clair ?"

L'homme au menton fuyant renifle avec mépris et redresse ses vêtements chiffonnés avant de s'en aller. Olaf secoue la tête avec dégoût, puis retourne dans ses appartements.

Le plateau renversé gît sur le sol à côté du gobelet qui déverse un filet de vin rouge dans les rainures des dalles.

Merlin titube en montant les escaliers, une main appuyée contre le mur. Tout son corps tremble et ses jambes flageolent sous lui. Il est submergé par une sensation de froid qui le fait grelotter et pourtant des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de ses tempes.

_Ou peut-être est-ce des larmes._

_Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus._

Tout est sombre et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ses bras lui font mal, une douleur sourde palpite au creux de son ventre. Ses entrailles se tordent soudain et il vomit le contenu de son estomac sur les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le souffle court, un goût de sang et de bile au fond de la gorge. Il essuie son visage d'un revers de manche, tressaille en touchant sa lèvre enflée, étouffe un sanglot.

La tête lui tourne, tout est si confus.

_Il ne peut pas rester là. Il doit… il doit…_

Il se relève péniblement, sent à peine le genou qu'il a écorché en tombant à moitié quand la nausée l'a pris.

Il ne sait pas trop comment il arrive jusqu'à la porte de la nurserie, dans un brouillard où les paroles d'Arthur se mélangent aux mots susurrés par Alined.

\- Merlin ? dit la voix éraillée de la Dolma, suivie presque aussitôt d'une exclamation inquiète. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est ârrivé ?"

Il la distingue à peine, qui se précipite vers lui dans sa robe noire, avant qu'un vertige ne le fasse vaciller sur ses longues jambes.

Elle le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe, le soutient jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule en marmonnant dans les trois poils de barbe qui poussent sur son menton en galoche, puis l'examine en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

Les vêtements troussés, les lacets défaits à la ceinture, cette marque rouge et gonflée au coin de la bouche, la respiration chaotique et la terreur toujours inscrite sur le visage anguleux blanc comme un linge…

_Oh, elle sait bien ce qui s'est passé…_

Elle joint les mains

\- Qui ? souffle-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus voilés essaient de se fixer sur elle, les cils battent pour lutter contre le choc qui a saisi le corps maltraité.

Elle s'assure que le bébé dort toujours profondément dans son berceau, puis remplit une timbale d'eau à la marmite qui pend dans la cheminée, ajoute une cuillérée de miel et quelques feuilles de mélisse.

\- Bois, Merlin, chuchote-t-elle en l'aidant à tenir le récipient dans ses mains secouées de frissons.

Elle l'entoure d'une couverture et, mot après mot, à force de patience et de douceur, obtient assez d'informations pour reconstituer la scène.

Le soulagement qui l'envahit en apprenant l'intervention juste à temps d'Olaf n'est pas assez fort pour éteindre la colère qui bouillonne en elle, cependant.

\- Tu vâs rester ici pour l'instant, décide-t-elle. "Quand Guenièvre viendrâ, je l'enverrai chercher ton grand-père. Nous verrons âprès."

Merlin hoche le menton machinalement.

Elle lui sourit avec affection et toute sa laideur disparait derrière cette expression de tendresse.

\- Tu ne crains rien avec lâ Dolmâ.

La voile du bateau de chêne s'agite et le gazouillis du bébé bulle dans le berceau. La peur recule un peu dans les yeux bleus et le jeune homme tourne la tête dans cette direction. La nourrice lui enlève la timbale vide. Elle va chercher la petite princesse, la change en roucoulant à mi-voix, puis la ramène près de la cheminée et la pose avec délicatesse dans les bras de Merlin.

\- Voilàâ, dit-elle avec un petit rire joyeux. "Le meilleur remède contre lâ nôirceur du monde."

La petite fille a cinq mois et tient bien sa tête, maintenant. Ses yeux ont commencé à prendre la teinte ambrée qui sera la leur quand elle grandira. Sous son bonnet de dentelle, ses joues sont rondes et douces comme des pêches. Elle bave à qui mieux-mieux en mâchouillant l'oreille du nounours en tissu de Gwaine et regarde Merlin avec attention en émettant des trilles heureuses de "arheu" qu'imite la Dolma d'un air stupide plein d'amour.

Le jeune homme chatouille les fossettes du bébé qui ouvre immédiatement la bouche en losange, comme un oisillon en quête de nourriture, puis lui embrasse le bout du nez.

\- Albion… murmure-t-il.

\- Agheu ? répond la princesse occupée à étriper la peluche.

Il sourit malgré lui, joue avec elle un moment en fredonnant les paroles de la berceuse.

Tout est si paisible dans la pièce, comme si le vrai cœur de Camelot était resté préservé, intact, ici.

_\- Les oiseaux chantent, dilly dilly, les agneaux jouent…_

La Dolma enveloppe ses deux enfants d'un regard farouchement protecteur, déterminée à dire ses quatre vérités au roi qui les néglige bien trop souvent à son goût.

_\- … et nous serons, dilly dilly, bien à l'abri…_

La voix du jeune homme s'étrangle et il se met à pleurer.

La Dolma se rapproche et surveille qu'il ne lâche pas l'enfant tout en lui massant doucement le dos.

\- Pourquoi ? hoquette Merlin. "Art'hur… ne veut p-plus… me v-voir… et… pour-quoi… Ali-ned… m'a fait m-mal… et pour-quoi… mon chat… et… c'est… p-pas juste…"

\- Les hommes sont méchants, mon grand changelin, murmure la femme. "C'est comme çâ. Mais tôi, tu n'âs rien fait de mâl."

Elle imprime un mouvement de bascule au fauteuil, très doucement, caresse le front encore humide de sueur et de peur, jouant dans les boucles noires comme Mithian le faisait autrefois.

Merlin se blottit sous cette paume chaude et rassurante, la tête soyeuse du bébé pressée contre lui, comme pour effacer le souvenir de l'empoignade terrifiante, et ferme les yeux.

\- Tout irâ bien, poulet, je te protège…

Il sursaute soudain dans la quiétude qui l'enveloppait.

_"Protéger."_

_Arthur !_

Les bribes de la conversation entendue derrière le rideau se frayent un passage dans son esprit fiévreux et il se redresse.

\- Oh. Je dois partir, dit-il d'un ton fébrile, en tendant le bébé à la Dolma qui le prend en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

\- Pourquôi ? exige-t-elle.

\- Arthur est en danger, explique-t-il en se levant.

Il oscille un peu sur ses longues jambes, retrouve vite son équilibre.

\- Où tu vâs ? Çâ ne peut pâs âttendre que Guenièvre ârrive ? Le banquet ne vâ pâs durer éternellement. Reste, Merlin.

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire d'excuse, grimace en renouant maladroitement les lacets de ses braies.

_Oubliée l'épreuve, la peur, les contusions – même les mots qui lui ont brisé le cœur._

_Il se sent mieux._

_Et son compas interne est de nouveau pointé sur ce qu'il doit faire._

_Protéger Arthur._

La Dolma pince les lèvres et le bébé lâche un gloussement de rire sur son épaule comme si la grimace n'était là que pour l'amuser.

Merlin se penche pour lui tapoter le bout du nez, ce qui la fait loucher. La nourrice en profite pour rectifier le col de sa tunique qui est encore froissé.

Elle voit bien qu'elle ne réussira qu'à l'énerver et l'angoisser encore plus en l'empêchant de suivre cet instinct impérieux.

\- Reviens vite, dit-elle d'un ton revêche.

\- Promis, dit le jeune homme très sérieusement, avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

_Il va juste aller à la salle des gardes et raconter à Gwaine ce qu'il a entendu. Et puis… s'il explique à Perceval pourquoi Numéro Quatre s'est mis en rage, peut-être que cela suffira pour sauver Derian…_

Il descend prudemment les escaliers, en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui.

La lueur des torches est effrayante et jette des ombres sur les murs. Ses jambes ne sont pas très solides et son corps est toujours parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles.

Mais il doit faire son devoir et – _ensuite_ – il reviendra se pelotonner dans le cocon de la nurserie et s'y cachera jusqu'à la fin des négociations.

_Et tout ira bien._

Sauf que Merlin n'a pas compté sur la main qui plaque soudain sur sa bouche un chiffon imbibé d'un liquide qui empeste et qui lui fait perdre connaissance presque immédiatement.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	27. Le loup & la cigogne

**LE LOUP &amp; LA CIGOGNE**

* * *

Il fait encore sombre quand le tocsin retentit à travers Camelot.

Les cloches sonnent un glas funèbre, frénétique, et Arthur n'a pas la moindre idée, lorsqu'il s'éveille en sursaut en les entendant, à quel point elles appellent à l'aide.

\- Numéro Quatre s'est échappé, annonce Gwaine en se ruant à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, hors d'haleine. "Les gardes ont été drogués. Gaius s'occupe d'eux."

\- Que faire, Sire ? La signature du traité est aujourd'hui, s'inquiète Sir Léon. "Dans ces circonstances, est-ce que cela ne va pas être compromis…"

Le roi pince l'arrête de son nez, réfléchissant aussi vite et aussi intensément que possible, dans le cercle de chevaliers qui attendent anxieusement ses ordres.

\- Je veux une douzaine d'hommes à sa recherche. Les autres, avec les invités, quatre par quatre. La Table Ronde doit être protégée au double. Qui a les clés de la galerie ?

\- Guenièvre, répond Gwaine.

\- Très bien. C'est bien la dernière personne que cette damnée Ombre Blanche pourra convaincre de les lui _prêter_. Qu'on interroge les gardes dès qu'ils seront en état de parler. J'exige qu'on m'amène au plus vite la personne qui a libéré le prisonnier. C'est un acte de haute trahison et qui sera sévèrement puni.

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage mal rasé.

\- Puisse le ciel nous épargner que ce soit Merlin… marmonne-t-il lugubrement.

Sir Léon et Gwaine frissonnent à cette idée.

\- Quant aux invités… tâchons de garder cette affaire aussi discrète que possible. La signature du traité se fera en fin de matinée. D'ici là, j'espère pour nous tous que Numéro Quatre aura été retrouvé.

Son ton est sans réplique et les chevaliers obéissent sans rien ajouter en suivant les directives de Sir Léon. Gwaine descend aux geôles pour donner les instructions à Perceval qui inspecte soigneusement la cellule vide.

Pas de traces d'effraction, mais à la façon dont la paille est froissée et boueuse, on dirait qu'il y a eu une lutte.

\- Je me demande s'il s'est enfui _volontairement_, dit lentement le géant. "Il s'est passé quelque chose, ici. Quelque chose de pas net."

\- As-tu vu Merlin ? Il sait peut-être quelque chose, dit Gwaine, les mâchoires serrées.

Son ami le considère pendant quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Arthur a l'air de penser que ceci est de la faute de Merlin, gronde le jeune homme barbu. "Comme si _Merlin_ pouvait faire _quoi que ce soit_ pour nuire au roi. _Comment_ fait-il pour _ne pas_ voir à quel point la loyauté de Merlin lui est acquise ?"

Perceval pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule tremblante de colère de son ami.

\- Arthur _sait_ que Merlin ne le trahirait jamais. Mais reconnais que nous ne pouvons pas deviner ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du p'tit bonhomme effrayé à l'idée de voir mourir quelqu'un qu'il aime – sur l'ordre de son maître qu'il adore. Et tu les as entendus comme moi, hier. Je ne crois pas que Merlin se soit rendu compte que les paroles du roi dépassaient sa pensée. Il a dû penser que c'était la seule solution…

Gwaine n'a pas le temps de protester - _que, selon lui, tout est de la faute d'Arthur, pour commencer, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ramener l'Ombre Blanche à Camelot_ – parce que Gaius s'approche des deux hommes en toussotant.

\- Les gardes devraient s'éveiller dans quelques heures, dit-il d'un ton sévère. "C'est un puissant narcotique qui a été utilisé – une potion bien au-delà de celles que mon petit-fils a manipulées jusque-là. Merlin n'est pas coupable, je le _garantis_."

Les deux hommes se tortillent inconfortablement face au sourcil-du-jugement-dernier qui les prévient visiblement de ne pas continuer sur leur lancée.

\- Bien sûr, Gaius, dit doucement Perceval.

\- Savez-vous où il est, cependant ? insiste Gwaine prudemment. "Il a peut-être vu quelque chose, s'il est venu visiter Numéro Quatre hier soir…"

Le front du vieil homme se ride encore plus.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est. A vrai dire, j'espérais que l'un d'entre vous saurait me le dire. Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, son lit n'était pas défait.

\- Guenièvre doit le savoir, dit gentiment Perceval. "Gwaine, je vais mener les recherches pour le prisonnier. Si tu veux bien, ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

\- Merci, souffle son supérieur qui mâchouille le coin de sa bouche, plongé dans des abimes de sombres possibilités.

_Tant de choses peuvent aller de travers._

_Et au moindre faux-pas, ce pourrait-être la guerre…_

L'aube timide et rose commence seulement à poindre derrière les grandes tours blanches, dans le grand ciel clair. L'air est si frais qu'il picote, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Guenièvre relève ses jupes pour monter plus vite les marches. Elle a hâtivement tressé ses longs cheveux frisés et quelques mèches brunes s'enroulent sur son front bombé. Les clés de la galerie au-dessus de la Table Ronde pendent à la ceinture basse à sa taille avec les autres dont elle a la responsabilité, cliquetant en rythme avec ses pas pressés.

Elle n'a pas pu aller à la nurserie, hier soir après le banquet, et lorsqu'elle a entendu le tocsin, la culpabilité lui a noué la gorge.

_Pourvu que la petite princesse soit toujours à l'abri…._

Arthur a longuement réfléchi lorsque les souverains ont été invités, sur le danger qu'il ferait courir à son unique héritière en amenant autant d'étrangers – et de potentiels rivaux – dans le château. Il a fait promettre à Guenièvre – _et il n'en avait pas besoin, elle l'aurait fait de toute façon_ – de veiller sur la sécurité de la Dolma et de sa précieuse charge.

_Gwaine lui a demandé de ramener Merlin avec un air sombre qui l'inquiète. Que se passe-t-il encore ?_

La jeune femme ne regarde pas devant elle, dans l'escalier encore bleuté par la nuit qui s'achève à peine, et elle fonce tout droit dans la personne qui venait à sa rencontre, se retrouvant assise par terre deux marches plus bas, le coccyx en compote et assommée par le choc de sa tête contre le mur.

\- Oh, pardon ! bredouille-t-elle en frottant sa cheville tordue, des étoiles blanches devant les yeux.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, proteste la voix chaleureuse de Myror, le saltimbanque à la boucle d'oreille.

Ses yeux bruns bienveillants, dans son beau visage d'ébène, la scrutent avec inquiétude.

\- Vous devriez aller voir le médecin de la cour. Vous avez tapé fort… vous pourriez être plus blessée qu'il n'y parait.

Guenièvre cligne des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision confuse, grimaçant à la douleur qui pulse dans sa cheville.

\- Quelle idiote, grogne-t-elle.

\- Où allez-vous ? demande l'homme grand et athlétique en s'accroupissant devant elle. "Je vous accompagne. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez marcher seule."

Elle hoche faiblement la tête, toujours sonnée, et se laisse soutenir jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, puis le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte de la nurserie.

\- Merci, Myror, dit-elle en repoussant doucement le bras musclé enroulé autour de sa taille. "Vous avez été absolument adorables, vous, Daegal, toute la troupe. Je m'assurerai que le trésorier se montre généreux."

\- Je vous remercie, ma Dame, répond l'homme avec une révérence galante, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chaloupé.

Guenièvre ouvre la porte après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard reconnaissant.

_C'est sûr, elle a une cheville foulée._

_Merveilleux._

_Elle avait bien besoin d'un accident stupide comme celui-ci à ajouter à la liste des problèmes de la journée._

_Au moins, cela lui donnera une excuse pour éviter cette chipie de Lady Vivian, même si elle se sent un peu coupable à l'idée de la pauvre Anna subissant seule les caprices de la damoiselle._

L'aurore nimbe le berceau d'un voile doré et des particules de poussières nacrées dansent dans le rayon de soleil rose.

_Tout est paisible._

_Ouf._

La Dolma est avachie dans le fauteuil à bascule, devant la cheminée remplie de cendres à peine fumantes, sa tête anguleuse sur sa poitrine tombante, les bras pendants et ses grands pieds de canard étendus devant elle.

Guenièvre s'approche en boitillant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement, et remue les braises dans l'âtre pour faire repartir les flammes. Le grincement du pique-feu contre la pierre réveille la Dolma qui sursaute et se redresse d'un seul coup.

\- Merlin ? s'écrie-t-elle en jetant des regards de tous côtés.

\- Non, c'est moi, dit Guenièvre avec un sourire. "C'est donc bien là qu'il se cachait ? Tout le monde le cherche."

La nourrice se lève d'un bond et lui attrape le bras, le serrant presque à lui faire mal. Ses iris vert tilleul sont dilatés.

\- Il n'est pâs revenu, souffle-t-elle. "Il devait revenir et il n'est pâs revenu ! Je crains qu'il ne lui sôis ârrivé mâlheur !"

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demande la jeune femme, un peu choquée par ce trouble. "_Qui_ pourrait en vouloir à Merlin ?"

\- Il â dit que le rôi était en danger et il est pârti ! aboie la Dolma à mi-voix, se contenant à peine pour ne pas réveiller le bébé. "J'ai âttendu, âttendu, mais il n'est pâs revenu ! _Où_ est-il ? _Pourquôi_ ne le sâvez-vous pas ? Pourquôi personne ne se soucie _jâmais_ de lui ?"

\- _Tout le monde_ aime Merlin, proteste Guenièvre, indignée. "Vous…"

Le rire grinçant à peine étouffé qui l'interrompt lui fait froid dans le dos.

\- Le pauvre biquet était _seul_ fâce à cette vipère et _personne_ n'est venu le sauver ! siffle la nourrice avec fiel. "Ah lâ belle âttention qu'on lui porte, vraiment ! Il fait tant et tant pour le rôyaume et tout ce qu'on lui âccorde comme _récompense_, ce sont des mots qu'il n'aurait jâmais dû âvoir à entendre et les mains répugnantes d'un vieux bouc qui tentent de lui ârrâcher son innocence !"

Guenièvre pâlit.

\- Qu'… _quoi_ ? HEIN ? Qu'est-ce q-que vous voulez d-dire ?

\- Son âltesse sérénissime le pervers _Âlined_, crache la nourrice.

La jeune femme attrape l'accoudoir du fauteuil à bascule pour se retenir, chancelante.

\- A… A-Alined…

\- Je ne sais pâs pourquôi le rôi tient tant à s'âllier âvec des porcs et des pâons et des bêtes cruelles comme le Sârrum et tous les autres de cette clique, continue la Dolma d'une voix outrée, son débit précipité et orageux menaçant de réveiller la princesse, "et çâ ne me regârde pâs même si je me _demande_ quel genre de rôyaume il vâ laisser à ce pauvre âgnelet quand elle serâ reine, mais çâ ne lui donne pâs le drôit de laisser de pâreilles choses se produire, surtout que Merlin, tout tremblant et chétif qu'il était âprès cette _horrible_ épreuve â voulu âller le prévenir qu'il courrait un danger dès qu'il â pu se tenir debout !"

Guenièvre s'est assise, les jambes coupées, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités.

\- Arthur est en danger ? répète-t-elle après plusieurs tentatives pour émettre un son.

La nourrice lève les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oh _bien sûr,_ tout ce qui vous importe c'est votre _précieux_ rôi ! Je vous dis que _Merlin_ â dispâru !

La jeune femme brune secoue la tête faiblement.

\- Non, je vous ai entendue… mais… le traité de paix… il faut prévenir les chevaliers…

Ses mains tâtonnent machinalement pour agripper les clés et elle pousse un cri étranglé en découvrant qu'elle ne les a plus.

_Oh non, non non non non…_

Elle se soulève, seulement pour retomber avec un gémissement de douleur quand elle s'appuie sur sa cheville enflée.

La Dolma presse ses lèvres étroitement, puis lâche un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, dit-elle finalement. "Je vais y âller. Vous resterez ici et vous veillerez sur l'enfant âvec votre vie."

\- La galerie, bafouille Guenièvre. "La galerie ouverte au-dessus de la Table Ronde… c'est l'endroit parfait pour se cacher, pour tirer sur les rois…"

Elle imagine déjà Arthur, sa chemise pleine de sang, les yeux ouverts et vitreux… le tumulte dans la salle, les hommes dégainant leurs épées, les cris d'horreur et la guerre qui s'enflamme comme une étincelle dans un champ et dévaste l'intégralité du royaume, Camelot détruit et le rêve d'Albion en ruines pour toujours…

Un claquement de doigts maigres crève sa bulle de panique et elle revient à la réalité.

\- Tout n'est pâs encore perdu, mâ fille, bougonne la Dolma en retroussant une narine d'un air désapprobateur. "Cessez de rêver et concentrez-vous. Enfermez-vous dans lâ nurserie et ne laissez personne entrer, est-ce bien clair ? Et priez que Merlin se sôit seulement endormi dans un côin sans âvoir lâ force de remonter ici, lâ nuit dernière."

La nourrice quitte la pièce d'un pas énergique après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la princesse qui ne tressaille pas dans son sommeil, et s'en va à longues enjambées.

Elle n'est qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'une ombre surgit derrière une porte et la tire dans une chambre en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur promène son regard tendu sur les chevaliers rassemblés tout autour de la salle de la Table Ronde.

_C'est maintenant que tout se joue…_

Les souverains entrent les uns après les autres, suivis de leurs escortes. La Reine Catrina glisse sur le sol dans sa robe blanche étincelante de soieries et de bijoux. Le Roi Olaf garde la main sur le pommeau de son épée, ses sourcils grisonnants méfiants sous sa simple couronne d'argent, dans son surcot bleu clair et sa cotte de mailles. Le Sarrum ricane en sourdine, le duvet roux à l'arrière de son crâne épais presque de la même couleur que la crinière de cheval qui orne son armure noire. Alined se déplace avec raideur, ses petits yeux sournois agités en tous sens comme s'il cherchait une chose et voulait en éviter une autre.

Les capes rouges de Camelot se répandent dans la salle inondée de lumière, côte à côte avec les armoiries des autres royaumes, comme un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, un plat artistiquement préparé par un gourmet, un spectacle parfaitement organisé.

Derrière le pilier, sur la galerie, l'assassin arme son arbalète et un sourire appréciatif retrousse les coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La Dolma se débat, enfonce son talon dans le pied de son agresseur et se libère après lui avoir flanqué un bon coup de coude dans les flancs.

Quand elle fait volte-face, l'homme lève ses mains en signe de paix et elle réalise qu'en fait, c'est _lui_ qui l'a lâchée.

Elle tire sur sa guimpe pour la remettre d'aplomb, lisse les plis froissés de sa robe avec un petit reniflement de dédain, puis claque sa langue.

\- Vous êtes bien laid, commente-t-elle.

Un grognement narquois lui répond, mais elle ne semble pas entendre l'évident "_vous ne vous êtes pas regardée_".

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pâs le grand méchant loup qu'ils se plaisent à vous décrire, ajoute-t-elle après un instant, détaillant la silhouette longue et noueuse, la barbe et les cheveux hirsutes, les cicatrices qui dépassent des manches trop courtes.

\- Vous âvez de bons yeux.

Les dit-yeux roulent, exaspérés par cette parlote inutile.

\- Que voulez-vous de môi ? Âvez-vous renoncé à saigner comme un cochon ce vil personnâge et décidé de protéger le rôi ? Sâge décision, si je puis dire.

Numéro Quatre hoche vivement la tête et ses mains s'agitent, mimant quelqu'un qui chuchote à une oreille et puis un coup de poignard.

La Dolma gratte son menton proéminent.

\- Vous sâvez pour le complot que Merlin â surpris ?

Un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans les yeux bruns du prisonnier qui fait un pas en avant et saisit l'avant-bras de la femme d'une poigne de fer.

\- Ce n'est pâs lui qui vous en a pârlé ? Oh, hoquette-t-elle. "_J'espère_ qu'il ne lui est rien ârrivé. Je… il m'en â pârlé hier sôir et ensuite il â dispâru…"

Le conflit est très vivant, très sincère, nu et à vif dans le regard de l'Ombre Blanche.

\- Sauvons _d'âbord_ le rôi, dit la Dolma pour mettre fin au dilemme. "Lui est en danger, pour sûr. Il reste _une chance_ que cette grande perche sôit en train de piquer un somme dans un côin reculé du château."

Elle n'ajoute pas que l'horrible moment de la veille a pu causer cette fatigue soudaine et irrépressible, parce qu'elle se doute que le bon sens, qui pour l'instant semble conduire le loup, risquerait de disparaître pour une haine assoiffée de sang s'il savait ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir.

\- Âlors _comment_ sâvez-vous ? Âh. Non, oubliez. Çâ n'â pâs d'importance pour le moment.

Elle met les poings sur les hanches.

\- Nous devons âller à lâ Sâlle de lâ Tâble Ronde. Lâ petite Guenièvre semblait persuâdée que le meurtrier tenterait sâ chance de lâ gâlerie.

Derian réfléchit un instant, toute émotion disparaissant de son visage, puis il se glisse furtivement dans le couloir.

\- Oy. Âttendez-môi. Vous ne ferez pâs long feu si vous tombez sur un de ces gârdes obtus. Vous n'aurez pâs le temps de leur pârler de cette clé volée qu'ils vous auront déjà embroché !

Elle trébuche sur sa robe noire et l'attrape à pleines poignées pour la soulever et marcher à longues enjambées.

\- Pourquôi faut-il toujours sauver l'ârrière-train de ce crétin royâl ? grommelle-t-elle.

Numéro Quatre s'arrête et se retourne, lui lançant un regard qui pourrait presque être qualifié d'amusé.

\- Vous pouvez m'âppeler lâ Dolmâ, au fait, dit la femme. Elle penche la tête de côté et toussote. "Mais vous le sâvez déjà. C'est Merlin qui vous a pârlé de môi, n'est-ce pâs ?

Derian incline le menton avec douceur, puis se remet en marche furtivement dans les couloirs presque vides.

_S'il survit à cette journée, elle aimerait faire plus ample connaissance avec lui._

Quand ils auront sauvé non seulement le roi et quatre royaumes, mais aussi Merlin.

_Merlin qui tisse des liens à travers tout Camelot, depuis le nid de la cigogne jusqu'à la tanière du loup, en passant par les cuisines et la salle du trône._

_Merlin que tous aiment et que tous ont oublié pendant ces quatre jours._

Merlin qui a disparu en voulant tous les protéger.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur retient son souffle tandis que les quatre souverains s'approchent de la Table Ronde pour signer le traité de paix si durement acquis.

_Les quatre jours sont enfin terminés. Dans un instant, après un bref crissement de plume sur le papier, quatre royaumes seront ajoutés au rêve d'unification d'Albion. Quatre frontières en paix de plus._

Il a bien cru qu'ils allaient faire leurs bagages et quitter Camelot en mauvais termes quand il a expliqué à contrecœur pourquoi le tocsin avait sonné. Surtout Alined qui a l'air d'une humeur exécrable depuis ce matin et qui, évidemment, a des raisons personnelles d'en vouloir au prisonnier évadé. Puis Olaf a apaisé les discussions, rappelé pourquoi ils s'étaient rassemblés pour commencer.

_Et finalement, les y voici._

_Plus que quelques minutes…_

Arthur retenait si bien son souffle qu'il manque de s'étouffer quand le dard traverse l'air et se plante dans la poitrine du Sarrum avec un sifflement morbide.

\- Léon ! hurle-t-il tandis que Gwaine et les chevaliers se ruent autour de lui pour le protéger des guerriers d'Amata qui tirent leurs épées.

_Ça va être un bain de sang…_

Ses yeux se lèvent vers la galerie, attrapent la fugitive vision d'une robe noire. Son cœur bat à tout rompre.

_Ce devait être inaccessible. Il n'y a qu'un seule clé… une seule… que Guenièvre gardait… Guenièvre qui n'est en vue nulle part…_

Des chevaliers en bleu et d'autres en brun ocre se répandent dans la pièce, s'interposant entre les soldats du Sarrum et ceux de Camelot.

\- Paix ! appelle la voix forte et imposante d'Olaf.

\- Il suffit ! cingle celle de la Reine Catrina.

Arthur a les mains rouges et gluantes à force de presser sur la plaie du Sarrum effondré sur le bord de la Table Ronde, son visage inconscient écrasé sur le traité qu'il était en train de signer.

\- Sire ! crie soudain Léon depuis la galerie. "Un assassin envoyé par Odin !"

Le soulagement collectif qui suit devient presque palpable quand Gaius, qui a enfin réussi à se frayer un passage pour examiner le blessé, annonce que le Sarrum n'est pas mort et qu'il survivra sans doute à ses blessures.

Les épées se baissent de partout, certaines avec réluctance, la plupart de bonne grâce.

Alined ronchonne dans son coin, ses gardes rassemblés autour de lui.

Lorsque la civière et Gaius sont sortis, Arthur oublie son discours pour demander qu'on lui amène l'assassin et c'est là que les choses deviennent surréalistes.

Léon, l'air perplexe, pousse devant lui la Dolma qui n'apprécie pas d'être contrainte, ainsi que l'Ombre Blanche que l'on force à se mettre à genoux, puis deux gardes laissent tomber aux pieds des souverains le corps de Myror, le saltimbanque à la boucle d'oreille.

L'homme a été transpercé avec une lance.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? articule le roi, sidéré.

\- C'est compliqué, dit la Dolma avec une de ses révérences grandiloquentes ridicules. "Sâchez que Numéro Quâtre, ici, vient de vous épârgner de passer de vie à trépâs. Permettez-môi de vous relâter notre quête…"

Arthur voudrait la supplier d'abréger ou obtenir une explication cohérente de la part de _quelqu'un d'autre_, mais visiblement il n'a pas le choix.

La nourrice ne parle pas aussi longtemps qu'il s'y attendait, cependant, et leur épargne des enjolivements de théâtre, bruitages et autres sons et lumières.

Derian et la Dolma sont arrivés juste à temps pour se faufiler sur la galerie – _tous les chevaliers protégeant l'intérieur de la salle et non pas les accès extérieurs_ – et Numéro Quatre n'a eu que le temps de lancer l'arme qu'il avait récupérée en route pour empêcher Myror de tirer sur Arthur.

C'est la nourrice qui a identifié Myror comme un homme à la solde d'Odin : elle l'a vu à la cour du roi ennemi des dizaines de fois lorsqu'elle était comédienne – _il s'agit d'un baladin qui sert aussi en tant qu'espion et d'homme de main : "une honte pour lâ profession !" _– et l'aurait reconnu bien plus tôt, si elle avait seulement été autorisée à sortir de la nurserie pendant les négociations…

Gwaine est allé chercher Guenièvre et elle confirme que c'est le saltimbanque qui lui a dérobé ses clés lorsqu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers (_son visage est rouge de honte en expliquant cela_).

Dans le silence qui suit, Arthur fronce les sourcils en considérant gravement Numéro Quatre qui n'a pas baissé la tête une seule fois et dont les yeux l'ont fixé sans ciller, comme pour le défier de mettre en doute sa bonne foi.

\- Il reste deux points inexpliqués, dit finalement le roi. "_Comment_ le prisonnier s'est-il échappé et _pourquoi_ a-t-il attaqué Lord Alined ?"

La Dolma ouvre la bouche et dans le même mouvement Guenièvre la bâillonne.

\- Je peux vous expliquer, Sire, bredouille-t-elle. "Seulement, je crois nécessaire de le faire en privé."

Arthur fait taire les protestations.

\- Très bien, dit-il. "Que l'on évacue la salle. Mes seigneurs, ma Dame, rendons-nous dans la petite salle où nous avons tenu les négociations. Nous y serons plus à l'aise. Sir Léon, organisez vos hommes et assurez-vous qu'aucune autre menace ne demeure. Et arrêtez-moi l'ensemble de ces saltimbanques, nous devons les interroger sur leurs implications dans cette affaire. Sir Gwaine, trouvez-moi Sir Perceval, que quelqu'un qui le peut obtienne des réponses de Numéro Quatre – si tant est qu'il veuille parler…"

\- Oh, il pârlerâ, je peux vous l'âssurer, interrompt la Dolma de sa voix nasillarde. Elle fronce une narine au coup d'œil furieux qu'il lui lance et met les poings sur les hanches. "N'oubliez-vous pâs quelque chose, Grand Rôi ? Ou devrais-je dire : _quelqu'un_ ?"

Arthur secoue la tête, un instant assez interloqué pour oublier l'envie qu'il a d'aboyer qu'elle se taise.

\- Votre _serviteur_, râle la femme d'un air excédé.

Le visage du roi devient très sombre.

\- Nul besoin de monter sur vos ergots, nourrice, réplique-t-il de cette voix que personne n'ose contredire. "Je _sais_ ce que nous devons à Merlin. Je m'occuperai de cela tout à l'heure."

La Dolma croise les bras et bâcle une révérence, le visage crispé de colère.

Arthur sent son regard qui s'enfonce entre ses clavicules comme une lame chauffée à blanc, tandis qu'il quitte la salle, et il se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter une telle animosité.

Il ne se le demande plus une fois qu'il a parlé avec Guenièvre.

Livide, il quitte la pièce attenante à la salle des négociations en faisant un effort presque insurmontable pour marcher droit et ne pas vomir. Ses yeux bleus deviennent quasiment noirs quand ils se posent sur Alined et le craquement presque inaudible dans sa voix soigneusement contrôlée suffit pour qu'Olaf comprenne qu'il _sait_.

\- Notre séjour touche à sa fin, dit lentement le roi de Deira. "Arthur Pendragon, au nom de nos amis ici, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai vu la naissance de cette _amitié_ entre nos royaumes et tous mes vœux vont au rétablissement du Sarrum d'Amata, notre frère en cette alliance. C'est grande pitié qu'il n'ait pu célébrer avec nous la signature de ce traité de _paix_."

Arthur hoche la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Une goutte de sueur coule sur son front lorsqu'il se force à sourire en réponse.

\- C'est grande pitié, en effet.

Catrina ne sent pas la nuance dans les mots et babille son effroi à ces évènements de dernière minute et ses promesses de revenir _bientôt_.

Alined marmonne que ces histoires d'assassins sont effroyables et qu'il tient à partir au plus tôt.

Arthur réussit à peine à articuler ses adieux. Une veine palpite sur son front, bleue et gonflée, et Catrina s'enquiert de sa santé.

Olaf propose à la reine de la raccompagner un bout de chemin avec sa fille – qui aimerait _tant _voir les splendeurs de Bernicia – et détourne ainsi l'attention de l'étrange attitude guindée du roi de Camelot.

Personne n'a touché à la collation.

Dans la salle de la Table Ronde, Geoffroy de Monmouth range le traité de paix porteur des quatre paraphes avec précaution. Il y a une tache de sang au coin du tissu richement ouvragé dans lequel le précieux parchemin est plié.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Perceval rejoint Arthur sur les remparts où celui-ci regarde s'éloigner les trois escortes en se mordant les lèvres, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer les poings.

\- Sire, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

Les épaules du roi sont voûtées sous sa cape rouge.

\- Parle.

\- Celui qui a libéré Numéro Quatre… c'est ce garçon qui était souvent avec Merlin. Le jeune saltimbanque du nom de Daegal. Apparemment il était de mèche avec Myror.

\- L'a-t-on interrogé ? Sait-on pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille ?

\- Non, Sire. Il a disparu.

L'homme blond passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

\- Est-ce que Merlin sait quelque chose ? Est-ce que ce grand nigaud (_sa voix tremble un peu à ce mot)_ est enfin sorti de sa cachette ?

Le géant avale sa salive.

\- Merlin n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, Arthur. Je ne crois pas qu'il se cache. Je pense qu'il a été enlevé.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	28. Après l'heure la plus sombre, la lumière

**APRES L'HEURE LA PLUS SOMBRE VIENT LA LUMIERE DU JOUR**

* * *

Il a du mal à respirer, son torse se soulève avec peine, fouaillé à chaque inspiration par la douleur de ses côtes brisées.

La peau de ses poignets est brûlée par la corde qui le pend au plafond de la cellule. Il ne sent plus ses bras engourdis, ses jambes ont cessé de le soutenir. Il est mouillé de pisse, de peur, de sang.

La lune nimbe sa peau blanche d'une lueur spectrale et la fièvre allume des reflets dans ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes et de défi.

\- A-t-il parlé ? demande l'homme dont le visage reste caché dans l'ombre.

\- Non. Enfin, il a raconté n'importe quoi, grogne le bourreau. "Fait une liste de noms de _chats_, décrit la verrue de la nourrice, avoué qu'il n'aime pas le gruau de son grand-père."

\- Peut-être que vous devriez cesser d'avoir pitié de lui et devenir sérieux.

Le bec de lièvre du bourreau grimace quand il cherche ses mots avec soin, grattant l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple d'esprit. A peine plus âgé qu'un enfant... Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Certainement le roi ne lui a confié aucun secret.

\- Il assistait aux conseils debout derrière Arthur quand celui-ci n'était qu'un prince. Croyez-vous vraiment que ces habitudes-là aient changé ? Non, il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il en a l'air. Les renforcements de la citadelle, l'emplacement des nouveaux tunnels, quels sont les prochains seigneurs que le roi conviera pour une alliance…

\- Je… ne… vous… le… dirai… pas… articule le prisonnier d'une voix enrouée, ses lèvres parcheminées se craquelant sous l'effort.

L'homme dissimulé dans le noir ricane sinistrement.

\- Oh, le vieux avait dit la même chose et il avait gentiment craché le morceau, à la fin. Chanté toute la mélodie, même des couplets qui n'existaient pas. Tu le feras aussi, n'aie crainte.

Le bourreau souffle entre ses dents, puis se balance d'un pied sur l'autre et se dirige vers la table où sont étalés les instruments de torture.

Une goutte d'eau suinte dans le plafond et glisse le long de la corde comme une perle de vase.

Dans les escaliers en spirale crasseux et sombres qui descendent aux geôles, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles quand les cris recommencent.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le Sarrum lâche un grognement appréciateur en suivant des yeux Guenièvre qui roule les cartes que les hommes ont étudiées jusqu'à très tard, la veille, sur la grande table rectangulaire de la petite salle.

La robe de la jeune femme est ajustée sur ses hanches, dessinant la rondeur de ses fesses sous le velours puce et la haute ceinture brodée met en valeur sa poitrine. Le léger boitillement dû à sa cheville n'enlève rien à la féminité qu'elle exsude à son insu, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une simple servante, dit soudain l'homme en claquant la langue contre son palais, un doigt tirant machinalement sur le bandage autour de son cou.

Guenièvre relève la tête tout en nouant un cordon rouge autour de la carte de Camelot et lui adresse un regard poli bien que méfiant.

\- Non, mon seigneur. Je suis l'épouse d'un chevalier.

\- Vous avez obéi à tous les caprices de cette greluche de Lady Vivian, pourtant. Ce n'était pas de votre rang.

La jeune femme hausse les épaules.

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un la garde à distance des négociations, dit-elle simplement en rangeant les rouleaux de cartes dans un coffre plat. "Ce n'était pas très difficile et le roi avait besoin de moi. C'était une raison suffisante pour endurer quelques jours la vie que je menais avant que mon mariage ne m'anoblisse."

Le Sarrum ricane.

\- Arthur Pendragon vous l'avait-il demandé ? Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour le servir ? Etes-vous sa maîtresse ? Qui est votre mari ? Sait-il à quel point vous êtes _dévouée_ au roi ?

Son regard concupiscent donne la chair de poule à Guenièvre qui se dépêche de refermer les encriers et de rassembler les plumes sur un plateau.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, votre Altesse ? demande-t-elle d'une voix tendue. "Le roi devrait être de retour dans quelques instants à peine."

L'homme étouffe un rire gras et boit une lampée de vin dans sa coupe d'argent.

\- L'assassin savait que vous auriez les clés de la galerie… je pensais que le roi partageait les inclinaisons d'Alined, à en croire les rumeurs sur le bel idiot qui est toujours dans son sillage, mais j'avais tort. J'ai vu comme il vous a écoutée, hier. Un homme ne fait pas confiance à une femme aussi belle, à moins qu'elle ne soit dans son lit.

Guenièvre rougit violemment.

\- Mon mari est mort, votre altesse, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremble de colère. "Sachez qu'il n'aurait jamais pardonné une telle insulte."

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge et ils tournent la tête vers la porte.

\- Sir Lancelot est mort, mais il était _mon ami_ et _je_ ne souffrirai pas qu'on offense sa mémoire ni son épouse, dit la voix basse et menaçante d'Arthur qui se tient dans l'embrasure.

Il enlève posément son gant et le jette en travers de la pièce, aux pieds du Sarrum.

L'homme roux grimace un sourire mauvais.

\- Un duel, Pendragon ? Entre deux _alliés_ ?

\- Entre deux _hommes_, corrige le roi d'un ton glacial.

Le guerrier en armure bardée de têtes de clous se lève pesamment.

\- Vous risqueriez la paix pour l'honneur d'une femme ?

Les traits d'Arthur sont crispés, ses mâchoires serrées et ses yeux bleus remplis d'un désespoir plein de haine. Il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière et sa pâleur souligne son expression tranchante.

\- Une paix qui meurtrit et qui souille le peuple de Camelot n'a nul besoin d'être, articule-t-il avec effort.

Guenièvre entend ce qu'il ne dit pas.

_La culpabilité intolérable, les regrets qui lui écrasent le cœur, l'angoisse qui le vrille… _

_Une paix au prix de ce qu'a dû endurer Merlin n'aurait jamais dû se faire._

Le regard noir et perçant du Sarrum d'Amata soutient celui du jeune roi, puis un sourire sarcastique glisse sur les lèvres étroites de l'homme.

\- Ce serait une victoire simple et rapide, considérant comme vos émotions règnent sur vous à l'instant, Arthur Pendragon, dit-il avec ironie. "Mais voilà. Votre royaume est puissant et vos alliés nombreux. Si je vous tuais, je mettrais mes terres dans un péril bien peu nécessaire. Les codes de la chevalerie, hein ? _Tch_. Foutaises, quand l'enjeu est de taille. Je ne me battrai pas contre vous."

Il fait quelques pas et ses semelles foulent avec mépris le gant qui gît au sol.

\- Suivez mon conseil, Arthur. Odin a peut-être échoué cette fois, mais il reviendra à la charge. Il s'attaquera à ceux que vous aimez si ouvertement, parce qu'ils _sont_ votre faiblesse. Je n'ai pas l'armée qu'il faut pour l'attaquer seul et lui faire payer cette égratignure, mais le jour où vous déciderez de marcher sur ses frontières, ma bannière sera la vôtre. A ce coût-là seulement trouverez-vous votre paix.

Il quitte la salle et Guenièvre soupire de soulagement.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, Sire, murmure-t-elle, moitié fâchée, moitié reconnaissante.

Le roi de Camelot tressaille, le front empourpré et les mains si froides qu'il sursaute quand il serre les poings.

\- Lâche, souffle-t-il.

Elle est presque sûre que c'est de lui-même dont il parle.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

L'aube d'un deuxième jour commence à poindre derrière les montagnes quand Perceval retrouve enfin la trace du cheval qui est sorti de la ville, la nuit où Merlin a disparu. Gwaine est sale et épuisé, les nerfs à fleur de peau à force de se battre contre les multiples scénarios horribles qui jouent et rejouent dans son cerveau. Il n'a pas dormi non plus depuis qu'il a appris _pourquoi_ Numéro Quatre s'en était pris à Alined et s'en veut à mort de n'avoir rien remarqué, de n'avoir pas su protéger Merlin.

Perceval est terriblement inquiet pour leur jeune ami, mais parvient à refouler son angoisse pour se concentrer sur la seule piste qu'ils ont.

Au début, comme il n'y avait pas la moindre mention de quelqu'un quittant la ville, ils ont cru que Merlin avait été tué et son corps jeté dans les douves, et ils ont perdu un temps précieux à sonder le fond noirâtre et gluant. Puis, dévoré de remords, un garde a avoué avoir laissé passer un gamin avec son frère malade qui dormait sur le canasson – Arthur lui a mis une telle gifle qu'il a failli perdre une dent.

La description du gamin correspondait à celle de Daegal. Ils ont retrouvé plus loin dans la forêt un linge imbibé d'une substance soporifique, puis les traces les ont conduits à travers la _Vallée des Rois Déchus_ et ils les ont perdus dans les méandres des marques de sabots des fréquents passages de bandits.

Perceval, heureusement, avait remarqué que l'un des fers du cheval qu'ils suivent est instable. A force de patience – _et il en faut quand Gwaine ne cesse de jacasser comme une vieille femme hystérique_ – il a fini par remettre les yeux dessus.

Maintenant ils contemplent d'un air sombre le château en ruines qui se dresse au bout de l'ancienne route marchande, défoncée et encombrée de rochers, qui longe les falaises.

\- L'ancienne forteresse de Daobeth, souffle Gwaine.

\- Il y a de la fumée, remarque Perceval. "Ce sont peut-être eux."

Dans le silence épais flotte ce qu'ils ne disent pas mais qu'ils redoutent.

En descendant la colline à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la route, ils surprennent un éclat de métal dans le soleil qui se lève et se faufilent à travers les arbres dans cette direction, tirant leurs épées.

Dans la clairière, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, les épaules tombantes et la tête dans les mains, l'adolescent qui dansait sur la corde raide comme un elfe quelques jours plus tôt ressemble maintenant à un chiot battu.

Perceval surgit derrière lui et lui emprisonne les bras tandis que Gwaine lui pointe son épée sur la gorge.

\- OU EST-IL ? rugit-il.

Daegal relève la tête, le visage mâchuré de larmes et de crasse. Ses yeux clignent très vite, coupables, effrayés, suppliants, lamentables.

\- Je s-suis d-d-désolé... bafouille-t-il. "Je suis v-vraiment d-d-désolé… je n-ne s-savais p-p-pas qu'ils lui… qu'ils le… je… p-p-pardon…."

Les deux hommes échangent un regard épouvanté, puis Gwaine presse la lame contre la peau du garçon.

\- Où est-il ? répète-t-il entre ses dents. "Que lui as-tu fait ? _Parle_, vermine. _Où_ est Merlin ?"

L'adolescent déglutit, terrifié.

\- Il n'aurait pas d-dû… s'il n'a-avait p-p-pas entendu… Myror…

\- Myror est mort, gronde Gwaine. "Parle, ou tu trouveras le courroux du roi doux en comparaison de ce que je vais te faire. Maintenant, DIS-NOUS ! Où est Merlin ?"

Daegal se remet à sangloter et à renifler.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ? Tu as libéré Numéro Quatre pour qu'il sauve le roi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as dit qu'il y avait un complot contre sa vie. Alors pourquoi as-tu drogué et emmené Merlin ? demande Perceval, sa voix d'ordinaire si calme vacillant devant le spectacle pitoyable du saltimbanque.

_Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?_

_Pourvu que Merlin…_

L'angoisse remplit les oreilles de Gwaine d'un bouchon d'eau qui coupe tous les sons, qui lui ferait presque perdre l'équilibre. Il a l'impression qu'il devient fou.

\- C'est Myror… balbutie Daegal. "Il a d-d-dit que je d-d-devais emmener Merlin au m-maître… que c'était la s-s-seule s-s-solution si je n-ne v-v-voulais pas m-mourir… il était f-f-urieux… q-quand il a … mais je… oh, je n'aurais j-j-jamais… ils… c'était ho-o-orrible… Merlin… Merlin a… il…"

Sa voix s'émiette et avec elles les espoirs des deux hommes.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? souffle Gwaine d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés de Daegal fuient son regard brûlant.

\- Ce… s-serait… m-mieux… qu'il ne… le s-sois p-p-pas…"

Le vent s'est levé et des gouttes s'écrasent sur le feuillage épais de la forêt. Le ciel est gris, bas. Ce sera une journée de pluie.

Les chevaux galopent à bride abattue pour faire le trajet du retour.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gaius prépare une potion, mais il ne sait pas laquelle. Ses doigts noueux, marbré de veines épaisses et de taches brunes, travaillent avec méthode, précision, rapidité.

Ses cheveux blancs lui tombent sur le visage et il garde la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne se rappelait plus de respirer par le nez.

Ses robes bordeaux balayent le sol de ses appartements avec un bruissement doux. Le feu crépite derrière lui, le contenu du chaudron bourboute.

Derrière la fenêtre piquetée d'éclats de pluie, un pâle soleil joue à cache-cache avec les nuages.

Tout est si calme, il serait presque tenté de crier "_debout, Merlin, qu'attends-tu pour te lever ! Tu vas être en retard !_" s'il ne voyait pas le lit vide, la couverture bien soigneusement pliée, par l'embrasure de la porte de la petite chambre en soupente.

Son vieux cœur bat si lentement, il craint de se changer en pierre, là, au milieu de la pièce.

_Merlin._

_Ramenez-moi Merlin. Ramenez-moi mon petit-fils, ma joie, ma fierté, le cadeau que je ne méritais pas… je ferais n'importe quoi… je payerai mille fois le prix de mes erreurs… mais rendez-le moi sain et sauf…_

Quand la porte s'ouvre derrière lui, il se retourne si brusquement qu'il voit danser des points noirs devant ses yeux et que ses jambes flageolent.

\- Tout doux ! Asseyez-vous, Gaius… vous devriez vous reposer… dit la voix de celui qui l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe et qui l'aide à s'asseoir sur la paillasse de ses patients.

Il étouffe un rire brisé.

\- Vous aussi, Sire.

Arthur s'accroupit en face de lui, une main sur le genou du très vieil homme, l'air consterné par son état d'épuisement. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'image que renvoient ses propres cernes, la moue figée de ses lèvres, sa nuque raide, le ton râpeux de sa voix, le fait qu'il n'a pas quitté son armure depuis la veille.

\- Est-ce que le Sarrum est parti ?

\- Oui, _enfin_, répond le roi. "J'attends que Perceval et Gwaine reviennent pour repartir avec eux. Cela ne sert à rien de s'éparpiller. Ils ont sûrement trouvé une piste depuis hier."

Gaius hoche la tête lentement.

\- Avez-vous mangé, Sire ? Les cloches ont sonné midi, ce tantôt.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question stupide ? Je ne saurais rien avaler tant que Merlin n'a pas été retrouvé, marmonne le roi en détournant les yeux.

Il se redresse, marche à pas lents vers la fenêtre, appuie son coude contre la vitre et regarde ruisseler la pluie sur Camelot.

\- Je l'ai trahi, Gaius… murmure-t-il. "Tout ce temps, il a essayé de me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas… et je l'ai ignoré… renvoyé vers ce… ce…"

Sa gorge se remplit de bile et il met une main sur sa bouche, s'oblige à la ravaler, le cœur soulevé par une nausée.

\- S'ils l'ont… s'il m-meurt… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Il serre les poings, ses yeux bleus obstinément fixés sur la ville grise sur laquelle pleure le ciel.

\- Je l'ai perdu… c'est ma faute… je l'ai trahi…

Gaius se lève péniblement et s'approche de lui. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule, pendant un instant, puis croise les bras dans ses amples manches et perd aussi son regard par la fenêtre.

\- C'était il y a très longtemps. Mais pour moi, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. La femme que j'aimais est morte en couches, elle aussi. Elle n'était pas bien plus âgée que la Reine Mithian, presque aussi frêle. Je l'ai pleurée. Mais j'étais un homme ambitieux, dévoué à la science. Je n'avais pas le temps pour un enfant.

Arthur écoute sans bouger, comme si le rythme lent des mots apaisait sa fièvre plus que ce qu'ils disent.

\- C'est Alice qui s'en est occupée. Il n'était pas encore à l'âge adulte que nous étions déjà comme deux étrangers, mêmes des rivaux dans le domaine de la médecine. Je l'aimais, malgré tout. Il était intelligent, travailleur, appliqué.

Le vieil homme retourne vers la paillasse d'un pas lourd, s'y laisse tomber en faisant craquer ses os. Arthur s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les mains jointes entre ses genoux. Il donnerait tout pour que son esprit cesse de s'agiter.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de l'avertir, quand il a commencé à fréquenter cette société secrète, les _seigneurs des dragons_, continue Gaius. "J'ai craint pour sa vie plus que je ne m'étais jamais inquiété pour lui. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il était si enthousiaste, si passionné, si enivré par les idées nouvelles et dangereuses que ces gens prônaient. Je _savais_ que ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer."

Son regard las croise celui du roi.

\- Une contrée gouvernée par des roturiers sans éducation, c'était une utopie. Ça ne pouvait que mener à une autre guerre civile et nous sortions à peine de la Grande Purge. Quelqu'un finirait par prendre le pouvoir et Camelot risquait de tomber entre les mains de n'importe quel aventurier charismatique assoiffé de richesses et d'honneur. Nous n'aurions fait qu'un tour complet ridicule.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et Gaius laisse échapper un amer petit rire de gorge.

\- Votre père était un bon roi, Sire. Lorsqu'il a pris Camelot, il a prouvé qu'il y avait plus en lui que l'avidité d'un seigneur de guerre. A l'époque, il était jeune et il prenait soin de son peuple. Il était sévère, mais juste. Il représentait un espoir pour ce pays. Je voulais _croire_ en lui.

Dans la cheminée, le feu est en train de s'éteindre. L'humidité colle sa bouche froide à la fenêtre.

\- Je suis allé voir Uther, je lui ai parlé des _seigneurs des dragons_… j'ai fait en sorte que l'on découvre que le fils de Lord Aredian était l'un d'eux et le roi en a fait un exemple, il l'a pendu. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de continuer leurs réunions et de rassembler davantage de partisans. Alors j'ai… j'ai trahi mon fils. Je me suis intéressé à lui, j'ai appris où ils se rencontreraient la fois suivante et je l'ai dit au roi.

Arthur écoute en retenant son souffle. Le vieil homme évite son regard, triturant un pli de ses robes.

\- J'ai essayé d'empêcher Balinor de s'y rendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt… Mais le regard dans ses yeux, Sire… j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à croiser un regard comme celui-ci…

Il réprime un frisson.

\- Il a dit… il a dit qu'il mourrait avec ses frères si cela était sa destinée. Il a été arrêté avec eux et Uther les a tous fait exécuter… sauf lui. Il l'a banni, par amitié pour moi. Ce n'était pas très longtemps après que vous soyez né, Arthur. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu que je vois mourir mon fils. Nous étions… en quelque sorte… autant que cela se pouvait malgré nos rangs… _amis_… j'aime à le croire, en tout cas.

Arthur baisse les yeux. Le vieil homme esquisse un geste d'excuse.

\- Il n'était pas comme vous l'avez connu à la fin de son règne, obsédé par les menaces de sorcellerie et de rébellion, prompt à brûler au bûcher quiconque le contredisait. Ce sont les années, le pouvoir, la solitude du trône, de mauvais conseillers, la perte de la reine Ygraine et son impuissance à réparer ses erreurs qui l'ont rendu comme cela. Il était seul.

Les yeux de Gaius s'embuent et sa voix racle un peu.

\- C'est pour cela que vous devez garder Merlin près de vous, Arthur, si vous ne voulez pas changer. Merlin sera toujours le même, il ne sera jamais attiré par le pouvoir ou les trésors…

Il sourit.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut lui faire oublier ses tâches de la journée avec quelques breloques brillantes ou un nouveau chaton.

Ils partagent un rire fragile, puis le vieux médecin redevient sérieux.

\- Mais Merlin n'oubliera jamais à qui il est loyal. L'amour qu'il donne, son cœur, sont aussi purs que vrais. Il n'y a pas la moindre ombre de mensonge ou de tromperie en lui. Il sait ce que vous êtes et il vous aidera à garder le cap, aussi longtemps que vous vous rappellerez qu'il voit le rêve que vous et moi ne distinguons qu'à peine à travers les aléas de la vie.

Il se lève et s'approche du roi, se penche doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Sire… ne faites pas la même erreur que moi… vous avez perdu Lady Mithian, mais il vous reste Albion. Il vous reste Merlin pour montrer le chemin. Souvenez-vous des promesses que vous avez faites à la Table Ronde, cette nuit-là, il y a longtemps. Apprenez à connaître la petite fille, passez du temps avec elle. Ne laissez pas les chagrins de la vie vous faire couler. Voyez le monde que vous avez créé : il est beau et sincère comme un enfant. Il n'y a pas d'autre royaume comme celui que vous bâtissez. Le rêve de mon fils… ce rêve que j'ai brisé… vous en avez fait une réalité.

Arthur baisse la tête et contemple ses mains crispées.

\- Si… si on le retrouve… si c'est encore possible…

\- On le sauvera, Sire.

Les yeux bleus de lin se brouillent.

\- Puissiez-vous dire vrai, Gaius…

Le vieil homme n'a pas le temps d'insister, parce qu'une cavalcade résonne dans la cour et que le roi se dresse aussitôt, oubliant ses doutes, ses peurs, son moment de faiblesse.

\- Ils sont revenus !

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gwaine termine son rapport, les mains à plat sur la table, sa barbe et ses cheveux en désordre, les jambes frémissantes de repartir.

Perceval tient par le bras Daegal qui ose à peine renifler tant il est terrifié par le regard que le roi pose sur lui.

Gaius s'est effondré dans une chaise et Guenièvre est accrochée à son épaule, les joues ruisselantes de larmes silencieuses.

Sir Léon est debout, très droit, à côté d'Arthur.

\- … et si Daegal les distrait, alors nous pourrons nous infiltrer par le sud et le délivrer, conclut Gwaine. "Dix hommes suffiront si nous attaquons cette nuit. La pleine lune ne sera que demain."

Ils ont fini par démêler l'écheveau et reconstituer les évènements.

Myror a abandonné son premier plan (_la dague en plein cœur_) au profit de l'arbalète quand il a su que quelqu'un avait surpris leur secret.

Dans sa rage, il a juré à Daegal que s'ils ne parvenaient pas à tuer le roi de Camelot et à ruiner les négociations, leurs vies ne vaudraient plus rien – apparemment, il s'agissait de la dernière chance que lui avait donnée Odin.

Il a drogué Merlin et ordonné à son jeune complice d'emmener le serviteur à la forteresse de Daobeth.

Daegal a obéi mais, dans l'espoir d'enrayer l'engrenage qui commençait lui répugner après trois jours passés en compagnie de l'innocente amitié de Merlin, il a porté aux gardes des geôles un vin mélangé avec l'un des puissants narcotiques que l'assassin avait en sa possession, et ouvert les grilles de Numéro Quatre en le chargeant de sauver le roi.

Lentement, très lentement, espérant que tout serait découvert et que d'une certaine façon il serait sauvé dans le processus, Daegal s'est mis en route vers Daobeth…

A sa grande horreur, au lieu que l'on enferme Merlin dans un cachot en attendant l'arrivée d'Odin – _prévue pour le soir de pleine lune_ \- leur maître a décidé de soutirer au serviteur un maximum d'informations et l'a soumis à la torture.

Incapable de supporter les cris et les sanglots du prisonnier, le garçon a fini par s'éloigner de la forteresse et c'est là que les chevaliers l'ont rencontré.

\- Si seulement il avait _dit_ à Numéro Quatre qu'il emmenait Merlin… siffle Gwaine.

\- Le roi serait mort, probablement, complète Sir Léon avec un frisson glacé dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi ? murmure Gaius. "_Pourquoi_ ton maître a-t-il changé soudain ses plans ?"

\- Il l'a… re-reconnu, bredouille Daegal. "Il semblait si… _content_."

Arthur tressaille comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve.

\- Les hommes sont-ils prêts, Perceval ? demande-t-il d'une voix étrangement désincarnée.

\- Oui, Sire.

\- Alors partons.

Dans la cour d'honneur, à côté des chevaux, deux gardes tiennent par les bras Numéro Quatre. L'homme se débat quand ils passent à côté de lui, se dégage sans vraiment d'effort et tombe sur un genou aux pieds d'Arthur avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un mouvement.

Le roi le regarde pendant un instant, puis il incline la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à travers la bruine qui fait lever une brume blanche sur les collines, sept chevaliers vêtus de rouge, un ivrogne repenti, un ancien fermier, un prisonnier, un saltimbanque et un souverain galopent d'un même cœur à la rescousse d'un serviteur.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gwaine s'accroupit en haut des escaliers et fait signe aux trois hommes derrière lui, puis son regard revient sur le profil taillé à la serpe de Numéro Quatre ramassé comme un loup prêt à bondir contre le mur d'en face, guettant les ombres qui dansent sur la courbe du mur qui descend dans les cachots.

_Le signal d'Arthur ne devrait pas tarder._

Le jeune homme barbu essaie de calmer sa respiration qui cogne sous ses côtes : de tous les combats qu'il a menés, il n'y en a jamais eu de plus important, de plus crucial, qu'il n'était plus désireux de gagner.

_Il est prêt à tout. Mourir, même s'il le faut._

Il ne veut même pas penser à ce que l'on a fait à Merlin.

_"Il appelait "Arthur… Arthur… Gwaine…" et sanglotait parce que personne ne venait, que le bourreau continuait son office…" a raconté Daegal, submergé par la culpabilité._

Gwaine a l'impression que le monde devient vide et assourdissant quand il se risque à y penser… et ce n'est pas le moment.

Il va sauver Merlin.

_Son ami._

_Son premier ami._

Sa gorge se noue et il cligne des yeux pour dissiper toute émotion, se concentre de nouveau sur les bruits en bas, les voix, les cliquetis d'assiettes ou de chopes en étain.

En face de lui, Numéro Quatre roule ses épaules comme un carnassier en chasse. Ses lèvres se retroussent sur ses dents jaunes et inégales, ses yeux s'amincissent, ses muscles se tendent.

Il glisse la main dans sa chemise et en tire un sifflet d'os accroché à une cordelette.

Gwaine essuie sa paume moite sur sa cuisse et agrippe fermement la poignée de son épée. Il échange un coup d'œil avec ses hommes, puis croise le regard de celui qu'il a haï pendant plus d'un an.

_Ensemble._

_Laissant le reste de côté._

_Pour sauver Merlin._

L'Ombre Blanche hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait les mots inarticulés.

Le signal d'Arthur retentit hors du château, le jappement d'un renard suivi d'un hululement.

_C'est le moment._

Derian porte le sifflet à ses lèvres et soudain la forteresse se remplit d'un cri de mort, le hurlement d'une âme déchaînée jaillie de l'enfer, tandis qu'ils se ruent dans l'escalier.

Les mercenaires ne sont pas nombreux, comme Dageal l'avait dit. Pris par surprise, ils ont à peine le temps d'attraper leurs armes que les chevaliers déferlent sur eux sans merci. Les plafonds maculés de suie s'effritent, les épées étincellent avec des grincements de métal, du sang, de la sueur, des râles se mêlent à la poussière et à l'odeur de la pluie.

Gwaine dévale les marches en alternant violentes bourrades, coups de pieds et tournoiements de sa lame. Il distingue à peine ses assaillants, se trouve dos à dos avec quelqu'un et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant de se battre.

Il y a presque quelque chose de risible dans le fait qu'il est le plus petit en taille parmi les chevaliers et qu'il se retrouve en paire avec Numéro Quatre qui est plus grand que Perceval.

Arthur et les autres font irruption par l'autre escalier et le vacarme, la mêlée, deviennent encore plus confus.

Gwaine cherche l'accès aux cellules qui sont au niveau d'en-dessous, aperçoit les clés pendues à un clou – puis Daegal qui s'est faufilé dans la bataille comme un rat et qui se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour les attraper.

Il envoie bouler un mercenaire contre le mur, bondit pour rejoindre le gamin, le couvre pendant qu'il déverrouille le couloir, puis décoince la porte d'un bon coup d'épaule, se précipite dans le couloir qui sent le renfermé et la vase.

Derrière eux, les bruits de bataille diminuent, puis des bottes se pressent à leur suite.

\- Il est là ! explique Daegal en s'arrêtant devant une porte et en s'agrippant aux petits barreaux de l'ouverture dans le battant.

Gwaine fait presque un vol plané quand Arthur le pousse pour ouvrir.

Ils se ruent dans la cellule…

… et se figent, pétrifiés d'horreur.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Perceval se répète le compte-rendu pour la énième fois et ça n'a pas plus de sens que cela en a eu lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'action. En plus, il n'est pas certain de réussir à se rappeler de toutes les tournures de phrase d'ici qu'ils rentrent. Sir Léon va s'arracher les cheveux, mais Gwaine ne rédigera jamais _ce_ rapport, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Et penser à quelque chose d'aussi compliqué et d'aussi précis _aide_, en fait.

* * *

_"Lorsque Sir Gwaine &amp; Sa Majesté sonst revenus de la cellule avecq Merlin, nous avions sous controsle l'intégralité des bandits._

_Derian/Numéro IV a faist preuve de discipline &amp; de courage lors de cette mission, se montrant digne de la confiance que le Roy Arthur Nostre Souverain lui a accordée. De par mon humble avis, son pardon doist estre considéré._

_C'est grasce à lui que nous n'avons pas esté pris par surprise par l'arrivée de l'homme cqui avaist commandité ces actions impardonnables envers Camelot._

_Nous avons esté stupéfaists de découvrir cque Lord Aredian, félon autrefois banni par Son Altesse Uther Pendragon, s'estait acquocquiné avecq le Roy Odin._

_Nous savons par le témoignage de Daegal le saltimbanque cque c'est ce seigneur de malefoy qui a faist torturer Merlin en le reconnaistant pour le pupille de Maistre Gaius qu'il haist depuis for long temps._

_Lord Aredian a esté transpercé d'estoc par Numéro IV alorcqu'il commandait à ses hommes de s'en prendre à la vie de Sa Majesté._

_Nous sommes sortis saufs de la forteresse en ruines de Daobeth &amp; avons laissé V de nos compagnons pourqu'en surveillent les abords en attendant la venue à la pleine lune du Roy Odin &amp; cque des forces plus nombreuses ne viennent en retirer les prisonniers faists lors de ce combat."_

* * *

Les mots ne traduisent pas ce qu'ils ont vécu.

L'adrénaline bouillonnante dans leurs veines et le choc froid qui les a presque tués en découvrant le corps frêle et brisé de Merlin pendu par les poignets dans la cellule.

Le hurlement d'animal blessé poussé par Gwaine.

Le rire froid de l'homme aux sourcils pisseux et au nez pointu quand ses hommes ont dévalé les marches, pointant leurs arbalètes sur Arthur qui portait Merlin enveloppé dans sa cape.

Numéro Quatre qui a bondi comme un loup enragé et tranché le crâne de Lord Aredian d'un seul coup d'épée.

Les éclaboussures de sang qui ont giclé partout, sur tous.

La remontée des cachots, les ordres jetés par Arthur dont les yeux semblaient fous, les hommes qui se dispersaient dans la nuit.

Les chevaux poussés à perdre la raison jusqu'à l'aube.

Et soudain le cri de douleur étranglé qui s'est échappé du paquet de laine écarlate qu'Arthur tenait contre lui.

Le matin était sombre comme si la nuit ne s'était pas tout à fait enfuie sous les nuages.

Ils se sont arrêtés, ont formé un cercle. Ils sont encore si loin de Camelot, mais ils ne peuvent plus continuer maintenant que Merlin a repris conscience.

Sir Elyan s'occupe d'allumer le feu pendant que son cousin est allé chercher du bois. Perceval est assis à côté de Daegal qui claque des dents autant de peur rétrospective et de culpabilité que de froid. Il s'est mis à rédiger mentalement son rapport pour oublier la vision du corps de Merlin pendant qu'il lavait ses blessures.

Numéro Quatre est allé chercher de l'eau et a préparé des bandes, le miel et les autres fournitures médicales de base que Gaius leur avait données pour qu'ils puissent parer au plus urgent.

Arthur et Gwaine n'ont servi strictement à rien.

Merlin n'était pas vraiment conscient, seulement perdu dans un brouillard de douleur et de terreur, et se tordait sur le sol alors que les sensations revenaient, comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Son torse est couvert de marques de brûlures à vif, on sent au moins quatre côtes cassées sous la peau d'un jaune violacé. Il avait aussi une épaule démise et Numéro Quatre a réparé au moins ça, provoquant un cri de douleur aigu qui a fait blanchir tous les hommes présents.

Mais le pire, c'est son genou gauche dont la vue a envoyé Gwaine dans les buissons pour y vomir.

Arthur n'a pas cillé pendant que les deux géants fabriquaient une attelle de fortune pour immobiliser l'os broyé, profitant de ce que Merlin s'était évanoui. Mais Perceval pense qu'en fait le roi n'a pas bougé parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

Daegal est allé enterrer les vêtements souillés et déchirés du blessé et a sans doute considéré ne jamais revenir, vu le temps que ça lui a pris. Il a finalement titubé de nouveau dans le cercle éclairé par le feu, s'est laissé tomber sur le tronc d'arbre où Perceval l'a rejoint après avoir baigné le corps frêle du serviteur en faisant attention de ne pas presser sur ses nombreuses ecchymoses. Numéro Quatre a appliqué les cataplasmes et bandé les plaies, rhabillé Merlin avec autant de soin que s'il s'agissait d'un nourrisson. Puis il s'est assis un peu à l'écart et a nettoyé gravement son épée.

Sir Elyan avait fait à manger mais personne n'a réussi à avaler plus de quelques bouchées.

Gwaine a disparu dans la forêt à son tour et n'est pas encore revenu.

Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages s'enroulent en volutes sombres. Les oiseaux volent bas, en flèches noires et rapides.

Ce doit être à peine le milieu de la journée, et pourtant on dirait que c'est le soir.

Arthur est toujours à la même place, à côté du tas de couvertures dans lequel est bordé son serviteur inconscient.

_Il faut qu'ils reprennent la route, qu'ils se hâtent vers Camelot._

_Il faut…_

Les mots se mélangent dans son cerveau comme des cheveux dans du gruau.

_Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar._

_Peut-être que s'il ferme les yeux très fort et prie et compte jusqu'à dix… il sera de retour à la même époque l'année dernière…_

Les couvertures remuent faiblement et un poignet tuméfié glisse dans l'herbe.

_Ça ne peut pas être la main de Merlin, pas ces espèces de saucisses pourpres craquelées – ses doigts sont longs et fins et outrageusement blancs pour un homme habitué à de rudes travaux._

Arthur tend machinalement le bras pour refourrer la main sous la couverture, mais les doigts tremblent quand il les touche.

\- Ar't'r…

La voix de son serviteur est rauque, aussi faible qu'un souffle. Le roi se rapproche et se penche.

\- Je suis là, Merlin, murmure-t-il.

Les cils frémissent, il aperçoit un éclair de bleu, puis les iris brillants de fièvre le trouvent, semblent le distinguer.

Un sursaut secoue le jeune homme blessé, comme s'il essayait de s'élancer vers le roi et quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur d'Arthur à ce mouvement spontané, instinctif.

_Je t'ai trahi. _

_Je t'ai abandonné._

_Je les ai laissés te faire ça._

_J'ai failli à mes promesses, j'ai échoué, je ne suis celui que tu croyais que j'étais._

_J'ai menti._

_Depuis le début, je mens. A moi-même, à mon pays, à toi._

Merlin s'agite dans les couvertures, gémit et bredouille en refermant les yeux. Sa main n'arrive pas à se soulever, mais elle continue de chercher.

Arthur hésite.

Puis la prend dans la sienne, la serre très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Merlin ?

Il doit se pencher pour entendre ce que balbutie son serviteur.

\- Ne l-l-les laissez pas m-me p-p-prendre…

\- Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je te le promets, chuchote le roi en se décalant pour se rapprocher maladroitement.

_Il était seul._

_Si terriblement seul et démuni._

Merlin glisse presque inconsciemment vers lui, cherchant sa présence comme un petit chat le flanc de sa mère.

\- Ils v-v-voulaient s-savoir v-v-vos s-sec-rets…

Il ouvre de nouveau ses yeux bleus effrayés et ce regard qui le supplie encore venir à son secours transperce l'âme d'Arthur.

\- J'… je l-leur ai d-d-dit… ri-en ne d-doit s-sortir… de la s-s-alle d-d-du c-conseil…

Le roi sait qu'il a été extrêmement clair à ce sujet.

\- C'est ce qu'il fallait répondre, dit-il en essayant d'imprimer sa fierté dans son ton et en échouant lamentablement. "Tu as été extrêmement brave. Ils devaient être furieux."

Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'il voudrait se gifler.

\- Ils… ét-taient… m-m-méchants…

_Un sanglot._

_De peur, de douleur, d'incompréhension._

_Si pathétique._

Merlin se blottit plus près encore d'Arthur, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher dans les plis de son manteau de vermeil.

\- Je… n'ai ri-en… d-d-dit… p-p-pro-mis…

\- Je sais, murmure le roi. "Je sais. Chuuuut… c'est fini, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Dors, maintenant."

Merlin obéit docilement.

Comme il frissonne dans son sommeil et que le dos d'Arthur commence à lui faire mal à force de se tenir dans cette position, le roi finit par s'allonger sur une couverture à côté de lui et étend son bras au-dessus de la tête de son serviteur dont il tient toujours la main. Il ferme les yeux et s'autorise à somnoler un peu.

Gwaine est revenu et s'est assis par terre, le dos contre le tronc d'arbre. Il les observe, silencieux et tendu comme s'il ne savait plus rire.

Perceval dort avec ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, ronflant légèrement. Sir Elyan veille pendant que son cousin fait un somme. Daegal a complètement sombré, à moitié effondré sur le tronc.

De l'autre côté du feu, Numéro Quatre semble aussi faire une sieste, son épée appuyée contre l'épaule, assis en tailleur.

Arthur roule sur le côté dans son sommeil et sa main lâche celle de son serviteur.

Le jeune homme gémit et tâtonne à la recherche de cette protection.

\- Je suis là, bredouille le roi en l'enveloppant de son autre bras sans même ouvrir un œil.

Merlin se niche contre la veste matelassée, respirant l'odeur familière, enfouit son visage meurtri dans cette chaleur rassurante, tout contre le cœur qui bat lentement, fort et vaillant comme celui d'un lion.

Une heure passe. Peut-être deux. Le temps ne compte plus. Ils sont trop épuisés pour penser à ceux qui les attendent anxieusement.

Arthur se réveille en entendant des sanglots et croit que c'est un rêve, au début. Puis il soulève une paupière et comprend que c'est Merlin, agrippé à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

\- J-j-j'ai m-m-mal…

Il ne pleure pas très fort, comme s'il se retenait, et Arthur serre cette tête fragile contre son épaule, caresse la masse de cheveux noirs en désordre, murmure des mots apaisants contre ce front brûlant de fièvre.

\- Je c-c-croyais q-q-que v-vous ne v-vien-dri-ez j-j-jamais… v-vous a-a-avez dit… q-q-que vous ne v-v-vouliez p-plus me… v-voir…

\- Chut… souffle le roi. "Je suis désolé. Je suis _tellement_ désolé, Merlin…"

Ses épaules tremblent tandis que tombent les dernières barrières de tout ce qu'il a refoulé pendant ces derniers mois. Tout ce qu'il a perdu et tout ce qu'il aurait pu perdre. Ce qu'il possède et qu'il ignorait. Ce qui était un cadeau et qu'il prenait pour un dû.

* * *

_"Quel est ton nom ?"_

_"Idiot."_

_"Non, ton _vrai_ nom."_

_"Merlin."_

* * *

_"Il ne veut pas de moi…"_

_"C'est faux ! Il a juste été pris par surprise."_

* * *

_"Comment pourrais-je être un bon roi ? J'aurais dû les sauver…"_

_"Ce n'est pas votre faute… je suis là… je ne vous laisserai plus seul…"_

* * *

_"Vous n'avez pas peur ?"_

_"Oh si, j'ai peur, Merlin. Peut-être même plus que toi…"_

* * *

_"Le devoir d'un roi, je ne sais pas. Mais mon devoir, je le connais. Je resterai à vos côtés, toujours, pour vous protéger."_

* * *

_"Vous avez oublié !"_

_"Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de toi ? Tu n'es rien."_

* * *

Il sent les larmes lui brûler les yeux et déborder sur ses joues et il ne devrait pas être en train de chialer comme une fille, bon sang, il est le roi de Camelot, c'est le milieu de la journée et il…

\- Ar'th'ur…

Il a dû mal à y voir, même en essuyant vivement son visage du revers de sa manche.

Les yeux bleus de son serviteur se sont rouverts et malgré la douleur inscrite comme une grimace sur son visage anguleux, une profonde tendresse habille ses traits si enfantins et si adultes à la fois.

\- C'est p-p-pas grave, dit Merlin. "On a le d-d-droit de p-p-pleurer…"

Arthur lâche un petit rire qui ressemble à un sanglot et c'est son tour d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule maigre de son plus vieil ami, de son jeune frère, pour y cacher sa peine et sa douleur.

* * *

_"Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?"_

_… Oui. C'est _toi_ que j'avais perdu._

* * *

Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, mais ses bras ne lâchent pas le corps fragile, brisé, qu'il est allé retirer de l'enfer.

Personne n'a bougé autour du feu.

_Tout est bien._

_Le cauchemar est fini._

Sous les nuages se glisse une lueur d'or comme si l'aube arrivait enfin, en retard mais fidèle.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	29. Cent Lettres

**CENT LETTRES**

* * *

Pendant presque une semaine, l'accès aux appartements du médecin de la Cour leur est barricadé.

Gaius, très sombre, a dit que Merlin avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir et qu'il ne voulait pas être encombré de personnes _inutiles_ pendant qu'il travaillait à sauver son petit-fils.

Guenièvre est la seule qu'il laisse entrer et sortir. Les serviteurs l'assiègent de questions, mais elle se contente de serrer les lèvres en secouant la tête, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues : _non, Merlin n'a pas repris connaissance. Non, la fièvre ne baisse pas. Non, on ne sait pas s'il pourra garder sa jambe, le risque d'infection est encore trop élevé._

Le soir où ils sont revenus à Camelot avec leur précieux fardeau, Gwaine a disparu à la taverne et Sir Léon a fini par aller l'y repêcher au bout de quatre jours. Il l'a jeté aux cachots pour qu'il dessoule et Daegal a supplié les gardes de le mettre dans une cellule aussi éloignée que possible de celle du chevalier barbu qui ressemblait à une loque.

Perceval et Numéro Quatre sont retournés à Daobeth pour participer à l'embuscade. Odin n'est jamais venu, cependant – sans doute prévenu par un espion. Ils se sont joints aux patrouilles qui continuent de battre la campagne entre le château en ruines et la frontière de Cornouailles.

Georges donne chaque jour une coupelle de lait au petit chat estropié.

Arthur tabasse des mannequins d'entraînement sous la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber. Dort à peine et ne mange rien. N'a jamais été aussi sévère pendant les conseils. Erre dans les couloirs lorsque la nuit tombe et se retrouve toujours au même endroit, derrière la porte en bois qui lui est interdite.

Ils attendent, attendent, attendent.

N'osent pas espérer.

_En ont-ils le droit ?_

_Ils n'ont _pas_ sauvé Merlin. S'il est dans cet état, suspendu par un fil à la vie, c'est leur faute à tous._

Lorsque la petite princesse dort, la Dolma laisse Guenièvre la surveiller pour se faufiler jusqu'aux appartements du médecin de la cour. Elle s'installe sur un tabouret à côté du lit et caresse les cheveux noirs de Merlin, change le linge mouillé sur son front, et chantonne la berceuse d'Hunith, inlassablement. Son visage aussi blanc que l'oreiller tourné vers elle comme s'il l'entendait dans son sommeil troublé, le jeune homme s'apaise un peu. Les cauchemars reculent, la fièvre lui laisse un peu de répit.

La nuit, quand Gaius est seul pour veiller son petit-fils, le vieil homme a bien du mal à contenir son émotion. Le feu pétille dans la cheminée, chaud et réconfortant, mais Merlin est secoué de frissons, marmonne sans vraiment reprendre conscience, gémit et appelle Arthur, bredouille qu'il est désolé, qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit, qu'il sera bien sage…

Les cloques laissent des marques de peau rose et lisse, les croûtes font place à des cicatrices blanches, les bleus jaunissent puis disparaissent. Mais les onguents, les emplâtres et les potions ne peuvent pas soigner les blessures causées par les mots et la peur.

Chaque fois que Gaius change les bandages qui immobilisent le genou de son petit-fils, surveillant anxieusement les signes d'infection qu'il redoute, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que même s'il guérit, quelque chose restera brisé à jamais.

_Comment recolle-t-on les morceaux d'un cœur ?_

Au bout d'une semaine, la pluie cesse. Le temps se réchauffe, le ciel d'azur se déploie au-dessus des tuiles qui coiffent les tours, le soleil clair comme une pièce d'or sèche les toits de chaume de la ville basse. Dans le jardin sur la terrasse, les premières roses de l'année ouvrent leurs corolles. L'herbe est tendre, d'un vert vif. Des hirondelles font leur nid dans les écuries royales, lançant des trilles joyeuses.

Une après-midi où la température le permet, Guenièvre ouvre les fenêtres des appartements du médecin de la cour et laisse entrer la brise pure et les rayons tièdes dans la pièce où l'air est vicié par une odeur lourde, étouffante, de souffrances et de linges souillés. Elle rassemble les draps sales et les chemises à laver dans une corbeille qu'elle dépose à la porte, puis revient s'asseoir sur le tabouret avec son tricot.

\- Il respire mieux, dit-elle avec satisfaction, en remontant un peu la couverture moelleuse sous le menton du blessé. "La fièvre a encore baissé."

Debout derrière la table, Gaius plie son sourcil sans cesser de broyer des feuilles dans un bol.

\- Prends garde qu'il n'ait pas froid.

\- J'ai rajouté une couverture, il ne craint rien, assure la jeune femme. "Je suis certaine que cela lui fait du bien de sentir l'air du printemps."

Elle reprend ses aiguilles, passe une maille à l'endroit, une autre à l'envers, puis repose l'écharpe sur ses genoux.

\- Va-t-il bientôt se réveiller, Gaius ? Le roi a pu lui parler, la nuit où ils l'ont sauvé. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repris conscience depuis ? Je veux dire… c'est mieux, sans doute, avec sa jambe dans cet état et toutes ces affreuses blessures qu'il a fallu désinfecter et soigner, mais…

Le vieil homme soupire.

\- Peut-être qu'il a peur de revenir dans le monde des vivants, Guenièvre. Peut-être qu'il croit que s'il ouvre les yeux, il sera de retour dans ce château de l'enfer. Ou dans le couloir avec… quand… ce que la Dolma a raconté. Ou sur le terrain d'entrainement, le jour où les mots du roi… ont dépassé sa pensée.

\- Oh, Merlin… souffle la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est fini, je te le promets. Tout cela n'arrivera plus jamais… nous sommes tellement, _tellement_ désolés… s'il te plaît, reviens-nous…"

Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur le front en sueur du serviteur.

\- Nous t'aimons, Merlin… chuchote-t-elle en traçant du bout des doigts la pommette osseuse, la joue creusée et jaunie, le menton anguleux. "Nous t'aimons si fort… ne nous laisse pas…"

Gaius sent sa gorge se serrer et se concentre sur ses feuilles.

Un coup discret est frappé à la porte.

\- Entrez, lance le médecin de la cour, pensant qu'il s'agit de la Dolma.

La tête blonde du roi se glisse timidement dans l'embrasure.

\- Oh, fait Guenièvre avant de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste machinal.

\- J'ai vu la fenêtre ouverte, marmonne Arthur sans oser avancer dans la pièce. "J'ai pensé que… peut-être…"

Gaius secoue la tête.

Le roi ne fait pas mine de repartir, les yeux rivés sur le lit. Son regard brûle tandis qu'il enregistre l'état de maigreur extrême de son serviteur, la jambe surélevée par des coussins et emprisonnée dans un appareil de bois qui ressemble à un instrument de torture, le torse qui se soulève avec peine à chaque respiration gênée par les côtes cassées.

Guenièvre range son tricot dans le panier à côté du lit et se lève doucement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un oiseau. Sa robe froufroute sur le sol quand elle s'approche du roi et le prend doucement par le bras, après avoir échangé un regard avec Gaius.

\- Venez, Sire, dit-elle gentiment. "Asseyez-vous à côté de lui."

Arthur obéit machinalement.

\- Dites-lui quelque chose, souffle-t-elle.

\- Mais il dort, proteste maladroitement le roi.

\- Nn'on, murmure une toute petite voix.

Guenièvre étouffe un cri en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, Gaius se précipite vers le lit aussi vite que le lui permettent ses longues robes et sa panse ventripotente. Arthur se fige.

Les saphirs les contemplent sous la frange de cils sombres.

\- Mon garçon, balbutie le vieil homme.

\- Merlin, souffle le roi.

Cela lui demande un gros effort de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il est réveillé. Il ne bouge pas, bien trop épuisé et engourdi, mais sa bouche esquisse la forme d'un sourire.

Guenièvre glousse de joie en essuyant une larme.

Le jeune homme se rendort au bout de quelques instants, mais cela a suffi pour leur donner un espoir fou. La nouvelle se répand très vite. Tel un ours qui se secoue après un long hiver, Camelot se met à bruisser d'animation.

Enfin sobre, Gwaine reprend ses fonctions. Perceval et Numéro Quatre reviennent de leur expédition. C'est comme si tout le monde se remettait à vivre, maintenant que Merlin est de nouveau à sa place, parmi eux.

Il faut du temps, mais pas après pas, ils avancent vers la guérison, ensemble.

Au début, il n'a pas la force de rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes, à peine le temps de lui faire avaler un peu de soupe. C'est une bénédiction plus qu'autre chose, car avec la conscience lui reviennent aussi les sensations et il pleure souvent de douleur, surtout le soir.

Guenièvre continue de passer ses journées près de lui, sans jamais se plaindre des draps souillés à changer ou des égratignures qu'il laisse dans sa paume quand elle lui tient la main pendant qu'on change ses bandages ou que l'on resserre son attelle.

Gaius a trainé son lit tout près de celui de son petit-fils pour que celui-ci puisse le toucher quand il s'éveille au milieu de la nuit et se croit seul, terrifié, abandonné.

Sir Léon a amené une boucle d'un blond vénitien de sa fille aînée à qui on vient juste de couper les cheveux pour la première fois et raconté comment sa cadette, qui est à peine plus âgée que la princesse, riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il imite un canard.

Numéro Quatre s'est accroupi à côté du lit pour que Merlin puisse effleurer sa gorge et sentir le ronronnement affectueux, tandis que ses yeux noirs exprimaient une profonde tendresse.

Perceval s'est assis sur une chaise et a raconté qu'en passant à travers la forêt, ils avaient vu une biche avec ses deux faons et une quantité déraisonnable – et insolente – de lapins aux queues touffues.

Quand Gwaine s'est approché timidement, Merlin lui a jeté les bras autour du cou et le chevalier a eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son émotion qui lui dégoulinait dans la barbe pendant qu'il serrait son ami contre lui.

_C'est le plus dur._

_Savoir qu'il ne leur en veut pas, qu'il ne pense qu'au fait qu'ils sont venus le sauver, qu'il a oublié qu'ils l'avaient négligé, qu'il se réjouisse simplement de les avoir de nouveau autour de lui, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait, comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'excuses ni de regrets._

_Ils se sentent tellement indignes de son amitié._

_Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais l'égaler._

_Alors ils essaient d'avancer avec ce poids, à la fois encouragés et rendus humbles._

Arthur a vu dans les yeux de Merlin le regard dont Gaius avait parlé. Ce regard rempli de tristesse et d'incompréhension, impossible à soutenir.

Il l'a vu quand Daegal a été amené dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, avant qu'il ne soit emmené au-delà de la frontière de Cantia où il a été banni.

Merlin s'est recroquevillé instinctivement en voyant entrer le jeune garçon. Il a simplement hoché le menton tandis que Daegal sanglotait en lui demandant pardon. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de terreur rétrospective et de questions informulées.

Arthur a frissonné en imaginant le désespoir dans les yeux de son serviteur, suspendu au plafond d'une cellule sombre, tandis que la porte se refermait sur l'ami qui l'avait trahi.

_Il sait qu'il mérite ce regard, lui-aussi._

_C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de laisser Daegal parler._

_Parce qu'il voudrait pouvoir dire à Merlin à quel point il s'en veut, mais qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer…_

Il se réveille en sueur au milieu de la nuit et les échos de ses cauchemars résonnent dans ses oreilles.

_Merlin hurle au secours et c'est lui qui claque la porte._

La culpabilité le suit sous le chêne où il donne ses audiences alors que le printemps fleurit sous le tiède soleil clair. Les gens demandent des nouvelles de Merlin, veulent savoir quand il accompagnera de nouveau son maître en visite dans les chaumières, cuisinent des tartes pour lui, ont une foule d'anecdotes à partager.

Arthur leur envie cette facilité à trouver un sujet de conversation, lui qui peine à trouver quoi répondre tandis que son serviteur babille doucement, allongé sur son lit, ses doigts accrochés au bord de la tunique du roi comme pour se persuader qu'il est bien là.

Merlin bavarde de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses forces reviennent et sourit à ses amis, mais la peur est toujours tapie quelque part au fond de ses yeux.

La Dolma vient tous les jours le voir et amène Albion avec elle. La petite princesse, qui n'aime pas rester assise, pousse fort sur ses jambes en tendant son cou potelé, et fourre ses doigts dans sa bouche en gazouillant à qui mieux-mieux. Les visites de la nourrice, en fin de journée, coïncident avec celles du roi comme par un fait exprès. Avec le temps, celui-ci en vient à apprécier ce moment, à imiter Merlin quand il embrasse le bébé sur le front lorsqu'il est l'heure d'aller le coucher, à prendre sa fille dans ses bras et à lui faire des grimaces pour voir si elle gloussera comme celle de Sir Léon – pour le plaisir d'entendre son serviteur pouffer avec la même spontanéité qu'autrefois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Arthur se remet à vivre, petit à petit, à force d'essayer de ramener le grand sourire sur les traits anguleux de son ami.

Il s'implique à l'entrainement et raconte à Merlin les chutes cocasses des chevaliers, leurs exploits et leurs faits d'armes.

Il écoute et s'intéresse aux doléances du peuple pour pouvoir lui donner des nouvelles des paysans dont son serviteur connait tous les noms.

Il capture des papillons dans ses mains calleuses parce qu'il ne se lasse pas de voir les étincelles d'émerveillement s'allumer dans les yeux bleus quand il les relâche dans les appartements du médecin de la cour.

C'est en croisant Geoffroy de Montmouth qui amène à Merlin l'un des livres que celui-ci et Mithian ont lu et relu dans la bibliothèque royale, qu'Arthur trouve son idée.

Le lendemain, au moment de partir, il glisse dans la main de Gaius un papier plié en quatre et s'esquive avant que le vieil homme ne puisse poser de questions.

C'est la première lettre.

Elle ne contient que quelques lignes banales – _le roi n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec la prose_ – mais le visage rayonnant qui l'accueille lorsqu'il revient le soir suivant vaut tout l'or du monde.

Merlin ne dit rien, il ne mentionne même pas la lettre, mais quand Arthur s'en va après avoir gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux de son serviteur, Gaius l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et lui tend un minuscule rouleau de parchemin. Les yeux du vieil homme sont humides d'émotion et de reconnaissance.

Le roi n'attend pas d'être dans sa chambre. Il se pose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour défaire le petit ruban bleu et dérouler le bout de papier.

* * *

_"Penojour Sire,_

_Connent al-vous ?_

_Avez-vous qoupé le mouveau felan de la cuissinière ? Gwaine a dit qu'il ovait tourvé pil ressemplait à des euves de gerenouilles fraichenent qondus et enfeloqqés de norve de cachon._

_Merci barce que vous venez me vouar tous les jours._

_Merlin"_

* * *

Arthur rit en déchiffrant les pattes de mouches appliquées, mais une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Il écrit de nouveau le lendemain.

* * *

_"Bonjour Merlin,_

_Gwaine a raison, ces flans sont absolument immangeables. Georges lui-même a eu du mal à en avaler une cuillère. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je les lui ai fait tester avant de les essayer._

_J'ai vu hier une des hirondelles qui logent à l'écurie. Ses oisillons seront nés lorsque tu pourras te lever, tu n'auras plus qu'à surveiller tes chats : le gros matou qui dort sur le tas de foin a un œil sur le plat de choix qui se prépare._

_Ecoute bien ton grand-père et dépêche-toi de guérir._

_Arthur"_

* * *

Les semaines passent, le printemps fait place au début de l'été, et les lettres se succèdent, remplies de bêtises et d'amitié profonde, de questions sérieuses et de conseils ridicules, de petits riens et d'un grand tout.

Les côtes de Merlin se sont bien remises, il mange avec appétit, il fait moins de cauchemars et il a hâte de reprendre son service auprès du roi – Arthur aussi, il y a des limites aux nombres de blagues sur le cuivre qu'un homme peut supporter.

Mais le jour où le serviteur est enfin autorisé à poser les pieds au sol et à se mettre debout avec précaution, soutenu par Numéro Quatre et Perceval, ce que Gaius a gardé enfoui au fond de lui jusque-là devient évident.

La jambe de Merlin ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Il pourra s'appuyer dessus avec le temps, marcher et peut-être même courir, mais elle restera raide.

Ce soir-là, la lettre de Merlin est mouillée d'étoiles transparentes, même si elle promet à Arthur que tout ira bien.

Le roi est dévasté, rattrapé par la culpabilité dont il avait presque réussi à se débarrasser. Il cherche longuement ses mots avant de répondre et de cacheter le parchemin.

* * *

_"Peu importe que tu boites, Merlin._

_Il y aura toujours une place pour toi à Camelot._

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur de compétition. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, et je n'en veux pas d'autre que toi."_

* * *

Le parchemin que Gaius lui tend, le lendemain, ne contient qu'un seul mot.

* * *

_"Merci."_

* * *

Il y a un dessin, aussi. Un dragon qui étend ses ailes et un chevalier en armure coiffé d'une couronne.

Arthur le contemple longtemps, puis le range avec les autres lettres dans la cassette de bois posée sur sa table de nuit.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand Merlin commence à marcher avec des béquilles, il reçoit une invitation en bonne et due forme pour un pique-nique dans la forêt. Arthur a décidé que le grand air ne pourrait faire que du bien à son serviteur que ces longs mois d'immobilité ont pâli et affaibli.

Le fait que cette date corresponde à l'anniversaire de son mariage avec Mithian empêche qui que ce soit d'avancer le moindre commentaire sur cette journée de récréation.

Gaius a approuvé et surveille avec tendresse son petit-fils qui babille avec excitation tandis que Perceval le hisse sur le dos de son cheval. Numéro Quatre fait la courte-échelle à la Dolma qui accompagne l'expédition. La nourrice rosit et roucoule quand le géant silencieux lui met le pied dans l'étrier, puis se met soudain à houspiller comme une harpie Gwaine qui est en train de vérifier les sangles qui attachent le couffin de la petite princesse sur le dos d'un âne blanc.

\- Il n'a plus ses faveurs, glousse Sir Léon à Arthur qui observe la scène d'un air amusé.

La petite compagnie s'éloigne avec des paniers chargés de victuailles et de couvertures damassées et se dirige vers le vieux chêne tordu au bord de la rivière, à l'endroit où le prince rejoignait ses amis pour pêcher, chasser ou regarder les étoiles.

Après le repas, pendant que la Dolma se trempe les orteils dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche sous l'œil rancunier de Gwaine, Gaius explore le sous-bois à la recherche de plantes rares.

Arthur et Merlin sont étendus sous l'arbre à l'épais feuillage, à travers lequel ne dansent que quelques mouches de lumière dorée, mais ils ne font pas la sieste.

Avant de s'éloigner, la nourrice a déposé la petite princesse sur la large cage thoracique de son père qui était un peu emprunté au début.

La petite fille a maintenant huit mois. Elle est assise fièrement sur son perchoir et ses petits pieds nus se trémoussent. Ses menottes potelées tripotent le nez de son père, son menton, tirent sur les cordons de son col, se tendent avec des gloussements de joie pour essayer d'attraper les libellules et les insectes qui virevoltent autour d'eux.

Arthur la tient par la taille et tente de ne pas être éborgné. Il entend Merlin pouffer de rire quelque part près de sa tête et se demande s'ils ressemblent à une étoile ou à un étrange drapeau, vus du ciel : lui vêtu d'une simple chemise rouge, Merlin d'une tunique bleu cobalt et Albion d'une robe de dentelle blanche.

L'herbe d'un vert émeraude dégage une odeur profonde de terre sombre et de fraîcheur. La rivière coule à travers les arbres en scintillant au soleil. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les feuilles frémissent à peine à la brise.

_\- "Moi j'aime danser, dilly dilly, moi j'aime chanter"…_

La voix grave d'Arthur est maladroite, mais la petite princesse semble apprécier la comptine et l'applaudit en gigotant avec excitation.

\- Puis-je dire quelque chose, Sire ?

Arthur arque un sourcil tout en évitant les doigts minuscules décidés à explorer l'intérieur de ses narines.

\- _Mer_lin. Tu n'attends _jamais_ d'en avoir la permission pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alors quand tu poses une question comme celle-ci, tu flanques les foies aux gens.

Albion pousse une trille joyeuse et se tortille pour échapper à son père qui la lève dans ses bras et la fait sauter un peu dans les airs.

\- Très bien, alors, dit Merlin d'un ton très sérieux, en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. "Je pense que vous devriez vous en tenir à l'épée. Le chant ne vous sied pas."

Arthur met quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il devrait se sentir insulté, puis une vague de reconnaissance le submerge.

C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils l'ont ramené de Daobeth que son serviteur le taquine.

\- _Mer_lin.

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Un de ces jours, je te ferai jongler devant toute la Cour. On comptera le nombre d'œufs que tu casseras. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura de quoi faire une belle omelette.

Un gloussement de rire lui répond.

\- Ce sera toujours plus plaisant pour ceux qui y assisteront que d'écouter un récital de votre part, Sire.

Albion s'agite pour qu'on la laisse descendre et Arthur choisit de se concentrer sur elle plutôt que de continuer la joute verbale. Une fois posée dans l'herbe, la petite fille rampe en direction de Merlin sans se soucier de salir sa robe blanche, attrape des poignées de boucles noires et gazouille avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive sa nourrice qui revient.

La Dolma se penche et cueille l'enfant qui lui tend les bras avant de s'éloigner pour lui donner à téter un peu à l'écart. Gaius est revenu et s'est installé sous le chêne où il n'a pas tardé à piquer un somme, sa tête chenue tombée sur sa poitrine. Gwaine est allé remplir son outre à la rivière et sifflote tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours.

Tout est paisible, en harmonie avec la mélodie lointaine de l'eau.

\- Tu es là, Merlin ? demande le roi presque à voix basse, sans tourner la tête.

\- Je suis là, Arthur, répond son serviteur, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu qui se reflète dans ses iris.

Le silence lui-même retient son souffle.

\- Est-ce que tu seras toujours là ?

\- Je ne vous quitterai jamais, Sire.

Arthur hoche le menton.

Il ne sait pas que Merlin l'observe.

Ce soir-là, dans le parchemin que le roi déroule en entrant dans sa chambre étrangement vide et froide après cette chaude journée de juillet, il y a une liste de raisons ridicules et magnifiques pour rester auprès de lui.

_Entre autres, pour ses dents de souris et son inhabilité à cueillir des fleurs._

Arthur rit et pleure à la fois. Il boit à la santé de sa femme disparue, aux souvenirs et au passé qui ne doit plus être un boulet, mais une raison d'avancer.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Août est déjà bien entamé quand Gaius estime que Merlin est enfin capable de reprendre son travail.

La veille de son retour, Arthur écrit une dernière fois et réalise qu'il s'agit de la centième lettre échangée entre lui et son serviteur.

Il réfléchit si longtemps que sa bougie est presque consumée quand il sable le parchemin, et que Merlin dort déjà profondément quand il se glisse dans les appartements du médecin de la cour.

Il salue silencieusement Gaius, s'assoit sur le tabouret comme il en a l'habitude et reste un moment silencieux, à contempler le visage anguleux que la lune caresse d'une lueur bleutée. Puis il laisse la lettre et s'en va.

Le reflet de la lune scintille sur le cachet des Pendragon.

Il n'y a que trois mots à l'intérieur de la feuille soigneusement pliée.

* * *

_"Pardonne-moi, Merlin."_

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Arthur ouvre les yeux, clignant des paupières parce que le soleil inonde sa chambre par les fenêtres aux rideaux déjà tirés, il croise le regard bleu de Merlin qui penche la tête de côté en souriant.

Le jeune homme est accroupi à côté du lit, les coudes sur le matelas, le menton dans la main.

\- Je vous ai amené un cadeau, chuchote-t-il d'un ton frémissant de joie anticipée.

Le roi bâille en regardant autour de lui et… _évidemment_… il y a un _chaton_ qui miaule d'un air embarrassé sur la courtepointe écarlate.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et pouffe de rire en même temps et il _sait_ qu'il a été complètement – entièrement – _pardonné_.

Merlin se redresse en s'aidant du montant du lit et lui tend la main pour l'extirper de ses couvertures. Puis il boite jusqu'à l'armoire pour choisir les vêtements tout en faisant la liste de ce que le roi devra accomplir dans la journée. Arthur le suit, adaptant son pas sur celui plus lent et plus hésitant de son serviteur, et répond en plaisantant doucement.

Tout est comme avant et tout est différent.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les nuages filent dans le grand ciel bleu d'automne, le soleil chatoie sur les feuilles d'or cramoisi, la pluie passe et revient, puis laisse place à de gros flocons de neige.

Le petit chat estropié est devenu un chasseur de rat redouté et loge dans le troisième cellier où Georges lui donne des couennes de lard en cachette de la cuisinière.

Le neveu de Rodor est monté sur le trône à la mort du roi de Nemeth et a renouvelé les alliances avec Camelot.

En janvier, Albion fait ses premiers pas en lâchant les mains de Merlin pour aller vers les bras d'Arthur, applaudie par Guenièvre et la Dolma.

Le roi n'est plus le dernier à s'intéresser aux progrès de la petite fille. Ses journées sont remplies à ras-bord de réunions, d'audiences publiques, d'entrevues et de rapports à lire, mais il ne manque jamais l'entraînement à l'aube et ménage toujours un moment dans son emploi du temps pour être avec l'enfant.

En juin, Geoffroy de Montmouth se retire définitivement du conseil pour continuer à rédiger l'histoire du royaume et Arthur se retrouve submergé par la paperasse qui a toujours été gérée par d'autres. Il se met à passer des heures interminables dans ses appartements, ce qui contrarie et inquiète beaucoup Merlin.

Gaius a une idée de la solution à ce problème, mais ne dit rien et se contente d'envoyer Guenièvre porter un reconstituant au roi, pendant que Merlin est occupé à polir l'armure dans la cour des gardes où Perceval et Derian font un concours de bras de fer, sous les rires des chevaliers.

Son panier de tricot à la main, la jeune femme frappe à la porte de la chambre royale et se glisse à l'intérieur après avoir entendu un grognement.

Arthur lève à peine les yeux.

\- Ah, Guenièvre. Tu tombes bien. Tu allais à la nurserie ? Attends-moi, je t'y accompagnerai. J'ai une question pour la Dolma.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer, pose la potion et cherche une chaise.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle comprend qu'il l'a oubliée et sort son tricot du panier, amusée.

Le doux cliquetis des aiguilles se mêle au crissement de la plume sur le parchemin dans le silence confortable, paisible, simple.

La jeune femme redresse le menton de temps en temps, lance un coup d'œil en direction de la table à laquelle travaille le roi. Le soleil fauve de la fin d'après-midi le nimbe d'un halo doré et, pendant un instant, le regard de Guenièvre se brouille.

Penché sur l'écritoire, elle voit Lancelot comme lorsqu'il remplissait ses rapports, à l'époque, dans la pièce claire de l'aile Ouest qui a été leur foyer.

Puis l'image redevient nette et elle secoue la tête avec tendresse.

_Ils sont si différents, même si leur amour pour leur pays est le même._

Lancelot serait assis très droit, écrivant calmement de sa longue écriture régulière, salant de temps à autre d'un geste mesuré. Elle s'apercevrait soudain qu'il a ses beaux yeux noirs posés sur elle et ils échangeraient un sourire, sans rien dire, parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans mots.

Arthur griffonne furieusement, lui. Puis il s'arrête, chiffonne ses cheveux blonds en considérant le pâté d'encre qu'il vient de faire. Soupire, froisse une boulette de papier, la jette en fronçant les sourcils. Se remet à écrire et se mordille les lèvres, la plume suspendue en l'air, cherchant la formulation qui lui échappe.

Il serait clairement plus à son aise et plus heureux dans la forêt ou une arme à la main.

Guenièvre pouffe de rire en sourdine.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider, Sire ?

Il hésite, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Se gratte la nuque avec embarras.

\- Euh… oui. Si… si tu peux.

_Oh, elle peut._

_Lancelot lui lisait et lui expliquait ce qu'il rédigeait, et elle apprenait avec ferveur._

Elle laisse le tricot sur son siège et vient vers la table dans un bruissement de sa robe de soie.

Le soleil auréole ses longs cheveux frisés pendant qu'elle parle, pointant du doigt les fautes et les ratures sur le parchemin, et qu'Arthur hoche le menton avec approbation.

_Tout semble soudain beaucoup plus clair._

_Comme lorsqu'il venait d'être couronné et que Lancelot se penchait sur son épaule pour relire avec lui_ _les brouillons des traités._

Il ne faut au roi que quelques semaines pour comprendre que la jeune femme sera bien plus utile au royaume que l'ennuyeux scribe qui a été recruté et que ses idées fraiches et logiques apporteront davantage de confort et de paix aux sujets de Camelot que les discours creux et pompeux de ses ministres.

A partir de là, un siège est assignée à Guenièvre à la Table Ronde, au grand dam du conseil et pour la plus grande fierté de Merlin.

Gaius se contente d'un sourire en coin, pliant son sourcil broussailleux. Il se fait vieux, lui aussi, garde souvent ses pieds au chaud sous une couverture et boit des tisanes à petites gorgées, prétendant qu'il n'est plus bon à grand' chose.

Le médecin qui le seconde et le remplacera un jour a établi ses quartiers dans l'aile Est et se plaint souvent que les chevaliers n'ont pas le réflexe de venir le voir quand ils sont blessés à l'entraînement ou lors d'une escarmouche avec des bandits.

Numéro Quatre – _que de plus en plus de gens appellent Derian, maintenant_ – accompagne Merlin dans les bois quand celui-ci va y chercher des herbes et le ramène parfois sur son dos, quand le jeune homme accepte d'admettre que sa jambe lui fait mal. Les longues enjambées solides du géant ne ralentissent pas sous le poids si léger et ses yeux sombres pétillent de vie tout en écoutant les chansons et les réflexions naïves de son ami.

Gwaine s'est remis à donner des leçons d'escrime à Merlin et Sir Léon surveille cela de près. Ils sont aussi ceux qui lui apprennent à se raser quand un fin duvet noir commence enfin à pousser sur son menton – Arthur trouve hautement ridicule que deux _barbus_ enseignent à son serviteur quasiment imberbe comment manier la lame.

De nouveau, les feuilles mortes virevoltent au vent et Samhain revient avec son cortège de citrouilles et de souvenirs. L'hiver lui succède et dessine des arabesques cristallisées sur les fenêtres, accrochant de petites perles de glace sous les toits.

Perceval a fabriqué un petit chariot en bois dans lequel on charge des pommes et que la petite Albion, vêtue de fourrures blanches et rouges comme un farfadet, tire derrière elle au bout d'une ficelle. Les chats de Merlin la poursuivent quand elle court en rond et la font éclater de rire.

Elle a beaucoup de caractère et son mot préféré est celui de tous les enfants de son âge : "non". Arthur croit qu'elle copie l'habitude qu'a son serviteur de lui tenir tête, mais la Dolma n'est pas dupe. La nourrice est probablement la seule qui comprend ce que baragouine l'enfant à longueur de journée, mais Merlin et Guenièvre sont persuadés qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de traduction.

Le roi ne se lasse pas d'entendre les deux syllabes qui sont suffisamment claires pour ne pas déclencher de polémiques.

_Pa-pa._

Cet été-là, les bâtisseurs de Camelot commencent la construction d'un immense cor de pierre en forme de dragon, qui servira à prévenir toute la contrée en cas d'attaque. Arthur compte également aménager des salles sous le château pour y rassembler toute la population des terres avoisinantes en cas de menace ou de siège.

Pour les trois ans de la princesse, le roi lui offre un poney et passe l'hiver à lui apprendre à monter dans la cour tapissée d'une épaisse couche de neige. Le pâle soleil joue dans leurs cheveux blonds, étincelant sur les boucles d'argent de leurs capes, et tout le monde tombe d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ont bien la même bouche et la même paire de sourcils.

Lorsque le printemps revient, des cadeaux affluent et des propositions de mariage pour le père comme pour la fille se mettent à arriver de toutes parts. Arthur les renvoie sèchement ou les ignore, malgré la pression des conseillers.

Il n'est pas question de s'allier dix ou vingt ans en avance avec des seigneurs qu'il connait à peine et puis il n'a pas oublié Mithian.

Albion est à l'âge où l'on commence à poser des questions. Elle joue beaucoup avec les filles de Léon et ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi celles-ci ont une _maman_ et pas elle.

Merlin essaie de lui expliquer que sa mère est partie à Avalon avec Freya, mais la fillette ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne revient pas de ce voyage, alors.

Arthur l'emmène dans le jardin de roses et lui raconte des histoires sur Mithian, dont l'enfant ne se lasse jamais : la belle et douce reine est une héroïne qui la fait rêver.

Mais à la fin de la journée, quand elle se blottit dans les bras de la Dolma avant d'aller au lit, Albion demande parfois d'un ton ensommeillé si Guenièvre ne pourrait pas devenir sa maman.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Pour le trente-deuxième anniversaire du roi, Camelot se pare de guirlandes de fleurs qui embaument à tous les coins de rue, de drapeaux et de bannières colorées, de lanternes et de chansons. Les nobles s'habillent de vêtements chamarrés, les paysannes tressent des pâquerettes dans leurs cheveux, les carreaux brillent, les cuisines répandent des fumets délicieux, des rires éclosent de partout, mêlés aux tambours et au son des vielles.

Le vin coule à flots et Gwaine est partout pour flirter, passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés, sourire charmeur aux belles dents offert à toutes les filles de vingt ans.

De longues tables ont été disposées dans la cour d'honneur, recouvertes de nappes blanches et d'une profusion de nourriture. Les serviteurs passent d'un pas dansant entre les rondes qui se forment et s'entrelacent.

Le roi est assis sur une grande chaise au haut dossier et frappe des mains en rythme, riant à la joie de ses sujets.

Gaius l'observe avec affection, tout en bavardant avec la Dolma dont le pied s'agite sous sa longue robe noire jusqu'à ce que Numéro Quatre vienne l'inviter. Le visage laid de la nourrice s'embellit d'un sourire ravi et elle se laisse entraîner, laissant le vieux médecin siroter son verre en solitaire.

Perceval a l'air tout emprunté, rouge et heureux, avec à son bras une jouvencelle blonde si petite qu'on croirait voir une pince à linge sur une branche de chêne.

Sir Léon n'ose pas faire danser sa femme qui est de nouveau enceinte – _on espère que ce sera un garçon, cette fois_ – et se contente de rire aux pas maladroits de ses deux filles.

Guenièvre, ses longs cheveux frisés et sombres piquetés de minuscules étoiles d'un jaune vif, s'approche du roi et se penche pour se faire entendre.

\- Avez-vous vu Merlin, Sire ?

\- Il est là-bas, répond Arthur en haussant la voix et en indiquant son serviteur d'un geste de la tête. "En train de conter fleurette à la princesse, comme d'habitude. Gwaine a une très mauvaise influence sur lui ! Et dire que la réputation des chevaliers de Camelot repose en grande partie sur les épaules de ce pilier de taverne…"

Quelqu'un passe à côté d'eux et bouscule la jeune femme qui se rattrape sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil juste à temps pour ne pas tomber. Ses manches amples se froissent sur le genou du roi, son menton lui frôle le front. Elle se redresse vivement, jette un coup d'œil derrière elle en s'empourprant, puis fait une petite révérence.

\- Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répond Arthur en adressant un coup d'œil exaspéré à Gwaine qui n'était pas loin et a provoqué cet accident en guise de réponse à la taquinerie habituelle.

Guenièvre lisse un pli sur le devant de sa robe blanche brodée d'abeilles et répond au signe de la main que lui adresse la petite princesse qui sautille dans la ronde avec Merlin.

\- Ils sont trop mignons… sourit-elle.

Arthur acquiesce, calant son menton sur son poing, le coude sur l'accoudoir.

Le serviteur grand et maigre boitille en se dandinant en rythme avec la musique, ses yeux du même cobalt que sa tunique brillants de joie sous ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses oreilles décollées et ses pommettes anguleuses lui donnant dix ans de moins que les vingt-huit hivers qu'il a fêté quelques mois plus tôt. Il fait tourner devant lui la princesse de presque quatre ans qui rit aux éclats, innocente et heureuse. Sa robe de percale bleue tournoie autour d'elle et la lumière des torches nimbe les boucles blondes soyeuses qui volètent autour de ses joues rondes, accrochant des étoiles dans ses yeux d'ambre aux longs cils sombres.

\- N'allez-vous pas danser avec elle ? demande Guenièvre, attendrie.

Le roi lâche un petit rire.

\- Je ne crois pas que le cavalier cèderait sa place.

Il n'ajoute pas qu'il espère que les deux se fatigueront en même temps et que Merlin ne forcera pas trop sur sa jambe.

Il relève les yeux et une moue amusée s'installe sur son visage en voyant que la jeune femme suit le rythme sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Guenièvre ?

\- Oui, Sire ? répond-t-elle distraitement.

Il se lève et lui tend la main.

\- Viens.

Elle hésite, jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, tortillant le pli de sa robe. Arthur se penche vers elle.

\- On a le droit de rire, chuchote-t-il doucement. "C'est toi qui me l'a appris."

Elle cligne des cils pour refouler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux et sourit au roi.

\- Merci, dit-elle en faisant la révérence.

Ils s'incrustent dans la ronde et les gens ne ralentissent pas, lançant de grands sourires au roi qu'ils aiment pour cette simplicité qu'il sait partager avec eux.

Guenièvre est un peu raide au début, puis elle se met à sourire, penchant la tête de côté, et se laisse emporter par la danse, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans les yeux de lin. Leurs doigts se croisent et s'effleurent, il rit en se trompant dans les pas, elle glousse en lui faisant de gros yeux.

_Il y a si longtemps qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils sont amis, qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement._

Merlin et Albion les regardent en se tenant par la main. La petite fille admire la robe de soie qui tourbillonne gracieusement et le jeune homme se gratte la nuque, un peu intrigué.

Quand la musique s'arrête, Albion se faufile entre les danseurs et court vers Guenièvre. La jeune femme a juste le temps de se pencher pour ouvrir les bras avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou.

Arthur contemple Guenièvre qui sourit avec amour, nichant sa joue de satin caramel contre la joue de porcelaine de la princesse qui glousse de plaisir.

_Et soudain il sait, avec certitude, ce qu'il doit faire._

Alors le lendemain, lorsque Guenièvre se présente avec les documents du jour, il la fait asseoir et le lui explique.

Elle y réfléchit pendant longtemps, en parle avec Gaius et la Dolma, et même avec Geoffroy de Montmouth qui curieusement semble tout de suite convaincu du bien-fondé de cette décision.

A l'automne, elle donne sa réponse et lors des festivités de Yule à la fin de l'année, dans le château enneigé décoré de houx et de gui, habillée d'une robe violine et dorée qui chatoie à la lumière des bougies, elle épouse Arthur et devient reine de Camelot.

Lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur le trône et que les vivats résonnent, Albion s'approche d'elle avec un bouquet de roses cueillies dans le jardin sur la terrasse et lui fait une grande révérence. Puis elle grimpe sur les genoux de Guenièvre et lui plante un gros baiser sur la joue.

\- Je vous aime, maman, chuchote-t-elle.

Guenièvre respire le parfum des roses et sourit en retenant ses larmes, serrant contre elle la petite fille vêtue de velours cramoisie qui est le symbole de leur rêve à tous.

Ce soir-là dans la chambre royale, quand ils se retrouvent seuls l'un en face de l'autre, Arthur et Guenièvre ferment tous les deux les yeux et murmurent en même temps qu'ils sont désolés.

Puis leurs lèvres s'unissent pour sceller leur alliance.

Il faudra du temps pour que leur amitié faite de confiance et de respect se change en un amour profond, au fil des jours puis des années, mais ils ne tardent pas à constater à quel point ils sont efficaces lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble sur un pied d'égalité.

_Arthur est la force, Guenièvre la sagesse. Il a l'assurance de la royauté, elle connait la vie du plus humble des sujets. Il n'a pas peur de foncer dans le tas, elle sait gérer les conséquences._

_Aucun ennemi ne peut tenir devant eux._

Les conseillers ont râlé, certains ont démissionné et quelques royaumes ont envoyé des lettres pour se plaindre de cette union peu convenable, mais Camelot dans l'ensemble approuve le choix du roi.

_Merlin ne s'en doute pas, mais il est leur inspiration à tous les deux._

Le temps file sans les attendre.

Léon a une troisième fille, Perceval se marie et Albion grandit.

Deux ans encore s'écoulent.

Deux longs hivers passés près de la cheminée dans laquelle brûle un grand feu clair, à écouter la Dolma raconter à sa façon théâtrale des histoires de fées et de légendes, tandis que Gaius somnole dans le fauteuil à bascule. A faire des batailles de boule de neige avec les chevaliers et à jouer à cache-cache dans la bibliothèque royale. A boire du vin chaud aux épices dans les cuisines jusqu'à en avoir les joues bouillantes et à déguster des croquants au miel.

Deux étés à courir derrière les grenouilles à la pleine lune avec Sir Léon et ses filles, à galoper à cheval le long des routes de Camelot, à faire la sieste dans les champs avec Gwaine et à se réveiller les cheveux pleins de tiges de foin. A regarder les étoiles avec Perceval et à lancer des pièces dans des puits sombres et frais pour faire des vœux. A s'accrocher des cerises aux oreilles et à introduire des criquets et des sauterelles dans la salle du conseil par la porte entrouverte, en risquant d'être découverts par le roi.

Deux printemps à apprendre à coudre et à broder avec Guenièvre dans la chambre ensoleillée pendant que Merlin polit l'armure d'Arthur. A aller chercher des herbes avec Derian dans le sous-bois qui bruisse d'insectes pressés et à tacher le bout de leurs nez en le plongeant dans les corolles gorgées de pollen sucré. A s'essayer au combat pendant l'entrainement avec une petite dague émoussée et à accompagner son père lors des audiences sous le chêne centenaire.

Deux automnes à cueillir des champignons avec Georges, à faire des bouquets de feuilles aux tons orangés, à patauger dans les flaques, à commencer à apprendre à lire avec Geoffroy de Montmouth. A aller rencontrer les pauvres dans la ville basse et à découvrir que la vie n'est pas la même pour tous. A allumer les bougies de Samhain partout dans le château et à mettre une robe noire le soir de la fête, à serrer très fort les mains de ses parents pendant le toast portés à ceux qui sont partis.

Puis, l'année des six ans d'Albion, Arthur prend une grande décision.

_Le royaume est en paix depuis longtemps et chaque nouveau traité renforce les alliances._

_Odin lui-même finira par se rendre à l'évidence et se rallier à eux._

Et pour montrer qu'il est disposé à la réconciliation, le roi envoie des émissaires du côté des _Grandes Mers de Meredor_, au château de son oncle Agravaine.

Ils sont porteurs d'une lettre qui pardonne à Morgane et lui propose de revenir vivre à Camelot.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	30. Etrangers de la même famille

**ETRANGERS DE LA MÊME FAMILLE**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers narcisses ouvrent leurs corolles jaunes comme des lucioles sur la terre noire, un carrosse fait route vers Camelot à travers la plaine, tandis que les serviteurs aèrent les chambres des invités et suspendent de riches tapisseries sur les murs de pierre. Albion fait des bouquets avec Merlin et les installe sur les tables, pépiant joyeusement à l'idée de rencontrer sa tante qu'elle n'a jamais vue.

Le serviteur est étrangement silencieux. Il a surpris hier une dispute entre Guenièvre et Arthur et, s'il n'a pas compris pourquoi le roi était aussi furieux, il en a suffisamment entendu pour savoir qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que la reine avait gardé secret dans l'espoir d'éviter à son mari d'être blessé.

Les clairons annoncent que les invités sont en vue et tout le monde se rassemble dans la cour.

En haut des grands escaliers blancs, Guenièvre, vêtue d'une longue toilette de satin cassis et coiffée d'un diadème qui retient en arrière son voile, baisse les yeux à côté d'Arthur. Le roi a revêtu son armure et sa cape d'apparat. Ses yeux bleus sont orageux, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées comme lorsqu'il bouillonne de colère intérieure. Albion se tient entre eux, ses cheveux d'un blond sablonneux tressés soigneusement, frémissante d'excitation. Elle porte une robe rose tulipe assortie à l'éclat de ses joues et à sa petite bouche, avec une collerette gris perle et des manches bouffantes ornées de crevés, comme c'est la mode en ce moment.

Merlin et les chevaliers se tiennent en rang d'honneur sur les marches, attendant nerveusement l'arrivée de Morgane dont ils se souviennent du départ misérable dans une charrette. La jeune fille qui oscillait avec un air de folie, marmonnant des malédictions et sanglotant sous une crinière embroussaillée de cheveux noirs, sera-t-elle redevenue la princesse aux yeux remplis de rêves d'aventure qui a grandi aux côtés d'Arthur ?

Le carrosse se range dans un clapotis de sabots et de roues cerclées de fer.

Arthur se redresse en respirant profondément et s'efforce de plaquer un sourire contrit sur son visage. Personne ne sait pourquoi, quelques jours avant le retour de sa sœur, il a soudainement perdu son enthousiasme et personne ne redoute cette confrontation plus que Merlin, qui se souvient parfaitement du regard d'accusation qu'il a croisé juste avant de dévaler l'escalier et de perdre connaissance.

Il n'y a que deux endroits que le jeune homme évite à tout prix dans le château : le bureau de l'intendant où il a affronté Morgause et découvert que Morgane les avait tous trahis, et le couloir sous l'étage de la nurserie dont la seule pensée lui donne la nausée.

Certains souvenirs ne devraient pas être remués.

Le fait qu'Arthur - _qui lui a promis que ce retour serait l'occasion de se réconcilier et de repartir à zéro_ \- soit devenu brusquement si sombre n'est pas pour le rassurer et le serviteur ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de son maître qui regarde fixement le carrosse.

Un laquais ouvre la portière et place un petit marchepied sur le sol.

Le premier à descendre de voiture est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un plastron de cuir foncé, aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et aux sourcils réguliers. Il a un port de tête royal, un visage aux mâchoires assez larges, des favoris à peine grisonnants et des yeux sombres très expressifs. Les coins de sa bouche aux lèvres fines se relèvent avec une sorte d'ironie, tandis qu'il rabat sa cape de lin bistre sur son épaule.

\- Bienvenue, mon oncle, le salue Arthur.

\- Nous sommes honorés par votre invitation, Votre Majesté, répond Lord Agravaine en s'inclinant brièvement, avant de se tourner vers le carrosse pour tendre la main à la personne qui en sort.

Le roi retient son souffle, Albion ouvre la bouche en o, Guenièvre relève la tête, les yeux humides.

Une traine de velours émeraude glisse sur les pavés, la lumière printanière caresse le teint d'albâtre du visage triangulaire et des épaules nues. De longues boucles dignes du plumage d'un corbeau cascadent librement jusqu'aux hanches sur lesquelles se croisent des anneaux d'or et les yeux de perle de Morgane se lèvent sous l'aile de ses cils.

Dix ans après, la jolie jeune fille audacieuse est devenue une femme dont la beauté a quelque chose de glacial.

Elle sourit et fait la révérence, levant haut son menton délicat.

\- Mon frère.

\- Morgane, souffle Arthur, envahi par un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires et de souvenirs déchirants.

Albion regarde tour à tour ses parents pétrifiés, sans comprendre, puis fait un pas en avant.

Guenièvre la retient en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Oh, dit Merlin, les yeux fixés sur le carrosse.

Les chevaliers suivent son regard et se figent eux aussi.

Les lèvres peintes en rouge de Morgane se plient en un sourire qui se veut sarcastique, mais qui ne parvient pas à cacher un mélange de douleur et de fierté.

Albion penche la tête de côté, étonnée.

\- C'est qui ? demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt le garçon de neuf ou dix ans qui vient de sauter à terre et se tient debout à côté de la jeune femme.

Sous un casque de cheveux noirs, deux yeux bleus étrangement limpides sertis dans un visage à la peau très pâle défient la cour.

\- Voici mon fils, Mordred, dit Morgane d'une voix très calme.

Un murmure ébranle les nobles rassemblés derrière les chevaliers qui se troublent malgré leurs efforts pour rester stoïques.

Arthur cille à peine et Merlin comprend soudain la raison de sa dispute avec Guenièvre.

La reine a dû le prévenir. Elle savait forcément que l'enfant existait, elle a dû le voir quand elle est allée passer trois mois au château du bord de mer après la mort de Lancelot.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, derrière tout le monde, Gaius ferme les yeux.

_Il sait_.

Il est le seul à qui le roi en a parlé après avoir appris cette nouvelle accablante et en souffre presque autant que le jeune souverain.

_C'est une chose de ramener Morgane à Camelot, mais comment faire face au bâtard qui l'accompagne ?_

La honte est sur la famille des Pendragon et le vieil homme pleure intérieurement sur la déchéance de celle qu'il aimait comme sa propre fille.

L'enfant n'a pas de père. Un vagabond charismatique, un beau parleur pratiquant la sorcellerie, aurait séduit la princesse exilée et causé ce malheur, d'après Lord Agravaine. Le séducteur s'appelait Alvarr et l'oncle d'Arthur l'a fait exécuter pour contrebande et agitation des foules, avant même de savoir que l'homme rencontrait Morgane en cachette sur la plage.

Guenièvre a supplié son mari d'imaginer la solitude de sa sœur, ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en rencontrant quelqu'un qui semblait la comprendre, la crédulité et la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille, l'horreur de celle-ci en apprenant la mort d'Alvarr, mais Arthur n'a retenu qu'un chose de son récit : pendant toutes ces années, Guenièvre _savait_ et elle n'a rien dit.

La reine se refuse à demander pardon pour cela. Pendant les trois mois passés sur les rivages de Meredor, elle n'a pas réussi à renouer avec Morgane qui était comme une sœur pour elle, à retrouver leur amitié, la complicité partagée pendant des années à grandir ensemble, à toucher le cœur de la femme perdue dans ses amers souvenirs. Elle s'est sentie inutile et vide. Mais elle a vu le farouche amour de Morgane pour son fils et a pris la résolution de les protéger, de garder leur secret.

Et quand le roi lui a fait part de sa décision, atterrée, elle lui a avoué la vérité en espérant qu'il fasse preuve de compassion.

Elle n'a pas eu tort. Même s'il n'approuve rien de tout cela, il n'en veut pas à Morgane. En revanche, il a eu beaucoup de mal à passer par-dessus l'idée qu'on lui ait caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années…

\- Arthur ?

\- Père ?

\- Mon neveu ?

\- Sire ?

Toutes les voix le ramènent au présent et il fait un effort sur lui-même pour se concentrer. Il se penche vers Albion et désigne Mordred qui l'observe d'un air étrangement impassible pour un enfant aussi jeune.

\- Voici ton cousin, explique-t-il. "Il ne connait pas le château, alors je compte sur toi pour jouer avec lui et te montrer gentille."

Un léger souffle passe entre les lèvres laquées de Morgane, comme si pendant un moment elle avait redouté l'animosité de son frère.

\- Bien, Père, dit la petite fille blonde en adressant au garçon un sourire auquel il manque une canine dans la rangée du bas.

Elle s'élance et le prend par la main pour l'entrainer, frôlant au passage Morgane qui la dévisage avidement.

\- Tout va bien, ma Dame ? chuchote Lord Agravaine en attrapant le coude de sa nièce qui tremble un peu.

\- Comme elle lui ressemble… souffle la jeune femme. "A Morgause…"

Le gant de cuir noir resserre sa prise sur le bras fin de la jeune femme, assez fort pour qu'elle étouffe une grimace.

\- Rappelez-vous vos promesses de bien vous comporter, siffle-t-il à son oreille avant d'adresser un sourire à Arthur qui s'approche, escortant Guenièvre.

L'échange n'a duré que quelques secondes et tout ce que les gens ont vu, c'est une sollicitude pleine de tendresse.

\- Mon neveu. Encore une fois c'est un plaisir d'être reçu chez vous.

Le roi hoche le menton.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus, répète-t-il, échangeant une ferme poignée de bras avec son oncle.

Guenièvre salue l'homme qui marque un instant de pause, ses yeux sombres jaugeant la reine, avant de plonger dans une révérence respectueuse.

\- Votre Majesté.

\- Lord Agravaine, répond-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous ce regard clairement désapprobateur malgré le déploiement d'une excellente étiquette.

Morgane a repris le contrôle de son émotion passagère et s'est redressée. Elle toise son ancienne servante et sa tête s'incline à peine.

Le coin de sa bouche de carmin tique avec dédain.

\- Guenièvre.

\- Ma Dame.

Arthur fronce les sourcils à ce renversement des statuts, mais ne dit rien, toujours contrarié et encore sous le coup de la vague de nostalgie en revoyant sa sœur pendant toutes ces années.

Il voudrait l'embrasser sur le front et en même temps l'idée lui répugne.

Il se sent nauséeux, en colère, à deux doigts de pleurer et très heureux – complètement perdu.

Et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs semaines qu'il retrouve le sentiment de paix qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il a pris la décision de pardonner à sa sœur et de la laisser revenir.

Lord Agravaine est pour beaucoup dans le rétablissement de cet équilibre. Son oncle est un homme intelligent et raffiné, mais qui sait rester discret et humble. Arthur apprécie les conversations qu'il a avec lui, les suggestions précieuses faites en toute simplicité pendant les conseils, l'adresse à l'épée du seigneur et surtout le soin attentif que montre Agravaine à l'égard de Morgane.

Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour son oncle de découvrir que la nièce placée sous sa garde était tombée enceinte sans être mariée et il a fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté en acceptant l'enfant.

Il est évident que Morgane ne se serait pas remise d'avoir été séparée de Mordred. Arthur se rend compte avec les jours qui passent que la santé mentale de sa sœur est restée fragile, comme si seul un mur de verre se dressait dans son esprit entre la jeune fille folle et cette femme aux manières parfaites dont les yeux sont si froids, et qui ne semble vivante que lorsque son fils s'approche d'elle.

Il a fini par se réconcilier avec Guenièvre, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Albion qui a déjà bien trop de choses à gérer pour ne pas avoir aussi à s'inquiéter des disputes de ses parents.

A commencer par Mordred qui est – de loin – le garçon le plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Cela n'aide pas qu'il soit trois ans plus âgé qu'elle et qu'il ne parle quasiment jamais.

Et puis, ça n'a pas vraiment démarré _du bon pied._

\- Il marche comme un pigeon à qui il manque une patte, a-t-il soudain commenté à voix haute, après qu'elle ait essayé vainement de lui poser un tas de questions, alors que Merlin marchait devant eux pour les accompagner à la nurserie.

Le dos du serviteur s'est raidi un peu, mais il n'a rien dit. Albion était furieuse que l'on fasse de la peine à son meilleur ami et a mis les poings sur les hanches, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de cet invité-cousin-mal-poli.

\- C'est parce que c'est l'homme le plus courageux de tout le royaume, a-t-elle riposté fermement.

Merlin s'est arrêté pour les attendre, mais n'est pas intervenu, contemplant la petite fille avec affection.

\- Pff. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi _ridicule_, a lâché Mordred. "Quoi, les braves sont supposés _boiter_ pour montrer leur valeur, maintenant ?"

Elle a soutenu farouchement le regard bleu perçant.

\- Non, a-t-elle grondé. "Mais Père a dit qu'on reconnait un héros à ses cicatrices."

\- Tch.

La Dolma est sortie dans le couloir pour les accueillir et la discussion s'est interrompue pour prendre un tour encore pire quand le garçon a dévisagé la nourrice avant de demander à Albion si cette femme était la gagnante d'un concours de laiderons.

La Dolma est devenue violette de colère et Merlin s'est dépêché d'emmener les enfants à l'autre bout du château.

Après ça, rien ne s'est arrangé, malgré tous les efforts d'Albion pour obéir au roi, jour après jour.

Lorsqu'elle lui a présenté le gros matou blanc qu'elle charrie partout en le tenant sous les aisselles – la pauvre bête se laisse faire placidement – Mordred a plaqué une main sur sa bouche et l'a repoussée.

\- Les chats me font éternuer. Remets ça où tu l'as trouvé.

\- Ce n'est pas "ça", c'est Sir Pellinore, a rectifié Albion, vexée. "Et t'es pas marrant."

Il a cassé le petit chariot de Perceval en essayant de s'asseoir dedans, mais heureusement le chevalier a promis qu'il pourrait le réparer, quand elle le lui a amené, en larmes.

Il trouve les poupées ennuyeuses et l'a traitée de bébé en découvrant qu'elle dormait toujours avec son ours en tissu.

Guenièvre lui a suggérée de faire une promenade à cheval avec son cousin, en lui disant que les garçons n'aiment pas trop les chats et les jouets. Albion n'a pas répondu, mais elle n'est pas d'accord : le fils de Sir Elyan qui a le même âge ne rechigne pas pour endosser le rôle du papa – ou du roi – quand elle et les filles de Sir Léon jouent à "on serait une famille".

Mordred se montre arrogant et donne des ordres d'un ton sec à Tyr, le palefrenier aux bonnes joues rondes surlignées d'un collier de barbe qui est toujours disponible pour seller le poney de la princesse et l'aider à le brosser.

Malgré les protestations du petit homme dodu, le garçon insiste pour choisir une monture qui a fière allure mais pas très bon caractère, et l'inévitable arrive. Ils ont à peine franchi le pont-levis qu'un reflet de soleil sur un étal de louches en métal effraie le cheval qui se cabre. Une paysanne évite de justesse un coup de sabot qui aurait pu la tuer et Mordred roule sur le sol.

Arthur n'est pas content et convoque les deux enfants, ainsi que le palefrenier et Merlin qui les accompagnait, dans la salle du trône. Albion est très effrayée en écoutant les reproches de son père au sujet de l'accident qu'ils auraient pu causer. Elle rougit de honte quand il réprimande les deux hommes pour n'avoir pas empêché Mordred de prendre un autre cheval et se mord les lèvres de colère quand son cousin s'en sort comme une fleur à cause de son poignet foulé qu'Arthur estime être une punition suffisante.

Guenièvre écoute les doléances de la petite fille en lui caressant les cheveux et renouvelle ses encouragements à se montrer patiente, tandis que la Dolma grommelle que ce n'est qu'un sale gamin.

Albion préfère l'avis de sa nourrice mais, pour faire plaisir à la reine, elle s'efforce d'essayer de comprendre son cousin. En l'observant à la dérobée pendant le dîner, elle s'aperçoit qu'il jette de fréquents coups d'œil au roi, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de lui.

Cela la radoucit un peu.

Elle lui montre à quel endroit on peut grimper sur le mur pour avoir vue sur le terrain d'entrainement pendant que les chevaliers s'y exercent à l'aube avec Arthur et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, Mordred lui sourit. Quand son poignet a guéri, elle suggère qu'il vienne à son cours d'escrime avec Gwaine et le roi accepte après avoir brièvement consulté Lord Agravaine.

Morgane n'a pas eu son mot à dire, mais elle semble trouver l'idée excellente.

De façon inattendue, Gwaine s'attache au jeune garçon morose mais déterminé qui progresse avec une sorte d'instinct farouche, plus vite qu'Albion qui apprécie la classe mais n'est pas aussi passionnée. Le chevalier barbu propose très vite de donner des leçons supplémentaires à Mordred, de le laisser se joindre aux entrainements des écuyers de douze ans, et la permission est accordée.

Pour remercier le roi, Morgane offre de donner des cours de chant à Albion. Arthur, qui n'avait jamais considéré cela comme un point d'éducation essentiel jusque là – _Guenièvre privilégie le développement du bon sens chez l'enfant, même si elle la forme aussi aux devoirs d'une princesse_ – accepte avec plaisir, tout heureux de voir sa sœur s'impliquer dans la vie quotidienne de Camelot.

Lord Agravaine en profite pour mentionner – comme ça, rapidement, dans la conversation – qu'il y a évidemment des limites à ce qu'une ancienne _servante_ peut apporter à une héritière royale.

Le roi disperse la réflexion d'un simple froncement de sourcils : il n'y a que quelques mois que son oncle est arrivé, il est évident qu'il ne se rend pas encore compte de tout ce que Guenièvre fait pour le bien du royaume.

Les chevaliers apprécient Lord Agravaine qui n'hésite pas à se joindre aux patrouilles et qui, sans partager la franche camaraderie qu'ils les lient au roi, se montre bon compagnon.

Le printemps fait place à l'été. Alors que les jours s'allongent et se remplissent de chaleur, de soleil, les murs frais du château continuent de garder leur ombre et leur fraîcheur. Albion est contente de passer ses après-midi dans la jolie chambre de Lady Morgane à faire des vocalises, pendant que Merlin transpire en accompagnant le roi à cheval pour voir où en sont les moissons et le remplissage des greniers.

Après la leçon de chant, la jeune femme se prépare pour le dîner, assise devant sa table à toilette sur laquelle est disposé le miroir chevalet ouvragé d'or ainsi qu'une fine aiguière et un bassin dans lequel flotte une grosse éponge. Elle sourit pour accorder sa permission à Albion dont les yeux demandent silencieusement si elle peut toucher les boîtes à fard et les pots d'onguents.

La petite fille tripote la houppette à poudre, ouvre les coffrets de vermeil et d'argent pour admirer les bijoux, passe la brosse de poils de sanglier dans ses cheveux blonds puis la repose avec soin.

Morgane applique de la teinture de cochenille sur ses lèvres bien dessinées et Albion la regarde, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Vous êtes belle, souffle-t-elle.

\- Veux-tu essayer ? propose Morgane en trempant délicatement le pinceau dans le liquide rouge onctueux.

Albion dit non, mais sa tête fait oui.

La jeune femme rit doucement et pose quelques légères touches de maquillage sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui s'admire dans le miroir.

\- Mère ne se met pas de poudre, dit Albion en articulant exagérément pour ne pas faire de bavures avec le rouge. "Père dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de maquillage pour faire tourner les têtes et qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi elle commencerait maintenant à s'en mettre."

Morgane lâche un reniflement narquois.

\- Les hommes ne savent pas ce dont ils parlent, dit-elle en brossant sa chevelure de jais si soyeuse. "Je fardais parfois Guenièvre, quand elle se rendait chez Gaius et que son amoureux y demeurait entre deux voyages..."

Elle hésite un instant, puis ajoute à mi-voix :

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous ressemblez même pas.

\- Je sais, dit gravement Albion. "Mes cheveux ne sont pas frisés comme les siens, ils sont _ondulés_, comme ceux de ma maman et de Père. Ma maman est morte quand j'étais très très très petite. C'est pour ça que la Dolma prend soin de moi."

Elle penche la tête de côté et ses yeux d'ambre brillent.

\- Ma maman était très courageuse. Ce n'est pas sa faute, si elle est morte. Elle a perdu la bataille même si elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Ça arrive, des fois.

Morgane parait sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravise.

_Arthur n'a pas dit à sa fille qu'elle avait tué sa mère en venant au monde, alors que c'était la vérité. Uther, lui, avait laissé croire à Morgane qu'elle avait causé la mort d'Ygraine en naissant, alors que celle-ci s'était en fait suicidée à cause de l'infidélité de son mari._

Parfois, dans l'esprit faible et torturé de la jeune femme, les deux hommes se confondent. Mais aujourd'hui ils sont bien distincts.

\- Viens, Morgause, allons dîner, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant la main que la petite fille lui tend avec confiance.

\- Oui, ma Dame, répond docilement l'enfant qui ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi sa tante lui donne ce nom quand elles sont seules.

Si elle a toujours un peu de mal à s'entendre avec Mordred, en revanche elle aime beaucoup sa tante qu'elle trouve toujours si triste et qu'elle voudrait voir sourire. Guenièvre l'encourage à passer du temps avec Morgane, même si elle refuse toujours doucement de l'accompagner pendant la leçon de chant.

Albion voit les regards furtifs échangés pendant les repas, la façon dont les lèvres de Morgane se pincent quand les serviteurs s'approchent d'abord de la reine pour la servir avant de se tourner vers la sœur du roi. Elle a deviné que Guenièvre et Morgane avaient été amies, des années auparavant, mais elle ne parvient pas à les rapprocher de nouveau, comme si quelque chose d'inébranlable se trouvait maintenant entre elles.

Elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de la couronne que l'on posera un jour sur sa tête.

Les nuages s'enfuient dans le ciel et les rayons dorés du soleil caressent les champs verdoyants et les vignes chargées de gros grains juteux et voluptueux. Les greniers sont remplis de sacs de farine et de viande salée.

Arthur a un peu plus de temps et le passe avec Mordred sur le terrain d'entrainement. Le garçon irradie de fierté à l'idée de lui montrer ses progrès, sous l'œil gouailleur de Gwaine. Le roi le désarme rapidement, mais le félicite et lui ébouriffe machinalement les cheveux en quittant la pelouse, sans se rendre compte que le geste affectueux a figé le jeune garçon.

Les sourcils de Lord Agravaine se sont joints sur son front alors qu'il les observait, les bras croisés. Il a suivi le roi après un dernier coup d'œil indéchiffrable.

Mordred a mis du temps à se rendre compte que Gwaine lui parlait et a dispersé la question mi-inquiète mi-railleuse du maître d'armes d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

Il est orgueilleux, solitaire, sauvage et indépendant. Il y a longtemps qu'il a appris à s'endurcir contre des moqueries comme celles qu'il essuie lorsqu'il s'entraine avec les écuyers – _"hé, bâtard, ta mère s'est plutôt bien roulé dans la boue pour une fille de roi"_ – mais il ne s'attendait pas à la vague d'émotion qui l'a submergé en sentant la tape paternelle glisser sur sa jeune tête.

Soudain il _sait_ pourquoi il ne parvient pas à se montrer sympathique envers Albion qu'il trouve pourtant mignonne et gentille.

Il ne sait pas que Merlin et beaucoup d'autres ont deviné depuis longtemps ce qu'il cache sous son attitude froide et arrogante.

Il a fini par s'attacher au serviteur boiteux, même s'il a compris qu'il devait éviter de le mentionner devant sa mère qui ne l'aime pas. Il se résout à accompagner sa cousine en promenade à travers le royaume, se permettant de temps à autre un sourire ironique aux réflexions naïves de Merlin. Il craint Numéro Quatre qui semble toujours voir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, mais apprécie l'amitié simple et un peu rustre de Perceval. Sir Léon le met mal à l'aise : le chevalier semble ne pas lui avoir pardonné d'avoir ruiné les jeux de ses filles. Il évite Gaius et la Dolma autant que possible : il trouve que le vieux médecin sent le ranci et la nourrice lui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas.

Son préféré reste Gwaine et il s'est aussi fait un ami en la personne de Will, l'un des écuyers, un garçon frondeur et impétueux d'une quinzaine d'années, que ses origines modestes isolent du reste du groupe.

A la fin de l'été, de violents orages éclatent chaque jour après les journées étouffantes de chaleur. Le ciel se gonfle de nuages violets et noirs. Des éclairs blancs fusent à travers le château tandis que le tonnerre roule, terrifiant, et que de grosses gouttes tièdes s'écrasent sur les pavés de la cour.

Albion cherche son chat, Sir Pellinore, sans se douter qu'on _la_ cherche partout. Le matou grognon et obèse a encore entamé une tourte dans les cuisines et l'un des gâte-sauces, exaspéré, l'a aspergé d'eau sale et d'épluchures de légumes. Avec un miaulement courroucé, le minet s'est enfui en rasant les murs, son gros bidon raclant le sol.

Elle finit par le retrouver à l'étage que Merlin refuse toujours de traverser, quitte à faire un énorme détour, et se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand elle se redresse, une bourrasque se glisse par une fenêtre ouverte et éteint les torches. Plongée dans l'obscurité, avec le bruit de la pluie qui tambourine contre les vitres et des volets qui claquent, la petite fille lâche un cri de terreur.

Sir Pellinore, écrasé contre elle, se débat et lui échappe de nouveau.

Albion le rappelle d'une petite voix tremblante, mais le chat l'ignore et s'enfuit en trottinant. Elle serre les poings, plisse les yeux pour apercevoir le bout du couloir qui fait si peur à son meilleur ami et tape du pied, énervée et effrayée, en voyant que le matou ne revient pas. Derrière elle, les escaliers ne sont plus éclairés non plus.

Elle ravale ses larmes, décidée à être aussi courageuse que tous les adultes qu'elle aime tant, digne de son statut de princesse.

\- Sir Pellinore ! Revenez ici ! ordonne-t-elle d'une voix qui bégaie un peu.

Le chat blanc a disparu, mais dans l'éclair qui l'éblouit soudain, elle distingue une silhouette sombre dans le couloir.

_Un monstre. Un fantôme. Quoi que ce soit que fuit Merlin, c'est là, dans le couloir, tout près, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à lui sauter dessus._

Le tonnerre débaroule, puissant et assourdissant, et elle se laisse tomber sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles, les paupières crispées.

Quelqu'un touche son épaule et elle pousse un cri perçant en se jetant en arrière.

\- Albion ?

Deux yeux d'un bleu argenté à la lueur surnaturelle de cette nuit d'orage croisent les pupilles d'ambre dilatées de frayeur et embuées par les larmes.

\- C'est moi, Mordred. N'aies pas peur.

Il l'aide à se relever et l'emmène sans se moquer de ses reniflements et des petits cris qui lui échappent à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, la laissant s'accrocher à son bras. Il la guide jusqu'à la nurserie et la laisse devant la porte.

Albion le rappelle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire un peu ironique.

\- C'est rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi…. Pourquoi t'étais là-bas ?

Il fronce un sourcil sans comprendre.

\- A _cet étage_, précise la petite fille comme si cela voulait tout dire.

Mordred ne comprend pas et se contente de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est là où sont les appartements de Lord Agravaine, répond-t-il. "Je venais chercher ma mère."

\- Oh, dit Albion, surprise. "Je ne savais pas que des gens y habitaient."

\- On m'a dit que c'était les meilleures chambres du château, rétorque Mordred. "C'est normal que ton père y loge un invité de marque."

Pour la première fois, Albion remarque la nuance amère à peine perceptible dans la voix de son cousin, mais elle ne pousse pas la question et lui adresse une révérence reconnaissante.

\- Oui, je suis bête, répond-t-elle avec un rire encore un peu froissé par la peur. "Bonne nuit, Mordred."

\- Bonne nuit, princesse, répond le garçon avant de s'en aller de son pas raide habituel.

La Dolma gronde Albion d'avoir disparu à cause d'un stupide chat, Guenièvre vient l'embrasser sur le front quand elle est couchée et Arthur ramène Sir Pellinore qui s'était réfugié dans ses appartements : apparemment le chat sait très bien où se rend sa maîtresse pendant les orages.

Merlin passe la journée du lendemain avec la princesse. La pluie empêche Arthur d'aller inspecter les récoltes, mais il rappelle son serviteur en fin d'après-midi pour se rendre dans les caves du château.

Dehors, les gouttes crépitent sans intermittence sur le corps fuselé du dragon de pierre dont la gueule est en fait un cor.

En revenant de sa leçon avec Geoffroy de Montmouth, Albion fait un crochet par les appartements de Morgane. Les chevaliers sont allés en patrouille malgré le temps de chien, Guenièvre est dans la ville basse avec Gaius et les filles de Sir Léon sont parties la veille avec leur mère au domaine des parents de celle-ci pour y passer les premières semaines d'automne.

La sœur du roi lui ouvre, un peu étonnée de la voir arriver alors qu'elle n'a pas de cours de chant, et sourit avec plaisir en la laissant entrer. Albion se hisse sur le lit à baldaquin et laisse balancer ses jambes.

\- Que faites-vous ? demande-t-elle.

Morgane lui montre les belles arabesques qu'elle trace sur un parchemin.

\- C'est une histoire, explique-t-elle.

\- Vous écrivez mieux que Père, commente l'enfant.

\- Arthur n'a jamais été très doué avec une plume, il est bien trop brute, ricane la jeune femme.

Albion ne relève pas le ton sarcastique

\- Est-ce que cela sera chanté pendant les banquets, ensuite ? demande-t-elle.

Morgane secoue la tête.

\- Non, c'est seulement pour lire à voix haute, lentement, quand il neige dehors ou sous un arbre en été. Pour rêver et s'évader de cette vie.

\- Oh, dit la petite fille avec des yeux émerveillés à l'idée d'une histoire qui ne réclame ni une fête ni la présence de la Dolma. "Puis-je le lire ?

Morgane range le parchemin dans un des étroits tiroirs de sa table à toilette.

\- Non, dit-elle. "Pas cette histoire. Mais il y en a une autre que je veux bien partager avec toi."

Elle sort d'un coffre un livre élimé, attaché avec des courroies de cuir et dont la reliure est recousue au gros fil, et s'installe sur la courtepointe vert-de-gris de son lit en déployant sa robe de satin noir autour d'elle. Albion la rejoint aussitôt et attrape un gros oreiller sur lequel elle pose son menton.

_\- "Seigneurs, vous plaît-il d'entendre un beau conte d'amour et de mort ?" _commence Morgane de sa belle voix un peu grave. _"C'est de Tristan et d'Iseut la reine. Écoutez comment à grand' joie, à grand deuil ils s'aimèrent, puis en moururent un même jour, lui par elle, elle par lui…"_

La pluie ruisselle sur la croisée et les heures passent, enchanteresses.

Albion est fascinée par l'histoire, par l'émotion dans la voix de sa tante, par la magie de l'écriture. A la lueur des bougies dont les flammes dansantes se reflètent dans les yeux pâles de la sœur du roi, elle découvre que les livres qu'aime tant Merlin ne parlent pas que de choses qui s'apprennent.

Elle ne sait pas que les romans ne sont pas considérés des lectures saines.

Elle frémit pendant la nuit où la farine est saupoudrée sur le sol, bat des mains quand le chien reconnait Tristan, pleure quand le mensonge change la voile de couleur et quand la ronce indestructible pousse sur la tombe.

_\- "… ceux qui sont pensifs et ceux qui sont heureux, les mécontents et les désireux, ceux qui sont joyeux et ceux qui sont troublés, tous les amants. Puissent-ils trouver ici consolation contre l'inconstance, contre l'injustice, contre le dépit, contre la peine, contre tous les maux d'amour !" _conclut Morgane en refermant le livre abimé avec précaution.

Elle essuie une larme au coin de son œil et tend un mouchoir à la petite fille qui se mouche bruyamment.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Oh _oui_ ! s'écrie Albion.

Morgane rit doucement à son enthousiasme.

\- Tristan est si courageux et si fou, glousse la petite fille.

\- Un jour, j'ai rencontré un homme qui était comme lui, murmure Morgane presque involontairement. "Il avait des yeux remplis d'étincelles et des cheveux bouclés qui sentaient le sel et la mer. Il aurait pu être prince. Il parlait et il se battait comme un prince. C'est lui qui m'a donné ce livre."

\- Où est-il ? demande Albion.

\- Il est mort, dit simplement Morgane.

Dans le silence qui suit, la petite princesse réfléchit profondément. Puis elle s'approche de sa tante et lui met ses bras autour du cou avec affection.

\- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, hein ?

\- Qui ? tressaille Morgane en se blottissant dans l'étreinte, oubliant qu'il s'agit d'une enfant, respirant cette odeur qui ressemble tant à celle, rassurante et complice, de Guenièvre, le parfum de l'époque où elles n'étaient que des jeunes filles, presque des sœurs, partageant rêves et secrets.

\- Le papa de Mordred.

\- Ah.

Un autre silence.

\- Non, dit finalement Morgane, presque dans un souffle. "J'aimais Alvarr."

Albion ne comprend pas, mais elle sent les épaules délicates trembler de sanglots retenus, alors elle berce doucement sa tante, chuchotant des mots de réconfort comme la Dolma le fait lorsqu'elle a mal.

Quand on vient les chercher pour le dîner – _elles sont incroyablement en retard et, si le roi se contente d'un froncement de sourcils réprobateur sous l'œil attendri de Guenièvre, en revanche Lord Agravaine se racle la gorge d'un air mécontent et Mordred lance un coup d'œil de reproche à sa mère_ – Morgane chuchote à Albion que le livre qui raconte l'histoire de Tristan et Iseult doit rester un secret absolu.

La petite fille n'a pas l'occasion de demander _pourquoi_ car le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rend aux appartements de sa tante pour sa leçon de chant, le tocsin se met à sonner à toute volée.

Les gardes se rassemblent dans la cour, les serviteurs se massent derrière les fenêtres et sous les arcades.

Le roi dévale les grands escaliers pour venir à la rencontre de Gwaine, demandant ce qui se passe.

\- Un cavalier, Sire, répond le chevalier barbu d'un air soucieux. "Il a franchi le pont-levis sans s'arrêter pour décliner son identité."

\- Avons-nous pu l'intercepter ? Pourquoi une telle hâte ? Qui est-il ?

\- Son cheval est mort sous lui à peine quelques mètres plus loin, dit Gwaine. "On l'amène sur un brancard. Sire, il n'a dit que quelques mots avant de s'évanouir, mais… je crains qu'il n'apporte de terribles nouvelles."

Perceval et Numéro Quatre entrent dans la cour à cet instant, chargés de la civière sur laquelle est étendu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond, vêtu de vêtements de paysan, les yeux clos et les joues maigres terriblement pâles.

Le médecin remplaçant de Gaius lui fait respirer les vapeurs d'une potion à l'odeur infecte et l'inconnu reprend conscience péniblement.

Arthur s'agenouille à côté de la civière.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il. "Pour quelle raison venez-vous à Camelot ? Parlez sans crainte. Je suis le Roi Arthur."

\- Je sais… balbutie le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible. "Sire… vous… le royaume… malheur… une armée… je l'ai vue… en marche sur Camelot…"

Une cruche tombe sur les pavés et éclate en morceaux bruyamment, faisant sursauter les chevaliers qui entourent la civière.

Gwaine et Arthur se retournent d'un même mouvement.

\- Merlin ?

Le serviteur est figé, les mains encore ouvertes, la cruche brisée à ses pieds, l'eau qu'elle contenait répandue sur ses chausses et sa tunique. Tout le sang s'est retiré de son visage.

\- Daegal… souffle-t-il.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

**_Note : Le texte de Tristan &amp; Iseult est extrait du texte adapté par Joseph Bédier à partir du texte original de Béroul (qui date de 1170 donc techniquement c'est un anachronisme, mais bon, on s'en fiche, on n'est plus à ça près : la série de la BBC tient davantage du fantastique que du réalisme moyenâgeux, de toute façon. _**


	31. S'il ne fallait choisir qu'une chose

**S'IL NE FALLAIT CHOISIR QU'UNE CHOSE**

* * *

Le soleil matinal entre à flots par les hauts vitraux de la salle du trône, dessinant des arcs-en-ciel sur le parquet ciré.

Tous les visages sont graves, les yeux fixés sur le roi. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il réfléchit et ils attendent en retenant leur souffle.

\- Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? demande Arthur sans bouger.

\- Ils atteindront la ville dans moins de deux jours, répond Sir Léon. "S'ils sont si près sans que nous n'ayons eu de rapport des avant-postes, c'est que nos hommes sont morts. Si Daegal ne nous avait pas prévenus…"

Arthur hoche la tête.

\- Sous quelle bannière a-t-il dit qu'ils marchaient ?

\- Odin, Sire. Nous savions qu'il amassait une armée, mais qu'elle soit de cette taille… cela a dû prendre des _années_ de la rassembler…

\- Combien d'hommes ? interrompt le roi.

\- Vingt mille, peut-être plus, répond Perceval. "Le gosse a foncé nous avertir dès qu'il a compris ce qui se passait en les voyant franchir le Gué de la Pierre Tombée."

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas alors qu'il est supposé être banni au-delà des frontières de Cantia ? grommelle Gwaine.

Arthur lève la main et le silence revient aussitôt.

\- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de sortir les affronter, dit-il lentement. "Sonnez le cor. Nous devons protéger la population en premier. Que les gens se réfugient à Camelot. Nous devons nous préparer à un siège."

Ils ont froid, soudain, alors qu'il fait pourtant déjà très chaud.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

A travers le pays a résonné l'appel sourd et grondant du dragon de granit.

Les soldats s'activent dans le château, transportant des arbalètes, des épées, des cottes de mailles, rassemblant des flèches, des bottes, des pierres à aiguiser. Une longue chaine de serviteurs descend des sacs à provisions et des couvertures dans les caves creusées sous le château.

Les chevaliers bâtissent des barricades dans les rues de la ville basse et des réserves d'huile ont été préparées sur les deux cercles de remparts.

Les paysans vêtus de chanvre brun affluent de partout, chargés de ballots, poussant des charrettes de paille sur lesquelles ils transportent les vieux et les malades. Les femmes portent des bambins au nez qui coule dans leurs bras, les hommes charrient des corbeilles de fruits et de légumes hâtivement cueillis. Des fillettes aux cheveux bouclés ont rempli leurs tabliers de roues de fromage et de pain noir, des garçons aux joues maculées de traces de terre tirent au bout d'une corde une chèvre ou une vache, le bien le plus précieux de la famille.

La mort dans l'âme, les gardes sont obligés de leur dire de laisser les animaux dans la cour.

Une grand-mère édentée, à la peau toute ridée, son petit chignon gris serré sous un fichu défraichi mais très propre, refuse de déposer au sol une grosse oie blanche qui caquète avec colère.

\- C'est m-ma seule comp-pagnie, explique-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. "Elle est c-comme m-aa fille…"

Perceval secoue la tête en se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- On ne peut pas faire d'exception, la mère, dit-il doucement. "Je vous en prie. Laissez le volatile. C'est votre vie qui compte."

Les nobles sont logés à la même enseigne que les manants, malgré leurs protestations.

\- Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire, rappelle Sir Léon en arpentant les couloirs. "Non, un seul coffret à bijoux."

\- Mais les pillards, les voleurs…

\- Fermez la porte de vos appartements à clé, conseille le chevalier en s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Si l'armée ennemie parvient à entrer dans la citadelle, la dame aura vite oublié sa quincaillerie pour tenter de sauver sa peau.

Il croise Arthur et Gwaine qui sont en train de compter le nombre croissant de réfugiés.

\- Neuf mille, Sire, et il continue d'en arriver.

\- Pourvu que les caves soient assez grandes, marmonne le roi. "Qu'en est-il d'Odin ?"

\- Nos éclaireurs ont rapporté que l'armée atteindrait la plaine dans quelques heures, répond le chevalier barbu. "Altesse, est-ce que nous n'aurions pas dû envoyer le signal ?"

Arthur s'arrête sous les arcades pour considérer la cour d'honneur bourdonnante d'activité, d'appels, de cris d'animaux.

\- Ce sera un bain de sang si les armées de Mercia et d'Essetir s'en mêlent. Attendons. Quand il verra qu'il ne peut franchir les défenses de Camelot, comme beaucoup d'autres qui ont essayé avant lui, Odin sera peut-être disposé à négocier.

Gwaine repousse ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Le château n'a pas été assiégé depuis presque vingt ans. Peut-être que nous ne tiendrons pas si longtemps…

Arthur lui lance un regard sombre et il se tait.

\- Où en est l'infirmerie ? demande le roi en se remettant en marche.

\- Gaius et … euh, je ne sais plus son nom, son remplaçant, quoi, sont en train d'installer des tables dans le grand caveau. J'ai fait descendre des coffres de fournitures médicales et Sir Elyan a dit que le conduit qu'ils ont installé pour l'eau fonctionnait. Nous ne devrions pas en manquer. Une fameuse invention, Sire.

\- Elyan est un homme plein de ressources. La Reine et la Princesse sont-elles déjà en bas ?

\- Non, Altesse. La dernière fois que je les ai vues, elles aidaient en cuisine.

Arthur lâche un grognement mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

\- Assure-toi qu'elles rejoignent Morgane et Mordred au plus vite. Lord Agravaine ne devrait pas tarder à revenir des remparts extérieurs, envoie-le moi. Et fais passer le mot, _qu'on se presse_. Sonne le tocsin s'il le faut. Quand le soleil sera passé derrière le donjon, je ne veux voir que des uniformes dans la cour.

Gwaine salue rapidement, puis se hâte en direction des communs tandis qu'Arthur hèle l'Intendant qu'il voit s'engager dans les escaliers au bout du couloir.

Au troisième étage du corps de logis, vêtue d'une robe trop chaude pour la saison – _le roi a dit qu'il ferait froid dans les caves_ \- la Dolma empaquète quelques effets pour la jeune princesse. Albion fait irruption dans la pièce, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, ses cheveux blonds tressés en couronne saupoudrés de farine.

\- Vite, Nounou, s'écrie-t-elle. "Mère a dit que je dois me changer et prendre mes affaires pour descendre à la cachette !"

La Dolma fait claquer sa langue avec désapprobation.

\- Je sais. Je vous âttendais, môi, dit-elle.

L'enfant est déjà en train de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et tire sur sa robe pour la passer au-dessus de sa tête avant que les lacets n'en soient défaits.

\- Câlmez-vous, câlmez-vous, petit gnome des bôis, proteste la femme en s'agenouillant pour l'aider. "Là, laissez-môi dégâger votre oreille de ce col."

\- Vais-je devoir m'habiller comme un garçon ? demande la petite fille avec excitation. "Mère a dit que ça sera plus pratique."

\- Plus prâtique et âbsolument _pâs_ _digne_ d'une princesse, grommelle la Dolma. "Oui, vous mettrez des braies, mais que celâ ne vous laisse pâs crôire que vous serez autorisée à vous sâlir comme un petit goret âvec ces garnements du villâge."

L'enfant glousse de rire.

\- Je f'rais jaamais çaa, maa Daame, riposte-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée, en faisant des mines avec ses mains, clairement en train d'imiter sa nourrice.

La femme lui pince le nez avec affection.

\- Fârfâdet.

Elle aide la petite fille à mettre une tunique de laine bleue moelleuse et lui passe par-dessus l'épaule une fourrure de renard blanc sur laquelle elle boucle une ceinture de cuir.

\- Vôilà, vous êtes prête. Gârdez ce joli sourire sur vos lèvres, mon bouton de rose. Dans ces heures sombres qui nous âttendent, vous serez un rayon d'espôir.

Albion lève ses beaux yeux d'ambre vers la Dolma.

\- Père et les chevaliers sont plus forts que les méchants qui viennent, n'est-ce pas, Nounou ?

\- Oui, répond la femme fermement. "Maintenant, chôisissez un de vos jouets et descendons."

La petite fille n'hésite pas. Elle ramasse sur son lit l'ours en tissu qui ressemble à une loque, puis se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les deux dragons de bois sur la cheminée.

\- Celâ fait _trôis_, dit sévèrement la Dolma.

Albion lui adresse une moue suppliante.

\- Mon dragon et ç'ui de mon-p'tit-frère-que-j'aurais-p't-être-un-jour. S'te plaît, Nounou, je peux pas les laisser là !

\- Les autres enfants n'ont pâs eu drôit à un traitement de fâveur, répond simplement la femme.

Les yeux d'Albion se remplissent de larmes.

\- Mais je dois _déjà_ laisser Sir Pellinore… bredouille-t-elle. "_S'il te plait_… je les garderai dans mes poches… ils tiendront pas de place…"

La Dolma mordille ses lèvres.

\- Non, finit-elle par dire. "Mais j'ai une idée. Vous sâvez cette pierre descellée sous l'ârmoire de lâ Reine, celle que vous âvez découverte âvec Dreâ, l'autre jour ? Mettons-les dans cette câchette. Personne ne les y trouverâ."

L'enfant sèche ses joues aussitôt.

\- Oooh… comme un trésor !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et Guenièvre admire la fermeté et l'ingéniosité de la nourrice.

La jeune femme a attaché ses longs cheveux frisés et mis le même genre de tenue que la princesse. Elle descend aux caveaux avec les deux autres après avoir tiré d'un coffre une épée dans une gaine de cuir au pommeau de laquelle est attaché un cordon qui retient une alliance en argent.

Arthur les croise et ne fait aucune remarque en reconnaissant l'épée que son épouse utilisait pour s'entrainer avec Lancelot.

Il fait lourd. Il fera sûrement orage cette nuit.

Le roi distribue encore quelques instructions, puis se met à la recherche de son serviteur pour que celui-ci vienne l'aider à revêtir son armure. Il le trouve en train de trainer de gros sacs dans les Escaliers du Griffon et secoue la tête en dévalant les marches pour le rejoindre.

\- _Mer_lin ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai fait mander quantité de fois !

Le soleil qui passe à travers les fenêtres se teinte d'ocre avec le soir qui vient et Arthur se demande combien de temps il leur reste avant que l'armée d'Odin ne saccage les bois qui entourent Camelot pour se frayer un passage.

\- Je rassemblais des provisions, répond le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, essuyant la sueur qui lui coule sur le front. "Vingt-cinq morues salées, quinze chapons – et un sanglier fumé."

\- Mais pourquoi diable ? s'écrie le roi qui hésite entre éclater de rire et se fâcher.

\- On se prépare pour un siège, explique très sérieusement Merlin.

Arthur pince l'arrête de son nez.

\- Oui, et non pas un _banquet_.

Son serviteur tire sur ses grandes oreilles avec fatalité.

\- Vous savez _comment_ vous êtes quand vous avez faim ? marmonne-t-il. "On pourrait rester coincés ici pour des semaines, des mois, peut-être même."

Il attrape un bocal qu'il avait posé sur l'appui d'une fenêtre et le montre au roi avec un grand sourire très satisfait.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé pour votre petit déjeuner. Votre plat préféré, des œufs macérés dans du vinaigre !

Arthur se frotte la nuque avec embarras.

\- Merlin, dit-il finalement en s'approchant et en ramassant un des sacs bien trop lourds pour son ami. "J'ai dit que chacun pouvait emmener ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans les caves, en plus des denrées strictement nécessaires. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as de plus cher au monde ? C'est de cela dont tu devrais te préoccuper, plutôt que d'essayer de m'engraisser."

Merlin secoue la tête et ses yeux bleus sincères se lèvent vers le roi.

\- Mais ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, c'est _vous_, dit-il simplement.

Arthur se mord les lèvres et ne trouve rien à répondre.

Il tapote l'épaule de son serviteur, puis l'entraine après avoir fait signe à quelqu'un de descendre les sacs. Merlin tient toujours le bocal d'œufs en conserve.

\- Viens m'aider à mettre mon armure.

Dans la chambre baignée par les dernières lueurs rougeoyantes de la journée, les deux hommes restent silencieux tandis que Merlin sangle les différentes parties de l'armure.

Au loin, les cloches sonnent lentement puis se taisent.

Arthur accepte son épée et prend la cassette de bois sur sa table de nuit avant d'échanger un regard avec son serviteur qui a ramassé son bocal.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-il.

En bas, dans les caves gigantesques creusées sous le château, les paysans et les nobles sont mélangés. Certains installent des grabats de fortune, des femmes donnent la becquée à leur marmaille distraite par la foule, des chevaliers terminent de s'équiper tout en disant adieu à leurs familles. Tout le monde parle en chuchotant, comme par crainte d'attirer plus vite l'ennemi. Gaius et son remplaçant ont déjà mis leurs sur-robes brunes de travail et mangent pour se préparer à la nuit qui sera longue.

Arthur contemple avec compassion son peuple entassé qui ne se plaint pas, les vieillards appuyés sur leurs cannes ou alignés sur des bancs, une mère enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui caresse les cheveux d'une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans aux grands yeux noirs, un groupe d'adolescents à l'air farouche qui a sans doute l'intention de venir lui demander de participer à la bataille, ces hommes qu'il connait et estime qui embrassent leurs épouses et leurs enfants avant d'aller se battre sur les remparts.

Perceval serre sa femme dans ses bras puis vient rejoindre le roi. Gwaine termine le contenu de son outre puis la jette négligemment sur une table avant de marcher vers eux.

Sir Léon est déjà là, son long manteau écarlate sur les épaules.

Sir Elyan et les autres se groupent autour de lui à leur tour, forts, magnifiques, courageux.

Arthur salue d'un signe de tête les écuyers qui ne sont pas autorisés à se battre ce soir – parmi eux, Will avec ses yeux vifs toujours contrariés sous sa frange noire et Mordred, si jeune et si frêle pour être déjà vêtu d'une cotte de mailles.

Fermiers, valets, bottiers, filles de cuisine, nobles, scribes, taillandiers, femmes de chambre, marchands, forgerons, porteurs d'eau, fileuses, mendiants, tondeurs de drap, meuniers, alleresses, tisserands, bouviers, charbonniers, lavandières… tous ont les yeux fixés sur lui et tous les visages reflètent la confiance qu'ils placent en lui.

Arthur incline la tête en réponse.

_Il est leur serviteur, leur protecteur, leur roi._

_Il défendra Camelot au péril de sa vie._

Il lève la main et, dans un silence que ne trouble aucun sanglot, les guerriers quittent les caves pour se rendre sur les remparts et derrière les barricades de la ville basse, là où les attendent Numéro Quatre et les centaines de soldats déjà en poste.

\- Père !

\- Arthur !

Il se retourne en bas des marches et s'accroupit juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras la fillette qui se précipite vers lui.

\- Sois sage, Albion, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front et en la reposant sur le sol.

\- Je le serai, Sire, répond fièrement l'enfant.

Guenièvre s'approche avec un sourire qui tente de cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle doucement.

\- Veille sur eux tous, répond le roi à mi-voix, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la reine.

Il effleure une dernière fois les cheveux blonds de sa fille, puis s'engage dans les escaliers, suivi de son serviteur qui adresse un geste de la main à Guenièvre et Albion.

Gaius secoue sa tête chenue en s'asseyant lourdement entre Geoffroy de Montmouth et la Dolma.

Arthur lui a assuré qu'il renverrait Merlin vers les caves dès que commencerait la bataille, mais le vieux médecin a quand même peur que son petit-fils ne se convainque qu'il doit absolument aider et qu'il ne reste au milieu du danger.

La Dolma n'écoute pas ses marmonnements, occupée à observer une scène qui se déroule dans un coin sombre.

Morgane a assisté aux adieux du roi et de la reine et s'est d'abord raidie, un pli narquois tordant ses lèvres de carmin. Puis quelque chose est passé dans ses yeux, comme une faille, comme un corbeau effrayé, comme un regret. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, rapidement, frémissante et anxieuse, puis a repéré Lord Agravaine dont elle s'est approchée presque timidement. L'homme était occupé à resserrer les brides de ses braconnières et lui a à peine accordé un battement de cils.

Elle lui a pris les lacets, les a noués elle-même, glissant dans sa robe de satin noir autour de lui, la lueur des torches huilant sa chevelure de jais. Il a fini par lui attraper le menton et l'a forcée à le fixer dans les yeux.

Et lorsqu'elle a soudain perdu contenance, sa fine silhouette se tordant pour le repousser, il l'a lâchée avec un reniflement sarcastique et s'est éloigné à grands pas.

Morgane est restée debout au même endroit, massant son menton délicat, et son regard de perle lançait des éclairs, même si une larme coulait, toute seule, le long de sa joue d'albâtre.

Mordred est venu la rejoindre après quelques instants et quand ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel ont croisé ceux de la Dolma, la femme a détourné les siens, mal à l'aise.

Albion n'a pas tardé à venir la distraire et la nourrice a chassé l'étrange scène au fond de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'enfant qui ne se doute pas un instant de ce qui se prépare et prend les dispositions du siège pour un grand jeu.

En haut, sous le ciel qui s'assombrit peu à peu, chargé de crépitements et chaleur, les hommes plissent les yeux pour distinguer ce qui s'avance vers eux au-delà du bois, sur les basses collines.

La plaine se remplit lentement de fourmis noires.

Et quand la nuit tombe enfin, des dizaines de centaines de torches s'allument soudain en face d'eux et un frémissement court sur les remparts à cette vue.

_L'armée d'Odin est là._

Puissante, énorme, accompagnée de trébuchets, de balistes et de beffrois, de milliers de lances, d'épées et d'hommes dont seul le bruit des pas ébranle la terre.

Glacé par cette vue, Merlin cherche la main d'Arthur derrière le créneau, mais elle se dérobe. Le serviteur se mord les lèvres à ce geste, et le rouge lui monte aux joues d'avoir embarrassé le roi avec sa couardise. Mais Arthur ôte son gant et sa main rattrape celle de son ami.

Sa paume est aussi moite que celle de Merlin.

Il ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'ennemi qui se dresse hors de portée de tir et sa bouche se plie au coin comme lorsqu'il est extrêmement sérieux, extrêmement sincère.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, souffle-t-il. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien."

\- Je sais, chuchote Merlin. "J'ai foi en vous."

Arthur lui presse une dernière fois la main, puis lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et le pousse en direction des escaliers qui descendent du chemin de ronde.

\- Allez, retourne aux caves, maintenant.

\- ça n'a pas commencé, proteste son serviteur.

Le roi est sur le point de riposter quand soudain un fracas terrible s'élève.

Ce sont les milliers de boucliers en face d'eux, contre lesquels les soldats d'Odin cognent leurs masses d'armes. Une clameur de métal qui grésille d'étincelles brûlantes dans la chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'été.

Dans le noir, le bruit est lent, assourdissant, scandé en rythme avec les battements de leurs cœurs. A chaque salve, ils frappent le sol du pied et la terre tremble, l'air vibre.

Arthur sent ses hommes se troubler. Il remet son gant et enfile son casque.

\- Va-t'en, Merlin, siffle-t-il.

Le jeune homme hésite. Ses yeux bleus parcourent la première ligne de remparts autour de la ville basse, les reflets d'acier dans l'obscurité, les visages tendus, les corps penchés sur les créneaux.

Les archers sont en joue, les chevaliers ont la main sur leurs épées.

Soudain la mélopée sourde s'arrête.

Le temps semble suspendu pendant un instant.

Puis un éclair déchire le ciel, illuminant quelques secondes les milliers d'hommes qui encerclent la ville, et le ciel se crève dans un rugissement de tonnerre, déversant des trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur le château, alors que l'armée d'Odin se rue à l'assaut de Camelot.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	32. Sur le champ de bataille

**SUR LE CHAMP DE BATAILLE**

* * *

Les soldats ne se souviennent pas de l'acrobate de quatorze ans que le roi avait banni après l'opération de sauvetage à Daobeth. Ils ont jeté un coup d'œil vaguement intrigué au jeune homme blond et maigre qui a été envoyé sur le front dès qu'il a été assez remis pour tenir debout, puis s'en sont désintéressés.

La nuit est tombée et avec elle l'enfer a déferlé sur le château.

_Combattre, c'est la seule pensée cohérente qui leur reste._

Daegal est heureux qu'Arthur lui ait donné la chance de se racheter en défendant Camelot. Il ne sait pas manier une épée, mais il est utile pour aider à charger les trébuchets poussés sur la place du marché et celle des lavoirs, dans la ville basse. Sous la pluie battante, tailleurs de pierre, charpentiers et manœuvres s'activent en tous sens pour préparer les projectiles et plus d'un a déjà jappé des avertissements au garçon qui, dans sa hâte, ne se méfie pas des contrepoids.

\- Tu veux te faire tuer ? a hurlé quelqu'un, et Daegal s'est contenté de lâcher un petit rire amer.

_Mourir ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait six ans qu'il ne vit plus parce que le remords le ronge._

Il repousse sa tignasse filasse en arrière et plisse les yeux pour voir à travers le rideau de gouttes. De la boue macule ses braies et glisse, visqueuse et tiède, dans son cou et sous sa chemise. Ses avant-bras lui font mal à force de treuiller et de soulever des boulets pour remplir la huche qui les projette au-delà des murailles.

Ses oreilles sont remplies du vrombissement que produit le mouvement de balancier quand il écrase l'air, des hennissements nerveux des chevaux qui tirent les charrettes qui amènent les rocs, du vacarme des cris et des grincements de métal sur les remparts.

Derrière les créneaux, les hommes luttent pour repousser les échelles, frappant sans merci les vagues de soldats qui grimpent à l'assaut. Des marmites d'huile bouillante sont déversées par-dessus les pierres et une fumée épaisse, collante, s'élève avec les hurlements de douleur.

Une nuée de flèches tombe sur eux, sans relâche. Les pointes de fer ricochent sur les murs avec des étincelles. Elles se plantent dans les poutres de bois, lacèrent les chairs, tuent et blessent sans distinction les assiégeants et les assiégés. Les clameurs ne cessent pas. Dans la nuit résonnent des gargouillis des mourants et des grognements de douleur, des rugissements de guerre et des cris désespérés, des appels et des ordres, un fracas inhumain.

Numéro Quatre fait tournoyer son fléau d'armes d'une main, une torche de l'autre, courant sans relâche d'un côté à l'autre du chemin de ronde, renversant les ennemis comme de simples fétus de paille, fracassant des armures, des mâchoires qui craquent, enflammant les capes et les tresses de crins des soldats d'Odin.

Gwaine transperce la gorge d'un homme, tranche un bras à un autre, jette un coup de pied dans la poitrine d'un troisième, enfonce d'un coup d'épaule des boucliers, croche des jambes, tourne sur lui-même en se baissant pour éviter une masse et ébrèche son épée sur une cuirasse d'acier. Il halète, il a perdu son casque et ses cheveux bruns ondulés se plaquent sur son visage, mêlés de sang et de pluie.

Perceval est arcbouté derrière les grandes portes qui ferment l'accès à la ville basse, et à chaque fois que le bélier les cogne, une secousse puissante lui traverse le corps. Le visage crispé, les muscles gonflés et durs, il encourage d'une voix rauque les soldats massés avec lui contre les poutres qui consolident les battants cloutés. S'ils cèdent, s'ils échouent, l'ennemi entrera dans la ville basse et prendra le contrôle du premier cercle de protection, se rapprochant dangereusement de la citadelle accroupie comme une grosse poule sur le peuple réfugié dans ses caves.

Le visage d'Arthur est marbré de rouge, la blessure au front qui lui a arraché son casque délavée par l'eau qui ruisselle sur son armure noire de fumée et d'éclaboussures ensanglantées. Le roi continue de rallier ses troupes, infatigable, la voix cassée mais les yeux perçants, chargeant dans la masse grouillante qui se rue sur les remparts. _Cela fait-il des heures ou des minutes ? Il n'en sait rien_. Il ne sent ni la fatigue ni les bleus qui s'épanouissent sous sa cotte de mailles. Seule l'anime sa volonté farouche de ne pas céder, de ne pas abandonner, d'endiguer le flot rampant qui s'accroche à ses murailles comme une invasion de fourmis aux pattes crochues, ces formes sombres assoiffées de meurtre dont les glapissements se confondent avec les râles des soldats de Camelot.

Sir Léon fait des allers-retours, repérant les brèches, envoyant des renforts là où il y en a le plus besoin, surveillant les manœuvres des trébuchets sous une grêle de pierres et de ballots enflammés. Son cheval est blanc d'écume, écorché par le mors, le poil trempé et hirsute, les naseaux fumants et ses yeux globuleux dilatés de frayeur. Il se cabre quand un mur s'écroule près d'eux, bondit en s'arquant pour échapper au contrôle de son cavalier alors qu'un autre toit prend feu, le chaume mouillé crissant sous la pluie torrentielle. Sir Léon ne se laisse pas désarçonner, enfonce ses talons dans les flancs palpitants de la bête terrorisée, l'oblige à se calmer, claque la langue pour encourager sa monture qui souffle lourdement.

Ils n'ont pas le temps d'éteindre les incendies, se contentent d'empêcher qu'ils se propagent, bénissent à travers leurs jurons l'orage qui empêche que tout flambe d'un seul coup. La ville sera peut-être à moitié en ruines après cette nuit, mais tant que l'ennemi n'a pas franchi les portes, ses catapultes sont hors de portée du château.

Agravaine le sait et se tient avec les réserves au-delà du pont-levis, à l'abri d'une arche de pierre. La lumière d'une torche qui crachote jette des ombres fauves sur le pli de sa gorge, graissant ses cheveux noirs rabattus en arrière. Il a noué un ruban jaune à son bras gauche et dit à ceux qui l'interrogeaient à ce sujet qu'il s'agissait de la faveur d'une dame.

Les hommes ne voient pas son expression sarcastique, concentrés pour écouter les braillements de bataille et tenter de deviner aux lueurs dansantes ce qu'il advient du côté des murailles.

Lorsqu'ils voient arriver Merlin qui se hâte en boitant, ils écarquillent les yeux de surprise.

\- _Le roi_ ! Comment va le roi ? crie quelqu'un.

\- Est-il mort ?

\- Les dieux nous protègent !

\- Ont-ils franchi les portes ?

\- Parle, l'idiot ! aboie un dernier en voyant que le serviteur se contente de cligner des yeux bêtement en s'abritant sous un bouclier rond pour se protéger de la pluie.

Merlin les regarde d'un air un peu perdu.

\- ça vient juste de commencer, proteste-t-il. "Ne soyez pas ridicules, Arthur ne va pas les laisser passer si facilement !"

\- _Ridicules_ ! répète un homme avec mépris, en expectorant quelque chose de gluant qui s'écrase aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- ça fait des heures que ça dure, imbécile ! lance un autre.

\- Oh, dit Merlin d'un air étonné.

Puis il se tourne avec inquiétude du côté des murs de la ville, oubliant le bouclier qui roule et tombe après avoir rencontré le coin d'une maison.

\- Dépêche-toi de retourner à l'intérieur, Marvin, ordonne Agravaine sèchement. "Tu n'es pas à ta place, ici."

Le serviteur hoche gravement la tête, puis passe au milieu des soldats qui ne lui épargnent ni les commentaires, ni les bourrades. Quand il atteint la cour d'honneur silencieuse et vide, il s'arrête de nouveau, perplexe. La pluie crépite sur les pavés et sur ses épaules osseuses, plaquant sa chemise sur son torse maigre, scintillant dans ses cheveux sombres.

Il ne comprend pas. Il vient _juste_ de laisser Arthur sur les remparts.

Il se faufile jusqu'aux cavernes et son arrivée fait sensation. On l'assaille de questions anxieuses – _mon mari, mon frère, mon père, mon fiancé, mon fils ?_ – et il bredouille, submergé.

Guenièvre le sauve en dispersant la foule et le ramène près de son grand-père qui, en le voyant trempé, fronce aussitôt ses sourcils au point qu'ils dépassent presque de son large front ridé. Albion grimpe sur un tabouret pour lui sécher la tête avec un bout d'étoffe et s'exclame soudain, étonnée.

\- Oh ! C'est tout rouge.

Gaius palpe le crâne de son petit-fils qui lâche un gémissement étouffé et se dérobe quand les doigts touchent une légère plaie à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? gronde le médecin de la cour.

\- Euh…

Merlin réfléchit un instant, puis tout lui revient.

Il a dévalé les escaliers du chemin de ronde et couru en boitillant à travers la ville alors que l'orage éclatait et que la marée humaine se jetait à l'assaut des remparts sous un déluge de rochers et de balles de feu. Il se rappelle d'une explosion et d'avoir été soulevé dans les airs, puis plus rien. Il s'est réveillé dans un brouillard de fumée orange, est sorti en trébuchant du brasier, s'est dirigé vers le château avec les oreilles qui tintaient, plus très sûr de l'endroit où il était.

\- Ah, se radoucit le médecin. "Je comprends. Tu n'as pas envie de vomir ?"

\- Non, dit Merlin, presque penaud. "Je vais bien. Ça me pique juste un peu."

\- Heureusement, s'écrie Guenièvre, soulagée. "Je vais désinfecter ça et te mettre un bandage, et tu seras comme neuf.

\- Pas besoin de bandage, interrompt Gaius avec une esquisse de sourire. "C'est presque sec, Albion a juste essuyé les gouttes teintées de sang dans ses cheveux. Mon garçon, tu as une chance insolente. Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de cesser de te mettre dans ce genre de situations et tiens-toi tranquille ! Si tu veux absolument te rendre utile, reste à l'infirmerie."

\- Oui, c'est insupportable, _mon garçon_, appuie Albion en agitant son doigt d'un air mécontent.

Les adultes rient, Merlin se fait pardonner d'un sourire et l'incident est clos. Depuis les caves, on entend à peine le son de la bataille et la petite fille ne doute absolument pas que son père risque sa vie pour les défendre, là-haut.

Les gens somnolent, engourdis par l'attente.

Morgane s'est assise sur une couverture damassée que lui a donnée Guenièvre. Mordred a posé la tête sur ses genoux et a fini par sombrer malgré son orgueil de garçon presque adolescent. Elle lui caresse la joue, ses yeux pâles perdus dans un rêve ou un souvenir. Tout contre son cœur, sous son châle, elle tient le livre en lambeaux qui raconte l'histoire de Tristan et Yseult.

La Dolma finit par attraper Albion et la coince dans ses jupes, jusqu'à ce que l'inactivité forcée rappelle à l'enfant qu'elle est fatiguée. La petite fille s'enroule comme un petit chat dans les longs bras de sa nourrice et s'endort avec son ours en tissu blotti sous son menton.

Guenièvre a fait le tour des réfugiés, rassuré les uns, empêché les autres de se quereller, trouvé une parole pour encourager et calmer chacun. Quand elle a eu ordonné aux écuyers de cesser de s'entraîner, elle est allée faire un tour au caveau juste au-dessus de la caverne, là où est installée l'infirmerie. Les blessés ne cessent d'y affluer et elle s'est empressée de donner un coup de main. Puis, en voyant Merlin vaciller de fatigue sur ses longues pattes, elle a su qu'il était temps d'aller prendre un peu de repos et a entraîné le serviteur hors de la salle remplie de gémissements de souffrances.

Merlin dort profondément, maintenant, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amie qui contemple la cassette qu'Arthur lui a confiée avant d'aller se battre.

Chacun a pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux pour descendre dans le refuge et, parmi tous les trésors qu'il possède, le roi n'y a emmené une simple boite en bois de rose. La clé en est dehors, au cou d'Arthur, mais la reine n'a pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contient.

_Les lettres de Mithian et celles de Merlin._

Guenièvre joue doucement avec son alliance et avec l'anneau d'argent qu'elle a détaché du pommeau de l'épée et suspendu à son cou.

"_Deux fois sera ton cœur brisé…"_ avait dit la vieille femme mystérieuse dans la forêt.

Guenièvre commence seulement à comprendre ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

Elle soupire, cale son bras sur une aspérité de rocher en essayant de ne pas trop remuer pour ne pas réveiller Merlin et ferme enfin les yeux.

Quelques heures – _ou peut-être seulement quelques minutes_ – plus tard, les premiers rayons de l'aube percent les nuages au-dessus du château et la pluie se tarit, laissant une myriade de gouttelettes brillantes sur le champ de bataille.

Les murailles extérieures ont tenu bon, mais les pertes sont lourdes. Les corps des soldats en rouge et or jonchent les escaliers pêle-mêle avec les livrées jaunes de leurs ennemis, les toits de la ville basse dégagent de larges colonnes de fumée grise et épaisse, des lances brisées s'élèvent en vrac au pied des remparts, des cadavres surnagent dans les douves.

Odin cesse l'assaut alors que le soleil se lève et son armée dresse son campement hors de portée de tir mais tout autour de la ville meurtrie. Arthur rassemble ses hommes en comprenant que la chaleur torride de la journée leur accordera quelques heures de répit et les défenseurs de Camelot retournent péniblement à l'intérieur.

Tous ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés à se battre se précipitent vers eux. Ici une femme étouffe dans ses bras son frère dégoulinant d'eau et de sang ; là un père s'agenouille malgré sa plaie à la cuisse pour prendre dans ses bras un bambin aux boucles brunes et sa sœur qui renifle ; une jeune fille embrasse fougueusement son fiancé ; un vieillard serre la main de ses fils couverts de boue mais bien vivants et des larmes coulent dans sa barbe blanche.

Les paysans couvrent d'un regard admiratif les soldats qu'ils ont souvent critiqués pour leur solde gagnée à ne rien faire en ces temps de paix, les nobles font la révérence quand passent les chevaliers aux armures cabossées et aux capes déchirées.

Avant même que Guenièvre et Albion ne l'aperçoivent, Merlin s'est frayé en boitant un passage dans la foule et jeté au cou d'Arthur qui le serre brièvement contre lui avec un sourire soulagé. Le roi pose un baiser sur la joue de son épouse qui le scrute à la recherche de blessures, ébouriffe les cheveux blonds de sa fille qui l'examine avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes sale, Père, commente-t-elle. Puis elle touche avec précaution la boursouflure noirâtre sur son front et enlève vite sa main quand il tressaille malgré lui. "Pardon, Sire. Vous avez mal ?"

Merlin est déjà allé chercher un bassin, des linges propres et nettoie le visage de son maître après l'avoir obligé à s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Arthur se laisse faire sans protester, perclus et hébété de fatigue.

Gwaine et Perceval se présentent au rapport dès qu'ils ont fait soigner leurs propres égratignures. Sir Léon a dressé la liste des morts et l'apporte d'un air lugubre. Numéro Quatre ramène par la peau du cou Daegal qui ressemble à un afanc, recouvert de boue de la tête aux pieds, et le laisse tomber dans un coin où le jeune homme sombre aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Le roi leur ordonne de prendre quelques heures de repos pendant qu'Agravaine supervise les sentinelles qui les préviendront si l'assaut risque de reprendre. Les hommes s'effondrent sur des couchettes de fortune partout dans les cavernes, veillés par leurs familles. Les enfants se tiennent à peu près tranquilles, impressionnés par l'air grave des adultes. Albion fait de la broderie sous l'œil sévère de la Dolma, pendant que Guenièvre est à l'infirmerie où elle relaie Gaius. Le vieillard, exténué, a accepté à contrecœur d'aller s'étendre et Merlin le surveille, baignant le front ridé d'un linge humide.

Gwaine, cependant, ne va pas se coucher et s'attarde près du roi quand celui-ci, enfin seul, s'autorise à passer une main lasse sur son visage aux traits tirés.

\- Je sais, dit Arthur sans lever les yeux vers le chevalier barbu. "La ville basse ne supportera pas un second assaut."

\- Si vous le savez, alors pourquoi vous ne m'autorisez pas à prendre le_ Trou aux Vildorènes_ et à faire ce qui doit être fait ? riposte doucement Gwaine.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi _ici_. Parce que le premier poste doit être détruit et qu'il faudra aller au second pour lancer le signal et qu'un – _ou même deux !_ – cavaliers ont toutes les chances d'être pris avant d'y parvenir. Parce que c'est un pari trop dangereux et qu'on ne sait _même pas_ si nos alliés répondront.

\- Justement ! s'écrie le chevalier en étouffant sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des dormeurs ou des paysans. "Tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, on ne saura pas quelle est leur loyauté véritable envers Albion, s'ils ont simplement signé le traité et regarderont la curée de loin, ou s'ils se porteront au secours de Camelot."

Arthur soupire et cette fois il croise franchement le regard de son lieutenant et ami.

\- Ne me tente pas, murmure-t-il.

Un grognement lui fait tourner la tête et il découvre Numéro Quatre qui lui offre son épée.

\- Vous voyez, Derian ne sait pas de quoi je parle, mais il est volontaire pour aller chercher de l'aide, insiste Gwaine. "Et par ma foi, avec lui, je suis sûr d'y parvenir."

\- Quoi ? Et perdre mes deux meilleurs hommes d'armes, commence le roi qui s'interrompt alors que Perceval et Sir Léon surgissent de l'ombre.

\- Nous serons là, nous, dit le géant sans paraître offensé le moins du monde.

\- Sire, écoutez-le, ajoute le commandant frisé avec gravité. "La ville basse tombera à la prochaine bataille, c'est certain. Nous tiendrons trois, peut-être quatre jours contre une telle armée, pas plus longtemps. La seule chance de Camelot repose sur la venue de ses alliés. Il faut que les feux sur les montagnes soient allumés."

Arthur se tait pendant un long moment, puis il avale sa salive avec difficulté, regarde tour à tour chacun des hommes avec qui il a traversé tant d'épreuves, puis hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Gwaine et Derian, vous emprunterez le_ Trou aux Vildorènes_ avec deux chevaux. Galopez à bride abattue et que les dieux soient avec vous.

\- Où vont-ils ? demande une voix un peu voilée et ils se tournent vers Merlin dont les yeux bleus sont remplis de questions inquiètes. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, les villes-de-rênes ?"

\- _Vildorène_, rectifie le roi machinalement, avant d'ajouter d'un ton extrêmement sérieux : "Merlin, c'est un secret absolu. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. _Vraiment personne_."

\- Et Guenièvre ?

\- A elle, je le dirais moi-même.

\- Et votre oncle ?

Arthur hésite un instant.

\- Non, pas même à lui.

\- D'accord, répond simplement le jeune homme, et ils savent que rien ne pourrait le faire trahir le secret qu'ils vont lui confier.

_Il l'a prouvé._

Les six hommes montent au château et préparent discrètement quelques provisions et deux montures habituées à parcourir de longues distances au triple galop puis, au lieu de redescendre dans les grottes, s'enfilent dans une galerie qui s'ouvre derrière une porte en apparence condamnée, à la hauteur de l'infirmerie. Sur le sol de terre battue, les sabots des chevaux ne font aucun bruit. Les torches jettent des ombres sur les piliers et les poutres qui soutiennent le passage.

Après le drame d'il y a dix ans, Arthur a fait condamner les tunnels sous Camelot. Ce que Gwaine désigne par le _Trou aux Vildorènes_ – _et après qu'il l'ait surnommé ainsi, les quatre seuls au courant de ce passage secret ont pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi aussi_ – est un étroit labyrinthe sous le château, à peine assez grand pour laisser passer un cheval docile mené par la bride. Le chevalier barbu le compare aux terriers creusés par les bébés rats de légende qui hantent les contes d'horreur à la veillée.

En arrivant à l'endroit où une lourde porte de fer sépare la galerie de la cheminée en pente douce qui émerge derrière le rideau d'une cascade loin dans les bois, au-delà de l'armée campée à la surface, Arthur s'arrête et échange une poignée de bras chevaleresque avec les deux guerriers qui se sont portés volontaires pour cette chevauchée infernale.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

\- Merci à _vous_, Sire, riposte Gwaine avec un éclat ému dans ses yeux, derrière le sourire gouailleur qu'il affiche.

_Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance._

_Merci de m'avoir pris à votre service._

_Merci de me confier le salut de Camelot._

Perceval étouffe à moitié son ami en lui souhaitant bonne chance et Sir Léon le salue militairement, ses yeux remplis d'un tas de recommandations de prudence qu'il retient par respect pour le courage du lieutenant.

Numéro Quatre adresse un signe de tête bref et discipliné à l'officier, serre la main du géant et s'agenouille devant Arthur qui le relève.

\- Nous comptons sur vous, répète le roi. "Nos vies et celles du peuple sont entre vos mains."

Gwaine acquiesce, puis il s'approche de Merlin qui les contemple, frémissant de larmes contenues.

\- Hé, lance-t-il doucement. "Pas de panique, d'accord ? On ne part que quelques jours."

Puis il serre très fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- A bientôt, mon pote.

_Merci, Merlin._

_Merci d'être ce que tu es._

_Merci d'être devenu mon ami quand je n'étais rien._

_Merci d'avoir cru en moi._

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs du serviteur, les emmêle de son geste habituel, puis s'écarte et attrape son cheval par la bride tandis que Numéro Quatre s'approche de Merlin.

L'ancien meurtrier se penche et, sans faire de mouvements brusques, appuie son front contre celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci lève lentement ses mains et les pose sur le visage de Derian, dans un geste si digne, si simple, qu'il ressemble à une bénédiction.

L'Ombre Blanche rejoint ensuite le chevalier et tous deux s'apprêtent à franchir la porte lorsqu'une petite voix cristalline s'élève dans la pénombre.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Arthur sursaute et se retourne violemment.

Albion est en train de s'extirper d'un trou à peine assez large pour un renard.

\- D'où tu sors ? cingle le roi.

La petite fille se trouble à son ton furieux, met les mains dans son dos et baisse les paupières pour ne pas croiser les yeux alarmés de Sir Léon et Perceval.

\- Je… on jouait… je m'ai cachée… dans la grande salle secrète… et pis j'ai vu la lumière… la torche qui clignotait, comme ça, entre les rochers… je suis désolée… Père… Votre Majesté…

Merlin s'approche en trainant sa jambe raide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, dit-il gentiment avec une expression grave. "C'est un secret."

Albion se mord la lèvre.

\- Je dirais rien à personne, promet-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Gwaine sourit et donne la bride de son cheval à Numéro Quatre pour s'approcher de la fillette. Il se penche et lui adresse son clin d'œil signature, faisant descendre de quelques crans la tension dans l'air.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es la plus jolie damoiselle des cinq royaumes ? dit-il de sa voix la plus séduisante, en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Albion glousse malgré elle, sans voir qu'Arthur s'est radouci et qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Père a dit que si tu me fleurettes encore dans dix ans, il te fera pendre par les orteils à la plus haute tour du château, prévient-elle.

\- Ton père est un barbare, dit le chevalier barbu d'un ton léger. "Je ne cherche pas à mal, en plus, c'est juste mon cœur qui s'exprime naturellement devant un tel déploiement de bonté et de beauté, princesse."

L'enfant se tortille de rire.

\- Partez, mon seigneur, riposte-t-elle en battant des cils et faisant un geste négligent de la main comme elle l'a vu faire quantité de fois aux dames à qui l'homme faisait des avances. "Je ne soorais toolérer de telles parooles."

Gwaine pouffe de rire, puis redevient sérieux.

\- Accordez-moi seulement un baiser, car je pars pour une longue quête où seule votre pensée me soutiendra.

Albion le scrute en fermant un œil à demi pour discerner le jeu de la vérité, puis noue spontanément ses bras au cou du chevalier et lui plante un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Reviens vite, Gwaine, dit-elle. "Les coutures de mon ours sont toutes défaites, tu dois les refaire."

Il se relève et tapote la petite tête blonde.

\- A bientôt, princesse.

La porte tourne sur ses gonds en grinçant et les deux hommes disparaissent dans l'obscurité, la lumière de leur torche vite avalée par les ténèbres au premier détour de la galerie.

\- Retournons aux caves, nous devons être en forme pour la bataille de ce soir, dit Arthur solennellement.

Perceval et Sir Léon acquiescent en silence.

Merlin prend la main d'Albion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette _salle secrète_ dont tu parlais ? demande-t-il.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminent et elle pointe du doigt le trou duquel elle est sortie.

\- Elle est juste derrière le mur. Elle est TREEES grande, avec des tas de dessins gravés partout, et pis y'a l'épée.

\- _Quelle_ épée ? interroge Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une épée dorée toute emberlificotée dans des toiles d'araignée, explique l'enfant. "Et le soleil tombe juste dessus, c'est très joli. Elle est plantée dans une pierre, Père. Comme dans l'histoire."

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	33. L'Epée dans la pierre

**L'ÉPÉE DANS LA PIERRE**

* * *

Il règne dans la grande salle souterraine une odeur de lierre, de terre fraîche humide et de genévriers. Les massifs piliers sont noircis de traces de fumée, les gravures ouvragées recouvertes d'une fine couche de poussière brillante. De petites fleurs blanches et des fougères ont poussé dans les interstices sur le mur recouvert d'une fresque de pierre.

Au milieu, sous la douche de soleil qui tombe d'une trouée dans la voûte, se dresse un rocher.

Plantée dedans, comme un défi, comme une image surgie d'une légende, il y a une épée au pommeau doré, avec des inscriptions étranges sur la lame.

\- Ce sont des runes anciennes, a dit Gaius en les examinant avec sa loupe, avant de se redresser en faisant grincer ses articulations. "_Prenez-moi, jetez-moi_. Pas de doute, Sire, c'est l'épée perdue."

Arthur a écarquillé les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Dire qu'elle était là tout ce temps… cette caverne doit dater de l'époque où Camelot n'était qu'une forteresse en bois, ils devaient s'y réfugier en cas d'attaque.

Il s'est raclé la gorge, frotté la nuque.

\- Bon. Ce sera une salle supplémentaire, les gens seront moins entassés, c'est déjà ça.

\- Allez-vous vraiment les laisser entrer, Sire ? a protesté Geoffroy de Montmouth dont la mâchoire s'était enfin remise à fonctionner après être restée bloquée sur un –o- pendant un bon quart d'heure. "C'est un site d'une très haute importance historique ! Ces… ces incultes vont essayer de tirer l'épée du rocher !"

Le roi a eu un petit sourire mi-las, mi-amusé.

\- Eh bien, si quelqu'un y parvient, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon souverain qui règne sur Camelot, voilà tout.

\- Ils vont _l'abimer_ ! a piaulé le vieil homme chauve.

Arthur a levé une main pour exiger le silence.

\- Cette salle salubre suffisamment grande pour accueillir mille personnes est une _providence_ que nous n'aurions pu espérer, dit-il d'une voix sans réplique. "Elle nous permettra de mettre les blessés à l'abri si Odin franchit les remparts extérieurs et que ses catapultes commencent à pilonner le château. Peu m'importe ce qu'elle est, si les caveaux du trésor royal étaient assez commodes pour ça, j'y logerai du monde, en ces circonstances."

Il s'éloigne et distribue des ordres, et le pauvre historien éperdu se voit vite submergé par une foule curieuse, désespérée d'oublier la menace qui pèse sur Camelot.

Les enfants veulent toucher la lame émoussée, les ados essaient d'empoigner le pommeau richement travaillé, paysans et citadines se pressent autour du rocher, émerveillés.

Évidemment, l'épée ne bouge pas d'un pouce, même lorsqu'on s'y met à plusieurs pour la tirer du rocher.

Les chevaliers ne s'en approchent pas, de même que les soldats. Les hommes se sont recouchés et s'efforcent de se reposer. Les femmes installent de nouveaux grabats dans la grande salle confortablement sèche et aérée, puis s'assoient et pèlent des kilos de légumes. Quatre marmites énormes ont été pendues dans l'âtre pour préparer un ragout qui nourrira des dizaines de bouches à midi. Merlin et d'autres serviteurs apportent du bois, charrient des seaux d'eau, comptent des miches de pains et des roues de fromage, remplissent des pichets de vin, collectent les provisions pour les mettre en commun.

Au pied de la fresque de pierre, la Dolma s'est assise sur un tabouret et raconte une histoire à Albion, entourée d'une bonne cinquantaine de gamins, à genoux ou allongés sur le ventre, fils de nobles ou filles de manants confondus, tous passionnés par le récit épique que l'ancienne actrice met en scène avec moult bruitages et roulements des yeux.

\- Il y â de celâ bien longtemps, âvant que n'existent les cinq rôyaumes, cette terre était râvâgée pâr lâ guerre et lâ ruine. Mais un homme était déterminé à mettre fin à tout celâ.

\- Je sais, c'est Bruta, le premier roi de Camelot ! pépie Albion qui a déjà entendu cette histoire – _sa préférée_ – des centaines de fois. "Et son épée s'appelait Excla… Esca… Escalibur."

La Dolma lui caresse la tête puis reprend son récit.

\- _Excâlibur_. Il râssemblâ les anciens de châque tribu et divisâ le pays en plusieurs pârties. Châcun devrait respecter les frontières des autres et régner sur son domaine comme il le jugerait convenâble…

Les enfants écoutent attentivement, le menton dans les mains, la bouche entrouverte. Morgane aussi, depuis le mur contre lequel elle s'appuie, les bras croisés, ses longs cheveux de jais cascadant sur ses épaules. Un sourire ironique orne ses lèvres pâles et son regard de perle ne quitte pas la nourrice.

Mordred est assis en tailleur sur une couverture pliée et aiguise une épée avec soin, très droit dans la cotte de mailles un peu trop grande pour lui, ses boucles noires en désordre sur son front où brille un peu de sueur.

Il ne prête aucune attention au conte, ses étranges yeux bleus fixes comme s'il était en transe.

En face de lui, Agravaine est en train d'étudier un plan du château, penché sur une table.

\- Lorsque Brutâ était sur le pôint de mourir, il demandâ à être emmené à un endrôit secret. Là, âvec les forces qui lui restaient, il enfonçâ son épée dans une pierre. Si un jour le pays était à nouveau divisé, celâ deviendrait une épreuve pour chôisir un nouveau souverain. Seul un véritâble rôi de Câmelot pourrait tirer Excâlibur du rocher.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la lame scintillante à la lumière du soleil, sur son piédestal naturel au milieu de la salle immense. Les garçons soupirent, pensant à la gloire que leur apporterait cet exploit, les filles imaginent Bruta sous les traits d'un chevalier blond portant une cape rouge…

\- Alors Père pourrait la sortir, lui ? dit Albion d'un air pensif, fronçant son arcade sourcilière exactement comme le fait Arthur au même moment, dans une autre caverne, tandis qu'il écoute le rapport des sentinelles.

\- Ben oui, lance le fils de Sir Elyan. "Mais il n'a pas besoin de prouver qu'il est le roi, tout le monde le sait !"

La Dolma penche la tête de côté, un éclat mystérieux dans ses iris vert tilleul.

\- Vôici lâ fin de l'histôire. Âvant de pârtir pour Âvâlon, Brutâ prononçâ ces mots : _un jour, lorsque Camelot en aura le plus besoin, l'épée sera tirée du rocher par un homme qu'on appellera le "Roi Qui Fut Et Qui Sera". Il unira le pays de nouveau et régnera sur le plus grand royaume que le monde ait connu_. Lâ légende râconte que ce héros viendrâ guidé pâr lâ main d'un enfant et qu'il n'y en aurâ pâs de pâreil à lui.

Dans les yeux des gamins pétillent des étoiles. Tous se voient déjà rencontrer le guerrier un soir en rentrant des champs ou en revenant du marché, ou mettant pied à terre dans la cour d'honneur avec un cliquetis de son armure.

_Ils le prendraient par la main et l'emmèneraient au fond des caves, jusqu'à la caverne immense dont le plafond scintille comme la surface d'un lac pendant la nuit. Et là, devant eux, il tirerait l'épée de la pierre…_

Albion contemple son père qui traverse lourdement la salle et s'assoit sur une paillasse au milieu de ses hommes, comme un simple soldat. Il a l'air fatigué, ses traits tirés dissimulent mal son inquiétude, il est sale et ses épaules se sont un peu voûtées.

La lèvre inférieure de la petite fille tremble un peu.

Puis Merlin rejoint le roi de son pas boitillant, un gros oreiller dans les bras, son large sourire remonté jusqu'aux oreilles, et plaisante Arthur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne un air confiant.

Les yeux d'ambre s'éclairent à cette vision familière.

Son père n'est peut-être pas le colosse décrit par l'histoire, mais elle l'aime de tout son cœur. _Oh oui._ Et plus que tout, elle souhaite lui plaire et le servir. Elle décide qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un autre roi que lui, peu importe la gloire et les promesses d'Excalibur. Elle ne cherchera pas le chevalier mystérieux, elle choisit de croire en Arthur.

Elle détourne volontairement les yeux de l'épée et glisse des genoux de la Dolma qui la regarde s'éloigner d'un drôle d'air, un peu comme une mère oiseau s'enorgueillit de voir enfin ses petits s'envoler, puis enchaîne avec une autre histoire.

La jeune princesse, elle, trottine jusqu'à Guenièvre qui, un tablier noué à la taille, découpe d'épaisses tranches de lard. Elle grimpe sur un tabouret et lui propose son aide.

Tandis qu'Arthur s'endort enfin pour quelques heures sous la garde vigilante de son serviteur, Albion tartine de grosses noisettes de beurre sur du pain de seigle, à côté de la reine qui prépare le souper du peuple.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand le roi se réveille, l'épaule gentiment secouée par Perceval, il fait nettement plus sombre dans la grande salle et un parfum épais de viande bouillie et de chou a remplacé l'odeur légère et froide du sanctuaire.

Le feu brûle toujours dans la cheminée gigantesque, jetant des reflets rougeoyants sur les soldats de pierre qui arpentent la grande paroi.

\- Il faut que vous mangiez, Sire, dit le géant en lui tendant un bol fumant et une cuillère.

\- La bataille a-t-elle repris ? s'enquiert Arthur en frottant ses yeux ensablés et en faisant rouler ses épaules pour se dégourdir.

\- Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder. La chaleur s'est atténuée et la nuit ne tardera guère.

Le roi avale rapidement son repas, puis se lève. Merlin lui apporte de l'eau mais il trébuche, s'emmêle sur ses longues pattes et le bassin, l'eau, le serviteur, tout se retrouve étalé par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fabriques ? grommelle Arthur en aidant son ami à se relever. "C'était quoi, _ça_ ? Tu t'es fait un croche-pied à toi-même ? De mieux en mieux, _Mer_lin."

\- Désolé, bredouille le jeune homme, ses grands yeux bleus plus ahuris que jamais. "Je crois que j'ai perdu l'équilibre."

\- Une bonne chose que tu ne te sois pas trouvé sur les remparts, avec une coordination aussi – _splendide_… Non, tu nettoieras ça tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on… bref. Va chercher mes armes et mon bouclier, plutôt.

Merlin se hâte et Perceval le suit d'un regard attendri.

\- Il vous a trouvé un autre casque, Sire. Mais j'ai bien peur que votre tête ne soit trop grosse pour rentrer dedans.

Quelqu'un pouffe de rire et Arthur fait la moue.

\- _Oups_. Une bien malencontreuse façon de formuler les choses, glousse Léon qui s'approche d'eux.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Gwaine, soupire Arthur. "Il…"

Encore une fois, sa phrase reste en suspension, lourde de tout ce qui va – et pourrait – arriver cette nuit.

C'est le soir de la deuxième bataille.

A l'aube, quand résonne le souffle puissant du dragon, les combattants retournent à l'intérieur, épuisés et bien moins nombreux que lorsqu'ils ont quitté les grottes.

La ville basse est tombée.

Sous un déluge de feu et de flèches, ils ont lutté farouchement, ne reculant qu'un pas après l'autre, tassés derrière les portes jusqu'à ce que la gueule enflammée du bélier ne rompe les planches, les battants cloutés et les barres de fer. Beaucoup sont morts pour endiguer l'irruption des soldats ennemis.

Puis les barricades sont tombées une à une dans la ville qui empestait le souffre, le sang, l'agonie, la peur. Comme une coulée de lave, l'armée d'Odin s'est répandue entre les maisons, dévastant tout sur son passage.

\- Retraite, retraite ! a hurlé Arthur d'une voix rauque et suraigüe, lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne perdrait que davantage d'hommes s'il continuait cette lutte déjà perdue.

Ils se sont rapatriés derrière la seconde ligne de remparts, ont relevé le pont-levis alors que la première lueur de l'aurore glissait sur les tours encore intactes.

Le campement est maintenant installé sur la place du marché et les trébuchets sont tombés aux mains de l'ennemi. Figure maigre aux yeux hantés par les horreurs qu'il a vues, Daegal a réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur juste à temps.

La fumée sombre qui s'élève au-dessus de Camelot cache presque le soleil dans ses volutes qui empestent la chair grillée, le chaume, le bois et la paille, et ce nuage se voit de loin à travers la plaine, comme un oiseau noir dans la lumière dorée du matin.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

\- Ils sont encore en vie. Je le _sais_. Dépêchons-nous, marmonne Gwaine entre ses dents, et il talonne son cheval à bout de forces pour le pousser sur le chemin escarpé qui monte à travers la montagne.

Derrière lui, Numéro Quatre l'imite.

Le vent froid leur griffe la barbe, le nez, les yeux, se glissant avec un goût âpre au fond de leurs gorges. Leurs manteaux de laine grise s'envolent et les protègent mal des flocons qui tourbillonnent déjà à cette altitude.

Le premier avant-poste, à Stonewell, a été mis à sac comme Arthur l'avait prédit. Il s'en est fallu de peu que les deux cavaliers ne soient repérés par les hommes qui le gardaient.

La seule chance de Camelot les attend au col de Kemeray. S'ils peuvent allumer le bûcher là-bas, alors les feux se répandront de montagne en montagne. Mercia et Essetir seront prévenues en quelques heures par les relais et, par elles, la nouvelle ira à Nemeth au sud et en Gawant au nord.

Il suffira de deux jours pour que les armées alliées apparaissent sur les crêtes et Odin sera fou s'il croit qu'il peut combattre alors qu'il est assailli sur les flancs et par l'arrière.

_Deux jours._

_Il faut que Camelot tienne encore deux jours._

Gwaine pioche une pomme dans celles qu'il a bourrées dans sa sacoche avant de partir et croque dedans en se penchant en avant, les yeux plissés pour suivre le sentier étroit.

_Il va les sauver._

_Il va les sauver tous._

Des pierres roulent avec fracas derrière lui, un hennissement déchirant retentit, suivi d'un grognement de douleur.

\- Derian ! crie-t-il en se retournant, tirant sur les rênes sans se soucier de blesser les gencives sanguinolentes de sa pauvre monture.

Numéro Quatre lui adresse un signe de tête pour le rassurer, tout en se relevant avec peine. Son cheval s'est écroulé et a glissé un peu dans la pente. Il s'est sûrement cassé une patte et, à la façon dont l'Ombre Blanche se déplace, Gwaine comprend que l'homme a dû se blesser dans la chute, lui aussi.

Les yeux dilatés, la pauvre bête halète, les naseaux blancs.

\- Il va crever, dit le chevalier barbu. "Quelle pitié."

C'est tout, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de pleurer la mort d'un animal alors que les vies de milliers de gens sont entre leurs mains.

Numéro Quatre s'accroupit à côté de son cheval, pose sa main sur l'encolure qui tremble de peur, de fatigue et de souffrance. Il ronronne doucement, flatte le poil mouillé de sueur, défait avec précaution les sangles de ses fontes qu'il charge sur son épaule. Puis il tire son couteau de sa ceinture et le plante dans le cœur de la bête, très vite.

Il se relève, essuie la lame rouge de sang bouillonnant sur sa cuisse et suit Gwaine sur le sentier.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les femmes pleurent.

Arthur se refuse à contempler la salle qui s'étend devant lui, remplie de familles en deuil.

_956 hommes._

_956 âmes._

_956 morts._

Le nombre horrible lui martèle le cœur, résonne contre ses tympans comme une migraine atroce, un glas, une accusation.

Les femmes pleurent, mais elles ne disent rien. Pas une ne lui a lancé de regard de reproche, pas une n'a hurlé ou ne s'est débattue en tombant dans les bras de ses amies, de ses parents, alors qu'on lui ramenait le cadavre de son fils, de son mari, de son fiancé, de son frère, de son père.

_Deux batailles et déjà tant de pertes._

_Comment espérer, comment _croire_ qu'il est encore possible de survivre, comment imaginer rebâtir un monde où tant de gens manqueront ?_

Arthur ne connaissait pas tous leurs visages ni tous leurs noms, mais il se sentait vibrer à l'unisson avec eux lorsqu'ils hurlaient le cri d'attaque en se jetant contre leurs ennemis.

_Ce sont les siens._

_Ses soldats, ses chevaliers, ses enfants._

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, à l'écart dans la grande salle où les sanglots discrets le bercent comme le doux murmure de la mer, il n'ouvre pas les yeux, concentré sur la douleur.

_Il les a perdus._

_Tout est de sa faute._

De toutes ses forces, il voudrait être ailleurs, ne pas avoir cette responsabilité écrasante sur les épaules, revenir en arrière, faire un autre choix peut-être, changer le passé, ne pas être celui qui les conduit à leur mort.

Doucement, quelqu'un détache les mains qu'il presse contre son visage maculé de fumée et de sang et il voit les yeux de saphir de Merlin, remplis de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, chuchote le serviteur. "Ce n'est pas votre faute."

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge et il relève la tête, hébété.

Sir Léon est debout devant lui, avec un bandage en travers du visage qui cache le coup d'épée qui le laissera défiguré pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Sire, dit-il de sa voix ferme et posée. "Nous voulions juste vous dire qu'il n'est pas un homme parmi nous qui ne soit pas prêt à mourir pour vous. Nous vous avons juré allégeance."

Perceval est là, lui, aussi, son bras en écharpe, l'épaule luisante de l'onguent qu'on y a appliqué pour faire diminuer l'enflure rouge craquelée de bleue qui lui paralyse tout le côté gauche.

\- Nous portons les armes des Pendragon avec fierté, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. "Hier, aujourd'hui, demain - nous combattons en votre nom, Sire. Pour rétablir liberté et justice dans ce pays."

Guenièvre s'agenouille aux pieds de son mari, entrelace ses doigts usés de servante avec ceux calleux de l'homme d'épée, ses yeux noisette humides et fervents.

\- Nous pourrions affronter une armée mille fois plus nombreuse à mains nues pour vous, Sire. Vous n'êtes pas seul."

Merlin hoche le menton.

\- Nous sommes _ensemble_.

Arthur les regarde un à un, bouleversé par leur fidélité, leur amitié, la simplicité avec laquelle ils viennent – _encore une fois_ – le relever alors qu'il pense tout perdu.

Ses lèvres tremblent et il ravale ses larmes.

Il sent le courage de Lancelot flotter autour de lui, l'amour et l'espoir immense de Mithian qui l'enveloppent, il peut presque sentir la volonté farouche de Gwaine loin dans les montagnes.

Il se redresse, cale ses épaules courbaturées dans sa cotte de mailles déchiquetée et couverte d'éclaboussures écarlates, attrape le pommeau de l'épée plantée dans la terre à côté de lui.

Ses yeux de lin ont retrouvé leur clarté.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la Dolma serre Albion contre elle tandis que la petite fille émerveillée contemple son père qui se relève enfin.

\- Voici notre roi, souffle la nourrice.

* * *

oOoOoO

* * *

Accroupie dans un coin sombre, ses cheveux de jais défaits sur les épaules, Morgana, fascinée, fixe aussi Arthur de ses yeux de perle, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, le livre de l'histoire de Tristan et Yseult serré contre elle comme un petit enfant.

Agravaine lâche un reniflement de mépris et quitte la caverne comme une ombre, invisible, pressé, à longs pas agacés.

Il serre dans son poing un parchemin enroulé qui contient un plan du château.

Il erre un bon moment à l'étage de l'infirmerie, grinçant des dents et claquant la langue comme un chien qui a besoin d'être vermifugé, soulevant des boucliers et écartant des haies de hallebardes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, mon seigneur ?

Il se retourne lentement, un air complaisant peint sur ses traits un peu lourds. Une mèche grasse s'est détachée de ses cheveux soigneusement rabattus en arrière et tombe sur un de ses yeux noirs calculateurs.

\- Pourquoi donc cette faveur _jaune_ à votre bras ? Ne savez-vous pas que ce sont les couleurs de notre ennemi ? continue la voix amusée et froide. "Seriez-vous un traitre ?"

Agravaine fait la moue et soupire.

\- Ce que pense un enfant tel que toi m'importe peu, répond-t-il. "Tu ne sais rien. J'agis _toujours_ pour le bien de ce royaume."

Les yeux d'azur limpide de Mordred le mettent mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois qu'il les regarde en face. Il y a trop de vide dans ces prunelles éthérées, trop de profondeur, trop de questions sans réponses, trop d'accusations.

Le garçon lâche un rire sans joie.

\- Votre armure est si propre, Lord Agravaine, commente-t-il. "Ce ne peut être l'infirmerie ou les lavoirs que vous cherchez à cet étage."

\- Tais-toi et va-t'en.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi vous montrer si peu avenant ? Alors que je venais vous dire où est la porte que vous cherchez...

L'homme se raidit.

\- C-comment ? souffle-t-il.

Mordred sourit et passe la langue sur ses dents blanches. Ses yeux sont si clairs dans son visage de craie, sous ses boucles si sombres.

\- Ma _cousine_, mon seigneur, est une enfant bien turbulente. Il se pourrait que… par jeu… elle ait découvert… cet _endroit_… ce dernier tunnel pour lequel vous vous êtes usé les yeux sur les cartes et les plans de Camelot en prétextant les renforcer.

Sa voix devient glaciale.

\- Ce passage dont vous réclamiez la clé à ma mère.

Agravaine fait un pas en avant et agrippe le bras de l'enfant avec violence.

\- Où est-il ? siffle-t-il. "Tu dois me le dire ! Il en va de l'avenir de Camelot, du trône !"

Mordred fixe la main qui lui écrase la peau, jusqu'à ce que l'homme la retire comme si ce regard le brûlait.

\- Très bien, dit le garçon. "Je vous y conduirais."

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, puis guide l'oncle du roi jusqu'à la porte condamnée, cachée au plus profond des caveaux.

Gaius les voit traverser l'infirmerie, mais ne se pose pas de questions. La fatigue l'abrutit, ses cheveux blancs sont collés sur ses joues parcheminées et il essuie ses lunettes pour la millième fois, au chevet d'un blessé qui se meurt.

\- C'est ici, dit enfin Mordred en faisant un pas de côté pour qu'Agravaine puisse se glisser par l'entrée du souterrain.

\- Ce n'est même pas verrouillé ! ricane l'homme en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, attrapant une torche qui brûle contre le mur.

L'haleine fraîche de la terre l'accueille et il l'inhale profondément, gonflant le torse.

\- Il y a une autre porte, avertit Mordred. "Plus loin."

Agravaine lève un sourcil, puis se décide et suit la courbe du couloir secret, examinant les traces de sabots laissées par les cavaliers qui ont quitté la citadelle la veille.

\- Alors il a déjà envoyé quelqu'un, marmonne-t-il. "Arthur n'est pas aussi bête que je ne le pensais…"

La lueur enfumée danse avec son ombre sur les murs tandis qu'il marche devant Mordred.

Le garçon avance lentement, sans bruit, dans le dos de l'homme qui ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait suivi, ses yeux au reflet surnaturel écarquillés, une goutte de sang vermeille perlant à sa narine tandis qu'il serre son poing sur la courte épée qu'il porte à la ceinture.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	34. Destinée

**DESTINÉE**

* * *

L'une après l'autre, des gouttes d'eau suintent au plafond, lentement, puis tombent dans une flaque brunâtre.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Le bruit simple et creux se répercute dans toute la galerie.

Assis par terre près de la torche qui crachote une fumée jaune et sale, Mordred essaie de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur cogne violemment sous ses côtes et ses mains tremblent irrépressiblement.

Il lâche un petit rire cassé.

Puis vomit.

A côté de lui, dans une mare de sang noir, Agravaine a les yeux ouverts et fixes.

_Il l'a tué._

Au moment où l'homme s'est retourné après avoir examiné la porte cachée au fond du souterrain, l'enfant lui a enfoncé son épée au défaut de l'armure de toute la force de ses bras. Une gerbe rouge a giclé avec un bruit atroce de chairs déchirées et Agravaine s'est écroulé d'un air surpris, un cri de douleur étranglé dans la gorge.

Mordred sent quelque chose de visqueux et tiède couler le long de sa joue et il n'est pas trop sûr que ce soit du sang ou des larmes.

_Non, pas des larmes._

_Surtout pas des larmes._

Il se redresse en chancelant, ses doigts raclent la terre molle du mur pour s'y raccrocher. Ses jambes flageolent et l'arrière-goût de bile au fond de sa bouche lui donne la nausée.

Il ramasse la torche, les tempes battantes.

_C'est fait._

Le corps le nargue, étendu sur le sol ferrugineux, immobile. La peau du visage est blême, les joues si flasques. La lumière vacillante fait glisser des reflets dans les cheveux noirs du mort et dans ses yeux vitreux.

Il était très bavard dans le passage secret. Se parlait à lui-même d'un avenir si proche, d'un château loin des falaises austères de Meredor, de femmes aux seins moelleux et aux cheveux somptueux, d'une cascade de pièces d'or et d'une place attitrée à la cour. D'une vengeance enfin obtenue – _le père tue la sœur, l'oncle tue le fils _– et il gloussait d'une façon tellement contente, tellement vaine, tellement détestable que Mordred en avait mal aux dents.

_Il n'a pas prononcé le nom de Morgane une seule fois._

Quand il est tombé, il a eu à peine le temps de dire quelques mots avant que l'enfant, en retirant brutalement la lame, ne l'achève.

\- Fou ! Je t'aurais mis sur le trône. Tu étais mon…

Mordred a sifflé comme un serpent, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses jeunes crocs.

\- Non, a-t-il grondé d'une voix basse et rauque. "_Non_, je ne l'étais pas. Ma mère a aimé Alvarr et vous l'avez tué. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Je ne veux _rien_ de vous."

Pendant un instant, l'homme l'a fixé intensément – _pas un regard de trahison, non, mais un regard de surprise presque amusée_ – puis il s'est affaissé avec un gargouillis.

Mordred a senti ses forces se dissoudre comme une poignée de sable et il s'est retrouvé à genoux dans l'étroit passage secret rempli d'une odeur âcre et chaude, si forte qu'il en avait le vertige.

_Il l'a fait._

Il a tué l'oncle qui offrait à sa nièce de jolies parures et l'écoutait raconter ses malheurs, qui savait la calmer d'une phrase affectueuse quand elle était submergée par une colère proche de la folie, qui a su se rendre indispensable au point que sans lui Morgane ne sait plus prendre de décisions.

Il a tué le seigneur qui a fait condamner à mort un traine-misère aux cheveux bouclés dont le seul crime avait été de lire un livre d'amour courtois sur une plage, un jour où s'y promenait une princesse désespérée de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenne sa peine.

Il a tué l'ombre qui se glissait parfois dans la chambre de sa mère et dont les halètements de porc se mêlaient aux secousses sourdes du sommier et aux sanglots gémissants de la jeune femme.

_Il a tué Lord Agravaine._

_C'est fini._

Il est debout et son pire ennemi est là, au sol, vaincu.

Il a vengé sa mère.

Il les a libérés tous les deux de leur geôlier.

_C'est fini._

_Il est resté longtemps absent, sa mère doit s'inquiéter. Il faut qu'il y retourne, elle a besoin de lui._

Ses yeux bleus éthérés sont secs, inexpressifs, froids, même si son menton tremble comme celui d'un enfant qui va pleurer.

\- C'est fini, Mordred, dit-il à voix haute pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est bien."

Il crispe ses doigts sur le manche de la torche, essuie d'un revers de manche le sang qui a éclaboussé son visage, puis s'en va d'un pas vacillant.

Il a laissé l'épée souillée sur le sol et l'obscurité, très vite, engloutit le dernier reflet de la lame.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Tout n'est que fumée grise et épaisse, cris et clashs de métal, partout. Des flèches vrombissent et percent les outres remplies de graisse, de résine et de salpêtre que l'ennemi a jeté contre les murailles. Une flamme gonfle avec un rugissement, s'engouffre entre les créneaux et dans les meurtrières, consumant tout sur son passage comme un lion de feu. Des palissades et des poutres explosent, projetant des centaines de petits bouts de bois éclaté.

Daegal en a reçu un dans la joue et cette écharde le brûle plus que sa jambe écorchée en tombant dans les escaliers ou son poignet foulé. Il continue inlassablement de courir en suivant les ordres, la tête baissée, les cheveux dégoulinants de transpiration, sa chemise collée au dos. Il ramène des carquois pleins aux archers, transporte des marmites d'huile bouillie, s'accroupit entre deux soldats quand une volée d'oiseaux noirs tranchants traverse l'air, se relève et se dépêche de rejoindre l'autre bout du chemin de ronde avec le message de Sir Léon. Sa gorge est sèche, ses yeux pleurent dans cette fumée qui les irrite, quelques fois tous les sons s'évanouissent de ses oreilles tellement il est épuisé.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps ils se battent. Sûrement, l'aube ne devrait plus tarder – et avec elle, un peu de répit.

Daegal a à peine dormi la nuit dernière, hanté par les gémissements des mourants, les hurlements de douleur, les claquements du trébuchet et des visions d'yeux béants, de mains tendues, de corps déchiquetés.

_Si seulement tout ça pouvait s'arrêter._

_S'arrêter._

_S'arrêter…_

En face de lui, Arthur se bat comme un forcené. Son casque a été enfoncé par un coup et son nez sanguinolent a maculé de traces sombres le reste de son visage. On ne voit que ses yeux bleus brillants à la lueur suffocante des explosions.

Il sait que s'ils perdent les remparts cette nuit, il n'y aura plus que les murs du château et quelques portes à peine entre les réfugiés et l'ennemi. Ce sera un massacre.

_Il _faut_ qu'ils tiennent bon, encore une nuit._

_Demain, peut-être… demain l'aube verra peut-être arriver les secours._

_Si Gwaine et Numéro Quatre ont pu lancer le signal de détresse depuis le premier avant-poste à Stonewell, alors…_

Il sait que c'est impossible, alors il se bat avec encore plus d'acharnement.

_Ils tiendront._

_Une autre nuit, deux, trois même s'il le faut._

_Jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive._

Il ne laissera pas les femmes et les enfants périr aux mains des soldats d'Odin, même s'il faut pour cela que tous prennent une épée, y compris les paysans, les serviteurs et les jeunes écuyers.

Son surcot est déchiré et des mailles ont sauté sur son épaule, là où il a pris un coup de masse d'armes tout à l'heure. Il trébuche quand une nouvelle explosion fait trembler le chemin de ronde, croise un bras en protection devant son visage en tombant sur un genou.

Cette fois le feu grégeois tout droit jailli de l'enfer a frappé vraiment près, illuminant la nuit, envoyant par-dessus les créneaux une demi-douzaine de soldats. La palissade est éventrée, des cendres virevoltent de tous côtés, des flammes lèchent les débris et le mur suintant d'huile.

Il attrape un seau d'eau, se le vide sur la tête, court à travers la fumée pour prêter main forte à ceux qui se relèvent tant bien que mal, sonnés et à peu près indemnes. Des crochets ondulent dans l'obscurité comme des serpents de métal, s'agrippent à la pierre, et des braillements barbares annoncent un nouvel assaut.

Daegal, figé, regarde le roi se précipiter vers la brèche. Il a l'impression d'être sous l'eau.

_Plus un bruit, tous les mouvements sont ralentis, comme si la bataille se déroulait dans la vase d'un étang._

Il voit le beffroi poussé au bord des douves, les archers en joue avec les pointes de leurs flèches comme des feux-follets, leur chef qui baisse le bras, la balle de cuir lourde de sève visqueuse que vient de lancer le trébuchet…

_Et il sait que le roi va mourir, là, maintenant._

Alors il lâche tout ce qu'il tenait, il oublie ses blessures et ses contusions. Il grimpe sur le plus proche créneau et il court de pierre en pierre, léger comme un elfe, comme lorsqu'il dansait sur la corde raide de ses quatorze ans.

Les soldats, les flammes, les hurlements, les étincelles bleues, tout ne devient qu'un brouillard comme une foule de belles dames et de seigneurs dans leurs atours de fêtes. Il respire le fumet des rôtis et il entend la mélodie des vielles, les voix mélancoliques des ménestrels. Il cabriole dans les airs, les clochettes de son costume tintent légèrement…

… et il dégringole avec Arthur à travers la rampe de bois qui soutenait le chemin de ronde, tandis qu'un souffle d'or rugissant les enveloppe de sa chaleur infernale.

Pendant un instant, tout devient blanc et la voix joyeuse de Merlin l'appelle.

_"Reste à Camelot !"_

_Il aurait pu, oui. Faire le bon choix et vivre comme un être humain…_

_Mais il ne l'a pas fait._

_"Je t'en supplie, Daegal ! Sauve Arthur… ne les laisse pas lui faire de mal…"_

_Il quitte la cellule en tournant le dos au serviteur qui sanglote de peur et de douleur, pendu au plafond en attendant que la torture recommence, et qui ne pense qu'à son roi._

_Il est lâche._

_Mais plus maintenant._

_Pas aujourd'hui._

_"Regarde-moi, Merlin. Je te demande pardon... je ne me tromperai plus de chemin. Je te le promets. Je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Je vais faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie."_

_Il aperçoit les yeux bleus pleins de larmes…_

Puis un puits de souffrance l'engloutit et il ne sait plus rien.

Arthur roule sur le sol et se relève en titubant, étourdi par la chute, l'épaule démise par le choc. Il était sur les remparts, il est maintenant en bas. Il ne comprend pas.

Quelqu'un court vers lui et il cligne des yeux, hébété.

\- Sire !

C'est Sir Léon et il est plus pâle qu'un mort.

Il palpe le roi, s'assure qu'il n'est pas blessé ni brûlé en bredouillant des mots incohérents au sujet d'une explosion, puis il le lâche et s'agenouille au milieu des planches brisées et du tas de détritus qui a amorti la chute de son souverain.

Fébrile, il retourne un corps maigre et Arthur refoule une brusque nausée. Ce n'est qu'un amas de chairs carbonisées, et pourtant les dents y paraissent très blanches, comme celles d'un enfant, quand la bouche s'entrouvre pour gémir.

\- R…r'r…oi…

\- Tu l'as sauvé, petit, chuchote le chevalier très ému. "Tu as réussi. Tu es un héros."

Arthur s'agenouille avec difficulté. Il voudrait poser sa main sur l'épaule de son sauveur, mais il a peur de lui faire mal.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-il.

Les yeux ne voient plus, mais quelque chose passe sur ce masque horrible de peau à vif, presque comme un sourire ou un soupir de soulagement, et s'y fige.

\- Qui était-ce ? demande le roi à voix basse quand il comprend que le jeune homme qui vient de lui sauver la vie est mort. "Pourquoi un gamin comme lui est-il au combat ? J'avais ordonné que les écuyers restent à l'intérieur."

Sir Léon inspire profondément.

\- Ce n'était pas un écuyer, Sire. C'était Daegal.

Arthur avale sa salive.

\- Il a payé sa dette, murmure-t-il.

Il dégrafe ce qui reste de sa cape cramoisie déchirée et en couvre le corps d'un geste solennel. Puis il ramasse son épée et se relève.

\- Retournons-y, ordonne-t-il.

Il reste encore quelques heures avant l'aube et, à travers les volutes de fumée et les ombres des flammes, on distingue quelques étoiles brillantes sur la voûte d'encre, comme des paillettes sur le manteau d'un troubadour.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gwaine entortille la bride du cheval autour d'un arbuste et musèle l'animal d'un foulard, avant de suivre Numéro Quatre qui a commencé l'escalade de la paroi.

Les aspérités des rochers égratignent leurs doigts gourds. Ils ont enlevé leurs gants pour avoir de meilleures prises, mais le froid les transperce.

La nuit est glaciale, immobile. Pas un bruissement d'insecte, pas un cri d'oiseau. Pas un flocon ne tourbillonne et même la lune semble figée comme une goutte de mercure.

Quelques gravillons roulent sous la botte du chevalier et l'Ombre Blanche lui lance un regard de reproche par-dessous son bras, en se hissant sur une plateforme étroite.

_"Je sais"_, riposte Gwaine silencieusement. "_Je fais de mon mieux ! Je ne suis pas un ancien assassin formé à agir dans la plus grande discrétion !"_

_"Ça se voit"_, répondent les yeux noirs de Numéro Quatre, narquois. "_Vous êtes plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas comme un sanglier lourdaud."_

_"C'est ça. Non, pas du tout. Je peux être subtil – parfois."_

Gwaine souffle par les narines, rejetant en arrière ses cheveux bruns ondulés, et accepte la main que lui tend Derian pour se hisser à sa hauteur.

_"Et maintenant ?"_

Les doigts de Numéro Quatre voltigent, expliquant la stratégie. Gwaine approuve d'un hochement de tête. Puis il tire doucement son épée, glisse son pouce le long de la lame.

_Peu importe ce qui se passera._

_Il faut que le bûcher soit enflammé cette nuit pour que Camelot reçoive de l'aide._

Il croise le regard de l'Ombre Blanche, dans lequel se reflète la lune pâle, et un sourire s'esquisse dans sa barbe hirsute.

Spontanément il serre le bras de l'homme qu'il a longtemps tenu pour responsable de la mort de Lancelot.

_"Ensemble ? Pour Camelot."_

_"Ensemble"_, acquiesce Numéro Quatre. _"Pour Merlin."_

Ils escaladent les derniers mètres jusqu'au sentier escarpé qui mène à l'avant-poste, se glissent derrière la tour de pierres en haut de laquelle se dresse le bûcher, s'accroupissent pour écouter.

_"Un soldat."_

_"Non, deux. Un troisième à l'intérieur."_

_"Ce n'est pas l'accent de Camelot."_

_"Des tombes fraiches, là-bas, à droite."_

_"Odin a pris Kemeray aussi, alors. Le chien ! Il avait tout prévu !"_

Les sourcils froncés, Gwaine serre les poings et amorce un mouvement pour s'élancer sur la sentinelle dont ils voient l'haleine comme un petit nuage de vapeur dans le rectangle de lumière qui se découpe devant la tour.

Numéro Quatre le retient.

_"Si on le tue, l'autre va sonner la cloche et déclencher l'alerte."_

_"Et alors ? S'ils viennent, il suffira de tous les tuer. Et ensuite, le bûcher !"_

Le front de Derian se plisse.

_"Crétin ! Ils l'inonderont…"_

Gwaine rigole.

\- Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement quand tu me traites de crétin.

Les yeux de l'Ombre Blanche s'agrandissent, alarmés, mais le chevalier s'est déjà redressé et s'approche de la sentinelle d'un pas nonchalant, son épée à la main.

\- Hé ! Salut à toi, camarade.

Le soldat en livrée jaune le fixe d'un air stupéfait, puis cherche fébrilement le sifflet qu'il a autour du cou tout en pointant sa lance sur l'intrus.

\- Sans rancune, mais t'as pas choisi le bon roi, continue le chevalier qui fait tourner sa lame sur son poignet d'un souple moulinet.

Il redevient sérieux une fraction de seconde et frappe sans hésiter. Puis il enjambe le blessé et entre dans la tour, suivi par Numéro Quatre qui lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Ils montent rapidement les marches, leurs épées à la main, abattant les soldats qu'ils rencontrent sans s'y reprendre à deux fois, aussi meurtriers et efficaces que deux faucons.

En haut de la tour, ils s'arrêtent de part et d'autre de la porte et se consultent du regard avant de l'enfoncer ensemble et de se ruer sur le toit.

Vingt hommes les y attendent, rangés en plusieurs demi-cercles, leur barrant l'accès au bûcher. Leurs armures luisent sous la lune.

\- _Tch_, lance Gwaine. "Mauvais joueurs."

Numéro Quatre se redresse et fait rouler ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est l'occasion de prouver à Arthur qu'un chevalier de Camelot vaut largement dix hommes au-delà de n'importe quelle frontière.

L'Ombre Blanche retrousse ses lèvres comme un loup qui sourit et un sourd grondement monte de sa gorge.

Et après ça, le toit devient un tourbillon de gouttelettes de sang, un théâtre de râles et de gémissements étouffés, un maelström d'éclairs de métal et de capes sombres qui tournoient.

Le rire insolent de Gwaine résonne dans la nuit glaciale et l'haleine de Numéro Quatre se mêle aux souffles de leurs ennemis. Ils sont couverts de sang mais ils ne cèdent pas, ils ne plient pas, ils se relèvent toujours. Le fantassin s'appuie sur l'épaule du chevalier pour balayer un groupe, l'ancien ivrogne bondit en s'aidant du genou de l'ancien assassin pour tomber sur ceux qui les attaquent.

Ils sont partout – ils ne sont que deux – et les soldats d'Odin reculent malgré eux, dépassés par ce nombre formidable, par cette force désespérée.

Dos à dos, ils luttent sans faiblir, comme si aucune blessure ne comptait.

Et lorsque l'aube commence à poindre, au loin, comme une douce lumière qui se répand sur la plaine et se moire sur les montagnes blanches, un chemin d'or qui traverse la terre et fait reculer l'ombre, ils sont les seuls encore debout.

\- C'est fini, hoquette Gwaine avec un gloussement étranglé.

_"On a réussi."_

Le chevalier titube jusqu'au bûcher, s'agrippe aux barreaux de l'échelle pour grimper jusqu'à l'arche au-dessus du tas de bois. Il pousse un cri de rage lorsqu'il y parvient.

\- Ils ont tout vidé !

Numéro Quatre le rejoint d'un saut et serre les poings en voyant qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen d'allumer le feu qui sauvera Camelot.

Le soleil se lève en les éblouissant et, très loin tout en bas, ils aperçoivent un nuage de fumée macabre.

\- Non, gémit Gwaine. "NON !"

Numéro Quatre réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_"Le cheval ! C'est suffisamment de graisse. Une des torches… On peut encore y arriver !"_

Ils dévalent les escaliers de la tour, se précipitent le long du sentier jusqu'à l'endroit où ils ont caché la monture. Gwaine détache le hongre et l'animal s'ébroue, agite ses oreilles et donne un coup de tête amical à son cavalier.

\- Désolé, mon vieux, murmure le chevalier en appuyant son front contre la joue du cheval. "Mais tu seras un héros. Grâce à toi, Camelot sera sauvée…"

Il fait un pas de côté et soudain la montagne caressée par les rayons roses de l'aurore devient un brouillard gris.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

Il cligne des yeux et distingue le visage grave de Numéro Quatre.

\- Je suis blessé, c'est ça ?

Il baisse le regard et lâche un petit rire amer.

\- Ah.

En s'enfuyant, l'adrénaline lui donne un coup en traître derrière les genoux et il vacille. Il lâche la bride du cheval et sa main vient inconsciemment se presser contre le trou béant dans son flanc.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment…

Il coule sur le sol, rattrapé juste à temps par Derian qui s'agenouille à côté de lui. La douleur arrive, sournoise, enflant avec chaque respiration maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle devrait être là.

Il sent ses chausses trempées, le vent glacé qui effleure la plaie et joue dans les fils déchirés de sa tunique, les anneaux froids de sa cotte de mailles sur sa peau fiévreuse.

Son cerveau s'obscurcit et il lutte pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Dépêche-toi, balbutie-t-il, repoussant la main de Numéro Quatre qui veut examiner la blessure. "Vite… Camelot… le bûcher…"

La crinière du cheval lui frôle le visage quand l'animal se penche vers lui. Il lui embrasse les naseaux, puis agrippe le licol, cherche son compagnon de voyage et lui fourre les rênes dans les doigts.

\- Le peuple… Arthur… Merlin…

Derian hésite. Puis, très vite, il presse le bras de l'homme à terre et s'éloigne en entraînant le hongre.

Dans la lumière si claire et si pure, Gwaine écoute les sons en essayant de calmer sa respiration sifflante et difficile.

Le clapotis des sabots dans la tour résonne étrangement dans le silence immaculé de la montagne. Il n'entend pas le râle d'agonie du cheval et devine plutôt qu'il ne distingue le claquement des pierres pour obtenir l'étincelle.

Il renverse la tête en arrière, aperçoit entre les brindilles de l'arbuste la fumée qui s'élève, épaisse et huileuse, guette les flammes mais elles ne viennent pas.

Il est si épuisé que des larmes de frustration perlent à ses yeux.

_Ce bûcher va-t-il s'allumer un jour ?_

Il sent ses forces diminuer si vite.

_Verra-t-il l'espoir s'allumer de montagne en montagne ?_

_Saura-t-il s'il a accompli sa mission ?_

_Va-t-il mourir ici, bêtement, en ayant échoué absolument tout dans sa vie ?_

Un feu crépite près de lui, il y a longtemps, pendant une nuit où tout semblait perdu.

Un sourire plie ses lèvres décolorées et il esquisse son geste habituel du menton pour rejeter ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

"_Nul ne peut changer sa destinée."_

Il est aux pieds d'une tour en ruines et des yeux translucides regardent jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Il glousse d'un rire ironique.

_"Ce qui était écrit sera, mais c'est de ton courage dont on se souviendra."_

Il tousse, entrouvre les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, cette vieille folle ? marmonne-t-il.

Il fait grand jour, maintenant.

Le pays tout entier est baigné de lumière.

_"Lorsque viendra la dernière aurore, ne crains pas, tu n'as pas échoué."_

Lorsque Numéro Quatre revient, Gwaine est toujours assis sous l'arbuste. Les paupières closes, il semble dormir, les mains croisées sur le ventre, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

Il est mort.

De montagne en montagne, les feux s'allument pour aller réclamer de l'aide pour Camelot.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

_"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien, pour une fois ?" murmure une voix._

_"Oui. C'est fini. Tu as réussi."_

* * *

Merlin tressaille, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve. Désorienté, il lève ses yeux bleus vers son grand-père qui vient de lui secouer l'épaule.

\- Ils m'appellent… murmure-t-il.

Gaius jette un coup d'œil las autour de lui. Il y a tant de blessés qui gémissent et supplient autour d'eux. Il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux noirs de son petit-fils.

\- Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous, mon garçon, dit-il doucement. "Allez, va te reposer… et lave-toi un peu, tu as du sang jusqu'aux oreilles."

Le jeune homme hoche le menton, mais il ne bouge pas.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue et Gaius se penche, la cueille du bout des doigts.

\- Merlin ?

Le serviteur a de nouveau les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Le médecin de la cour lui tâte le front machinalement, puis s'assoit péniblement sur le lit qui vient d'être vidé – on amènera bientôt un autre blessé pour remplacer le mort qui a été évacué.

\- Va dormir un peu, veux-tu. Tu as bien travaillé. Tu n'en peux plus, regarde…

Merlin secoue la tête et essuie les autres larmes qui débordent sur ses joues, silencieuses, sans qu'il les comprenne ou puisse les enrayer.

\- Ils m'attendent…

Gaius plie son sourcil.

\- _Tu_ les attends, rectifie-t-il. "Je sais. Mais tu seras plus utile si tu es en forme quand Arthur reviendra, tu sais. Écoute, je…"

Un brouhaha soudain à la porte de l'infirmerie attire leur attention et Merlin se dresse d'un bond en apercevant le roi que Sir Léon et Sir Elyan soutiennent.

\- Arthur !

Il court à travers les paillasses, se précipite et se fige soudain sans oser toucher l'armure cabossée et maculée de sang. Son ami lui adresse un sourire las sous ses cheveux blonds aux mèches brûlées et il ouvre les bras.

Merlin s'y jette aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes sauf !

\- Je le suis, souffle le roi en le serrant contre lui. "Je le suis. La citadelle aussi."

L'aube se glisse par un soupirail, comme un voile ruisselant d'or.

Camelot est jonché de morts et de décombres, mais les remparts ont tenu.

Ils ont gagné un jour de plus.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	35. Pour l'amour des nôtres

**POUR L'AMOUR DES NÔTRES**

* * *

C'est le dernier jour du monde.

Cette nuit, ils livreront leur quatrième bataille et si personne ne vient à l'aube, alors ils mourront tous.

Odin a fait lancer des cadavres par-dessus les remparts et proclamé qu'il n'épargnerait personne si le roi ne se livrait pas.

Arthur a hésité, un instant, puis a décidé de ne pas accepter. La parole du roi de Cornouailles n'a aucune valeur : son sacrifice ne garantirait pas les vies de la reine, de la princesse et des milliers de sujets terrés dans les caves.

Non, il vaut mieux lutter, jusqu'au bout. Il reste encore une chance que Gwaine et Numéro Quatre aient pu accomplir leur mission, que Mercia et Essetir volent au secours de leur allié, que toute la situation soit retournée.

_Une dernière chance._

_Et s'il faut mourir, alors autant que cela soit l'épée à la main._

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais son peuple partage son avis. Certains ont entendu parler du marché que proposait Odin et beaucoup sont venus supplier Arthur de ne pas se rendre.

Les gens de Camelot connaissent leur souverain : ils ont foi en lui. Les promesses de l'ennemi sonnent comme des menaces aux oreilles des paysans et des nobles qui ont vu en dix ans changer leur pays et s'accroître leurs frontières sous la houlette ferme et aimante d'Arthur Pendragon.

_Maintenant qu'ils ont goûté à cette liberté, ils ne veulent pas d'autre roi._

_Même si cela veut dire qu'ils devront protéger cette terre avec leurs propres forces._

Les soldats ont distribué des lances et des cottes de mailles. A ceux qui ne savent pas manier l'épée, on a donné des fourches, des haches, des gourdins. Les chevaliers ont répartis les hommes en groupes en fonction de leurs âges et de leur expérience.

Le plus jeune compte à peine douze printemps, le plus vieux a vu plus de soixante-dix hivers. Ils sont paysans, rétameurs, orfèvres, marmitons, drapiers. Il y a de la peur dans leurs yeux, mais aussi une volonté farouche de survivre. Quelques femmes ont insisté pour se joindre à eux : des veuves qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, de solides filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, l'épouse de Perceval, la cuisinière.

Arthur a donné son accord malgré les mouvements de tête désapprobateurs de ses conseillers et de plusieurs capitaines : il sait que rien ne donne davantage de force qu'une conviction et qu'ils auront besoin d'autant de volontaires qu'ils pourront en trouver.

Dans la grande salle aux massifs piliers gravés, tout est calme, maintenant.

L'après-midi s'achève, étendant un rayon de soleil fauve jusqu'à la pierre dans laquelle se dresse l'épée de légende. Des particules de poussière tombent en scintillant du trou dans le plafond.

Inlassables, les tambours résonnent dehors et leur rythme sourd s'entend dans les cavernes comme les battements d'un cœur.

Quelque part, dans un coin, un ménestrel pince doucement les cordes de son instrument et sa voix monotone, solitaire, s'élève comme un oiseau qui survole les réfugiés.

_\- "Ami, entends-tu l'appel du dragon souffler sur nos plaines ?"_

Arthur traverse les salles, s'arrête près des uns et des autres pour leur sourire, donner quelques mots d'encouragement, tapoter une épaule – observant le cœur serré la résignation digne dont tous sont revêtus.

Un vieillard prend dans ses mains noueuses les doigts déformés par les rhumatismes d'une très vieille paysanne dont les cheveux sont aussi blancs que des fils d'ange.

Un potier au visage crevassé de cicatrices par la petite vérole suçote sa pipe de noisetier, les yeux perdus dans un songe. A côté de lui, un garde en livrée rouge et or fait sauter un jeu de dés dans sa paume, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Sous les yeux de son épouse qui peine à retenir ses larmes et des deux petites filles aux boucles crépues pressées dans ses jupes, Sir Elyan ajuste les courroies du plastron d'acier qui protègera le torse de son fils et l'enfant se tient très droit, très grave. Son casque un peu trop grand lui tombe sur le nez.

Le troubadour module les paroles comme une berceuse lointaine.

_\- "… vois-tu au loin brûler les tours blanches…" _

Perceval, assis en tailleur, a cessé un instant d'aiguiser son épée pour poser un regard plein d'amour sur sa toute petite femme qui termine de brosser ses longs cheveux qui lui font comme un manteau doré. Ses fins sourcils sont arqués pendant qu'elle se concentre pour tordre les lourdes tresses et les attacher pour ne pas être gênée pendant les combats.

La marchande de chandelles qui a donné naissance hier à son bébé le berce en murmurant des promesses. Elle est coiffée d'un turban de futaine bleue dont s'échappe une mèche ondulée. Une larme coule sur sa joue, sans bruit.

Georges cire ses bottes avec application, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde à ce moment précis. Un épi s'est retroussé dans ses cheveux roux d'ordinaire soigneusement peignés. Ses taches de rousseur ressortent encore plus que d'habitude sur son visage très pâle.

Les notes de musique s'égrènent comme la pluie.

_\- "… j'ai trouvé un roi digne en vérité…"_

Will râle en serrant sa ceinture. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit, avec le morceau de viande séchée qu'il mâchouille. Le jeune écuyer a répandu toutes ses affaires autour de lui, comme un adolescent boudeur. Il déborde d'énergie, mais il y a un peu de crainte au fond de ses yeux ombrageux.

Un guerrier coiffé d'une queue de cheval est assis avec deux de ses enfants sur les genoux, une fillette d'une dizaine d'année appuyée contre son bras. Il leur parle et sa femme à côté de lui tricote en reniflant malgré le sourire qu'elle lui adresse.

_\- "… une damoiselle qui a pour nom foyer…"_

Tyr, le palefrenier aux bonnes joues et au collier de barbe noir, a le menton qui tremble tout en se glissant dans une armure un peu étroite pour son ventre replet. Il n'a pas mangé, trop barbouillé, et ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil timides autour de lui, tout en crispant les lèvres pour rassembler son courage.

Geoffroy de Montmouth est assis à une table, empêtré dans ses longues robes brunes, et relève sa tête chenue de temps à autre, trempant au passage sa longue plume d'oie dans l'encrier. Concentré, solennel, il rédige avec une émotion respectueuse l'Histoire qui s'écrit devant ses yeux, aujourd'hui, ce soir.

La complainte du ménestrel flotte sous les voûtes de pierre.

_\- "… dans les étoiles, j'ai lancé une pièce d'or…"_

Avec une lanière de cuir et quelques-unes des fleurs blanches qui poussent dans les aspérités de la paroi rocheuse, une jeune fille a confectionné une couronne de mariage. Accrochée au bras de son fiancé, vêtue d'une robe de toile rose très simple sur laquelle est encore noué son tablier, elle se tient devant le chef de leur village qui se racle la gorge avant de leur faire prononcer leurs vœux.

Une couverture drapée pudiquement autour de son corps sec et musclé, les mains sur les genoux et ses bouclettes vénitiennes rebroussées par le pansement qui lui barre le visage, Sir Léon attend que la Dolma ait terminé de repriser sa chemise. Il bavarde avec animation, intarissable au sujet de ses trois filles, tellement reconnaissant qu'elles soient en sécurité à la campagne avec leur mère. La nourrice l'écoute avec patience tout en tirant sur son aiguille.

_\- "… ma mie, attends, ô espère encore…"_

Guenièvre, vêtue d'une chemise de lin blanc, la fourrure moirée d'un lièvre jetée en travers des épaules, répète les mouvements de base en faisant tournoyer son épée. La lame étincelle un instant, jetant des paillettes dans ses cheveux frisés si sombres et des reflets sur sa peau bistre satinée tandis qu'elle plie la cuisse et tend le bras, tourne sur elle-même avec force et souplesse. Albion l'imite, gracieuse comme une libellule, avec sa dague miniature. De petites mèches d'un blond duveteux se sont échappées sur sa nuque et effleurent le col brodé de sa tunique bleue. Ses mains potelées serrent très fort le manche incrusté d'or et ses yeux d'ambre remplis d'admiration ne perdent pas un seul des mouvements de la femme courageuse et belle qui retrouve peu à peu son adresse d'autrefois.

_\- "… pour la gloire, pour la mort, pour Albion…"_

Tout en les observant, le barbier de la cour range ses outils avec délicatesse dans leur étui de cuir usé par les années. Un tonnelier passe sa paume calleuse sur les fûts poussiéreux rangés le long du mur, puis remplit avec soin des chopes et des timbales de cidre mousseux. Il distribue sans éclats cette dernière tournée après avoir reçu un signe de tête d'assentiment de l'intendant du château, aidé par le tavernier de l'auberge du _Soleil Levant_ et des filles de joie qui ont le cœur gros.

Un homme maigre, au long nez blafard et aux cheveux épars, fait danser des marionnettes aux costumes défraîchis devant les yeux éblouis d'un garçonnet qui s'enfonce un doigt dans la narine et de sa sœur qui tête son pouce en penchant la tête de côté, des grappes de boucles châtains en désordre sur ses joues rondes.

_\- "… je me battrais jusqu'aux rivages d'Avalon…"_

Gaius est assis au bout d'un banc sur lequel est étendu Merlin. Le très vieux médecin caresse doucement le visage pâle de son petit-fils qui dort et, de temps à autre, un long soupir lui échappe. Ses yeux embués par l'âge ne voient pas vraiment la grande salle souterraine. Il marche dans ses souvenirs, accompagné de ses regrets, incapable de laisser le passé de côté, émerveillé par le cadeau qu'il n'a pas mérité et que lui ont fait un fils qu'il a trahi et une jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée…

\- Gaius ?

Le vieillard relève sa tête lasse.

\- Sire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Arthur s'accroupit en secouant le menton.

\- Rien, répond-t-il. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous aviez tout ce dont vous aviez besoin."

Il écarte une mèche noire sur le front de son serviteur, sourit sans s'en rendre compte, les bras croisés sur ses cuisses.

\- Il dort, marmonne-t-il. "Ce soir, on se bat jusqu'à la mort et lui, il _dort_ comme un bébé… montrez-moi un homme plus en paix avec sa conscience, je ne vous croirai pas. C'est vraiment le plus courageux de nous tous..."

Gaius acquiesce sans rien dire. Il ne veut pas inquiéter le roi en lui avouant que Merlin a vomi le peu qu'il avait avalé aujourd'hui, bouleversé et épuisé par la bataille qui s'est livrée à l'infirmerie pour sauver les patients gravement brûlés.

C'est une chose de soigner les blessures habituelles, ç'en est une autre de voir arriver ces corps aux chairs noircies et purulentes, de supporter les sanglots des hommes habitués à serrer les dents quand on recoud leurs plaies.

Merlin ne pleurait plus, à la fin de la nuit. Ses traits anguleux avaient pris une expression amère, marquée d'une douleur sourde et contenue, que Gaius trouve insupportable.

_Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre cela, à voir son innocence arrachée par cette guerre qui brise les adultes – et Merlin, qui ne comprend pas la méchanceté des humains, encore plus que n'importe qui._

Arthur se relève, presse un instant l'épaule du vieux médecin.

\- Quand il se réveillera, dites-lui que j'ai besoin de lui pour enfiler mon armure.

Le vieillard le retient par la manche, presque involontairement.

\- Sire… ne le laissez pas monter sur les remparts, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas sa place, il…

\- C'est ce qu'il souhaite, Gaius, interrompt doucement le roi en dégageant son bras. "C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour lui. Le laisser combattre à mes côtés, comme un égal – comme un frère. Lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui, que je vois sa valeur. L'autoriser à mourir à mes côtés."

Quelque chose s'étrangle dans la gorge de Gaius et ses bajoues ridées tremblotent tandis que ses yeux âgés, si clairs, supplient le roi.

\- Ne le laissez pas mourir, souffle-t-il. "Je vous en prie, Sire. Ne permettez pas qu'on me le prenne… vous avez Guenièvre et Albion, mais il est tout ce qu'il me reste… s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… s'il revenait encore _comme ce jour-là_… je ne me pourrais jamais me le pardonner…"

Arthur détourne la tête pour cacher son émotion.

\- Ce que cette bataille prendra, Gaius, nul n'en est responsable, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Mais je vous promets que je le protègerai aussi longtemps qu'il me restera un souffle de vie."

Il s'éloigne rapidement, respire profondément plusieurs fois, aide une grand-mère bossue à regagner sa place auprès de l'âtre, discute quelques instants avec deux chevaliers, jette un coup d'œil au cône de soleil qui tombe au milieu de la salle.

La lumière baisse et des insectes virevoltent en bruissant, éparpillant les grains de poussière brillants autour du pommeau ancien de l'épée dressée dans le roc.

La chanson du troubadour est terminée.

Il fera bientôt nuit.

Il sent le regard intense de quelqu'un entre ses omoplates et se retourne, sourit en découvrant Mordred mussé dans un tas de couvertures comme s'il avait froid. Il s'approche de son neveu, s'assoit au pied d'un large pilier, à côté de lui.

\- Hé, dit-il gentiment. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, caché là ?

\- Je ne me cache pas, répond sèchement le garçon.

Il y a des traces de terre sur ses joues, sa cornée est rouge et enflée, il s'est mordu la lèvre et ses vêtements dégagent une vague odeur de rance.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serre.

\- Je suis désolé… murmure-t-il.

L'enfant hausse un fin sourcil noir comme un coup de pinceau et ses étranges yeux bleu pâle reflètent son incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le roi n'essaie pas d'éviter ce regard qui le perce.

\- Pour tout ça. Le siège, les combats, la peur que tu dois ressentir… tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre tout ça. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose pour Morgane de rentrer à la maison et… voilà que je ne fais que la jeter à nouveau au milieu d'une guerre. Ma pauvre sœur…

Mordred le fixe sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

\- Vous l'aimez, en fait, dit-il soudain d'un ton abrupt.

Arthur a le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

\- _Bien sûr_, riposte-t-il enfin.

\- Mais vous avez tué ma tante Morgause.

Le roi fronce les sourcils à son tour.

\- Oui, parce qu'elle a tenté d'assassiner notre père et causé la ruine de Camelot. Je ne l'ai pas condamnée parce que j'en avais envie, mais parce que c'était la seule solution. Elle était folle de rage et ne cherchait qu'à causer davantage de destruction. Et elle empoisonnait l'esprit de Morgane. C'était la seule façon de l'arrêter.

\- Pas parce que vous en aviez envie, répète distraitement l'enfant.

\- Non, confirme Arthur sourdement.

Mordred hoche lentement le menton.

\- Vous êtes un bon roi, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Je te remercie, répond son oncle un peu estomaqué.

Il sourit, se penche et ébouriffe les cheveux poisseux de sueur du garçon.

\- Et toi, tu es très courageux. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, jeune homme.

Dans les yeux d'azur de Mordred palpite quelque chose qui ressemble à l'aile d'un oiseau.

\- Sire, ce sera un honneur de se battre à vos côtés, dit-il maladroitement, en se redressant.

Arthur incline la tête.

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi aussi.

Dans le silence qui suit, le roi se perd dans des pensées dont il est soudain tiré par les piaillements courroucés de Morgane. Il se lève vivement, imité par Mordred, se hâte en direction du tohu-bohu, tranche à travers la foule pour savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Ils ont pris mon livre ! hurle sa sœur, ses yeux de perle lançant des éclairs.

\- S'pas vrai, Vo'te Maj'sté, proteste une grosse femme en face d'elle, les poings sur ses hanches volumineuses, les joues rouges de colère sous sa coiffe sale. "J'sa même pô lire, pou'quoi qu'j'ferai ça ?"

\- _J'exige_ que vous le rendiez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une voleuse !

\- Allons, allons, du calme, toutes les deux, réclame le roi en faisant reculer Morgane qui se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, le visage convulsé de rage. "De quel livre parlez-vous, ma Dame ?"

Quelqu'un tire sur sa manche.

\- Celui-là, Sire, dit une petite voix timide.

Il baisse les yeux, découvre Albion qui se mord les lèvres et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air terriblement honteux, un bouquin en lambeaux dans les bras.

\- Mon livre ! crie Morgane qui se précipite et le lui arrache.

Elle l'examine de tous côtés, puis se laisse tomber à genoux devant la petite fille, tend une main délicate vers elle, comme une mendiante.

\- Pourquoi l'aviez-vous pris, Morgause ? gémit-elle d'un ton de reproche. "Oh, comme c'est cruel de votre part…"

Albion glisse un coup d'œil vers son père qui n'a pas bougé, puis s'approche de sa tante en entortillant un pli de sa tunique.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle avec effort, les yeux pleins de larmes. "Je voulais juste… je vous demande pardon… je voulais le montrer à Mère…"

Guenièvre se fraye un passage au milieu des gens et son regard passe rapidement de son mari stupéfait et contrarié, à Mordred qui contemple sa cousine d'un air mauvais, puis aux spectateurs qui les entourent et chuchotent entre eux.

\- Dispersez-vous, ordonne-t-elle. "Audrey, je suis désolée que vous ayez été accusée à tort. C'est un affreux malentendu et j'espère que vous pardonnerez à la princesse."

La grosse femme s'en va en bougonnant, essuyant ses mains moites sur son tablier en marmonnant qu'il n'y a pas plus de princesse dans cette histoire qu'il n'y en a dans l'arrière-cour d'un asile.

Mordred la foudroie des yeux et Arthur lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser, avant de mettre un genou en terre et de sourire à sa sœur.

\- Je suis navré que vous ayez eu si peur, Morgane, dit-il doucement. "Qu'est-ce donc que ce livre ? Est-il si important pour vous ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est un cadeau qu'on vous a fait ?"

Albion se penche vers son père et lui parle à l'oreille, dans le creux de sa main.

\- C'est un cadeau de son amoureux, chuchote-t-elle. "Mais il ne faut pas le dire."

Guenièvre s'accroupit à côté de la fillette et secoue la tête d'un air de reproche.

\- Albion. Ce qui est un secret doit _rester un secret_. Vous trahissez la confiance de celui qui vous l'a confié quand vous le répétez.

L'enfant rougit et se trouble.

\- Pardon, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qui vous devez des excuses, dit la reine avec sévérité. "Vous avez pris sans demander quelque chose qui ne vous appartenait pas et causé de la peine. C'est à la personne que vous avez offensée que vous devez vous adresser."

Mordred approuve d'un vif mouvement de tête furieux et Arthur acquiesce très sérieusement aux paroles de son épouse tout en aidant Morgane à se relever.

Albion est dévastée à l'idée de la déception qu'elle a causé à ses parents – et encore plus triste d'avoir fait pleurer son étrange tante.

\- Je suis désolée, ma Dame, murmure-t-elle, le cœur gonflé. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine... Je n'aurais pas dû."

Morgane ne parait pas l'entendre. Elle chantonne à mi-voix en époussetant la couverture du vieux livre.

Arthur, atterré, fait signe à Albion de s'en aller sans se rendre compte qu'elle espérait un regard de sa part, quelque chose qui lui dise que le roi ne lui en veut plus.

La fillette serre ses petits poings et des larmes lui perlent aux yeux. Elle jette un coup d'œil déchirant à Mordred toujours debout à côté du roi, puis s'enfuit sans un mot.

Guenièvre, elle, a pris le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Venez, ma Dame, dit-elle avec affection. "Retournons nous reposer. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup à faire cette nuit et je suis sûre que vous voudrez vous rendre utile. Je _sais_ que vous n'hésitez jamais à prendre soin des pauvres et des malades."

\- Y-a-t-il de nouveau une épidémie, Guenièvre ? s'enquiert Morgane distraitement.

Arthur passe une main lasse sur son visage, comme pour chasser un cauchemar et sursaute quand sa sœur s'arrête soudain et fait volte-face.

\- Où est Lord Agravaine ? demande-t-elle d'un ton cassant, avant de frissonner et d'ajouter d'une voix un peu étouffée : "A-t-il _vu_ ? Sait-il pour le livre ?"

\- Non, dit froidement Mordred. "Il ne sait pas et il ne viendra pas pour vous le prendre non plus. Il est mort."

Arthur le dévisage, stupéfait.

\- Il est _mort_ ? Comment ça ? _Pourquoi_ n'ai-je pas eu de rapport ? Je pensais qu'il était sur les remparts au nord…

\- Il n'y était pas, interrompt l'enfant. "Il est mort hier. Je l'ai tué."

Guenièvre plaque les mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, et Arthur sent tout son corps se glacer.

\- Tu l'as tué ? répète-t-il d'un ton stupide. "Comment ça ? Où est-il ?"

\- Dans un trou, là où il le mérite, répond le garçon sans baisser ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel. "Il allait tous nous trahir. _C'était la seule façon de l'arrêter_."

Le roi déglutit, épouvanté, en recevant ses propres mots en plein visage, comme une gifle.

\- Il est mort ? répète Morgane d'un ton égaré.

Elle fait quelques pas, se tord les mains. Ses yeux de perle se remplissent de buée, puis des larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles et un sourire crispe ses lèvres délicates.

\- C'est fini, mère, lui dit son fils d'un ton presque suppliant. "Vous êtes libre."

Morgane hoquette.

Puis elle éclate de rire, un son cristallin qui réveille en Arthur un souvenir qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

\- C'est fini, répète la jeune femme d'une voix musicale, légère.

Puis elle se met à sangloter.

\- Oh, mon seigneur Agravaine… ramenez-le moi…

Mordred secoue la tête, les dents serrées, implacable, repousse les caresses mais n'essaie pas de se dégager quand sa mère lui saisit les bras et gronde, crie, ordonne qu'il obéisse avant de s'accroupir sur le sol comme une gamine, sa robe noire répandue autour d'elle, en gloussant à travers ses larmes, le livre serré contre elle.

\- C'est fini, fini….

Et soudain Arthur porte une main à sa bouche et titube, sur le point de vomir.

_Il vient de comprendre._

_Il vient de _tout_ comprendre._

Il croise les yeux sombres de Guenièvre et il sait qu'elle sait, elle aussi.

Il se raidit, jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Oh, les gens les regardent, mais personne n'est assez près pour avoir entendu. On supposera qu'il ne s'agit que d'une crise de "la folle" comme il sait très bien que l'on surnomme sa sœur dans les couloirs du château et les rues de la ville.

Il inspire profondément et se tourne vers Mordred qui attend d'un air impassible.

\- Viens, ordonne-t-il. "Montre-moi où il est."

Guenièvre est déjà en train de se pencher pour relever Morgane.

Arthur serre les poings, sans savoir à quel point il ressemble à sa fille à ce moment précis où il décide de ne pas se laisser engloutir par le chagrin et la révolte.

Le soleil a disparu et la pâle lumière du soir tombe seule sur l'épée environnée d'obscurité et de papillons gris.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Au sommet de la montagne, les flocons de neige légers comme des plumes se déposent sur le cairn érigé par Numéro Quatre à côté du tas de terre fraichement retourné.

Le feu brûle encore en haut de la tour, mais les traces de pas qui s'éloignent seront bientôt complètement effacées par le vent qui souffle en rafales.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les réfugiés ont allumé des bougies partout, sans se soucier d'économiser.

L'air grave malgré leur peur, les hommes attendent le moment de monter au château.

Certains ont les mains jointes, d'autres les doigts entrelacés avec leurs femmes, ou leurs enfants dans les bras. Personne ne se moque, personne ne râle, personne n'ose dire tout haut adieu, mais des larmes coulent silencieusement sur beaucoup de visages.

Arthur les contemple tout en passant les spallières par-dessus sa tête. Quand Merlin s'approche pour les ajuster, il l'arrête gentiment.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Le serviteur le regarde d'un air un peu étonné, puis sourit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles décollées quand Arthur ramasse un canon et l'enfile sur le bras de son ami.

\- Equipe-toi, Merlin.

Les deux hommes s'entraident pour boucler les sangles et finissent par se regarder dans les yeux, une fois prêts.

\- Tu ressemblerais presque à un vrai chevalier, dit le roi avec sa moue de prince moqueur.

\- Vous faites ça presque aussi bien qu'un serviteur, riposte Merlin en tirant un peu sur sa cotte de mailles trop serrée au cou.

Arthur rit un instant, puis se rembrunit.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, Merlin ? demande-t-il presque timidement.

\- Oh si, j'ai peur, répond son serviteur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Mais je crois en vous."

Son ami secoue la tête, incapable de soutenir ce regard rempli d'adoration confiante et aveugle.

Il se tourne vers son peuple qui semble tenir une longue veille, avec ces centaines de bougies.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, murmure-t-il. "Avoir un véritable espoir à leur donner, pas seulement la promesse qu'ils mourront en faisant ce qui est juste. Mais je ne le peux pas. Si nos alliés ne viennent pas demain, Camelot tombera à l'aube. Il faudrait un miracle…"

\- Un miracle, vous en avez un sous la main, dit Merlin d'une drôle de voix, amusée et très sérieuse à la fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? demande Arthur en se tournant vers lui. Il fronce les sourcils brièvement quand il aperçoit la grimace qui crispe les traits de son serviteur. "Ça va ?"

\- J'ai mal à la tête, grogne Merlin en massant ses tempes.

Le roi acquiesce en se détendant un peu.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. C'est à cause des tambours.

Il pose sa main gantée de fer sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Viens. Je dois leur parler avant la bataille.

Il se fraye un passage au milieu de la foule, marche jusqu'au rocher dans lequel est planté l'épée de légende et se racle la gorge.

\- Ce soir, nous allons combattre, commence-t-il en promenant ses yeux de lin sincères sur les visages craintifs des civils et ceux résignés des soldats, sur son peuple terrifié qui s'efforce de se montrer digne.

Il voudrait leur communiquer la foi de Merlin, mais il peine à y croire lui-même, alors il puise dans ce qu'il a d'honnêteté, de courage et d'amour pour eux.

\- Ce soir, nous mettrons fin à cette guerre, une guerre aussi vieille que notre terre elle-même. Une guerre contre la tyrannie, la convoitise et le mépris. Nous ne verrons pas tous l'aube se lever. Certains d'entre nous vivront, d'autres mourront. Mais je sais que chacun d'entre vous se sera battu avec honneur et avec fierté. Regardez autour de vous : dans ce cercle, nous sommes tous égaux.

Un murmure court sur la foule, fugace comme une ondulation sur un lac. Il se redresse, s'efforce de leur insuffler la force née de la reconnaissance qu'il ressent envers eux.

Ils n'ont jamais essayé de changer de roi. Ils l'ont accepté comme il était, un prince maladroit et égoïste, et ils ont fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant.

\- Vous ne vous battez pas parce que quelqu'un vous l'ordonne, vous vous battez pour beaucoup plus que cela. Vous vous battez pour vos foyers. Vous vous battez pour vos amis. Vous vous battez pour le droit de moissonner vos champs en paix. Vous vous battez pour que chacun ait le droit de se tenir debout dans ce pays, peu importe d'où il vient ou ce à quoi il ressemble.

Il tremble, mais ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Au fond de lui brûle une flamme, une conviction profonde, enracinée comme un chêne, comme si elle avait été là depuis la nuit des temps. Sa voix vibre dans la grande salle souterraine - forte, chaude, aimante.

\- Nous ne nous battons pas seulement pour nos vies, mais aussi pour notre futur. Le futur de Camelot. Le futur des royaumes unis. Le futur de nos enfants. Et quand vous aurez les cheveux blancs, vous regarderez en arrière et vous saurez que vous avez gagné le droit de vivre _chaque jour_ qui s'est écoulé depuis !

Il porte la main à son épée pour la lever et terminer son discours, mais une voix l'interpelle.

\- Excalibur, Sire !

Et des centaines d'autres viennent se joindre à la première.

\- Longue vie au roi !

\- Le roi présent et à venir !

\- Excalibur ! Excalibur !

Arthur tressaille, baigné de sueur. Dans le rayon de lune qui tombe sur le roc, soyeux comme les cheveux d'une fée, l'épée l'attend, scintillante.

Il hésite.

_Ne va-t-il pas ruiner tous ses efforts ? Cette unité de cœurs qu'il ressent, comme une vague qui remplit les cavernes, ne va-t-elle pas disparaitre, s'évaporer d'un coup lorsqu'il échouera à retirer ce bout de ferraille symbolique de son caillou ?_

Il croise les yeux d'azur éthéré de Mordred, en face de lui.

_"Non. Ça ne changera rien. C'est _vous_ qu'ils suivront, Sire. Ce sont vos paroles qui ont tout changé."_

Les mots résonnent en lui aussi clairement que s'il les entendait.

Soudain il sait qui a crié en premier.

Il tourne la tête et rencontre les visages émus de Perceval et Sir Léon, les hochements de tête approbateurs de Gaius et la Dolma, les iris noisettes remplis d'amour de Guenièvre, le regard d'ambre émerveillé d'Albion et celui, étonné et simple comme celui d'un enfant qui s'éveille après un long cauchemar, de Morgane.

Le peuple autour d'eux bruisse d'espoir.

Alors il attrape le pommeau de l'épée et ferme les paupières un instant.

Il respire lentement, puis rouvre les yeux.

Et sourit.

Merlin est là, au milieu des autres – et seul avec lui, comme s'ils étaient au bout du monde.

_"Je crois en vous. J'ai toujours cru en vous."_

Arthur resserre ses doigts autour du manche incrusté d'or et il déplie son bras, lentement, comme pour saluer la foule devant lui, sans cesser de regarder Merlin.

Il y a de la magie dans ces yeux bleus comme des saphirs.

_Une magie éternelle, indestructible, spontanée._

_Une magie qui se nomme foi, amour, confiance, abandon total._

_Une force immense, aussi légère et fragile qu'un battement de cœur._

Peut-être est-ce cela – peut-être seulement le fait qu'au lieu de tirer brusquement, il a fait glisser la lame en l'inclinant – peut-être le sceau des Pendragon gravé dans son gantelet qui s'adaptait parfaitement à la poignée finement ouvragée.

_Peut-être rien de tout cela._

_Peut-être juste un miracle._

_Parce que les miracles ne s'expliquent pas, ils s'offrent, c'est tout._

L'épée quitte la pierre dans un frôlement et le rayon de lune ondoie le long de la lame, éblouissant, dans le silence.

Arthur la contemple, la soupèse, lui fait face et voit son reflet dans l'acier.

_Il n'est qu'un homme._

_Mais il est roi._

_C'est son rôle de les guider – vers la gloire ou vers la mort._

Alors il pointe Excalibur vers le ciel et crie de toute la force de ses poumons.

\- Pour Camelot ! Pour le futur ! Pour l'amour des nôtres !

Toutes les voix se joignent à la sienne, comme la furie d'un océan.

\- POUR L'AMOUR DES NÔTRES !

Et à ce moment-là, le dragon rugit, les appelant à la bataille d'une longue sonnerie de cor sourde et vrombissante comme un souffle.

C'est l'heure.

La dernière bataille va commencer.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE... _**


	36. Femmes & Filles, Mères & Soeurs

**FEMMES &amp; FILLES, MÈRES &amp; SŒURS**

* * *

_Il est debout dans la neige, seul._

_Des pas crissent derrière lui, quelqu'un lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Il se retourne, aperçoit une tête balayée de cheveux bruns et une barbe hirsute._

\- MERLIN !

La voix éraillée d'Arthur le fait sursauter et il cligne des yeux, perdu.

_Il ne sait plus où il est, ni pourquoi. _

Ses oreilles se débouchent soudain et le vacarme de la bataille s'y rue, assourdissant, tandis que les hautes flammes qui embrasent les palissades crépitent dans la nuit, effaçant toute trace de la montagne blanche dont il rêvait. Des hommes se battent autour de lui, des épées s'entrechoquent avec des éclats de métal brillants dans l'obscurité. Des gens éructent de douleur et de rage, partout.

_Ah. C'est vrai. Camelot est assiégé et il doit veiller sur Arthur._

Il oscille un instant sur ses longues jambes, tend la main pour s'appuyer contre le mur de pierres étrangement froid dans cette fournaise.

\- Réveille-toi, pour l'amour du ciel ! gronde le roi hors d'haleine en le secouant par l'épaule. "Si tu ne restes pas concentré, tu vas te faire tuer ! Merlin ! _Mer_lin, tu m'écoutes ? Tu es trop fatigué, retourne aux caves !"

Le serviteur secoue immédiatement la tête pour protester, mais sa vision se brouille de nouveau. Ses tempes battent, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir.

\- _Merlin_ ! hurle Arthur à côté de son oreille. "C'est un ordre ! Redescends à l'infirmerie !"

Les yeux bleus se lèvent vers lui, suppliants, mais le roi ne cède pas. Il a eu trop peur en voyant son ami rester parfaitement immobile, apathique, tandis qu'une grêle de boulets et de flèches s'abattait en sifflant sur les remparts.

\- File ! Tu me seras plus utile en bas, c'est promis !

Merlin se fraye un passage à travers les combattants le long des escaliers, après un dernier regard vers son maître, et Arthur le regarde disparaître dans la fumée épaisse, le cœur serré.

_Ç'en est fini des beaux discours, des résolutions héroïques. A ce moment précis, il est prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aime, quitte à trahir les promesses qu'il leur a faites._

_Il ne laissera pas Merlin mourir. Jamais._

Une autre explosion retentit, un souffle brûlant ravage les remparts et Arthur, le visage baigné de sueur, le front maculé de traces noirâtres, crispe la main sur son épée et retourne au combat.

La nuit est étouffante et toutes les étoiles ont été avalées par la fumée épaisse qui s'élève de partout, chargée de suif.

Le pont-levis a été pris, il y a des heures.

Des boulets fracassent les tours, répandant une pluie de gravats et de poussière. Les flèches déchirent les rideaux, s'encochent dans les aspérités des murs, fendillent les vitraux. De temps à autre une fenêtre éclate et une envolée de morceaux de verre scintillants ruisselle sur les combattants. Les communs flambent malgré les efforts d'un groupe qui charrie des seaux d'eau en s'abritant sous des boucliers et des bouts de planches. On se bat de tous côtés. La cour des gardes est jonchée de morts et de blessés des deux camps.

Merlin se fraye un passage au milieu des combattants, son épée au bout de ses longs bras maigres. Les lèvres serrées, son menton anguleux fièrement levé et ses oreilles décollées dépassant comiquement sous le casque un peu trop grand, il frappe sans relâche les livrées jaunes et noires. Sa haute silhouette mince évite les coups des ennemis par chance ou par souplesse, mais ce n'est pas avec maladresse qu'il les attaque.

Gwaine y a veillé, Merlin _sait_ manier une épée, presque aussi bien qu'un chevalier.

\- A moi !

La voix de Sir Léon domine le tumulte et le serviteur se rue en direction des écuries dans lesquelles rougeoie un autre incendie. Les poutres calcinées menacent de s'écrouler sur les chevaux qui hennissent de terreur, cabrés, tirant sur leurs longes, et des étincelles craquent dans un brouillard jaune irrespirable. Tyr, le palefrenier aux joues rondes et au collier de barbe noire, écarquille les yeux, stupéfait, et tombe à genoux en lâchant sa fourche, les mains pressées sur la plaie béante dans son ventre, au moment où le serviteur le rejoint. Merlin se débarrasse du soldat qui l'a tué, mais n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter : Sir Léon est seul pour contenir un groupe d'hommes à la poterne.

D'autres ont vu le péril et se précipitent pour les aider. Parmi eux il y a Will, le jeune écuyer frondeur, rouge et hors d'haleine, dont la lame mouline dans les airs plus qu'elle ne se montre efficace, mais qui n'hésite pas à se jeter en hurlant sur ses adversaires.

\- A la grand' porte, ils ont besoin d'aide ! ordonne Sir Léon quand ils ont tué les soldats d'Odin qui avaient repéré ce point faible, et laissé le plafond des écuries s'écrouler devant l'entrée de service.

Merlin termine de détacher les chevaux que Will claque sur la croupe pour les disperser dans la cour des gardes, puis ils s'élancent tous les deux en direction de la grande arche blanche. Des gémissements s'élèvent partout autour d'eux, des bras se tendent dans les lueurs orangées des flammes, sur le fond du décor horrible de barricades brisées.

Merlin entend siffler une flèche qui lui frôle la joue, coupante comme un rasoir, et se jette à terre tandis qu'un cri de douleur retentit.

\- Will !

Sir Léon hésite, mais l'écuyer haletant lui fait signe de continuer.

\- La grand' porte, vite, mon commandant !

Will est tombé sur un genou. Il oscille et s'écroule, les doigts crispés sur la flèche qui dépasse de sa poitrine. Merlin se redresse et rampe jusqu'à lui, le tire à l'abri sous une charrette renversée tandis que le chevalier disparait dans le brouillard de fumée et de poussière en direction des coups de bélier qui ébranlent le château.

Le serviteur passe son bras sous les épaules de l'écuyer qui crachote une écume rougeâtre.

\- J'… j'aurais… j-jamais… cru qu'j… m'battrais… 'vec toi… un jour…

L'adolescent se cambre, des larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues sales tandis qu'il lutte contre la douleur.

\- T-t'es… plutôt bon… 'vec une – épée – j'ai m-mal… oh, Merlin… ça fait… _mal_…

Il tousse et gémit, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le bras du jeune homme qui le tient contre lui comme un petit frère.

\- Si… ce gosse… M-mordred… s'en sort… d-dis-lui… qu'ça… vaut… la peine… v-vivre à… Camelot…

Ses yeux ombrageux se voilent et sa voix gargouille.

\- J'étais c-content… d'le r-rencon-trer… dis-lui… c'est p-pas d'être… bâtards… q-qui nous… défin…

Son corps s'affaisse et Merlin lui ferme les paupières, le visage ruisselant de larmes, avant de l'allonger avec précaution sur les pavés et de s'élancer de nouveau vers la cour d'honneur.

Si la Grande Porte est défoncée, le gros des troupes pénétrera dans l'enceinte du château et la bataille pourrait bien s'achever là, alors que l'aube est encore loin.

Perceval charrie des poutres dans un capharnaüm de combats et d'appels, Sir Léon est parmi ceux qui défendent le groupe massé derrière les battants, clouant des planches et calant des barres de fer pour les consolider.

Les murs vibrent à chaque secousse du bélier et les bras des travailleurs sont douloureux, leurs muscles noués par l'onde de choc. La petite femme de Perceval s'agite au milieu d'eux avec un baquet de clous et des marteaux, sa courte dague passée à la ceinture de son surcot de laine céruléenne, les encourageant sans relâche.

Merlin traverse la place sans s'arrêter, grimpe les grands escaliers blancs quatre à quatre, son épée au bout du bras. Il se retourne au moment d'entrer dans la citadelle, jette un regard en arrière.

Et soudain le monde entier semble se ralentir.

Dans la cour bleuie par la nuit, une énorme flamme se gonfle et les portes de bois explosent, projetant des débris de tous côtés, une tempête de chaleur et de destruction qui engloutit la voûte blanche.

L'épouse de Perceval se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire plein d'amour, pendant un instant suspendu dans le temps.

Tous les sons reviennent d'un coup et le corps souple de la jeune femme est lancé dans les airs, avec les dizaines d'autres qui travaillaient à ses côtés. Ses longues tresses d'or se défont dans un poudroiement de soie, puis elle retombe brutalement sur les dalles de la cour, comme un pantin brisé, sous les yeux exorbités d'horreur de son mari.

Merlin titube alors que la gueule du bélier s'engouffre par la brèche avec des dizaines de soldats. Il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser du vertige qui lui retourne l'estomac, essuie d'un mouvement vif le sang ou les larmes qui coulent dans son cou et se rue dans les escaliers qui mènent aux caves avec une seule idée en tête, avertir Guenièvre : _ils arrivent !_

Il fait irruption dans l'infirmerie où Gaius recouvre d'un drap Sir Elyan étendu sur une table. A côté de lui, le fils du chevalier est secoué de gros sanglots, les mains crispées sur l'épée de son père.

\- Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! Enfermez-vous ! Ne laissez personne entrer !

Georges échange un bref regard avec son rival, puis le laisse ressortir avant de tirer sur les lourdes portes du caveau et de les verrouiller. Puis, le front inondé d'une sueur glacée, il ramasse une masse d'armes et se campe derrière, bientôt rejoint par quelques hommes en état de se lever, bras en écharpe ou tête bandée.

\- Ne fais pâs cette tronche, pôil-de-cârotte. On pourrait crôire que tu âs peur, lance une voix haut-perchée un peu moqueuse.

Le serviteur parfait, dont les aisselles trempées auréolent la chemise, jette un regard furibond à la Dolma qui vient de se placer à côté de lui, une fourche à la main.

La nourrice a un air féroce et ridicule, avec les mèches d'un blond grisonnant échappées de sa guimpe et le tablier noué haut sous sa poitrine tombante, son menton en galoche et sa silhouette un peu bossue vêtue de noir.

\- Ils vont s'enfuir rien qu'en vous voyant, riposte Georges, les sourcils froncés sous son bob de cheveux roux. "Ce sera une victoire écrasante."

La femme plisse ses yeux vert tilleul et ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire amusé sur ses dents abimées.

\- J'ai toujours bien joué les rôles des sorcières aux chaudrons bouillonnants, dit-elle. "Voyons ce que je vaux dans lâ vraie vie. Probâblement pâs grand'chose, j'imâgine."

Gaius les rejoint, du pas lourd et hésitant de son grand âge, ses doigts noueux enroulés autour d'une lance.

\- Ne dites pas cela, marmonne-t-il en repoussant d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux blancs qui lui gênent la vue. "Vous _êtes_ importante. Chacun d'entre nous l'est."

\- Alors tâchez de ne pâs mourir non plus, vieux hibou ventripotent, réplique-t-elle.

Georges s'humecte les lèvres.

\- Il y aura vraiment beaucoup de ménage à faire, demain, dit-il d'un ton lugubre.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

En bas, la dernière explosion a fait trembler les murs et provoqué des cris d'effroi dans la foule des femmes et des enfants terrés dans les cavernes.

Guenièvre essuie l'une après l'autre ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses, puis serre de nouveau son épée à deux mains. Ses yeux noisette surveillent anxieusement les escaliers étroits qui descendent dans les cavernes.

Merlin s'est posté derrière elle avec Mordred dont les yeux bleu éthéré semblent luire dans l'obscurité.

Les clameurs et les clashs de métal résonnent en haut.

_Ils se rapprochent._

Sous le plafond de pierre noire scintillante, les réfugiés sont blottis les uns contre les autres, terrifiés. La femme du guerrier à queue de cheval presse ses lèvres contre le front du bambin qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Un vieux lancier embrasse une amulette puis la glisse de nouveau dans son col.

L'escalier s'éclaire soudain de lueurs noires dansantes, comme si des démons s'animaient et jaillissaient des pierres. Avec un tintamarre de ferraille cabossée, un chevalier roule en bas des marches, la gorge tranchée.

Et soudain les soldats d'Odin déferlent dans les caves en une marée hurlante.

Tout le monde s'éparpille en criant et il n'y a plus rien d'organisé, plus rien de beau ou de compréhensible.

Guenièvre se bat comme une furie, comme si elle pouvait protéger tout le monde, mais elle ne le peut pas.

Sans aucune pitié, les hommes en uniforme jaune massacrent indifféremment ceux qui essaient de résister et ceux qui tombent à genoux pour les supplier.

Les jambes encore flageolantes de son récent accouchement, la marchande de chandelles se dresse entre son bébé et un soldat qui la transperce de son épée sans hésiter. Elle s'effondre et le nourrisson se met à vagir sur un ton aigu.

Un vieil homme branlant essaie vainement de défendre une petite mémé ridée et, son visage ratatiné tout blanc, tombe sans un cri sous les coups violents de l'ennemi.

Le ménestrel s'est écroulé sur la pierre dans laquelle était plantée l'épée de légende. Un filet pourpre se glisse dans les aspérités du rocher, tombant goutte à goutte sur l'instrument brisé, à ses pieds.

Mordred essuie d'un revers de manche le sang qui dégouline le long de sa tempe, un peu hébété. Il y a plus aucune trace de l'enfant de dix ans sur son visage durci et pâle comme de la craie.

Les soldats ne cessent d'arriver et Guenièvre, désespérée, repousse au fond de son cerveau l'idée qu'il n'y a plus personne pour les retenir, là-haut.

_Arthur et les autres sont-ils tous morts ? _

_Non. Non, non, non._

_Il y avait des milliers d'hommes sous les remparts, c'est normal qu'on ne puisse tous les empêcher de passer…_

Arthur est encore en vie. Elle le sait au plus profond de son cœur, comme la lueur d'une bougie, comme la présence douce et chaude d'un oiseau blotti dans sa poitrine.

_Oui, mais elle n'a pas senti lorsque Lancelot est mort, alors peut-être n'est-ce que son imagination, un stupide tour qu'elle se joue à elle-même pour entretenir son courage, pour se donner la force de continuer à lutter._

Elle se mord les lèvres et continue de lever son épée en criant.

La fourrure de lapin est gorgée de sang et de sueur, ses manches de lin crème sont devenues rosâtres, ses longs cheveux sombres sont emmêlés et une coupure traverse sa joue satinée.

\- Guenièvre !

Elle tourne la tête, cherche la voix.

Merlin lui fait signe du fond de la salle et elle comprend après quelques secondes de stupeur épuisée ce qu'il essaie de dire.

_Il faut fuir._

Quitter la salle souterraine, se répandre dans les couloirs du château, jouer sur le terrain qu'ils connaissent pour échapper à leurs bourreaux. Ils étaient dans les caves pour se protéger de la grêle de boulets et de flèches, mais qu'importe à présent.

_Mourir terrés ou mourir en voyant le soleil se lever sur les tours blanches de Camelot…_

Elle arrache un de ses gants et fourre deux doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler de façon stridente.

Les chefs qu'elle a désignés pour protéger les différentes salles se transmettent le signal et les combats s'enroulent imperceptiblement pour faciliter la fuite des plus faibles.

Guenièvre presse des femmes et des enfants à travers le trou dans lequel s'était faufilée Albion, puis se fraye un passage au milieu d'eux pour les guider vers les escaliers. Dans le dédale des caveaux, elle court à perdre haleine, s'arrête à peine pour frapper les soldats qui se dressent soudain devant elle.

Merlin la suit en tenant Albion par la main, Mordred entraîne Morgane en surveillant leurs arrières.

Quand ils débouchent à la surface, la reine chancelle devant le spectacle apocalyptique. Le château flambe dans la nuit. Il y a des gravats partout, des bouts de verre brillants qui se reflètent comme des étoiles sur les décombres noirs, des morts et des combats, des capes rouges qui claquent et des gémissements étranglés, des lances plantées dans les coffres et les buffets, des rideaux dévorés par le feu, des dalles brisées, des meubles renversés, de la vaisselle en morceaux, du sang en rivière dans les escaliers immaculés et les couloirs remplis de fumée.

Arthur est dans la cour avec une centaine de chevaliers et se bat comme un fou, les reflets des flammes dansant sur son armure, ses cheveux blonds en vrac sur son visage tendu – beau, terrifiant, majestueux – le roi qui fut et qui sera, son ami et son mari.

Le cœur de Guenièvre fait un bond de soulagement et elle sourit malgré elle pendant un quart de seconde.

_Il est vivant._

Elle reprend courage, se retourne et disperse les gens qui la suivent.

_Que chacun s'efforce de vivre jusqu'au matin, en échappant à l'armée d'Odin._

Merlin dévale les escaliers en l'oubliant, son épée à la main, pour aller rejoindre le roi. La jeune femme avise un des couloirs de service et calcule rapidement qu'il la conduira jusqu'à la tour de la cloche.

_Si elle…_

Un cri perçant interrompt le cours de ses pensées et elle se glace.

Debout devant la grande porte, Albion contemple la cour d'honneur, tétanisée. Ses cheveux blonds duveteux forment un halo autour de son petit visage horrifié. Ses yeux d'ambre écarquillés, le menton tremblant, elle fait face à la guerre qui ravage son monde d'enfant et à son père qui tue.

Elle tient d'une main sa minuscule dague et de l'autre son ours en tissu.

Le vent de la nuit agite l'ourlet de sa tunique de laine bleue.

Elle veut être la princesse courageuse qui porte le nom d'un pays et d'un rêve. Elle voudrait être aussi brave que le roi, lui faire honneur, le rendre fier, se battre comme un lion et défendre le peuple sur lequel elle règnera un jour.

Mais elle n'a que sept ans.

Elle n'est qu'une petite fille avec une dent de lait qui bouge, qui croit aux contes de fées et aime s'habiller de soie rose, à qui son chat manque et qui a peur de l'orage.

Alors elle lâche la dague qui tombe avec un bruit sonore et elle serre fort son ours contre elle, sans bouger alors que des soldats se ruent sur elle.

\- _Maman_ ! hurle-t-elle de toutes ses forces, de grosses larmes claires débordant sur ses joues potelées. "Maman ! Maman, viens me sauver !"

Guenièvre frissonne de tout son corps et se jette dans la mêlée, fait tournoyer son épée et ramasse l'enfant, l'installe sur sa hanche tout en reculant pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Albion fourre son nez contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, cache sa peur dans l'odeur douce de sa peau, nouant ses petits bras autour du cou de la reine.

\- Maman, maman, maman, sanglote-t-elle.

\- Je suis là, souffle Guenièvre dans le vacarme de la bataille. "Je suis là, tout va bien…"

Mordred a sauté devant elles pour les protéger et les pousse maintenant vers le couloir de service, avec Morgane qui promène un regard désorienté sur le château en flammes.

Ils courent dans le couloir en évitant les débris, haletants, grimpent quatre à quatre l'escalier en spirale. Les soldats d'Odin sont sur leurs talons, comme une bête assoiffée de tuerie.

Ils se barricadent dans la pièce sous la cloche, tout en haut. Guenièvre dépose Albion sur une chaise en paille et aide Mordred à placer la lourde barre de fer devant la porte. Puis, hors d'haleine, elle considère leur refuge.

\- Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, dit sourdement l'enfant aux yeux bleus éthérés.

\- Je sais.

Elle s'approche de la fenêtre en ogive, plisse les paupières pour examiner l'horizon à travers les volutes de fumée sombre qui remplissent la nuit, cherchant désespérément une lueur d'argent dans l'obscurité.

\- Si nous pouvions seulement rester en vie jusqu'au matin… si l'aube pouvait venir plus vite…

\- ça ne changera rien, jappe Mordred.

Elle repousse une mèche frisée derrière son oreille, tressaille quand sa manche effleure la coupure dans sa joue, lui sourit tristement.

\- ça changera _tout_, au contraire, dit-elle. " Les pleurs de la nuit s'effacent à l'aurore. L'espoir revient toujours quand le soleil se lève. Les hommes sont ainsi faits, Mordred. Ils ont besoin de lumière pour croire aux miracles."

Il lâche un grognement incrédule.

Albion s'est rapprochée, a attrapé un pli de la tunique de la reine. Elle renifle doucement, son ours blotti contre son cœur.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. "Quand ça sera le matin, ça sera fini ?"

Guenièvre s'agenouille et lui sourit, lui caresse les cheveux et les joues, lui donne une pichenette affectueuse sur le nez.

\- Oui, promet-elle. "A l'aube, ce sera fini. On n'aura plus peur. Il n'y aura plus de méchants, plus de cris. On entendra gazouiller les rossignols dans le jardin de roses et il y aura des gouttes de rosée sur les feuilles pour le petit déjeuner des fées."

Albion se pelotonne dans les bras qui s'ouvrent pour elle et bâille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la reine.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on y soit déjà… est-ce que Sir Pellinore reviendra ?

\- Oui, murmure Guenièvre en la berçant. "Oui. Il boudait, mais il aura faim et viendra sûrement réclamer un bout de ton bacon en ronronnant comme un soufflet de forge. Et ton père le grondera, mais il sera le premier à lui donner un morceau de pain beurré, comme d'habitude."

\- Comme d'habitude, soupire l'enfant à moitié endormie.

Guenièvre enfouit son menton dans les légères boucles blondes et ferme les yeux pour écraser les larmes qui remplissent ses yeux noisette.

\- Dors, ma chérie. Maman est là.

Mordred les regarde, les lèvres serrées, son épée à la main. Morgane penche la tête de côté, dans l'étrange silence qui absorbe la clameur lointaine de la bataille, les cliquetis d'acier et les pas lourds qui montent l'escalier, le bruissement des flammes qui consument Camelot.

C'est l'heure la plus sombre.

Il fait un peu froid.

La brise nocturne vient comme un souffle rafraichir leurs fronts.

Des coups de hache s'attaquent soudain à la porte et Albion se réveille en sursaut, avec un cri de terreur aigu. Elle s'agrippe à Guenièvre, mais celle-ci la pose sur le sol.

\- Protège-la, dit-elle à Mordred. "Je compte sur toi, chevalier de Camelot."

Le garçon hoche gravement le menton, attrape la main de sa cousine et la fait passer derrière lui.

\- Vous avez ma parole, ma reine, répond-t-il.

Guenièvre sourit, puis elle va se placer face aux portes, prête à affronter les soldats qui ne tarderont pas à se ruer à l'intérieur.

Elle respire profondément.

_Lancelot, Mithian, Arthur… prêtez-moi votre force…_

Le bois éclate, des échardes giclent, un éclat de métal étincelle dans l'obscurité, des voix rauques s'interpellent de l'autre côté.

Une goutte de sueur coule lentement, tiède, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis la porte cède et quatre hommes font irruption, haletants et grognant comme des animaux. Guenièvre en abat un du premier coup, fait reculer un deuxième et surveille le troisième tout en parant les coups d'estoc.

Le quatrième la blesse à la hanche, l'envoie bouler au sol quand elle crie de douleur, déséquilibrée. Aveuglée par la transpiration et la peur, elle lâche son épée, entend hurler Albion et lutte contre l'inconscience dans un brouillard gris qui absorbe tous les sons.

De longues boucles de jais voltigent devant ses yeux, une robe noire se gonfle en tournoyant, un éclair d'acier cingle la nuit.

Un homme tombe à sa droite, un autre recule et se heurte à la chaise empaillée.

Guenièvre cligne des paupières et réussit à se concentrer assez pour comprendre la scène.

_Morgane a ramassé son épée et elle se bat seule contre les soldats._

Une goutte de sang perle sur ses lèvres décolorées et un peu de rose s'épanouit sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux scintillent et un rire ironique bulle dans sa gorge.

Elle danse.

Souple et féline, elle ondule en faisant glisser son épée comme un ruban tranchant dans la nuit, creuse le dos et s'arque, tourbillonne sans cesser de sourire d'un air narquois, et Guenièvre se souvient de la jeune fille adroite qui pouvait désarmer Arthur, il y a des années.

Mordred contemple sa mère, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration et de stupéfaction.

_Elle est belle, elle est jeune et elle est libre, enfin, de sa prison._

_Elle se bat pour son fils, pour le pays qui l'a vue naître, pour le droit de mourir debout._

_Elle est Morgane, princesse de Camelot, fille d'Uther Pendragon._

Ses longues boucles noires cascadent sur ses épaules et luisent à la lueur des flammes qui dévorent le château.

Quand le dernier homme tombe, elle se dresse en face de la porte avec son épée cramoisie et essuie d'un revers de manche son visage éclaboussé de sang, dans un geste qui la fait ressembler à son fils plus que jamais.

\- Pas mal, pour une fille, n'est-ce pas ? lance-t-elle en se retournant vers eux.

Les coins de sa bouche frémissent d'un rire élégant contenu, mais ses yeux étincellent de sauvagerie.

Puis sa respiration se bloque, elle étouffe un gargouillis et s'écroule.

Mordred se précipite vers sa mère.

Guenièvre se traine vers eux, crispant les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement. Sa blessure à la hanche imbibe sa tunique, trempe ses chausses et fait vaciller la pièce devant ses yeux à chaque mouvement.

\- Mère, bredouille Mordred sans oser la toucher. "Mère, êtes-vous blessée ? Mère, je vous en prie…"

Guenièvre parvient jusqu'à lui et se laisse lourdement tomber sur les dalles. Elle palpe le corset, les plis de satin noir, cherchant un accroc, et finit par trouver la blessure sur laquelle elle presse la robe chiffonnée.

\- Morgane, bégaye-t-elle. "Morgane, revenez à vous. Ne vous endormez pas. Allons, il faut lutter !"

Sa voix s'enroue.

\- Ma Dame ! _S'il vous plait_ !

Albion lui effleure l'épaule, puis s'agenouille entre son cousin et sa belle-mère.

\- Ma Dame, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Les cils de Morgane volètent, puis elle ouvre les yeux et sourit. Son regard se pose sur sa nièce, un peu brouillé.

\- Morgause… murmure-t-elle.

\- Non, dit la petite fille, gentiment mais fermement. "Je suis Albion."

Morgane sourit encore. Sa main glisse faiblement jusqu'au visage de l'enfant et lui caresse la joue.

\- Je vous ai sauvée, dit-elle. "Etes-vous fière de moi ?"

Albion hoche le menton gravement.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit, siffle Mordred. "J'étais là pour veiller sur vous, Mère !"

Ses yeux ont pris une teinte d'un bleu d'encre.

\- Non, souffle la jeune femme. "C'était à moi de veiller sur toi. Mordred. Toutes ces années…"

Une moue tord la bouche du garçon.

\- Taisez-vous, souffle-t-il.

Morgane rit, puis ses yeux reviennent sur Guenièvre.

\- Tu es là, toi aussi, dit-elle pensivement.

\- Je suis là, ma Dame, répond l'ancienne servante.

Morgane étouffe un gémissement de douleur et cherche une position plus confortable. Albion court chercher son ours en tissu et le glisse sous la nuque de sa tante, puis s'agenouille à côté de son cousin et lui prend la main sans rien dire.

Il ne la retire pas, tendu et furieux, les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

\- Guenièvre…

\- Oui, ma Dame ?

\- Les choses auraient pu être différentes, n'est-ce pas ?

Guenièvre incline la tête, la gorge nouée.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y a plus dans cette pièce jonchée de débris, au sommet d'une tour, que deux fillettes qui faisaient des couronnes de bleuets et se les mettaient sur la tête en jouant, qui gloussaient de rire en se déguisant avec des voiles et des paillettes, qui se confiaient des secrets et se tenaient par le cou quand le tonnerre grondait, qui s'aimaient comme deux sœurs en dépit de leurs rangs.

\- Je l'ai haï, souffle Morgane. "Il pleurait et ne disait rien."

Ses yeux de perle se voilent et sa respiration s'affaiblit.

\- Guenièvre ?

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle.

\- Tu crois qu'il me tendra les bras ?

Guenièvre se penche et pose un baiser sur le front de la princesse.

\- Votre père vous attend, ma Dame. Il vous a pardonné depuis longtemps.

Un sourire effleure les lèvres pâles de Morgane, puis elle soupire.

\- Merci, Guenièvre…

Ses yeux se ferment lentement, une goutte transparente glisse sur sa pommette et tombe sur les dalles, puis elle ne bouge plus.

\- NON ! crie Mordred en se pliant en deux, les bras serrés sur son estomac. "Non, maman… _maman_… je vous en prie…"

Albion lui attrape le bras et s'y pend malgré les mouvements qu'il fait pour se débarrasser d'elle. Des larmes ruissellent sur les joues de la petite fille, mais le visage du garçon est parfaitement sec.

Guenièvre pleure silencieusement.

Dehors, la bataille fait toujours rage, mais ils sont seuls en haut de la tour, sous la bouche noire de la cloche.

Mordred finit par se calmer et ne bouge plus, les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

Albion ne l'a pas lâché et finit par somnoler contre son épaule.

Guenièvre enlève sa fourrure de lapin et soulève sa tunique pour nettoyer un peu sa blessure et confectionner un pansement de fortune.

Il fait un peu plus clair et la fumée ne les suffoque plus autant. Un vent frais se faufile sous le toit pointu.

Mordred défait délicatement les mains de sa cousine qui ne proteste pas, ensommeillée, se redresse lentement et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre en ogive. Pendant un instant il reste immobile, le visage impassible, puis il fait soudain volte-face et se précipite dehors.

Ses pas s'évanouissent très vite dans l'escalier en spirale. Guenièvre n'a pas eu le temps de faire un geste pour l'arrêter.

Albion se lève en titubant un peu et cahote jusqu'au rebord de pierre.

\- Oh, s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle tourne la tête et le cœur de la reine se gonfle d'espoir en voyant la joie enfantine dans les yeux d'ambre de la princesse. Elle se hisse péniblement sur ses jambes flageolantes, s'aide de son épée pour claudiquer jusqu'à la fenêtre et se fige, le souffle coupé.

Sur les collines qui environnent la grande plaine de Camelot, dans la brume fugace qui se dissipe comme une mousseline dorée, des centaines de cavaliers sont apparus. La rosée scintille sur leurs casques et leurs lances en myriades de gouttelettes aussi brillantes que des diamants. On y voit les oriflammes bleu et argent de Mercia, les panaches blonds et les bannières d'un vert profond de Nemeth, les étendards noirs et rouges d'Essetir.

\- Ils sont venus, hoquette Guenièvre avec un sourire qui tremble sur son visage maculé de sang et de traces de fumée, repoussant en arrière ses longs cheveux frisés emmêlés.

Une clameur retentit, plus forte que le fracas des boucliers et le roulement des sabots qui se ruent dans la pente, un cri puissant comme le rugissement de milliers de cœurs unis.

_\- POUR L'AMOUR D'ALBION !_

Guenièvre rit et sanglote, serrant contre elle l'enfant émerveillée qui contemple la charge venue de tous côtés, magnifique et terrifiante, encerclant l'armée d'Odin prise au piège.

\- Ils crient mon nom ! dit la petite fille excitée.

Vibrant, balayant tous les autres sons, le souffle du dragon remplit soudain le ciel écarlate, résonnant jusqu'aux confins de la terre.

\- Mordred, souffle la reine.

L'aube glisse ses rayons d'or dans les décombres blancs et ourle le visage inerte de Morgane.

\- C'est fini, maman ? demande Albion.

\- Oui, balbutie Guenièvre en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front à travers ses larmes. "Oui, c'est fini."

Dans la plaine remplie de lumière, de mort et de gloire, ses alliés déferlent au secours de Camelot.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	37. Des fleurs aux tiges trop courtes

**DES FLEURS AUX TIGES TROP COURTES**

* * *

Arthur fait un pas en arrière, chancelant. Un rire soulagé se chiffonne sur son visage épuisé, il lève son épée pour se protéger du soleil qui se lève, éblouissant.

_Il est debout._

_Il est vivant._

C'est l'aube et il est là, dans les ruines de son château, entouré de cadavres que la chaleur commence à faire gonfler, sous les oriflammes cramoisies et déchirées flottant à la brise matinale au-dessus des tours qui fument.

_C'est fini._

Il tourne lentement sur lui-même, promène son regard sur les hommes vaillants qui ont combattu à ses côtés, soldats et civils en train de se redresser d'un air hébété, leurs armes souillées au bout de leurs bras exténués.

Des clairons retentissent et les rois alliés font leur entrée dans une cavalcade fière sur les pavés luisants de sang et de larmes.

Bayard, sa tête blanche couronnée et sévère, pousse au bout d'une lance Odin qui trébuche, poings liés. L'homme à la barbe poivre et sel toise son ennemi sans un remord au fond des yeux. Le loup noir hurlant sur son surcot jaune pissenlit a l'air d'un chien qui bave.

Lot arbore une moue cruelle, le roi de Nemeth observe ses aînés avec intérêt.

La nuque d'Arthur est raide, et il n'y a pas un seul endroit de son corps qui ne lui fasse pas mal. Il s'approche d'un pas lourd et fait face à son ennemi.

_Il est là, le roi de Cornouailles qui a ordonné à un assassin de le tuer, qui a fait enlever et torturer Merlin, qui a envoyé des milliers d'hommes à l'assaut de Camelot et causé plus de pertes en un siège de quatre jours qu'une guerre de trois mois n'aurait pu n'en coûter._

_Il est là, l'homme dont Arthur a tué le fils en duel, il y a de cela des années, quand il n'était qu'un jeune chevalier impétueux._

Le roi de Camelot secoue la tête, las.

\- Cela aurait dû prendre fin il y a longtemps, murmure-t-il.

Odin le fusille des yeux et crache au sol.

\- Allez-vous me faire l'affront de votre _pardon_, Pendragon ? Je vous en prie, ne salissez pas mon nom avec cette bienveillance répugnante dont vous vous êtes fait la réputation !

Les traits tirés d'Arthur se creusent douloureusement et sa gorge se serre.

\- _Je vous en prie_ ? répète-t-il dans un souffle. "Merlin a eu beau implorer, vos bourreaux ne l'ont pas épargné. Vous avez fait tant de mal, pour venger un fils qui est mort en homme d'honneur..."

Il passe une main sur son front, sans se douter qu'il y laisse une trainée brunâtre.

\- Je ne vous tendrais pas cette main que vous refusez, dit-il doucement. "Mais je l'offrirai à votre royaume. Il ne s'agit pas de bienveillance, Odin. Il s'agit de justice, d'équité… et d'apprendre à comprendre ce qui anime le cœur des autres."

Il adresse un signe de tête aux trois rois qui l'écoutent sans rien dire, le visage imperturbable.

\- Qu'on l'emmène et que son sang ne souille pas la terre de Camelot.

Odin se raidit, outragé, mais Bayard hoche le menton gravement. Lot lâche un petit reniflement en faisant faire demi-tour à son cheval, le neveu de Rodor sourit avec admiration.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils ont quitté la cour d'honneur.

_C'est fini._

_C'est vraiment fini._

Plus tard, il y aura des réunions, des conseils, un banquet à tenir pour les alliés venus les sauver, de nouveaux traités à écrire, mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de compter les morts, de panser les blessures, de se retrouver.

Le soleil monte lentement au-dessus des toits d'ardoises troués, dans le grand ciel bleu où s'effilochent des nuages blancs.

Arthur tourne lentement sur lui-même en remettant son épée au fourreau. Ses épaules tremblent de fatigue. Il lève les yeux vers les grands escaliers et son visage s'éclaire.

\- Guenièvre !

Il court vers elle et elle saute de marche en marche, en se hâtant vers lui malgré sa blessure. Il l'attrape dans ses bras, la serre fort contre lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Tu es vivante !

Elle écarte les mèches blondes qui lui tombent sur la figure, rit à travers ses larmes. Elle est si belle, malgré ses cheveux frisés en broussaille et ses cernes, la coupure noirâtre dans sa joue.

\- Arthur… oh, Arthur, je vous aime tant, glousse-t-elle avant de lui rendre son baiser passionnément.

Dans la cour d'honneur, le guerrier à la queue de cheval s'accroupit pour recevoir dans ses bras ouverts ses trois enfants. Les jeunes mariés de la veille tourbillonnent dans les rayons de l'aurore. Deux soldats pleurent en se tapant sur l'épaule. Le potier rallume sa pipe en hochant le menton, ses larmes traçant des chemins clairs dans son visage maculé de fumée.

Des brancards passent, certains recouverts d'un drap, d'autres accompagnés de quelqu'un qui serre la main d'un blessé.

Des gens éteignent les incendies, d'autres sont simplement debout, la tête renversée pour contempler l'aube miraculeuse. Le vent agite les rideaux en lambeaux de l'étage royal.

Des enfants jouent avec des cailloux dans une flaque aux reflets d'arc-en-ciel, à côté de la fontaine.

Sous les arcades, Perceval est assis, la tête entre les mains, accablé de douleur. Sir Léon s'approche de lui et s'installe sur le rebord de pierre. Sans rien dire, il passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami et ils restent ainsi, sans bouger.

Un palefrenier rassemble les chevaux éparpillés, une gamine en tablier rappelle les oies et les poules. Une vieille femme traie sa chèvre et tend un bol de lait crémeux à un chevalier harassé. Un clébard aboie quelque part.

Les uniformes bleu-et-argent de Mercia, ceux vert-et-or de Nemeth et ceux noir-et-rouge d'Essetir fleurissent la cour d'honneur comme un parterre de tulipes.

Sur les terrasses, des coccinelles ourlent le lierre du jardin de la reine. Le banc de pierre est brisé et un boulet écrase la pelouse. Des merles picorent dans la terre brune retournée, mais les massifs verdoyants et les grappes de roses sont intacts et la brise les fait ondoyer doucement.

Georges balaye en haut des Escaliers du Griffon. Il s'arrête un instant, redresse une chaise, l'époussette. Un soupir de soulagement soulève sa poitrine et il continue à faire le ménage dans le couloir baigné de lumière parcheminée.

La Dolma et Albion soulèvent ensemble la dalle à côté de l'armoire et la petite fille, les yeux brillants, sort de leur cachette les deux dragons de bois. Sa nourrice lui caresse les cheveux et Sir Pellinore, le gros chat blanc ventru, se frotte contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

En haut de la tour de la cloche, Gaius se recueille devant le corps de Morgane, les mains jointes sur ses longues robes de laine bordeaux. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Merlin s'approche de Mordred et l'entoure de ses bras. Pendant un instant l'enfant se raidit, puis il détourne le regard de sa mère, enfouit son visage dans les plis de la tunique du serviteur et sanglote en silence, pauvre petite chose secouée de hoquets désespérés.

Le soleil glisse sur le dragon de pierre qui s'enroule le long de la tour du cor, nacrant les écailles rugueuses.

Dans les champs alentours, les tentes des alliés font place à celles de l'armée d'Odin et des colonnes de prisonniers se forment, comme des anneaux gris sur la plaine dévastée.

Un corbeau se pose sur une lance brisée et croasse d'un ton rauque.

Les bottes d'Odin se balancent sous le chêne centenaire.

C'est fini.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur pose ses mains sur les créneaux et contemple ses terres, heureux de savoir que les fumées qui montent vers le ciel enflammé du soleil couchant ne sont que celles des foyers. Il se sent vidé mais étrangement apaisé. Il a présidé des conseils et des funérailles sans relâche depuis deux jours et il est enfin temps de prendre un peu de repos.

Camelot se remettra de ses blessures, comme il l'a toujours fait, lentement, courageusement, avec patience. Le peuple est plus uni que jamais après les souffrances traversées ensemble.

_Tout ira bien._

Des gravillons roulent sous les semelles de son serviteur qui vient le rejoindre.

\- Il va y avoir un orage, dit-il.

Arthur acquiesce.

\- Oui. La pluie nous fera du bien. Il fera moins chaud.

Merlin se frotte les yeux du poing, comme un enfant qui a sommeil. Le roi sourit, attendri.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on a tous mérité une bonne nuit de repos.

\- Oui, murmure le jeune homme. "Je suis fatigué, Arthur…"

Quelque chose dans sa voix fait lever un sourcil à son ami.

\- ça va ? Ce n'est pas encore une histoire de vache qui ne donne plus de lait, j'espère… commence-t-il de façon bourrue. "Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas du ressort du médecin de la cour et que tu n'avais pas besoin de…"

Il pâlit soudain.

Un filet de sang coule du nez de son serviteur qui le touche et regarde le bout de ses doigts d'un air un peu étonné.

\- Oh, souffle-t-il.

Puis il s'écroule.

Le roi n'a que le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête n'aille heurter le mur.

\- _Merlin_ !

Il le soulève, jetant les longues jambes maigres par-dessus son bras, appuyant la tête brune contre son épaule, et se rue dans les escaliers, épouvanté.

Quelque chose de terriblement résigné et de coupable passe sur le visage de Gaius quand il ouvre la porte. Il s'efface, désigne le lit sur lequel déposer Merlin, puis s'approche à pas lents, comme s'il n'était pas pressé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? suffoque Arthur. "Il s'est évanoui comme ça, _sans prévenir_ ! Il allait bien !"

Le vieil homme secoue la tête tristement.

\- Non, Sire, répond-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Il se meurt depuis le début de la bataille."

Il passe sa main sur le front de son petit-fils, une caresse plutôt qu'un geste précis pour sentir la fièvre.

\- Vous vous rappelez de cette chute qu'il a faite en revenant des remparts, le premier soir ? Il s'est plaint de maux de tête, il a vomi, il saignait souvent des oreilles. Je… je n'ai pas fait attention, c'était des symptômes pris séparés, il y avait toujours _une autre raison_ possible… mais hier, il était assis là, sur les dalles. Il a levé ses yeux bleus, m'a demandé si je savais où était sa mère."

Sa gorge se bloque, à ce souvenir comme devant le regard frappé d'horreur d'Arthur.

\- ça n'a duré que quelques instants. Ensuite il s'est relevé et il était de nouveau comme avant. Il y a un écoulement de sang dans sa tête, Votre Majesté. Encore quelques heures et il ne s'agira plus d'une simple désorientation ou d'une apathie passagère. Il perdra conscience et il ne se réveillera plus.

Le roi vacille, blanc comme un linge.

Gaius le saisit par le bras, tire un tabouret vers lui et l'y assoit.

\- _Merlin_ va _mourir_ ? répète Arthur d'une voix sans timbre.

Le vieil homme avale sa salive et toutes ses rides se crispent douloureusement.

\- Oui, Sire.

Au loin le tonnerre gronde et une première goutte tiède s'écrase sur les tourelles de Camelot qui se découpent sur le crépuscule cramoisi.

Tout est silencieux.

Tout est si _normal_.

Les fioles sur les étagères, la marmite pendue au clou dans la cheminée, les livres sur les marches d'escalier en bois, les bouquets d'aubépine et de sauge pendus aux solives, le tissu rêche rayé sur la paillasse, les encres et les parchemins sur la table avec les pots d'onguents, une pile de draps frais dans une corbeille d'osier, l'usure des ferronneries d'un coffre ancien près de la fenêtre.

La pluie se met à crépiter contre la vitre et une lueur d'orage, blanche et mauve, remplit la pièce familière.

Le roi tressaille avec le premier éclair.

\- Non, souffle-t-il.

Il se tourne vers le lit et rencontre les yeux bleus de Merlin, grands ouverts.

\- Arthur…

Le sourire qui monte jusqu'aux oreilles décollées fait place à un froncement de narine un peu perplexe.

\- Oh. Je suis tombé ?

\- Oui, mon garçon, dit Gaius en lui tendant un bout de tissu humide pour qu'il nettoie les traces rouges qui mâchurent son visage. "Non, ne te lève pas. Reste allongé encore un moment."

\- D'accord, dit docilement Merlin.

Sa poitrine soulève doucement sa tunique fine. Il avale sa salive et sa pomme d'Adam ondule sous sa peau. Le tic habituel froisse le coin de son œil, il remonte un genou et tapote sa jambe handicapée. Un de ses ongles est violet d'un coup qu'il a dû recevoir pendant la bataille ou en plantant des clous pour réparer une porte dans le château. Ses boucles noires ont besoin d'être un peu taillées et tombent en désordre sur son front.

La respiration d'Arthur se bloque soudain à l'idée de tous ces petits détails qui le rendent si vivant et il voit danser des mouches devant ses yeux.

\- Sire, _sire_ ! Votre Majesté ! ARTHUR !

Il revient à lui la tête entre ses genoux et le sang battant avec furie contre ses tempes.

\- ça va ? demande Merlin avec inquiétude, assis au bord du lit.

Le sourcil de Gaius est plié avec compassion et sévérité.

\- ça va, marmonne le roi.

Il se redresse lentement, respire profondément jusqu'à ce que la pièce se soit stabilisée et accepte avec gratitude la timbale d'eau que lui tend le vieux médecin.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ? interroge son serviteur d'un ton pressant. "Il ne faut rien cacher, c'est stupide. Oh. Je parie que vous avez passé la nuit sur le traité au lieu de vous reposer, Tête de Cuillère que vous êtes. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes à deux doigts de vous évanouir comme une fille ! Je vais le dire à messire Geoffroy et il l'écrira dans ses chroniques : ah, il est beau, le roi de Camelot ! Et quel _gros_ malin !"

Arthur étouffe un rire qui ressemble à un sanglot.

\- Tais-toi, _Mer_lin.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y a que le bruit de la pluie dans la chambre, puis les yeux de saphir s'accrochent aux yeux de lin, sincères et remplis d'amitié.

\- Tout ira bien, Arthur.

Gaius tressaille et le roi se raidit.

\- Tout le monde doit mourir un jour, vous savez, ajoute Merlin en penchant la tête de côté, très sérieux. "Certains naissent pour labourer les champs, d'autres deviennent de grands médecins, d'autres encore de grands rois. Et puis, un jour, ils meurent, c'est comme ça. Moi, je suis né pour être votre serviteur. Et j'en suis fier. Je ne voudrais rien n'y changer. Mais maintenant je dois partir et vous ne devez pas dire non, parce que c'est _normal_."

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu de _normal_ avec toi, bredouille Arthur. "Tête de bois."

Merlin pouffe de rire.

\- ça, c'est _mon_ mot, proteste-t-il avec espièglerie.

Après ça, il n'y a plus rien à dire, sinon des adieux et c'est ce que chacun vient faire, tour à tour. C'est la chose la plus étrange du monde que ces gens si différents qui défilent dans la chambre et que Merlin salue avec sa joie simple habituelle, comme s'il ne partait que pour quelques jours.

Sir Léon le salue comme un chevalier, puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection.

\- Tu vas me manquer, mon ami, dit-il gravement.

Perceval se laisse envelopper dans les bras du serviteur qui ressent sa peine.

\- C'était un honneur de te connaître, p'tit bonhomme, murmure-t-il.

La Dolma lui pose un baiser sur le front, sans rien dire. Georges se balance d'un pied sur l'autre en tortillant le bord de sa tunique, un pli imprimé au-dessus du nez, les lèvres pincées et les joues rouges, puis cafouille quelque chose qui ressemble à _tuétaismeilleuramiqueserviteuretjet'aimaisbien._ Geoffroy de Montmouth le contemple longtemps, puis quitte la pièce après avoir brièvement serré l'épaule de Gaius.

Mordred ne dit rien, les yeux baissés, le front sombre.

\- Je voudrais que Sir Gwaine soit là, marmonne-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'un ton buté.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle Merlin.

\- Will est mort, ajoute le garçon. "Ma mère aussi."

\- Je sais, dit simplement le serviteur.

Mordred relève la tête et ses yeux bleu éthéré sont brillants de larmes.

\- Je suis tout seul ! tempête-t-il.

\- Non, proteste le jeune homme tristement. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

\- Alors reste pour me montrer ! crie l'enfant avec colère.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Merlin d'une toute petite voix. "Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas."

Mordred s'en va en claquant la porte et Gaius console son petit-fils bouleversé.

Albion et Guenièvre viennent peu après. La petite fille grimpe sur la paillasse et se blottit contre son ami, la reine s'assoit au bord du lit et passe son bras autour des épaules du serviteur.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Merlin, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, en s'efforçant de sourire. "Merci de ce que tu es."

Albion pousse un gros soupir.

\- Ton dragon, je le garde pour moi et je vais donner celui de Père à mon petit frère quand j'en aurai un, annonce-t-elle. "Je lui ferai des bisous tous les jours et pis aussi je vais avoir un faucon qui s'appelle comme toi. Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? C'est loin, Avalon. Ne va pas là-bas, Merlin."

Merlin rit.

\- Je dirais à Mithian comme tu es devenue jolie et aussi que tu sais bien lire, maintenant. Mais n'échange pas les dragons, Albion. Arthur aura besoin que tu l'aimes très fort et que tu le lui montres.

\- Il gronde, chuchote la petite fille presque malgré elle.

Guenièvre ne dit rien mais son sourire est triste.

Merlin tapote le nez en trompette de l'enfant.

\- Il gronde mais c'est pour cacher qu'il est malheureux, explique-t-il. "Il fait le méchant quand il a peur et il fanfaronne quand il est perdu. C'est pour ça qu'Arthur ne doit pas être tout seul. Tu dois bien t'occuper de lui, lui rappeler qu'il faut rire et le faire courir après les chats pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop de poids."

La reine pouffe de rire, mais des larmes sont accrochées à ses cils.

\- Nous prendrons soin de lui pour toi, Merlin. Je te le promets.

\- Je te le promets, répète Albion avec gravité.

Puis elle plante un baiser sur la joue du serviteur et se laisse glisser du lit.

\- A bientôt, Merlin, lance-t-elle en agitant sa petite main gracieuse avant de quitter la pièce. "Bonne nuit."

\- Bonne nuit, princesse, répond le jeune homme avec tendresse.

\- Adieu, Merlin, souffle Guenièvre en se penchant pour embrasser son ami sur le front. "Je ne t'oublierai jamais."

Quand tout le monde est venu, la nuit est bien avancée et il fait sombre, malgré les bougies que Gaius a allumées partout.

Il s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté du lit et examine son petit-fils.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non, dit Merlin en bâillant. "Peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui, en fait."

Le vieux médecin lui adresse un sourire affectueux.

\- Il n'y a personne comme toi dans le monde entier, tu le sais ? Tu serais tombé de la lune, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le jeune homme lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- Mais la lune ne s'appelle pas Hunith ! Je vais être content de la voir… et Balinor aussi – mon père, je veux dire. Je pourrais l'appeler papa, il n'y aura plus de roi pour m'en empêcher. Et puis je vais voir Lancelot, et Freya, aussi. Je me demande si je leur ai manqué !

\- Ils t'attendent avec impatience, j'en suis sûr, dit Gaius, la gorge serrée.

\- J'aurais bien voulu que Derian revienne, avant que je m'en aille…

\- Et Gwaine ?

Merlin sourit mystérieusement.

\- Je crois qu'il a pris un peu d'avance sur moi. Est-ce qu'il y a des pintes d'hydromel en Avalon, Gaius ?

\- Sûrement, croasse le médecin qui a de plus en plus de mal à cacher son émotion.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer, avertit son petit-fils. "Sinon Arthur aura trop de peine…"

\- Tu as raison, bafouille le vieil homme.

Ses mains noueuses disposent mieux les coussins derrière la tête du jeune homme. Il y a des étoiles cramoisies sur le lin blanc et les boucles noires qui s'enroulent près de ses oreilles sont poisseuses. Merlin se s'est pas aperçu qu'il était davantage couché qu'assis, maintenant.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, dit-il avec une grimace involontaire.

Gaius se lève pesamment pour préparer une potion dont il sait très bien qu'elle ne changera rien.

La porte grince et Arthur se glisse à l'intérieur.

\- Ils sont tous partis ? demande-t-il d'un ton irrité.

\- Oui, répond le médecin. "Merci de leur avoir permis de venir, Sire. C'était très important pour lui."

Le roi se racle la gorge.

\- Bien, grommelle-t-il. "Bien."

Il s'avance dans la pièce, retrouve sa place sur le tabouret à côté du lit, là où il a passé tant d'heures après le drame de Daobeth.

\- Hé, lance-t-il.

\- Vous allez me dire des trucs, aussi ? demande le serviteur avec intérêt.

Le roi a un petit reniflement amusé.

\- Des _trucs_ ? Non, _Mer_lin.

Il redevient sérieux.

\- Mais je vais rester là. Je serais avec toi, jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir.

\- Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose, moi, alors ? demande le jeune homme en jouant avec les lacets de la manche du roi.

Arthur sourit.

\- Quoi, que je chante comme une casserole ? plaisante-t-il maladroitement. "Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois que tu as demandé la permission de parler."

Merlin glousse de rire.

\- Nan. Quoique, c'est vrai, alors si quelqu'un vous dit le contraire, méfiez-vous en. Ce n'est pas un ami !

\- Mais _toi_, tu l'es, gémit Arthur dont l'expression se craquelle.

Il attrape la main de son serviteur et la serre dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, Merlin ? souffle-t-il.

\- Vous allez être roi de Camelot, comme vous l'étiez. Le roi le plus grand que cette terre ait porté. _Le roi présent et à venir_. Vous allez continuer de bâtir Albion, jusqu'à ce que d'autres pays au-delà de la mer et jusqu'aux confins du monde veuillent avoir le même rêve que vous. Vous allez continuer à dire aux gens qu'il y a de la place pour chacun, tant qu'on se pousse un peu. Vous allez leur montrer comme votre cœur est grand : si grand que vous aviez de la place pour moi, pour Numéro Quatre, pour les bâtards et pour les idiots, pour les ivrognes et pour les vagabonds.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin brillent d'amour et de foi.

\- C'est cela que vous êtes, Arthur. C'est pour cela que vous êtes né.

Il s'aide de ses coudes pour se relever et ses bras viennent entourer le roi qui ne recule pas, qui se laisse emmailloter de douceur comme un enfant.

\- J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous le dire quand vous aviez l'âge d'Albion, chuchote-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'homme blond. "_Je vous aime_. Je suis désolé de tout le mal qu'on vous a fait. _Vous n'êtes pas tout seul_, Sire. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être meilleur ou d'être différent. Je suis _fier_ de vous."

Arthur ferme les yeux. Il tremble de tout son corps tandis que les mots coulent sur lui en lavant des années de souffrance et d'amertume, des années à essayer de jouer un rôle sans jamais obtenir de reconnaissance. Ses bras se referment autour de son ami et il le serre fort contre lui, en réponse, parce que sa gorge est trop nouée pour laisser passer le moindre mot.

\- Ne cessez pas d'avancer, murmure Merlin. "Ne cessez pas de vous battre pour ce en quoi vous croyez, Arthur Pendragon. Ne renoncez jamais."

Il parle du nez sans se rendre compte qu'un filet de sang serpente de nouveau sur sa lèvre supérieure, tachant la chemise crème du roi.

\- Mer.. ci… Mer.. lin… _merci_… pour… tout…

\- Ne pleurez pas, dit le serviteur d'une toute petite voix. "Sinon, je vais pleurer aussi."

Le roi se contente de resserrer son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lâche-t-il d'une voix éraillée. "On a le droit de pleurer... c'est toi qui me l'a appris…"

Parce qu'il y a des choses plus dures qu'une bataille, comme d'être au chevet d'un frère qui se meurt, comme de devoir dire adieu au compagnon qui a partagé tous nos voyages, comme de savoir qu'on laisse derrière soi son meilleur ami.

Alors Merlin pleure aussi, le visage blotti contre l'épaule très large d'Arthur qui renifle sans honte.

Gaius s'est reculé au fond de la pièce pour dissimuler ses propres larmes.

La pluie crépite sur l'appui de la fenêtre. La ville dort et les gouttières la bercent de leur mélodie aigreline.

Arthur a reposé doucement Merlin sur ses oreillers et se tient penché sur lui, écoutant son babillage avec simplicité.

\- Il pleut. Messire Geoffroy aura mal dans ses rhumatismes.

\- Georges lui portera des couvertures et fera un bon feu dans sa cheminée, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sir Pellinore devient gras.

\- C'est parce qu'il vole mes tartines. _Mer_lin, dans quelle sorte de royaume vivons-nous où les _chats_ mangent dans l'assiette du roi ? Je savais que j'aurais dû garder ces chiens...

\- Ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire de Guenièvre. Elle aimerait bien avoir une robe en velours rouge avec des broderies sur le col.

\- Je la ferai faire par la plus habile des couturières.

\- Albion s'est entraînée avec son arbalète pour vous faire une surprise. Emmenez-la chasser avec vous quand l'automne commencera.

\- Ce n'est plus une surprise si tu me le dis, _Mer_lin. Tu ne sais vraiment pas garder un secret !

\- Ma tête me fait mal…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé…

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me donner un jour de congé ?

\- Non. Deux, plutôt.

Le dos d'Arthur se creuse douloureusement avec les heures, mais il ne le sent pas. Il continue de tenir la main de son ami, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. _Et ça l'est._

Derrière la fenêtre, la pluie tombe toujours avec un bruit délicat et discret. La nuit fait place à l'aube, de nouveau, et le ciel se remplit de couleurs délavées, comme une peinture qui se dissout.

\- On a eu de bons moments, hein…

\- Les meilleurs moments.

Le jeune homme sourit, très doucement. Puis ses paupières se ferment et sa tête s'enfonce légèrement dans l'oreiller, comme s'il s'endormait.

\- Merlin ?

La voix étranglée du roi réveille en sursaut Gaius qui s'était aussi assis au chevet de son petit-fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… est-ce qu'il est…

Le vieil homme se redresse, prend le pouls de son patient, soulève une paupière, place son oreille sur le torse maigre. Puis il se laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la paillasse et passe une main très lasse sur son visage. Ses bajoues tremblotent et ses lèvres se pincent.

\- _Gaius_, hoquette Arthur. "Gaius, est-ce qu'il est… _je vous en prie_…"

Le médecin de la cour hoche lentement la tête.

\- Oui, souffle-t-il. "Il est mort. Notre Merlin est parti."

Le roi se fige.

Puis il se penche de nouveau sur son serviteur, reprend la main qu'il tenait jusque-là et la serre gentiment. Ses yeux de lin s'embuent et ses mâchoires vibrent comme si elles allaient se briser, mais il sourit.

\- Dors, Merlin. Tu as bien gagné ton jour de congé.

Dehors le ciel pleure des larmes d'or et de sang.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les branches des saules ploient au-dessus du lac. La brise les soulève doucement. L'eau se ride en une caresse brillante. De temps à autre, un poisson fait clapoter la surface dans laquelle le ciel bleu se reflète. Des insectes s'agitent en tourbillon doré dans le rayon de soleil. Il fait frais sous les ombrages.

Arthur marche dans le sous-bois, habillé de pied en cap en armure, sa longue cape rouge flottant sur le tapis d'herbe verte épaisse. De temps à autre il s'arrête, s'accroupit et cueille une fleur qu'il ajoute à son bouquet.

\- Père, j'ai trouvé une fleur qui a des ailes !

Albion court vers lui en soulevant d'une main sa robe de soie bleue, ses cheveux blonds si clairs dansants autour de son visage rond.

Elle lui présente fièrement le dent-de-lion et fait la moue en voyant qu'il est dépouillé. Arthur rit à sa déconfiture, puis lui en tend un autre. La petite fille lui fait un grand sourire. Elle gonfle les joues, souffle avec lui pour éparpiller les légères plumes duveteuses.

\- Au-revoir, au-revoir ! lance-t-elle à la ronde.

\- Est-ce que ton bouquet est prêt ? demande le roi.

\- Oui, Sire, dit Albion en le sortant de derrière son dos.

Elle le tient très serré et les fleurs sont un peu froissées, mais Arthur approuve d'un geste de menton avant de lui montrer le sien.

\- Oh, comme il est joli, s'écrie l'enfant.

L'homme blond se relève, lui tend la main. Ils marchent ensemble vers la crique, à pas lents.

\- Merlin ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? dit la petite fille au bout d'un moment, en levant la tête vers son père.

\- Non, en effet, répond Arthur. "Mais ce qu'il nous a appris restera pour toujours avec nous. C'est comme ça que nous nous souviendrons de lui et que nous supporterons son absence."

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a appris, Père ?

Le roi s'arrête un instant, regardant à travers les arbres la foule rassemblée sur les bords du lac, puis il incline la tête pour sourire à sa fille.

\- A t'aimer, Albion.

Elle sourit de toutes ses perles blanches, avec un trou dans la rangée du haut, là où manque sa dernière dent de lait.

Ils vont jusqu'à la barque et les gens s'écartent pour les laisser passer. Presque tout Camelot est rassemblé : des serviteurs qui pleurent silencieusement, des chevaliers aux bras en écharpe ou appuyés sur leurs béquilles, des paysans endimanchés et des villageois avec leurs familles.

\- Nous voici, Gaius, dit le roi. "Merci de nous avoir attendu."

Albion dispose les deux bouquets au milieu des joncs, du lierre et des roses qui tapissent le fond de la barque. Personne ne dit tout haut que les fleurs ont des tiges trop courtes, comme si des enfants à qui l'on n'a jamais appris à le faire les avaient ramassées.

Puis Arthur sort Excalibur de la gaine à sa ceinture et glisse le pommeau de l'épée sous les mains croisées de Merlin.

\- Garde ça pour moi, veux-tu… murmure-t-il.

Il contemple une dernière fois son ami, la gorge serrée. Sa main ébouriffe les boucles noires, ses doigts effleurent une pommette haute et pâle. Il donne une pichenette légère au menton anguleux sur lequel quelques brins sombres se hérissent.

\- On se rase, pour se présenter devant son roi, _Mer_lin, souffle-t-il avec un sourire qui tremble.

Le serviteur ne répond pas, pour une fois.

Immobile, il semble dormir, vêtu de sa plus jolie chemise de lin cobalt, avec ses bottes bien cirées – Georges y a veillé. Gaius et Guenièvre l'ont lavé et habillé avec soin, ont peigné ses cheveux et glissé des sachets d'aubépine et de romarin dans ses poches.

\- C'est l'heure, Sire, dit doucement Léon en posant sa main sur l'épaule du roi.

Arthur se redresse lentement. Sa cape rouge traine dans l'eau agréablement froide par cette chaude journée de fin d'été. Il aide Perceval à pousser la barque vers le centre du lac, puis remonte sur la berge et se place à côté de Guenièvre qui entrelace ses doigts avec les siens.

Gaius est debout, très digne et très vieux, dans ses longues robes de cérémonie, ses cheveux blancs séparé par une raie et la peau marbrée par ses nuits de veille. Son sourcil broussailleux est plié et des larmes roulent le long de ses vieilles joues. A côté de lui, la Dolma et Geoffroy de Montmouth sont silencieux. Georges est aussi là, ainsi que Mordred dont le visage de craie est parfaitement sec et qui est vêtu tout de noir.

Numéro Quatre est en retrait, sous un arbre, les vêtements poussiéreux et les bottes éculées, l'air épuisé. Il est rentré tout à l'heure et a apporté la nouvelle de la mort de Gwaine au col de Kemeray à Sir Léon qui s'habillait pour les funérailles de Merlin.

Le roi lui fait signe et il s'approche en hésitant, accepte l'arc, puis la flèche que lui tend Perceval.

La barque s'éloigne et la brise leur caresse le visage.

\- Nous sommes ici pour Merlin d'Ealdor, fils d'Hunith et Balinor, dit le roi d'une voix forte qui ne tremble pas. "Il a vécu parmi nous en mettant tout son cœur dans chaque tâche qui lui était confiée. Il nous a montré un exemple et redonné espoir dans les moments les plus sombres, sans jamais rien réclamer pour lui-même. Il était plus qu'un serviteur. C'était l'ami et le frère de tous les hommes."

Numéro Quatre tend la corde et lève l'arc. La flèche enflammée traverse le ciel lumineux avec une courbe gracieuse, comme un oiseau, et va se planter dans la barque.

_Un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées se retourne et son visage anguleux s'éclaire d'un large sourire. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans ses yeux bleus sincères._

_Un cadeau précieux, irremplaçable._

_Une amitié qui ne juge pas, qui ne trahit pas, qui s'offre sans rien demander en retour._

_Une main tendue, trois mots si simples qui ont le pouvoir de transformer une vie._

Des larmes coulent sans interruption sur ses joues, mais Arthur sourit d'un air apaisé en contemplant le brasier qui se reflète sur la surface du lac.

\- Adieu, Merlin, murmure-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous."

Guenièvre se pelotonne contre lui et il resserre l'étreinte de son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

\- Tout ira bien, chuchote-t-elle.

Albion appuie sa tête contre la hanche de son père, sa menotte blottie dans la grande main du roi.

\- Tout ira bien, pépie-t-elle doucement.

Arthur hoche le menton.

\- Je sais.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	38. C'est ainsi que l'histoire se termine

**C'EST AINSI QUE L'HISTOIRE SE TERMINE**

* * *

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot, scandent les enfants dans la rue boueuse.

Arthur s'arrête, un peu ébloui. Il met sa main en visière pour les observer et son cœur se serre en voyant leurs formes dansantes dans la lumière. Ils sautillent en rond autour d'un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées, qui tourne sur lui-même pour leur sourire...

\- Sire ?

Arthur tressaille et revient au présent. Il adresse un signe du menton à Sir Léon qui l'observe d'un air un peu inquiet et se remet en marche.

La mélopée s'estompe. Les enfants ont disparus, évaporés au milieu des étals du marché.

Le roi descend la grand' rue de Camelot, sa longue cape rouge ondulant derrière lui, le soleil accroché dans ses cheveux blonds, et il se sent plus seul que jamais.

* * *

_C'était il y a tellement d'années, déjà._

* * *

Des guirlandes de fleurs, des rubans et des drapeaux aux couleurs éclatantes pendent aux fils tendus entre les maisons blanchies à la chaux.

Un boulanger sort de son échoppe des galettes de miel et de gingembre aux alléchantes croûtes épaisses. Plus loin, une femme coiffée d'un turban orangé installe des fromages sur des claies de bois. Sa voisine déploie de riches étoffes aux teintes vives, hélant le chaland d'une voix forte et joyeuse. Le tenancier de l'auberge du _Soleil Levant_ goûte le cidre frais et doré que lui verse un tonnelier dont le rire froufroute dans ses épaisses moustaches grises. Deux paysannes aux hanches larges se disputent au-dessus de leurs paniers de laitues. Un vieux scribe dodeline sur le dos d'un âne placide tiré par la bride par un gavroche qui mâchouille un épi de blé.

La brise ensoleillée tintinnabule dans les flacons de verre pendus sous l'auvent de l'apothicaire. Une jeune fille en robe claire chantonne au coin d'un balcon lacé de roses trémières, sur la mélodie d'une vielle dont un ménestrel assis près de la fontaine pince les cordes avec mélancolie. Le maréchal-ferrant, son dos cuivré ruisselant de sueur, simplement vêtu d'un tablier de peau sur ses braies, tape son marteau à grands coups réguliers pour ferrer le cheval alezan d'un chevalier qui sifflote. Des dames minaudent en admirant des perles et des chaînettes d'argent présentées sur des coussins de velours rouge. Trois lavandières se frayent un passage dans la foule, chargées de brassées de draps blancs crissant de propreté et fleurant bon le savon.

Un chien aux longues oreilles pelucheuses s'étire en bâillant sur un seuil de pierre. Un homme au visage buriné, protégé par un chapeau de feutre patiné par l'âge, charrie sur son épaule une corbeille remplie à ras-bord de gros raisins noirs et sucrés. L'odeur chaude du safran se mêle à celle des bouquets de thym et des grappes d'oignons, au fumet des poulets dorant sur une broche. A la porte du château, le cuisinier bedonnant surveille le déchargement de sacs de farine dans un poudroiement blanc étincelant. Les gardes font leur relève, échangeant des plaisanteries grivoises et les lourdes clés cliquetant à leurs ceintures.

Il y a toujours beaucoup d'animation dans la ville basse. Il y règne en continu le bourdonnement d'une vie simple, avec ses joies et ses peines, dans une contrée en paix.

Il s'est écoulé sept ans depuis le siège de Camelot. Il reste des cicatrices de cette terrible épreuve sur le paysage : des endroits où la plaine est encore pelée, des échafaudages accolés aux tours qui ont été le plus bombardées, des hachures noires indélébiles sur les murs au-dessus des fossés.

Les troubadours ont trouvé matière à chansons dans les souvenirs des uns et des autres : la chevauchée héroïque de Sir Gwaine, Excalibur retrouvée et brandie par le roi, le peuple combattant avec les chevaliers jusqu'au dernier matin, l'arrivée glorieuse des armées alliées sur les collines.

Le nom de Merlin a aussi sa place dans les poèmes épiques. Mais les légendes sont ainsi faites que la vérité devient un conte de fée. On raconte qu'il était un ange ayant pris la forme d'un jeune garçon, certains croient qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux magicien avec une longue barbe blanche, des histoires prétendent qu'il n'était autre qu'un dragon enchaîné dans les caveaux du château, qui murmurait des conseils au souverain d'Albion.

Seul Arthur et un petit nombre de personnes se rappellent de l'idiot maladroit qui aima si fort un prince que cela changea le monde.

Après le siège, Numéro Quatre est venu habiter dans les appartements du médecin de la cour. Il a veillé sur Gaius comme un fils, jusqu'au dernier jour du grand-père de Merlin, arrangeant les couvertures autour de son corps courbé par l'âge et le chagrin, réapprovisionnant la réserve de bois, préparant le gruau aux champignons et balayant l'atelier rempli de grimoires, de fioles et d'herbes médicinales. Quand le vieil homme s'est éteint, un soir au printemps suivant, le guerrier silencieux lui a fermé les yeux et a embrassé son front ridé. Puis il a fait son sac et il est parti avec la permission du roi. Il est mort quelques années plus tard, après avoir obtenu la soumission des Territoires du Nord, complétant avec ce traité l'unification d'Albion. Son corps repose sous un cairn au sommet d'une montagne couverte de neige, comme celui de Gwaine.

Perceval ne s'est pas remarié.

Geoffroy de Montmouth travaille toujours à ses chroniques, mais pique plus souvent du nez sur ses vélins que ce qu'il ne remplit de parchemins. Le fils de Sir Elyan mélange ses encres et le sert comme apprenti.

Georges seconde l'intendant du château et compte bien un jour lui succéder. En attendant, ses blagues sur le cuivre continuent de rendre chèvre les autres serviteurs.

La renommée de la reine s'est accrue, sa sagesse et sa bonté sont louées jusqu'au-delà des frontières. Guenièvre n'en tire pas orgueil, mais s'applique au contraire davantage. Elle cache au fond de son cœur les paroles prononcées par une très vieille femme, autrefois, et redoute le jour où une autre des prédictions deviendra vraie.

Mordred grandit, mais il ne trouve pas la paix. Avec les années, les désirs qui s'agitent en lui, désespérés de s'échapper comme des rats en cage, ne cessent de le ronger, de s'amplifier.

Il n'y a plus Gwaine pour soulager ses accès de colère d'une blague affectueuse, parce que l'ancien ivrogne comprenait bien plus que n'importe qui le tourment intérieur de l'enfant, sa soif de prouver qu'il a le droit d'exister.

Il a perdu Will et rien n'a changé dans ses relations avec les autres écuyers. Il est toujours "le bâtard", la tique, celui qui ne devrait pas être là, ne pas souper chez le roi, ne pas lever la tête.

Arthur se montre bon envers lui – _peut-être trop indulgent souvent, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à confronter Mordred aux conséquences des choix que l'on fait_ – mais il ne s'est plus jamais assis avec le garçon comme il l'avait fait dans la caverne, il ne l'a plus jamais touché, comme s'il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce que Mordred a fait – ou peut-être ce qu'il _est_.

Quand le petit prince nait, trois ans après le siège, la douleur de Mordred se décuple au point qu'il disparait plusieurs jours et revient crotté comme s'il avait erré dans tout le pays. Arthur ne dit rien, Léon non plus. Perceval l'a suivi et leur a expliqué que l'adolescent avait passé ces trois jours à la tombe de sa mère, prostré au pied du tertre couvert d'un épais tapis d'émeraude parsemé de scilles blanches.

Mordred le sait : il ne sera jamais cet enfant qui est chéri, aimé, accueilli, désiré. Il voudrait haïr le bébé qui obtient des sourires d'Arthur, que Guenièvre berce dans ses bras, qu'Albion couvre de baisers, que le peuple en liesse a fêté pendant plus d'une semaine – mais il n'y parvient pas. Au contraire, un irrésistible besoin de le protéger se lève en lui comme une tempête. Il rôde près de la nurserie et la Dolma le chasse comme un grand cabot qui s'approcherait d'un panier de chatons.

Finalement, c'est Arthur qui le lui amène, un soir d'été où les criquets chantent dans le jardin rempli de roses, en haut sur la terrasse. Dans l'obscurité, le feuillage des arbres frissonne doucement à la brise nocturne, sous la voûte sombre piquetée de milliers d'étoiles.

Le roi ne s'attendait pas à trouver son neveu sur le banc, mais il le retient quand l'adolescent fait mine de s'en aller, la tête basse.

\- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? demande-t-il avec un geste de menton vers le nourrisson.

Il y a tellement de douceur dans ses mots, comme s'ils étaient tapissés d'une lointaine douleur, que Mordred accepte d'un hochement de tête, impressionné.

Pendant quelques minutes, il contemple l'enfant qui dort contre lui, inconscient du monde qui l'entoure et du futur qu'il l'attend, des enjeux et des décisions qui reposeront sur lui, puis il relève la tête et croise le regard d'Arthur.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi, murmure l'homme blond dans la nuit feutrée. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Mordred ?"

La gorge de l'adolescent se serre.

_Oh, si seulement c'était vrai._

Il est près d'éclater en sanglots, de céder, d'abandonner sa colère, de tout oublier.

_Si seulement Arthur voulait juste tendre la main et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme autrefois…_

Mais le roi se contente de reprendre le prince et de le caler contre son épaule. La tendresse qu'il y a dans le moindre de ses gestes déchire le cœur de Mordred.

_Il a tué le père qu'il haïssait._

_N'est-il pas juste qu'il n'obtienne jamais l'amour du père qu'il désire tant avoir ?_

Alors il cherche ailleurs ce qu'il ne peut recevoir de Camelot, fuit les dîners avec la famille royale, prétend qu'il préfère sa liberté – et Arthur la lui accorde, un pli soucieux au front.

_Il est seul. Si seul._

Personne ne se rend sur la tombe de Morgane, à part Guenièvre et Albion – et pour cela Mordred les met à part de tous les autres.

Les gens crachent au sol, ils disent que le chemin qui mène au tertre sous lequel la princesse demeure est maudit. Les rumeurs vont bon train à la taverne, les histoires s'enrichissent de détails chaque année, devenant de plus en plus insensées, de plus en plus cruelles. On parle de la folle en disant "la sorcière", on raconte que lorsqu'elle a combattu sur la tour, ce n'était pas ses grands cheveux de jais qui flottaient autour d'elle, mais les ailes d'un corbeau, déployées tandis qu'elle arrachait des lambeaux de chair sanglants à ses adversaires.

Mordred s'enivre et se bat, et se réveille avec des migraines atroces, sans une larme.

Chaque jour à l'entrainement il se rue sur ses adversaires sans se retenir, trouvant un soulagement fugace dans l'épuisement, dans l'adrénaline qui pulse sous ses tempes.

Il nourrit ses pensées amères, s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'obscurité, et Guenièvre a beau sonder ses yeux d'azur, elle ne voit qu'une paroi de verre infranchissable. Albion essaie aussi, mais elle sent bien que son affection fait souffrir son cousin, alors elle s'écarte aussi.

Un soir où il rumine devant sa chope d'hydromel, un groupe de jeunes gens s'assoit à sa table : ils viennent de loin, leurs capes sont poussiéreuses et leur accent roule sous la langue, comme le son d'anciens mots magiques. Parmi eux, il y a une jeune fille du nom de Kara et Mordred est fasciné par son insolente beauté. Il a seize ans et il crève d'envie d'être aimé. Dans les bras veloutés de la fille, épuisé mais comblé, il se sent enfin à sa place. Sa joue transpirante posée contre les seins blancs moelleux, il fait couler entre ses doigts les cheveux brillants de Kara et l'écoute distraitement parler, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'empoisonne de ses idées, lentement, sûrement.

_Camelot est un pays riche où tout homme est accepté, mais le pouvoir appartient toujours à la noblesse…_

_Si le peuple était libre de se commander lui-même…_

_S'il n'y avait plus de roi…_

Un sursaut arrête Mordred sur la pente dangereuse où l'entrainaient les anarchistes.

_"Non, pas Arthur."_

Kara est furieuse, menace de rompre tout lien avec lui, l'appelle traître et lâche, et dans sa fureur hurle "bâtard royal, c'est bien tout ce que tu es !"

Mordred devient livide et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kara et ses amis tentent d'assassiner Arthur – pour délivrer le pays de l'oppresseur, comme ils disent.

Ils sont tous capturés, condamnés à être pendus, et Mordred ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsque la corde étrangle brutalement la gorge délicate qu'il couvrait de baisers. Il quitte la cour d'honneur aussitôt qu'il le peut et se réfugie dans les latrines des gardes où il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crache plus qu'un filet de bile.

Arthur le trouve dans la tour de la cloche, ce soir-là. Le roi a remarqué l'agitation de son neveu pendant l'exécution – Guenièvre aussi, c'est elle qui l'a pressé de ne pas remettre au lendemain la confrontation avec le jeune homme.

Arthur ne sait pas par où commencer, alors il cherche dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il était à seize ans. Il se lance dans le récit de sa première amourette, à tout hasard, et de fil en aiguille en vient à parler de son mariage arrangé avec Lady Elena, puis de son père, des mensonges de celui-ci, de ses doutes et de l'immense déception qu'il a ressentie à l'époque.

Mordred l'écoute passionnément.

Dans l'obscurité de la tour, assis contre le mur baigné d'un rayon de lune pâle, le garçon se décide enfin à parler, d'une voix étranglée. Il déballe en vrac – tout, sans prendre de gants, comme un enfant à bout de souffle ou comme un homme assis près du feu avec un autre guerrier.

_Il y a si longtemps qu'il se retient._

Le roi l'écoute en silence, ses yeux de lin attentifs, sans l'ombre d'un jugement.

_Pendant que Mordred met à nu ses angoisses et ses erreurs, il cesse de voir la peau laiteuse de sa sœur et ses boucles de jais, il oublie la forme du nez et les contours du visage qui lui rappellent tant Lord Agravaine. Il n'y a plus qu'une paire de yeux bleus éperdus, solitaires et tellement désireux de faire leurs preuves, d'entendre un mot d'amour et de fierté._

_Des yeux exactement comme l'étaient les siens, il y a de cela des années, quand ils ont croisé ceux de Merlin._

Alors il se souvient du cadeau qui lui a été fait.

Lorsque l'aube se glisse dans la pièce qui a vu mourir Morgane et que le garçon se tait, exténué, vidé, Arthur tend la main à son neveu pour l'aider à se relever.

\- La nuit nous quitte, il est temps de prendre un peu de repos, dit-il. "Viens, fils."

Et en quittant la pièce, il passe sans y penser une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, les ébouriffant affectueusement.

Mordred tressaille, puis lève la tête.

\- Pas question de trainer au lit, cependant. Je t'attends tout à l'heure sur le terrain d'entrainement, dit Arthur d'une voix bourrue. "Tu m'affronteras."

\- Oui, Sire ! répond promptement le garçon en claquant les talons.

Puis il hésite, sourit.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

\- Hum, lâche le roi en détournant la tête et en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Il entend un autre merci qu'il ne méritait pas et cette pensée lui réchauffe étrangement le cœur, même si sa gorge s'enroue.

_Si Merlin était là, il serait fier de lui._

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux clapotent sur les pavés quand une patrouille passe à côté d'eux et le roi rend leur salut aux chevaliers qui reviennent. Il s'arrête près du poste de garde et échange quelques mots avec les deux hommes qui jouent aux dés sur un tonneau, à l'ombre fraiche de l'arche blanche.

Sir Léon s'enquiert du capitaine unijambiste qui a pris sa retraite la semaine précédente et, pendant ce temps, Arthur ferme les yeux pour respirer l'odeur familière des vieilles pierres.

_Il est de retour sept ans en arrière et tout va bien._

_La sensation étrange, comme une épingle oubliée au pli d'un vêtement de luxe ou un grumeau dans une soupe savoureuse, disparait._

_Sous les étoiles, une pièce d'or avec deux faces parfaitement ciselées voltige gracieusement._

Camelot a changé et Arthur ne parvient plus à ressentir cette parfaite paix et sécurité que donne un foyer.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que les tapisseries ont été changées, que les meubles sont neufs ou que les étables ont dû être entièrement reconstruites et que certains étages ont été réaménagés autrement, ou parce que beaucoup de ses conseillers ne sont plus ceux qui l'ont accompagné au début de son règne.

Même lorsqu'il combat dans la lice avec ses chevaliers, ses frères d'armes, et se relève couvert de poussière, courbaturé et endolori de cette bonne façon qui vous envoie dormir sans rêves.

Même lorsqu'il se promène avec Guenièvre, main dans la main, et qu'ils parlent de lorsqu'ils auront des cheveux blancs et qu'ils se retireront du pouvoir pour vivre des jours simples dans une chaumière au fond des bois.

Même lorsqu'il se roule sur le tapis en se battant pour rire avec son fils qui glousse de joie, même lorsqu'il écoute, amusé quoique vaguement inquiet, Albion qui déclame des vers en prenant des attitudes un peu trop _dolma-esques_.

Même lorsqu'il contemple son royaume baigné de lumière, à l'aube, au sommet des remparts.

_Il ne se sent plus jamais tout à fait chez lui._

_Il manque toujours quelque chose._

Quelqu'un touche sa manche et il revient dans le présent.

\- Sire ?

Cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui que Sir Léon doit sortir son souverain d'un rêve éveillé et le chevalier fronce les sourcils. La cicatrice en travers de son visage est rose et boursouflée à la chaleur, mais malgré l'air effrayant qu'elle lui donne, Arthur discerne le souci que se fait son bras droit.

\- Tout bien, Sir Léon, dit-il légèrement.

Il repart en frottant machinalement la barbe blonde soyeuse qui adoucit la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire.

Il écarte ses souvenirs et se concentre sur la menace qui pèse sur son royaume : les Saxons. Ils font route vers Camelot, selon les rapports, mais cette fois-ci Arthur est bien décidé à ne pas les laisser s'approcher et à aller les combattre.

_Sept ans de paix._

_Il ne permettra pas que cela s'arrête ici._

Dans la cour d'honneur, ils tombent sur une nuée de jeunes filles qui caquettent avec entrain et leur troupeau de haquenées aux crinières soigneusement peignées et aux magnifiques harnois de velours brodés d'or. Au milieu du groupe, quatre des cinq filles de Sir Léon secouent leurs frisettes vénitiennes en riant : leur petite sœur qui sait à peine marcher est dans les bras de leur mère, à côté de la Dolma qui, elle, est encombrée du vieux Sir Pellinore, ventru et ronronnant. La nourrice surveille ce déploiement de gaité et d'insouciance d'un œil de duègne. Il y a bien longtemps que la femme ne nourrit plus de poupon, mais elle ne semble pas avoir pris une ride depuis le jour où elle s'est présentée de façon théâtrale dans la salle du trône.

Albion se hisse sur sa selle sans l'aide du palefrenier, souple et agile comme une amazone chasseresse, et dispose sa longue robe de brocart vert émeraude d'un geste rapide mais artistique. Elle a quatorze ans, une silhouette fine et cambrée, des pieds trop grands à son goût qu'elle cache dans des bottes de cavalier, une chevelure de miel abondante, les yeux doux de sa mère et les dents aux canines un peu pointues de son père.

Elle adresse un signe joyeux au roi, puis récupère son arbalète qu'elle accroche dans son dos d'un mouvement vif plein de grâce et d'indépendance. Une poignée de carreaux est glissée dans sa ceinture de cuir et elle a enfilé son gant de fauconnerie. Elle claque la langue et lance son cheval au galop sans se soucier que le reste de sa cour la suive.

Depuis le balcon, Guenièvre, somptueuse dans sa robe pourpre, regarde partir la princesse en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Puis elle retourne à l'intérieur après avoir lancé un baiser au roi qui l'attrape sans se soucier des regards pétillants des gamines et des soupirs de la gent masculine obligée d'accompagner ces damoiselles dans les bois, où leurs gloussements vont certainement alerter jusqu'à la dernière souris des champs.

\- Père !

Arthur tourne la tête, se penche et cueille le bambin de quatre ans qui court vers lui au moment où celui-ci se jette dans ses bras.

Son fils a ses yeux bleus, les boucles brunes et le teint mat de Guenièvre, la gouaille de Gwaine, le courage de Lancelot et le cœur de Merlin.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée, Emrys ? demande le roi tandis que le petit garçon fait gambader son dragon de bois sur la tête de son père.

\- Je m'ai battu avec Perceval et j'ai gagné ! babille l'enfant. "Mon poney a mangé une carotte. I m'obéit pas, i veut que voir Mo."

Le jeune homme est en train de descendre les escaliers, les coudes au corps, suivi plus lentement par le géant qui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Le prince s'est encore échappé de la nurserie, explique Mordred, l'air penaud. "Nous l'avons cherché partout et puis… après… ce n'était pas très difficile de mener à bien nos tâches même s'il était là."

\- Ce n'est pas une nourrice qu'il lui faut, mais dix gardes, soupire Arthur. "Messieurs, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je donnerai des ordres pour qu'on ligote le petit monstre."

\- Ah non ! proteste l'enfant dont les yeux intelligents ont parfaitement suivi l'échange et la plaisanterie sous-entendue. "Je veux pas. Je veux voir mon poney et manger du pain d'épice!"

Le roi fronce les sourcils, mais Emrys ne s'y trompe pas et ses petits doigts potelés lissent les rides aux coins des yeux qui trahissent son père.

\- Avant de donner des ordres, tu dois apprendre à obéir, dit Arthur. "Un prince montre l'exemple."

\- Oui, Sire, grogne le petit garçon en baissant les yeux mais en regardant à travers ses longs cils sombres.

Le roi le pose par terre et l'enfant sautille jusqu'à Mordred qui l'attrape et le charge sur son dos.

\- Les éclaireurs sont-ils de retour ?

\- Oui, Sire, répond Perceval.

\- Alors allons à la Table Ronde, dit Arthur en adressant un sourire à son coquin de fils qui se cache derrière la nuque du jeune homme qui est son meilleur compagnon de jeux et son professeur préféré. "Emrys, je te veux de retour dans la nurserie avant que ta mère ne te réclame. Mordred, rejoins-nous dans une heure. J'aurais un message pour les écuyers."

Il s'arrête un instant pour ébouriffer les cheveux noirs de son neveu, puis grimpe les grands escaliers blancs avec le géant.

\- Où sont rassemblés nos ennemis, Perceval ?

\- A Camlann, Sire, répond son vieil ami.

\- A Camlann, ce sera, donc.

La cour est baignée de soleil et l'eau ruisselle à la fontaine, scintillante. Mordred et Emrys jouent à s'éclabousser et rient aux éclats en se poursuivant.

* * *

_C'est comme ça que l'histoire se termine._

* * *

L'histoire d'un souverain puissant conduit par la main d'un enfant.

L'histoire de deux hommes, deux amis, deux frères.

L'histoire d'Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, étendu sur les rives d'un lac, le matin après la bataille de Camlan, ses cheveux blonds maculés de sang et sa cotte de mailles pesant lourdement sur son corps qui s'affaiblit.

Il a été blessé à mort en se jetant entre l'ennemi et son neveu qui allait être frappé en traître par un saxon. Le garçon a tué le meurtrier, puis il a trainé Arthur à l'écart et s'est agenouillé à côté de lui. Le roi a réussi à lui sourire malgré la douleur qui convulsait ses traits. Il a levé son bras dans un dernier effort de volonté et avec sa bonne vieille épée, que Merlin aimait tant aiguiser et qui est restée au fourreau pendant sept ans de paix, il a fait Mordred chevalier de Camelot.

La lumière du soleil joue à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. L'air froid est craquant, avec un goût acidulé. Le ciel bleu se déploie au-dessus de lui et de pâles nuages bordés d'un liseré champagne s'y effilochent comme des morceaux de coton. La prairie est perlée de rosée brillante.

Les paupières d'Arthur se ferment lentement et la douleur sur son visage crispé disparait peu à peu. Il n'entend plus les sanglots du garçon à côté de lui.

_Il s'est bien battu – jusqu'à la fin. Il n'a jamais abandonné, s'est toujours tenu debout, fort et courageux._

_Il est temps de partir, maintenant._

Le vent bruisse dans les branches verdoyantes des chênes.

\- Arthur…

Il est debout dans une brume lumineuse. Il sent sur sa joue une brise qui apporte un parfum de fleurs de cerisier et de fraiche herbe verte.

Il regarde autour de lui – et soudain _il_ est là.

Grand, maigre, tout en jambes, avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus sincères et son large sourire.

\- Merlin !

\- Je vous attendais, dit son serviteur qui ne boite plus.

D'autres silhouettes arrivent derrière lui.

La gentille fille aux yeux de chat qui est morte dans les bras de Merlin, il y a très longtemps, le salue d'un signe de tête timide, les mains croisées sagement devant sa robe de soie violette – une robe comme celles que portait Morgane autrefois. _Freya_, il lui semble qu'elle s'appelait.

Balinor n'a plus son affreuse veste de cuir, mais il n'a pas changé depuis les jours où il bavardait avec passion jusque tard dans la nuit, ouvrant les yeux naïfs d'un prince qui le voyait comme un frère aîné. Sous son bras est blottie une petite femme aux cheveux rassemblés sous un fichu, l'air doux et réservé. Elle a de grands yeux pervenche et son sourire plein d'amour est celui de la mère qu'Arthur n'a jamais eu : ce doit être Hunith.

Uther s'avance et la gorge d'Arthur se serre en voyant son père. Sa silhouette altière aux courts cheveux grisonnants est celle du roi qu'il a connu, respecté, haï et pleuré, mais il y a une demande de pardon au fond de ses yeux. Près de lui vient Morgane, de longues torsades de jais cascadant sur sa robe pailletée, son regard clair aussi innocent et heureux qu'avant que leur monde ne vole en éclats à cause du défi de Morgause, serrant dans ses bras le manuscrit avec lequel ils l'ont ensevelie.

Gaius est là aussi et hoche le menton avec approbation, les bras noués dans le dos. Son sourcil magistral n'est pas plié et ses yeux bienveillants accueillent Arthur comme un fils.

Il étouffe un sanglot et sourit à travers ses larmes lorsqu'ils s'écartent pour laisser Mithian, vêtue d'une envolée de soie crème. Elle range une mèche châtaine derrière son oreille et lui adresse un clin d'œil malicieux, les joues roses. "_Merci_" articule-t-elle silencieusement et il n'a qu'une envie, courir vers elle et la serrer fort, très fort, lui raconter combien leur fille est merveilleuse et rattraper tout ce temps qui leur a échappé.

Puis Gwaine apparait, avec une pâquerette au coin de la bouche, son sourire gouailleur et sa barbe brune, et rejette en arrière ses cheveux d'un geste nonchalant, accoudé sur l'épaule de Lancelot en armure qui regarde son ami et souverain d'un air incroyablement fier.

Enfin Numéro Quatre s'avance, met un genou en terre et lui présente Excalibur.

\- Mon roi, dit-il.

Il a la voix douce et grave d'un homme capable d'un grand courage et d'une grande bonté.

Arthur accepte l'épée, la fait tourner sur son poignet. Elle est lourde et froide, _si réelle_.

Son regard va des uns aux autres puis revient vers son serviteur.

\- Sommes-nous à Avalon ? demande le roi. "Tous ces lacs se ressemblent."

Merlin hausse les épaules.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive parfois de répondre aux questions qu'on te pose, _Mer_lin ? Bon. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Le jeune homme penche la tête de côté.

\- Ils vous appellent le "roi qui fut et qui sera". Il fallait bien que vous partiez à un moment, si vous deviez _revenir_ un jour.

Les pensées d'Arthur tourbillonnent et son estomac se noue.

\- Camelot… Guenièvre… Emrys et Albion….

\- Perceval et Sir Léon veilleront sur eux, assure gentiment Merlin. "La Dolma aussi, et puis Mordred, à qui vous avez offert une page blanche pour écrire sa propre vie..."

Il fait un pas en avant. Sa main effleure la manche du roi et Arthur frissonne de tout son corps.

Il regarde les doigts calleux, puis relève la tête et ses yeux de lin rencontrent les yeux de saphir ourlés de cils sombres.

Son cœur se serre si brusquement qu'il en perd le souffle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, en attrapant le bras de son serviteur, de son ami, de son frère.

\- Je suis là, chuchote Merlin.

Son sourire chaleureux enveloppe le roi.

\- Je ne vous quitterai plus jamais.

Une goutte de rosée tombe sur le lac et des cercles ondulent à l'infini sur la surface moirée dans laquelle se reflètent les montagnes.

Arthur sait, maintenant, ce que ce sourire signifie depuis le début.

Il est rentré à la maison.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Je suis un peu effrayée et toute émue à l'idée de vos réactions sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**Merci pour votre incroyable soutien tout au long de cette histoire, vos merveilleuses reviews (plus de 200 ! Je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous !), votre patience et votre enthousiasme. J'aurais voulu pouvoir répondre à chacun en PM...**

**Merci, encore mille fois merci... Vous allez terriblement me manquer...**


	39. BONUS SURPRISE

**BONUS SURPRISE !**

* * *

_**Vous pouvez dès maintenant regarder la bande annonce de cette histoire sur youtube en tapant simplement "Le Prince &amp; L'Idiot Merlin fanfic trailer" dans la recherche.**_

_**A défaut d'être ce que j'avais rêvé qu'elle soit, elle reprend au moins les trois ambiances principales de l'histoire : le début très mélodie de boite à musique, les souvenirs lointains ; puis les années jeunes avec les défis, les rires, les larmes ; et enfin les années épiques de la construction d'Albion. Avec quelque part au milieu, sur notre personnage pivot Gwaine qui appartient aux deux époques, la cassure...**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez : je l'ai faite en pensant à tous les commentaires plein d'affection que cette histoire a reçu au cours de sa rédaction, et j'ai essayé d'y intégrer (avec plus ou moins de succès) toutes les suggestions de correction que vous avez faites. Elle appartient vraiment aux reviewers et c'est mon cadeau de remerciement (*snif*snif*snif*) pour votre immense soutien...**_

* * *

_Et puis..._

* * *

_**Des tas d'idées fusent dans ma pauvre tête accablée par la canicule, et voici ce qui en est sorti...**_

_**Une mini-suite de "Le Prince &amp; l'Idiot" (quatre chapitres maximum, hein !) basée sur un mixage alambiqué et brumeux des épisodes 3x03, 3x07, 4x04, 4x08, 5x02, mais avec surtout inspiré des 3x07 (Le château de Fyrien) et 5x02 (Le fléau d'Arthur), mettant en scène nos petits chous de la fin de la fic, qui ont un peu grandi.**_

_**Emrys qui n'a que peu de souvenirs de son père, Albion consciente du rôle qu'elle aura à jouer et à la fois adolescente en pleine crise, Mordred qui a trouvé sa paix et doit encore trouver la nouvelle place qui l'attend à cette future cour.**_

Deux ans après la mort d'Arthur, ses enfants et son neveu séparés brutalement du reste de la troupe vont affronter la forêt, des bandits et des décisions qu'il leur faudra prendre à l'exemple du roi qui fut et qui sera...

_**Voici un petit extrait du début, histoire de tenter le poisson dans les eaux de Camelot et savoir si vous avez envie de connaître la suite... ^^**_

* * *

**COURAGEUX COMME LUI**

* * *

Le soleil joue à travers l'épais feuillage, tachetant de lumière la route de terre noire damée par les sabots des chevaux et les roues des charrettes. Quelque part dans le sous-bois, un ruisseau chante gaiment, donnant une illusion de fraicheur à cette chaude journée d'été.

Les voyageurs avancent en une longue file disciplinée.

Les éclaireurs devant, leurs armes à la main, vêtus de légères vestes de cuir sans manches, leurs montures vives et alertes dansant comme si elles étaient parfaitement reposées. Puis quatre chevaliers en longues capes rouges qui encadrent la haquenée blanche de la reine. Ensuite Sir Perceval sur son hongre massif, la main sur son épée même si son visage aux traits carrés est placide et rassuré.

Derrière lui, les quatre autres chevaliers en armure qui escortent le prince et la princesse, puis la Dolma qui somnole, la nounou qui bâille, les cinq chevaux de bât et enfin deux cavaliers pour surveiller les arrières.

C'est une troupe assez restreinte : le voyage était une simple visite de courtoisie et les routes sont sures entre Camelot et le domaine de Gawant.

Les hommes discutent entre eux, détendus à l'idée d'être de retour sur leurs terres. Parfois un éclat de rire résonne ou ils répondent à une question de leur souveraine.

Guenièvre se tient bien droite et tamponne de temps à autre avec un mouchoir de dentelle son front bombé sur lequel perle un peu de transpiration. Elle est toujours aussi belle et altière, royale dans sa magnifique robe de soie aubergine dont la traine couvre le harnois brodé de sa monture. Ses cheveux bruns frisés sont tressés en couronne sur sa tête, retenus par un simple bandeau orné de pierreries, et rassemblés dans une résille qui croule sur son cou gracieux. On y voit plusieurs fils d'argent que le temps y a glissé. Avec les années, des rondeurs se sont installées sur ses hanches et de fines rides ourlent sa bouche et le coin de ses yeux.

Le lévrier gris et blanc de la reine trottine à côté d'elle, la langue pendante. Bien dressé, il ne ralentit pas pour renifler les odeurs qui l'attirent sur le bas-côté. Ses oreilles s'agitent seulement un peu quand il entend le bruit feutré d'une biche qui s'éloigne en bondissant.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demande Emrys de sa voix haut perchée.

Guenièvre se contente de se retourner et de lui adresser un sourire patient, mais Sir Léon, le chevalier blond frisé au visage couturé d'une affreuse cicatrice, qui chevauche à côté du petit garçon, se penche avec un sourire.

\- Bientôt, Votre Altesse, dit-il gentiment, comme s'il ne se lassait pas de répéter la même chose depuis deux heures environ.

Albion lève les yeux au ciel et soupire théâtralement, tandis que Mordred étouffe un petit rire ironique.

Les deux réactions n'échappent pas au prince qui les fusille du regard.

Cela fait plus de cinq heures qu'ils voyagent et il en a plus qu'assez d'être assis sur son poney sans pouvoir le lancer au galop ou s'arrêter quand il le souhaite.

Il fait chaud, il a soif, il a mal aux fesses, et il trouve tout cela très injuste. La visite chez les Gawant a été terriblement ennuyeuse pour un enfant de six ans : personne de son âge avec qui jouer, deux journées de discussions interminables et de politesses pendant lesquelles il se tenait au bout de son siège et faisait balancer ses jambes malgré les coups d'œil courroucés de la Dolma et ceux suppliants de sa nourrice Maude, un banquet avec uniquement des chansons d'amour courtois sans le moindre jongleur _ni même_ un ours savant.

Une véritable torture.

\- La prochaine fois, je reste au château, grommelle-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

\- N'importe quoi, lance Albion. "Mère a dit…"

Son petit frère se hâte de compléter la phrase à toute vitesse, en se pinçant le nez.

\- _Tuesunprinceetlesprincesnefontpascequ'ilsveulentunjourtucomprendraspourquoic'estplusdurpourtoiquepourlesautres. _Il reprend son souffle et tire la langue à sa sœur. "Je _sais_ ce que Mère a dit."

\- Ben alors, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant brillent de colère.

\- Même toi, tu fais pas tout le temps comilfo !

\- _Comme il le faut_, rectifie Albion avec un autre soupir exaspéré et grandiloquent. "Je fais tout très bien, je te ferais remarquer. Je ne me suis pas énervée et je ne suis pas allée faire du cheval avec Lady Elena alors que j'en avais bien envie parce qu'il fallait bien que _quelqu'un_ tienne compagnie à cette Blodwen de Gawant. Tu n'as _aucune idée_ à quel point sa conversation était _barbante_. C'est une peste dédaigneuse et inculte."

La voix de Guenièvre leur parvient, calme mais chargée d'avertissements.

\- Albion Pendragon.

\- Elle a parlé de mes livres préférés comme une poseuse alors qu'elle ne les a _même pas_ _lus_, Mère ! s'écrie la jeune fille, outrée. "Je brûlais de lui dire qu'elle se ridiculisait, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je l'ai même laissé minauder et raconter un tas de choses futiles sur un certain Sir Richard qui a l'air d'être un parfait crétin ! Mère, j'ai été un _exemple de vertu_ et de diplomatie, laissez-moi dire ce que je veux maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour l'entendre !"

Mordred cache son rire derrière un toussotement et se concentre sur les rayons du soleil qui mouchettent d'or les violettes sur le bord de la route.

Guenièvre soupire et secoue la tête, ce qui clôt la discussion.

Albion se renfrogne et se tasse sur sa haquenée, ce qui lui vaut un raclement de gorge réprobateur de la Dolma.

La princesse a seize ans, un visage triangulaire fin et mutin, de longs cheveux blond cendré qui cascadent en boucles souples sur ses épaules et des yeux d'ambre qui pétillent de vie. Elle porte une robe de brocart bleu nuit avec des crevés crèmes aux coudes, qui souligne sa grâce d'adolescente et dissimule encore un peu ses formes de femme, et une basse ceinture de cuir ouvragé à laquelle est accrochée une aumônière. Ses pieds, qu'elle déteste, sont chaussés de ballerines en toile brodée d'or. Quand elle sourit, ses canines pointues lui donnent un air de jeune louve.

Elle est très différente de son frère, d'abord par son teint de porcelaine qui contraste avec la peau mate de celui-ci, mais aussi dans sa morphologie. Elle est élancée mais petite, il sera grand et trapu comme l'était leur père, cela se voit déjà dans la forme de ses épaules et son torse bien développé pour un enfant de son âge. Une avalanche de frisettes noires ourle les joues potelées d'Emrys. Il a de longs cils et des yeux bleus comme un ciel clair d'hiver, assortis à son surcot de lin orné des armes des Pendragon. Il est vêtu comme un petit homme, avec des éperons et une dague minuscule à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'une toque de velours crânement posée sur sa tête de page.

A dix-neuf ans, leur cousin qui chevauche à côté d'eux est le plus jeune chevalier de Camelot, adoubé par le roi lui-même, alors qu'il se mourrait sur les rives d'un lac après la bataille de Camlann contre les Saxons. Mordred est un grand jeune homme pâle aux yeux d'un azur fugitif, nuancé de jaspe et d'or comme un reflet d'arc-en-ciel dans une flaque d'eau. Sa masse de boucles sombres et son visage un peu arrondi lui ont gardé un air de l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais été, trop vite grandi pour protéger sa mère. Il se tient aussi droit que la reine, les épaules bien carrées dans sa cotte de mailles comme Sir Léon, splendide et fier avec sa cape rouge aux longs plis ondoyants, sa main gantée sur son épée à l'exemple de Sir Perceval.

On les appelle "les enfants du roi". Un jour le poids du monde reposera sur leurs épaules. Mais pour l'instant cet avenir est bien loin de leurs pensées.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_


End file.
